Avatar's Memories
by White Azalea5371
Summary: When Lina was just a little girl, her father told her that one day she would become a god... But can it really be true? A story about the childhood of the avatar. What kind of relationships she had with her parents before she lost her memories? And, what was she thinking about her destiny? Read this story to find out. (Alternate universe!)
1. The Ray of Hope (Prologue)

For the past six hours a young woman felt nothing but pain, and fear. She has been giving birth to her child, and the delivery was very hard and extremely painful for her. Of course she had many servants to assist her in delivering the baby, but they were unable to reduce her pain in any way and, the woman had no more strength left, to fight for her own life. In fact she was nearly dead.

"Milady, please hold on, just a little longer." One of the assisting woman said.

"Push now." Another one told her.

The woman did what they said, and after a few seconds she could hear the screams of her newborn child. She gasped in relief, and she closed her eyes.

I'm alive - she was thinking, and she started wondering, if this is a good or a bad thing. This whole place and her whole life were like hell… But for some reason which she was unable to explain, she was happy that she's still alive.

"The baby…" She said slowly. "What about the baby?" She didn't know what happened, but she saw that all of her servants were excited over something. They were looking at her child, and whispering something in excitement.

" Is something wrong?" She asked them, worried.

The woman who was carrying her baby, smiled at her radiantly.

"Milady…" She answered her. "Your newborn daughter is the chosen one, she has the sacred mark!"

The woman couldn't believe her own ears, and she remained silent for a few seconds.

"It… can't be…" She finally spitted out. "It's just… impossible."

"But it's true!" The other, younger servant said adamantly. "Just look at her milady, it is on her right hand."

The mother took her daughter from the servant's arms, and she embraced the baby. The first thing that came to her mind when she looked at the girl was, that her daughter is beautiful.

She had short blonde hair in the color of sand; the same color as her mother's, her eyes was dark-brown as the eyes of her father. She had small snub nose, and adorable red lips. Her skin was bright pink.

The mother smiled gently at her daughter, but that smile quickly disappeared from her face when she looked at the child's right hand. The mother took her daughter's small hand with shackling fingers, to examine it accurately… and she saw it.

The mark of the Fell Dragon really was on her daughter's body.

"I can't believe it…" she whispered with a dull voice.

"That's wonderful news, isn't it? After so many years, the prophecy came true, and the chosen child is finally in this world! Aren't you proud milady?" The woman who announced the information about the mark said.

"…It's just unbelievable…" The mother said after a short while, as if she didn't hear the question.

All of the women, who were in the chamber to assist in delivery, looked at one another with consternation on their faces. Their mistress wasn't happy about it at all. More even, she was looking as if she was about to cry and her face became pale. The servants were unable to understand why this woman is acting in such a strange way. She should be happy, and most of all, she should be proud. After all, her daughter will become a god in the future, and her own status will grow up now. She will be respected, she will be known as the woman who delivered the precious vessel of master Grima to the world. So why is she in such pity state?

"Leave me alone…" The mother said with a broken voice. "I'm tired."

"Of course." They said, and one after another they started leaving the room.

One of the women approached her, and she was trying to take the baby from the mother's arms, but the mother stopped the servant.

"No." She said. „My daughter will stay with me".

The servant backed away from them, and right before she left the room, she said. "We're going to tell master Validar about this revelation immediately."

The mother opened her mouth, as if she wanted to say something, but she gave up and she remained silent.

Soon, all the servants had left the chamber and the mother was alone with her daughter and her own grim thoughts.

* * *

After a short while, the mother started to panic.

"How is this possible?" She was asking herself over and over again. "This child is of my blood so, how could she possibly be the vessel of Grima? I'm not a real Grimleal; I'm not even a Plegian." She was thinking nervously.

It's true, the woman was originally from Ylisse, and in fact her family had very high status among the noble houses of the Haildom. From generation to generation her family members were serving, as the king's royal guards. There was a time when her father was the Exalt's right hand, his best warrior and his most trusted advisor.

She was just a little girl back then, she was happy and light-headed. But when she was just fourteen years old everything suddenly changed. The Exalt started a brutal war between Ylisse and Plegia. The ruler of Ylisse declared all Plegians as heretics, and he sent his finest knights to destroy the whole nation, to kill not only the enemy soldiers, but also civilians, even women, and children.

Her father was, of course against, such bloodies methods. And he was trying to convince his king to stop the war as soon as possible, but the Exalt hadn't listened to him. After some time of misunderstandings and arguing between the king and his advisor, the Exalt accused the man of collaborating with Plegia kingdom, and he declared him as a betrayer of his own country. And then he convicted him to death.

The man died, but his young daughter was sure that her father was innocent. She started to hate that war, the Exalt, and the whole Ylisse. That time, she was also serving in Ylisse army as a young recruit, and it was just too much for her… She saw wrack, war crimes and hearted everywhere around her. She was ashamed that she's part of it; she was ashamed of calling herself a Ylissean.

One day she left her siblings (her twin brother and little sister) and she went to the neighborhood country to serve as a soldier in the Plegian army. Back then, she had just two goals, the first was to avenge her father's death, and the second was to stop that war of madness. She wanted to crash the Exalt, and his realm.

When she was sixteen years old she was cooperating with the Grimleal who were strongly involved in the war for the first time. And, what scares her very much today, she found their lifestyle and devotion to their master fascinating. But the thing that she wanted from them the most was their unnatural dark powers.

She started learning from them, and soon she became a powerful dark mage. She was standing in Plegia's side on the battlefield many times, and one day she met her brother among the soldiers of the Ylisse army. When she found out that her brother is devoted to the Exalt, and that he is supporting his king's actions, she killed him without hesitation.

Soon after that battle she met her future husband, who was a younger son of the Great Priest of Grima. He was nearly normal human back then, and she liked him, he liked her too… It's hard to believe now, but long time ago understanding existed between the two of them.

After some time they got married, and the young woman was pregnant. Many Grimleal were excited about it, because there was an old prophecy that the child of the Great Priest will be marked out by master Grima, and one day by performing the Awakening ritual he, or she will be able to become one with their master. In other words that child will be the epitome of Grima himself.

The woman didn't believe in that prophecy of course, she didn't believe in any god on the first place. So she wasn't surprised, or disappointed when she found out that her first born son is absolutely normal human being.

But, what is more important when she became a mother she started to change, she withdraw from the war, and she gave up on her vengeance. She sacrificed her life to raise her beloved son.

Six years later she was a completely different person than she was before. She was calm, and quiet, and she was a good mother for her child. The time she has spent with him, was probably the most happiness in her entire life. So when she found out that she is pregnant again, she was even happier.

Even for one second she didn't think, that the prophecy might come true.

"But it is true…" She whispered to herself, and two big tears came out from her eyes. Her daughter is the vessel of Grima, his puppet, his pawn. The girl will never be able to be just herself. She will become the Fell Dragon, it's her fate. The Grimleal will brainwash her, and she will be as devoted to Grima as they are. And then she will bring destruction and death to the world…

"Is this a punishment for me, for all these sins I've committed in my life?"

The mother bowed over her crying daughter, and she kissed the baby on the forehead.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered into her daughter's little ear. "I'm so sorry about your fate…"

And suddenly she felt, that mutiny takes control over her mind.

No… - She was thinking. - I cannot allow this; I cannot allow this, as this child's mother there must be a way to stop Grima…

And then, she did something that she did not do for many years; she began to pray to Naga. She bagged the Divine Dragon for forgiveness for all these sins, and mistakes she ever committed, and she was asking and begging the goddess to save this baby from her terrible fate. After some time of praying begging and tearing, the woman could hear a cold laugh from some indefinite direction.

"After all these years…" The woman heard a jeering voice. "After all these crimes you've committed, after your betrayal, after you've killed your own brother, you still dare to bother Lady Naga…?" The mother suddenly saw the person in black robe with a big hood on their head. This someone was looking at her from the corner of the room. The person came slowly to the woman's bed without making any sound. He or she was somehow unreal, shadowy as if it was a ghost, or something like that.

"Your insolence really has no limit… Celia Maclir."

The mother held her breath for a moment. It's been a long time, since she heard her family name, her full name… The last time was probably when she was still in Ylisse, more or less eleven years ago.

"Who… are you?" Celia asked with a shaking voice. "How do you know my name?"

"I know everything about you…" The mysterious person said with a strange smile on her face. "After all I'm watching over you, your entire life…"

Now Celia was really scared. Could it be some Grimleal spy who is sent to watch her every move? If (she?)(At least this voice sounds feminine) heard how the desperate mother was praying to Naga, then Celia might consider herself dead.

"I said I'm watching you your entire life. And by this I mean, ever since the day you were born. Don't worry, I'm not one of those heretics."

"E-excuse me?!" This time Celia was absolutely confused. "I didn't say… anything."

"No, but I can hear your thoughts as well as your voice. In other words I can read your mind."

"H-how can this… be…?" The mother asked slowly.

"Well… I'm already a spirit, and spirits can do many things that living people can't even imagine..."

Celia looked at this mysterious person with great fear in her eyes, she didn't know what to think, or what to do anymore. This whole situation was like a dream and the person she sees before her eyes is unreal. Did she accidentally fell asleep? The mother didn't know, she just continued staring without any word.

"Are you afraid of me?" The person asked, but Celia was not able to answer. "Well, you probably should, because… Celia Maclir, I despise you... You are such a hypocrite. First you've betrayed your own country, than you involved yourself with these heretics, you served the Fell Dragon as if he was a god... and now when you gave birth to this little monster, when it's nearly too late to change the course of destiny, you decided to ask Lady Naga for help, and you think it would work?"

Celia just shook her head.

"I don't know but… I have no idea what else I can do… I know I'm a failure… I've wasted my whole life trying to avenge my father's death, and in the end I didn't… I was betrayer, and a murderer. I've killed so many people... my own brother among them… But it was all a mistake. I was able to understand it thanks to my son, but it was already too late to change anything… I can't turn back time… I can't erase these mistakes… And now because of all my actions this poor baby…" The mother wasn't able to end that sentence, because she suddenly breaks into tears. She has been crying with great salty tears, over the grim fate of her own daughter.

"That's right..." The mysterious person said." This little monster is in a difficult situation indeed…"

"Don't call her that!" Celia suddenly shouted. „I don't care if you are some ghost or servant of Grima, or Naga! You have no right to insult my daughter like this! After all, she didn't do anything wrong yet… she is still innocent. And if there is any monster in this room… it's me."

The person winced when (she?) heard those words, and (she?) was staring at Celia for a long while.

"You already love this baby very much… It's good. Love is a great power, one of the greatest in the world. So maybe there still is a chance…"

"For what?"

"For saving your daughter from her horrible fate, of course."

"What?" Celia asked in surprise. "So there is a way!"

The mysterious person sighed loudly. "You were praying for help weren't you? So here I am."

"You… But I was praying to Naga, I have no idea who you are…"

"I know you don't, and I think it is about time to finally introduce myself." The person took off the hood, and the face of a young woman appeared before Celia's eyes.

She had shoulder-length hair in the color of sand, big dark-brown eyes, little snub nose, and mouths as red as rowan's fruit, her skin was light pink.

Celia was staring at the woman in disbelief. She was like an older version of the baby, her hair, her eyes, and her nose. There were uncanny resembles.

"Yeah this girl resembles, me even more than her own mother, but it's not as strange as you think Celia… After all we are all relatives."

"Relatives…?"

"Yes, you see… The problem is, Lady Naga is not able to help your child, because this baby is contaminated by Grima's blood. And that's why I came here instead of the Divine Dragon."

"Are you… some other goddess?" Celia asked curiously.

"What…? No, not at all. I'm a human in flesh and blood… or I was, when I was still alive. In fact I'm your distant ancestor. I'm Lina Maclir, but this name probably didn't tell you anything because the world, knows me better as the Hero of Shadow…"

"The Hero of Shadow…" Celia repeated like an echo. "The Hero King's right hand... one of the strongest knights in the whole Ylisse history… My family founder... Are you really him…? Wait, you are a woman!"

Celia was so surprised that she lost all words for a while. When she was a little girl she heard many stories about the breve Hero of Shadow. After all, it was her ancestor, and all the members of Maclir family were always proud, that they are his descendants. But according to the legends the Hero of Shadow was a man as big as a mountain, as brave as a lion, and as strong as a bear. That was the loyal guardian of The Hero King. So Celia was always imagining him as a big man with great muscles, long beard, and very long unkempt hair, with many scares on his face, and with cold eyes.

But the person standing before Celia now, was first of all…a woman. She was a woman with beautiful face, without any scares on it, with radiant smile, and well-groomed hair.

The woman who called herself Lina just laughed. "You were thinking I'm a man, weren't you? Well, most people think so, because history books have no any precise information about me. Even my name is lost to the history… But, it's probably for the best; after all, the only one thing for which I lived for was my Liege's greater glory."

"Pay me no mind…" Celia finally said. "I'm just surprised because… because you are… a woman… beautiful woman in fact… and all these legends about you are so… so…"

"Exaggerated and beyond belief." Lina sighed. "That's right, legends are always like that, and that's quite funny you know…? I mean, when I was a young girl I believed in legends as if they were one and only true, and now… wait that's not the point! I didn't come here to talk about myself; I'm here because of Grima's vessel." Lina looked at the baby in Celia's arms.

The mother looked at the woman carefully.

"Could you do something to stop Grima from…?" She paused for a moment in searching for the right words. "…possessing my daughter?"

"Yes… and no… I mean… that depends…" Lina responded. "I can become her spiritual guardian, and I can make her will stronger if you allow me… Then she will be able to fight Grima's will inside of her mind."

"Stronger will…? Grima's will inside of her mind…? What do you mean by that?"

When Lina realized that Celia doesn't understand her speech at all she simplified her deduction. "I can give her very special power… and thanks to this power, she will be able to reject Grima during the ritual of Awakening, and then she will defeat him… But of course, there are some conditions… Many things depends on you too… The question is how much you're ready to sacrifice for the sake of this child?"

"Everything." Celia replied without hesitation in her voice. "I'll do absolutely everything to save this child from the demon dragon's influence…"

"Even if your life will be shorter because of that? Even if you will be all alone for the rest of your existence? Even if you'll lose your most important thing?"

There was a moment of silence between the two women. Celia gritted her teeth and she reverie for some time. She was unable to even imagine that her life could be worse than it already is. She had so many regrets, she was pitying herself so much, and she was already alone in this world. She had nothing to lose anyway.

"For the sake of my daughter…" She finally said."…I'm ready to stand all these hardships."

"This is the power of love indeed…" Lina said. "So you agree for my help I presume?"

"Yes… If there is even a small chance to change this child's destiny… then yes."

"Allow me to give a name to this child as well, then." The Hero of Shadow said.

"Why? Is this also necessary?"

"It would be easier for me to protect this girl, if I'll give her the right name."

"Then I agree… It'll be an honor to my daughter and me."

Lina bowed to the little girl who was sleeping calmly in her mother's arms. And for the first time, she looked at her with gentle eyes. She placed her hand on the little forehead, and for a few seconds the blue light flares the room.

"I'm granting you, the great power of will. From now on your will, will be even stronger than Grima's. Use it for the sake of the future… and also for your own sake…" Lina took her hand off the baby and then she said. "Your name will be Lina Maclir from now on. You and I will share the same name, I your family founder, and you… It's last heir. I'll also become your guardian, and I will stay by your side until the day of your death…"

Celia was listening to these words with growing amazement. She was holding her breath, and she was afraid to let it go. This moment was just so solemnity and it would be pity to ruin it. Her daughter received the same name as the legendary Hero of Shadow, and she will be able to fight against her fatal destiny…

"Yes, she can fight it but you can't make her to do so." Lina was reading Celia's mind again.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Everything depends on the decision she will made in the future. You and I too, are hopeing that she will reject Grima one day… But if she will decide to serve as the Fell Dragon's vessel, none of us could stop her… You can't enforce her to do anything nor do I… And if she will become one with Grima there will be no hope for humanity at all… Grima's power in connection with the power I just gave her, will make her, and also him unstoppable…"

Celia looked at Lina with a great fear. "If it's so risky, then why did you grant her this power…?"

"Because this is our last hope now… The vessel is already in this world, and she's the prey of the Fell Dragon. If I wouldn't do it, then she would be just Grima's puppet, a brainless fanatic just like the other Grimleal. But with the power I granted her, she would almost certainly revolt against Grima. He himself is and epitome of destruction and death, and he can bring nothing more than pain, and sorrow to the world. The Grimleal believe that their master will destroy the world and then he will recreate it, but it's just a great lie… The Fell Dragon has no any power of creation, because he is not a god… he's a demon actually. Powerful demon, but just demon… This is all true about him and your daughter have to reach to this conclusion all by herself. Then and only then, she will be able to reject him."

"How could she reach to such conclusion in a place like this?"

"She could and she will. And because of that, one day she will probably set her heart on escaping from the Grimleal… And when this time will come, you will be the one who will help her in escaping from this place. It will be the most important task in your life, so when it happen, you mustn't hesitate even for a second."

When Celia heard these words she set her eyes on her ancestor in disbelief.

"How, am I supposed to do that?! To escape… from here?! Believe me I dream about it… I dream about it ever since the day when my son was born… But it's just impossible. In these dangerous mountains…? With Grimleal spies, and assassins in every corner? This whole place is like a giant trap without an exit!"

"Calm down, I'm going to tell you exactly how you can escape from this temple full of heretics and murderers… and some other useful things as well... But in exchange, you must promise me, that in the day you will run away with your daughter you will also gave to her the gemstone which you stole away from the Exalt, right before you left Ylisse. It contains the power of light, and it will also be helpful in her fight against Grima."

Celia was dumbfounded at first, but when she reminded herself, that she has a ghost who can read minds before her eyes, she wasn't so surprised anymore.

Nobody else knew about it, but in the night when she left her home, she took the gemstone known as Argent with her. To protect the sacred orb, part of the Fire Emblem was her family duty for hundreds of years, so she knew exactly where they were holding it. For her, the word 'steal' was too much. She just took it from home and she buried it in her father's grave, because she considered Argent as her father's property. And besides she wanted to punish the Exalt for his crimes by that action… She was so young, stupid and full of hatred back then…

"So, what is your answer?" Lina asked her. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes…" The woman replied.

"Then listen to me very carefully now, Celia Maclir…"

* * *

**Author's notes: Well... I know that my idea is a bit strange, and confusing. But I want to know what do you think about it anyway. (Just please don't hate me, and my bad English too much ok?)**

**Lina the Hero of Shadow, and the newborn Lina are my avatars from Fire Emblem New Mystery of the Emblem, and Awakening. That's why they looks the same and share the same name. I've always wanted to connect them somehow, that's the reson why I created Celia, and her live story. **

**Also I'm so sorry for every small, or big grammatical error on this chapter. **

**I hope you enjoyed it anyway.**

**I do not own Fire Emblem **


	2. Unexpected News

At the time when Celia has been speaking with the Hero of Shadow her servants were busy, looking for master Validar. But for some reason, they were unable to find him anywhere. The women asked every person which they passed by if they had seen him, but nobody did…

They were wondering where he might be at the time like this, when he's needed. Finally when they reached to the door that led into the great altar of Grima, they learned from the guardians of the altar, that master Validar, master Xerxes, and many other high priests of Grima are attending very important ceremony right now. And it's absolutely forbidden to interrupt them.

"But we have a very important information to tell him and the other priests!" One of the women shouted out in excitement.

The guardian shook his head in irritation. "The ceremony will end in two hours from this moment. You can't speak with him until then."

After hearing these words the servants had departed in disappointment. But one of them, the first who saw the mark on the baby's hand, decided to stay. She really wanted to announce this great information to the high priests and see their reactions. Reaction of master Validar especially, after all who would think that his child, his and an outsider woman will be selected by master Grima himself as his vessel…

So she was waiting all this time, together with the guardians.

After two hours and half, of idleness and boredom, she was so irritated that she was ready to leave, but just when she stood up from her seat, the door of the Great altar opened, and many priests clothed in dark ritual apparels came out from the altar. The woman had started to search for Validar immediately, but in this crowd of dark robes, when every person looks the same, it was hard to find him. After some time, she caught a sight of him and his brother. They were enwrapped in their conversation, so she approached them quietly, and she was waiting for them, to stop talking. But when they discovered her presence, they cut their talk right away.

"What are you doing here, woman?" Validar asked her with a cold voice.

"And how dare you interrupted us?!" Xerxes shouted in irritation.

To be more specific she didn't interrupt them yet, but she didn't protest. She was too afraid of them and she respected them too much to argue. After all they are sons of the previous Great Priest of Grima, and Validar will almost certainly become his father's successor when a word about his daughter will scatter among the Grimleal.

"Master!" She kneeled before Validar. "Your wife safely delivered your first daughter to the world. The baby is healthy and strong."

"Good…" Validar said with ignorance. The fact that he has a daughter didn't impress him at all.

"You don't say!?" Xerxes said with irony in his voice, "Congratulations brother!" He exclaimed, so loudly that many people around, turned their attention at them. "If that's all…" Validar's brother said with a smirk. "…Then you can already leave."

"That's NOT all!" Servant of Celia replied him bluntly. Sometimes he can really get on her nerves. "This girl has a mark of master Grima on her right hand!" She shouted it out for everyone to hear that information.

Silence fell in the great hall where all priests were gathered. Xerxes opened his moths in disbelief, while Validar remained silent and unmoved, as if this information doesn't reach to his mind yet. And one second later a real storm began…

Great fuss had started; the priests started asking the woman, one after another if she is absolutely sure that the baby is marked. Some of them cannot believe in this phenomenon and they were arguing between themselves if it's true or not. And there were also people who had started their prays to Grima, to thank him for this happy day. But one voice was more loud than any other in the hall.

"This woman is lying!" The feminine voice shouted. "Celia is an outsider! A commoner from Ylisse! It's impossible for someone like her to give birth to master Grima's vessel! She is not really one of us! She's not of our bloodline!"

That was the voice of Lady Ruth - Xerxes's wife. The servant knew exactly, why she is so angry. She is pregnant and more or less after two months from now, she will give birth to her third child. Her daughter, as well as her son were not worthy enough to become Grima's vessels, but still she was full of hope. She was so sure that this time, her child will proof worthy… but in such situation all her dreams would fall apart.

As a result of her words new discussion had started. That's true, Lady Celia was of Ylisse blood, and the possibly that she would deliver the chosen baby to the world was nearly zero. Nobody even considered, such a possibility before.

The woman, who brought this message to the priests, was somehow lost in that situation. She knew that this information will trigger great stir, but she was unable to predict… this. That was just great chaos all around her. She looked at the two brothers. She had a hope that they could smooth out this situation somehow. She saw Validar with a big maniacal smile on his face, and Xerxes holding his own head, with doubt and disbelief in his eyes.

They can't help me. - She was thinking, and then, very simple resolution came to her mind.

"Are you accusing me of lying, milady? If you wish it, you can go to see the baby on your own eyes, and then you will learn that I'm not lying."

"That's it!" Someone from the crowd said. "All we have to do, is to go and see the child, and then we could reaffirm this information, and end up this pointless discussion!"

Everyone agreed with him, and now all of them wanted to go, and see the baby immediately.

"No!" The woman said. "My mistress have to get some rest now. The delivery was very hard and painful for her. I beg your forgiveness but, I cannot allow all of you to bother her at this moment."

"Of course…" Validar finally spoke up. "We can't all go at once to this small chamber. Only a few people should go for now, to check out the mark on the baby, if it's really there. Xerxes and I will go… and Ruth, you can come with us if you wish."

"With pleasure…" Ruth said, trying to hide her anger.

"The rest of you, wait here until we will come back." He said and all four of them went to the room where Celia was.

* * *

They were silent for all the way. They were enwrapped in their own thoughts. Xerxes was still skeptical about this whole situation. The possibly that none other woman, than Celia might became the mother of master Grima's vessel was so unreal to him that now he simply couldn't accept this fact.

This servant-woman is just driveling, or she gets big ideas of nothing. After all, it might be some other mark, not the mark of master Grima – no, no. It would be crazy if Validar's daughter could become one with our master. Validar is my younger brother, I'm older, I'm his superior. My blood is more pure than his, and his wife is out of our society. There must be some kind of misunderstanding… Yes, yes that must be it.

He was unaware of it, but he was in a great panic. He knew that if this news turn out to be true, his little brother will become the Great Priest instead of him. He was worried about his position and his authority among the Grimleal.

About his wife, as we already know she was very angry. Angry about this whole situation, angry about this stupid gossip… Ruth, as well as her husband didn't believe in the messenger's words. She was sure that it must be some error in that information. Celia cannot be mother of master Grima. She is of Ylisse blood… Ylisse! The kingdom, of those who were fighting against Grima, and who killed him hundreds of years ago.

Even the fact that Celia was welcomed among the Fell Dragon's believers as one of them was absolutely unacceptable for Ruth, but when she and Validar got married her new sister in law started to hate her so much. Celia was so pathetic, so annoying, and she was spoiling her little brat all the time.

Ruth just couldn't stand it; that stupid woman was spending her all free time on playing with her annoying child, even though the boy wasn't selected by master Grima.

In Ruth's opinion he didn't deserve any attention from his mother, or anyone else, after all he was a failure. Just like Ruth's daughter, and son which she in point of fact, abandoned after she found out that they are not chosen by their master.

She concluded that she doesn't need them. If they are not worthy for the Fell Dragon, then they are not worthy enough for their mother as well.

Ruth unconsciously touched her belly. - The vessel of master Grima is here in my womb. There is no way Celia's child could be the chosen one. It's an error, I'm sure, that her daughter is just another failure… I will be the mother of the Fell Dragon's vessel… certainly…

And also there was Validar of course. He probably was the most surprised person of all. And the most excited as well. There was, still possibility that the servant is mistaken, but who knows? Maybe she's right, and his daughter really is the chosen one?

Anyway, he didn't expect that at all. Ever since he married Celia he knew that a chance to produce an ideal vessel for master Grima with his wife's foreign blood is nearly impossible. But he always had a… weakness for Celia. With her thirst for vengeance and endless hatred for her own country, he found her personality fascinating, and when they were younger, they were getting along very well.

He decided to marry her because he wanted to. Not because someone forced him to do so, like it was with Xerxes and Ruth, who got married only because the previous Great Priest of Grima (their father) found Ruth the best candidate for the wife of his eldest son.

Because Validar was younger, he was freer in his decisions. His father didn't care about him at all, and Validar didn't care about his father as well. He didn't even care if master Grima would be born as his child, or Xerxes's - he never had such great ambitions to become the Great Priest of Grima. He just wanted to serve his master the best way he could, as one of many other priests. He never dreamt about being the Great Priest, but if his child is selected by the Fell Dragon, then his aim will be to guide his daughter towards her destiny, and bring master Grima to the world, together with her. In other words he would become the Great Priest, not Xerxes.

It would be such a great honor… - He was thinking. - Child of my flesh and blood… a god…

For a moment he drifted off on his dreams, and before he realized it, they were already before the door to Celia's chamber.

The servant knocked to the door carefully.

"Milady, may I come in?" She asked but there was no response from the other side of the door.

"We're coming in, Celia!" Xerxes shouted, and without stand on ceremony, he opened the door to the room. The woman was incensed, by his rude behavior, but again she didn't say anything, and all four of them came inside.

Celia was fast asleep, she was looking pale and exhausted. Right by her side on the pillow was her child covered in silk material. The baby was asleep as well, but this fact did not stop Xerxes from taking the baby out of her place, to examine her little right hand, carefully.

"It's really here…" Xerxes whispered with a shaking voice. At that moment he really wanted to kill all of them; Validar, Celia, and even Grima's vessel. All his ambitions… All his plans just fell apart because of this girl's existence.

His brother and wife approached him slowly, to look at the baby's hand. Ruth became pale while Validar smiled in a strange maniacal way. They both saw it. On that small hand, there were three eyes on the left side of the mark and three eyes on the right side of it, two lines connected all six eyes together. They had a feeling as if master Grima was staring at them from that hand. That was it, the sacred mark.

The servant smiled at them with triumph on her face, but they remained silent for a while, they didn't know what to say.

Meanwhile the little girl opened her eyes, and when she saw so many people staring at her with their scary faces and empty eyes, she started crying and screaming with all her might.

"Calm her down!" Xerxes ordered the servant, and he gave her the crying baby. The woman did her best to calm the little girl, but she was crying loudly without a break.

All that noise, caused Celia's sudden awakening. When she opened her eyes, and she saw such a fuss all around her, she got angry at them all.

"What… are you doing here!?" She asked resolutely, but with some effort. She was still exhausted after all. "And why are you bothering my daughter? You! Give her back." She ordered the servant. "I can see that you have no idea how to take care of her."

The young woman's face became bright red, but she returned the baby to the mother immediately. Celia embraced the little girl and, she whispered something gently into her ear and she was cradling her, until the baby fell asleep again.

Ruth rolled her eyes, and she cleared her throat in suggestive way. Celia looked at her with irritation; her hazel-gold eyes were very cold.

"What is it?" She finally asked her sister in law.

Ruth was about to answer but her husband opened his mouth first. He was well aware that those two women hate one another. He cannot risk that Ruth might insult Celia now. After all, she is the mother of Grima's vessel and insulting her might be… dangerous.

"You see Celia…" He said quickly."…We've heard the news about the mark, and we came to check it out as soon as we could. After all, we were waiting for the day when master Grima's vessel will be born, for nearly hundred years. Please forgive us, we had no intention to wake you up, or much the worse, your child."

Celia just sighed. "Right… The mark is real, isn't it? This baby is the vessel of Grima from the prophecy…"

"Yes, she is…" Validar answered her this time. "I must admit that I'm really surprised… Of course in a positive way. I would never suspect that you could give birth to our master… my dear."

Celia took a good look at her husband. Something was different about him; his tone the way he was looking at her, his strange smile and the fact that he addressed her 'his dear'. All this together made Celia very unease… She didn't know what could she expect from him. She just didn't know what is inside of this man's head, anymore. Not that she started, to be afraid of him or something… but every time she was close to him, speaking with him, or even being in the same room was somehow hard for Celia lately. She has this unbearable chilly feeling about him, and she just cannot stand him. Ever since the day when he started reading the ancient dark tome called 'Grima's Truth' he became more powerful but also, he slowly gone mad. His behavior has changed, he became crueler and since then, he was much more devoted to the Fell Dragon.

"Yeah… I was in shock too…" She finally said.

"Nobody expected that from you of all people, you are not even one of the Grimleal." Ruth said in catty tone.

In response Celia set her eyes on Ruth and she frowned. She knew that her sister in law said it only to disparage her.

"You must be very proud!" Xerxes was trying to turn Celia's attention from Ruth to him. He was already mad at his wife, she was just unable to hide her real feelings, and her anger was right on her face.

"Yes." Celia answered him quickly "I'm proud of my daughter."

"It's good to see, you feel better milady" Celia's servant spoke up. The young woman was worried about her mistress before, because when she found out about the mark, she was looking so gloomy and sad, but she finally pulled herself together. Now it was clear to the servant that her strange behavior was just a shock. Lady Celia was as surprised as everyone else, that's all.

"Did you pick a name for the current owner of this body?" Validar asked his wife. "She need one, until the day when she will become one with our master."

What do you mean by 'current owner of this body', fool?! This child is the one, and only rightful owner… - Celia really wanted to say it to her husband, but despite all her wrath when she heard these words, she had not enough courage, to do so. Sentence like this could only trigger an adjudication of death on her.

Validar saw something strange in Celia's expression when he asked her that question. Hatred appeared on her face for a few seconds. He knew that face, she always had that expression when she was talking about Ylisse's Exalt the person she hate the most in her life. The only difference was, that this time, all her hatred was aimed not against the ruler of Ylisse, but against her own husband.

After a moment she took a deep breath, and she restrained her anger.

What's wrong with her? - Validar asked himself.

"Yes…" Celia was finally able to answer his question. "Our daughter's name is Lina."

"Lina?" Ruth spoke up immediately." Isn't that means 'tenderness'? Such a pathetic name… It's so much like you…"

"Did I ask you for your opinion?" Celia said irritated. "I don't care what you think about the name, you have nothing to do with this!"

"And besides, you are wrong Ruth." Xerxes chimed in again. "Lina means 'the olive crown of heroes' in ancient language. I'm sure Celia means that by giving her daughter this name. In my opinion it's very suitable name for the child chosen by our master. Isn't that right, brother?" He turned around, to face Validar.

"To be honest the meaning of the name doesn't matter for me… The only thing that I care about is for this girl to fulfill her destiny…"

"Yes, you're right." Xerxes agreed with Validar with a smirk on his face. He was angry beyond believe, but as opposed to his wife he was able to hide it very well. He was always a good actor, and therefore he was so great in manipulating other people.

But everything has its limit…- He was thinking. - One more minute with this bunch of idiots, and I'll be mad. What a day... First long, and boring ceremony, next this terrible news… My whole life fell apart, in one moment. I need some rest, and I need it now.

"Anyway…" He said out loud. "Now we are all certain that the mark is real, so we should go back to everyone else, and proclaim that master Grima has returned to the world. So excuse us but we have a very important meeting to attend to. Right Ruth?" Xerxes said.

He took his wife's hand and before she managed to protest he pulled her out of the room.

When they left, strange silence fell in the room. Validar and Celia had nothing to say to each other but for some reason, the man didn't leave the room like his brother did... All this time he was staring at the baby in Celia's arms, and his wife stared at him with her eyes full of coldness. The servant started to feel awkward in this situation, so she decided to say something just to break the silence.

"You still need some rest milady. Please allow me to take Lady Lina from you. You should go back to sleep." Celia looked at her servant with strange emptiness in her eyes; she was acting as if she was in some distant place.

"Yes, thank you…" She said with a dull voice, and she hand over the baby to the young woman. The servant embraced the child very carefully and then she laid her in a small cradle which they prepared earlier, for a newborn baby.

"Is there anything else you need, Lady Celia?"

"No, you may leave…"

"Thank you…" The servant took a bow, and she quickly left the room.

Now there was just Celia, Validar and sleeping little Lina in the chamber.

Validar approached the cradle, and he continued to stare at his daughter. His strange behavior made Celia really worried.

"Don't you have anything to do?" She asked her husband.

"There is nothing more important than master Grima's vessel now…" He replied.

"Right…" Celia sighed. "It's very important to watch over this baby all the time, but don't you think, that you're overdoing it a little?"

"I just wonder why…? Why this child, child of mixed Ylissean and Plegian blood is chosen by master Grima instead of Xerxes's children with pure blood of the Fell Dragon on their veins…"

"Well, for me it's quite simple… I think Grima wanted to make a jibe of the Divine Dragon… Think about it… daughter of Naga giving birth to the most important servant of Grima. He surely humiliated Naga by choosing one of her children as the mother for his vessel… But it's just my assumption though."

Validar set his eyes on Celia. His wife was always surprising him in her way of thinking; he would never came up with such idea. He wasn't sure if it's because she was Naga's believer when she was younger, or just because she was from Ylisse, country with a completely different culture. But things she was doing, or saying sometimes, were so baffling that even he didn't know what to think about them.

"You and your strange ideas…" He just replied.

Celia was smiling. She knew that she amazed Validar by such conclusion. But she was just sure of it… That was the first thing that came to her mind when she saw the mark on Lina's hand. Celia was just one of many puppets of Grima, and he was using her from the very beginning, and he just did it this time as well.

Suddenly the sounds of footsteps were hearable on the corridor, and soon, a little boy about six years old appeared in the entrance of the room.

"Are you okay, mum?!" He yelled a bit too loud, and the baby in the cradle gurgled in protest, but thanks goodness, she didn't wake up again. Meanwhile the boy approached his mother's bed and he seat on it, right beside Celia.

"I was worried, mum…"

"There is no need to worry yourself anymore, Gilbert. I'm fine, sweetie."

The little boy gasped in relief, and he looked around the room in excitement, probably in searching for his newborn sibling, but when he set his eyes on his father, the boy's attitude has changed completely. His whole body tensed up, and he gulped nervously. Until now he wasn't aware of Validar's presence in the room. If he would have known, then he probably wouldn't be so carefree in his behavior. Gilbert has been afraid of his father for as long as he could remember, and he was avoiding the contact with him as much as he could. Somewhere deep in his heart Gilbert knew that his father doesn't care about him, and he has no need to see his son if it isn't necessary.

"It's good to see you… father." The little boy finally coughed out.

"Yes… Greetings to you, too… son."

Gilbert started, to squirm nervously. For a moment the boy really wanted to run away from his father's cold stare, but he restrained himself when he felt his mother's warm hand on his own. Gilbert knew that when mother is around, there is nothing to be afraid of.

He calmed down a little and Celia was content. She was aware of her son's fears, and she always came to his aid in Validar's presence. She was able to understand why her son is afraid of his own father. After all, Validar is cruel to many people. He is merciless to those who are making mistakes, and he's punishing them severely by bloody injures… or by death. But he never dared to hurt his son. He never even shouts at him… Maybe it's because he was of his flesh and blood, or just because father didn't care about his son, but Celia was sure that Validar would never do any harm to Gilbert.

Celia was observing the both of them for a while, and once again she saw how much they are both alike. Gilbert was practically a small reflection of his father. He had the same dark, short and spiky hair, small and narrow dark-brown eyes, a snub nose, and even the complexion of his skin was exactly as fair as his father's. Celia was sure that her husband was looking the same as Gilbert, when he was at his age.

After a long while of silence Validar turned to the exit. Without a word he nodded to his wife and son, and then he took his leave. Gilbert breathed out in relief, and his body was relaxed again, and now he turned to his mother.

"So, so…" He said in excitement "What about my little sibling? Is he okay too? And is it he or she, anyway? How the baby looks like? What's the baby's name, mum?"

Gilbert was so excited that Celia couldn't help but smile at him, and laugh a little. He was such an amusing kid. She was happy that her son was able to be so cheerful and chuffed all the time despite the fact that he was born, as one of the Grimleal, the people devoted to the dangerous monster, who studies dark arts. Most of them were cruel and merciless, but above all they never showed their feelings in public. Sometimes Celia was wondering, if they even have any feelings...

But fortunately, Gilbert was very different from all of them, his mother always wished for him, to be happy, and he was happy mostly thanks to her great love.

"I think you should go and see your little sister yourself." Celia said to him. "But you must be very quiet to not wake her up; she is asleep in that small cradle next to my bed."

Gilbert's eyes sparkled, he just nodded, and on tiptoes without making any sound he approached the cradle, and looked inside of it, very carefully. His behavior amused Celia very much. He was so moved by her words, and he did his best to not interrupt the baby in her beautiful sleep.

He will be a good brother…- Celia was thinking.

"She's so small…" He whispered to his mother. "And she has such short and delicate hair in the same color as yours mother. I bet she will be as beautiful as you are when she will grow up."

Celia smiled at him radiantly. "Why thank you Gilbert, it's good to know that you think I'm beautiful."

"I really think so, mum!" He said to his mother with a smile, and when he turned his head to look at his sister again, he met her dark-brown eyes looking at him curiously.

"She's awake! She's awake, mum!" He said in excitement "What should I do? Did I wake you up? I'm so sorry little sister, I had no intention to…" The baby just gurgled to him in a friendly way. He was feeling a relief, that she didn't start crying.

"Anyway…" He said after a short while of silence. "Nice to, meet you. My name is Gilbert; I'm your big brother, and you are my little sister…" The boy paused for a moment.

"Mother, what's the baby's name?" He asked then.

Celia realized just now that she never mentioned the child's name, to Gilbert.

"Right, I forgot to tell you, but your sister's name is Lina"

"Lina…" The little boy repeated this name many times in his mind, to remember, and get used to it.

"It's very nice name for a girl…" He finally said. "I like it."

Gilbert passed his hand towards the baby as if he wanted to shake hands with her. "Nice to meet you, Lina my little sis." The girl looked at her brother's long fingers curiously, and before he was able to react she inserted his thumb into her mouths, and she started to stuck it in self-satisfaction.

"Hey, what are you doing…? Haha! Stop, it tickles!"

Celia looked at her son with puzzled face. "What is it?" She asked him.

"She's sucking my thumb." He said when he finally restrained his laughs.

When his mother heard this answer she started to laugh as well.

"Well I think it's just means, that she likes you."

"I hope so…" Gilbert replied, and he looked at Lina with gentle eyes. He examined his little sister carefully, and he saw something very strange on her.

"Hey mum…" He said after a moment of silence. "Lina has some strange mark on her hand… What is it?"

Smile slowly disappeared from his mother's face when he asked that question. Suddenly his mum became very sad, and Gilbert saw it clearly.

"Is it something bad?" He asked with fear in his eyes. He was afraid to hear the answer but he wanted to know anyway.

But his mother pulled herself together and she smiled at him calmly.

"No sweetie, there is nothing to worry about…"

He was still too young to know about the prophecy, and about the Grima's vessel. Celia decided not to bother him with that story, mainly because she didn't believe in it herself. Someday she will tell him about his sister's mark and her connection to the Fell Dragon, but definitely not today… She could hardly believe in all these things that happened today, even after her long conversation with the Hero of Shadow…

Yes… She has learned many interesting things from her ancestor, things about the past, and even about the future… Lady Lina left Celia with great wisdom about the ancient times, and with prophecy about the future. She even unveiled to her the reason, why Grima chose her daughter as his vessel of all other existence. In fact the things that she told Validar about Grima insulting Naga by his choice were true… But not the whole true, there was much more… probably too much for Celia… She was tired of this all. When she was trying to think about these things that Lady Lina told her, she obtained nothing more than a headache. She looked at Gilbert who was occupied by playing with his sister, using his own fingers. He was so delighted…

Celia smiled at her children weakly.

No matter what the future holds, I just want for those two to be happy…

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I'm sorry for my bad English, again.**

**But I hope you enjoyed it anyway.**

**I just wanted to say that the only reason why I compared Gilbert with Validar in this chapter, is because I wanted to emphasize that Validar still looks just like a human in this story. (You know what I mean, he's not scary and totally ugly like he was in the game yet.)**

**Thanks for reading, and see you around. :)**

**I do not own Fire Emblem**


	3. His Generous Offer

A few days later the great ceremony, occurred. A ceremony, to appoint Validar as the Great Priest of Grima, and also, to reveal Lina's identity, as the vessel of the Fell Dragon. This day passed by, in praying to Grima, and offering all kinds of preys to him. It was a big day for every Grima's believer…

And now, in the Great altar, lighted by only few small torches, practically in dimness, great aggregation of people moved on. One after another the dark priests approached Validar who held the baby in his arms, and they kneeled before him to pay their new master, and the chosen child rightful respect. Even Xerxes and Ruth did so, of course with some reluctance but it's not like they had any other choice anyway. They have to accept Lina as the vessel of Grima, or otherwise they will die.

And while it was very humiliating day for Xerxes his wife, Validar was more happy than he ever was in his whole live. Suddenly he received authority which he never even dared to dream about before… From now on everybody has to obey his orders; his word is absolute now… Right after his daughter he's the most important person of all Grimleal… He has been so proud of himself, and of his chosen child…

Right before the ceremony he swore to master Grima that he'll take good care of his vessel, and he will bring the Fell Dragon to the world no matter what. Validar could do just as much, for all the blessings he received all of the sudden from his master.

Slowly, long tail of people became shorter, and shorter. When the last priest walked away from the baby, Celia, who was sitting by Validar's side the whole time, immediately took Lina off her father's arms. She has been nervous, and she has been afraid that the girl might start crying out of hunger. The ceremony was extended half of a day already, and Celia had no chance to feed the baby at all, during that time.

She sighed in relief when she found out that Lina is fast asleep. The circumstances for sleeping were very good after all. There was nearly dark in the altar and the priests behaved very quietly, so thank the gods the baby didn't wake up.

After the obeisance, Validar stood up from his seat, and he took a few steps to the front for everyone to see him.

"Grimleal!" He shouted out, resonantly "As you can see, master Grima is among us now. Our master chose my daughter, Lady Lina as the vessel who will bring him to the world again! That makes my daughter our greatest master, byword of Grima's will, and his most precious servant!"

The great whoop was Grimleal's reaction for Validar's words, and of course it caused Lina's sudden awakening. The baby started to cry loudly, and Celia was doing her best to calm her. Meanwhile Validar continued his speech.

"Death will be a punishment for whomever, dare to raise his hand against Lady Lina, or even disobey her! As Grima's believers we must protect her no matter what, until the day of her awakening as our god!"

Now Validar approached his wife, and he knelt before the baby in her arms. Celia was in shock, while Lina just continued her crying.

"As the next Great Priest of Grima I swore before all of you, as my witnesses, my absolute loyalty towards the Fell Dragon, and his vessel."

Another whoop answered him, and Celia saw maniacal smile on her husband's face. She realized that, that speech and, the promise of loyalty was just a performance to impress the rest of the Grimleal. There was no need for him to do such a thing but he probably wanted to show his great devotion to Grima, and by this action, also empower his position as the Great Priest. He has been a good actor, just like his brother…

New Great Priest of Grima finally stood up from his knees; he has returned to place where he was standing a while ago, and then he shouted out.

"All hail master Grima! All hail Lady Lina!"

Right after him all of the Grimleal who were gathered in the altar repeated just like an echo.

"ALL HAIL MASTER GRIMA! ALL HAIL LADY LINA!"

Everyone chanted names of Grima, and Lina many times. Everyone expect of Celia, who was trying to calm her daughter without any effect. The little girl was crying, and crying. She had enough for today; she has been annoyed and hungry. There was no way to calm her in this situation.

Celia looked at all the men, and women clad in dark robes; she knew that she can't protect her daughter from these heretics forever, and this awareness made her very sad. She started to wonder if her daughter really could fight against the ancient dragon which has so many mindless fanatics on his service.

* * *

After the ceremony, Celia has returned home together with Lina. The building where she lived together with Gilbert, and three other servants she somehow trusted, was consisted of eight rather small chambers. And as for a wife of respected son of Great Priest of Grima, it was not much (Ruth for example, is living in a great residence with twenty huge chambers. Her house is practically palace) But Celia choose that place mainly because of its location, and she didn't mind that it was modest (as for the person of her status).

The house was located far away from the temple of Grima, the central point of Mediuth city (the city of those devoted to Grima) where all Grimleal were gathering every day, so there was quiet, and calm. Celia didn't have to worry about some dark priest coming to greet her, because they had no any interest in coming to such… bush. The other upside of this small residence was a huge garden where Celia was absolutely free to raise her beloved flowers. She really loved this activity the most. Her garden was full of all kinds of different roses in every possible color. This beautiful place was her asylum, the only one where she was able to forget about her calamities, and just relax.

When she came inside her house the first person who welcomed her was Gilbert.

"Welcome back mum!" He said cheerfully.

She bowed down to him, to stroke his head.

"I'm back sweetie; I hope you were a good boy when I was away…"

"Yes mum, I didn't break anything, and I ate dinner without complaining." He said quickly.

Celia kissed him gently on the cheek, and she smiled at him. "I'm proud of you."

"You should be milady, young master Gilbert truly is a well-mannered gentlemen"

Tall, well-build man with long silver heir and cinereous eyes was going in their direction. Celia greeted him with warm smile on her face.

"Good day to you, Charles..."

"…And even better to you, milady." The man replied her as he always did. "How is the ceremony?"

"Awfully long… but fortunately it run out without any disrupts."

"You must be exhausting milady. Let me take care of Lady Lina in your stead." The man said.

Celia was really grateful for his offer. After five years of serving as her guardian, and servant in one person, Charles learned to read his mistress quite well, her eyes were red and her skin was pale, so she was clearly in need of rest. He understood that, without any words from her. Lady Celia was the most important person to him, and he has been absolutely loyal and, devoted to her. She was his only light in this world full of darkness and shadows.

He never wanted to be one of the Grimleal, but he had no other choice. He was born as only child of high priest of Grima, and naturally, father wanted his young son to follow his footsteps. For some time, Charles was prepared for the role of being the high priest, but soon he found out that he has no gift of dark magic. And in addition, the other dark priests were saying that he's too soft to become servant of Grima. His father was disappointed, but when he found out about his son's lack of magic he never mentioned the possibly of becoming the priest again, so Charles was relieved. Deep inside his heart Charles hated Grima; he hated to offer preys to him, he hated to pray to him and, most of all the man hated worshiping him. He was always astonished, of how the other Grimleal were devoted to this, in his believe, monster. Every Grima's believer he knew was nothing but shadow of a man without any personality, and without feelings…

But Lady Celia was so different than everyone else… Charles saw that immediately, when they first met. She was warm, kind and she was never afraid of expressing her true feelings. He wanted to know her better, so when he discovered that wife of Lord Validar is in need of a personal guardian he volunteered immediately, and soon he became well-trained wyvern rider, a knight able to protect his mistress. And he gladly was in service to her in small affairs as well, as for example taking care of her son.

"Thank you very much for your concern." Celia replied." But I'm afraid that I cannot benefit … Lina is very… naughty today. Not that I blame her, it was exhausting day for her as well, but she was crying and crying without a break, shortly before ending of the ceremony. Honestly, it was a miracle that I calmed her down somehow… so no offence, but I'm going to take care of her myself."

"So Lina is a naughty girl…? It isn't good." Gilbert said, frowning.

"Don't be so strict to her, my dear." Celia said with lenient smile on her face "She has just few days, she's a newborn baby so, she doesn't know how she should behave."

"Then I'll show her mum, and she will be well-mannered, just like I am." Cheerful smile appeared on the little boy's face. His purity really moved Celia.

"I'm sure you will." She said. "Someday, when Lina will learn how to speak and walk, but I'm afraid that it would be impossible sooner."

"So anyway, milady…" Charles spoke up. "At least, allow me to help you in your duties then, I insist."

"Yes mum, I can help you too, let me help too!" Gilbert begged her.

Celia laughed a little. "Well, if you want it so much, how could I say no?"

"Yaaay!" Gilbert jumped in excitement. "I'll be the best helper you've ever seen!"

Both, Celia and Charles smiled at the boy, seeing his happiness, and then they went together to prepare the baby for sleeping time.

After feeding Lina, bathing her, and singing a few lullabies to drowse her, the baby finally fell asleep. Celia had to admit that Gilbert proved himself to be, quite good assistant in taking care of his sister. He was able to calm her down, by speaking to her patiently and he was swinging her cradle gently, until she fell asleep. When Celia and her son finished with putting Lina to sleep it was already dark outside, so Gilbert went to get some rest himself, and his mother finally had a while just for herself.

She went to the garden and, for some time she imbibed the smell of the roses. Then she laid down on the grass and she was watching the shiny stars on the night sky.

But her peace didn't least for long, she suddenly felt the presence of somebody else nearby, and she saw magic circle on the grass.

Damn… When I was just about to relax… - She was thinking.

Two seconds later silhouette of her husband emerged from the shadows. Celia stood up, and she dusted down her clothes a little.

"What a… unexpected surprise…" She said, when Validar approached her. "What brings you here? It's very rare to see you in my house."

"I want to talk to you about something important." The man replied.

Celia rolled her eyes. "Can't it wait until tomorrow? It's getting late, I'm tired, and I think that you're tired too…"

"I'm afraid that I will be very busy as of tomorrow. I won't be able to find even a short while to speak with you, any time soon."

Celia was glad by hearing this news. She wanted to reduce her contact with Validar as much as it's possible, but she never mentioned this fact to anyone. And now she also remained silent.

"Come then…" She said after a short while. "Make yourself at home."

They came to the stoop, and they sat down at the table with snow white tablecloth on it.

"Maybe you want something to drink, or eat?" Celia asked her husband.

"Cup of black tea would be enough. Thank you." Validar replied.

Celia shook the small bell which was laying on the table, to rung for a maid. The woman appeared on the entrance of the house a few seconds later.

She was very surprised when she saw Validar sitting at the table, but she restrained herself and, just bowed before the both of them.

"What is your wish milady?" She asked.

"Bring us two cups of black tea, quickly."

"Right away, milady." The maid bowed again, and she took her leave.

She was in such a hurry that in her way to the kitchen she accidentally jogged Sir Charles so hard that they both fell on the floor.

"Sir…! I'm so, very sorry!" She started to apologize when they finally stood on their own feet.

"What is it?" Charles asked with a strange face. "The house is on fire, or something?"

"No, but…" The maid lowered her voice discreetly "Lord Validar honored us by his presence."

"What!?" Charles asked with both anger and surprise in his voice "He's here?! Now!?"

"Yes…" The woman answered him calmly. "Right now he is with Lady Celia on the stoop, and they are waiting for their tea… So, excuse me Sir…"

The maid quickly took her leave, and Charles decided to go to the stoop immediately, to protect his Lady from that heartless man if it would be necessary. He was well aware that Validar has no scruple at all, and he's dangerous. Charles hated him very much.

The knight had no idea why Lady Celia married that man, but he never dare to ask her why she accepted Validar's proposal. That was a mystery for him, and he would probably never find the answer for this question… But anyway, it wasn't his concern.

He stopped near the entrance and he leaned himself against the wall. He didn't come out to greet Validar, mainly because he didn't want to see him. And also, he had no intention to interrupt in their conversation.

But Celia was in position where she could see him, and her loyal knight's presence calmed her a little. Validar felt his presence as well, but he didn't mind it at all. For some reason he never paid any attention to Charles as if he wouldn't exist. In Validar's eyes the personal knight of Celia was a worthless trash and, a trash doesn't need any attention.

Celia breathed deeply, and she looked right on her husband's cold, and empty eyes.

"So? What do you want?" She asked.

Validar propped his head on his hand. The man set his dark-brown eyes on his wife, and looked at her with his chilly smile.

"I was just thinking that it must be very hard for you to take care of a growing up boy, and a new born baby at the same time…How are you feeling? And how is Gilbert?"

These simple questions caused thrills all over Celia's body. Her first thought was that Validar is plotting something. He didn't care about her, or her way of living for years. He also never paid any attention to his 'growing up boy'. And now out of blue, he came here to ask about her state and, about their son… Something was definitely not right here…

"I'm… alright, thank you for your concern?" This sentence sounded more like a question than like an answer, but Celia couldn't help it. Her husband caught her completely off guard…

"Don't lie to me…" Validar said. "You look pale, your body is shaking, and your eyes are red. You clearly need a…" The man paused for a moment in searching for the right word. "…break."

"A break…?" The woman repeated after him.

What on earth, could he mean by that? She started to think intensively. Many theories and hypothesis run through her mind, and all of them were somehow worrisome.

"Yes…" Validar continued. "Some time to rest and clear your mind. You can even leave this city for a while, as you always wished to do…"

Celia stood up very suddenly. Now it was all obvious to her. She gave to the Grimleal what they wanted the most, the vessel of Grima, and they doesn't need her anymore. She was sure that if she will leave the city now, she won't be able to return. The Grimleal would never let her step into the Mediuth city again, and Validar will be free to do with his children whatever he wants, without their mother's protection.

"I will never leave!" The mother shouted out." Listen Validar, I don't know what are you playing at, but if you're going to separate me from my children I…" Celia was not able to end her sentence, because her husband started to laugh, first very quietly, but then louder, and louder. Celia looked at him very confused, while his eyes were full of jarring amusement.

"Oh my dear, I never said anything like that, where did you get that idea?" He placed his hand on Celia's, probably to calm her a little, but the result was quite opposed. His wife broke her hand free immediately, and she was looking even angrier.

"Don't call me that!" She said nervously. "And don't touch me!" She lost control over her nerves for a while, and Charles was ready to intervene, but his mistress took a deep breath and she restrained herself a little.

"Listen…" She addressed Validar with muted voice "Stop playing with me in your stupid games, and tell me what do you want. Your presence is making me uncomfortable, so spit it and get lost, the sooner, the better!"

Now Validar got serious, jeering smile disappeared from his face and, he sighed quietly.

"I see… Your tongue is as sharp as always Celia… I must admit that you hurts my feelings, I didn't come here to done you any harm. Sit down already, and let me explain".

The woman sat down again with some hesitation, Validar's words didn't convince her at all. She didn't trust him, and she was sure that he has something horrible in mind… as always.

When she sat down at the table again, the maid appeared on the house entrance with tray in her hands; two elegant teacups were laying on it. She served them their tea with dispatch, she bowed before them and soon the maid disappeared inside of the house.

Celia was tired of this, she just wanted Validar to leave as soon as possible, but in the same time she was hopeless that he will do that. He just loves to torture her mind. The woman drank some tea, in order to calm herself, and she found out that the liquid inside of the cup is delicious. When she laid down the cup on the table, she set her eyes on Validar again.

"I'm waiting…" She said with chilly voice. "Explain your motives."

Validar cleared his throat.

"I'm going to sent you more servants… That's all."

Celia's expression has changed from stern to confuse; she was surprised by her husband's declaration.

"For what reason?"" She finally asked. "I don't need any of your dogs."

"But it would lighten your load; you could rest whenever you want to, and have more time for yourself, think positively about it…" The man paused for a while but there was no reaction from his wife.

"And besides…" He started again. "You should understand that Lina needs more attention than you could possibly give her. She need someone to look after her all the time, we must know about her condition, and about the way she's growing up. It's very important to take good care of our master's vessel."

Celia suddenly started to laugh on her husband's face.

"I told you, stop playing with me in your stupid games, and be honest for once." The woman said. "The truth is, that you need someone to spy on us, probably on me especially. You don't trust me, do you? You're afraid that I could raise Lina in… how you always put it…? Ah yes, 'wrong way' is that your case?"

"Spy…? Don't you think the word 'spy' is too much? " The man replied. "I would say that I just need someone to make reports for me from time to time… mainly of how you treat our daughter."

"I just said that… and it is spying."

Validar smiled strangely. "Alright… you can put it like this if you want. You see, my true goal is to bring Lina to the temple, and educate her about her destiny as soon as it's possible, until then I'm going to leave her in your care… But it doesn't mean that I will allow you, to do whatever you want with her… After all, I can see how you spoiled Gilbert for all these years. As a result, he became soft and weak. I just cannot allow you to do the same thing to Lina, you might spoil our son, but the girl is just too precious for all of us."

"You think, that Gilbert is spoiled?!" Celia shouted in anger. "He's just six years old, he's still a child and all I want for him is a happy childhood…!"

"And that's exactly your mistake…" Validar said. "You should wish for him to be good servant of Grima and nothing else… You know… When I was at his age my father started to teach me how to be perfect assassin… Maybe it's time for me, to do the same thing for my son…"

In one second Celia became angry beyond belief, she clenched her fists and she bit her lip so hard that some blood split from it.

"Stay… away… from Gilbert." The woman wheezed with some effort.

Now Celia was fighting against a strong desire to punch her husband in his cynical face, she was doing her best to restrain herself.

Validar looked at Celia very carefully. Her whole attitude has changed; in simple words she was pissed. Validar always knew that his wife has some obsession about their son, and now when he set his eyes on her, it was even more obvious to him. In his eyes she was unhealthy overprotective over Gilbert. He didn't know, that Celia's care and welfare about her son, flowed of love.

"Celia, you should think about his future, you can't hold him in this house forever, he's growing up quickly. He should start hard working to secure himself a high place in our society, and most of all you should educate him about master Grima, he's old enough to know the truth."

When he said these words, strange grimace appeared on his wife's face. Her expression was unmoved like a stone. Her hazel-gold eyes, became cold and empty. Validar was surprised; normally Celia's eyes were reflection of her emotions and feelings but at this moment, there was nothing in them.

"The… truth…?" She said with dull voice, and she approached Validar very closely. "You have no idea what is the truth…" She whispered into his ear.

Her strange behavior surprised the man completely. A while ago she was shaking angry and broken, but now her attitude suddenly changed again. Her action was bold, even insolent, but she was not afraid of him at all. And her voice… Her voice was throaty and sharp, as if it was somebody else's voice. When she departed from him, Validar let go of a breath, which he was holding the whole time. Celia almost scared him by her sudden personality change.

"What do you mean by that?" Celia's husband asked after a long while of silence between them.

Validar's reaction for Celia's enigmatic words was just priceless for the woman. He was impressed, and confused. In fact she never saw him before, with such face and somehow she was proud of that effect. For a moment she wanted to tell him more, but then she concluded that it's bad idea, and way too risky.

"The truth is, we are all just Grima's puppets." She said instead. "He's treating us like playthings but nobody around can see it. He despises us, and uses us, but apparently it's just fine with you and, your followers to being used by this cursed demon…"

Validar frown, and he gritted his teeth, he was appalled by Celia's words.

"Master Grima is our god…" He said adamantly. "Not just a demon, and if you will say something like that again, I will accuse you of heresy, and I'll kill you with my own hands!"

The man shouted out these words, and Charles jump out from his hiding to protect his mistress, but Celia raised her hand immediately, it was a signal for him to stop.

"There is no need…" She said to Charles.

Celia was well aware that her husband's words were just threating, without real meaning. Until now, he never had done her any physical harm. Besides, when they were younger, Validar himself was calling Grima a demon many times and, he taunted of him as well, but it was all in the past now. Back then he was a different man, free of the Fell Dragon's influences… But there is no need to mention it now.

"You shouldn't raise your voice…" Celia said quietly. "…You might accidentally awake Lina. You don't want to disrupt your precious master's peace, do you?" There was clearly a sneer in her words.

Validar looked at her with anger all over his face. She really got on his nerves by 'insulting' Grima.

"Don't make a fool of me Celia." He said a bit calmer. "I came here with an honest intend of agreement with you, but if you wish it so much, then we can be enemies…" Validar drank the whole cupful at one blow, and then he stood up. "I cannot allow you to insult, my master like this, remember that now one my word is enough to kill you or banish you forever, or… took Lina and Gilbert away from you."

Celia set her eyes on her husband.

"You can't blackmail me like that…"

"I can, and I will. I'm not sure if this information came down to you yet, but now I can do absolutely whatever I want to."

He approached Celia, and before she was able to react he took her chin on his hand, and he pressed his forehead against hers. Now she was unable to run from his view, despite that she wanted it very much. The simple awareness that he's so close to her was a torture for Celia. After all her husband has been unknown quantity.

"So, you better stop disparage our god…" He said quietly." …and reconsider my generous offer… very carefully."

"Let her go!" Charles shouted out.

He was already behind Validar with his lance pointed on his back.

"You know…" The man addressed Charles, probably for the first time in his life. "It's very unwise to attack me… I advise you to lower your weapon, and step back. Otherwise the consequences might be painful."

But the knight didn't care about Validar's threating. He remained unmoved, the only one thing that he cared of was Lady Celia's safety, and her husband was clearly dangerous.

Meanwhile Validar let go of Celia, and he slowly turned to face Charles.

"You're lucky that I said everything what I wanted, and I wasted here enough time…"

Then he stepped down from the stoop, and took his leave.

"Goodbye my dear wife." Validar said to Celia, slowly. "I look forward our next meeting… It will probably be sooner than I expected."

Magic circle appeared on the ground, and the man vanished in the shadows.

Celia let go of a great sigh, she knew that she already lost this duel. In one moment she understood that she have to accept Validar's spies on her house, or otherwise she will never see Gilbert and Lina again… so her first thought was correct after all…

She hid her face on her hands, she knew that her peaceful life just ended. Soon this whole place will be full of Grima's fanatics who would probably took care not only of her new born daughter, but also about her precious son's 'education' as well. In her mind Celia already saw how they are brainwashing Gilbert and, how they are stealing his innocence, and happiness from him. And she, Celia, his mother cannot do anything to stop them, she's just helpless.

Suddenly two big tears fell from her cheeks, and she felt Charles's hand on her shoulder.

"Lady Celia…" He wanted to comfort her somehow, but he didn't know what to say.

"No, Charles, don't waste your words…"

Celia wished her knight a goodnight, and then she went to her bedroom to finally get some rest, after this long and hard day.

* * *

**Sorry for my bad English, and thanks for reading this. :)**


	4. The Little Girl & Plans for Her Future

"Big brother, let's play hide and seek!"

The little girl suddenly approached her older brother, and she jumped on his back from behind. The boy was not ready for this sudden 'surprise attack' so he lost his balance, and the both of them ended up on the floor.

"Lina! Are you alright?!" The boy asked his sister, trying to help her stand up.

The girl just giggled in response "I'm fine Gil! Don't be crazy like these servants!"

Lina smiled at Gilbert radiantly with the bright sparks in her dark brown eyes. It was exactly the same expression, as their mother had, when she was happy.

"We are all just care about… you…" Gilbert said with a sad smile.

He was already twelve, and he was old enough to understand that it is not exactly the truth. All these servants who were surrounding Lina, to guard her and fulfill her every whim, cared not about the girl before his eyes, but about the existence sleeping deep within her, the Fell Dragon Grima.

"Anyway, where are your people? It's very rare to see you alone."

"It's great, isn't it?" Lina exclaimed with enthusiasm. "I can see the world without anyone blocking it out before me!"

"Yes, but it's somehow strange. Normally they are all around you."

"They wanted to speak with mum about something, so they left me alone for a while."

They are bothering mother again… - Gilbert was thinking with chagrin.

The servants started to speak with their mother very often lately, despite the fact that they never paid too much attention to her, and she was avoiding them as much as she could. This new situation was worrisome for Gilbert; he was not sure about the Grimleal's intentions. After all they were all servants of Grima, the monster.

The boy reverie for some time, but finally Lina's voice awoke him from his thoughts.

"Are you okay, Gil? You suddenly became sad."

The boy met his little sister's worried eyes, and he quickly started thinking about some excuse for his sudden change of mood. He didn't want to trouble Lina.

"It's because…" He said slowly. "…you scared me very much!"

In response Lina just smiled.

"It was my plan, silly!" She said, laughing at him.

"Hey! It's quite rude of you, you know?" Gilbert made a serious and strict face to chaff a little with her. But when Lina saw it, instead of telling him something in riposte, she got frighten that maybe Gil doesn't like her anymore because of her silly pranks that she was doing to him so often. So she decided to apologize to him.

"Don't be so upset Gil, it was just a joke!" The little girl embraced her brother with her small hands.

"Don't get mad at me, I'll be good, I'm sorry okay?"

Gilbert couldn't help but just smile at her benignly and return her embrace. He wasn't mad at her at all, he just wanted to turn her attention from his problems, but in the process, he accidentally disturbed her.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad at you sis…"

"You're not?" Lina asked raising her head to look at him.

"Of course I'm not. I don't know how to be mad at you; after all you are my favorite sister!"

"But I'm your only sister, so it doesn't count." The girl frowned.

"It's just a small detail." Gilbert replied, and he stroked his sister's hair as his mother was usually doing.

"But anyway, why are you here? Do you need something from your big brother?"

"Oh! That reminds me." Lina grabbed both of Gilbert's hands. "I came to play with you brother! Come on, let's play hide and seek!"

The boy got whirled now; he had no as much free time as his little sister. Every day the servants of his father pressured him to study about dark magic, because some time ago they discovered his natural talent for dark arts.

Well, his great abilities were not so surprising for the Grimleal, after all both of his parents were great sorcerers, and their son has been a genius in the matter of dark magic. It was easy for him to learn it, so it was no problem for the boy.

But what's the worst, the Grimleal forced him to study about Grima, and Gilbert hated these lessons they were serving to him. Many things, about the Fell Dragon, were causing thrills all over his body. According to the Grimleal, the goal of their master is to exonerate the world of all vitiation, and sins… But to accomplish it, Grima have to destroy the world first, and then recreate it as something new. They believed that when it will happen, the world will finally be free of greed, jealous, pride, and false, and then the new era will begin.

The idea of destruction scared the young boy, he was afraid that in this process many people might die. Even good people… His mother… Charles… and what will happen to Lina if she will become one with Grima?

The thought about his loved ones was the most freighting for Gilbert. He also knew that Grima's believers hates all mankind, and they are blaming humans for all evilness in the world.

This fact was a paradox for Celia's son, because for him the Grimleal were evil themselves. There were assassins, murderers, sadists, and other criminals among them. So in his opinion they had no right to judge humanity especially that they were the same… no, probably even worse sinners then the other humans. Something was definitely wrong with those who are worshipping Grima and Gilbert knew it from the start.

"You know…" He finally replied to Lina." I have many things to… do. My teacher told me to read a book about the origins of dark magic, and train some spells with him later on, so I don't think…"

"Don't worry about it!" Lina interrupted him. "I can tell your teacher that I ordered you to play with me, and then he won't be angry at you."

Smile appeared on Gilbert's face - she was right. If his sister ordered him to do something, who is he to disobey her? His magic teacher did not dare to say any word of criticism, because like the Grimleal are always saying. 'Lady Lina's words are absolute' so there was nothing to worry about, indeed.

Lina herself was not sure why everyone are serving her so heartily, why are they fulfilling her every single wish, and why are they so devoted to her. She suspected that it's just because she is still a child, and that's why they are so overprotective about her. She was still a small child, she was not aware of her meaning to the Grimleal, nobody told her yet. But for this little girl all this attention they were giving her every day was just amusing, and she liked it.

"Come on now Gil, let's play!" Lina grabbed her brother's hand and she brought him to the corner of the room.

"Close your eyes, and count to fifty, don't peep. I will hide and you will seek!"

"Yes, right away Lady Lina!" The boy answered her in the way the Grimleal usually does when they were taking orders from the girl, and he chuckled.

"Ha! Very funny". Lina said to him with a small smile on her face.

Then Gilbert started his counting, and Lina quickly left the room to search for a perfect hiding.

She came to the largest chamber in the house, and she started considering every, small furniture in that room as a potential hideout.

The first thing that she thought of, was to hide under the table, but the tablecloth was simply too short, to cover up Lina completely. Mother's wardrobe was large enough for the girl to go inside, and close the door behind her, but on the other side, the wardrobe always crunched very loudly and these sounds might reveal Lina's position. There was also a cabinet, but it was too poky to stay in it for a long time, curtains were too obvious hiding, and bookshelves and clock doesn't count.

Lina started thinking intensively, and suddenly a new idea came to her mind. Who said that she have to hide inside of the house? She decided that she will hide somewhere in the garden. It was a huge area, full of flowers, bushes, and other big plants everywhere, and her brother will never find her there.

She quickly run to an exit, and soon she was in the center of her mother's garden. Lina looked around. There were bushes of so many different kinds of roses in so many colors that the girl was not sure if she could name, all of these dyes. But mother always warned her daughter that roses have spines, so hiding inside of such bush isn't a good idea. Unless, someone is desperate, or a masochist…

After some time of wandering around, Lina saw just perfect hiding. It was a bush taller than the girl, consisted of very big leafs, in a beautiful bright green color. Seriously, one of those leafs was enough to cover Lina completely, so without any more thinking, the little girl jumped inside of that mysterious plant, and she was waiting patiently.

A few minutes later she saw her mother wandering around with the servants. Lina's mum was nervous, and the people around her were irritated as well. It looks like they started to argue about something.

"I can't allow this, Lina is still too young." Celia said firmly.

"Milady, please stop hindering everything…" One of the servants said. "Lady Lina is ready to come with us."

"She is just seven years old, SEVEN YEARS!" Her mother said irritated. "When you've came here to offer your service to Lina, you assured me, that she will stay under my care at least until her tenth birthday. And now you've suddenly changed your mind, just like that? It's unacceptable for me!"

Celia was clearly angry, and frustrated. The Grimleal looked at one another a bit lost, they knew that Lady Celia might be opposed their idea. But they never imagined that she will be so outraged. She should know that bringing master Grima to the world is their priority, and if his vessel is ready for her training sooner, than it was expected, it's even better.

The eldest of the servants, cleared his troth, and spoke up.

"That's true… we said that." He started slowly "But the situation has changed from then on… You see milady, Lady Lina is just… extraordinarily intelligent, and in fact she is a genius. We told you that she will go on her training when she will reach her ten, because we've been thinking that she won't be ready sooner… but she is."

"No, she isn't!" Celia shouted. "She's just a child!"

"Her age doesn't matter." The Grimleal female spoke up this time "She's clever enough to finally understand her true mission. Her abilities of adaptation are incredible, she has learned how to read when she was just three years old, and since then, she was reading, and reading every book she had seen. She already, knows our country's history very well, and she's able to cast some advanced dark spells."

"And that's not all." the other servant said. "She has a tactical mind. I was playing chess with her one day, and believe me, she was a hard opponent. She was able to predict my every move, and I nearly lost that match."

After these words there was a short while of silence, but then the old Grimleal spoke up again.

"Milady due all my respect for you, I cannot agree with your opinion. Lady Lina is not 'Just a child' like you're putting it. She is our savior, our only future, and she is more than ready to start her mission. So please, stop your pointless defiance."

Celia had no argument to desist those people from their idea of taking Lina to Grima's temple sooner than it was planned.

The mother also saw her daughter's great intelligence; Lina was somehow too young for all her knowledge. Even the girl's way of speaking, was too advanced as for her age. Celia was always afraid that Lina's great talents might one day become her curse, and it happened now…

The mother sighed. "I can't…" She finally said. "…I can't agree for this."

"Milady, you must let Lady Lina fulfill her destiny; there is no other way…" The old man said again. "I know that you are attached to your daughter, but there are things much more important, than your selfish feelings."

Celia was feeling offended by this man's words. This old fool dared to call her pure love for Lina selfish, and he was thinking that the mother is just 'attached' to the girl. He probably has no idea what the word 'love' truly means. But he's just a Grimleal, they have no feelings as a rule…She just gritted her teeth and she said nothing in response.

"Also, master Validar is ready to welcome Lady Lina in the temple with open arms at any moment. I can assure you that he will take good care of her."

"Yeah… I'm sure of it too…" Celia said it with her voice full of irony. It was exactly, what the mother wanted to avoid, for Validar to lay his hands on their daughter.

The woman knew that Lina's contact with her father would change her. She would learn the true about her connection to Grima, and the Grimleal, would brainwash her all the time.

The mother frowned in disgust. "You know? I've had enough of this conversation. Maybe we could return to this subject some other time? My head started aching; I'm going to take some rest, so excuse me…" She passed through the Grimleal, and she slowly departed from them. Nobody dared to stop her, but when she disappeared from their sight, they started to whisper something nervously to one another.

"We must ask master Validar to intervene on this matter. I think this is the best option, even Celia can't disobey him, no one can…" The old man said a bit louder than everybody else.

His words has ended the whispering. The others agreed on his idea, and soon the servants part their company, to return to their normal duties.

Now Lina was alone in her hideout. She, eavesdropped some parts of the conversation accidentally, and she was very, very confused. First because she found out that the people who served her, wants to take her to Grima's temple. She knew that many people of this city are the Fell Dragon's believers and she knew about the great altar of Grima, but until now she was not aware that those servants are from the temple. Until now she was thinking that they are just servants of her mother. And if they are from the temple then, why are they needs her there?

Mum was right, maybe she's smart, but still, she is just a kid, why they wants a child among them? And what is her true mission? The old man said that it's even more important than love on her mother, so what might it be? He also called her, Lina savior of the Grimleal and despite all her intelligence, the girl, was unable to figure out why did he believe so. She was just a normal human, like everyone else.

Well, she has a strange mark on her right hand. But when she was asking about it, her mother said that there is nothing to worry about, but she didn't say anything about this symbol.

Then she wanted to find out something about this mark in her books but in the end she did not found anything. But what if it has a meaning? What if it's something important? What if it would change her live forever?

For the first time in her short life Lina was feeling unsecure.

Just who is she? What did the Grimleal are expecting of her? She didn't know that, and this whole situation worried her.

When she was thinking about this, another problem hit her mind. She realized that the Grimleal wants to take her away from her mother and Gil. It's possible that if she will go to the temple, she might never be able to see them again. After all her father is the Great Priest of Grima, and she has never seen him, even once. He never came to see his wife, or children, Lina was only hearing his name from time to time, but she had no idea how did he looks like, or what kind of person he is.

Mother told her once, that Validar as the Great Priest can't just leave the temple whenever he wants to, and besides he is too busy to come and visit his family. He has so many duties on his shoulders, that he doesn't have even a short while for himself. Lina remembered that when she heard that, she was thinking that it cannot be true. She had a feeling that it was just an excuse, which her mother served to her to avoid further questions, so she never asked about it again.

But the absence of her father in their life always bothered Lina somehow… It's not that she misses him, or something. After all how could she miss someone she had never met? But she was always wondering what might be so important to that man that he can't even come and see his own family? Just what the Great Priest of Grima is doing in his life? Is it really forbidden for him to leave the temple? Or maybe he's just a big churl, who doesn't care, about his own children?

Lina didn't know the answer, but the possibility that the Grimleal might take her to the temple, and lock her inside of it for the rest of her life was scary the girl. She didn't want to go with them, she just wanted to stay with mother and Gil forever, but she was afraid that it might be impossible. The Grimleal pushed her mother so much… And when she left, they started plotting something against her. Clearly, they wanted to take Lina to the temple, but why? Just why?

Lina didn't know, she curled her knees to her chest, and she remains in that position for very long time.

* * *

Celia stepped into her bedroom, and she slammed the door behind herself. Then she fell on her bed completely overwrought. She nestled her face on the pillow, and she stayed in that position for a while. The woman started thinking about the way to desist the Grimleal from taking Lina away from this house, but no matter how much she was thinking about it, she had no idea how she could save her daughter from these people. She didn't have any argument to stop them. She knew that, that time will come someday, but she didn't know it will come so fast…

Celia was thinking that Lina will be with her at least for three more years, but it looks like the Grimleal won't allow it anymore. Their next move would probably be, to ask Validar for help…

If he will write a special latter with his signature and seal, where he would 'ask' Celia to send their daughter to the temple now, the woman would not have any other choice than to hand over Lina to him.

Celia suddenly shied, she couldn't even think about what would happen if she would disobey her husband's order… Then, they might kidnap Lina, or even kill Celia to take her out of the way; after all they do not have any use of her, anymore. This way or another the Grimleal will get what they wants, in official way, or by force.

The woman was growing more, and more desperate. This whole situation was hopeless for both - mother and her daughter and there is nothing they can do about it…

"That's right…" Celia mumbled to herself. "I can't protect my children forever; their father can do whatever he wants with them, while I'm helpless…"

The pillow suddenly became wet of tears; Celia heated herself so much in that moment. She hated her own fear, she hated her weakness, and hopeless of her entire live. She was pathetic; she was not even able to protect her daughter, even though it should be her most important duty as a mother.

"What should I do? What should I do?" She was asking herself over and over again, and suddenly a very dangerous and risky idea flashed through her mind.

Maybe if I would run… - She was thinking desperately- …If I would run away from here, together with Gilbert and Lina, then we could live somewhere together in peace and safety…

"I definitely advise you against it, if you would do something as stupid as that, you will almost certainly die. It's just way too risky at this moment…"

Celia froze for one second, it's been a long time since she heard that voice, it was more or less seven years since then... She slowly turned her head to face the owner of that voice. It was a shadowy person covered in black robe, with big hood on her head - the Hero of Shadow paid a visit to Celia again.

"It's been a long time, milady." Celia said, shedding her tears away.

"It's been some time since our last conversation, indeed." Lina admitted.

"So…?" Her descendent asked after a short while of silence. "What brings you here, Lady Lina?"

"Quiet silly question, do I have to remind you that I'm watching over your daughter ever since she was born, and you agreed for that, yourself?"

Celia cannot help but roll her eyes. "I remember perfectly, but I'm sure you know what I mean. Why are you here with me, and not with her?"

"You need me much more now, then little Lina ever did." The Hero of Shadow replied.

"What do you mean?" Celia asked in confusion.

"I'm here to calm you down, and to stop you from pursuing your crazy idea, that came to your mind just now."

"You mean the runaway idea?" The woman just wanted to make sure.

"Yes, that's what I mean…" Lina confirmed.

"But why you of all people, are opposed it? You told me yourself that it is possible to escape, from here… More even, you said that, it's my duty to take Lina away from here when the time will come, so we could..."

"That's true!" The ancestor of Celia suddenly interrupted her. "But I also said that, it would be possible only if your daughter would wish for it herself, and only then." The Hero of Shadow said firmly. "You have to understand something Celia, Lina is not ready to change her destiny yet. As you said yourself she's just a child. She even doesn't know about her bound with Grima yet, and first of all she have to find out about this. Then she have to grow up among these heretics, to understand all errors in their way of thinking, and the simple fact that they are evil."

Celia set her eyes on the shadowy woman, she already knew what Lady Lina was trying to tell her, but for her, as a mother it was still unacceptable.

"Are you suggesting…?" She asked weakly. "That I should hand over my daughter to the Grimleal without any objections?"

Lina sighed. "I know, it's hard for you, and I know how much you love little Lina. But yes, that's exactly what I'm trying to say."

Celia just shook her head in disbelieve, and tears came out of her eyes again.

"Why? Why did it have to be like this? Why can't I do anything to change it? Why can't I protect my own daughter?" She hid her head in her hands in hopelessness.

"What are you saying? You've already done more than enough." The Hero of Shadow affirmed her. "There is a chance to change the course of destiny, and it's all thanks to you. And besides, you provided your daughter with a great protection - you entrusted her to me, remember? I promised to you, and to little Lina, that I will protect her for the rest of her life, and I'm going to keep that promise. I swear to you, that I'll do absolutely whatever it takes to save Lina from Grima's influence no matter where she would be."

Celia just smiled sadly to her ancestor.

"Do you really think it would work? This whole plan of yours I mean, because for me it suddenly appears insane…"

"I see how it is…" Lina said taking off her hood, and smiling at the woman. "You started to doubt in me now…" She took Celia's head on her hands, and she looked directly into her eyes.

The mother started to wonder, how is this possible? Despite the fact, that this Lina was technically a spirit, Celia was able to feel her touch. Her hands were nicely warm, and surpassing delicate as for the legendary, brave hero of legends. But Celia stopped bothering herself about the things that concerned her ancestor long time ago. Lady Lina herself was a denial of all Celia's expectation of the famous Hero King's right hand.

What's more important, peace overtook Celia when she looked on Lady Lina's face, her eyes were so gentle, and full of feelings… good feelings. Celia finally calmed down a bit, and again, she clearly saw many strong resembles in this woman's face. Resembles to the face of her own daughter - Lina would probably be, looking the same way when she'll get older…

"Don't worry about her Celia…" Lina whispered. "And don't you, ever doubt in me. What I told you seven years ago was all true… My Liege made a selfish decision just once in his whole life… and he was selfish for my sake. But this decision was a great mistake with grave consequences… It never should happen, maybe if I would be just a bit stronger that day? If I would just dodge that fatal blow…?" She shook her head quickly. "No… That's all in the past now, I should focus on the present…" Lina sighed quietly. "Celia, let me correct this one mistake, that my Master committed because of my weakness … Just, please let me do this."

Celia just smiled sadly. "Of course I'll let you do that milady, but… it's just so hard for me… The awareness that I have to leave Lina with these fanatics, and heretics is arousing great fear in me… It's so risky when I think about it… Just what would happen if Lina will decide to be vessel of Grima? What if she would wish for destruction of the world, just like her father does? What if I'll never see her again?"

Lina just blinked a few times; she knew that such scenario is still possible despite all her efforts. But still, she believed that the little one, would be wiser than those brainless Grimleal, and one day she will find the right way.

"That's why I'm here..." She replied. "To watch over little Lina, and to guide her towards her life in the way that will lead her to the right decision. It's my responsibility, so don't worry about it for now. And, about your daughter's presence in your life… I guarantee to you that you will reunion with her again… Just be patient, and wait for the right time to come. And please, promise me…" Lina placed her hand on Celia's shoulder now. "…Promise me that you won't do anything stupid, okay? No objections, no tears and no runaway, for goddess sake!"

Celia knew, that she can trust this woman, and she knew that Lady Lina will be the greatest guardian for her daughter, and yet… It was so hard to let her child go alone to this temple full of dangerousness and evilness… But it looks like there was no other way than that.

"I… I promise…" Celia finally coughed out with shaking voice.

* * *

**The end of chapter 4!**

**Thanks for reading. **


	5. Many Questions and Sad Goodbyes

"Mother, I don't want to go anywhere!" Lina cried.

Celia summoned her whole mental straight to smile but still, her eyes were full of sadness. "Calm down a little Lina, I told you that your father wants you by his side, and you suddenly started panic… Why is that?" She did her best to sounds naturally, despite that her heart was full of fear, and sadness.

"Because I don't want to meet him, that's why! He didn't cared about me for the past seven years, and now, all of the sudden he wishes to raise me, or something? What's going on? Why should I leave everything behind, and fulfill his wish? Why should I care about him, anyway? And why I have to move to Grima's temple? I don't want it! Mother, do something… Don't make me to go!"

Just few days ago Lina's mother has received a letter from the temple, and when she read it she became pale like a sheet of paper. Then she locked herself in her private chamber for the whole day. Lina, Gilbert, and also Charles knocked to her doors, asking what happened to her, but she never respond. All three of them were worried about her, as oppose to the Grimleal servants, who wandered around the house with triumph on their faces. They were clearly content by her strange behavior, and it was disgusting.

Lina suspected that this whole situation has something to do with their plan of taking her to the temple of Grima, and she was not mistaken. The next day Celia summoned her daughter to her chamber, to speak privately with her. And then, she announced to the girl, that her father call her to Grima's temple to serve the Fell Dragon as his vessel.

Celia were trying to remain calm when she passed this information to her daughter, but Lina saw clearly that her mother is hart broken and sad, so the little girl really started panic. It was just too sudden and, too strange… It was just five days since Lina accidentally eavesdropped the conversation between the Grimleal and her mother and now she was in this situation… Her servants were already busy by packing her things to valises and bags. And what's the worst nobody even asked her if she want to go to the temple or not, and Lina was outraged by this fact.

"I'm not an object, to move me here and there! Why nobody asked me for my opinion? Why nobody care how I feel about it?" She looked at Celia with remorse in her eyes. "Even you mum…"

Celia approached her daughter and she embraced her firmly. "I'm sorry Lina I have no other choice, your father's words… are absolute…" She said these words with shaking voice, and it scared Lina. Her mother has been afraid… She has been afraid of her own husband… Why everyone, even his own wife is so freighted of him?

"Mother… about my father… What kind of person is he?"

"He's the Great Priest of Grima…" Celia replies as if it was enough for an answer.

"No… I mean, why are you afraid of him?"

The mother blinked in surprise "I don't… I never…" She said after a short while of silence between them.

"You do…" Lina insisted. "I can tell, by just looking on your face. Besides you're not the only one… Gil is always changing the subject when I'm asking him about father, he never speaks anything about him… And when I asked Charles about the Great Priest once, he was angry at me for some reason. But I want to know mum, I want to know why you don't like my father, and why he summoned me to the temple so suddenly…so please, tell me."

The woman started wondering how she could explain this whole issue to Lina, without scaring her.

She sighed very loudly. "Lina, it's all very hard to explain… Your father, he's just… He's so devoted to Grima that bounds with his family don't matter for him. He sacrifice his whole live to serve his master, and he's ready for everything for the sake of the Fell Dragon."

"For everything, you say…?" Lina pursed her brows." What for example? Did he ever threated you mother? Is he dangerous?"

Celia was silent for very long time, she wasn't sure how could she answer this question.

"Well… He has absolute control under this city, that's why it's better not to mess with him…" She finally said.

Lina shook her head. "But still, I don't understand… Why he needs me now? He never cared about me before."

"It's not true Lady Lina." The old servant approached the girl out of nowhere. He has a big fake smile plastered on his face. "Master Validar cared about you ever since the day of your birth; in fact we are here to serve you because he ordered us to do so."

Lina was surprised at first, but she reminds herself about the confusing conversation she eavesdrops.

That's right – She was thinking – They are not servants of my mother, they are from the temple so they probably… Wait a minute… ever since I was born?!

She quickly turned to face her mum. "Is that mean, they were planning to take me to the temple ever since I was born mother?!"

In response Celia looked at the old Grimleal with anger on her face, he already spilled too much, and he probably did that on purpose.

"Mother, answer me, you knew about it from the start?"

Celia looked at her daughter sadly. "I do… I knew that someday they will take you away from me…" She replies weakly.

Now Lina got angry, why mother was hiding this fact from her until now?

"Why…?" She whispered "Mother, if you knew, why didn't you tell me sooner?! I don't know what's going on, I'm even not sure who I am anymore, and what they…" - She pointed her index finger on the old man – "…Are expecting of me! Why I have to go with them?"

Celia didn't say anything in response, and Lina got even angrier. She always has a short temper.

"Say something, mother!" She shouted. "Don't you think that I deserve some explanation?!"

"But milady…" The old servant answered instead of Celia. "That's why we're going to take you with us, to explain everything to you. Don't worry, about this. Your father… he has answers for all of your questions."

"Can you tell me something?" Lina addressed the old man.

"What might it be, milady?"

The girl took a few steps to get closer to the Grimleal. "What is it that my father wants from me? Did he expect something special of me? Why did he choose me as Grima's vessel? And what is Grima's vessel anyway?"

The Grimleal smiled strangely. "Your father didn't choose you, it was master Grima himself."

"Stop right now!" Celia shouted.

"What do you mean?" Lina asked at the same time.

In response, the man placed a finger on his mouths.

"Your mother is right…" He said after a few seconds. "I've already told you enough. Besides, I have no such authority to speak about your great mission…"

Lina raised her brows in surprise. "What is… my mission?" She remembered that the Grimleal mentioned some 'mission' before, during their talk with mother. And she still did not understand what they meant.

"You will find out yourself… soon." The old man placed his hand on Lina's shoulder. "All you have to do is accompany us to the temple."

* * *

Gilbert was very nervous recently. Ever since he discovered that the Grimleal wants to take Lina away from home, and make a true vessel of Grima from her, he just couldn't stand still. He meandered around the house, here and there, without any destination. He was just unable to focus on anything. All his thoughts were concentrated around his sister. He was afraid that he would never see her again, but even more, he was afraid that if she would go to the temple, she wouldn't be the same person anymore. She might become just like their father… she might be scary, cruel, and she might be blinded by her own devotion. And finally, (What is the worst) she might become Grima himself…

Grima... the demon, which mother always warned him about. Not in public of course, but when they were alone. Only then Celia reiterating to her son, that he should never worship the Fell Dragon. Because in fact Grima is an evil creature, and worshiping him is very dangerous for humans.

Gilbert agreed with this opinion, he could see how people devoted to Grima were behaveing; they were just… crazy, and insane. They draw joy of misery, and pain, and they were heartless.

The boy just cannot understand how his little sister can be connected with the demon dragon, and how could she possibly become one with him. This whole issue was just unbelievable for Gilbert. He remembered that when the servants from the temple were trying to explain to him that Lina is byword of Grima, he just cannot get on, to this. For Gilbert the idea that his sister is one and the same as the ancient powerful and mighty dragon, which nearly destroyed the world hundreds of years ago, was an absurd. Lina was just… just Lina. She was his sister, his little, innocent, and sometimes annoying (because of her stupid pranks) sister. He didn't want to part with her, but on the other hand what could he possibly do about it? The answer was simple… Absolutely nothing… He was just a kid; he can't do anything to stop the Grimleal from taking Lina away. If even their mother can't do anything about it, then who can?

He was so enwrapped in his own thoughts, that he didn't realize that Lina is going in his direction, and she's absent minded as well. As a result of this situation they bumped into one another.

"Ah… I'm sorry Gil." Lina said with a dull voice when she finally noticed him.

"Whatever…" Her brother replies weakly.

They stared at one another with sad expressions.

"So…" Gilbert addressed his sister "How are you feeling?"

"I feel lost… I'm angry and sad at the same time." The girl answered him honestly.

"Yeah… The same goes for me… This whole situation makes me worried… You are probably feeling even worse than me, so if there is something I can do for you, just tell me, ok?"

"I know Gil… Thank you for worrying about me…" She smiled at him sadly, and she was about to leave but Gilbert grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Wait…" He said nervously, squeezing her hand. He wanted to spend some time with her while he still can. "Where are your servants?" He asked first.

"Too busy by packing my things, to chase after me, as they always do…"

"Then…!" The boy nearly shouted. "Then… Maybe you want to play with me, like the other day. We can play hide and seek, or tag, or we can read some books together, or you can play pranks on me, or ride on my back, or… or… whatever!"

Lina's face becomes a bit brighter. She knew that her brother wants to cheer her up somehow, and for that she was very grateful to him.

"Can we just… talk?" She asked him.

"Of course." Gilbert replies her quickly. "About anything you want."

They set down on the sofa, but for some time they remain silent, they just didn't know how to start the conversation.

Lina spoke up first. "Hey, Gil… Can you tell me something about father?"

The boy blinked in surprise, their father was the last person he wanted to speak about with her. "Why about him?" He finally asked.

"Simply because, I don't know him... And since I have to leave to the temple to serve there, I would probably meet him sooner or later… I just want to be prepared for this meeting."

Gilbert frowned with sad face. Memories about Validar were rather unpleasant for him, but at the other hand Lina was right, she should know with who she has to deal with.

"Do you even remember him?" His sister asked again.

"Yeah… I still remember…" The boy mumbled. "Where should I start…?" He was silent for some time but after a moment he spoke up.

"When I was very little kid, he was still coming here to greet mother from time to time, about once per five months, or once per six months… Anyway once in a blue moon… But when he was here, it always makes me very scared and nervous…"

Lina looked at her brother shifty, with questions all over her face.

"Don't get it wrong, he wasn't mean to me, he never shouted at me, he never even touched me… But I'm sure, that he always scorned me… The way he was looking at me, the way he was addressing me, and his whole attitude… It all was a clear message for me, and this massage said 'you are worthless'. If I would die it would probably please him."

"Brother, how could you…" Lina said with a dull voice, but Gilbert interrupted her.

"It's true Lina. I can feel it even today, he didn't cared about me at all, he despite me, and he also blamed me for mother's departure from the temple…"

"Mother's departure? What do you mean?" Lina asked confused. There were more and more questions instead of answers.

Gilbert sent her a strange look; he was also surprised that she didn't know about this issue. Did mother never say a word about this to her?

"You didn't know?" The boy asked.

"About what?"

"That mother was a priestess of Grima, and she was strongly involved in the war when she was younger."

Lina bit her lip in frustration. She didn't know about this fact. The girl started wondering how many secrets her mother is still hiding from her. She was already sure that mother knew much more, than she wanted to admit. But Lina didn't push her, because she could see how this situation affects her mum. She was sad and gloomy, and she wandered around with heavy heart for the past five days.

The girl shook her head. "I didn't know, but… can you tell me about it as well? What the fact that mother was once the priestess of Grima has to do with you?"

Gilbert smiled sadly. "In simple words, our mother surrenders of function of the priestess, because I was born. And not only that… She departed from the temple and the other priests completely… She moved to this house to be as far from the temple of Grima as it's possible, and she appointed Charles, as her personal guardian to protect herself from rage of our father, or some other members of the temple.

"She did all this for my sake, to give me normal… well… nearly normal live. Since then, relationships between our parents become very tense. Validar was appalled by the fact that mother gives up on her service to Grima, and their relation become very awkward."

"He visited us here from time to time, but he was marble and distant to mother and me… And then mum expected you…" The boy smiled. "She was very happy about this but then… everything becomes even more complicated. When father discovered that she's pregnant he ordered her to return to the temple until the day of your birth, and she had no other choice than too agree…"

"What do you mean by 'She had no other choice'!?" Lina asked irritated because just a few minutes ago her mother told her exactly the same thing. "There are always other possibilities!"

In response Gilbert just shook his head. Lina was still a naive kid… She still believed that she's free in this city of madness…

He decided to ignore her outburst, and he cleared his trough.

"Well, mother… concluded that it would be safer for her to give birth to you there. After all there are many skilled healers and physicians in the temple."

"And also father told mother that as a former priestess of Grima, and as his wife, in a way, she has a duty to give birth to her child inside of the temple. Mother wasn't so happy about it but she agreed, and Charles and I were accompanied her, to hearten her just a bit."

"She was afraid of coming back, and faces the other priests, she was afraid of their rage. But fortunately, nothing bad happened during her pregnancy. In fact the servants from the temple take a surprisingly good care of her. The Grimleal priests treated her cagily, but they did nothing bad to her. You were born, and then…" Gilbert paused suddenly; no more words came out from his mouths.

"And then… what?" Lina asked her brother.

"…Then father became the Great Priest of Grima, and to my great relieve he never came to visit us again. Instead of that, he sends here some of his servants to watch over you…" The boy bites his tongue a bit too late, and Lina looked at him with puzzled face.

"To be honest, I don't understand your story at all…" She said. "If mother did everything she could to depart from the temple, and she changed her live, then why she sends me there, just like that? And if father really is such a jerk, and he scorned you so much, then why he do care about me?"

Gilbert placed his hand on Lina's shoulder "Mother doesn't want you to go… She loves you, she really does. But since father is a Great priest of Grima, she just cannot disobey him…"

"And why not?!" Lina cried. "Can't she just reject his request? Can't she convince him to change his mind? Can't she just… stop him somehow…?"

"She can't…" Gilbert replies weakly. "Even if she would try, father would probably punish her for this, and then he would take you to Grima's temple anyway…"

Lina placed her head on her brother shoulder, she has some tears in her eyes, and she felt even worse after this conversation.

"I've never even met our father before…" She whispered. "…but I already hate him…"

"Don't say that, you are very precious to him."

"I'm precious, but you're not?! You are his son as well, and you said he scorned you…"

"But you are different; you have something very special in you." Gilbert reply.

Lina roused, and she set her eyes on her brother. "You knew about this too… about this 'special thing', or something like that?"

He accidentally spilled too much, again, and he was now in panic, he has no idea how to explain to her, this whole 'bound with Grima' thing.

"Not exactly…" Gilbert finally spited out. "They were trying to explain this 'specialness' of yours to me, once. But I don't get it at all… So please don't ask me. Better ask our father…"

To his relieve Lina didn't asked him for anything anymore. Instead she just embraced him firmly.

"You and mother… are both terrible." She said to him. "You were hiding something very important from me my whole live, weren't you?"

Gilbert didn't know what to say, but Lina didn't expect any response from him.

"But it doesn't matter now…I don't want to argue, or accuse you of anything… It's too late for something like that…" Lina was angry at both of them, but she concluded that it's pointless to get argue now. She just didn't want to part with them at odds. The tears that Lina was holding for the past five days finally get out of her eyes. "I just want you to know that…" She paused, and she sobbed a few times. "I'll be so lonely without you!"

Her brother immediately returned the embrace. "And I without you…" Gilbert affirmed his sister, and for a few minutes they were crying together.

* * *

The next day in the evening Lina was already packed and ready to depart. All residents of the house were now gathered before the gate of the garden, to say their goodbyes to Lina. Not only mother, and Gilbert but also Charles, and two maids of Celia were here.

Lina saw clearly how her mother did her best to stop her tears.

Gil was standing beside his mum, and he sniffed a few times, very quietly. Charles wasn't crying but he was silent, and his face was gloomy and pale. It was painful also for him. In the past, when Lina was still a baby, he was afraid of what she might become in the future. He suspected that she might be dangerous and cruel as benefit for the most important servant of Grima. But thanks the gods his fears were absolutely unjustified.

Lady Lina was just a normal girl. She was a girl with warm heart, with gentle nature, and with a beautiful smile. Over all these years he has learned to love Lady Lina as if she was his own daughter. That's why he was in great pain now.

The fact that the Grimleal decided to take her away so suddenly, caused blood boiling inside of his veins. But on the other hand, he knew that there was no other way, and the most reasonable thing to do is to fulfill Validar's wish. Thanks to this action at least Lady Celia will be… safer. Charles repeats this to himself over and over again, but in the same time he cannot help but feel guilty about this all.

He approached Lady Lina, and without even thinking about what he's doing first, he stroked her hair, then he bowed to her and kissed her on the forehead.

The servants of Lina looked at this scene in shock. Such behavior was acceptable in case of Lady Celia, and young Master Gilbert. After all they are all related by blood, a family, but this man? He was completely stranger to Lady Lina, his action was absolutely inexplicable for the Grimleal, more even, it was an insolence in their eyes.

But apparently Lady Lina was content of his strange action. She didn't protested she just smiled at him in response.

"I'll be missing you milady."

"And I'll be missing you too, Charles." She replies to the knight. "Thank you for taking care of me… Thank you for playing with me… Thank you for every minute of your time you gave me… But most of all, thank you for your service to my mother, please watch over her when I'll be away."

"O-of course…" The man replays with shaking voice. "Don't worry about this; it's my duty after all…"

"And before I leave…" She addressed Charles again. "I want you to know that I really respect you for your loyalty, you are the greatest knight I've ever seen."

The little girl's words really moved this man, and his eyes became wet.

In fact Lady Lina doesn't know any other knight beside of him. It was very rare for her to left her mother's residence, and even if she does, her servants always accompanied her everywhere, and they effectively isolated her from other humans. So consequently she didn't know any others people aside from her small family in the house.

But at this moment this fact does not matter for Charles. Maybe he was a big man, with great strength but his heart was very soft, so tears started falling from his eyes without him even knowing.

"Thank you Lady Lina, but I think you overstate me. I'm not half as good as I should be…"

Lina shook her head. "You are…" She replies. "You just take yourself for granted."

She looked on his face, now all wet of tears, and she smiled at him sadly. She always knew that he loves her very much, and she cannot help but treat him as if he was her father. She always respected Charles, and she looked up to him. He was very precious to Lina.

"Maybe you need a handkerchief?" She asked him with weak smile on her face.

"A… handkerchief?" He asked her surprised in return; he was still unaware of the waterfalls of tears falling from his cheeks.

He understood everything only when he touched his face.

"What is it?" He mumbled to himself. "Water from my eyes…" The knight said quietly when he saw drops of salty tears on his fingers.

"I'm sorry Lady Lina; it looks like I got a bit too emotional. I should take control of my feelings so… excuse me for a while."

"Don't worry about it Charles." Lina was trying to comfort him somehow, but he departed from her quickly, and he runs towards the house. He couldn't possibly contain his sadness anymore. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry Lady Lina!" The man shouted a few times on his way back to the mansion.

In reality he didn't apologized for his manifestation of feelings but for his own, and Lady Celia's passivity in this whole 'taking away' matter.

He started repeating to himself that they had no other choice, but it wasn't calmed him at all. Deep inside his heart Charles knew that it was just an excuse. Theoretically they could do something to stop the Grimleal from taking Lady Lina with them, at least for now… They could serve some excuse to them, they could ask them for more time to prepare Lina for this new situation… but they didn't.

For some reason Lady Celia wasn't trying to stop them anymore, and Charles didn't say any word of objection as well. But now he was feeling terrible about this. Before he even realized it he was already in his room and he was tearing his hair out.

All people in the garden were kipped their eyes on the knight until he finally disappeared inside of the house. Strange silence fall after Charles closed the door behind him.

The Grimleal were still in shock, and they didn't say anything. Celia, and Gilbert were able to understand why the silver haired knight is in such state, but they didn't comment it because they were too enwrapped in their own sad thoughts. And Lina… Lina was just too moved by his behavior to say anything.

"Sir Charles is such a soft man…" One of the maids breaks the silence.

"I must admit that I'm moved as well." The other maid replies her. "Think about it… For me, it seems as if Lady Lina was just a small baby yesterday, and look at her now… She is old enough to start her service to master Grima, and fulfill her destiny…"

"Indeed…" Her friend agreed. "Time really does fly… You must be very excited Lady Lina."

The girl looked at them with simper on her face. Apparently, the maids was unaware, of how heard it was for the girl to leave this house. Her little simple world, where she had spent her short live until now… No, she wasn't excited… disorientated, and lost were better words for describing her mental state at this moment.

"I feel rather oddly… yes." She said to them.

"Surely it's excitement, and nerves at the same time. Lady Lina do you even know how honorable your function will be…? No wait, how honorable it already is? I wish I could be you milady."

Lina just snickered in response.- I doubted it… - She was thinking, but she didn't said it out loud.

"Stop it!" The other maid reprimanded her. "You're embarrassing our young Lady."

The woman shook her head. "I'm sorry… I'm just trying to say that, I'm proud of you milady…"

"We both are, and we wish you good lack." The other woman added.

"Thank you…" Lina said quietly, and when she turned her eyes from them, she noticed that her mother is nowhere to be found. Celia suddenly disappeared.

Where are you mum? – The girl started wondering, but she has no time to think over it for long. Her brother was the next to say his farewell, and he practically dash on her to embrace her firmly. He sniffed a few times again.

"Bye sis… Bye for now…" He whispered. "We'll see each other soon, right?"

"Right…" Lina assured him. "After all, with whom else I could play with, if not with you Gil? I promise, I'll visit you and mum as soon as possible."

"And I'll be waiting…" The boy said quietly. "…until your return."

"You can count on it!" Lina exclaimed, while releasing herself from her brother's embrace. "Before you realize, I'll be here again, to play with you, make some pranks on you, and to niggle you all the time!"

Gilbert cannot help but smile weakly. "I can't wait…" The boy knew that, meeting with Lina would probably be impossible from now on. Once she will enter the temple, their father would probably never let her go. But for now, he wanted to believe in his sister's words.

"You know…" He said after a short while of silence. "I can always step out, to serve in the temple as the priest. If I'll do this, then we could be together all the time."

"It's a wonderful idea, young Master Gilbert!" The Grimleal who was at once the boy's magic teacher chimed in. "With your great talents in dark arts, and your cleverly, it won't be a problem for you to become the priest of Grima. And I'm sure that your father would be pleased of it too."

The Grimleal approved this idea, but Lina was dissent.

"No…" She addressed her brother. "There is no need to do something like this for me, brother… Although I appreciate your willingness… but I think our mother need you much more than me, now. You should stay with her, she's already heartbroken. I can't even image how she would feel if you would leave her too…"

Gilbert lowed his head. "You are probably right…" He mumbled quietly.

Meantime Celia emerged from the nearest rose bush, with a flower in her hand. It was a beautiful full bloomed blue rose with delicate petals. She tucked it into her daughter's hair.

"Mum…?" Lina looked at her mother with questions in her eyes.

"You look so beautiful now…" Celia said in reverie. "This flower suits your hair color very well. Keep it ok? As a memento of your mother, to never forget me…"

Lina set her eyes on her mother, and she stared at her in disbelieve. She approached Celia slowly, and then she embraced her with all her might. The woman was a bit surprised by her daughter's sudden action but she quickly returned her embrace.

"Why are you saying such things mum!?" Lina asked pressing her head against her mother's chest. "I'll never forget you! Never ever, no matter what would happen!" The girl's eyes became wet of tears. "And don't say it, as if we'll never see each other, we'll meet again, certainly!"

Celia smiled weakly, and she gently runs her hand over her daughter's hair. "We will… someday…"

"Soon…" The girl corrected.

"Soon honey, soon…" She looked at her daughter's sad face. "And no matter what you'll decide to do with your live, no matter which decision you will made, no matter what you will became… I always and unconditionally will love you."

"And I will love you too mum, always." Lina said shading her tears away.

Everyone looked at this scene in silence. It was beautiful, and at the same time, very sad. Gilbert looked at them with sad smile, and tears in his eyes, the maids step closer to mother and daughter with benignant smiles on their faces. Only the Grimleal servants were somehow exasperated by this situation. They just cannot understand these sudden manifestations of useless feelings, and it makes them nervous.

Finally after a long while of silence the old Grimleal cleared his throat in suggestive way.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you… but I think it's about time to leave. It's an evening after all, and it will be completely dark soon, so we should go Lady Lina."

"Yeah…" The girl answered him, and she slowly released herself from her mother's arms. She approached her servants and she turned to face her family the last time. "Thank you for everything, mum… Gil… I love you very much."

"We love you too…" They said at once, and they weakly waved to her in the last gesture of goodbye.

Meantime the old Grimleal has opened the magic portal, and soon Lina and the other servants disappeared in the shadows.

Celia and Gilbert were standing speechless in the silence for a while, but after just a few seconds, the mother suddenly fell to her knees, and she starts screaming and sobbing in despair.

"M-mum…" Her son coughs out with broken voice. He wanted to say something to comfort her, but he was in a pity state himself, and he didn't know what to do.

"Lady Celia calm down!" One of the maids said to her. I know it's hard for you, but try to think of how honorable it is to become a g…"

"Shut up!" The woman interrupted her brutally. "You don't understand anything! I'm a coward… a coward, and nothing more…" She said to herself desperately.

Then Celia shook her head. - No… She will return to me… she will return… she will return... The Hero of Shadow said so… she assured me… she promised me… - Celia repeat it to herself in her mind many times, but in the other hand she has an unbearable feeling that she will never see her daughter again.

* * *

**Author's notes: **

**The end of chapter 5 (Finally) **

**No honestly, when I started writing this chapter, I was thinking it will be short, very short, but somehow it ended up as the longest chapter, I've write so far. (Funny don't you think?) **

** I hope you like it, despite my poor grammar and all… **

**And one more thing, I know that blue roses ****do not exist in nature. But I was reading somewhere that this flower is a symbol of 'accomplishing something impossible', as well as a symbol of love, so its suits this story somehow.**

**I was thinking that it would be nice if Lina would receive some unique farewell gift from her mother. Since Celia has a garden, full of roses in ****every**** possible color then why not the blue one as well? After all this is a funfic not reality. :D**

**Anyway thanks for reading!**

**I do not own Fire Emblem.**


	6. In the Temple of Darkness

They appeared in the plaza right before the entrance of the temple, and to be honest, Lina was a bit disappointed about it. She had a hope that she could take at least a short stroll, before they reach their destination. But the old man was a great sorcerer, and his power allowed him to take the whole distance at once.

The girl took a few steps forward to take a closer look on this place.

At first glance, it looked like a normal old castle, very huge old castle, with many soaring towers, and probably more, than just one ward. The construction was emblazoned by some strange ornaments, and symbols but Lina had no idea what could they mean.

But when she set her eyes on the large window on the front, she held her breath in shock; it was a stained glass with very familiar symbol on it. The girl clenched her right fist; the symbol on the window looked exactly the same as her mark.

"What does it mean?" Lina mumbled to herself when her servants approached her from behind.

"Welcome in the greatest temple of Grima on the entire continent, Lady Lina." One of the Grimleal - Gilbert's teacher said to her. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"I must admit that it is quite impressive building, but the front stained glass is definitely the most interesting thing." She replied, and she looked at the man, in expectation of some kind of reaction from him. But to her surprise there was no reaction at all. She stared at him, and the man just stared back at her, without any particular expression. He didn't realize what she was talking about, or he just ignored this comment.

"I'm glad you like it…" He said after a few seconds. "This is your true home after all…"

Lina was just about to ask him what did he means by that, but she had no time to say anything, because the old man interrupted her.

"We should go inside, it's late… I'm sure you're tired Lady Lina, you have to get some rest." Lina looked at him strangely, but then she realized he was right, she was tired… in fact very tired. These sad farewells with her family took a lot of mental strength of her, so she just nodded in agreement.

They approached the massive front door with large golden knocker on it. The old man grabbed it on his old thin and lined hand, and he knocked firmly a few times.

They were waiting about ten minutes, before the old Grimleal lost his patience. He started to knock endlessly and loudly in anger.

"Open the door! Now!" He shouted.

After a short while the door creaked terribly, and someone pulled them from the other side with great afford, just to make a small space between the inside of the old temple, and the outside world.

Middle aged man with dark curly hair and bushy beard emerged from inside, crossing his muscular arms in a gesture of irritation.

"Do you have any idea how exhausting it is to open these gates?! What are you doing here at this hour?! There are no plans for any night ceremony or celebration today, so get out of here. The temple is already closed!"

How nice of him… - Lina was thinking with irony. – Maybe I could still return home to my mother.

"Silence fool!" The Grimleal woman shouted. "Let us pass or you'll never see the sunrise again!"

The man smirked in response. "Are you treating me woman? What can you do? As I can see, you are nothing more than just a simple servant. I have no obligation to let you in, so late in the evening."

The woman frowned, and she clenched her fists. "You offended me; I'm not a simple servant. I'm a servant, and a protector of the vessel!" She turned to Lina, and she pointed at the girl.

The man stared at Lina for a while, before the woman's words came down to him. He took a step in the young girl's direction, then the next step, and another one. He came up to Lina very slowly. She gulped nervously when their eyes met. She knew that he examine her, and for some reason he was very impressed by her presence.

"I-is this… vessel of the Fell Dragon he-herself?" Now he became nervous, and he started to stutter.

"This is her…" The old Grimleal confirmed, and after his words the doorman did something… very strange.

He fell to his knees, and he bowed a few times before startled, and disorientated little girl.

"I knew you're coming..." He whispered "But I never imagined you'll be here so soon… He said lowering his head. "F-forgive me m-my rudeness, m-milady, my M-master, Y-your greatness! I be-beg your f-forgiveness!" Lina looked at this man, stuttering and full of fear in disbelief. His behavior was just inexplicable for the girl.

An adult just abased himself before her - the little girl, and apparently he was afraid of her rage. This whole scene was unbelievable, and Lina didn't know what to think about this. She concluded that the function she will be serve in the temple must be incredibly important, and honorable indeed. She continues to stare at him, while the man was shaking in fear.

"D-Don't worry…" She finally addressed him. "It's alright, just stand up, and let us enter…"

"R-right away Your Greatness!" The doorman stood up quickly, and he dashed towards the door to open them broadly, and then they finally came in.

It was so dark inside that Lina couldn't see anything at first, but after a few seconds her eyes get used to all-embracing darkness, and she looked around.

They entered to the great hall. There were statues of some scary looking dragons on each side of the gates. Some paintings were put up on the walls, but it was too dark to see what they represented. On the right was a long and dark corridor, and in the center were huge stairs with long red carpet laying on them.

"I'll go to inform master Validar about our arriving." The Grimleal female said to them.

"Do this…" The old man agreed. "We'll be on our way."

He grabbed Lina's hand, and he led her towards the corridor while the woman turned to the stairs.

"Come on, Lady Lina." The man said, pulling the girl after himself.

"Y-yeah" She replied weakly. The girl was clearly scared; this place was just so… bleak, so dark, and so hostile that Lina cannot stand it. It surely wasn't the place for a seven years old girl to live in… She wanted to turn back, and run away, but it was already too late to do so. The doorman already closed the gates.

"Is there something else I can do for Her Greatness?" The door guardian asked the servant of Lina.

"Actually there is…" The man replied to him with strange smile "You could be… her porter." He said heading him over two valises full of Lina's private things inside of them.

Teacher of Gilbert didn't want to admit it even to himself, but these things were really, really heavy. It was just too much for his weedy and weak arms of a sorcerer, who never even touched anything heavier than a tome of magic spells. And the doorman has a pair of muscular arms, so for him it was not a problem to carry these valises around. In fact he was happy, and proud of himself that in some way he could be useful for the vessel of Grima.

They went together through the small dark corridor, to the next great hall with many massive marble columns which beard the whole construction together. Then they turned left to the smaller chamber lighten by one lone torch.

Lina sighted in relief when she saw the first light in this dark place. The lighten point on the wall hearten her a little, and tension in her body disappeared. But now she started shaking, and the old Grimleal who was still holding her hand in his own, sensed it.

"Are you afraid of darkness, milady?" He asked, and Lina quickly shook her head to deny his suspicions, but it was so dark that the man didn't notice her gesture.

"You really shouldn't…" He addressed her. "Darkness is not your enemy, it's your natural ally, there is no need to be afraid…" The girl just nodded weakly in agreement, but it doesn't changed the fact that she was scared… nearly to death. For all this time since they entered to the temple, she had a strange feeling, that in a minute someone or rather something will fall upon her to hurt her, or kill her. Lina just couldn't get rid of this feeling, despite that she really wanted to. The sudden awareness that she have to live here from now on, completely overwhelmed her. She cannot help but gulped very loudly in fear.

"Do you know Lady Lina…" The old man spoke up again. "That before creation of the world there was absolutely nothing, but darkness everywhere… It's fascinating when you think about it… Darkness existed before anything else… you can even say that live has it's begins in darkness…"

"_What a humbug…" _Lina suddenly heard a female voice nearby. She looked around to see if the woman who came here with them catch up to them already.

It was dark but the girl could see that she's not here. Lina was surrounded by men, and there was no sign of her third servant yet.

But if it wasn't that woman then who said that? - Lina asked herself. - She looked at the old man who was still holding her hand.

"Did you hear that?" She asked.

"What milady? I hear nothing else then the sounds of my footsteps."

"Somebody said…" She started, but then she concluded that the man might feel offended if she would repeat the words that she just heard. "No… nothing…"

She didn't say anything else about it, it appeared that nobody else heard this strange voice, and it was suspicious for Lina, she suddenly felt thrills on her back. She was scared, she was thinking that somebody is chaseing after her to harm her. Her imagination started to work at full capacity, and all the visions she had inside of her mind were terrifying.

Suddenly they heard a loud scream of pain fortified by echo. Lina couldn't take this all anymore, she screamed back as if in response, and then she immediately put a hand on her mouths, in attempt of pulling herself together. But she couldn't. Her body was shaking, and her eyes became wet, she was unable to take any other step forward.

The servants stopped their march immediately and, looked at her in horror.

"Your Greatness!" The doorman shouted.

"What's wrong, milady?!" The old man asked.

"Did something happen to you? Did you hurt yourself? Are you alright?" The third man asked, nervously.

Lina looked at those people in disbelieve, apparently the screams that make her blood run cold didn't impress them at all.

"Isn't that obvious? I can't believe you asked me that question." She replies them with her voice still shaking. "What was that noise just…?" Before she was able to ask, another scream reach to her ears, and this one was even louder than the previous one.

Lina gritted her teeth, and pressed her hands against her ears.

"See? Again!" The girl shouted.

After her words, there was collective sigh of relief. For a few seconds the servants were worried that something terrible happened to the precious vessel of Grima, but fortunately it was nothing serious.

"I see… It was just a scream that disturbed you so much…" The old man sighed.

"Just a scream?!" Lina shouted incensed. "It sounds like cries of human cut into small pieces." When she said that another scream came on to them.

The doorman set his eyes on the floor. The place where the screams came from was probably below them.

"Who knows…?" He said after a short while. "Maybe that's exactly what is happening…"

Lina became so pale that it was visible even in complete darkness, and she took a few steps backwards to back off from this man. The old servant sent him a grim look, but guardian of the gates probably didn't notice that.

"You see Lady Lina, there are dungeons below us. Apparently that was screeches of some heretic who's probably sentenced to torture, that's all…" He said, and again painful scream came to them as if in confirmation of his words.

"But this is… horrible…" The girl coughed out in horror. "Are you saying that there is some man just below us who is tormented, and tortured, and you're telling me this as if it was nothing? What's wrong with you?"

The old man looked at Lina shifty. "Milady, I have no idea why are you so incensed. This person whoever it is, deserve punishment. Dungeons of our temple are only for miscreants, we just can't allow anyone to insult our master, so those who dare to do such a terrible thing must be immediately punished or eliminated."

"E-eliminated…?" Lina whispered weakly. "Then… then if I'll say something wrong about the Fell Dragon… even accidentally… Are you going to kill me then?"

To Lina's great surprise, and consternation, instead of answering her question the men started to laugh loudly on her face. Their laughter, and the screech of the convicted man jumbled together, and the effect was… just horrifying. Their amusement was so misplaced in this situation that Lina started to be afraid of them as well.

Are those guys insane or something? - She was thinking, and she took two more steps backwards with her whole body shaking.

Meantime the old Grimleal refrained himself from laughing, and he cleared his throat very loudly.

"I'm sorry for my behavior just now Lady Lina but what you said… is a paradox… you of all people will never speak ill things about master Grima."

"Why not? Every human can said something wrong or did something wrong, as I said even accidentally, and then what?" Lina asked despite that she was afraid to hear the answer.

"Even if you did something wrong, what I doubt… Nobody ever dare to hurt you."

Lina blinked in surprise. "Is it because I'm a daughter of the Great Priest?" She asked curiously.

"That's the one reason, yes." The servant confirmed.

"But there is another one…?" The girl asked a question again.

"Yes…"

"And you still can't tell me what is it?"

The man shook his head. "As I said before I have no such authority."

Lina was frustrated, no matter how many questions she will ask, no matter to whom she will addressed them. She had a feeling that she will never receive a simple, and clear answer. Mother, Gil, the old man, and the other servants… they were all hiding something from her, and everyone as if in some collusion were avoiding the answer.

"Can't you just tell me everything, and be done with it!? This all really started to annoy me, come on spit it out now, I order you to tell me everything you know!" Lina was so affrighted by this whole situation that she couldn't control herself anymore. She collapsed on the floor, because her legs started quavering from exhausting, and anxiety. But despite all that the girl raised her head, she looked at her servants with scary eyes, full of fear, and rage in the same time.

The old servant gulped, he suddenly found himself between hell and high water. Lady Lina just gave him an order he cannot obey without grave consequences. If he will disobey her, he might be dead tomorrow. But in the other hand if he would obey it, then Validar would probably punish him for breaking the Grimleal rules, after all only the Great Priest has an authority to educate Lady Lina about her destiny. This rule, was the reason why they were hiding all this from her until now.

Now the screech that disturbed Lady Lina a while ago scared him as well. Suddenly he realized that he might be inside of one of these dungeons below him, very soon. There was only one way to avoid the punishment, and he knew which way it was.

He quickly fell to his knees. "Lady Lina please, you can't expect an answer from me… Please I beg you, have mercy, and hold your questions for now. I'm your servant, and it's my duty to obey you, but this thing… this one thing I can't do for you…" Lina stared at him with visible anger in her eyes, so he continues his speech to mollify her somehow.

"I promise you!" He exclaimed. "I promise you… that you will find answers for your questions… soon! Very soon…! Even tomorrow! Just not from me… I can't… give you an answer."

"Be quiet…" Lina growled at him resigned. "Enough, I've had enough, just stop this pathetic act already…"

The old servant could see that the vessel of Grima is still angry at him, it appeared that his begging annoyed her even more - I'm closer to death then ever…- The man thoughts to himself, but at least there was one advantage, she didn't asked him anything else.

Lina stood up with some effort, and she took a deep breath to calm down.

"Can we go now?" The girl asked after a few moments, when she finally pulled herself together.

The servants looked at one another revealingly, and without any other word they went through their way again.

What's wrong with all of them? – Lina was thinking. – Why they are treating me so… oddly? Why they are abased themselves before me? And they are looking at me with such fear… As if I would be some kind of monster, or death herself… First this doorman, and now this man who served me as long as I can remember… He never kneeled before me until now, he never begged me for anything, and now he suddenly….

Lina had no time to finish her thoughts, she tripped on some crack on the floor, and she would probably fall flat on her face if her brother's teacher didn't catch her in the last moment.

"Please, be careful Lady Lina, you should pay more attention of where are you going."

But the girl ignored his advice, and soon she reverie again.

I hate this place – She thought to herself – There is no any light here, so I can't even see where I'm going, and the atmosphere here is terrible. For me being here is like being inside of some kind of tomb. There is not a living soul, and also I feel something demonic, and evil in the air, I can't stand it... – Her body started to shake again – I hate this place, I hate this place, I hate this place, and I want to go home, I want to… see mum… - Tears fell from her eyes when she recalled her mother, but she quickly shed them away. She knew that there's no turning back, at least for now… She must do what they expect her to do, or otherwise…- She could still hear the painful scream of a tortured man, and she could still feel thrills on her back. – Yes… otherwise it might be just terrible…

They crossed trough many other chambers, huge and small, they marched through very long and winding staircase. Lina has no idea where is their destination but she was under an impression that their way is endless, and it will never end.

Fortunately after a few more minutes the small group has stopped before the door to some chamber, and the old Grimleal said "We're here…"

Lina gulped nervously, she didn't know what is on the other side of the door but she expected some cold and dark room without any window or light, a place similar to the rest of the temple. The old man pulled out a small key from his pocket, and he unlocked the door. When he opened them, the bright light from inside jar on Lina's eyes. She squinted, and blinked in surprise.

"You should go first milady, this is the chamber prepared only for you."

Lina entered the room with some hesitation, but when she saw what is inside she was impressed. First of all, this place as oppose to everything in the temple she saw so far was well lighten by many torches coopted to the walls. There were two huge windows with stain glasses, and generally the whole room was very big. There was a table in the center of the chamber with a chair so elegant and ornamented so carefully that it resembled a throne more than a simple chair.

There was a four-poster bed, and a small sofa near the wall. A statue of some scary looking dragon was located in the corner of the room. Lina suspected that it was a simulacrum of Grima.

But the most important thing for the girl was the fact that there were many bookshelves filled to capacity by books. She approached one of the bookshelf, and she gently runs her hand through the backbones.

"Are you saying that someone prepared this chamber for me…? So this is my room now? And all these books as well?"

The servants looked at one another suggestively, with smirks on their faces. They knew Lady Lina very well after all. They knew that the simple sight of so many books in one place would please her the most.

"Of course it's yours, you deserve it, and even more…" The sorcerer said to her.

Lina smiled weakly when she heard his reply.

"Finally… something positive in this terrible place…" The girl mumbled to herself. She just cannot help it; she became excited by a simple awareness that all these books are her ownership now. She can't wait to read them all, she was always, and invariably thirsty for knowledge.

Lina continues to stare at her new private library in admiration for a few more moments, and then she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"I'm back milady." The Grimleal woman has announced her returning to everyone. "And I've got very important message for you, a message from your father!"

This information was enough to call Lina down from her reverie to reality, her whole fear, and unease has returned to her in one moment. She slowly turned to face the woman.

"So… what is that message?" The girl asked with some hesitation, and she saw that the woman is already on her knees with her eyes setting on the floor. She didn't dare to look directly on Lina's face anymore.

The little girl gasped in disbelieve, it was already a third person who kneeled before her during this strange evening.

"Your father wants to meet you as soon as possible; he said that he will be awaiting you, tomorrow morning in the great altar of Grima…"

"T-tomorrow morning…?" Lina asked with shaking voice.

"Ha! I told you milady!" The old man suddenly exclaimed, but when he saw a stern look in everyone's eyes he quickly restrained himself. "I mean… It's great… isn't it Lady Lina? You'll have answers for your questions as early as tomorrow, just as I told you. Aren't you pleased now?"

Lina looked at him with a sad expression. "Yes… yes I want to know, I want to know everything… The sooner, the better." She just said it but in reality she was torn apart. She wanted to know the true about herself, she wanted to know why she's so special, and why, for goodness sake everyone started to kneel before her now, and she wanted to know what her duty here is. But on the other hand she didn't want to meet her father so quickly.

From her conversations with her mother and brother Lina concluded that her dad must be very dangerous and scary man. She wanted to be prepared for this meeting… mentally, but in such course of action it was impossible.

Lina approached the bed, and she sit on the snow white, silky bedclothes very carefully. She saw a small nightgown on her right side, and she took it on her hands. She stared at the nightdress for a long while. In some way it was a mild suggestion for Lina's servants to leave her alone, and let her go to sleep. She was exhausted, very exhausted… but apparently the people inside the room didn't get on this allusion. After a long while of strange silence Lina sighted quietly.

"It's quite late, so… you know… could you leave me alone for now, and let me prepare for a sleep?"

Everyone raised their heads in surprise before her words came down to them.

"Unless, you've got something else to tell me?" The little girl addressed the woman.

"N-no!" The servant replied quickly and nervously. "I was just about to suggest this to you… I mean, you should rest my dear Lady…"

"Good, then… You may leave…"

"Right…" The old Grimleal said quietly. "You definitely need rest Lady Lina, it will be a big day for you tomorrow…" He took a few steps towards the door, and he sent the others a stern look. They were still standing idly with their eyes set on the girl.

"What are you waiting for?" He growled at them. "Our Lady wants to be alone."

"Of course…" The sorcerer said and he approached the entrance of the chamber as well.

"But first…" The doorman spoke up. "Tell me what should I do with this?" The valises which he carried here the whole way, were still in his hands.

In response the woman rolled her eyes. "Just leave them somewhere around here… I'll take care of unpacking these things tomorrow."

The guardian of the gates has left the baggage on the floor with a sigh of relief, and after that the Grimleal quickly left the room.

At last Lina was alone. She sighed very loudly, and she took her head in both hands in a gesture of helplessly. When the girl did that she sensed something wet and delicate tucking in her hair, she carefully released it from her tress.

It was a blue rose the goodbye present from her mother. Lina stared at it for a long while, and she reverie. "What should I do, mother?" She mumbled quietly. "This place is much worse than I ever imagined, so dark, so bleak, so frighten… I don't want to be here… I want to go home…" A few tears falls from her cheeks. "I want to hug you… mum…"

When Lina said these words she suddenly felt presence of someone else nearby, and she felt a delicate and warm hand on her right shoulder. The girl was so surprised by this feeling that she nearly jumped out of her skin, and she fall to the floor.

"Who's here!?" Lina asked loudly but there was no response. The girl slowly stands on her feet, and she looked around in search for some other human. She felt thrills on her body… again. She was sure that somebody touched her just a second ago but there was no one else in this room.

Lina quickly shook her head. "I'm starting to imagine things…" Then she picked up the flower that accidentally falls from her hand to the floor.

"I think I should press it somewhere, or otherwise it will wither soon…" Lina approached the bookshelf again, and she removed quite big book with dark-blue cover from it. She carefully placed the rose between the two pages and she slowly closed the book.

"Now it's save…" Lina said to herself with a weak smile on her face.

The girl quickly changed into the nightgown, and soon she was in her new fancy bed. She was trying to fall asleep but… she just couldn't.

It was strange Lina was tired, and sleepy. Her bed was very comfortable and soft, but despite all her efforts she just couldn't force herself to sleep. Deep inside her heart the girl knew why she cannot rest peacefully. Lina was just; afraid of meeting her father, the man she never seen before suddenly wants to see her… tomorrow. She was very nervous about it, and in the same time she felt so much hate towards him. Lina was well aware that none other man then Validar is responsible for her sudden changes in life. He chooses her as the vessel of Grima, he steal her from her mother, and her small peaceful, and save world. Without even asking his own daughter for her opinion he violently throw her into this new world of cold and darkness, he didn't care about her feelings one bit.

Lina gritted her teeth in anger. "I don't care if he's my father, or the Great Priest of Grima, or if he will torture me for it but… tomorrow I'm going to have out everything with him… I'm going to tell him how much I hate him, and how much I despise him. I'm going to return home, my true home where my mother is. I will return to her… surely…"

With this resolution in her mind Lina finally fell asleep.

* * *

**The end of chapter 6!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	7. Their Own Version of the Truth

Lina felt somebody touching her shoulder, and shaking her carefully a few times. The girl slowly opened her eyes, and she blinked torpidly with her mind still half asleep.

"Mother?" She mumbled, chafing her eyes in order to awake.

But unfortunately it wasn't her mother. The woman who came here together with Lina yesterday was standing beside her bed with her hands placed, now firmly on the little girl's shoulders.

"Please milady, it's time for you to wake up…"

"Ah… It's you…" Lina said a bit disappointed, and she looked around completely astonished. She was in some big, fancy looking chamber inside of very comfortable but still, strange bed. It took her a few more moments to remember everything what happened yesterday.

When Lina finally realized in what kind of situation she is, her eyes slowly filled with unease. It was like a punch right on her face, there was no longer mother to wake her up, no Gilbert to play with her, no Charles to protect her… She was forced by her own father to leave everyone she loved, and everything she held dear behind her.

"That's right… you took me away from home…" Lina whispered to herself, but the servant woman didn't hear this comment.

"Lady Lina, you have to wake up now, your father is already awaiting you. Please… if you won't come for this meeting, I will be in trouble…"

Lina slowly removed the quilt from herself, and with some hanging back she came out from the bed, then she yawned quietly.

The little girl set her eyes on one of the windows, and she realized that it's still dark outside.

"Is it still night?" Lina asked.

In response the woman shook her head. "No, I'll rather say it is early morning the sun didn't rise yet but it will rise soon."

"What…? Why did you, awake me before dawn?" Lina asked surprised.

"My apologizes, milady…" The servant said, trying to avoid eye contact with the girl. "…But it was your father's order to bring you to the great altar before opening of the temple today. You see… the priests will start to accrue here very soon, and if they would catch sight of you, things might become… more complicated. It's better to clear up everything to you now, while it's still quiet and calmly…"

Lina blinked a few times, she was trying to catch eye contact with the woman, but without any effect.

"Things might become more complicated you said… how?"

The woman was a little abashed. "There are just a few people in the entire temple who know about you being here, but for the most, your presence here is still a secret. If they would find out that the vessel of Grima has finally arrived, the great fuss might happen. After all we've been waiting for you for so long… I'm sure that the Grimleal will get all excited just by looking at you."

Lina raised her brows in surprise. "Don't you overdo it? I mean… I'm nothing more than a little girl, no matter what kind of title I'll receive, or what kind of function I will serve here, so stop…"

The servant suddenly placed her hand on Lina's, and for a moment she looked directly into the girl's eyes. Lina was a bit surprised by her sudden change of attitude, and also she noticed that the woman's hand is unnaturally cold… deathly cold.

"You still don't get it milady?" She said, carefully squeezing Lina's right hand. "You are not just a normal human being to us… you are, our master, to us, to the Grimleal you are the most important person in the whole world…"

Lina opened her mouths and gasped loudly. She wanted to ask this woman so many questions; she wanted to say something, and affirmed her servant that she cannot possibly be so important to anyone. But she was so impressed and in the same time so surprised by the woman's words that she couldn't cough out even one simple word.

They stared at one another in silence for a few seconds, and then, somebody energetically opened the door. Another woman, which Lina never seen before was now standing in the entrance of the chamber. The reaction of Lina's servant was prompted. She quickly let go of the girl's hand and she turned her head in completely opposite direction.

Meantime the newcomer, very slim and tall woman, with long, straight dark-brown hair and narrow bright blue eyes approached Lina. She bowed her head in a gesture of respect.

"It's such a great honor to finally meet you, Your Greatness… milady Lina… You are even more beautiful than I expected." She said these words, but she even didn't look at the girl's face. The woman's eyes were set on the floor. Seeing her attitude Lina growled very quietly. She didn't know why everyone refuses to meet her eyes but it was very annoying.

"My name is Maura, and I'm one of the priestess of Grima. I came to give you your special apparel, and to help you in your preparation for the day."

Lina realized that the woman is holding some mysterious package with her.

"But I've got my own clothes with me… Is this really necessary to bring this to me at this moment?" The girl asked a bit surprised.

Maura raised her head, and she looked at Lina strangely, but she quickly lowed her eyes when the little girl looked back at her.

"Of course it's necessary Lady Lina." She replied firmly. "You cannot enter the great altar without applicable raiment, it would be…" Maura paused for a moment wondering which word she should chose to describe such situation. "…It would be misbehavior." She finally said.

Lina raised her brows in sudden flash of understanding.

"So, if I understand you well, I need these cloths to go for the meeting with my father?"

"Yes Your Greatness… you are correct." The priestess confirmed.

Lina passed her hand towards Maura, or rather towards her package in anticipation. "So can I see it?"

"O-of course…" The woman said, and she gave her gift to Lina with her hands shaking a little.

The girl removed the content from the packed, and she looked at it curiously, and then… she rolled her eyes with a snide smile on her face. – A dark robe, how… originally… - She was thinking with irony.

Her servants were always clothed in robes of dark shade, no matter the circumstances or weather. For Lina it was just unintelligible, even if there was a very hot day and they were sweat bucket, they never changed out into something more comfortable. As if they didn't tolerate any other color than deep black.

Lina knew that it has something to do with their culture and beliefs but still, to wear such threads when it was midday in a hot summer day was an absurd for the girl.

Lina smiled sadly to herself. - It looks like from now on, I have to be the same as they are… - Lina sighed and now she took a closer look on her new dress.

To be honest it was quite pretty. The dress had a big hood, and silver buttons. It was long to the ground, and well made by dark material, which glittered mildly in a rays of the rising sun. It was emblazoned by beautiful red and white beads arranged together in some strange patterns and symbols. In the package was also a long cape with a collar and with black outer side, and red inner side of the cape. The last thing that Lina found inside of the package was a golden broche… the broche with the same symbol as her mark.

The girl unconsciously squeezed the broche, and she started to wonder what this strange symbol that was on her hand ever since she was born could mean. Is that the real reason why they brought her to the temple? Is this all because of this stupid mark?

She continued to stare at the small object for a few more moments, but then Lina's servant coughed suggestively to awake her Lady from reverie.

"If I could suggest something Lady Lina… before anything else you should take a bath… you have to clean your body before entering the great altar."

Lina stood up quickly, still squeezing the broche firmly inside of her fist.

"Actually, it's pretty good idea, but where should I go to have a wash?"

The woman smiled a little in response. "There is no need for you to go anywhere milady. I've prepared everything right before I waked you up." She said pointing at the small bath already filled with warm water and soapsuds.

Lina opened her mouths in shock, she was sure that this thing was not here yesterday, and she had no idea, how it got in this room in the first place. "When did you…? How on earth did you…?" Lina took a deep breath to ask this question meaningfully. "How on earth did you get here this whole bath without awaking me?"

Now the woman's smile was even wider, she was clearly proud of herself. "For you milady, I can do anything." She said with a grin. "But let's skip details, the most important thing is that you can wash yourself, isn't it?"

During the past few days Lina get used to the fact that nobody answers her questions, so she just sighed, and without any other word she started to prepare for the bath.

She entered the bathtub, the hot water calms her nerves a little, and after a few moments of relaxing she cleaned her body very accurately. After her bath the two women helped her getting dress and they combed her hair gently and carefully.

Lina had a strange feeling in that situation, that is, she get used to the fact that her servants were always around her, and that they, accompanied her everywhere. But as simple activities as getting dress or taking care of her hair Lina could do in her own right without any problems. – They just overdoing it, again. - Lina thought to herself.

When the women finally left out her hair-do, the girl stood up from her setting, and she looked around in searching for a mirror to take a look at herself. Seeing her intention the two women led her to the big mirror located on the wall under one of many bookshelves in this room.

She looked on the mirror, and she saw a figure of a stranger. Her face was pale, and she had dark bags under her eyes, everything because she was worried and exhausted lately.

But as for her sandy long hair, they were so well combed, and sleek that she cannot believe that it was the same annoying tress that she could never piece together the way she wanted.

Besides she was now wearing some special apparel which she would never wear in a normal situation. All this together was so… odd to the girl, that she cannot reorganize herself.

"You look just perfect Your Greatness…" Maura said, with her eyes shining in admiration. "It's so wonderful, that you've finally returned to this temple, to your home, to the place where you belong…" She said in reverie.

Lina turned her head towards the priestess. "You know? I'm not sure if I really belong to this place… I feel very unease in this temple, and to be honest I would prefer to return to my mother's house, as and when I could."

Maura gasped loudly and she frowned in a gesture of sadness and disappointment.

"How could you say something like that Your Greatness…?" She placed her hand on Lina's shoulder with some hesitation. "But… I understand. You still have a great fuss inside of your head, you're probably lost…" She shook her head.

"It's all because of her, isn't it? This damn hag Celia, she fouled you up, it is all her fault that you're not…" She was unable to finish her sentence. Lina whished off Maura's hand from her shoulder, rather brutally, and she looked at her with wrathful eyes. And then of course, the priestess of Grima fell into panic.

"M-milady?" She coughed out, with her voice shaking.

"How… did you just call my mother?" The girl asked gritting her teeth, and trying to restrain her anger.

"I-I…" The woman was trying to say something but she was so thrilled by Lina's reaction, that she just couldn't.

Lina raised her head and she looked directly on the woman's eyes, with visible anger all over her face. "You... don't dare to insult my mother ever again…" She said with dull, scary voice. "Is that clear?"

The priestess became pale, and she bowed before Lina so deeply that her long brown hair fell to the floor.

"I… I understand Your Greatness…" She finally spited out. "I'll never do such a terrible thing again… It was the first, and the last time when I speak such ill things about your respectable mother…" She took a deep breath and after a few moments of silence she added. "Please… punish me if you want to…"

"Can I…?" Lina asked completely surprised by such possibility.

"You can do absolutely whatever you want, milady…" The other woman said. "Everything depends on your decision…"

Lina breathe a sigh of relief when she saw the priestess's attitude. No, she has no intention to punish her if she regrets her words… and it looks like she did.

"I'm not going to punish you, or harm you…" The girl said. "Just don't do this again…"

"…It's so generous of you…" Maura whispered.

Lina continued to stare at the woman who was still bowing before her, and meantime the other servant looked at the window. The sun was rising, higher, and higher.

She gasped nervously. "I apologize for interrupting Lady Lina, but it's about time to go."

Lina sent her servant a look full of fear. The moment she was afraid of draws near, the moment of meeting with her father.

"Right…" Maura said, slowly drawing herself up. "We should go already."

They left Lina's room and they were in their way to the altar.

The two women marched to the altar readily but as opposed to them Lina straggled slowly with her head lowed. She didn't say anything during their way; she was clearly enwrapped in her thoughts.

Seeing that her Lady is absent minded, and she fall behind, the servant took a few steps towards the priestess of Grima to start discreet conversation with her. Maura was looking poorly as well, but after that situation between her and Lady Lina her attitude was understandable.

"If I could suggest something to you priestess Maura…" She said when the woman finally looked at her. "Never insult Lady Celia in our Lady's presence. You see… they are… attached to one another, and Lady Lina might feel offended as well if you will speak ill things about her mother."

Hearing the woman's words Maura slowed down a little. And her face was even more concerned now.

"I've offended our master…" She whispered. "Believe me… It wasn't my intention, I… I didn't know that it was so tender subject…"

"I guess you didn't." The servant sighed. "You couldn't possibly know about this. Especially that Lady Celia has a rather… bad opinion among the Grimleal, so it wasn't exactly your fault but you know what they say, the first impression is always the most important…"

"Do you think that Her Greatness might change her mind, and punish me for my words anyway?" Maura asked with her face even paler.

The servant took another quick look at Lina. The girl was still acting as if she was in some distant place; she was presented here with them, only physically but not mentally.

"I doubt that…" She replied. "Lady Lina is not vengeful… not yet, so I think she will quickly forget about your… blunder, if I could call it like that. For now don't worry priestess, but remember to never did this again, it's just my friendly advice for you."

"Yeah… Thank you…" Maura said strangely. She was not sure if she should feel relief, or abased. She was grateful, for Lina's servant that she warned her, and, she calmed her a little.

But on the other hand Maura's pride got hurt… Not only the great vessel of Grima, was angry at her, but in addition the simple servant sermon her… Her, priestess of the Fell Dragon, the person with a great opinion and very high status, it was so embarrassing…

And again, it's all Celia's fault. – Maura was thinking. – How could I know that Lady Lina is respecting her mother so much… I made a fool of myself before Her Greatness, and it's all because of this damnable woman…

Celia betrayed all of us, she turned her back from master Grima, and she fled from her duties, just like that… Just because of that, she deserve nothing but scorn, and pity. - The priestess bit her lip in anger. – But this is not the only reason. When Lady Lina was born, this stupid woman immediately took the baby away from the temple, as if our master's vessel was her property.

Such action was an absurd, and insolence to all of us; just who did she think she is to steal the precious servant of Grima, from his temple…

She growled very quietly – This wench… Celia of Ylisse… If she just would die, everything would be better, and easier… If she just would die… Who knows? maybe now when 'the great mother' has finished with raising Lady Lina, I will finally succeeded in convincing master Validar to eliminate her. She's useless after all. Celia is still alive only thanks to the Great Priest's generously.

Maura was still enwrapped over these terrible thoughts, when they reach the entrance of the great altar. The two women stopped before the door leading to the altar, but Lina didn't realized that they reached their destination, and she wanted to go further, so, the servant inhibited her from taking any other step.

"Lady Lina, please stop, we're here."

There were two guardians of the altar standing before the entrance, they were always here no matter if it was day or night, dawn or late evening there was always someone who kept watch over the altar of Grima.

And when they heard the girl's name, they looked at one another suggestively, and they whispered something in excitement. Fortunately for themselves, the guardians had enough tact to not comment Lina's odd behavior.

The little girl emerged from her reverie just because her servant grabbed her hand, and she directed her towards the door. "What…? What?" Lina asked, still a bit confused.

"I said we're here Lady Lina." The woman repeated patiently.

Lina gasped loudly when she heard the woman's words, she shook her head vividly, to drive off her fears, and then she took a very deep breath.

"Alright, let's do this…" She mumbled to herself, and then she addressed the woman. "I'm sorry… I think, that I drifted off for a moment, but now I'm focused and ready to meet the Great Priest… I mean, my father…"

The both guardians set their eyes on Lina in unbridled curiously. Now they were sure that this delicate girl before their eyes is indeed the vessel of Grima.

"You've heard aren't you?" Maura asked the guardians. "Open the door, master Validar is waiting for this person!"

There was no need to repeat this request, or rather an order to those men. They quickly opened the door to let the vessel in, to the altar.

"Go Your Greatness…" The priestess of Grima said. "I'm sure your father cannot wait to meet you."

Lina took a few steps towards the opened gates, but when she saw that the two women didn't fallow her, the girl looked at them with surprise in her eyes.

"You… aren't going with me?"

Now they were surprised, they didn't even dare to think about entering to the altar together with Lady Lina, at least not today.

Today she will learn the true about herself, and about her fate. She doesn't need them to mender around her unnecessarily. No… After she will learn about her destiny she would probably need some time alone, peace and privacy to understand everything, and think it over.

"Milady, I'm afraid we'll be just a burden to you in such situation…" The servant woman said. "We will be waiting for you here I promise, but you should go alone..."

"But…" Lina started weakly.

"She's right, Your Greatness…" Maura added. "We don't want to interrupt you in your reunion with your father, and in your searching for the true… So please, go and don't bother yourself with us."

Lina just sighed, but she concluded that it's probably for the best. After all, she's going to tell her father what she really think about him. She's going to blame him for everything; she would probably insult him in the process, so the fewer witnesses will be presented during their conversation, the better.

Lina turned towards the entrance, and soon she disappeared inside of the great altar of Grima.

The guardians closed the door, immediately after Lina came inside.

"Was that really the vessel of master Grima…? Lady Lina herself?"

"Yes… it was our Lady…" Maura replied.

"And we were lucky enough to lay our eyes on her so quickly… It's such an honor…"One of the guardians said with sparks of proudness in his eyes.

"Yes…" The other one agreed. "But don't you think that… she was acting strangely?" He could see that everyone looked at him sternly, and frowned.

"Are you saying…?" The priestess of Grima started but the guardian quickly interrupted her to save himself, from any nasty suspicions.

"No, no, no…" He said nervously. "I'm just saying that she looked fearful… and I wonder why. I'm just worried about our precious Lady, that's all."

"Well… She's probably a bit lost…" The servant of Lina said in reverie. "She's unaware of anything; she's desperately trying to find her feet in this new situation." The woman looked at the guardian. "You're right, Lady Lina was entering the great alter as a fearful girl… but she will probably left it, as completely different person."

Hearing the woman's words, everyone automatically looked at the gates. They started wondering what kind of person Lady Lina will be when she will come back from the Grima's altar.

* * *

Lina heard the sound of the clothing doors and then, she felt some strange numbness taking control over her body. The girl shook her head again, and she forced her body to move.

Lina went through the wide and long corridor that was leading to the altar, and after a few moments she found herself in the huge, great chamber bearded by high marble columns. They were crafted in the same style as these columns which Lina noticed yesterday in one of the other rooms in the temple.

There were large windows, stain glassed on each sides of this chamber, the windows were letting in the red rays of the rising sun. The effect was in the same time anxious and beautiful, everything around was overcome by red and orange lights, everywhere.

There was a red carpet under the girl's foot, and it leaded to the great monument of a dragon, with six eyes, two horns on his head and gigantic tusks inside of its opened widely jaw. The dragon looks the same as the figure in Lina's room, but there was one important difference. This great monument of Grima was about thousand times bigger than the one Lina saw in her room.

The girl looked at the demon dragon's eyes, and these eyes immediately hypnotized her, she suddenly felt… some nostalgic feeling. She just couldn't took her eyes of this monument.

She unconsciously, started moving, to get closer to the great figure. When she get closer she saw two more things before her eyes. The first was a big stony table… or altar, or whatever it was, and the second was a throne right before Grima's monument.

But what's more important Lina also noticed the silhouettes of three other people praying in silence to the Fell Dragon - two men, and one woman. They were so focused on their praying that none of them even noticed when Lina approached them from behind.

The little girl looked at them fascinated for a few more moments, and then one of the men budged suddenly, on the strength of a strange impulse. He slowly turned himself towards Lina, and their eyes finally met.

They stared at one another for a long while, and then a maniacal smile appeared on the man's face.

He practically dashed on Lina; he was so close, so quickly that the girl took a few steps backwards to keep some distance between them.

"We've been waiting for you… my daughter."

Lina's pupils became smaller when she heard this man's words. It was him, the Great Priest of Grima Validar, also known as her father.

He was the one responsible for her suffering, and fears. He was the person which her mother and brother are afraid of…

After Validar's declaration his companions immediately stopped their praying, and both of them looked at Lina curiously.

There was a woman with short hair in some strange claret shade, and bleak grey eyes. Her skin was very pale, but she had a strong make up on her face. Her cheeks were rosy, the woman's mouths had an unnatural dark-red color, and her shutters were painted in blue.

In addition this person was bejeweled. She had a circlet on the top of her head, she was wearing a golden necklace, and some shiny rings were on her fingers. Surely, she was a person of a high society.

The other man and the one who called Lina 'his daughter' just a while ago, in some way were similar to each other. They were both thin; they both have dark hair, narrow eyes, and identical smiles plastered on their faces. But of course there were some differences.

First of all, this man's eyes as opposed to Lina's father were dark-green, his hair were much longer than Validar's. He had some deep wrinkles on his face, and a big scare was running through his left cheek. But still… there was something in common in those two men's faces.

"Oh Lina! It's good to see you!" The man with a scar, exclaimed with a false smile. "You grow so much, since the last time I've seen you, and now you're a beautiful young girl. Did someone ever told you that you took after your mother… Your appearance, I mean."

"Actually, this is a big downside…" The red-haired woman mumbled to herself, but so quietly that nobody even considered her snide comment.

As for Lina, she was a bit surprised by this stranger man's attitude. He appeared to be so… airy. He was not afraid to look at Lina's face, and he addressed her in a normal way. It was a pleasant change for the girl, after her contact with a few others residences of this temple who were literally trembled with shock just by looking at her.

"Yes, I'm aware of my similarity to my mother. Thank you for the compliment… good Sir."

Hearing the girl's words the man placed his hand on the face hiding his eyes for a moment, and after that he run a hand through his hair in a theatrical gesture.

"Where are my manners? I still didn't introduce myself to you, no wonder you have no idea who I am." The man cleared his throat before the start of this whole introducing thing. "Well… I'm Xerxes the high priest of Grima, the right hand, and a brother of the Great Priest of the Fell Dragon Validar… so technically my dear child you can say that I'm your uncle…"

A wide smile appeared on Xerxes's face when he saw Lina's reaction. She groaned strangely, and she took a step towards him but then, she stopped. She was uncertain of what she should do.

Until now she was unaware that she has some other relatives expect of her mother and brother, and now she was just unable to restrain her own shock. She started wondering why nobody ever informed her about her 'uncle' existence.

She didn't know what else she could do, so she bowed before him with some embarrassment.

"I-It's nice to… see you, Lord Uncle."

The man's eyes sparked a little. "Lord Uncle…? She's calling me 'Lord Uncle…' He said with a jeering amusement. "Yes… yes… this sounds very nice… don't you agree?"

Xerxes addressed his companions but both of them sent him a look saying 'Stop making a fool of yourself.' So he just shook his head in disappointment. "Why are you both so gloomy all the time?" He asked them innocently.

"Stop it already, you idiot…" The woman growled at him.

He laughed strangely in response. "You're right my dear, I should introduce you to our precious girl as well."

He threw his arm around the woman's shoulder. "You see Lina, this is my wife her name is Ruth, and she's also high priestess of Grima. And since I'm your 'Lord Uncle' then I think she's your 'Lady Aunt.' Aren't you honey?"

Xerxes burst out laughing, as if it was some kind of a funny joke, but Lina was unable to understand his strange sense of humor at all. She concluded that her new found uncle is just a big weirdo.

Ruth just rolled her eyes and she sighed loudly.

"I'm sorry for my husband's strange behavior…" She addressed Lina. "He's got a… very unique character as you can see… But anyway, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too… Lady Aunt Ruth."

Xerxes smirked again, and he wanted to say something, but his wife discreetly hit him by her elbow. This action successfully stopped him.

Ruth took another look at Lina, and she bit her lip in frustration. – This girl… she reminds me of Celia so much, these blond hair of hers, these large eyes, and this pathetic look of her face. Lina is an image of her damn mother… This is not good, it would be hard for me to accept this child as the vessel of our master. – Ruth gritted her teeth. – What is so special in this girl, that Grima chose her? In which way she's better than the children, I given birth to…?

The woman reverie for a moment, and meantime Xerxes continued his introducing.

"And this man as you already learned is your father. May I introduce? This is my younger brother, and the Great Priest of Grima Validar."

Lina turned her eyes towards her father to take another look at him.

This whole time she was planning to shout at him, to blame him for everything tell him that she didn't care about him, or his stupid god, if for all these years he didn't cared about her. She really wanted to tell him, that she hates him deeply but… she just couldn't…

She couldn't, and not only because this man somehow abashed her. No… it wasn't the only reason… something was in him… Some dark energy was flowing through his whole body. The dark energy, was everywhere around him, this darkness was fascinating and in some way… - Lina gulped when she realized what she's thinking about but she cannot help it. – This darkness of his, was absolutely beautiful…

What's wrong with me...? – Lina thoughts to herself. – How darkness could possibly be so fascinating to me all of the sudden? And why I feel so nostalgic just being in this place? – The girl closed her eyes, and shook her head, desperately trying to get rid of all these strange feelings that overwhelmed her.

"Are you alright Lina?" When she opened her eyes Validar was right before her. There were just a few centimeters of space between the two of them. Lina immediately felt a strange connection with this man, something pulled her in to him, and in the same time she hated him.

Something inside of her mind was telling her, that she must respect him, that she must obey him, and fallow him no matter what, she was completely thorn apart, and somehow she knew that it was her father's doing.

Her head started to each; she could hear the palpitation of her own heart, and a demonic scary voice calling her name. She was trying to fight this, but without any effect.

Then, when she was just about to give up and obey the voices inside her head, she heard another one; this voice was gentle and calm.

"_You don't have to listen…"_ It said. _"You can make your own choice… always…"_

Then the pain in her head disappeared, her heartbeat was normal again, and the demonic voice fell silent. When Lina returned to her normal state, she immediately recoiled from Validar as far as she could. Her action clearly surprised him.

"Why are you doing this to me…?" She asked with a dull voice.

"What do you mean? I'm not…" Validar was trying to say something but Lina didn't allow him to.

"First of all what kind of father are you?!" She shouted.

Lina was finally free from these strange clash of feelings, and now she was about to say everything she wanted to say from the start.

"I'm not even sure if you are my real father… Do you know why?! Because you never bothered to pay me even one quick visit, and at least introduce yourself to me! You're saying that you are my father, but why should I believe you?! I don't know you, damn it!"

"I am your father Lina…" Validar said with a chilly, and scary voice. Apparently he was feeling offended by her words, but again Lina interrupted him before he was able to say anything else.

"I'm not finished yet!" The girl cried loudly. She was now insolent and she knew it, but this fact didn't stop her from continuing her speech.

"But to be honest I didn't cared about you as well…! No… I had really nice and happy life you know? I've nearly forgotten about your existence… but what you suddenly decided to do!? You summoned me here for some unclear reason! You separated me from my mother!

"Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to leave her behind?! To leave behind everything dear to me!?" Lina whizzed in her anger. "And now when we've met, you invaded my head, and you nearly caused me a heart attack! You! Why, are you doing this to me!?"

Now Validar was really surprised. Not only Lina broke herself free from his control, but also she already knew that it was him who caused her this little mind confusion.

A small smile appeared on his face. His daughter is strong… and brave. She's indeed worthy enough to become one with master Grima.

But… there was a one small downside of this situation; she just pointed her whole anger at him… Apparently she doesn't like her own father too much.

How, unfortunately… It looks like Lina is not found of me… I'm sure it's Celia's doing… She will pay for turning our daughter against me. - Validar was thinking, while looking at his child's angry face.

And then, he noticed one very interesting detail. For some reason Lina's normal dark-brown eyes changed its color into scarlet-red.

He cannot help but grin in satisfaction, her face was full of pure accumulated hatred. And he could clearly sense how the Fell Dragon's power is accruing inside of her body. Lina was probably much stronger here in the great altar then she would be anywhere else in the world, after all, this place is fully sacrificed to the Fell Dragon.

These growing power of hers, and the fact that her eyes become red all of the sudden, were both prove of her strong connection with Grima.

Validar continued observation of his daughter, and the longer he stared at her calmly, the more Lina was angry at him. This situation grow tenser, and tenser, and finally Xerxes and Ruth decided to intervene.

"Such ugly words in the mouths of a little girl… Don't you think you're a bit too strict for your father Lina? You should know that he did this for, your…"

"Insolent girl… How dare you address your own father in such terrible words…? Is that the way your mother raised…?"

They started speaking in the same time but Validar quickly silent them by one simple gesture of his hand. This gesture said 'stop' so they fell silent.

I'm unable to control you, girl… - Validar was thinking to himself – But still I can motivate you to follow me… by your own volition.

There was a long while of tense silence, before the Great Priest of Grima did something that Lina would never expected him to do.

He fell to his knees, and he bowed before her.

"Lina… I beg your forgiveness…" He addressed the girl. "I understand that this is all hard for you… You're here, in a new place, with strangers… far away from your mother… And yes, I'm responsible for this new course of your life. But you have to know that I did this all for your own good! I did this to help you fulfill your great destiny! I did this to move you on above all existence; I did this to… make a god of you, my master…"

Ruth put a hand on her mouths to hide her shock, but Xerxes just smiled widely seeing this scene.

You're right brother… good old histrionics is a resolution of every problem. If you can't manipulate her by your magic, then manipulate her using your other talents. - He was thinking.

Now Lina stared at her father with widely open mouths, and absolute confusion all over her face. She was no longer angry, now she was dumbfounded.

"Haaaaaa…? Eeeeee…?" Instead of questions she wanted to ask, just these strange noises came out from her mouths.

Lina was trying to pull herself together but she couldn't. She just shook her head in disbelief, and she started walking in circles.

This all just doesn't make any sense to her. She could stand the fact that her old, well-known servants suddenly started to kneel before her.

She could stand that the doorman of the temple kneeled, and bagged her for forgiveness, she could even stand that the high priestess of Grima kneeled before her and asked her for the punishment…

But this… The fact that the Great Priest of Grima, the man who has absolute control over this city, the man that people are afraid of… Her own father… just fell to his knees and asked her for forgiveness…?! It was unreal… ABSURD… And… Did he just said that he's going to make a GOD of her?

It was all too much for Lina, she became pale, her head started to ache again but it was different kind of pain then before. This time, her head ached because of too much thinking, and because of shock.

"I've had enough…" She finally coughed out with a dull voice. "What's going on here? I'm sorry… just… Can you…? Can you explain this all to me? Please… this all kneeling… and 'master'… and everything?" She was completely lost now, her eyes were brown again her rage, and hatred disappeared completely. She wanted nothing more than some answers. After all it was the main reason why she came to this temple without too much resistance, or complaining. She just wanted to know who she really is.

"Of course, of course, that's why I'm here Lina, to give you an answer." Validar said standing up. He was proud of himself; his little performance worked just perfectly.

Lina was not angry at him anymore, at least for now… So they could speak calmly. Yes… It's definitely time to explain everything to the vessel of Grima…

"Lina you look unwell…" Xerxes said approaching the girl and grabbing her hand. "Come on, you should sit down for a moment."

He leaded her to the throne before the monument of Grima, and he allowed her to sit down on it.

Lina did this without even thinking, but when she realized where she's sitting she wanted to stand up immediately but seeing her intentions, Ruth stopped her.

"It's alright Lina…" She said trying to be polite to Celia's child. "You're too nervous, try to calm down a bit…"

"B-but…" Lina started "This is a throne… Do you really think that this is ok for someone like me to sit on it? F-father might be opposite this idea…" She said weakly.

"Of course I'm not…" Validar replied her. "Why should I be opposed it? This throne is not my property…"

Lina blinked in surprise. "Aren't you The Great Priest of Grima?"

"I am… But this throne belongs to somebody greater than me..."

"Somebody greater than the Great Priest…?" Lina cannot help but ask with clear irony in her voice. "Don't you have absolute control over this city? Aren't your words 'absolute'? Aren't you on top of the Grimleal hierarchy?"

Validar approached his child and he smiled manically. "No, I'm not my daughter… you are, and in fact this throne belongs to you."

In response Lina just laughed quietly. "I'm sorry, I think I misheard you. Can you repeat what you just said… father."

"No, your hearting is alright, you are on top of our hierarchy... Lina."

"What are you saying?"

"You see…" Validar replied her. "I'm just Great Priest of Grima like many others before me were in this world. But you? You are different you are vessel of our master… The unique existence... In the whole history of the world you're the one and only...You are the most precious servant of Grima, his living byword and will… You and the Fell Dragon are one and the same… our perfect god."

"One and the same…?" Lina's whole body quaked when she heard her father's mysterious and in the same time insane words. In one moment she understood something. Her father in some way considered her as Grima. It was probably not only him, but the rest of the Grimleal as well. That's why they were so afraid of her rage.

No… impossible… this is an absurd, I'm not Grima or his will. I'm only myself… I'm sure of it… But why? Where did they get such stupid and irrational idea…?

"Father…" Lina still had a strange feeling while saying this word. "I don't know why you believe that I have something to do with the Fell Dragon… but you're mistaken. I'm just a little girl, your daughter… but definitely not your god… this whole idea is an absurd to me…"

"Absurd?" Xerxes asked with chilly voice, now he got serious. "No Lina… It is all true, you just still don't understand…"

"Then explain it to me…" The girl growled at him. "How possibly a little girl like me can be… byword of your mighty god?" She said it with a clear irony, and everyone sent her a scary look hearting this.

"You really are insolent, you brat…" Ruth said strangely. "Pay some more respect to our great master!"

"Calm down Ruth." Xerxes placed a hand on his wife shoulder, to stop her from insulting Lina any further.

"All we have to do is to give our precious girl some explanation, isn't it? So in my opinion we should begin in the moment where everything started. Validar if you allow me…"

"Of course…" His brother said and then Xerxes cleared his throat loudly, and begin his story.

"It all started very long time ago… Thousands of years ago, before our master Grima became a god my dear child… He was a normal leaving being back then, he was the king of dragons."

"This long time ago the world was, time and again stacked into conflicts and wars between humans and dragons… endlessly."

"Our master had enough of this. He was a great visionary… he decided to conquer the whole continent, end the chaotic time in our realm, and bring peace, and prosperity to everyone as their new emperor. "

"But as you can probably guess yourself, to rule and change the world was not easy task for our master… Humans were unable to understand Grima's true intentions, and another war started between the two species."

"Dragons were always stronger than humans, so at the beginning of the war master Grima and his army were prevailing. And they would probably win this war if not for intervention of one particular cursed dragon who was opposed our master…" Xerxes clenched his fists in anger. "The 'Divine Dragon' Naga…" The man said this name in strange mix of rage and irony. "She always hated Grima… and guided by her pure hatred towards him she stood on humans side in this conflict."

"She created a special blade known as Falchion, and a banding shield, the Fire Emblem in order to defeat the dragon's king, and she gave it to the most powerful man among humans, his name was Anri."

"With the Fire Emblem, Falchion the cursed sword in his hand and with the help of Naga, Anri sealed away our master for one hundred years…"

"But fortunately, after this whole time with some help of his loyal servants Grima emerged from his slumber… and he decided to continue his great plan… for the sake, of the peaceful world… But… someone interrupted him again… Do you know who it was Lina?"

The girl drawn herself up on the throne and she set her eyes on Xerxes. So far, she was absolutely fascinated on this story. She had no idea that the Grimleal's god was once a real living being… but still… she didn't know what all this, have to do with her being 'Grima's byword, and will' like her father putted it…

"Well according to the historical books the man who killed Grima was Marth the prince of Altea… I think Ylisseans are calling him The Hero King…"

"Don't dare to speak this cursed name in this sacred altar you little…" Ruth was about to said something nasty to Lina, but Xerxes interrupted her in the last moment.

"Oh! I see!" He exclaimed, so loudly that the woman's last words were drowned. "You want to continue this story in my stead, right honey?"

Ruth looked at her husband strangely, but she concluded that his suggestion actually wasn't so bad idea.

"I can, if you insist…"

"Feel free to continue." He replied her with a grin on his face.

The woman took a deep breath before telling her part of the story.

"Marth… This 'Hero King' like you said, was Anri's descendent incidentally. Just like his ancestor the prince of Altea was unable to understand our master's vision of the world, and he make a fight against him, as well."

"But Marth was more ruthless than his ancestor, he killed our master… he slain him in the fight using Falchion, and he was proud of himself… Many people, mainly from his own country started calling him a hero of humanity..."

"He became 'The great and famous Hero King' " Ruth said with a clear rage in her eyes. "Marth was thinking that he defeated Grima once and for all, but fortunately to all of us, it wasn't the truth."

"Even death didn't stop the Fell Dragon from raising again, in fact his own death made him even more powerful, and he became the ultimate spirit… our god."

"He still wanted to change the whole world, and in his new spirit form he was able to see the evilness in our realm even more clearly. His wish was to purify the world, to set it free from sinners… but our world was already rotten to the core, and helpless… So Grima concluded that the best way to free everything from evilness is to destroy it and crate it again, as something new and pure…"

"Grima was a powerful spirit but still, to intervene in the mortal realm he was in need of the some help. He was in need of someone who would help him in his returning to live, but he knew all too well that just a few living beings could truly understand his intentions and mission..."

"But he was searching… he was in searching for somebody after his own heart, someone who could truly understand him, and who would serve him loyally. And finally, after a few years of seeking, he found such a person…"

"It was a young human boy with a great charisma and bravery, he was able to hear master Grima's voice inside of his mind, and what is more important he was the first who reorganized the Fell Dragon as his god."

"The boy's name was William, and he was the first Great Priest of Grima. It was him who was blessed by the Fell Dragon, his first precious servant. The man, who formed the cult of our master. He was the founder, of our religion."

"He was speaking in the name of his new god, and soon he draws a crowd with him. It was all thanks to Lord William that people started worshipping the Fell Dragon…"

Strange… isn't William a typical Ylissean name? – Lina was thinking but she was too absorbed by this long historical lecture to ask her aunt about the name.

"William planted the Mediuth city, it was him who constructed this temple and the great altar, him who created our sacred rituals and prays. He was guided by the Fell Dragon's wisdom; he even performed the special ritual to fill his own veins with the blood of Fell Dragon."

"William and master Grima were nearly one and the same… but just nearly…" When Ruth said these words she looked at Lina suggestively, and the girl suddenly felt thrills on her back.

"The new religion burgeoned, in the matter of time Grima gained more and more followers but it wasn't enough… Lord William's true aim was always to bring master Grima back to live, so he was searching for the right method to accomplish this goal, and he was close… He was very close to do this but… he was betrayed. When he was still in his middle ages his own mother… she killed him, she slain him by her own hands…"

"_WHAT!?" _

Lina heard one simple word shouted in desperation. It was a mix of disbelieve, outrage, and surprise in this voice. The girl budged in sudden realization. It was the same mysterious feminine voice as Lina heard yesterday when her old servant started to educate her about darkness, and the beginning of live.

Lina looked around discreetly in searching for the owner of this voice but again, she didn't see anyone else expect of her family members, which surrounded her now. And also, she realized that nobody else heard this desperate question. It was disturbing… why others didn't hear what she just heard… Is she become crazy now, or something?

Well, I can start worry about it later… For now, I should pay more attention of what they are saying… - Lina was thinking – I must admit this story is fascinating and all… but I have no idea what all this has to do with me. - She decided to focus on Ruth's words immediately.

"As I said…" The woman continued. – "The first Great Priest of Grima died because of his own mother's fears… The legend says that she was from the same nation as Marth, and she was afraid of Grima's returning. So to stop her son from realization of his plan of resurrecting the Fell Dragon, she killed him. But never mind at this betrayer… her motives are immaterial, the consequences of her action are more important here."

"You see Lina, Lord William's death was a great loss for the first Grima's believers… But despite this great tragedy, the Fell Dragon's followers never gave up on their aim, to bring their master back to live. So they continued their researching anyway."

"It took them two hundred years… long two hundred years to gain enough dark energy and sacrifices, to finally resurrect master Grima in his true dragon form. It was these times when new countries of Plegia, Ylisse, and Regna Ferox were formed and the great war occurred between these lends over domination on the continent."

"The Grimleal found this new conflict as a perfect time for their master, to finally get rid of these sinners, and bring peace to the world…"

"They performed the sacred rite, and they succeed… Master Grima was alive again, in his full dragon form, and full might. Soon after his resurrection the Fell Dragon started the ceremony of destruction, but yet again…"

Lina cannot help but roll her eyes – No wonder they are calling him 'The Fell Dragon.' - She was thinking with irony. - He indeed felled so many times in the history that I'm surprised he still has so many worshipers by his side…

"The first Exalt of Ylisse was descendent of Marth, so he slain Grima again after performing the Awakening ritual, Grima was stronger than ever before, so to make the Exalt stronger Naga gave him some of her own power, and eventually the Fell Dragon lost… again." Lina chimed in. "This part of the history I know… Since then the Ylisse kingdom is dominant country of this continent but… this is the end right? Grima was defeated, he returned to his spirit form and he's now in slumber…" The girl sighed. "But it didn't explain why you think that I'm the same as the Fell Dragon like you said Great P… I mean… father."

"It's not exactly the end of the story my child…" Validar addressed her this time. "It's true that master Grima is currently in his slumber, but to awake him is your objective now…"

"My… objective…?" Lina repeat after him, she still didn't understand anything.

"After the great conflict on the continent, and victory of the first Exalt…" Validar continued the previous subject. "…the people started doubting in our god, many humans turned their back against him. They said that Grima failed them, our religion nearly fell part… But… here in Mediuth city, absolutely nothing changed. We, the descendants of Lord William were invariably devoted to the Fell Dragon."

"We were praying to him and worshipping him always… we were trying to resurrect him again, for generations… for the next thousand years, but master Grima fell silent… and our struggles were in vain…"

"After this long time even the high priests of Grima started to lose all their hopes for the Fell Dragon's returning."

"But then one hundred years ago, when it appeared as if there is no hope, and master Grima is lost forever, one devoted priest entered this altar to pray to his master… His name was Orion and he was a great prophet."

"When Orion returned from the altar he had a wide smile on his face and sparks of hope in his eyes. When the other Grimleal asked him what happened he exclaimed in excitement that he had a vision of the future, and he saw the pure world ruled by master Grima, and his loyal servant… " Now Validar set his eyes on Lina. The girl gulped nervously in response.

"The prophet Orion, with proudness on his face declared the new plan of master Grima's resurrection to everyone…"

"Someday…" Orion said that day. "The child with a sacred mark on the body will be born. The child will be of pure Grima's blood, the descendent of Lord William… the child of the Great Priest…" Now Lina held her breath, and she looked at her right hand. She already knew where this story is coming.

"This child will take a great honor of becoming one with master Grima, his spirit will always be with the chosen one. The child will be his voice, his will, his... byword… -

Now Lina gasped with fear in her eyes – He didn't refer this all to me, right? right? Something like that would be impossible… it's… an absurd. - She repeated to herself, now desperately trying to hide the symbol on her hand.

Validar saw his daughter's distress but it didn't stop him from continuing his speech.

"The chosen one will receive Grima's all might and power, and all possible blessings from him… And when the vessel of the Fell dragon…" Lina immediately became pale when she heard this title. "…Will finally be the same as our god, she will finally destroy this world full of sinners, and she will recreate it again. Then she will became ruler of this new world… - Validar's bowed to Lina's eye level, and he looked directly on her affrighted face. "Do you know about who am I talking about, Lina?"

The girl was unable to respond by her words, she just shook her head in a helpless gesture of denying. It was just too much even for her genial brain to contain.

"You Lina…" Validar said slowly. "You are the vessel of Grima; you are the chosen child from Orion's prophecy…"

"E-enough…" Lina finally said with her voice shaking. "I-it can't be true… It's a… a lie… I-impossible lies…"

"But it is true Lina…" Xerxes spoke up this time. "You are the vessel of Grima as it was said in the prophecy, you've got the sacred mark on your right hand, and you are of our bloodline… you're the descendant of Lord William. You're a living prove that the prophecy of Orion was true…"

Validar now turned himself, to take a look at his brother. "Did you ever doubted on it Xerxes?"

The man smirked strangely. "Of course not… You of all people should know, I always believed that master Grima will return and…"

"I'M NOT GRIMA!" Lina shouted in shock, so suddenly that everyone immediately turned their attention at her. "I'm not Grima… I'm not, I'm not, I'm not…" She repeated weakly a few times. "I'm just myself… I'm Lina, Lina…"

"Yes… technically you're right…" Validar said calmly. "You're still just Lina, you're yourself but it will change when we will perform the Awakening ritual with your attending…"

Now the girl set her eyes on her father, and she stared at him for a while. "I-It doesn't make any sense…" She said with her voice still shaking. "Awakening is the same ritual as the first Exalt attended to receive Naga's power. What Grima could have to do with this…?"

"This is the plan." Ruth answered her. "Naga and the first Exalt performed this ritual to defeat Grima… But nobody said that Awakening is only for Naga and her children. Everything depends of how you will conduct the ritual, which words you will choose, and what is your aim…"

"The first Exalt's aim was to defeat Grima, so during the rite he was praying to Naga to grant him her power, and she fulfilled his wish…"

"The Fell Dragon's spirit is sleeping within you now, so all you have to do during the Awakening is to pray to Grima and offered him your own body as his tool… Thanks to this he will awake, and you will be able to become one with him…"

"So in your opinion, I should ASK your god to possess me?! You think that I should offer my body to him, and you expect me to do something like this by my own free will…?"

"No Lina, no… you get it all wrong…" Validar was trying to calm his daughter down. She was in shock, some tears fell from her, again scarlet eyes.

"It won't be possession. The union between you and the Fell Dragon would be rather like… symbioses…" The Great Priest of Grima said, while squeezing his daughter's marked hand.

"You will offer him your body, and in return he will grant you all his blessings, and power in order to destroy and recreate the world. Don't worry about yourself, your spirit and master Grima's spirit will just exist in the same body in the same time…"

Lina started laughing, in strange mix of amusement and horror. "Two spirits in the same body… I can't even imagine this…" Without even looking at Validar she squeezed back his hand, strongly… Her grip was unnaturally strong; it was too much strength as for a little girl. It was painful for Validar but despite his discomfort, he was still smiling.

Master Grima really is inside of this girl… - He was thinking – I can feel it, I can feel it so clearly… It's… exciting. – He smiled manically to himself when Lina spoke up again.

"And besides…" She said slowly. "Do you really expecting of me to destroy the whole world…? I'm unable to do something like this…"

"Well, maybe not at this moment…" Her father replied. "You're still too young to perform the rite… Your body is too weak to stand it at your age… But don't worry, I'll make you stronger, I'm going to teach you everything I know about dark arts and the Fell Dragon's powers…"

"That's not what I mean!" Lina shouted, despite the fact that her father was right in front of her, and he was able to hear her very well.

"I'm not going to destroy anything, or kill anyone! I'll never do such a terrible thing! Never!" She cried, and then she finally removed Validar's hand from her grip.

"Terrible thing? I don't think so…" Validar said while staring at his, almost certainly broken hand. "The whole world is a terrible place Lina, and thanks to Grima's power you can change it… for the better… you can start everything anew."

After his words Lina suddenly stood up from her place, and she looked around with clear despair in her eyes.

"You are… insane… I don't want to have anything to do with this." She said with a dull voice. "I don't care if Grima will be resurrected or not, I don't care about your god, or your stupid prophecy … just don't drag me into this…"

"How dare you…!" Ruth shouted but when she looked at Lina's face, she fell silent immediately. This girl's face was now more similar to demonic face than to face of a normal human.

Her scarlet eyes were full of madness, her teeth were gritted tightly, she still had some tears on her cheeks, and her whole face was screw up manically.

It wasn't the best time to get argue with her.

Lina passed by Validar without any word, she wanted to leave, and cool down, now.

"Lina… You cannot escape your fate…" Her father's cold voice stopped her for a moment, and she turned her head towards him again.

"I'll try…" She said weakly, and she took another few steps forward.

"Wait…" Validar said again now calmly, and gently. "You still don't understand… but I believe someday you will… I'll be waiting for you to understand… I'll always be here for you, to help you and support you in everything. Because I'm not only the Great Priest of Grima, but also I'm your father, my child."

He quickly approached Lina and he… embraced her.

Lina was in shock at first, but then she felt this dark energy flowing through her father's body. It calmed her, and she allowed him to hug her for a moment. When he let go of her, the girl's face was relent. She wanted to say something but she gave up and she left the altar without any other word.

When she finally disappeared from their sight Xerxes and Ruth both sighted in relief.

"She… took it much worse than we expected…" Ruth spoke up after a moment of silence. "I don't understand… she will become a god… It's a great honor… she should be proud, so why she's acting… like this."

"It's a shock…" Xerxes replied her. "She should chill out a little for now, and reconsider everything on her own… Besides… she still don't understand our religion, we should do something about this as soon as possible…"

"I agree..." Validar said. "I'll take care of it, just give me some time, I'll make a true Grimleal of her, very soon…"

Ruth looked at her brother in law, and she realized that his fingers are… practically crushed.

"Validar, your hand…"

"Is broken…" He said turning towards his companions. "Lina did this to me." The man announced to them with pure proudness in his voice. "She's very strong, mentally and even physically, no wonder master Grima chose her as his vessel…"

"Then, we should heal your…" She started, but Validar stopped her before she was able to finish.

"You know very well that, it isn't necessary. It's pointless to worry about my physical state."

"But still… It must be painful…"

"It will return to normal in no time, until then, the pain will remind me of how powerful my own daughter is…"

"When you mention it…" Xerxes chimed in. "I had no idea that you're such a good daddy, brother. 'I'll always be here for you' you said. 'I'll help you and support you in everything.' you said, and what surprised me the most you even embraced her… What's next? Are you going to play in some silly children games with her? Or sang her some lullabies before sleeping time?" Xerxes said this all with clear irony in his voice but as opposed to him Validar was serious.

"I cannot control her mind…" He replied to his brother. "In fact I was trying to do this a few minutes after she came here, but she quickly broke free and she even knew what I was trying to do… She has a very strong will, stronger than mine. And in that case I need to find some other method to manipulate her. Even if it means that I have to play a lame role of a good father for the rest of my live… I will do it for our master's glory."

"I see… You're ready to sacrifice everything, even yourself to achieve our goal. You are as devoted to Grima as always, aren't you…"

"I am, and I always will be…" He looked at the entrance of the altar where his desperate daughter disappeared just a minute ago. "No matter what, no matter how long it take to convince her to our cause… Lina must be with us, on our side..."

* * *

The Hero of Shadow was watching over little Lina like she promised to her mother. At this moment the woman was really feeling sorry for this child. What this lost girl must feel now… She was trying to read her mind but it was ineffective… Lina's mind was like a storm, quick, chaotic, and scary. It was impossible to understand even a single thing from her thoughts.

But well… It was understandable after what she heard from her own father's mouths… after she had learned the true about herself.

No… the true is not the right word to describe it, it was rather these heretics version of the true. And to be honest it was hard for the legendary guardian of the Hero King to even listen to it.

"_I can't believe that those… Grimleal are so stupid..."_ She mumbled to herself.

"_First of all they even don't know the history of this continent AT ALL. It was just some strange mix of garbled, or unclear historical facts that they served to Lina…I don't know if they really believe in this idiocy, or if they just said this all to fool Lina, but… they are treating Grima as if he was some noble savior of the world… This is probably the greatest absurd of this whole story… No, there is one worse thing… This part about William…" _The woman sighed very loudly.

"_They were saying as if this demonic voice of the Fell Dragon which completely ruled over William, and in the end draw him crazy, was a blessing… As if everything he did was of his own free will, while Grima just brazenly possessed his mind… and body…" _She took a quick look at Lina with her face worried, but then she shook her head.

"_And where did they get the idea that the boy was slain by his own mother… this is an absurd…! Scandal even…! William… this dear little boy…" _She sobbed a few times without even knowing, but when Lina finally reach to the hall where her servants were awaiting her, The Hero of Shadow returned from her reverie to reality.

"Milady, are you…?" The woman who was taking care of Lina ever since she was a baby was trying to ask something, but Lina didn't let her to do so.

"I have a question…" The girl said with a dull voice. "Do you consider me as byword of Grima? As a… god?"

The woman immediately fall to her knees, and she bowed very deeply.

"Yes, milady!" She answered without hesitation.

The guardians of the altar, and the priestess of Grima kneeled as well in a gesture of respect.

Seeing this Lina just stared at them for a while, and then she started to laugh, loudly… and maniacally. Only one thought was in her mind now – Impossible, impossible, impossible… - She endlessly repeated it to herself.

The girl was completely fell apart. She didn't know if she should taunt of their idiocy or cry over herself.

"_My poor child…" _The Hero of Shadow said quietly, and again she remind herself about William's terrible fate. _"I'll never allow you to experience the same things as he did, Lina… Someday I'll show you the truth… the real truth…"_

* * *

**The end of chapter 7!**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	8. A Deal Between Father and Child

The priestess of Grima approached the door, and she took a deep breath before she finally decided to make her move. Then she knocked carefully a few times.

"Your Greatness, it's me…" Maura announced weakly, in waiting for some reaction from the other side of the door, but there was no respond at all.

The woman slowly pushed the handle, and she entered the room with some hesitation. She looked around, and she noticed that Lady Lina is sitting on the sofa with a book in her hands.

Lina took a quick and cold look at the guest, but then she had returned to her reading. For a few moments the priestess was standing in the entrance in silence, but the girl was clearly ignoring the woman's presence.

Maura just sighed quietly in helpless, ever since that day Lady Lina was so… cold. For the most of her time she was sleeping, or eventually, just like she did now she was reading a book, but she refused to speak with anyone. She just answers some simple questions mostly just by 'Yes' or 'No' or by some other naughty responses like 'Get lost' or 'I don't care' but aside from that… nothing else.

Since Lina found out about her connection with Grima, a normal communication with her, become impossible. She just fell silent, and even those people who served her from the very beginning of her live were unable to reach her…

Lina withdraw into herself, as if the truth about her own destiny was too much to bear. The girl was just unable to accept it… she didn't want to accept it… and she couldn't.

"Lady Lina… How are you feeling today?" Maura asked approaching the girl.

"Bad…" The little one answered with a dull voice.

In response Maura sighed again in disappointment.

"Your Greatness… Why are you like this? You should be happy about this all… Can't you understand that you were born lucky? Can't you understand how blessed you are? You're a god milady… a god…" The priestess of Grima said accenting the last word but Lina interrupted her.

"If you came here to give me another lecture…" She said slowly. "Then you better leave… I don't want to listen to this all… again." It was probably the longest sentence which Lina said over past ten days.

"B-But… Your Greatness…"

"Leave." The girl said firmly.

The woman clinched her fists in frustration but she had no other choice than to obey this order.

"As you wish…" Maura nearly whispered and she turned to the exit.

It was just helpless, no matter how much the Grimleal wanted to change Lady Lina's attitude, and her way of thinking. No matter how many times they were trying to convince her that she's the chosen one, she just didn't listen to them. She was like a deaf person when they were speaking to her.

"Wait…" Lina's voice stopped the woman when she walked a few steps away from the girl.

Maura looked at the vessel of Grima in hope that maybe, she changed her mind, and she would at least hear out what the priestess wanted to say.

But one quick and timid look at the girl's face told the woman that it's definitely not the cause. Lina's expression was as unmoved as it always has been…

"By the way… you can take this with you." The young girl said pointing at something on the table.

Maura approached the table, and she realized that it was a big tray with plates of food. There was untouched bowl of some soup. Mutton meat, and potatoes were on the big plate, alongside it there was a platter full of fruits; apples, pears and grapes were inside .On the smaller plate there was a piece of raspberry cake. It was a dinner prepared a few hours ago for Lady Lina. Maura noticed that all this food, (maybe expect for a few bites of potatoes, and cake) was practically untouched, and already cold.

"Milady, please…" The priestess said with a begging tone. "You have to eat something…"

Lina send the woman another cold stare. "This is not your concern…"

"Of course it is!" The woman exclaimed trying to restrain her annoyance. "I can't allow you to starve yourself. You have to be healthy and strong, you've got your great destiny to fulfill… and after all you're our master's precious…"

"SILENCE!" The girl shouted before Maura was able to finish her sentence. "Shut up! Don't you dare to say any other word!"

Maura's words were halted in the middle of her speech, but the woman cannot help it… It was an order after all, so she dutifully fell silent.

She just quickly took the tray, and she left the room in absolute silence.

When the priestess of Grima already closed the door behind her, she just lean herself weakly on the wall, and she was in that position for a few moments. After some time she pulled herself together and she set her mind.

"It can't be like this anymore…" Maura whispered. "This situation definitely must end…"

She already knows what to do… she just have to ask a particular person for help… It was easy… when you think about it, but in reality it was very hard task. Maura was afraid of this conversation more than anything. But she has no idea what else she could do to change Lady Lina's attitude…

* * *

The next day Maura entered the great altar with her whole body shaking. It was very early morning, so there was nobody else around expect for one man. Validar has a habit of staying in the altar of Grima for the whole night until dawn. During that time he was praying to Grima, or meditating to make a contact with the Fell Dragon, or chanting some spells in order to enhance his magic power. And today he was here as well. He was standing before the stony altar, and offering a prey to Grima when the priestess quietly approached him.

"Whoever you are… don't dare to interrupt me during offering…" He warned with a chilly voice, not even bothering himself to turn his head, and check out who came here, and why.

Maura stopped immediately. After master Validar's warning, she was even afraid of breathing too loudly. She just froze in waiting, as if she was a stony figure. This offering ceremony was long… For Maura this whole time was extended like eternity, even if in reality it was just a few minutes before master Grima accepted the offer from his loyal servant.

After that, the Great Priest backtracked from the altar, and now he set his eyes on the woman.

"You… What do you want?"

Maura nearly jumped out of her skin, when she realized that Validar finally addressed her.

She quickly took a deep bow before the man.

"M-My apologize… master Validar… I know I shouldn't interrupt you in your duties but… what I want to say is… v-very important." The priestess of Grima was very nervous. She knew that to bother the Great Priest when he's in the middle of his rites is risky… dangerous even. But after so many unsuccessful tries to make some contact with Lady Lina the woman was already desperate.

"Then you better make it snappy, and get out of my sight. You really are insolent… To come here and bother me with your presence at this moment…" Validar said, sending her a stern look.

"I know! I know master! And I beg your forgiveness, but you must know that I'm insolent now only, for the sake of Her Greatness!" The woman exclaimed quickly because she could already sense that Validar is angry at her, and he could punish her… bloody… But apparently her words intrigued the man. He raised his brows in a gesture of surprise.

"...For the sake of Her Greatness?" He repeated slowly. "Did Lina send you here? Are you her messenger? If you are, then maybe I'll consider the possibility of forgiving you."

"That's not exactly… it…" Maura coughed out in fear. "I'm here to beg you for your assistance master… Because I'm really… preoccupied about Her Greatness…"

She looked at the man's face to see if he's still annoyed, but he wasn't. Ever since Maura mentioned Lady Lina's name, Validar was listening to her attentively.

"Lady Lina is in… bad mental condition, master… She's silent, and grim, and she doesn't want to listen to us at all. I know… you said that she just need some time… she will understand and everything will be alright…. But it's not alright, it's getting even worse by every passing day. Her Greatness even refused to eat when I was there to visit her the last time. She's starving herself by her own volition master Validar…"

"Starving herself?!" The man interrupted Maura brutally. "You can't allow her to do something like that! I ordered you to watch over Lina until she will pull herself together, didn't I?! So do it! We must take good care of our master's body, Lina absolutely cannot starve!"

The priestess of Grima took another deep bow before her superior, to somehow stop his outburst.

"I know this master! I know this all too well!" The woman exclaimed again. "I was trying to explain it to Lady Lina but she silent me before I was able to say anything! She ordered me… to be silent, so I fell silent. What else could I do…? After all I can't disobey her, can I?"

"Of course you can't! Don't even think about it!" The man shouted. "You have no right to ignore master Grima's vessel!"

"So there is nothing I can do…" Maura said quietly. "If Lady Lina don't want to accept my help, then I'm useless…"

"Yes, you are…" Validar said with a clear predomination in his voice. "You're good for nothing idiot if Lina ignores you so often."

"Not only me, master! She ignores all of us, her well known servants too. We were trying to educate her about master Grima… slowly and gently like you ordered… but she just took us out of her room. We have no idea what to do anymore… The only one thing, Lady Lina is repeating from time to time is that she wants to meet her mother. What do you think we should do with such desire?"

"Lina has a wish of meeting with her mother?" For some strange reason Validar laughed loudly when he asked that. "This might be indeed problematic… I think I should dishearten her for such useless ideas…"

"This is exactly what I was going to ask you master! Please, speak with Lady Lina! She doesn't want to listen to us, her servants, and inferiors, but you are her father… She would regard you. I'm sure she would at least hear your arguments out…"

"I wouldn't be so sure about this…" Validar's expression become serious in one moment. "There is a reason why I send you to Lina to teach her about the Fell Dragon in my stead. In fact this reason is very simple, the vessel of Grima just hates me… she's bearing a grudge against me, because I've summoned her here and separated her from her mother. Lina… hates me for that with all her might, I can feel it, no matter where I am. This pure hatred is with me ever since Lina came to this temple…"

The priestess of Grima was shocked when she heard Validar's words. It's true that she was a bit surprised by the fact that the Great Priest ordered her to watch over Lady Lina, instead of taking care of her himself. But, she thought that it's just because he's currently very busy by his researching. He wanted to create a new powerful dark spell, based on the knowledge that he found in one of ancient text written by Lord William, but unfortunately his struggles were futile until now, but he was still trying.

This whole time Maura was thinking that this is the reason why master Validar never pay a visit to Lady Lina until now. She would never suspect that it's because of some grievance, or worse still, hatred between them. After all they should cooperate to bring master Grima back to live as soon as it's possible.

"Her Greatness… hate you master?"

"It appeared so." The man answered, but there was no sadness, or sorrow in his reply, on the contrary there was a big grin on his face and satisfaction in his voice. It was as if he was content by the fact that his own daughter detests him so much. But as opposed to him Maura was incensed by this information.

"It's because of Celia!" The woman exclaimed in anger, forgetting for a moment that she's talking about the Great Priest's wife, and she should hold her tongue. "She probably told Lady Lina horrible things about you, master! It's definitely her fault that Her Greatness hate you, like you said!"

Validar just smirked in response. He was a bit amused when he saw how much this woman bothered herself, by such a small affair. For Validar it really doesn't matter if Lina hate him, or respect him. The most important thing for now is to convince the girl to worship, and respect master Grima, not him…

"Yes, Celia probably has something to do with this…" The Great Priest said without any emotion in his voice.

The priestess was completely frighten until now, but when she recalled this woman… this faithless recreant, this… citizen of Ylisse, her all fears disappeared, and hatred replaced these feelings. Maura hated Celia much more, than she was afraid of Validar.

Now she boldly raised her head. "Master… let me get rid of this woman…" She said with a chilly voice. "I'll kill her without hesitation, if you just allow me…"

"Absolutely not…" The man replied her, with calm but still, assertive tone. The smile that he had plastered on his face for a while now, completely vanished.

"But master, why!?" Maura shouted completely forgetting about her manners. "You don't need her anymore! She's completely useless! There is nothing else she could do for us! She's just a burden for our society, and now in addition she turned Lady Lina against you! She's just a cursed trash! Nothing else but trash!"

Maura was unable to say anything else, because Validar suddenly punched her on the face… strongly. She collapsed, and she felt all embracing, and burning pain on her right cheek. Blood was amassed inside of her mouths. She cannot help it, she spit out this all blood on the floor of the sacred altar. The priestess of Grima was afraid to raise her head again; she set her eyes on the small pool of blood, in the same time trying to restrain the tears of pain.

"I see…" Validar said slowly bowing to Maura's level. "You've forgotten where your place is… But don't worry I'll remind you where it is, very soon…"

The woman breathed heavily in panic. She knew what such words from the mouths of this person means.

Maura will definitely be punished now; she said too much, she crossed the line she should never cross. And now… who knows what kinds of tortures are awaiting her?

"Before, you said that Lina silent you, isn't it?" Validar asked but the priestess was too scared to say anything in response.

"I think she was right…" The man continued. "You should be quiet, because apparently, you have a problem with your tongue. You make me yourself to hurt you, after all we have some rules here… Now I must punish you not only for interrupting me, but also, for insulting my wife."

Maura looked at the Great Priest with unspoken beg for mercy all over her face, but unfortunately for her, this man was ruthless.

"Don't worry, it's nothing personal. In fact there are many other Grimleal, who thinks the same things as you do, about my dear wife…" Validar said passing a hand towards Maura to help her stand up. "But as oppose to you, they are clever enough to never formulate such thoughts out loud. It's not like I care about your opinion of Celia, but I just can't allow you all to insult her without consequences. If you would badmouth my wife everywhere around, I'm sure I would lost some of my own authority, and for something like that I just can't permit. You understand, don't you?"

The priestess just nodded weakly. She was still too afraid to say anything.

"Besides…" Validar said again. "To kill Celia at this moment is very bad idea… just think about how mad Lina would be, if she would find out about her mother's death. It would just make this bad situation, even worse, after all Lina has a very good relationship with her mother."

"It might cause unnecessary resistance and obstinacy from my daughter. No, killing Celia now would bring to us nothing but problems… So forget about this idea for now." Maura stood up from the floor, and for a few moments she was just standing weakly on her foot. Then Validar placed his hands on her shoulders. "You know what? Forget about this idea forever. Anything that concerns my wife is not your concern."

The Great Priest accented the last three words of this sentence, and Maura had déjà vu.

'_This is not your concern.'_ Lady Lina said the same thing to her yesterday, but this isn't only that… The superiority way they both said it, and this calm, but still chilly tone was exactly the same… Lady Lina truly is master Validar's daughter; there was no doubt about it. They are the same, at least in their way of speaking…

"I… I understand… master…." Maura finally coughed out with shaking voice. "If this is your wish… then I do as you please…" She gulped, and a wave of pain flowed through her throat. "But still… I don't understand… Why are you letting your wife, live?"

Validar swiped his hand in standby, for the next punch. Maura panicked seeing his gesture, and she quickly hid her face under her arms. Her desperate gesture and her fear amused the Great Priest so much that he suddenly burst out laughing.

The woman slowly let her arms down to look at her superior. Now he was just staring at her with smirk on his face.

"You're afraid of pain, aren't you?" He asked her, despite that he already knew the answer just by looking at her dread face. "Alright, if you are so terrified, then I won't hurt you anymore… today… But don't make me to repeat myself. I've told you already didn't I? This is not your concern, and there is nothing for you to understand. Your duty is to obey me without any questions… Is that clear?"

"Y-yes…" The woman confirmed quietly.

"Good…" Validar replied her, after a short while of silence. "So now, let's return to the whole point of our conversation. You're saying that Lina is… causing you some problems, am I right?"

"I… just don't know how to… speak with her… she's… stubborn."

"And you think I can do something about this?" The man asked.

"Well… You are the only one who could bring back some sanity to Lady Lina… Because with your status as the Great Priest you are the only one who don't have to obey her orders…"

"You're wrong… I also vowed absolute obedience to the vessel of Grima, just like the rest of you…"

"Yes… but about this fact, Lady Lina doesn't know yet, does she?" Maura asked with her head lowed. She was still scared, but not as much as a while before; after all she has to convince master Validar to intervene on this matter… no matter what.

"No… She doesn't…" The Great Priest cannot help but smile. He already know what this insolent woman has in mind.

"Her Greatness doesn't have to know about everything yet." Maura said shaking a little. "Apparently, the true about Lady Lina's godhood overwhelmed her, and she's afraid that she can't achieve the task which is before her. It's just a simple fear, of course… We all knew that our precious Lady will fulfill her destiny someday… but for now… she need a support. She is in need of your support, and your wisdom master Validar. Even if she's still unaware of this… and… in my opinion this is much more important, than your vow of obedience… master."

Validar looked at the priestess again; he was surprised that she's still so bold to say something like this… To say that Lina is afraid of anything was very dangerous for her. It was as if this woman was challenging Lina's strength… it was as if she was suggesting that his daughter is a coward… But still there was probably some true in her words that is, he should finally intervene… He wanted to give some space, and some time for Lina to get used to this new situation, but if she's acting so irresponsibly, if she's so naughty, and she's even starving by her own free will, then he must do something about this…

"Our master's body… can't suffer…" He mumbled to himself.

"Master?" Maura didn't hear him clearly.

"You are talking too much…" Validar said louder. "But you're probably right… I should go and speak with Lina…" And without any other word he walked to the exit.

"Now…?" The priestess asked, really surprised by her master's sudden decision.

"Yes… Do you have a problem with it?" Validar asked her sternly.

"N-no but… It's just… Lady Lina is probably still asleep."

"Never mind at that… I can wait for her to wake up, as long as it will be necessary. In fact I was planning to go to sleep myself now… but this issue is much more important." Validar turned his head to the woman. He's got this maniacal smile on his face. "Thank you for this information, I'm truly grateful… But it doesn't mean that I won't punish you. We'll see each other soon in the dungeons… Have a nice day."

After that Validar left the altar, and Maura was now alone. She carefully touched her stricken cheek. It was puffy, and probably glaucous, she could still clearly feel this pain… and besides Validar will soon throw her into the dungeon to mistreat her. The priestess of Grima gulped nervously when she started thinking about it. But then she quickly shook her head.

"No… I don't regret it." She said to herself." I came here today for the sake of Her Greatness; I came for the sake of master Grima… He must come back to live. The Fell Dragon must be resurrected, no matter the cost."

* * *

The sun was already high on the sky when Lina slowly opened her eyes. Despite that her senses came back to her when she emerged from her sleep, the girl had no intent to leave her bed.

It was mainly because she was weak, and she had no strength to do anything in particular, she can't even focus on anything. After all, the girl recently stopped eating but… it wasn't exactly her fault… or maybe it was…? It was all complicated… She really wanted to eat but for some reason, she couldn't.

Lina repeated to herself that mother would never allow her to starve, and she would've been worried if she would knew about this. But since that day, the little girl just lost her appetite. In fact Lina forced herself to eat at least a few bits of her every meal. But her body rejected to normally accept the food. Every time when she was trying to eat the whole meal, she felt sick, and it wasn't her only problem…

Apart from that Lina just agonized. This whole time she had one question in her mind. 'How could this all be like this?' She asked herself about this over and over again. Her whole life until now, she was thinking that she's a normal person. But after her conversation with… father, her peaceful life just… fell apart.

Now she had a very heavy burden on her shoulders. The Grimleal wanted from her to create a new world, while Lina had no idea how she could do something so unreal… To destroy everything… to kill and… 'Start everything anew' like her father said. It was just inconceivable, and most of all, terrifying for her.

And besides she didn't know what kind of existence she really is. Can it be true…? Can it be true that she was born to become Grima… a god…? Or maybe she already is Grima and she's just unaware of it… The perspective of such possibility really scared Lina.

"No, no it's impossible!" She exclaimed suddenly to convince herself. "The Grimleal are mistaken. They just believe in some old, stupid fairy tale, in some unclear prophecy… These servants started pay me tribute like idiots! Me! Tribute!" She routs very suddenly, and now she was sitting in her bedclothes. "They are coming to me with their lessons about the Fell Dragon's 'grandiosity' and they are obeying me just like well trained dogs… I'm sick of this all, I can't take it anymore…" The girl weakly shook her head. "Mother… brother… anybody… please… get me out of here…"

She looked around in hopeless searching for some help, and only than she realized something… unexpected.

This whole time, Lina wasn't alone in her room, there was also a man here, and this man was… her father! Validar was sitting on the sofa with his head leaning on the back.

To put it mildly Lina was… surprised by her father's presence here. She didn't leave this room for more or less two weeks, and he didn't come to see her even once during this whole time… So nothing really changed between them. It was all like before when she was living with her mother, they didn't have any contact with one another; father and daughter were like strangers…

But to be honest Lina was content that she doesn't have to see her father's face. After everything what happened in the altar, she has some conflicted feelings about Validar… In one hand she hated him for everything he's done to her so far, and for this burden he suddenly thrown on her shoulders, with being Grima and all… But in the other hand… he's got this amazing dark energy which somehow draws Lina to him. It was so calm, so nostalgic, and so familiar… that Lina cannot help but paradoxically, feel comfortable around this man, despite everything.

Lina was wondering if Validar heard everything what she exclaimed a few seconds ago, and in tension she was waiting for some reaction from him but… he remained unmoved. It was really strange, he was just sitting here like a stone dead… The girl hesitated for a moment, but finally she decided to confront him… at least ask him why he's here…

She left her bed, and she slowly approached her father. He was breathing calmly, and his eyes were closed. Now Lina understood why he didn't react for anything. He was simply asleep. Lina sighed in relief, and she took this opportunity to take a closer look at her father's face.

"Somehow… he looks just like Gilbert…" The girl mumbled to herself. "No wait… I should rather say Gilbert looks just like him, since he's Validar's son… Aside from these wrinkles… and this small bard on his chin… and this scary look of his face, (even when he's asleep) and his unhealthy pale skin… and these dark bags under his eyes… and the fact that Validar is about twenty years older than Gil…Yes, aside from that, they are similar to one another."

Lina unconsciously touched her father's face, and when she realized it, she quaked in surprise.

"What am I even doing?" The girl asked herself.

"This is good question…" Validar said with his eyes still closed. "What are you doing?"

A short, but loud scream was an answer for him. Lina jumped in surprise, and she nearly lost her balance.

"Am I really so scary?" Validar simply asked, opening his eyes.

His daughter accusingly pointed an index finger on him.

"You were pretending that you're asleep!" She shouted in a mixture of embarrassment, and anger.

"No, I was really seeping… You see, I was awake the whole night." The man replied her, yawing in the same time. "But you successfully waked me up with your mumbling…"

Lina growled in her frustration. "If I bother you so much, you can always leave, you know? What are you doing here anyway?!"

Validar cannot help but smirk. – She really reminds me of Celia with this martial attitude of hers. – He was thinking.

"I came because I'm worried about you…" The man said out loud.

Lina looked at him wryly. "Liar…" She quietly mumbled with anger in her voice. "You don't care about me at all…"

Validar made a sad face. "What are you saying my dear child…? Of course I do care about you, and I always have been…"

In response Lina just laughed snidely. "You never came to see me when I was younger, and even now when I'm here in this temple… you didn't pay me a visit until now. Is that how you care?"

"I'm not stupid Lina, I'm well aware that you have no wish for my company…" Validar said calmly. "Or maybe, I'm mistaken after all…? Do you miss me my girl?"

"NO! I hate you!" Lina shouted.

"That's right…" The man said slowly. "You hate me, and I can clearly feel it… That's the reason why I didn't come here this whole time. I didn't want to upset you even more, than you already are."

Lina blinked in surprise. "This whole time… you knew that I hate you…? And what do you mean by, you can feel it?"

"We're curious now, aren't we?" Validar asked with tasting voice, but seeing Lina's annoyed face he quickly got serious.

The man cleared his troth. "Yes I can feel… your feelings my child, because there is a connection between us…"

"What kind of… connection?" The girl asked despite that she was a bit afraid of the answer.

"Strong connection… after all, I'm the Great Priest, and you are byword of Grima, my god…"

"I… AM… NOT…" Lina wheezed slowly accenting every word in anger.

Validar just shook his head in disappointment. "Why are you gainsaying it my daughter?"

Lina rolled her eyes in response. "Here it comes…" She sighed. "You're here to give me another stupid lecture, just like this priestess was trying to do, isn't it?"

"Not at all. I just want to know the answer for the question, so please Lina tell me, why? Don't you want to be a god?"

The little girl sat down beside her father (She was so weak that she can't even stand on her own feet for long) Then she crossed her arms on the chest.

"I really prefer to be just myself. I liked my live… until now. I was happy as a simple little girl, with mother, Gil, and Charles… without you around…" Validar's face got darker when Lina said this, but she didn't realize it. "Everything was so easy and so simple… I just want to go back to this live, I want to see my mother, and brother again. I want things to be the same as before… I want to… go home."

Now she was trying to stop all these tears which were assembled in her eyes. She restrained herself to not burst into tears. She didn't want her father to see her in such state.

After a few seconds of pulling herself together she looked at the man beside her. She expected that he will be angry at her for these words. She was thinking that he will be mad, and he will start shouting at her… But for some reason he didn't…

He also crossed his arms and he closed his eyes again. For a few seconds Lina suspected that he just fell asleep again, but after a short while Validar spoke up calmly.

"Even if I'll allow you to go back to your mother's house, nothing will be the same as before anymore… because Lina you're not an ordinary human being. You have the power to change the world. You are a godlike existence; you've got your destiny to fulfill… Can you really lead a normal live knowing this all?"

When Lina heard her father's words she realized that he's right. She won't be able to act normally after she has learned the true about herself. From now on she will be always wondering if she's a byword of the Fell Dragon, or herself. She will be always wondering which one of 'her' is real…

Lina hid her face in her hands. "Why it's me…? Why something like that happened to me?"

"Lina I really don't understand your sadness…" Validar spoke up again. "Do you have any idea how much I wish to be in your place… I've always regretted that master Grima didn't choose me as his vessel… I've always dreamed to be a god… And I wasn't the only one. My grandfather, and his brothers and sisters…, my father, and my brother as well… We all always wished for being the vessels of the Fell Dragon… but we were all too weak, we were not worthy enough to receive the sacred mark…" The man smiled strangely. "Now you have it… the sacred symbol of Grima is on your hand, a proof of your power, and your godhood... and you ironically reject to accept this great blessing… You have a chance to become a god and you want to waste it… For me it's just inconceivable…"

In response Lina shook her head. "For me the idea of being a god is inconceivable… I don't understand how you could wish for it… You have no idea how terrifying it is when you're not sure who you really are… Tell me Great Priest, who am I? Am I the Fell Dragon, or am I your daughter Lina?"

"You are master Grima's vessel… you were born in purpose to become one with our god… It means that one day you will become him…" Validar explained.

"Am I still myself then?"

"Yes, at this moment you're yourself…but your fate is to be a god… Grima's spirit is already part of you. He's sleeping within your body and waiting for you to wake him up, and play out his plan together with you… his most precious servant."

Lina looked at her small body with fear. The fact that the Grimleal god, might be somewhere inside of her, was really scary.

"Play out his plan…" Lina whispered her father's words while looking at this 'sacred' symbol on her hand. "By this you mean, crashing the world, isn't it?"

"Crushing the world, and changing it for the better Lina…" Validar said placing his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Don't forget about it, you can create a new world, this is your goal."

The girl has this nostalgic feeling again. She really wanted to believe in her father's words, but something deep in her heart was telling her that this is all a lie.

"I don't want it…" She said with a dull voice. "Think about it father… if I'll destroy this world… in that case… what about all the people who currently inhabit it."

"The followers of Grima will survive, but others will die." Validar said without emotions.

Lina gasped loudly, hearting his ruthless words. "Then I'll never do this!" She exclaimed. "I've told you already, remember? I don't want to kill anyone! Killing is simply evil!"

"Humans are evil Lina… and in my opinion there is nothing wrong in getting rid of evilness… Besides, all mortals are born, in one purpose… to die. No matter how long their live will be, in the end they will always die. Death is a natural thing my child, and about existence… it has no meaning at all…"

"How could you, say something like this!? You're human yourself, and you're alive! Did this all have no meaning for you!?"

Validar just shrug in response. "No, not really… It doesn't matter if I'm alive or dead but… In some way I'm different than the other mortals…"

"You're different… how?"

Validar just smiled at his daughter. "Let's just say that I cannot die so easily. I've received very rare blessing from master Grima when I was younger but… let's leave me for now. After all you, and your case is much more important my dear…" The man said stoking Lina's hair in the same time.

The girl quickly brush aside of him in panic. Validar was surprised seeing his daughter's strange attitude.

"Something wrong?" He asked with a false care in his voice.

"Don't do this to me… don't touch my hair…" Lina growled.

"Of course. If you don't want it, then I'll never do this again… Don't worry my child but…" Validar paused for a moment. It was like he was about to ask why, but he gave up, and strange silence fell between them for a moment.

It wasn't like Lina didn't like hair stroking… she like it, she really does but… this gesture remind her of mother too much. Celia did this to her very often, and only she can do this to Lina, and Gil eventually…. But definitely not the man she detest. Something like this might ruin her good memories about her mum.

"You're wrong… father…" Lina said out of blue. "There must be some meaning in humans live…"

Validar shook his head with a smirk on the face. "There is not… but you don't have to worry about it, because you will become a god Lina…"

"I never said I'll agree for it…" Lina simply said, and Validar cannot help but gnash his teeth in anger. This conversation was really hard for him. His brat was very stubborn indeed… This whole time he was trying to be nice to her… not get angry, and not threat her. After all, she's the vessel of Grima, it would be much better if she would worship the Fell Dragon by her own free will, not because of compulsory. Still, it was harder than Validar expect it would be. This girl was just… unbending, and he was unable to understand why. After all, could there be greater honor than to become a god himself? Why Lina don't want to accept this blessing?

He was so annoyed by this naughty child… Validar was nearly at the end of his tether. He could feel that this mask of patience and calmness he has on his face all this time will soon fall apart… but no… Lina can't see his true colors yet… First he have to convince her… He must convince her to worship Grima…

The man restrained his anger with some effort, and then he spoke up calmly again. "Lina… just think about how many people are counting on you… We're hiding the fact of your presence here, in the temple, because you're still hesitating… But I don't know how long it could be like this… The others priests and priestess will find out about you sooner or later. And then, they all came here to beg you to become their god… What are you planning to tell them then?"

Lina gulped nervously she never considered something like this before but…

"I'll tell them that they are mistaken… I'll tell them that I'm not the person they were waiting for, and I'll beg them to let me return to my mother's side…"

"You're just running from reality!" Validar shouted in anger. He was unable to play his role anymore after hearing her words. "You can deny it as many times as you want, but your words will never change who you really are! You CAN'T alter your destiny! You WILL become one with Grima!"

Lina just looked at her father with empty eyes. She was no afraid of his rage, she even expected it, so it was alright.

"Even if it's true…" She said slowly. "Even if I am vessel of Grima…I have no wish for destruction… and I don't want to be a murderer… The world is alright in the way it is now… there is no need for changes."

She was waiting for her father's reaction for a moment, and to her surprise he didn't shouted at her anymore, instead he burst out laughing.

"Oh, Lina you're so naive!" He exclaimed. "You've never been outside of this city did you? You have no idea how rotten this world is!" He said and after that, pretty good idea came to his mind. "Lina, do you want to see the world on your own eyes, not only Madiuth city, but the rest of Plegia?" Validar asked with his normal tone this time.

The girl blinked in surprise. It was always her dream to get out of this city, at least for a little while. "Why do you ask… so suddenly?"

"I'll prove it to you…" The man announced.

"What are you talking about?" His daughter asked confused.

"We will go Lina..." Validar said slowly placing his hands on Lina's face. "We will go on a journey together. We will leave Mediuth city for a few days… maybe weeks, and during that time I'll prove to you that the world, is in need of changes."

Lina just sighed in response. "You mean one of these trips when my servants are surrounding me everywhere around, and I can't even speak with anyone? You mean when they are guarding me like a bunch of mad dogs, and cleaning up the dust on the road for me to not contaminate my shoes? Because if you do, then no thanks."

Validar shook his head. "No Lina, no… we don't have to bring anyone else with us if you don't want it. In fact it would be even better if it would be just the two of us… After all I can guard you, and protect you by myself. The most important thing is for you to see the reality, not this save and comfortable live you've always had."

"You want to… get me out of this city?" Lina asked in disbelieve.

"I want to show you what the world is really like Lina. Because after this journey, you will surely understand my viewpoint and my devotion to Grima…"

"It would be great… to see something aside from this room…" Lina mumbled.

"Then… you agree?"

"I'd love to go but…" The girl said weakly.

"But what?" Validar asked a bit annoyed again.

"You said that I will surely understand your viewpoint after this but… what if I don't? What if I'll never change my mind? Are you going to force me to be your god if I'll resist?"

Validar just laughed quietly. "You already thinking ahead, aren't you Lina? You're foreseeing, but it's very useful trait. I would probably do the same thing in your situation. Don't worry, if you didn't change your mind (what I doubt) I'm not going to force you to do anything. The fact that you're resisting now, doesn't mean that you will resist forever. It's just mean that you're not ready to accept your fate at this moment, but someday you will be ready. Because to become one with Grima is your destiny, and destiny is inevitable… just like death…"

Lina became a bit pale when she heard this, but she didn't say anything in response.

"Let's make a deal…" The man spoke up again.

"What deal? What kind of deal?" The girl asked. She quickly dragged away from her thoughts about fate.

"You will go on journey around Plegia with me, and if I convince you to fellow your destiny during that time, we'll start your training immediately after we return here. But if I fail, and you won't change your mind, then…" Validar paused for a moment in consideration if he should said it or not, but he concluded that it will be the best way to soften this stubborn brat. "…Then I'll let you go back to your precious mother."

Lina immediately come alive. "What?! Really?! Are you serious?!" She asked in excitement.

"Yes… but only if you agree for this travel, and only if my arguments won't convince you…"

"Yes, yes! I agree!" The girl quickly exclaimed. She didn't noticed jeering smile on Validar's face. She was too enwrapped in this new perspective, she wished for going back home… more than anything else.

"So we can go to terms when we're trying hard." Validar said trying to restrain his amusement. Maybe this girl is stubborn, but children are easy to manipulate after all. Just one sentence was enough to change her whole behavior. A while ago she was sad and lost, but at this moment she was excited about this all. She was even… happy, so all he have to do is just to give Lina some false hope that everything can go back to 'normal'. Everything else, even the fact that she will become a god has no meaning for her.

What a naive child… - Validar cannot help but think in disappointment. These servants were saying that she's a genius… but she's definitely very naive one.

"You agreed…" The man addressed her standing up. "So I'll make the necessary preparations for this journey of ours. We'll set out in three days from now… Remember our deal Lina."

"Yeah, you remember it too… father." Lina said firmly.

They shake their hands to affix seal to this 'deal'.

Soon after that Validar left Lina's room. After a few moments her stomach started to rumble very loudly. For the first time in a long she was hungry, for the first time since she came here she had a hope, that she could see her beloved mum again.

She sat down at the table, and she started eating her breakfast, and for the first time she didn't feel sick after that meal.

* * *

**The end of chapter 8!**

**Author's notes: Actually, I originally wanted to write one, veeeeery long chapter about this journey, but then I concluded that it will just take me too long to write everything at once. And it will be too long to read at once as well. So I decided to divide this looong chapter into two, or three shorter parts. Anyway I hope you like this one. **

**Thanks for reading! (And thank you for all favorites and follows so far! :D It means a lot to me.)**


	9. Beginning of the Journey

"Did you hear the news? Lady Lina is already here." The priest of Grima said to his companion when they were making their way to the small shrine of the Fell Dragon.

The other man just rolled his eyes in response. "You really shouldn't believe in everything you hear Arnold. It's just a stupid gossip spread around for a few months already. Everyone, are whispering about this everywhere. 'Lady Lina is coming' they are saying 'Lady Lina will be here soon' they are saying, but you know what? She's not here, and she probably won't be here for some long years! I even don't know where they got the big idea!"

"But this time it's for real!" The man named Arnold insisted with enthusiasm. "Edgar saw her on his own eyes!"

"Who?"

The priest looked at the other man with disappointment all over his face. "Come on Darius… You know my cousin, he's a guardian of the great altar, and you were talking with him in my house no longer than a week ago. Besides, you've seen him many times in the temple too. And don't pretend you've forgotten about his existence."

"You mean this bald guy with the biggest nose I've ever seen?" Darius asked, with strange amusement in his voice. "What about him?"

"There is nothing wrong with his nose…" Arnold mumbled under his breath, but he said that only on principle, he also knew that Edgar's nose was unnaturally big. "But anyway… I'm telling you, he saw Lady Lina on his own eyes. She came to the great altar, about two weeks ago and…"

"Are you serious?!" Darius interrupted him. "I would never suspect him for being one of those taletellers."

"But he's telling the true! How many times, should I repeat this for you, to believe me?!"

"Sorry, but it's really hard to believe… Lady Lina is still too young for her returning. Don't you remember the day when master Validar announced to us that, she will be under her mother's care until her tenth birthday?"

"You don't have to tell me…" Arnold said shaking his head. "It was the worst, and the most disappointing information I've ever heard. Lady Lina should be here with us, from the very beginning of her live. I'll never understand why master Validar allowed priestess Celia to… keep our Lady Lina somewhere far away from the temple."

"This woman is no longer a priestess…" Darius corrected. "But it isn't important anymore… Anyway, if I calculate it well, then Lady Lina is currently just seven years old, so she will return here after three more years. Not sooner."

"How can you be so sure?" Arnold pushed him. "Maybe master Validar has changed his mind, master Validar can do this, he can do everything!"

"Yes, yes I know." Darius agreed with his companion. "But I'm just saying that if the Great Priest decided to leave Lady Lina with her mother for so long, than he probably has some very important reason to do so… And you know that he's not a man who easily changes his mind."

"No… Maybe master Validar is cruel and ruthless to us… but at least he's a man of his word."

"You see… Maybe your cousin has seen… someone. But it definitely wasn't the vessel of Grima herself; he probably mistook her with somebody else." Darius said calmly.

"Edgar is not so stupid!" Arnold protested.

"I never said he is. After all, we don't know how Lady Lina looks like. So it is understandable that he got something wrong, and mistook some simple girl with Lady Lina… Besides, think about it… When was the last time you've seen Edgar?"

In response the other priest frowned, he was somehow bewilderment. "Now when you mention it… I didn't see him for quite a while… He even wasn't there to guard the altar gates. The last time I've meet him was probably a week ago, when he came to visit me, the same day you were speaking with him… Why?"

"Why? You're asking me why?" Darius asked annoyed. "It's obvious! He said some insane things and he's probably there at this moment!" The man stopped, and he pointed his index finger on the floor.

Arnold suddenly became pale. "You mean… the dungeons?"

"What else? The whole temple is full of these unclear gossips for far too long, and now the villains of the piece must bear the consequences, it just works like this…"

"Don't scare me like that…" The cousin of Edgar said with a dull voice.

"I'm not saying this to scare you, but to stop you from making the same mistake… Remember that, one wrong word inside of this temple is enough to inflict tortures on yourself."

"Yes… I know…" Darius's companion said setting his eyes on the floor.

"Then you better hold your tongue, ok? It will be reasonable thing to do… Especially that some fishy things were happening here lately…" The man whispered this directly into Arnold ear for nobody else to hear him.

"Fishy things…? I didn't notice anything in particular…"

"Really you didn't?" Darius asked in disbelieve. "You never noticed that some people just… disappeared?"

"Like who for example?" Arnold asked, now he was even paler.

Darius just sighed over this man's unobservantly. "As we already pointed out, your cousin Edgar. And the other guardian, who usually was in duty together with him, is also missing. Two other men are watching over the altar, for some time now… And also the doorman of the temple is nowhere to be found, and this is really strange… Seriously, he was in duty of opening the temple's gates, every day for twenty years, if no longer and now he suddenly vanished… just like that. Suspicious things are happening around us… and it's probably all because of these gossips, so we better stop talking about this… alright?"

Arnold just gulped trying to restrain the shaking of his body. "Yeah… Let's change the subject." He said, but he didn't know about what they could talk instead and for a long while they were both silent.

"So… how is your wife?" Arnold finally asked to break this tensed silence between them.

"Verna is fine, but…" Darius paused for a moment. He suddenly budged, and strange grimace appeared on his face.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"She told me yesterday that her sister didn't return home for the past three days… and also… she was acting oddly before her disappearance, as if she was hiding something. And now my wife is worried…"

Arnold sends him a weak look. "Do you think…? It has something to do with… the disappearances of those other people…?"

Darius quickly shook his head. "No… After all, her sister is priestess Maura; I can't believe that she would spread a gossip around… She's respected high priestess of Grima, she is revered person. I'm sure she would never bother herself with some lame gossip, or even got in any kind of trouble… There must be some other reason of her absence… She's probably somewhere, and she's just… meditating, and that's why she forgot about the whole world for so long. After all it happens many times before. Priestess Maura is always doing her best… in everything."

"Yes… To be honest I also can't even image that she of all people could be punished for anything, she's nearly as devoted to Grima as master Validar himself…" Arnold pointed out.

"I know… but I hope Maura will show up soon, Verna is worried about her sister very much." Darius mumbled.

The other priest takes a closer look at his companion. "You are very… attached to your wife, aren't you?"

"I suppose I am…" The man admitted avoiding eye contact with Arnold. "But… it's just because… she's so… frail and sensitive that I feel like it is my duty to protect her from every concern…"

"You shouldn't bother yourself with her so much… She's not even a priestess, and you are on service to master Grima. Remember the main reason why you do exist in this world." The man has sermon Darius.

"Yes, yes I know… 'I exist only for the sake of the Fell Dragon, I'm his loyal servant and tool. My only goal is to bring him back to live. Nothing else matter for me, in this rotten world.' Darius declaimed on one breath. "You don't have to remind me of these words, I remember them perfectly." The man said somehow offended. "The fact that I care about my wife doesn't mean that I'm forgetting about my duties as a priest…"

"Don't be so upset, I'm saying it only for your own good. You know that the other priests opinion about those who are married, is quiet lame right?"

"Yes I know…!" Darius said with his voice a bit raised. "And I don't get it at all! After all, the Great Priest, and his brother, both have their wives too, and there is nothing wrong with it."

"Yes… but it's different with them. They are direct descendants of Lord William, and they have the sacred blood of the Fell Dragon in their veins. So it was their duty to… reproduce, and finally bring the vessel of Grima to the world… Master Xerxes was practically forced by his own father to get married, or so I heard… But the other priests are free of such responsibility. I personally don't see any sense in taking a wife; she would probably just distract me in my duties. It would be just a burden…"

Darius just clinched his teeth and said nothing in response.

"Hey, why did you even get married?" Arnold asked after a long while of silence.

The other man just sighed. "You will never understand…" He said quietly.

"What are you mumbling, again?"

"You're very nosy, you know that?!" Darius suddenly shouted at Arnold. "We should go already…" He said and he quickly goes forward to cut this conversation.

"Hey wait for me! Did I say something wrong? Darius!" Arnold called out to his companion in the same time trying to catch up with him. He was always short, and rather hubby person, so running was not his favorite activity at all.

About Darius, he was acting as if he wanted to leave the other man behind deliberately. The louder Arnold was calling his name the faster Darius was going. After some time of this odd pursuit two people suddenly emerged from the nearest corner and when Darius saw them, he immediately stopped… He was just… a bit surprised by the sight before his eyes.

The two brothers Validar and Xerxes were both marching on his direction, and apparently they were arguing about something. Xerxes was gesticulating and in the same time shouting nervously, while Validar just shook his head in a gesture of denying with a bitter expression on his face. As Darius expected, when they noticed him, they were pretending that everything is alright between them. The older brother fell silent immediately, and the younger one smiled falsely to the other priest when he saw him.

"Hey wait!" Arnold finally catches up with Darius, and when he noticed the Great Priest and his brother, he practically freezes. "M-my Lords…" He said quietly bowing before them with some effort.

"Greetings to you, loyal worshippers of Grima!" Xerxes exclaimed stopping for a moment to take a closer look at them, and Arnold gulped unconsciously.

Validar however didn't bother himself with them for long. After a very short while, he quickly passed by the two priests, and he disappeared behind the next corner.

"We're not finished yet…" Validar's brother said quietly, with venom in his voice, and then he chased after his kin.

When they finally vanished from their sight, Arnold and Darius looked at one another suggestively.

"It was… unexpected." Darius finally cough out.

"Why are you saying this? This is not so untypical to see them around here. After all, they are living here day and night. This temple is their home."

"Yes… but still, it's unexpected to see the both of them wandering around in the middle of the day. I wouldn't be so surprised if it would be early evening, late evening, or night, but at this hour? Before midday? This is very… very unusual time for them to be active."

"Yes… you're right…" Arnold said in reverie. "Maybe some important ritual will be performed today and we just don't know about it yet…"

"I don't think so… The servants of the temple would inform us about this. It's probably something more serious, especially that they were arguing…"

"You've seen them arguing?" Arnold asked surprised. "I can't say I ever did. They are usually agreeable in their decisions and in everything else in general… Are you sure that it was argued?"

"It definitely was…" Darius confirmed. "Xerxes was clearly outraged, and Validar was angry too. They were trying to hide it from me, but it was obvious… Something is not right here… Something is in the air…"

"Do you think it was about the war…? Or maybe it was something about Lady Lina after all?"

The man shook his head. "I don't know, but… I think it would be better for us if we just forget that we've seen them today…"

"Good idea…" Arnold said quietly, and just a few seconds later they were in their way again.

* * *

"Validar wait!" Xerxes called out, completely losing his cold blood. "I'm telling you, this isn't good idea!" He shouted when he finally catch up with his brother. "You expose to risk, not only yourself, but Lina too! Reconsider it once again; you can't just take her outside the city as if it was nothing! This is far, far too dangerous…! Damn! There is still war around the whole country! What if you will come across Ylisse army on your way?! What if someone from outside will reorganize you as the Great Priest?! What will you do then?!" Validar said nothing in response, so Xerxes continued. "It won't be just a nice stroll you will take with your daughter, but very risky journey! This is not too late! You can still back out of this crazy idea! You must! You have to!"

"Xerxes… shut up for a moment. Could you?" Validar growled, wasn't stopping his march for even one moment. "You think I'm unaware of all this risk? Do you think I'm really so stupid? I know it's dangerous… but this is how Lina want it to be… I was speaking about it with her many times during these past few days. I was suggesting to her that we can, and should take some guardians with us. After all, it would make my task, of protecting her… much easier. But she didn't agree. She said she prefer it, to be just the two of us on this travel."

"And you're going to listen to her?! As oppose to you she's unaware of danger! I'm not even sure if she knows about the war between Plegia and Ylisse!" Xerxes said irritated.

"She knows something already, but only from the words of others. She probably has no idea how the war looks like in reality, and this, my brother, is part of my plan." Validar said a bit calmer.

"What do you mean?"

"Until now, Lina was raised in safety and calmness. Celia was hiding her in this mansion… like a rare bird in a golden cage. That's why Lina is unaware of how rotten the world is, but I'm going to show her everything… I'm going to show her brutality, illness, fear, death, and pain… everything at one blow…"

Xerxes looked at his brother with surprise all over his face. "Death and pain…? Don't you overdo it? What is on your mind? It sounds as if you're going to harm her or something like that. Remember that she's the vessel of Grima, and it's forbidden to hurt her body."

Validar just smirked. "I assure you that she will not experience any physical wound. The thing that I'm going to hurt in her is rather her spirit."

"It didn't calm me at all…" Xerxes said with worried tone. "Validar, what are you planning to do, with the vessel of Grima?"

The man was silent for a few seconds, and his brother take a closer look at him to see through his intentions. But Validar's face has no any particular expression at that moment.

"She just annoys me…" Validar finally spoke up. "I can't stand her attitude; she's just a stubborn brat who thinks that she always has right. Lina… she didn't listen to any argument. She's this kind of person who gets big idea into her head, and then nothing can change her mind."

Oh… So it looks like she inherited your worst personality traits. – Xerxes was thinking to himself, but he didn't dare to say it out loud.

"She endlessly denies it… She denies the fact that she's the vessel of Grima, despite that she has absolute proof before her eyes. She even told me once that 'The world is alright in the way it is now.' Validar repeated this sentence with a mixture of irony and anger in his voice. "Such ignorance… I'll show her how 'alright' this world is… and I'm sure it will break her down. And then I'll manipulate her to think in the way I want her to think. I'll pot her, like a simple piece of clay…"

Xerxes cannot help but sigh deeply in relieve. For a few seconds he was afraid that his brother is really planning to somehow aggrieve the girl, but if it is just a simple manipulation he's going to use on her, then it's alright.

"But… I still think that it's too risky… Let me at least accompany you in your way. I'm sure Lina would agree for this."

"No…" Validar reply him. "You will be in charge here, when I'll be away."

"But…" The other man started.

"No buts, it wasn't a request, but a direct order from the Great Priest of Grima, understood?"

"Yes… master…" Xerxes said clinching his teeth in anger.

After so many years these rules were, still humiliating for him. The fact that he have to obey Validar, that he must listen to him without any objections as if his words were absolute true, and the worst thing… that he have to address his younger brother 'master'… All this together was nearly unbearable for Xerxes.

Of course he already comes to term with reality… He knew his place; Validar is the Great Priest of Grima… It indeed took him some time to accept this fact but he finally get used to this situation. When his brother became the Great Priest he quickly started hard working to gain Validar's trust, to be his 'right hand' like he was calling this relation between them. His status was still very high. The Grimleal were respecting him, but sometimes… Sometimes he just cannot help but wonder, how it would be like if Lina was born as his daughter?

Well, first of all, there wouldn't be any problem with the girl rejecting her fate. If Xerxes would be her father she would be raised in the temple, and nowhere else. He would prepare her for the role of being the vessel of Grima much sooner than Validar decided to do it. This way she would be devoted Grima's servant from the start, and there wouldn't be any problem with… convincing her to accept her destiny.

But in the other hand… this whole issue with raising Lina as a baby was very hard to solve... In fact the main reason why Validar decided to left the girl under her mother's care, was because practically no one of those few priests and servants who inhabited the temple permanently, did not know how to take care of a baby… And it was… very problematic cause. They were Grima's servants, so they were dark mages, sorcerers, and… assassins… There were a few healers among them as well, but they never had any contact with children… so how on earth such people could know how to take care of a baby?

They had two options, to keep the child in the temple with a bunch of unskilled idiots who never even seen such small human before, or to leave her peacefully with her real mother. The woman, who already know, how to raise a child. (From experience) She was treating the baby like a treasure, with the greatest care...

In the end Validar has chosen the second option, back then it appeared as the reasonable resolution of this problem. Especially that the father sends his servants to Celia's house, and outwardly he's got everything under his control…

But now, after all this time Xerxes could say that it was a mistake, to leave Lina with this… Ylissean woman. From Validar's words, and from his own experience after meeting Lina, Xerxes concluded that the girl is spoiled, insolent, and it's hard to deal with her in general. But on the other hand, what else they could expect if the one who raised the girl was Celia…?

Celia, Celia, Celia…- Xerxes shook his head in a gesture of disgust.

Even today he was unable to understand how this is possible that she gave birth to the vessel of Grima. He was wondering, and wondering… he was looking for an answer for years, but there was no any logical explanation for this phenomenon. No matter how much Xerxes wanted to know why, she was the chosen mother… It was a mystery he will probably never solve.

"By the way Xerxes…" Validar addressed him. "Did you already deal with these people who have contact with Lina when she came to the temple?"

"Yes, don't worry…" The man replies him, still in his reverie. "I've finally isolated all of them, like you ordered me to do. I've thrown them into the dungeons… They were talking too much, didn't they?"

"Yes indeed." Validar agreed. "The priests were speaking about Lina's soon arriving for a long time, before I even decided to really bring her here… I wonder if someone unauthorized was reading my reports about her, and spilled too much…" Now the Great Priest looked shifty at Xerxes, but he just turned his head in different direction.

"…But since my daughter came here, it becomes even worse… Everyone, were talking about it, and those people who really saw Lina starts boasting with it… It wouldn't be any problem with them, if not for the fact that the girl is still hesitating… For the time being we should stop these few eye witnesses of Lina from talking too much. Just try to image what would happen if the Grimleal would find out that the great vessel of the Fell Dragon don't want to accept her fate…"

"I know what you mean." Xerxes said nodding." It would probably be a shock for all of them. Who knows? Maybe they would even starts lose their faith in master Grima if they would know about Lina's hesitancy…"

"That's right, and this is exactly what we're trying to avoid… and that's why we must isolated the real eye witnesses from the rest of Grima's believers… At least until we finally make a true devoted Grimleal of Lina." Validar said quietly.

"You don't have to explain this to me. I understand all of your decisions." The other man said with a small smirk on his face. "And anyway… do you think that I should do something to these tattlers. I could for example, cut their tongues off or something like that… You know, give them a painful lesson."

"There is no need for such brutality, brother…" Validar reply him, shaking his head. "After all, tongue is a very important body part… I think some bruises and small injures will be enough for these people, as a punishment for their… leaky."

"If you say so…" Xerxes mumbled under his breath, shrugging in the same time.

After this exchange of words they finally reach to their destination.

Validar has pushed the handle without even knocking, and the two men entered Lina's room.

The girl was standing by one of the windows, and gazing at the sight of the outside world before her eyes. Lina looks very calm as oppose to her servants who were bustles around nervously, and packing some things necessary for this travel. When they noticed the presence of the two men they stopped their occupations for a moment and they bowed deeply welcoming the Great Priest and his brother.

Lina turned her head towards them but she said no word. There was a long silence between them, and Xerxes finally decided to break it.

"Good morning Lina, How are you feeling today?" The man exclaimed with a big grin on his face.

The girl smiled weakly. "I'm fine, thank you Lord Uncle…"

Xerxes cannot help but laugh very discreetly. This title was just so misplaced… There was no any reason for Lina to call him 'Lord', but she always did. And to be honest it was somehow awkward for Xerxes. After all she was the vessel of Grima, she was his superior, and in fact it was him who should title her. But as a member of Lina's closest family he has no such obligation, so he didn't. Their relationship was very convoluted in this respect. It was as if Lina was respecting Xerxes even more than Validar, for some reason she was… nice to him from the start. Of course Xerxes was aware that when the girl will finally realize who she really is, and how much power she has, she will probably cut off with these formalities and she will start ordering everyone around (her poor uncle too…) but for now, the man is going to enjoy this 'Lord' title.

"It's good to hear my dear…" Xerxes said approaching the girl. "…But I've heard about your little… escapade with your father, and I must admit that I'm a bit anxious… Are you sure you want to go on this journey Lina? It will probably be very dangerous trip."

"Why? Father will protect me." The girl said adamant.

"Your father is just one man Lina… what if something bad happened to him during your journey?" Xerxes asked looking directly in her eyes. He saw that Lina was clearly determined to take all this risk.

"I can defend myself too; I've learned some dark spells from my brother. It's not like I'm defenseless."

"Maybe not…" Xerxes said calmly. "But it would be much safer if you just allow some other people to protect you…"

Lina just shook her head. "No… they would just overdo everything… as always."

"Oh! My Lady… Why are you saying this?" The old servant chimed in with sad, hurting tone.

"Because it's true…" Lina reply him. "It was always like this… Every time when I wanted to leave my mother's house for a little stroll you were always around me and you were practically isolating me from the world…" The girl said it with a clear grievance in her words.

"…But it was for your own good, milady…" The servant woman said.

"Your reasons, doesn't matter…" The girl answered her. "Everything I want is to see the world without anyone interrupting me."

"But the world is very dangerous place Lina…" Xerxes said in reverie.

"Even if it's true…" The girl replies him calmly. "Then I want to see it on my own eyes."

For these words Xerxes has no reply.

"I told you, she's stubborn…" Validar mumbled quietly approaching him from behind. "You're right my child." He said louder. "We should already end this discussion, and be on our way. Don't worry; I'm capable of protecting you without anyone's help. Or maybe somebody here, doubt in my skills?"

The man looked sternly around the room, but nobody said any other word. A tensed silence, fall in the chamber.

"Good…" Validar said after a short while. "Then, we should go already, right Lina?"

"Yes…" The girl agreed.

"We prepared… everything what is necessary for this travel maser…" The old servant spoke up. "Here take this bag, there, are supplies of provisions, and water prepared for your… journey."

"Alright…" Validar said taking the gigantic bag on his back. "I hope it will be enough." Than he approached Lina, and the girl looked shifty at him.

"Are you sure you can handle this heavy baggage father? Physically you're rather... weedy."

"I can…" Validar reply her sternly, accenting the second word. For a few seconds father and daughter were staring at one another in tension.

Hearting this exchange of words, the servants became a bit pale, and nervous. The old man looked at Lina with an expression of disbelief all over his face. After all she just offended her own father. The woman put a hand on her mouths with her eyes full of unease.

Only Xerxes was amused by this scene, and he laugh quietly under his breath.

"Lina you're such a good girl." He said. "You're just worried about your father, aren't you? It looks like you two become closer to one another these days. Good… very good."

"No! It's not like this!" Lina quickly exclaimed. "I just… just…"

"You just care about your precious parent, am I mistaken?"

"No…! I mean yes…! I mean…" She was a bit lost in her own thoughts for a moment. It surely wasn't 'care' like her uncle said. It was… different. Lina just didn't want her father to get tired so… so maybe it was caring after all? For some reason such possibility scared her, and she quickly shook her head to get rid of this feeling.

"Never mind…" Lina said with her head lowed.

"I'm glad, that your relationship gets better…" Xerxes said with a smirk. "After all father and child should get along well…"

"To think that you of all people would say something like that…" Validar said very quietly with irony in his voice.

"What do you mean…?" Xerxes asked looking shifty at his brother. "I'm a good father didn't I?"

Validar just rolled his eyes. "Come on Lina…" He addressed his daughter ignoring the other man's question. "We will go now…"

He passed his hand towards the girl but she was still hesitating.

"Just remember what you promised to me… father." Lina said with a dull voice before she finally grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry, I remember…" Validar affirmed her with a false smile on his face, and then magic circle appeared under their foot.

"What did you promised to her?" Xerxes asked curious and a bit worried in the same time.

"It's not your problem…" Validar simply answered, and then they both disappeared from the room.

Lina closed her eyes for just one second, and when she opened them again, they were in completely different place. There was a wide road before her eyes. On both sides of the road there were tall trees and wild flowers, she could see mountains peeks far away in the horizon…

"Teleportation? Right?" She asked her father, quickly releasing her hand from his.

"Of course… after all we didn't want anyone to see us, it might be troublesome."

"Yeah, you're right." Lina nodded.

She looked around again, and she noticed that there is a city surrounded by a firm and very high wall, and defensive towers, located a few hundred meters away from her. It wasn't a simple town, it was rather a fortress.

"Is this Mediuth city?" Lina asked curiously.

"Yes, it is…" Her father simply answered.

"I've never seen it from such distance before… It's like a stronghold…"

"That's right… You see Lina, when the first Great Priest planted this city, there were many worshipers of Naga who were afraid of our religion, and these people were fighting with the believers of Grima. The goal of Naga's believers was to get rid of this 'dangerous' faith, and there was a fight between the children of Grima and Naga for many years… so many bloodies fights were going on in many battlefields... But this city was always a save asylum for the believers of Grima… It was 'never captured fortress.' It was mostly for this place that the Grimleal were able to survive even after this tragic death of Lord William… and for long, long years till today…"

"I... see…" Lina said in reverie. She was staring at this old city, the place of her birth and growing up for a few minutes without even one word; she was clearly under an impression of the sight before her eyes.

Finally after some time Validar decided to call her down to reality.

"We should go Lina…" He said firmly. "I have to show you many other things during these coming days, and departing from the mountains will probably took us two days of march, come on." He went through the road, and Lina dutifully went after him.

"I'm coming… father."

* * *

Lina was simply overjoyed by… everything around her. She admired the old high trees, filed of fresh green grass, the wild flowers that she picked up from time to time to make a colorful bouquet of them, and she was listening to the sings of beards hiding somewhere on the trees. She quietly hums her own cheerful song, with a wide smile on her face. It was beautiful sunny day of early spring, and the little girl was enjoying herself with this new found world, behind the walls of her city. She was running around here and there, in absolute excitement, and for the first time since she left her mother, she forgot about her problems for a while.

"What kind of flower is this?" She asked her father, holding a small white flower with petals and yellow-greenish stamens on one hand, and the whole bouquet on the other.

Validar just rolled his eyes irritated by her silly question. "I have no idea…" He finally answered restraining his annoyance.

She was doing it all the time since they left the city, she was running around like some mad kid, and asking him about such trivial things like flowers. He was angry inside, but of course he didn't show this feeling outside to his daughter, to not daunt her to himself.

"Mother would know…" Lina said in reverie, and she suddenly become very sad. She slowed down, and now she was going beside Validar with her head lowed and her eyes set on the ground. The simple memory about her mother, or rather, about the fact that she was separated from her, makes her depressed in one moment.

This change of her attitude, in turn pleased Validar very much. At least Lina calmed down a little and she finally fell silent for a while… She was so annoying with this stupid smile on her face, and this outlandish excitement, that he could barely stand her company.

They were going together in absolute silence for some time, until a little grey fury animal with a bushy tail, dashed right before their eyes and quickly climb up on the tree. Lina's face become brighter when she saw that, and there were sparks of curiosity in her eyes.

"Ohhhh…!" She exclaimed in excitement, again. "What is it? What is it?" She quickly asked her father.

Validar just sighed loudly; the moment of calmness is already over. "It was just a squirrel…" He answered her.

"A squirrel? This is kind of little rodent, right? I've read about them in my books, but I've never seen one in reality before."

She looked at the tree where the little animal was sitting on the branch.

"Do you think I could catch it father?" Lina asked tossing her flowers away, and running towards the tree. She even didn't wait for any reply from her father. Just a few seconds later she was already climbing up on the tree to chase after the squirrel.

It all happened so fast that Validar was just unable to react in time. Now he was just staring at his daughter. He was still, too surprised by her sudden action to do anything. But when he finally realized what she's doing absolute anger take control over him.

What a reckless idiot! What the hell is wrong with this brat?! – He was thinking absolutely outraged.

"Lina! Get back here!" He shouted in anger. "You can fall, it's dangerous!"

This scary tone of the man, and the fact that a smaller human is coming up, closer, and closer, obviously scared away the little, browbeaten squirrel. It goes down from the tree as fast as it could, and soon, the animal disappeared from these two humans sight.

"You scared it away father…" Lina pointed out with a grievance in her voice.

"So what?!" The man shouted, still outraged. "What do you think you're doing you little…?!" Validar was about to curse his own daughter, but he restrained himself in the last moment… After all she is the vessel of Grima, she deserves respect… always. No matter how stupid and irrational her actions are.

He took a deep breath, and just shook his head. "I mean… why are you bothering yourself with such trivial things my dear?" Validar asked calmer. "As I said it's dangerous… You can fall, and even break your neck, come back here to me, quickly."

"You don't have to pretend everything is alright father. You're angry at me… I get it." Lina said, very slowly coming down from the tree. It was much harder for her to go down, than to climb up, she didn't reconsider everything... Maybe it was a bit dangerous after all? "Just give me one minute father…" She mumbled somehow embarrassed by this situation.

Validar hide his face in a hand, and sighed under his brat's stupidity.

"If she's a genius, then I'm a staunch worshiper of Naga…" He mumbled to himself very quietly.

"Did you say something father?"

"Forget it… I'll help you." He affirmed Lina, and then he dragged away from the ground. He approached her from behind and sized her shoulders in a firm grip.

The girl, absolutely surprised by the sudden feeling of somebody holding her, tagged along the tree even more, and she screamed in panic.

Validar sighed again, countless time.

"Lina… I've got you, you can already let go of this tree."

The girl did what he said, and she blinked a few times, unable to understand what is happening around her.

"What?" She turned her head a little, and she realized that Validar is the one who is holding her in his arms now. And by the way… they are floating in the air, high above the ground!

"You can levitate father?!" Lina asked in disbelieve.

"Why are you so surprised? This is a skill, a sorcerer like me can master, after a… few years of training. This is not so uncommon." Validar said putting his daughter on the save, solid ground again.

"You're amaz…! The girl exclaimed, and bites her tongue in the last second. "I mean, you must be naturally gifted. I've read somewhere that the skill of levitation is very rare even among the magic users, and it's extremely hard to master it."

"I don't know what kind of books you were reading, but it isn't true… Every user of magic can learn this skill. The problem is rather, that most people are too frightened to even try levitation… The idea of dragging away from the ground is an idea their small brains just cannot contain. They are too afraid of falling down from high distance to even take the risk… cowards." He added after a short while, with a clear scorn in his voice.

For the first time in her whole live, Lina looked at her father with her eyes full of admiration.

"So, can I learn it too…?"

"Of course you can." The man replies her. "In fact it probably won't be any problem for someone like you to master levitation, because you're a g…"

"Great!" Lina interrupted him to not let him said the last word. She knew what he was about to say to her… and it was still unconceivable for the girl. "Then… can you show me how to do it?"

"Yes… when we'll return home." Validar agreed. He knew that his daughter disturbed him on purpose. She was still unable to accept who she is… but it will change soon.

"For now, let's go Lina…" The man said grabbing her hand, and dragging the girl after himself.

"Hey! Release me!" Lina protested, trying to break her hand free, but Validar squeezed it even more in response. "I'm not a baby anymore; there is no need for you to hold me by hand like this."

"I think there is…" Validar said with a dull voice. "Apparently, you just cannot refrain yourself from running around recklessly without even thinking, and taking stupid actions. We will go like this, till you calm down a little."

"I'm sorry about this squirrel and all…" Lina started. "I'll be good, and calm, and meek… just let go of my hand."

They went in silence for a few minutes, and Lina was waiting for Validar to let her go alone, but he didn't. She was under the impression that he even redoubled his grip. He was angry at her… without doubt.

"Father?" She addressed him, after the next few minutes.

"What?"

"Can you release my hand already…?"

"No…" The man just said, and his answer annoyed Lina.

"But this is unfair!" She exclaimed. "I just want to explore some of the world, is it that bad? Come one father let me go; I promise I won't do anything stupid anymore! Don't babysit me like this, it isn't funny at all!"

Validar stopped for a moment, and he set his cold eyes on Lina, she gulped seeing his stern stare.

"Let's clear something out, my child…" He slowly said to her. "I'm going to show you that the world is an evil place. It won't be funny at all, it will be dangerous and frighten. We didn't leave the temple to play, or sing a song, but to observe the reality, do you even understand that?"

"Well, I'm observing the reality just now." Lina said firmly. "And you know what? I like it, the world is nice, and lively, and the nature is beautiful. I've seen nothing 'evil' so far, and I see no reason to change the world."

"Of course not, Lina." Validar answered her. "We are the lucky ones… we're leaving in these mountains independently, and abundancy. We've got a river here, plants, and animals to hunt… But the rest of our country is just full of sand, hot and hostile."

Lina frowned. "You mean the desert?"

"Exactly… Plegia is consisted in 60% of desert, and it's hard to survive there. The rest 40% is highlands and mountains like these. But it's not easy task to survive on the desert, and in addition there is still war against Ylisse… You may think that live is beautiful looking around here, but it is all because of your ignorance. I'm sure you will change your mind seeing in what poverty and ceaseless fear our people are living."

"Maybe I will… who knows…" Lina said setting her eyes on the ground, and a bit ashamed.

She knew what the war is… but just from her books. She knew that the war is evil and usually bloodies… this one with Ylisse was especially cruel… But she didn't know in which way this particular war is different than any other before… It started long time before Lina was born, and even today there is no hope, to end it any time soon. How those people who are living in Plegia must feel… without any hope for peace, and safety?

In some way her father was right. Lina was always an ignorant; she was never thinking about such things before. For her, war was just an empty word, distant and meaningless.

The girl didn't know yet, that very soon, she will learn how horrible this conflict with Ylisse is… She will discover it, in a hard way…

* * *

They went through the mountains for the whole day, and they made a camp when it was already very late evening. Lina was absolutely beat after the whole day of march, so she quickly set up her sleeping bag and lie down on it… but it wasn't easy task for her to fall asleep. It was a new experience for Lina to sleep outdoor just like that, so she was… just a bit… disturbed about this. The feeling of the wind flowing around her body, the strange sounds of the night, and the awareness that wild animals are probably prowling somewhere nearby… all this simply made Lina nervous.

"Father?" She addressed the man turning her head towards him.

"What?" Validar asked didn't even looking at his daughter. He just stared dully at the flames of the campfire they made together a while ago.

"I can't sleep…" The girl admitted.

"So what?" He asked, not exactly sure what Lina want from him this time.

"I'm worried… Are you sure it's wise to fall asleep… at the place like this. The night is cold… the ground is hard, and in addition we're exposed… Some wild animals might attack us."

Snide smile appeared on Validar's face but Lina was too absorbed by her dilemmas to notice it.

"That's how it is when you're traveling… It's not always possible to rest comfortably… Besides, isn't it how you wanted it to be? Without anyone else's protection? " He asked with a trace of irony in his voice. "So you better stop complaining and just sleep…" He said sternly.

Lina just sighed in response. Her father has no intentions to comfort her at all. She was just in need of some easeful words but apparently Validar wasn't the right person to ask for something like that.

Lina just turned herself in an oppose direction.

"Sorry for saying anything…" She mumbled with a grievance.

The man took a quick look at his daughter; he cannot help but think that she's angry at him for his words. Validar reminds himself that he should try to be nicer for this brat, and he decided to change his attitude for more… polite.

"I'll protect you…" The man said quietly, after a short while of silence. "I can assure you that you're perfectly saved, with me. I will never allow some dirty animal to attack… my precious daughter." He said slowly, approaching the girl. "So don't worry about anything, and rest, dear…"

Lina looked at him with a weak smile on her face, his closer presence makes her feel safer indeed…

"Thank you… father."

The affirmation of protection really helped Lina relax. She closed her eyes and just a few seconds later she was fast asleep.

* * *

**The end of chapter 9!**

**Author's notes: It looks like this part of the story will be much longer than I expected. It's just that I've got so many ideas for it, and it's still just a beginning... Well, we'll see what it will be like. (Together, I hope :D) **

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	10. Her First Vision

When Lina opened her eyes again, it was still the middle of the night. Everything was covered in darkness, the campfire was already extinguished, and the only light nearby was the light of stars. She heard yowl of a wolf closely, and she immediately felt thrills on her back. The girl looked around to find her father, but he wasn't anywhere near her. Lina called out for him but the only answer was a silence of the night. The girl started panic… a little… She quickly left her sleeping bag, and looked around in fear.

When Lina focused her eyesight, she noticed a silhouette of her father just a few meters away. She sighed in relief, and pulled herself together. Validar was sitting on the ground with his legs crossed, and Lina quickly seat down beside him.

"What are you doing?" She asked loudly, and her voice rout Validar out of his concentration.

He felt thrills all over his body, and the loud nasty sound vibrating on his ears. In a way, it was a… painful feeling. The man was in shock for a moment, but he just gnashed his teeth, trying to restrain his wrath. Lina interrupted him in the worst moment. She brutally awaked Validar, but of course she didn't know how terrible it was for him. She was completely unaware of how horribly her innocent question affected her father.

"I'm meditating…" He finally coughed out. "But what are you doing here? You should sleep…"

"I waked up a while ago, and you weren't there… so I decided to find you." Lina replied him.

"Well, you found me… And interrupted me by the way…" Validar pointed out with dark tone.

"Oh… sorry… I didn't want to." Lina lowed her voice immediately. "Was it important? You're doing this to protect us from danger, or something? Did I just ruin everything?" She asked him worried.

"No…" The man slowly shook his head. "As I just said, I was meditating to make a contact with Grima, and yes it's pretty important to me… But it has nothing to do with our safety…"

Lina just blinked in surprise when she heard his answer. "You can contact Fell Dragon…? How? I don't get it… Didn't you say before, that Grima is inside of me?"

Validar turned his head towards Lina, and he smiled widely to her. "So you were listening after all… I'm glad…"

Strange grimace appeared on the girl's face. "It's not like I care or anything… I just don't understand how you can contact him, if he's part of me like you're always saying."

"Yes… master Grima is within you, but it doesn't mean that his other worshippers cannot be close to him as well… The priests of Grima are usually focusing in meditation to feel the Fell Dragon's energy flowing through their bodies; thanks to this they can sense the presence of his great spirit near them."

"The Fell Dragon's energy… Like this energy of yours?" Lina asked in a strange reverie.

Validar looked directly in her pensive eyes, and he cannot help but smirk. It was better than he expected. She was already able to feel this dark power inside of him.

"Yes. Exactly the same… This is a blessing every new priest is receiving from master Grima, at the beginning of his service to him. A pure dark energy... some power of the Fell Dragon, himself."

"So… this darkness I sense within you… Is this the power of Grima?" Lina asked, a bit scared now.

"Indeed." Validar replied her calmly. "I've received it, during the ritual when the previous Great Priest appointed me as Grima's servant. Ever since that day I meditate as often as I can, to be closer with our god… to make this power even greater… and to use it in the name of my master."

"So in other words, meditation not only makes you closer to your god… but also it makes you stronger as a sorcerer…" It wasn't a question, but an allegation. Lina somehow knew she has right.

"Yes… every time when I'm meditating this precious gift from master Grima… this power is growing stronger, and it's easier for me to use it. Of course I also practice with my mana. I can cast regular spells too… But we, the servants of Grima are usually drawing the dark power directly from the Fell Dragon, or rather from his power we've got inside of us, and it makes our spells much stronger than any other regular dark magic user…"

Can it be that the reason why I feel so comfortable around father, is because of this… Grima's power within him? – Lina thoughts to herself, frowning.

"When I'm near you, I feel so nostalgic and at ease for some reason, and now… I… I think it's because of this darkness inside of you…" She said quietly.

"Certainly…" Validar nodded. "I must tell you I'm the same way, I can feel the presence of master Grima in your body, and it's makes all of my powers stronger. As I told you once before, there is a strong connection between the Great Priest and the vessel of the Fell Dragon…"

Lina said nothing in response, and for very long time they were both silent.

It was still hard for her to accept the reality. For all this time since Lina found out that she's the vessel of Grima she was trying to deny it with all her might. But… there were some things that the girl just cannot ignore anymore. The prophecy… the mark on her hand… and this strange desire for darkness that was overwhelming her so many times recently… It was all small proves that after all, she is the vessel of the Fell Dragon.

"I should return to my meditation." Validar said, suddenly breaking the silence. "But since you're already here… maybe you want to try it too?"

Lina just blanked a few times. "What? Meditation…? Do you think it would work with me?"

"Yes my child… You can do this, especially that you, yourself are like endless container of the Fell Dragon's power."

The girl suddenly became pale, and she gulped.

"I… I'm not sure if I… should…" She slowly said. "I'm not feeling well, I'm sleepy… and it's cold around here… I'll better go back to sleep."

No… I won't let you run away so easily Lina… - Validar was thinking, gritting his teeth.

"There is no need to be so afraid my dear…" The man said with the nicest of his tones. "You're holding yourself back, because you're afraid of this new experience, but there is nothing to be frighten of. I can assure you, that you will definitely feel much better after some time in your meditation. It will surely calm you down… Try, just this once, I'll show you how to do it and everything will be alright… You'll see."

Lina just wanted to turn back and run away… but she couldn't. She wanted to stand up, but her body reject to do this. She was feeling like a stony figure, and when she looked at her father's face, she saw his stern eyes, and she already knew that Validar won't let her get anyway. He was holding her in this place; he was trying to control her, just like the other time in the altar…

"Father… no… let me go…" She coughed out, weakly.

"Why? Lina please… this is for your own good. Stop with this ridiculous resistance, and just let me show you what to do… Just once."

Validar's voice was so full of precatory, that Lina had no strength to reject his request. She was afraid to 'contact' Grima, to feel his… presence within her. But the girl was unable to get away now, and besides her father would probably push her as long as she will finally agree, if not now, then some other day.

"Alright…" She whispered. "But then… you'll let me go…?"

The man smiled, with a triumph on his face.

"What are you talking about?" He asked innocently. "I'm not holding you here by force, am I?"

When he said that, Lina was again able to move. She turned her head towards her father, and looked at him with her eyes full of wrath. The man just ignored her angry expression.

"Sit down comfortingly, and relax…" He instructed Lina. "…Now take a deep breath and close your eyes…" The girl did everything her father told her, but she was still worried.

"What can you see?" Validar asked her after a few seconds of silence.

"…Stupid question…" Lina replied him, annoyed. "Nothing, but darkness, what else could I see?"

"Good…" Validar said dully. "Now focus all your thoughts, and senses on this endless darkness before you, let it embrace you, and consume you…"

"Are you sure it's save?" Lina asked him opening her eyes.

"Absolutely." The man simply replied. "Stop thinking too much, and just do what I say, child. After all, you want this dark energy don't you? So, stop senselessly constrict yourself, and follow your desire."

Lina realized that he is right. Deep within her heart she wanted to give herself to darkness… after all, it was so nice, and beautiful…

Why not? – The girl thoughts to herself. – There is nothing wrong in liking darkness, right? Because its natural thing… What might go wrong? I'll try it… just this once, to see what will happen…

Lina draw herself up. Then she closed her eyes again, and she did exactly what her father told her to do. She was focused on the sea of black before her eyes, and then something started to change in her… She had a feeling that darkness is really embracing her; some mysterious energy was indeed flowing through her body. It was in the ground, on the air… in her, and everywhere around her…

After just a few minutes in her meditation, Lina wasn't hearing any sound from circumambience, she wasn't feeling the blows of wind, or coldness anymore. She even wasn't feeling any of her limbs. There was nothing else but darkness and silence…

As if I didn't exist at all – Lina was thinking – What a wonderful feeling…

* * *

Lina was falling in extreme speed into some endless black hole of darkness. Most people would probably be in panic founding themselves in such situation, but this girl really doesn't mind… It was indeed very nice experience for her. She was not feeling anything, or sensing anything anymore. Now Lina had just one desire in her mind, she wanted to be one with this darkness around her… give herself to it… become part of it. Give up with her life and just transform… into pure and beautiful darkness…

"**THIS IS YOUR FATE…" **A demonic voice said to Lina, from some undefined direction, but the girl was not afraid of this scary tone at all. **"YOU'RE EXSISTING FOR ME… ONLY TO GIVE YOURSELF TO ME… TO BECOME PART OF ME… STOP YOUR RSISTENCE… ACCEPT WHAT IS INVITABLE… AND BE MY SERVANT…" **

"Yes…" Lina quietly replied to the voice. "I will… my master…"

Then she noticed that she's falling directly into some small black ball of dark energy… the core of all this darkness around. Lina wanted to touch it, but she was unable to feel her own limbs, so she was just waiting for the inescapable smash with that energy.

And then suddenly, she felt something pulling her from behind, and dragging her away from the dark core. Lina immediately started struggling to break herself free from this strange force, but she was too weak to fight it, and soon the core of darkness was far beyond her reach.

"RELEASE ME!" Lina shouted in desperation. "RELEASE ME! I want it! I want this power! Let me go!"

"_No Lina…"_ The calm feminine voice said to her. _"You can't fall too deep into this endless hole; I cannot allow you to waste your chance to choose your own fate…" _

"You…" The girl whispered weakly. "I've heard your voice before… Who are you?! What do you want from me?!" Lina asked, angry beyond believe.

"_I just want to save you… from it..."_ The voice answered gently, and after these words, loud and tariffing roar filled the air.

"**INSOLENT, WOMAN!" **The voice of demon spoke up.** "RELEASE HER AT ONCE! SHE BELONGS TO ME!** **STAY AWAY FROM MY VESSEL!"**

In response the woman just laughed snidely. "_Are__ you__ telling me what to do?_" She asked with a clear irony in her words. "_Have you forgotten how the duel between us ended up eventually? You have no any power to order me around anymore!"_

Another furious roar of a beast was an answer for the woman's question. But apparently she was not afraid of this terrible noise.

"_I told you this once before, but if you wish it so much, I can repeat myself again…__You__, stay away from my children!" _She shouted in anger, and then wave of very bright light absorbed the darkness around them.

Lina, blinded by this strong light quickly narrowed her eyes, and soon the darkness was completely consumed by the endless sea of light.

Lina heard another roar… This time it was a roar of pain… and then complete silence fell…

* * *

A moment later, very strange view appeared before Lina's eyes. Everything was rather foggy and faded, as if it was some kind of dream, and Lina was just a passive observatory of the events on it.

She saw a huge mass of people marching in close formation towards the abrupt, and winding stony stairs. Everyone were armed to the teeth, with shiny armors on their bodies, helmets on their heads and of course, with the weapons by their sides. It was a well-trained army… without doubt.

Than Lina's point of view has changed, and she saw a blue haired man marching slowly on the front of this army, and blonde haired girl going right by his side. And actually… the hair color was the only thing that Lina was able to state in those two people's appearances, because they had very, very inarticulate features, shadowy and unclear.

"_The final battle is nigh. Medeus awaits us up ahead…" _The man said in his reverie. _"It won't be an easy battle, I dare not imagine how many of us will be left standing at the end… Either way, the fate of this world rests on our hands…" _He added after a while. There was a trace of worry in his voice.

"_Sire…" _The girl whispered, and looked at him.

She was worried about this man, about his safety, and about his life… (Still, Lina didn't know how she knows that… but she just knew… about this girl's feelings…)

"_Worry not, sire." _The young Lady said adamantly to cheer her companion up. _"We will emerge victorious! That's what the fortune teller said." _

The man sent her a long, and probably surprised look.

"_A fortune… teller…?" _He finally asked.

"_Yes…" _The girl replied him. _"When I was a child, I asked our village's fortune-teller for a reading…" _The young woman paused for a moment, and she took a deep breath, then she continued. _"The old lady held the palm of my hand and said to me… 'Ah your fate is clear to me, child…"_

"_And? What did she say?" _The blue haired man asked her, he got curious now.

"_She said that I will 'live my life quietly'." _

"_Oh…? I can imagine that happening…." _The man nodded.

"_And she said that I'd live until I was a hundred years old…!" _The young woman exclaimed.

"_Till a hundred…? That's awfully long time…" _The man mumbled under his breath, and then he realized something. "_Oh I see…! If the fortune-teller was right… then…"_

"_Then we are definitely walking out of this hall victorious. I'm not quite __that __old yet…"_ The girl said cheerfully. _"…so rest easy sire."_

The man suddenly burst out laughing. "_You're quite right. I… I feel much calmer now…" _He fell silent for a while. "_Thank you… Lina…"_

* * *

"Lina…?" The observatory of these events was very surprised by hearing her own name here… "Did this man addressed his companion, or did he address me directly?" Lina was not sure, but anyway… it was very strange…

What is even happening here? – The girl asked herself. – First the endless hole of darkness, then the sea of light… and now some stranger with my name in his mouths… What am I even doing here? How did I ended up here, in this… situation? – Lina was unable to find any other suitable word to describe this… everything… – Am I… dreaming? - She asked herself dully. For some reason Lina forgot about her first attempt of meditation… and she wasn't sure what is going on…

Then the shadowy view disappeared from Lina's sight. She was under an impression, that everything just cracked like a glass… and there was just emptiness around her now…

"_In the end, everything what the fortune-teller said was a lie…" _Lina heard a familiar voice of a woman closely, and she saw a person clothed in black robe, she had a blonde hair…

The woman was turned to Lina with her back and the girl was unable to see her face.

"_This old Lady said that I'll live my life quietly… while my existence was full of fear and horror since that battle… She said that I'll live hundred years… while I even didn't reach to my _fortieth_… and in the end I died in agony…" _

"_Ever since that day… my life was never the same as before… It's all because I've failed my Lord… I was weak… " _There was a heavy sigh of regret from the woman's mouths._ "Sometimes I think… that if he would just let me die back then, in that battle… the world would be a better place now… There won't be Grima, or his worshippers… William would be born as somebody else… And you Lina… you would probably never come to existence…" _

The little girl just gasped in fear when she heard these mysterious words.

"Just now… this blonde haired girl… was it you? What's the meaning of this all…? W-what are you talking about? And why are you telling me this? Who are you?! What do you want from me?!" Lina asked her again in growing annoyance. She doesn't understand anything yet… and she doesn't like to be unaware.

"_I told you already… I just want to save you… And I'm telling you this because, first of all, you have to understand…"_

"Understand what?" Lina asked nervously.

"_Why it's you… Why you are the vessel of Grima…"_ The woman whispered quietly.

"Y-you… you know the reason…?" Lina asked with her voice shaking. "Then… please…" She begged the woman. "Please tell me… I want to… know…"

"_Of course you do… you have a curious nature. I promise that I will explain everything to you, Lina… but not at this particular moment…"_

"_It's just a beginning… to tell you the whole story at once, would take me way too much time…"_

"_For now, I think you should return to reality… You mustn't stay in here for too long, after all, the longer you're meditating, the stronger Grima is becoming…" _

Lina's senses started to return to her, she was able to feel the coldness of the night again, she knew that she's slowly returning to reality.

"Wait!" The girl shouted. "I still don't know who you are! At least introduce yourself to me, and show me your face!"

"Maybe some other time..." The woman answered. "It will probably be a shock for you; this isn't a good moment to introduce myself…" Then after a short while she added. "_Don't tell your father about me, you hear? After all, he's a son of William… He is unable to understand anything…"_

"Hey, wait!" Lina was trying to stay with the mysterious woman, but she slowly faded away.

The girl had finally returned to her senses… and to reality.

* * *

Lina groaned quietly, her whole body was numbed, and she quickly took very deep breath to fill her lungs with the air… She was feeling as if she was just surface from some deep water, to the solid land. Her head ached very much, the girl gasped a few times in panic; she was in a shock for a moment.

"Lina? Something wrong?" She heard her father's voice. "What happened?"

The little girl slowly raised her head to look at him. "Right…" She said dully. "Right… you told me to meditate… and I saw these things…"

Validar looked at her with his eyes full of worry… this time for real. It was just that, Lina was as pale as death, she was shaking like a leaf, and it was hard for her to even breathe. The vessel of Grima was in dangerous physical state... Lina was looking as if she was about to faint, and her father didn't expect that at all.

"What happened?" The man asked again. "Why are you so pale? What's wrong?"

His daughter didn't reply him instantly. "Give me a second…" She said weakly, laying on her back.

Lina didn't say anything for a long while. She calmed down a bit, and she spoke up only when her breathing finally returned to normal.

"I was falling into the dark hole… but then… there was a great explosion of light, and I saw an army going on to battle… and a man… and…" Lina paused for a moment; she reminds herself the last words of this mysterious person.

"_Don't tell your father about me…" _The voice repeated inside of her head.

"So many things I saw… it was so unclear… so strange things happened… I don't even know how to describe it in words…" The girl said weakly, gazing at the starry sky above her.

"You saw something during your meditation? You've had a vision?" Validar asked curiously. He was still worried about Lina's pity state, but when he realized that she's able to breath in a normal way again, he calmed down a little, and he decided to find out more, about her first attempt of meditation.

"Vision…" Lina repeated quietly. "What is it?"

"Vision is… well… " For a moment Validar was wondering how he should explain the substance of this word to his daughter, and he spoke up on second thought.

"Vision is a sequence of views that sometimes appears in the mind of a priest, or a priestess during his or her meditation. Sometimes it is a vision of the future, sometimes it's a vision of the past, sometimes it is consisted of many unclear symbols and it's hard to outguess it… But it's very rare apparition, and mentally it's very exhausting…" Validar said, and he set his eyes on Lina.

No wonder she was in such pity state a while ago, if she had a vision just now. It was probably a great mental shock for her… - He was thinking.

"How are you feeling?" The man asked placing his hand on Lina's forehead to check out her temperature.

"Better… but my head still hurts." She admitted.

"It'll run its course eventually, but you better don't move too much for now. Otherwise the pain will get intensify."

"I not going to move even my pinky now, I'm too exhausted for anything." Lina mumbled.

"I can imagine how you feel…"

"I doubt it…" The girl whispered. "And by the way, it is all, your fault… I just wanted to go back to sleep but you nictitated me for this… meditation thing, and look at me now. You harmed me… again…" Lina accused Validar.

"First, my child I don't know what are you talking about. I never ever harmed you before." The man said firmly. "It'll be like profane if I would. Your body is simply too precious to injure it, so don't you dare to accuse me of something as terrible as that. And second… How could I know that you will have a vision during your first try of meditation? As I said already, it's a very rare phenomenon… You really are gifted… and blessed…" Validar said in a strange reverie.

Lina just set her eyes on him with an expression of surprise and disbelieve on her face.

"Did you really… just call it blessing…? The fact that I can barely move, that I feel nearly unbearable pain in my head? That I can barely breathe…? You're calling it blessing…? For real…?"

"Of course, the fact that you've had a vision so quickly is just another proof that you are strongly related with master Grima!" Validar said excited.

"You see, our master is giving visions only to his most precious, and devoted servants, usually to get over something important to the visionaries. To warn them of some kind of dangerousness coming, or to reveal before them his plans for the future, or to show them the old days which are already in the past…"

"But normally it's taking many long years in meditation to build such strong relation with our god to receive a vision from him. Anyway, it is always considered as a great blessing and gift… To put it simple, if you had a vision, it means that you are a valuable servant of the Fell Dragon, and you're more respected by the other priests if you are a visionary. That's why many Grimleal are dreaming and praying for at least one vision in their live, but only a chosen few are really blessed by it…"

If Lina could do this, she would probably shook her head in gesture of disbelieve now. But she has been feeling such great pain in her temples that it was simply impossible to even subtly move her head. If these… visions has such nasty consequences then how anyone could call them a 'blessing'? For Lina it was rather like some kind of curse. It was shocking, exhausting and very painful…

"It's insane…" The girl mumbled under her breath. "…To have a wish for such pain…"

"No, it's called devotion." Validar said sternly. "To have a vision given by master Grima himself is a great honor, and the pain is just a small downside of it… You're apparently too young, and too spoiled to understand it."

Lina was feeling offended by these words, especially that the man who said them was her own father.

"You're the one to talk…" The girl whispered with a trace of grievance in her voice. "You don't know anything about me…"

"But I'm learning quickly." Validar said with a strange grin on his face. "And I can tell that you have a very difficult character, and you're stubborn like a mule…"

"Why, thank you." Lina replied with ironical smile. "I just went through one of the worst experiences in my entire life, and instead of comforting me, you're telling me how terrible I am. You're probably the worst father in the world…"

"Is meditation really that bad for you?" Validar asked, completely ignoring Lina's criticism towards him, and his fatherhood.

"No… The meditation on itself was not so bad… It was just… strange." The girl said shakily. "I didn't know what was happening with me, and I was feeling a bit… unsecure." She admitted somehow ashamed. "The moment of my returning to reality was the worst… and this pain in my head is also the worst…"

"Yes, it's understandable…" The man nodded. "The first vision is always a great mental and not infrequently physical shock for the visionary, but… can you tell me what exactly you've seen?"

For a while Lina was hesitating with her answer. She wasn't sure how much she could tell her father about her mysterious vision…

In the end she decided to summarize it to him, but very cautiously, and without any details.

"I… told you already…" Lina started. "I was falling into dark whole, and then there was an explosion of a very bright light… and after that I saw an army going into battle... It was a great mass of people armored, and ready to fight… They were marching thought endless stairs, higher, and higher… And that's all…"

The little girl decided to skip the part about the two voices of a beast and this weird woman, and also that part about the conversation between the blue haired man and the girl… for now.

Lina concluded that she shouldn't share these important details with Validar, she didn't trust him so much yet… And the woman who appeared in the end of this vision advises Lina against it too…

"A march of an army…" The man repeated slowly. "And that's all? You don't remember anything else…?" He asked curiously. "Think about it, every small detail might be important."

"No… nothing else." Lina lied. "It was so unclear, that it was hard to notice any detail… sorry."

"There is no need to apologize, if master Grima is trying to tell you something, then I'm sure this vision will return to your mind very soon…"

"B-But" The girl stuttered. "I don't want to be in such pain once more… I don't want to meditate ever again!"

Validar just sighed quietly in response. "Stop it… you said yourself that meditation itself was not bad for you…"

"No, at the beginning it was even… a pleasant experience…"

"I knew it…" Lina's father said calmly. "You shouldn't give up so quickly, and just because of a thing as trivial as pain… Don't worry, you'll get used to your visions, sooner or later, just like I get used to them…"

"You've got a visions too, father?" Lina asked looking shifty at him. "Before, you said that it's very rare."

"Yes, but I'm meditating every night, for more or less seven years… In addition I'm the Great Priest of Grima, so my connection with our master is already very strong. Yes… I have visions quiet often..."

"Then, what can you see during your meditations?" Lina was very curious to hear the answer.

"To be honest, it's always one and the same vision… When I'm meditating I can see master Grima stacked in strange, glowing-golden chains. He's calling for me to set him free but no matter how hard I'm trying; I'm powerless every time…"

"Because of this vision I feel even more committed to resurrect master Grima as quickly as it's possible. This is what my god is expecting of me… to help him in his returning to live… But Lina…" Now Validar lowed his head to look directly on his daughter's eyes. "To achieve this goal, I need your help, and I hope you understand it."

The only one thing that Lina was able to do to avoid eye contact with her father was to just close her eyes. So she did this immediately when he looked at her.

"I don't want to talk about it now…" She said weakly.

"You're still running away from the truth about yourself…"

"Cut it off, father." Lina said annoyed. "It's just the worst moment to speak about it with you… I'm tired, so stop bothering me... please."

"As you wish…" Validar said moving away a bit from his daughter.

There was a long while of silence between them, and during that time Lina started thinking harder. Something was definitely not right here…

Father said that the vision is a blessing given to the priests, or the priestess by the Fell Dragon himself… - Lina was thinking.

And if I get it right, then it's like… some kind of important message that Grima is trying to get over to the visionary... But the vision I had just now… was not a gift from Grima… It wasn't him who's trying to show me something. It's rather this woman I saw in the end… She, herself said that she's going to explain to me why I'm the vessel of Grima, so it was probably all her doing… But in that case… who on earth is she? And what she has to do with the Fell Dragon and me…? What might she know?

"Father?" The girl decided to start the conversation again.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure, that the vision is always given to us by… master Grima?" Lina asked hesitantly.

"Of course…" Validar answered, a bit surprised by her strange question. "By whom else you think, if not him? Why are you even asking about something so obvious?"

"I'm just… curious, that's all. But if you're saying that it's obvious, then I suppose my question was quite silly, so forget I ever asked. It's just that I don't know too much about our god yet, and I think I should learn more about him. I was always a curious kid, you know?" Lina said quickly with a big false grin on her face.

"Are you nervous?" The man asked frowning. "What's wrong?"

"Nervous? No… It's probably just your imagination…." Lina said, and tensed silence fall between them again. Validar set his eyes on his daughter, and he was trying to figure out why her behavior has changed so suddenly.

But you know what?" The girl exclaimed to break the silence." I feel a bit better, and I think I should return to sleep father, so… see you tomorrow!"

Lina quickly stood up and, she practically run away from her parent. Validar was looking at her with an expression of absolute surprise on his face.

She was surely acting strangely, since she asked that question…. Lina's father was sure that she was lying when she said that she just wanted to find out more about Grima… Until now she never wanted to speak about the Grimleal's god, and now so suddenly she said something like that… Lina became very nervous in one moment, and Validar had no idea why…

But what is the most thought provoking, she just suddenly stood up, and run away from him nearly in panic, despite all this pain in her head. It was just impossible for Lina to get better so quickly after having a vision.

Lina was definitely hiding something important from him, and it has probably something to do with her vision…

Validar didn't know what it was, but he wanted to find out. Maybe not now, but soon, when he will finally gain his daughter's trust…

* * *

Lina was surprised when in the next morning she realized that she's feeling completely fine. The pain in her head just disappeared as if it never was there, and she was ready to continue their travel through the mountains.

They were marching for the half of a day, but they did not talk too much during all this time. Lina was silent, mainly because she was afraid that if she will start the conversation, her father might ask about her yesterday's vision again. She just wanted to avoid this subject.

The girl was still very pleased about this whole journey thing, and she was looking around in excitement, but she was holding herself back a little today, to not act as recklessly as the last time, and not upset her father again.

When they were nearly at the foothills of the mountains Lina noticed something strange… The lower they were coming down, the more hostile the area around them was. The nature looked so… gloomy, and dark.

There was also a fog that become very dense with the passing of time, and soon Lina was unable to see anything expect of whiteness covering everything around her.

"Father? Where are you?" She called out.

Lina could see him right by her side just a few seconds earlier, but now it was simply impossible to notice anything in this unnatural fog.

"I'm still here…" Validar said grabbing his daughter's hand in the same time. "Don't worry, just stick with me, and stay silent no matter what will happen…"

"Huh…? Why are you so…?" Before Lina was able to ask her question, a stern and throaty voice interrupted her.

"Who are you, and why are you here?! Identify yourself!" The voice ordered.

"There is no need to raise an alarm Caius… It's me." Validar said calmly.

The girl was sure that she heard a collective gasp of surprise, and then the mist fell out a little.

Now it was Lina's turn to gasp in panic. She saw at least ten people clad in bloody-red coats, with their bows stretched and ready to fire on them at any moment. She gulped unconsciously, thinking in the same time, of how close she was to death just now…

If any of these people would fire at me now… I… I would be… - Lina quickly shook her head to get rid of these grim thoughts.

"Forgive me, master Validar…" A middle-aged, messy purple-haired man with the eyes as black as coal spoke up. "I had no idea that you'll be here today… I apologize for disturbing you, and your… companion." The man said setting his eyes on Lina.

The girl was feeling a bit abashed under his wary glance, so she quickly lowed her head to avoid eye contact with him.

"It's alright Caius…" Validar affirmed him, but with scary, and dark tone. "I didn't inform you about it so; you're justified… this time."

"Thank you… my master…" The man called Caius said slowly. "But… can I ask you why are you leaving us today?"

In response Validar frowned and growled quietly, but he answered anyway.

"This is really not a big deal; you see… this is my new apprentice." He said throwing his arm around Lina's shoulders and dragging her closer to himself. "I just wanted to show her another temple of Grima. This one located in Plegia's capital, you know right…? So I'm going to teach her some new prays and rituals there, and... You will let us pass, aren't you?" The man asked looking sternly at him.

"Of course, of course!" The purple-haired man said nervously. "You hear idiots?!" Caius addressed the rest of his company. "Lower your weapons! And out of the way! Master Validar is coming!"

When he gave them these orders, they hid noiselessly somewhere around the trees and rocks. They blend into the surrounding as if they never moved out from their positions.

Lina was impressed; ten people just disappeared from her sight in one second, like some kind of unreal phantoms…

"This girl is so young…" Caius pointed out, taking a look at Lina again. "She must be very talented, if she's already your apprentice…"

"She is, indeed…" Validar admitted. "She will probably be greater than me, someday."

The other man was very surprised hearing his master's words, and he bowed deeply before Lina to pay her some respect.

"I'm sorry, for disturbing you, young Lady…"

The girl just nodded quietly, and she returned the bow. After this exchange of curtesy between them, Caius disappeared from Lina's eyes just like the rest of his men.

The mist before them, fell down completely, and now their way was clear and save again. Lina concluded that this mist was indeed unnatural, and it was probably the matter of magic…

"Come on, child…" Validar addressed his daughter. "We have to go. It's ok now…" The girl dutifully followed her father, but after a few minutes of absolute silence between them Lina was just unable to hold her tongue anymore.

"Father… those people just now… who are they?"

"We're calling them Angels of Death…" The man answered calmly.

"Angels of… Death?!" Lina exclaimed in fear, this name, in and on itself alarmed the girl.

"Yes… They stopped us here because their job is to guard Mediuth city from intruders, or to stop the people who are trying to leave these mountains without permission…"

"They are our guardians…" Lina mumbled under her breath. "But then… Why are they calling themselves so… fearsome?"

"It's because guarding, is just part of their job. Their main duty is to be the group of perfect assassins which are under the service to master Grima and the Great Priest…" Validar said without any emotions.

Lina stopped her march and froze, now she was just looking at her father, in absolute horrified.

"Group of assassins….? Under your…? Your….?" She coughed out in her shock.

"…Service, yes." The man confirmed. "What's wrong now? Why are you so surprised? Are you feeling alright?"

Lina just stared at Validar in disbelieve. How could he be so calm, after passing such eerie information to her?

Lina vigorously shook her head to pull herself together after hearing this shocking news.

"I don't understand…" She started. "Why do you need a band of killers? And why they are even serving you?"

"They are not just some band of killers, but well organized group of assassins who are simply devoted to master Grima…" Validar answered. "Those are the people who always wanted to serve our master as priests, but they were not chosen to fulfill these honorable duties because they had no talents in dark arts… Not just anyone can become the priest… But there is no any barrier for anyone to become an Angel of Death, and serve the Fell Dragon in a… different way…"

"H-how different…?" Lina asked with an expression of scare on her face. "What are they doing…? Who they are killing…?"

"Master Grima's enemies, of course… fanatics of Naga, and in general those who are inimical to the Fell Dragon…"

"What do you mean by that?!" Lina shouted with her face pale. "Be more precise! Who exactly do you consider as Grima's enemies?!"

Validar looked at Lina shifty. He was just unable to understand why she's so outraged.

"Mainly Ylissean nobles who are supporting the war against Plegia… But not only them. The priests of Grima who are fulfilling their duties in a wrong way, or those people who dare to disobey our master, or me, are also eliminated… It is all necessary Lina, to keep everything in Mediuth, and far afield our city in harmony…"

For a while Lina cannot believe her own ears, if she understand this all well, then it looks like her father is ordering around some band of murderers, to kill whoever he tell them to kill… And then, in some way… he's a murderer himself… But… but maybe she get it wrong…? maybe it is not like she think it is…?

"They are under the Great Priest's service you said… So, by this, you mean that they are your servants? The one who's giving them orders… is you?" Lina asked with her voice shaking.

"Yes I do…" The man said calmly. "If I found somebody unfaithful or dangerous for my god, I simply ordering the Angels of Death to get rid of such person, and they are obeying me without questions… I must admit that they are very professional, and very… handy if I can put it like this."

Lina gnashed her teeth in desperation. She finally understand why her mother was so dread of Validar... It is understandable that even his own wife is afraid of him, if he has an organization of assassins on his command...

Lina was now able to understand what Celia has in mind when she said 'I had no other choice.' Mother was probably in situation without any way out…

But no… in a way Lina's mum had some kind of choice... That is, to obey her husband's order, or to be killed by the hands of some assassin…

"You… you, murderer…" Lina whispered with venom in her words. "Who do you think you are? Who gave you the right to divest people of their lives?!" She shouted these questions in anger.

In one moment Validar figured out why Lina was acting so strangely this whole time, after all, she was still considering killing as 'evilness'…

"My god gave me this right!" The man said firmly. "And I will do anything for his sake, so don't judge me!"

"Then, what do you think I should do father?! How can I acknowledge the fact that you are ordering people to kill one another?"

" If you're ordering around the band of assassins, then you're joint liability for their crimes! You're also a murderer!" Lina shouted at him.

"Yes, I am…" Validar admitted without even eye blink. "So what of it..?"

"How could you even ask that?!" The girl screamed at the top of her lungs. "What's wrong with you?! How could you be so calm while telling me this all?! Can't you understand that murdering is the worst form of evilness?! How could I trust you now…?" She asked lowering her voice a bit. "What guarantee do I have that someday you won't order your 'Angels of Death' to kill me too?"

"Don't offend me like this Lina! You're not listening at all!" Validar said annoyed. "Everything what I'm doing, I'm doing for the sake of my god! For your sake! And I'll never let anyone to kill you, or hurt you..!"

There was a while of silence after these words, Lina was too surprised, by this declaration to say anything in response, so Validar continued.

"And, who the hell told you that killing is the worst form of evilness? I've never heard anything as stupid as that! Humans are evil Lina, humans are evil themselves, and there is nothing wrong in killing evil people!"

"Mother told me…" The girl said to him. "Mother told me that there is no worse crime than human killing another human, and I agree with her!"

"Mother…?" Validar mumbled to himself.

"Your mother…?" The man addressed Lina now. "Celia told you something like that?" He asked in disbelieve.

"Yes!" Lina confirmed and then Validar started laughing, very loudly, and maniacally.

His strange behavior outraged the girl even more. She was serious, and there was no any reason for him to be so amused.

"If what you said is true…" Validar spoke up when he finally restrained his laugh. "Then Celia really is the greatest hypocrite in the world…"

"What are you saying?" Lina asked him, confused.

The man just sighed heavily. "Do you have any idea who your mother was when she was younger, my child…?"

"Yes! I know that she was the priestess of Grima."

"That's right… But before she become one, before she discovered her natural gift for dark magic, and joined us, she was a soldier serving in Plegian army…. You see, her father was killed by the Exalt… and Celia just wanted to avenge him… On the battlefield she was like a demon, she was killing, and killing every Ylissean knight on her reach, it was her revenge on all of them… She was an insane woman when she was younger…" Validar smiled strangely in his reverie. " Her only desire was to kill… Even her comrades were afraid of her… They were calling her a monster and…" He wanted to say more, but Lina interrupted him.

"What are you saying?!" The girl exclaimed. "Mother would never kill anyone! Mother is not like this!" She was looking at Validar with pure hatred in her eyes, she was sure that he just made it all up to upset her, and insult her mother in the process.

"I understand that it might be hard for you to accept this information, this truth… But believe me, your mother was like that when I met her for the first time."

"No…" Lina whispered. "You're lying… You're lying!" She shook her head in a gesture of denying. "My mother is not a killer!"

"Maybe now she isn't… When she gave birth to her first child, she had changed into a different person… She became weak, and delicate…" Validar said with a dark tone. "But Lina… your mother was a ruthless killer once, and this is fact. You can ask anyone about your mother's life story… but no matter who you would ask, anyone who knew her in her young age will confirm what I just told you."

"I don't believe you!" Lina shouted. "You just made it up to confuse me! My mother is not evil!" She exclaimed, with anger.

It must be a lie! – Lina was thinking. – My mum would never kill anyone! It must be a lie! When we will return home I will ask mother about it, and then she will surely deny it all… My mother is not a killer! She just cannot be!

Some tears fell from the girl's cheeks. The simple thought that her own mother, the person she loves the most could be a 'ruthless killer' like her father said, was just too much for the girl to bear.

"Oh, Lina I never said that your mother is evil…" Validar said taking his daughter into a firm embrace to calm her down. "She's just… always doing what she think is right, and there is nothing wrong with it… Don't you agree?"

"Don't touch me…" Lina respond a bit calmer, such close physical contact with her father, or rather with this dark energy within him put her mind at ease and she was feeling a bit.. dizzy now. "I don't believe you…" She said weakly. "You're a liar…" After these words she fell into a sleep, caused by her father's magic.

Validar took her into his arms, and he sighed loudly. "What an annoying brat… She's taking everything so emotionally... She doesn't know how to control herself at all… To think that she got so mad only because I told her that her mother was once a great killer… the big deal…"

He slowly shook his head. – Celia spoiled her after all… I should have known she will. It would probably be hard for me to cooperate with this girl at first… But since she's finally on my hands, I'll teach her one thing or another about self-control, and discipline. She's still just a child I can teach her anything. I have to prepare her for her great role… After all, this is my duty as the Great Priest of Grima…

* * *

**The end of chapter 10!**

**Author's notes: Well, this chapter was ****very**** hard for me to write, and... I just hope it was at least readable… if there are errors here; I apologize for them all…**

**But I hope you like it anyway.**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	11. The People of Plegia

A few days ago Lina and Validar has left the mountains far away behind them, and they started their travel through Plegia. Despite all this time they spend together, they were unable to even talk normally with one another. To be more precise it was Lina who didn't want to speak with her father anymore. After everything he said about her mother, she was afraid to speak with him, she was afraid of what else he could make up about her mother's past…

Stupid liar… - Lina was thinking – To say such terrible things about her… Why did he even do this…? To disparage, mother in my eyes? Did he truly expect that I will believe in his story? Our dear mum, a killer… - The girl shook her head with a jeering smile on her face. – This is obviously a lie… an absurd…

Lina was persuading it to herself this whole time. She still didn't believe in her father's words… And yet… somewhere deep within her heart, the girl was considering the possibility that the past of her mother might be… dark.

After all, Celia never mentioned anything about her youth before… in the other hand Lina never even asked her about this... The fact that Celia was the priestess of Grima was a big surprise for Lina. The mother was hiding this fact her whole live, and, not only this one fact… She never told Lina about her connection with the Fell Dragon as well. Despite that she knew the true from the very beginning of her daughter's live, she never spilled even one word. Celia knew that Lina was the vessel of Grima yet she didn't say anything about this... Lina was bearing a grudges against her mother because of that…

If she was hiding it from me… - Lina thought to herself. - …then who knows how many secrets she still has in store. What do I even know about Celia, apart from the fact that she's my mother? What kind of person she was…? Is it possible that she was a killer…? And what, kind of person she is now…? What if everything that father told me is true? Maybe my mother is not as ideal as I was always thinking, maybe she was just pretending before us this niceness, and love…?

Lina gasped loudly when she realized how terrible her thoughts were. She suddenly started to doubt in her own mother's true intentions, and even in her love…

These are not my own thoughts! – She was thinking desperately. – I'm not thinking that way… I'm not… Mother loves me and my brother, and it has nothing to do with her past, even if these things that father told me were true… Even if she was a fearsome killer…I still have no right to doubt in her feelings towards me.

The girl suddenly shook her head.

Why do I even consider the possibility that it might be true?! – Now, Lina was angry at herself. – What's wrong with me?! It was a lie, a lie! I'm sure of it! It surely was a lie!

She was torn apart like this for very long time, her father's words occurred, a great chaos in her head, and she didn't know how to get rid of these strange feelings… these doubts...

"Lina you're pale…" Validar addressed her. "Is everything alright?" He asked with a false smile on his face.

"It's nothing…" His daughter mumbled. "I'm just tired… can we stop and make a camp? It's already sunset anyway."

"We could…" Validar said slowly. "But you know? There is a small village just an hour away from here, and I was thinking that we could spend today's night there… In normal beds and with some other humans… you would see how they are living, and maybe you would finally learn something about humanity… What do you think?"

Lina just nodded in silence.

"Hold on a bit longer."

"Yeah… alright…" The girl said weakly. She fell silent and all these grim thoughts absorbed her again.

"You were unusually quiet lately…" Her father said again. "Are you sure you're fine?"

"Oh…? So now you're worried because of my calmness?" Lina asked a bit irritated. "When I was cheerful and lively, you were not content about it too, and you were saying I'm reckless. What am I doing wrong this time?"

"Nothing really…" Validar affirmed her. "It's just that… you seem very sad, and I wonder why. If there is something that bothering you, you could tell me, and I will do everything to help you, and solve all of your problems… You can count on me."

Lina cannot help but growled quietly hearing his declaration.

You're my problem! You and your nonsenses! – The girl thoughts with a chagrin, but she didn't said it out loud.

"Stop pretending that you care about my feelings." She replies to Validar.

"But I'm not pretending anything." The man simply said. "I'm your father… Is it really so strange that I care about my own daughter's mood? You're acting strangely and I'm worried…"

Lina just rolled her eyes. "If you want to help me…" She started. "Then don't ask me about anything, and stop bothering me…"

The man sighed loudly in response. - Insolence… - He was thinking, clenching his teeth in anger. – Such an insolent child… To think that she's of my flesh and blood, and she has no respect for me at all… she has no manners…

It was very hard for Validar to communicate with Lina. He was doing his best to play a role of a good father before her. He was very nice to her, he was smiling all the time, and he was asking about her wellbeing very often. But unfortunately all his struggles to gain his daughter's trust, and sympathy were apparently in vain…

Most of the time, Lina was simply ignoring her father's presence. The girl was so enwrapped on her own thoughts that she didn't pay any attention to him. She was acting as if she was half asleep, and for Validar this behavior was just inexplicable. A few days ago Lina was a noisy, lively, and annoying kid, but now… she was silent and uncheerful for some reason. Something was bothering her for some time, but he was just unable to understand what it was…

* * *

Exactly as Validar predicted, they step into a small village one hour later. But to call such place a village… the word was just unsuitable for Lina to describe it… It was just a few, practically broken down wooden huts, standing one beside another. There wasn't any gate, or even a sign with this town's name anywhere. There wasn't any inn or anything like that, where the little girl and her father could spend a night in safety. Even the street before them was dirty… to be honest everything around here was very dirty and ugly… but the most terrible part of this place was probably… the people inhabited it.

Lina and Validar entered the village and they stopped for a moment to look around, and then all eyes were immediately set on them. Most of the inhabitants of this village were simply sitting on the ground with resigned expressions on their faces, they apparently didn't expect anything of their lives anymore… It was as if they were just waiting for death to come and take them...

Everyone, were unnaturally thin, just skin and bones… Dirty rugs were covering their weak bodies, and Lina noticed something else, and it intrigued her. There were just so many old people… Well, children were here too… looking at Lina from save distance with curiosity on their faces. And there was also some cripples; one man has no right arm, the other was blind, and another one was apparently paralyzed... But there was no any sign of young and healthy men anywhere…

They were all looking at the newcomers with a mixture of leery and fear in their eyes, just like scare animals…

Lina was feeling very uneasy under their scary stares, and in searching for some safety she get closer to her father.

She heard how these people were whispering something to one another. It was mainly comments about how their new guests are 'tidy and spruce'. The sudden appearance of Lina and Validar in this place was surely a great event for the inhabitances of this village…

Then an old man with small brown eyes, bushy eyebrows, long grey hair and big hump on his back emerge from one of this lame huts. He approached the two newcomers, and bowed before them with some effort.

"Welcome in Nora village good sir, and little madam." He said with a weak smile on his face. "Can I help you with something? I mean… what pair of people as elegant and noble as you is doing here on our poor piece of soil abandoned by gods? How do you even drift into here?"

"And who might you be… sir?" Validar asked slowly.

"My name is Casper." The man answered. "And I'm the elder of this village. Could you honor me with your own name traveler, and could you tell me what business you have here?"

Validar was staring sternly at the old man and said nothing for a long while.

"Forgive me my… curiosity sir…" Casper said weakly because the stranger was looking clingy at him, and it caused thrills on the old man's back. "We just didn't have any visitors here for a few months… this is probably the poorest village in the whole country, so normally people are avoiding this place as much as they can."

"Yes… I understand why…" The stranger man said looking around. "You're right, I should introduce myself first." He took a few more steps towards Casper and bowed. "I'm Wolfgang Greynight, and this is my daughter Eliza."

"Huh…?" Lina looked at her father in surprise. He introduced falsely not only himself but her too. She was a bit confused at first, but she quickly restrained herself.

Maybe it was better this way… after all what he should tell to this man, that he's the Great Priest of Grima, and his daughter is the vessel? The old man would probably consider them crazy if they would tell him the true…

"We were on our way to the port city…" Validar continued. "And you see… Its quiet embarrassing, but we lost our way..."

Lina cannot believe her own ears. Validar said it with his voice full of embarrassment, and in the same time with such confidence, as if it wasn't a lie but fact. Lina herself would probably believe in his words if she wouldn't know the true…

"I see…" The man, Casper nodded. "It is still a long way to the port city sir; it's at least two weeks away from here. But you're not too far from the main road, you just have to go west and you'll find your way."

"Oh, thank you for this information sir Casper, it'll be helpful." Validar said quickly. "But I actually wanted to ask you for something else… a small favor."

"A-A... f-favor?" Casper shuttered, a bit scared now. "Sir Wolfgang… I'm afraid there is nothing else I can do for you… I'm a poor man… I have nothing… nothing even to eat, nothing to drink expect of a few drops of dirty water… so please don't…"

"No, no I'm not asking for a meal, we still have some food… Right, Eliza?" Validar called out to Lina because she left his side a few seconds ago, and she started to look around and stare at these poor people with pity and fascination it the same time.

She has never seen so broken and poor people before, and she didn't know what to think about it. Why they are poor in the first place? Why this whole place is so lame, and dirty? How is this even possible to survive in such situation? To be honest Lina was in small shock seeing this all, and she can't pull her thoughts together.

"Oh… how beautiful you are…" An old man, the one without the right arm said to Lina. "Tell me little lady, do you have something to eat…?" He asked weakly. "I've had nothing in my mouths for five days… please…" He bagged passing his thin and shaking hand towards the girl. "You're noble… you're rich, please share some of your pasture with me…"

Lina automatically took a few steps backwards. When she looked at this man she was feeling a strange mixture of pity and disgust. She quickly look, thought the pockets in her cloak, and she indeed found something to eat.

It was just a small and already dry slice of brad that she hides in there, just in case. It wasn't much, but the girl concluded that for this beggar any kind of food will be alright. Lina gave the piece of old bread to the man, and his eyes lifted with small sparks. He grabbed the food from her hand in a great hurry. He immediately inserted it into his mouths, and devours it in desperation.

It was as if he was afraid that Lina will change her mind and she will claim a returning from him in the next moment. But it was all because, this man was hungry, incredibly hungry, he didn't tell a lie to Lina, he was really starving for five days.

"Thank you…" The beggar said when he finished eating. "May Grima bless you, and wipe out all of your enemies…"

Lina blinked in surprise. "You believe in the Fell Dragon?" She asked.

"Of course." The man confirmed. "You don't?"

"I… suppose I do…" Lina replays him slowly. She has no doubts that Grima did exist, after everything that she had experienced so far… but it was exactly what was bothering her all this time… She has mixed feelings about the Fell Dragon, and his presence inside of her body.

"Good…" The man mumbled under his breath. "It is very important to have faith in the terrible time like this… I hope Naga and her children will soon fall, and this cursed war will finally come to the end. Master Grima will save us from them… someday…"

"Eeee… yeah." Lina said a bit nervously.

"Daughter, come here!" Validar called out again, and the girl turned herself to look at him.

"I'm coming!" She answered leaving the bagger alone, and approaching her father quickly.

"As I was saying…" Validar started again. "I… We both have a little favor to ask you… sir. We're very exhausted after a long time on our travel, so could you tell me if there is any place in this village where we could spend a night?"

Lina gulped at the very thought of spending a night in this ugly place. She would prefer to sleep on the hard and cold ground without her sleeping bag and with some rocks serving as her pillow than to stay in this 'village' for the whole night.

"You really want to stay here for so long sir…?" The elder asked in disbelieve. "Unbelievable… normally people are running away from this place as far as they could, after seeing this poorness of ours. Are you sure you want to stay?"

"Yes." Validar said firmly. "Is it a problem?"

"No…" Casper said quietly. "It's just… there is no inn or anything like that in our village. But if you insist good sir, I can even offer you my own house as an overnight stay; I have an empty room…" For some reason his voice was sad when he said it.

"I'll be grateful sir Casper."

"But you must know, sir Wolfgang, that my home is a one great ruin; I have not much to offer to you…"

"We don't need anything special sir… just roof under our heads would be enough. And besides, I could pay you for this small favor very well."

The old man just laughs discreetly. "Pay? What should I do with your money sir? Human cannot eat gold!"

Validar just frowned in response. "Do you think I'm stupid?" He asked offended. "I'm not talking about money since it's apparently useless in this lame village. But sir Casper… We have food, and I see nothing wrong in sharing it with you."

The man gasped very loudly, and set his eyes on Validar with an expression of absolute surprise on his face.

"F-food…" He repeated delicately as if it was some sacred word. "You will give me… some food… honestly…?"

"Of course." Validar confirmed without hesitation. "We've got more than enough for the two of us, so we could give you some of our supplies…"

The man suddenly falls to his knees and bowed his head deeply. "My Lord!" He exclaimed. "You're my savior! My wife and I are starving permanently for so many days…! Thank you! Oh, thank you for your beneficence!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Validar just rolled his eyes seeing this pathetic display before his eyes. This old man was annoying from the very beginning and now in addition he turned the attention of everyone around, at himself and his guests. "Stand up already…"

"Yes, I'm sorry… I'm just so moved by your offer my Lord…" The old man said standing up with some effort. "Of course I will give you an overnight stay. Please, come with me…!"

Validar has now jeering smile plastered on his face. – One word about some food and such sudden change of attitude. Human's body is indeed weak… mortals are so pathetic and so easy to manipulate… – He was thinking to himself.

Casper leads them to the small wooden house with its roof made of straw. What surprise Lina the hut apparently has two floors… but still it really looks like a ruin. The wood was clearly rotted, and there were some big holes on the roof.

The old man opened the door to this house without knocking, yet when he come inside he called out. "I'm back!"

Lina come inside after him, and she immediately noticed an old, sickly thin woman with very long grey hair plaiting into braid. She has big green eyes, many wrinkles on her face and a small mole right under her left eye. She set her eyes on Lina and Validar, and then she frowned.

"Casper!" She turned her eyes at the man now. "Who are those people?!"

An old man cleared his throat suggestively in response.

"Piece, Ingrid there is no need to raise your voice…" He said to the alarmed woman. "This is sir Wolfgang, and Eliza, his daughter. Sir…" He addressed Validar now. "This is Ingrid, my wife."

"Good day to you, lady Ingrid." Validar bowed before the woman in a theatrical gesture.

"My day is never good…" The old woman said dully. "Not when my stupid husband, is leading a pair of strangers into my house."

"Ingrid, stop!" Casper exclaimed. "Sir Wolfgang just asked me to allow him and his child to stay in here for tonight."

"What?!" The old woman was outraged now. "And you agreed, without asking me?! We shouldn't trust these people! Who knows? Maybe they are of Ylisse!" She speaks the country name with a clear disgust in her voice. "Just look at this girl's blonde hair! Ylisseans are blonde haired very often, while in Plegia it is very uncommon to have so fair hair, she might be one of them!"

"Huh…?!" Lina was surprised, and she looked at the woman with strange expression, she was not sure what she should say in response. Then Validar come to her aid.

"My daughter is not 'one of them'!" He growled in anger. "She's of a pure blood of those who worship Grima, so don't dare to offend her like this! Is that clear?!" Now it was Validar who was outraged, it was just unbearable for him to accuse the vessel of the Fell Dragon, to be one of these children of Naga. It was his duty to intervene, and stop this insolent woman from offending the byword of master Grima like this.

The woman restrained herself a bit seeing the stranger's reaction. There was coldness and hatred in his eyes, he was looking at Ingrid as if he was ready to kill her for these words, and she felt thrills all over her body… She quickly concluded that this man hates the Ylisseans as much as she did… There is no way that he could be one of them…

"Don't say that Ingrid…" Casper chimed in. "You can't estimate people just by their appearance. And besides… remember that our granddaughter also has a blonde hair, despite that she was a full blooded Plegian…"

The woman gasped, and her eyes widened, she was staring at her husband in shock for a long while.

"Don't remind me…" Ingrid whispered. "Don't remind me of her…"

In response Casper lowered his head. "I'm sorry…" He said very quietly.

Lina and Validar looked at one another suggestively. They didn't understand what just happened between this pair but, tensed silence fall in the room after Ingrid's words.

But after just a few more moments the old man decided to spoke up again.

"Anyway…" He started. "Sir Wolfgang promised me, that if we will let him stay in here for tonight, he will give us some of his own supplies… so I've been thinking…"

"Food?!" The woman interrupted him suddenly. "Really?!"

She became very excited now, and some strange noises came out from her stomach. "Food…? For us…?" She asked Validar in disbelieve.

"Yes… That's how I'm going to pay you back for your hospitality…"

The old woman set her eyes on Validar and she was just staring at him for a long while. "But… really…?" She asked weakly.

"Lady Ingrid, I can assure you that I'm a man of my word. And I promise in the name of master Grima that if you'll just agree to let us stay here for tonight we will give you some part of our supplies in return… It will be an exchange, like in trade…"

This declaration was enough for the old woman to let those two in. After all, this man just promised in the name of Grima, so it can't be a lie, or fraud.

Ingrid slowly took a few steps backward.

"I… I will prepare a room upstairs for you… my good sir and lady…" She said with her voice shaking, and she quickly goes to the stairs.

When she disappeared somewhere above them, Casper pointed at the table and four chairs.

"Please… sit down sir Wolfgang, and you too, little one." He addressed Lina. "Make yourself at home."

I'm afraid it's impossible. – Lina was thinking looking around in disgust.

The hut itself was rather small, but as Lina noticed before, there were stairs leading to the second floor or rather to an attic. There were two beds, a table and a small bookshelf (without any books on it) located in the corner of the room. There was nothing else inside… maybe apart from a fireplace.

But the fact that the hut was poor didn't bother Lina so much. What was bothering her more was that there were some holes on the floor, dust everywhere, and roaches running around freely right before her eyes.

Lina likes worms in general; she was usually catching them when she was still with her mother… (Mainly to use them later, in these pranks she was doing to Gilbert so often… but never mind…) Anyway, despite Lina's fascination in little insect, she couldn't stand roaches at all. These small creatures were just ugly for her, and besides they were running so quickly… even these animals way of moving was disgusting in her opinion.

So she was just looking at this all, and groaning quietly with strange expression on her face.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Validar asked her.

"N-no… It's nothing." She said quickly, looking around again, and then something on the bookshelf cached her attention. It was a small shiny figure.

Without even thinking of what she's doing Lina approached the bookshelf, and completely unconsciously she took the small object on her hand.

She has a strange feeling while holding it; she was feeling a bit oddly but at ease. The girl was staring at the figure for a long while… it was warm and nice… A few more second passed before Lina realized what she's really holding in her hand. That figure… it was an effigy of Grima.

"Please, be careful, don't break it accidentally… This is the most precious thing we've got here." Casper said taking the small statuette from Lina's hand and placing it carefully on the bookshelf again. "We lost our belongings long time ago, but this…" He said with his voice shaking. "The effigy of my god, I saved…"

"So, you're a Grimleal?" Lina asked dully.

"Yes I am… I'm waiting for master Grima's returning…" Casper answered her in a strange reverie.

"You're not afraid…?" The girl nearly whispered this question.

"What do you mean exactly?" He asked a bit surprised.

"I've heard that when Grima will come back to live, he will kill humans, and destroy the world, you're not afraid of it?"

In response Casper smiled strangely. "Little one, I'm not sure if you realized it yet but I have nothing to lose anymore… I'm poor, I'm starving every day… and my loved ones are already dead."

"My son has died fifteen years ago somewhere on the battlefield…" The man said with his voice full of sadness. "Even my granddaughter was killed… she was unfortunately in Kirrse town during the massacre two years ago…" This memory clearly outraged Casper; he frowned and clenched his fists.

"It was the army of Ylisse soldiers… They just came and killed everyone… These Ylisseans burned down the whole town… they raped my granddaughter and killed her in the end…" Casper paused for a moment breathing heavily in anger. "She was so young, so kindhearted… she didn't deserve death, but these bastards… They not only defiled her, but also stole her live… This bunch of damn dogs… I wish a painful death for them all…!" The old man growled with his old eyes full of hatred.

"Sir Casper I understand your anger, and I really feel sorry for your loss, but please, don't scare my daughter like that." Validar spoke up.

The old man set his eyes on the little girl before him, and he has also noticed her horror.

The girl was looking at him with a strange grimace, her eyes were full of fear, and her face was as pale as paper.

"I'm sorry little one…" Casper said quietly. "I probably shouldn't tell you this… but I cannot help it." The old man sighed.

"Even after all this time, I'm full of rage. And, to answer your question… No, I'm not afraid of destruction, or death anymore. In fact I hope that Grima will destroy everything, and the Ylisse kingdom on the first place. I just want to see these children of Naga dying, and then, if the Fell Dragon will decide to kill me… well, I don't care. But I'm sure of one thing, sometimes destruction is necessary to create something new from the ruins and ashes."

Lina didn't expect such words from the mouths of a commoner. She was sure that ordinary humans didn't look forward the return of Grima because the whole idea of destruction was crazy for her personally but… She was wrong… Some people of Plegia are also waiting for Grima's resurrection…

First this bagger who believed that the Fell Dragon will save him, and now the old man who has a hope that Grima will destroy everything…

Lina realized that the worshippers of the Fell Dragon are not only living in Mediuth city but probably in many different places around the whole realm. And what was he talking about just now…? That there was a massacre in some town, and Ylisseans killed everyone…?

Somehow it was hard for Lina to believe in this part of Casper's story. But in the other hand, all his emotions, his anger and pain… it was real.

"There was a massacre in…" Lina paused for a moment in searching for the place's name. "…Kirrse town?"

"There was…" Validar answered her instead of the elder. "And there were no survivors… everyone, were killed rather brutally, even women and children… It was already two years ago, but such things also happening these days…"

Now the girl was even more scared, and Casper sent a strange look towards Validar. He was just surprised that this stranger man is saying such macabre things to his own daughter, and he's doing it with such calmness… She was too young; she won't be able to understand… Damn… even Casper himself was unable to understand why such massacres are happening.

"But…" Lina started weakly. "It's forbidden to attack the civils during the war… I mean… there, is a morale code and the knight's ethics…"

"It has no meaning for Ylisseans at all…" The old man sighed. "Their ruler, Exalt Gerard is a real demon… He didn't care about any ethics; his only aim is to wipe us all out… He wants to erase our nation from this world, no matter the cost; on matter how much blood he will have to spill… And his soldiers… they are obeying him…"

"W-why?" Lina whispered with her voice shaking. "Why he's doing this?"

"Because he's a fanatic of Naga…" Validar said this time. "He's saying that the Divine Dragon is by his side, that Naga ordered him to 'save the world' from some tragedy."

"By destroying the whole nation?!" Lina shouted outraged. "It makes no sense! To erase all Plegians… so many humans, would be a tragedy in, and on itself!"

Her father just shrugged in response. "He's crazy Li… Eliza, he's completely insane man, so we will never understand his way of thinking…"

"I think he's just afraid of the Fell Dragon's returning!" Casper chimed in. "And who knows? Maybe he's really just fulfilling Naga's orders? We all know that the Divine Dragon hate master Grima with all her might. Maybe it was really her who told Gerard to start this war, and eliminate all worshipers of the Fell Dragon? I heard that Gerard was always very devoted to Naga, since his childhood!"

Validar nodded. "Who knows…?" He said dully. "Ylisseans are always speaking of how their goodness is good and merciful, but look at what they are doing… It's just hypocrisy… their great hypocrisy…"

Lina was listening to this conversation in silence, and some strange thoughts were formulating inside of her head.

She was thinking of how nice it would be… to make these Ylisseans pay, to crash these pathetic mortals… to **KILL** the Divine Dragon… yes… **TO ERASE NAGA'S EXSISTENCE WOULD BE SO WONDERFULL!**

Her face was now twisted in maniacal scary expression, and her eyes turned red for a moment.

"_Lina! Pull yourself together!"_ The girl heard a familiar voice closely, and it brings her back. She looked around very surprised, as if she was just wake up from some kind of dream.

"Huh? What's just happened…?" Lina mumbled to herself.

Casper looked at the girl, and seeing that she's disorientated, and apparently in fear he smiled weakly but honestly to her.

"Don't worry Eliza." He said to cheer her up somehow. "There is still hope. I heard that the vessel of Grima is already born in this world, so don't worry, he… or she, will save us from Naga, and her children…"

To his surprise the little one become even paler when she heard this, she was looking as if she was about to faint.

Validar in turn, cannot help but smirk, this old man just do him a big favor by telling this to Lina… it was just great.

"I'm sorry…" The girl said weakly. "I think, I have… to… sit down…"

She slowly approached the table, and sit down on the chair.

Lina hides her face under her hands, and reverie in her thoughts for a moment.

This man… Casper, was also expecting of her, that she will become Grima… He was expecting of her that she will save him from the war… She was never thinking about this conflict before, but it all suddenly appeared so… cruel...

Casper wanted from her to punish the Ylisseans for their war crimes, but how she could do this? Should she really just ruin these people? Pay them back…? Kill them? After all, if the Ylisse army is doing such horrible things as killing innocent and defenseless people than maybe to erase them from the world, wouldn't be so evil? Maybe it would even be justice?

Maybe father is right…? - Lina was thinking – Maybe… **KILLING IS NOT ALWAYS EVIL? MAYBE IT IS NESECERY SOMETIMES?! IN ORDER TO CHANGE THE WORLD!**

"Are you alright?"

Lina raised her head, and she saw Casper by her side.

"Yes…" The girl replies him. "It's just… dizziness, nothing more. I'm sorry for troubling you." Lina said weakly.

"Do you need something my dear?" Validar asked her, bowing to her eye level.

"Don't worry father… it's nothing."

"She was always, a sickly child…" He lied to Casper, to somehow explain his child's strange behavior. "Maybe you should already go to bed? It's late anyway…"

"No…" Lina protested. "I don't have to, it's nothing, really."

"I'm sorry…" The old man said lowering his head. "It's my fault; I shouldn't tell you these macabre things…"

"No, don't blame yourself…" Lina answered. "It was true, right? This is our reality…"

"Unfortunately, yes." The man nodded.

Strange and long silence falls in the room after his pessimistic words, until they heard the sounds of shakily footsteps near them. Ingrid just came back from upstairs.

"Everything is ready." She announced to everyone. "You can go upstairs whenever you want sir, but…" The woman looked at their grim faces and it disturbed her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Validar answered. "My daughter is just exhausted, but it's nothing serious… I hope." He said sending a shifty look towards Lina. The girl just shook her head in response.

"Oh… I see…" Ingrid mumbled.

"So maybe you sit down sir….?" She said to change the subject. "And tell us what's brings you here, I wish to hear your story if it isn't a problem."

"Ingrid, don't be so nosy!" Casper lectured her.

"This isn't a problem at all, lady Ingrid." Validar said putting his baggage on the floor, and sitting down.

Lina looked at him surprised, but she didn't say a word. She knew that her father is going to lie to these people.

The pair sits down as well, right across their guests and they were waiting for the man's story.

"There is not much to speak about…" He started. "You see, I'm simply worried about my daughter's safety. I've heard about obliteration of Sarinny city a few days ago... You know that these attacks on our people are more, and more frequent? So I decided to send Eliza to the different realm and by this, safe her from potential danger of sudden and painful death... That's why we're heading towards the port city. I'm going to send her to Valm, where my good, trusted friend will take care of her… "

Casper and Ingrid both nodded in a gesture of understanding. They would probably do the same thing for their granddaughter (if she would be still alive, and if they've had such opportunity)

They would probably sail to Valm themselves if it would be possible. But for people as old and as poor as they were, there was just no way to get to the port city on their own feet. And let alone to transact a cruise to another continent!

"Yes, I think it is reasonable thing to do sir Wolfgang." Casper spoke up. "Your daughter is such a cute girl." He said looking a Lina with gentle eyes. "She deserve better than to live in a permanent fear of death…"

I'm not cute. – Lina was thinking, a bit angry at the old man for his embarrassing words. But she knew that his opinion about her is not so important… this whole conversation was important, and to be honest… it makes her dispersed.

"How long this war between Plegia and Ylisse is going on? I mean, when roughly it started?" Lina asked suddenly.

"More or less nineteen years ago, five years after Gerard took the throne and the tittle of Exalt…" Validar said simply. "Why do you ask?"

Lina gasped hearing this answer. "Are you trying to say that there are brutal attacks on civils and their towns for nineteen years?" The girl asked with a mixture of horror and disbelieve in her voice.

"Not exactly…" Ingrid answered her. "At the beginning this war was normal… That is… the fights were mostly between the two armies, and civils were not involved so often."

"Although, the Ylisseans were attacking some towns from time to time and they were also looting, rapping, killing and destroying… But it wasn't happen so often when the war begin. These sudden attacks at civils started a few years ago… and it became more regular…"

"It's because the Exalt is growing more, and more desperate." Validar said. "Not only Plegia is suffering for all these years, the kingdom of Ylisse is also in great chaos…"

"For all this time Gerard was sending his soldiers at war, and most of them died already on the battlefield, because he's rather feeble army commander." Validar said it with a visible mockery in his voice and on his face.

"So now he's calling up to the army, even these people who do not fit to the war. I mean, farmers, merchants, and even young boys, the people who never had weapons in their hands before are forced to fight on the battlefield…"

"As a result there is practically no economy business in Ylisse anymore" Lina's father continued. "There are no people, to take care of the fields, and crops, so the citizens of Ylisse are starving… And I addition, there are desperate mothers who are crying for their little boys to return homes… Gerard has no endorsement among his own people at all. They hate him, probably as much as Plegians did, and I think, that it doesn't do any better for his… mental state."

"I also heard that he lost his wife, Lady Milena, two years ago…" Casper pointed out. "She gave birth to the little princess, and then she died because of blood loss. It probably has negative effect on him too."

"Poor woman…" Ingrid sighed. "To have such blood thirty demon as husband… No wonder she died in so young age, if she has to spend her live with this mad man…"

"So you all think that the Exalt is waging this war just because he's crazy…" Lina said quietly.

"He's insane without doubt." Validar nodded. "But what else you could expect from the son of Naga… the descendent of 'The Hero King'." He said with disgust.

"Not a good thing, sir Wolfgang… Not a good thing..." Caspar mumbled, slowly shaking his head.

So not just one, but two big countries are suffering, and the people are dying in force, just because of one mad man? – Lina thoughts to herself. – Is there no any way to dethrone him if he's so crazy? Why one ill person can decide about live or death of millions? What kind of strange setup is this? – She started wondering intensively.

Then suddenly a loud grumble came out from Lina's stomach, and her face, become bright red of unease and embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." She said quickly.

The both hosts smiled weakly at the little girl.

"Don't worry little one…" Casper comforted her. "It's nothing new for us, after all we're starving every day, so we could hear these sounds from our own bellies very often."

Lina lowered her head. The old man just wanted to make her feel better, but because of his words she was feeling even sillier. In compare to these people she had never experienced a real hunger; she was eating even when she was feeling sick…

"So I assume it is about time for our supper my dear." Validar addressed Lina with a big strange grin on his face.

Ingrid and Casper, gasped loudly in excitement when he said that. The simple thought about such great thing as supper caused unusual spit production inside of their mouths.

Seeing their reaction Lina just smiled with pity on her face, and she nodded.

"Yes, please… I'm hungry…"

Validar take out, one of the nattily wrapped packages with their food out of the bag and passed it towards Lina. The girl in turn, hand it down to Ingrid, and the next one to Casper. Only the third package, she holds on for herself to eat.

At first, the old people were just staring at the gifts in their hands in disbelieve. They looked at one another suggestively and then they started to unpack the supplies from these packages with their hands shaking.

There was quiet a big piece of beef jerky, and a slice of bread inside of their packages. They both gulped very loudly in unison, they didn't seen, so good food for years.

"I can't believe it…" Ingrid whispered with her eyes wet of emotional tears.

"Me too…" Casper said quietly. "We're so… lucky…"

The pair cannot wait even one second longer, they both quickly bits the meat before them with sparks of happiness in their eyes. For them to eat something so nourishing and tasty was like a beautiful dream come true…

They were eating in a great hurry, swallowing the meat pieces without even chewing it, and breathing heavily in excitement in the same time. And there was something strange in their eyes, something like… desperation…

Lina was looking at these old people with her eyes open widely in shock. On one hand she was happy that she could help them in a way… that is to say, feed them... But on the other hand, their way of eating was so raunchy and ugly that it was hard for the girl, to set her eyes on them for long.

For Lina these people were acting like two wild animals, occulated by devouring their prey…

The girl quickly turned her head in a different direction, and she took a deep breath. Only then, she started unpacking her own rations.

Lina did this very calmly, and with finesse, and when she started eating she was doing it very slowly; chawing every small bit of meat very carefully, and trying not to swallow it too loudly.

Her mother was teaching her how to 'eat elegantly' since she was five years old, and Lina learned these rules very well.

For example, eating in hurry was absolutely forbidden; there was no any reason to consume anything faster than it was necessary. It was important to chaw everything carefully.

Lina also learned quickly that she shouldn't talk while eating, because first, it was easier to choke this way. And second, it was gross sight for whoever was looking at her when she has her mouths open, and full of food.

Lina knew of course, which cutlery she should use to which particular dish. There were big forks and small forks for different kind of meals. Big spoons, and small spoons for different use, and occasions, and there were even many different kind of knives.

So yeah… this whole 'eating elegantly' thing was very hard for Lina at first, but in time she mastered this difficult skill to perfection.

In fact, she was very surprised, when her father informed her that they had no any cutlery with them, and that from now on she just has to eat everything using nothing more than her hands. It was also a new experience for her to eat like this…

"Shouldn't you remove your gloves before starting eating?" Ingrid asked when she already finished her piece of meat, and Lina was in the middle of eating her own. "They might get dirty otherwise."

The girl bit her own tongue accidentally when she heard this comment. She looked in panic on her dark, silky gloves. Father clearly forbid her to remove them during their journey, she was even sleeping with these gloves on her hands.

But she understood the reason why she has to wear them permanently… Nobody from the outside world should see her mark, not even the Fell Dragon's worshipers.

If Casper knew about Grima's vessel, then he probably knew about the sacred mark as well. It's hard to tell what their hosts would do if they would discover Lina's birthmark. The symbol of Grima, on her right hand…

"No!" The girl shouted at the woman and stand up.

Ingrid was very surprised by her attitude. She and her husband were now both looking shifty at Lina. And Validar send a scold stare towards his daughter, her reaction was just too sudden, and too suspicious.

"I mean…" Lina started, sitting down on her place again. "I can't… I have a… ugly rash on my hands." She finally said. "Believe me, this isn't a nice look, really… especially while you're eating…"

"Oh… So that's why…" Ingrid apparently believed in Lina's excuse. "I'm sorry I've had no intention to embarrass you, don't worry about it too much little lady. I was just asking it's not like I'm going to force you to remove these gloves…"

"Thank you…" Lina sighed in relieve, and she was focusing on her meal again. When she finally finished, she suddenly remembered that there was one more thing she wanted to ask about.

"Sir Casper… there is something that is bothering me…" The girl addressed him.

The man looked curiously at her. "What is it, little one? Are you still feeling unwell?"

Lina shook her head. "No, it's not that. You see, I just wonder…"

Why you're as poor as church mouse…? – Lina finished her question, but only on her own thoughts. She didn't want to be rude while touching such tender subject.

"Why you're starving…? That is, I mean…" She added quickly seeing the old man surprised expression. "Why there is nothing to eat? After all, we're not yet on the desert, and this soil is still appropriable. I noticed cornfields in a way to this village, and yet… it's empty. There are no any crops, and I wonder why…"

In response, Casper just sighed loudly, and propped his head on a hand. His face was very sad.

"The reason is simple…" He answered after a short while. "There was a drought this year, and the previous year too… Our soil is drained, it's not as fertile as you could think at a first glace… Not as fertile as it was in the past…" He sighed again. "When I was younger, Nora village was just a normal village, quiet a rich place in fact, and prosperous… But these last few years were very hard for us, and there was this cursed war in addition… It became hard to survive here…"

"But there must be some way to make these fields better…" Lina said in reverie.

"Yes, it is possible to revive our cornfields, but to do this, two important things are necessary…" The elder of Nora village paused for a moment and looked directly on Lina's eyes. "…Hard working, and obviously some strong, and healthy farmers, who would done all this work… But I'm sure that you realized already that the people of this village are neither healthy, nor strong at all… What do you think I should do?" He mumbled quietly. "Force these cripples, and the bunch of people nearly as old as me, to work on these fields…?" Casper shook his head absolutely resigned. "No, it's just impossible…"

After hearing his explanations, Lina also become very sad. She realized that the inhabitants of this village have no any good outlook for the future in such situation.

"I understand, but still…" She finally said. "Why there are no any young and strong men around? What happened to them?"

"They are at war…" This time, it was Ingrid who answered Lina. "In that respect, king Gangrel is not any better than Exalt Gerard… He's also calling out to the army, anyone, and whoever he can… Even young women and mothers are 'catches' by the army commanders, to serve in the Plegian army. They are taking them if these women are just strong enough to hold a weapon… Our king is also mad, and persistent like some devil… These two… they won't stop fighting until they ruin their own homelands completely…"

"You've seen these poor children around here, aren't you?" The woman asked.

Lina just nodded, without a word.

"Most of them are already orphans… they lost at this war not only their fathers but mothers too… Our village is just… like it is…" Ingrid said with her head lowed. "This place is just full of defenseless old people and children. I fear to even think of what would happen if the Ylisse army reaches to this place someday…"

"Don't even think about it Ingrid." Casper addressed her. "It's pointless to think about what would happen if… You better pray to master Grima, and ask him to protect this village; there is nothing more we can do anyway…"

"No… There is nothing more…" The old woman said weakly.

"It's just unbelievable…" Lina mumbled under her breath. "Is there really no any hope…? Not even a chance to get your live better…? Not even a few men who could work to nourish you…?"

The pair looked at her with strange expressions, and they sighed in unison.

"There is a small group of young men, around who were canny enough to avoid the conscription, but they won't help us…"

"Why not?" Lina asked.

"Let's just say that they prefer to… burgle instead of working fairly… In fact they are just a band of thieves, and bandits. They are attacking the travelers like you, to steal their properties, and sell it somewhere in the other towns, where they can trade the steeled money for food… this is their own way to survive."

Casper looked at Validar now. "You were very kind by offering these rations of yours to us sir Wolfgang, so I'm going to warn you…" He raised his index finger in a gesture of cautioning. "Watch out for these young bandits my good sir… They were just innocent boys once, but now they are desperate… They might attempt to rob you too… They might even beat you up, or kill you if you will resist, so please tomorrow when you will leave this village, watch your back, and be ready for everything, after all you have to protect this child…" He said pointing at Lina.

Validar just send a dismissed look towards Casper. "I will…" He finally said. "Don't worry; I'll kill anyone who would dare to raise his hand against my daughter."

The man's words were so serious and chilly, that Casper gulped hearing them. Apparently sir Wolfgang was not afraid of bandits at all, he was very confident… He surely, knows how to defend himself, and his child too…

And this declaration of killing… somehow Casper knew that it was not just a threat but real resolution. There was something in this stranger's eyes at that moment… Something scary and tariffing… these were the cold, empty eyes of a person who already killed many people in his live.

He was probably fighting in this war too… - Casper thought to himself.

The elder of Nora village has no idea that his guest is in fact a cold blooded murderer…

* * *

A few hours later, Lina was already upstairs lying in a small creaky bed that Ingrid prepared for her to sleep.

It was already long time after midnight but Lina just cannot force herself to rest. She was afraid that some roach might come to her bed while she would fall asleep, and the simple thought about something as disgusting as that was unbearable for Lina. She was just unable to relax.

She looked at the other bed beside her own, where her father was sitting with his eyes closed. He was meditating instead of sleeping, as always…

For a while Lina was wondering if she should do it too since she can't sleep anyway, but she quickly abandoned this idea.

Lina was a bit afraid of meditating after everything what happened the last time when she was trying… the vision scared her, and her body was suffering after meditation. So no… She won't try it… not tonight.

The girl just nestle her face on the pillow, and groaned quietly. She was turning her whole body from left to right, in order to find some comfortable position and finally fall asleep but it was useless… The next hour passed and Lina was still awake.

The girl was sure that she won't be able to sleep tonight, and not only because of some roaches, or the fact that the bed she was lying on was crackly… There were many other things that were bothering her, like massacres, war, and the Exalt of Ylisse Gerard…

After everything she saw and hears today, her head was full of many grim thoughts… She already knew that their world is not as alright as she was always thinking… No, the reality was dangerous, unsparing and hostile… it was ruled by war and death… And it was very hard for the commoners to survive in the outside world...

"_The whole world is a terrible place Lina, and thanks to the Grima's power you can change it… for the better…"_ The words that Validar told her during their first meeting in the altar came back to Lina suddenly and lively, and it scared her… It was as if he said it out loud to her just now.

The girl quickly took another look at her father but he was unmoved like a stony figure with his mouths shut tightly. Validar was still somewhere deep in his meditation.

Lina sighed, and she took a deep breath to calm down, but it was ineffective… The girl was still alarmed and disturbed… Lina just realized that if she really is the vessel of Grima (And the chances are that she indeed is…) then the fate of the world itself is on her hands… She could ruin the world and then, change it for the better… or she could leave it in the way it is, with this whole war and suffering everywhere around… No matter how you're looking at it, these options were both terrible…

This small dusty room suddenly appears airless for Lina, so she left her bed and she approached a small lone window. She started berthing deeply right beside this window but it didn't calm her nor get her feel any better.

Lina concluded that she's in need of much more fresh air, so she decided to leave this hut… Just for a while of course… just for a small stroll, to relax and pull all her thoughts together.

Yet before the girl left the room she slowly approached her father, and she waved a hand right before his eyes. There was no reaction at all…

Good… – Lina was thinking. – I'll come back here, before he even realizes that I was outside…

The girl quietly left the small room, and she goes downstairs on tiptoe to not wake up her hosts. Fortunately for Lina they were both fast asleep, and snorting.

She slowly approached the door, and opened it without problems (There was not any locks there) so Lina just walk outside, and she carefully closed the door behind her.

The night covered her, and the fresh, cold air enfolded the girl, she walked a few matters away from the hut, she drifted away from it, further and, further…

After just a few minutes outside the hut Lina was feeling much better, and she breath a small sigh of relieve.

Yet the girl was unaware that somebody was chasing after her since she left the house. She didn't know that there is some danger right behind her back…

* * *

**The end of chapter 11!**

**Thanks for reading ****:)**


	12. Unforgivable Mistake

Covered by darkness of the night, the little girl was wandering around Nora village in absolute silence, and completely enwrapped in her own thoughts. She was feeling a bit better now, when she left the ruined hut but there were still a lot of things bothering her.

Despite the fact that this particular night was very dark (because the moon was hiding behind some big clouds) Lina was not afraid of anything. She was just passing through gloomy looking houses, without even thinking about those rather scary circumstances.

Lina was a different person than she was just a few weeks ago when she entered the temple of Grima for the first time. The girl was no longer scared of darkness, and in fact she found this dark night rather… comfortable. She was still unaware of it, but all that time she has spent in the temple, and also those few days in travel together with her father has already changed her in some ways.

Lina just continued her march and before she realized it, she was on the outskirts of the village.

When the girl finally noticed where she is, she was a bit, surprised herself.

"How did I get here so quickly?" Lina mumbled quietly. "Well… I think it's time to go back… I hope Validar doesn't noticed yet that I'm gone for a stroll, at night… and alone…" When Lina said it out loud she suddenly realized how reckless and dangerous her act was. After all she was in unfamiliar place, far away from home, and without anyone to watch over her. She was in such situation for the first time in her whole live, and when she started thinking about this all, she gulped unconsciously.

Now Lina was a bit scared, but not yet in panic.

"It's definitely time to go back…" The girl whispered, and she immediately turned herself in the direction where sir Casper's hut was located.

She took just a few steps ahead, and then she heard a strange noise, coming somewhere from the nearest building. Lina was scared at first but she realized that it was probably just some old rotten wooden bar propped on the wall, and it's just… somehow fall to the ground…

She approached the bar to examine it closely, and she concluded that such big object cannot just fall like that without any reason. It was suspicious for Lina so she looked around a bit nervously.

"Hello?" She called out, weakly but still loud enough for anyone who could be near, to hear her question. "Hello?" The girl said again, a little louder.

There was no response, but this time Lina clearly heard another sound. It was something like a quick and cautious steps right behind her back. She turned her head very quickly to see who is behind her but when she looked in that direction there was no any human there, but just empty space. It disturbed her even more; she has some bad feelings about this now.

Lina frowned, she looked around, very slowly and carefully, but she didn't notice anyone else nearby. She was alone on the dirty street.

The girl took a deep breath and then she has returned to her march, to go back to the old ruined hut.

She was trying to stay calm, but it was hard. After just one minute in her way back, she was already sure that somebody is indeed chasing after her. Those other steps were now loud, and heavy. In fact Lina was surprised and angry at herself that she doesn't noticed the presence of… some pursuer earlier.

She wanted to put a brave face on things at first, and come up with something to lose this… person, who was chasing after her. But great fear slowly took control over Lina's body and mind.

Whoever it is, he doesn't want to show himself before me… - Lina thought to herself. – And it means that he or she probably has not good intentions… But for what reason somebody would chase after a little girl at night…?

Lina gritted her teeth very tightly. Many ideas for a reason why would they chase after her came to her mind in one moment.

Are they going to beat me up? Mistreat me? Rob me? Catch me, and sell me as a slaver? – The girl was thinking hectically. – Or maybe they want to kill me?

A few seconds later, Lina was in absolute panic. Her instinct was telling her to run away as fast as she could… So she did it.

She was running as quick as she possibly can, but the mysterious character which was after her this whole time, speeded up too. Before Lina realized it, this strange play cat and mouse, between her, and her pursuer has changed into a regular manhunt.

Frighten nearly to death, with her breath heavy, and cold sweat on her forehead, Lina was doing her best to somehow lose the dangerous pursuer, but all her efforts were useless. She doesn't know this area at all, so she has no place to hide, and her destination, that is sir Casper's house, is still pretty far away. Lina already knew that she won't be able to reach there in time.

There was also another disadvantage, Lina was obviously much shorter than an adult, so she was naturally slower than him, and with every passing second her pursuer was closer, and closer to her.

The girl turned her head to look behind, and she saw a dark silhouette of a man just two meters away from her. It was too close… definitely too close.

She concluded that her only one chance to escape is to… attack this stranger instead of just running away from him. It was risky action; after all she need some time before she will form the energy and chant the spell… Besides, she was never doing that while running away, but she knew that she have to try.

Nervous, like never before in her live, Lina started chanting quietly, and wheezed loudly in the same time. Luckily, she remembered all the words and gestures very well, and soon she was able to feel the magic energy assembling on her fingertips. In time the spell was ready to cast.

Lina has stopped and she turned to face her pursuer. He was approaching her very quickly, so as fast as she could, she formed a big shadow ball in both of her hands, and she throw the dark energy right into the man's surprised face. The impact of the spell sends him a few meters away. It was as if he was a rug doll. When the man's poor body has finally stopped, he was unable to move. He was covered in some strange black shadows, and all his limbs were aching terribly. He was trying to stand up but it turned out to be impossible.

Meantime the little girl approached him; she knew that he's unable to do her any harm… at least for now.

"You little… rat! I'll… kill you… You're dead!" He groaned in pain.

Lina just frowned and clenched her fists. She was not mistaken; this man has not good intentions indeed.

"I don't know what do you want… but back off!" She shouted in anger. "Stay away from me, you damn psychopath!"

Without any other word, the little girl run from this scary man, as far away as she could, and soon, her destination was much closer. She calmed down a little, and she also slowed down a bit. She was save for now... The adrenaline that was flowing through her body this whole time, disappeared slowly, and now Lina could feel how tired she really was. She lost her breath and her whole body was shaking… she was nearly unable to go any further… This whole pursuing thing was a very shocking experience for her.

Lina stopped for a while, to catch her breath again. She lean her body on the stony wall of a small hut, and she was trying to calm down. She was wheezing very loudly, and she was staring dully at the ground under her feet, it was too much sensation for her as for one night.

Still, Lina knew that she have to return as soon as possible, before the effect of her spell will wear off. It was just Flux after all, the spell that she cast was not too powerful, and so the mysterious stranger could snap out of its effect very soon…

The girl finally pulled herself together, she slowly raised her head, and then she saw something she would never expect to see… She was in panic again, and her eyes widened. Someone was coming right in her direction; he was sidling towards her very carefully and quietly.

It can't be the same person! It's just can't be! – Lina was thinking nervously. – I stopped here just for a few seconds! It's impossible for this damnable man to get better, and catch up with me so quickly!

But the fact was that some mysterious man was approaching Lina with his eyes focused on her.

She saw her persuader just for a short moment, it was dark, and she was running away from him so she had no time to take a closer look at the man… But she was pretty sure that it was some other human this time.

This person, who was approaching Lina now, was taller, more muscular, and in general much bigger than her previous pursuer. She just gulped while staring at the man before her eyes; she realized a bit too late, that she has more than just one enemy on this chase.

Lina was trying to escape, she dashed to run away, but unfortunately she was too slow, and the dangerous stranger was already too close to her to just let her pass.

Lina was able to take just a few quick steps before the big hand of a stranger grabbed her by collar, and dragged her feet away from the ground. The world twirled before the girl's eyes. The pursuer was holding her small body in his muscular arm and their eyes met for a brief moment. The man was staring at her with his face twisted in angry grimace. Lina in turn, was desperately trying to free herself from his grip but she was too weak to fight it.

"Stop squirming!" He shouted at her while throwing her, back at the stony wall rather brutally. Yet he doesn't let go of the girl, his grip was still strong and firm.

Now Lina was trapped between the man and the wall without any way to escape, and with her back aching terribly.

"My… spine…" Lina spited out quietly. "I think you crushed it…"

"Don't move! Or I'll kill you!" The man warned with venom in his voice while removing a small knife from its sheath and brandishing it right before the girl's face.

"But why?" Lina whispered.

"Because you're annoying!" The brutal answered her in anger. "To run away from us like that. You're a harder target then I expected."

"But why are you chasing me on the first place?" She asked.

"Why?" The man mumbled while looking through all the pockets in Lina's cloak. "Because you're a rich kid who has much more than you need, and we have nothing on our own so… you know..."

"So you just want so steal from me?"

"I don't like the word steal… But yes, it's more or less like this." The stranger said, with a trace of shame in his voice.

"I see…" Lina said quietly. "You really are desperate, aren't you? To attack a little kid… How shameful…"

"Shut up!" The man said outraged. "We're doing it to survive! You have no idea how it is to live in such lousy situation! You are damn snobbish kid; you don't know anything about real live! I bet your parents are treating you like a princess and you've got servants who are doing everything for you!"

The girl just bit her lip in frustration. It was hard to admit… but this thief was right.

"I know that it is very hard to survive here but…" Lina started.

"I said shut up!" The man interrupted her. "You don't have even one coin with you…" He mumbled to himself, and stopped searching through Lina's clothes. "But I can eventually take this cloak of yours… The material is good, and clean, I'll be able to sell it for quite good price."

"Don't do it." Lina whispered to him. "My father will kill you when he will find out that you robbed something from me."

"You mean that man who came here together with you?" The man asked, and when Lina nodded he just laugh quietly.

"What could he do to me? I saw him today, my ten years old son has much more straight in his one arm than this thin, weedy man in his whole body."

"Maybe he's not too strong physically…" The girl admitted. "But he could…"

Lina didn't finish her sentence. She heard a heavy wheezing somewhere closely and it disturbed her. Soon a familiar silhouette of the other man emerged from the night. When he set his eyes on Lina he grinned widely to her.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here?" He said with a clear mockery in his voice. "You finally fall into our hands you damn annoying kid…" He approached Lina slowly. "You will pay for what you did to me." The man said with a scary smile, and the little girl gasped in panic. After all he was the one who said that he'll kill her…

But he can't be serious about this threating… Right? Right…? – Lina thoughts to herself.

"You better shut up you loser…" To Lina's great surprise the big man was apparently angry at his companion. "Must I really do everything in your stead? You're useless; you can't even catch a small child." He growled. "You numskull…"

"Hey! Stop it ok? It's this brat!" He pointed his index finger on Lina. "She's a scammer! She's… she's…" The man stuttered with a strange mixture of anger and embarrassment in his voice.

"You allowed her to escape! If it wasn't for me, she would be free to go!"

"But she is…"

"Don't say anything else." The man said firmly. "Enough."

The other pursuer sent a look full of hatred towards Lina.

"I just wonder if she's even worthy of our attention, with all those problems she gave us." He said after a moment.

"Maybe she was a problem to you… But not to me." His companion mumbled under his breath. "But I must admit that this girl is quite… intriguing." He said while looking directly in Lina's eyes. "I just wonder, why are you here at this hour kiddo? Daddy never told you to not wander around at night? You should know it's dangerous… Yet you're here… Why?"

The girl just blinked in surprise, if she wouldn't know better she would think that this brutal-thief is worried about her. He was looking at her with strange expression, and he was waiting for her reply.

"I've had some problems with sleeping lately, so I came out to clear my mind and kill some time… I didn't expect that it will be so dangerous…" Lina answered weakly.

The two men exchanged a look of disbelieve, they wouldn't know that a child can be so… light-hearted, and naive to not even consider the possibility of attack in the place so poor, and full of scums.

"You're not only an annoying target…" The smaller man said rolling his eyes. "But you're also naive and stupid... You think you're, save just because you have a dark tome with you?"

"She has a tome with her?" The muscular man asked surprised.

"I don't have a tome." Lina denies.

"Don't play a fool kid!" The man growled. "You've cast a dark spell on me. Everyone, know that the magic book is always necessary to cast a spell."

"I don't need a book to chant…" Lina said slowly. "I've learned some spells by heart, and I know the right gestures too… When I'm focused and concentrate the words are just coming to me, and mana is freely flowing through my body… It is working almost automatically if I just remember the spell's words."

"Don't lie…" The thief whispered in anger. "You think I'm a fool? Magic is very hard; you can't use it freely whenever you want. The magic tome charged with mana is always necessary to cast a spell."

"Really? Well, not in my case…" Lina said a bit confused. "I don't have a spell book." She said firmly.

"You have it!" The man said sternly but Lina just shook her head.

"She haven't…" The muscular man chimed it to end up this pointless discussion. "I've searched through her belongings already. She has nothing valuable with her… maybe except of this cloak."

Now it was the smaller thief turn to be confused.

"Are you sure? Maybe you missed something…" The man approached Lina, and he did exactly the same thing as his thief-friend did earlier. He put his hands in every small pocket in the girl's cloak. Meanwhile the muscular man was still holding Lina, with her back pinioned against the stony wall, to indispose her runaway attempts.

Lina herself has many mixed feelings about this whole situation. She was scared of these men, she was afraid of what her father will do to her when he will find out that she left the house alone… and in addition some people robbed her… But most of all… above all else, Lina was feeling humiliated. These people… they were trying to pocket for themselves her property, and they were presumptuously invading her personal space. Lina was never as frustrated as now, she still cannot believe in what is happening with her. It was so… unreal.

"What about her gloves? They are very nice…" The girl suddenly heard the thief saying, and her eyes widened. "Look, its real silk." The man said while exanimating the material closely. "We should take it from her too…"

"You're right… It'll be valuable goods as well."

"Don't touch my gloves!" Lina shouted in absolute panic. "You can take whatever you want, but not my gloves! You can't steal them! You just can't!"

She started scrambling and squirming suddenly, and her attitude completely surprised the two robbers. The girl was fighting against the man who was holding her with all might of her little body. In one second she started resisting and fighting, as if her live was in danger.

"Why are you…? Calm down!" The muscular man ordered her but she did not listen.

Lina was well aware that her situation is quite hopeless, but she didn't care. She knew that she have to do everything what she can to escape.

She just cannot allow these thieves to remove her gloves! They just can't see the mark on her hand!

It can't be exposed before the eyes of outsiders. It might be dangerous for you if somebody will reorganize the meaning of this symbol. Some people might worship you if they would see the sacred mark. But others might even try to kill you if they would find out who you really are. You should be careful… Master Grima has as many worshipers, as he has unfaithful enemies. – Validar told her a few days ago.

Lina was not sure about these two men's faith, but she concluded that it's better to not know their reaction. She was still desperately trying to free herself from the robber's strong grip.

The man in turn was surprised by her sudden burst of energy; her hands were free to move so she was trying to force her pursuer to lose his grip. Lina was wrestled with his big hand to somehow set herself free, and the thief was completely astonished by her strength. It was hard to admit, but her efforts were actually… painful for him.

His companion just gnashed his teeth in anger. This kid was just impossible… First she hurt him by her magic, and she nearly escaped… Now, despite her bad position she was still resisting against them. Something was wrong with this girl from the start… She was unusually bold as for a child. Somebody should show her where her place is…

"Stop it you crazy kid!" He shouted and then, he punched Lina strongly right on her nose.

The other man, absolutely surprised by his friend's cruel action, was in shock for a short while, and he released his grip in that moment. Lina slowly fall to the ground with her face hidden under her hands. She was finally free but unable to move in her pain.

Everything before the little girl's eyes turned red, and she could feel pain… unimaginable pain… Her nose was crushed for sure, and there was so much blood… The red liquid was flowing through her skin, and slowly dripping to the ground. Her precious gloves were bloodstained, she was trembling in her shock and she was staring dully at all this blood. Lina had never seen so much of her own blood at once before, but she was not frighten by this sight… she was rather outraged by what happened.

Unbelievable… - Lina was thinking in her anger. – Unacceptable… **UNVORGIVEABLE…! **\- Her face was twisted in scary and maniacal expression.

Meantime, the girl's two pursuers, unaware of her dangerous mental state start arguing.

"Are you crazy?!" The muscular man shouted. "What do you think you're doing?! She's just a kid! We might be robbers, but we're not sadists! To beat up a child is disgusting! How could you, did something so cruel?!"

"Ha! You're too soft! You're just making a fuss with her! She's annoying from the very beginning with all those magical powers of hers, and that resistance! She dared to hurt me! And you know what? It was painful! She's very dangerous dark mage! In fact you should thank me! Maybe after this painful lesson she will learn to be quiet and calm, and it'll make our job easier!" The smaller man lip off.

"I can't believe it… You're son of a bitch after all!"

"You can think whatever you want, you wimp." The other thief just said. "But you should be careful with this kid. I'm telling you, she's a dark mage."

The bigger man just shook his head in a gesture of disgust, and he slowly approached the child. Then he bowed to the girl's eye level. She was still hiding her massacred nose under her hands, and he saw that her gloves were no longer so valuable with all this blood covering them… He was feeling guilty about her injury despite the fact that he wasn't the one who punched her. It's true, that he was threating her with his knife in hand, but in reality, he has no intention to do her any harm.

This girl… she is even younger than his son… He should never even think about robbing her…

The man heard the girl bumbling something quietly to herself.

"Are you alright?" He asked not exactly sure what he should do, yet he knew that his question is stupid.

Then something unexpected happened. The girl suddenly grabbed him by his shirt and she draws him closer to herself. When the man set his eyes on the child, his hair has stand on end.

Her face was probably… the scariest thing he has ever seen in his live. Her little nose was a… mash of blood, and practically whole underside of her face was covered in dark-red liquid.

Her expression was also horrifying; the girl's teeth were gritted tightly, and she was googling at him with those scary eyes… Scarlet-red eyes were glowing strangely, while staring at the man in madness… Those were the eyes of a demon, the thief was sure of it…

The man was dumbfounded; he doesn't know what to do when the girl addressed him.

"You shouldn't underestimate me just because I'm small…" The girl whispered with venom in her voice.

Then she raised her hand, and some strange things started happening with the man. His whole body was numbed, and he was unable to move in any way. He was feeling as if the blood in his veins was boiling, and something is flowing away from his body, he saw a purple glow all over his skin. It was a terrible feeling… He was feeling as if his live itself was draining from his body…

A second later, the purple glow came off the man's skin, and it interfused into the body of the girl. The injury on her nose starts regenerate right before the thief's eyes. He doesn't know how this child can cast a spell without a magic tome… but the fact was that she just used dark magic on him.

The girl let go of the thief. He just looked at her with strange emptiness in his eyes, and then he immediately lost consciousness.

Lina was feeling much better now, her nose stopped bleeding, and her back were fine again. She gets up from the ground and she looked at the other man with anger.

"Let me pass or I'll do the same thing with you." She warned him.

The other thief was apparently in shock, he was looking at his unconscious companion in disbelief. The girl just prostrated a giant man in a blink of an eye… and she did this so fast that he was just unable to react in time.

But still he was not afraid of her strange magical talent, he was rather outraged. Absolute anger took control over him now; he wanted to kill this little girl for what she just did to his friend.

"YOU LITTLE MONSTER!" He shouted in his fury, while jumping on her with his fists clenched and ready to strike.

Lina just frowned and she started chanting another spell, but before she even formed the dark energy on her hand, a wave of darkness appeared suddenly out of nowhere, it hit the man and the power of the spell, knocked him over in one second. He screamed shrilly in pain, the dark energy was covering his body… He was groaning loudly and squirming on the ground like some earthworm. He was just unable to bear the great pain of his body.

Lina was very surprised seeing the man's pity state. After all she didn't do anything to him, and yet he was already on the ground. She looked at the area around her, and she saw a tall thin man with dark and short hair standing right by her side. Validar finally noticed that she's gone, and he came to take her back.

"You trash… How dare you attack the vessel…?" He said with scary and angry voice. "I will deliver a punishment to you…" Validar said while approaching the thief slowly.

He formed a huge shadow ball above his head and he throw it right on the defenseless man. The impact of this attack was so strong that the earth under the girl's feet quaked.

The thief screamed loudly in his agony, and then he fell silent… He was still alive since he was still breathing loudly but he lost consciousness as well. His expression was twisted in a painful grimace.

Lina gasped loudly and she put a hand on her mouths to somehow mute her own scream. Her father was a really cruel man… to attack someone who can't even defend himself…

Lina automatically took a step back when her father turned his attention to her.

"What are you doing here, Lina?" He asked slowly. "It's very dangerous to mender around this scuzzy village at night… I was so worried, dear." He said approaching his daughter.

"Did these people were trying to hurt you? Here, come to me…" Validar said with the nicest of his tones, despite the fact that he was angry at Lina for doing something as stupid, as wandering around at night.

Then he took Lina's chin on his hand to take a closer look at her, and see if the vessel of Grima is alright. But when he looked at her face his eyes widened. There was still a lot of congeal blood under her nose.

"They… spilled your blood…" He said while gnashing his teeth in anger.

Lina was not sure how to explain everything what happened to her tonight. "You see… father… they are… I mean I was…" She was trying to say something but Validar interrupted her.

"THEY SPILLED YOUR SACRED BLOOD!" The man shouted outraged. He let go of Lina and he approached the other man who was still unconsciousness. Validar started chanting a spell over his body.

"Wait… what are you doing?" Lina asked him.

"It's obvious…" Validar replays her. "The punishment for such a great crime as hurting the vessel of Grima is death. So I will deliver this punishment to these people right away…"

"What…?! No!" Lina exclaimed, and she quickly dashed to block the way between the unconscious thieves and her father, to somehow stop Validar from killing the two men.

Lina's father just raised his brows in surprise.

"What is it, daughter? Why are you trying to stop me?" He asked. "These people committed a profane by hurting you, so they deserve death."

"Don't kill them! Please father, stop!" Lina bagged him. "You see this big guy?" She asked and she pointed her index finger on the muscular man. "I've used Nosferatu on him! I've drained off his live force, and my injury is healed! I'm already feeling better, so please, forget about killing these men!"

"Nosferatu…?" Validar repeated quietly a bit surprised. "I'm glad you're well." He said louder. "But it doesn't change the fact that they did harm you… This is unforgivable mistake… and the greatest sin!"

"But… they didn't know that I'm the vessel of Grima!"

"It doesn't matter, they attacked you! Even if they didn't know that you're the vessel it doesn't justify them at all! Why do you want to protect them so much if they hurt you? It doesn't make any sense!" Validar growled.

"Yes…" Lina whispered. "They were trying to rob me, and also, that man crushed my nose…" She admitted. "But death?! It's just too much… They already received their punishment… Look at them! That's enough!"

"Lina, get out of my way!" Validar ordered her, but the girl just shook her head, and she remains unmoved.

"No!" She exclaimed.

Seeing her strange behavior Validar finally lost his patience. He moved her away from the way by force, and he started chanting the spell again. Lina was doing her best to interrupt him. She was trying to pull him away from the two men but it was useless. When she was bagging him to stop, he doesn't listen to her. The shadow ball above his head, was growing bigger, and bigger.

Lina was desperate; if these people will die tonight it will be also her fault, since she's unable to stop her own father from killing them… She could feel the tears forming in her eyes, and strange pain burning in her chest. She was just powerless on this matter…

Lina was frustrated, sad and angry in the same time. Some strange thoughts start appearing in her mind in that moment.

How dare he disobey **ME?**! – She was thinking absolutely outraged. – He said that I'm the will and byword of Grima, so how dare he disobey **MY ORDERS IF I AM HIS GOD…? THAT'S RIGHT… I'M A GOD, AND HE SOPOSE TO OBAY ME!**

**"VALIDAR, STOP!" **Lina suddenly shouted, with her voice sounding so inhuman and horrifying that when the words came out from her mouths, the girl was scared herself. She put a hand on her lips in surprise. Pure horror was all over her face.

Her father was astonished too… that voice did not belong to his daughter; it was surely the voice of master Grima... Something like that he just cannot ignore anymore.

He suffocated his spell, and he turned his head towards his daughter, she was looking at her shaking hand in shock. She cannot believe that such monstrous scream just came out from her own lips.

"What was… that…?" She asked him, this time with her normal tone.

"Master Grima spoke up trough you just now…" Validar reply her.

He looked at the two thieves lying on the ground. He had no idea why Lina wants to save their pathetic lives so much. But if this is really what she wishes for… If this is the will of master Grima, then he should grant her this wish… even if it was nonsense.

He didn't know what exactly Lina did to this big man, but he was sure that the other one, the one which he attacked a while ago, will probably, won't be able to survive until dawn. And even if he will survive for so long, there won't be any way to save him anyway… Not without the healing magic, and staff. The only difference will be that his death will be longer, and more painful, if they would leave him here now.

That must be it… - Validar was thinking. – Master Grima wants these two sinners to die slowly, and in great agony… I should have known. We can't let them die so quickly, they have to feel that they are dying...

"Let's go back Lina." He said after a long moment of silence. "We have to cure your wounds, and leave Nora as soon as possible; it's dangerous to stay here any longer."

And I prefer not to be here when the inhabitants of this village will discover the corpses… - The man thoughts to himself.

The girl just nodded in silence, and they went to sir Casper's house.

* * *

Lina was relieved when she finally entered the hut again… there was so calm inside, and their hosts were still snorting peacefully. They were absolutely unaware of her dangerous escapade, and her fight against the two thieves. She sighed quietly, and then she went upstairs together with her father.

They entered the small room, and Validar told her to sit down. She did that without any objections, and the man approached her to examine her wound closely. It wasn't looking as bad as he expected it would be, in fact the injury was nearly healed. It's true that some blood was still dripping from Lina's nose, but it was just a few drops not the whole stream of the red liquid.

"So you're saying that you used Nosferatu spell on that damnable man?" Validar asked.

"Yes…" The girl admitted. "The pain was nearly unbearable at the first moment, so I attacked that big man in my anger, to somehow cure the injury… I'm sorry." She added after a moment.

"Why are you apologizing Lina?" Validar asked unable to understand why she's so ashamed. "It's true that the idea of taking a stroll at night was absolutely stupid and dangerous in my opinion… But in the end you did well, you showed that scam his place. You were able to defend yourself despite your bad position, and you were at least clear-headed enough to take a magic tome with you to defend yourself in a pinch… It could be worse..."

The girl looked at him with her eyes opened widely.

"What is it?" He asked when he noticed Lina's stare.

"You're wrong father I don't have a spell book with me… I don't need it." She said to him.

Validar just frowned. "What do you mean by 'you don't need it'? You just told me that you cast a spell to heal your injury…"

"I did…" Lina admitted. "But without the book. I don't need it…" She whispered.

"You… don't…?" The man repeated dully, and he sat down beside her. "Can you explain?"

"I know the spell words by heart, and when I'm focused it's just work… The dark magic is just coming to me, and flowing through me…" Her behavior was strange, her head was lowed and she was looking as if she was about to cry.

Validar in turn cannot believe his own ears. Such a small child casting the spells without any guidance, and without help of a tome…? Something like that at Lina's age is nearly impossible…

"I wasn't thinking about this before, but my attachment to darkness is strange… I'm somehow different than before… And, that thief said, that the magic tome is absolutely necessary to cast a spell, but I just don't understand… I never needed it to chant... Is it abnormal that I can chant with such ease? Is something wrong with me? After all, this man called me a monster… and this scary voice that came out from my mouths…"

"Wait Lina…" Her father interrupted. "You really can cast the spells like that…? Without any inscriptions, or instructions? You know the words, and the gestures? You know how much mana you should produce in your hands for the exact spell to work? You can run magic energy thought your body… freely?"

"I can't use every dark spell yet…" She said weakly. "For now, I can only use Flux, Nosferatu, and Mire but in time I'll learn more…"

"You already know so many of them?!" Validar said absolutely astonished. He didn't know that his daughter has such knowledge of magic despite the fact that he didn't even started teaching her anything on this matter. "Who taught you that?"

"Gil…" Lina answered quietly.

"Gil…?" Validar repeated, not sure at first about who she's talking about. "Gilbert…? Your brother, you mean?"

"Yes…" Lina nodded. "But the word 'taught' is wrong to describe it. At first I was mimicking Gilbert's gestures just to have fun, and to spend some time with him… I was imitating him when he was practicing with his magic. Every word and every small gesture I was repeating after my brother, as if it was some kind of game. It really was funny…" Lina said in reverie. "We were laughing over this little 'game' of ours so much…"

"Soon I've learned the spells by heart, and Gil was doing better too. One day when I was imitating him, the dark energy started forming in my hands and I casted a real spell for the first time in my live…" Lina smiled strangely. "I did it almost unwittingly, and when I realized that I hit the target what my brother supposed to hit with his spell I was very surprised… Not only I, but Gilbert and his magic teacher were both in shock too… They were staring at me with disbelieve, and their mouths open widely. That day my brother's mentor called me a genius of magic. He was calling me a gifted child, the chosen one, and all that… But for me it wasn't anything special, and I was never thinking about it, until now… Is that really uncommon to cast a spell without a tome father?" Lina asked rising her head with questions all over her face.

"You were just… mimicking him?" Validar said slowly. "Unbelievable…"

The man just smirked; he started to understand why Lina's servants were always saying that she's a genius.

The girl was still waiting for his answer, so Validar finally reply her.

"It is very, very uncommon for someone as young as you to chant without the spell book …" He said. "You see Lina, some people can chant without the tome, but only after years of hard working. Those books are full of important indications of how exactly cast the spell. Which words you should say, which gestures you should use how much mana you should produce, and even how to breathe during casting…"

"This whole knowledge is contained in the tome, but all these informations are rather hard to remember… especially for the beginners. Even the smallest error in the spell's words, even one wrong gesture, or one stutter, can ruin the whole spell, and hurt its caster, or even kill him at worst. Magic is very dangerous if you're a newcomer… or a child. "Validar looked suggestively at Lina." That's why most people are always using their tomes no matter what. It is just saver, and simpler this way…"

"As I already said, here are some people who can chant without such guidance, but I mean here, mostly old and very experienced sages or sorcerers. The people who grow accustomed to magic and become saturated with it their whole lives. The man slowly shook his head in a gesture of disbelieve. "I must admit that I'm very surprised by what you're telling me Lina… You apparently have a great, great talent."

The girl looked at him even more confused. "I still don't understand… If what you're saying is true, then why magic is so easy for me? I was never even striving too much to learn anything about it… I told you, it was just… like a game for me. It's just came to me so easily and naturally... I don't know why…"

"It's probably because you're not an ordinary girl, but the vessel of a god… It is certainly one of many Grima's blessings." Validar pointed out.

Lina gasped loudly and clenched her fists when she heard that.

"You can't deny it any longer…" The man said adamantly. "Especially with this new voice of yours…"

The girl said nothing in response for a long while.

"Father… about that voice…" She started. "What was that? What was happening with me in that moment?"

"Simple…" Validar said in a strange reverie." Master Grima was speaking through you a while ago, and he did that to bring me to heel…" The man said while lowering his head. "I'm sorry Lina, I should obey your order at the beginning, but I was so angry when I saw this injury of yours… I have no intentions to make you angry. Please, forgive me, my master." The man declaimed on one breath, with his voice full of false penitence.

"Stop…" Lina said dully. "Don't speak to me so formally… It's weird…"

Validar smiled strangely at her. "It's only natural, since you're a god and I'm just your servant…"

This time Lina acknowledge those words without any objections. She knew it already… She knew that she is the vessel of Grima, there were many, proves of it… and this scary voice of hers was the last, hard prove she needed… Validar was right; she really is one with the Fell Dragon…

"Why the voice of Grima is so scary father?" She asked with her voice shaking a little. "This monstrous noise that came out from my lips… It caused thrills all over my body…"

Validar was a bit surprised by her question, but he answered her anyway.

"It is to arouse fear in the sinners hearts, of course. The mortals should be always afraid of the Fell Dragon's rage…"

"I'm afraid too…" The girl whispered. "I'm afraid of Grima."

Her father just frowned hearing her strange words.

"You don't have to Lina, you're the Fell Dragon himself, and what you're saying is illogical. You can't be afraid of yourself…"

Lina hide her face under her hands, and she started sobbing quietly. She couldn't take it all anymore, not only some people were trying to rob her that night, not only she got hurt, but also she started talking, like a demon… It was just too much for her nerves to contain.

Is she crying? How pathetic… - Validar thoughts to himself. Yet, he thrown his arm around Lina's shoulder and draw her closer to himself to somehow calm her down.

"I'm scared… I'm scared of what I am, father…" She whispered while trying to shed her tears away. "I don't know anything…"

Validar was doing his best to hide the smile on his face. Lina finally acknowledged the fact that she's the vessel of the Fell Dragon… Maybe she's depressed and confused now, but it's good that she finally started to face up the reality. This is a big progress; his plan is working perfectly… It's just the matter of time, before she will become a worshipper of Grima.

"Lina, you just have to accept who you really are… Don't fight with it anymore. And don't worry I will be supporting you in everything, after all this is my duty as the… your father." The man affirmed her, but the girl said nothing in response. "If you wish it, we can already return to Mediuth city…" He added after a moment but Lina just shook her head.

"No… I'm not ready to return yet; I don't know how to face these worshippers of Grima… I still have no idea what to do with… everything." She whispered, trying to pull herself together. "But father… let's leave this village… now. This place is terrifying… It's making me uncomfortable, and it is dangerous here… Let's go somewhere else."

"Of course my dear, if you wish for it, then we will leave right away, but before anything else, we should take care of this small wound of yours. It is not fully recovered yet." The man got up, he approached the bag and he started looking thought it in searching for something. A moment later he pulled out a small bottle filled with a blue fluid from inside of that bag.

"Here, take this Elixir, it will heal all your wounds no matter how bad they are. Drink it my child, I have to be sure that everything is alright with you."

A small grimace appeared on Lina's face, but she just took the bottle from her father's hands in silence. She knew that she's not fully alright yet, so she took a few sips of the blue liquid.

As she expected, the Elixir was as tasteless as always… It was bitter, and it has a strange metallic taste. Lina always hated this potion but admittedly, it worked very quickly, and electively. When the girl finished drinking, all detritus of the pain and discomfort of her body disappeared in one second. Now Lina was sure that she's perfectly well, but this fact did not cheer her up at all… The girl just smiled sadly to herself.

"This is definitely the worst night in my live…" She mumbled quietly, and sighed.

The two travelers just packed all theirs things, and they quickly left Nora village, shortly before the sunrise.

* * *

"H-how could this happen?" Casper asked while staring at the lifeless body of a young man.

He knew this boy… his name was Gino, and he was an orphan since he was fourteen. He had no any family, and he was alone in the world.

But despite this fact Gino was always very lively. He knew how to take care of himself even if his methods to survive were not exactly… lawful. The boy was a thief and Casper was well aware of it, but the elder never blamed the young man for being a robber. Gino's pride was just too great, to ask anyone for help or panhandle, so he found a different way to survive.

The old man just sighed loudly in sadness. The boy had no more than nineteen years old, yet he was lying there… dead… murdered, without doubt… Somebody killed him with cold blood. He has a vast wound on his chest. The injury was looking like a burn, but it has a strange black shade. Such mysterious wound could be caused only by powerful dark magic…

There was also another man, named Edsel. Fortunately he was just unconscious not dead. He was lucky enough to survive, but he was pale like death, and his body was strangely… weak.

The man was a robber too, but he was older then Gino. He has a little son to raise and nourish so he also has his own reasons to become a thief…

Casper was very surprised when no longer than an hour ago, a small group of frighten people came to his house to tell him that Gino is dead, and Edsel is also in bad physical state. Casper was in shock when he heard this information, and he cannot believe in his people's words at first.

But soon he found out that their story is true. After all, he was here now, standing over Gino's dead body, and Edsel was still unconscious despite the fact that many people were trying to revive him. One thing was certain; the person who attacked the two men was a very powerful mage… unbelievably powerful.

"Sir Casper!" Some old man screamed right into the elder's ear, brutally waking him up from his reverie.

"What?!" Casper asked nervously in anger.

"W-what should we do?" The man asked weakly with his voice shaking.

The elder looked at the lifeless young man for the last time.

"Let's bury Gino…" Casper said dully. "That's everything we can do for him…"

"We will, but…" The man started again. "Do you think we should be afraid? Do you think that the killer is… still among us?"

The small crowd of people which came here to see this tragedy on their own eyes started whispering something nervously to one another. Someone groaned in fear, a child started crying, and somebody else cursed loudly. They were all afraid of this mysterious murderer…

"It is all, my fault!" An old woman suddenly started wailing. "That crime happened right in front of my door! I heard it… I heard the screams, overthrowing and the noises of a fight, but I was too afraid to go and see what is happening. Maybe if I would just come out… maybe then… I would be able to save Gino…"

"Like hell you would!" Another man cried in anger. "I bet that if you would try to intervene in any way, the murderer of Gino would kill you as well! Don't blame yourself for it…"

The woman didn't say any other word but she was still sobbing quietly while trying to stop her tears.

"Who could do something like that…?" A man without the right arm started wondering. "I'm sure it was not any of this village's inhabitants… Just think about it, which one of us would be able to kill a young healthy man just like that? And in such cruel way? Those wounds… this is a work of some dark mage… a powerful one… but we do not have any magicians here. At least I don't know of any… How about you?" He addressed the crowd of people but they just shook their heads clueless of who might be responsible for this crime.

And then suddenly someone laughed loudly and desperately.

It was a tall man with grey hair and an eyepatch on his left eye. He arrived here just a few seconds ago to see the dead boy, and he heard just the last part of this conversation.

"Are you all idiots or something? Are you still wondering who did this?! Isn't that obvious?!" He shouted. "A pair of strangers came here yesterday! And not just pair of ordinary strangers… They were rich, and noble, and all that…" The man looked around to see the scared faces of the people standing beside him. They started understand where he's going with this.

"We all knew what Edsel and Gino were doing to makes their lives better. We all knew aren't we?"

Now the people were staring at him a bit abashed, they were all well aware of these two men's… profession.

"I'm telling you…" The one eyed man continued. "They were trying to rob the noble man and the girl at night but this time, they just underestimated their opponents! I bet that the stranger was a dark mage; there was a creepy aura around him and his child! I bet that he was the one who killed Gino! The nobles are never bothering themselves with some low born people, so killing a peasant was like nothing to him!"

The inhabitants of the village were upset when the man has finished his speech. His theory was a possible course of action, and the part about the nobleman killing a peasant outraged them the most. Gino was not a simple man, he was a well-known person, and their friend… at this moment it has no meaning for them that he was in fact a thief…

"Sir Casper…" The man addressed the elder of Nora. "If I'm not mistaken, you were hosting these people in your own house yesterday… Can I ask where your guests are?"

"They…" Casper shuttered. "They already left…"

"So they run away after all!" The man exclaimed in anger. "Just as I suspected, the strangers has killed the young man and then they left to not bear the consequences of their crime! I'm sure it's all, their fault!"

His words has occurred a new discussion, the people started crying, shouting and cursing the nobles. The one eyed man, convicted the inhabitants of the village to his theory pretty quickly.

Casper was just staring at his people in silence; he was not in the mood to join in this conversation. The elder has currently his own grim thoughts in mind.

This case is suspicious after all… This morning when he entered the room upstairs to see how his guests are doing, they were already gone… They took all their things and just disappeared. The only thing that they left behind was a sack with a few more pieces of meat inside of it. They kept their promise, but they left without a word of goodbye… Their sudden disappearance was indeed strange, but in the other hand Casper somehow cannot believe that these two could kill Gino.

Sir Wolfgang was an honest man, and he was nice to Casper and his wife, and about his daughter… She was just a cute, sensitive girl. Casper can't even image how his guest could kill anyone with cold blood.

But still… Isn't it sir Wolfgang who said yesterday, that he will 'kill anyone who would dare to raise a hand against his daughter…?' Maybe he really killed Gino to protect his child? Maybe it was him after all…?

Casper just shook his head completely lost in his thoughts. There was still something wrong… If Gino and Edsel really attacked the two strangers at night, then why he and Ingrid did not hear any sounds of fight or scrimmage? And why they found the corpse so far away from Casper's house? What his guests were doing outside the hut in the middle of the night?

No, no… this whole story makes no sense at all… - The old man was thinking desperately.

The elder suddenly felt somebody pulling him weakly by sleeve of his shirt. Casper looked down, and he found a small boy standing right beside him.

"Sir Casper… my dad come to life just now…" The boy whispered quietly. His eyes were red and swollen, he was crying this whole morning.

"How is he?" Somebody asked nervously.

"Is he alright?" Another man enquired.

"Who attacked him?" The old woman asked quickly.

"Be quiet." The elder said firmly, and he addressed the boy again. "So how is your dad Thomas? Is he better? Do you think I could speak with him?"

The little boy just frowned, not sure what he should reply to the old man.

"You can try but he's still a bit… confused…" Thomas finally answered.

"Lead the way, then…" Casper said, and they went together to the small hut where Edsel and his son were living.

Ingrid was waiting for them at the entrance of the hut, and when they get closer she made a sad face.

When they found out that the poor man is still alive, they quickly moved him back to his house to let him rest. And Casper asked his wife to watch over Edsel, until he'll get better. But the expression of her face was a bad omen…

"How is he?" Casper asked approaching his wife.

The woman just sighed in response. "He'll be alright… physically… But to be honest I'm worried about his mental state."

Casper raised his brows in a gesture of surprise. "What do you mean?"

Ingrid discretely lowered her voice for Thomas to not hear her words.

"Since Edsel waked up, he's saying some nonsense about the bloody-red monster… He's saying that some beast is trying to catch him, but in the majority I don't understand what he's talking about at all…"

"A beast…?" Casper repeated in surprise. "So it was some kind of animal that attacked them?"

"I don't know… but I'm worried... You better go and see him yourself." Ingrid said quietly, and she let her husband inside.

Casper entered a small dusty room with nothing inside, expect of a small table and a bed. The old man sat down on that bed, and he looked at the poor man lying in it.

The man was just idly staring at the celling, not even bother himself to look at the guest.

"Edsel…" The elder started weakly. "Do you know who I am?"

The big man just smirked strangely in response. "I'm just ill… or at least I feel like it… but I'm not an idiot. Of course I know who you are sir Casper…"

The elder sighed in relieve, so far Edsel was speaking normally…

"You, and Gino were attacked at night… do you remember?"

"Where is he…?" Edsel asked weakly, but Casper did not understand his question at first.

"Where is he?" The muscular man repeated quietly. "Where is Gino? And how is he?"

Casper gulped loudly when he finally figured out, what this poor man has in mind. He wanted to know about Gino's condition, he didn't know yet that his friend is dead…

"Gino…" Casper said dully. "Gino is… he's… in bad state…" He finally coughs out. The old man has not enough courage to tell Edsel the true. He was afraid that such tragic information would only make his pity state even worse.

"So this little demon attacked him too…" Edsel whispered quietly.

"A demon?" Casper asked surprised. "What are you talking about? Who attacked you…?"

"I'm not sure… She was looking like a normal girl… but she has the eyes of a demon…" The man said weakly. "Scary scarlet eyes… and… there was blood everywhere…" The man gritted his teeth, and he started breathing heavy.

Casper looked at the man carefully, with his eyes full of concern. A girl and the red eyed demon…? His words have not too much sense. It was probably what Ingrid was talking about.

"Peace Edsel, peace…" The elder said placing his hand, on the man's forehead to check out if he has a fever. "Calm down, and start again… Tell me, what happened to you and Gino last night?"

Edsel took a deep breath and he started talking.

"This girl who is staying in your house… she's…" He shuttered, and fell silent for a while, but he quickly pulled himself together.

"She came out from your house at night for some strange reason, and she was walking around aimlessly… Gino saw her first… It was his idea to rob her… I was opposing it at first… but he said that we don't have to hurt her. He said it's nothing, because, even if we will steal something from her she will be able to buy it back, since she's surely rich…"

"After a short discussion I agreed, and we were trying to catch her… But she figured it out, and she run away… she attacked Gino with her magic and escaped…"

"In the end it was me who catches her… she didn't know that I was there, she didn't expected that, so I took the chance… I incapacitated her, and looked thought her things… she had nothing too valuable anyway… we shouldn't even try to steal from her…

"Then Gino came to us… He was very angry at the girl for attacking him… he was so angry…" The man repeated in a strange reverie. "I should predict that he will lose control over himself…

"You see… The girl was very bold, she was trying to free herself… she was resisting… And Gino got mad, he… he punched her on the face, and he broke her nose…"

"His cruel action makes me angry… We were arguing… I wanted to help the child somehow, but I didn't know how… I asked her if she's alright and then… then… then…" Edsel's eyes widened and he was unable to say any other word.

"And what then?" Casper asked intrigued. "Who did this to you? Was it the girl's father who found out what you're doing and attacked you?"

"No…" Edsel denies. "It was that girl… she was the one who attacked us… Her eyes turned red, and she had such ugly grimace on her face… like a demon… And she was covered in her own blood… She was so strong… I was unable to avoid her attack when she drained my life force…" He paused for a moment, and gulped. "And then I lost consciousness… I don't remember anything else… But I know one thing… that girl… she's a demon…"

Casper was just staring at the man in the bed, with disbelieve in his eyes. He was very confused before… and after hearing Edsel's story he was completely lost. What the man said makes no sense at all…

"Are you trying to say, that Eliza… a sweet little girl who came to my house yesterday… the one who was talking with me the whole evening, and who was concerned about our village's bad situation, transformed into some demon at night, and attacked you…?" The old man asked, but apparently Edsel was no longer able to hear his words.

"She is a demon…" He whispered quietly. "She is a demon… She is a demon… She is a demon…" The man repeated it many times, as if he was in some kind of trance.

"You've got a fever, aren't you?" Casper asked standing up in the same time. "Hold on I'll get Ingrid…"

He left Edsel's house, with heavy heart, in his opinion the poor man gone mad… Whatever happened to the two thieves at night must be a terrible experience.

He didn't know what exactly happened to the both of them but whatever it was it has something to do with his guests… Still he was just unable to believe that a little girl like Eliza might derange a big man like Edsel, or… what is even worse, kill Gino…

"No… something like that is simply impossible…" Casper said to himself shaking his head.

* * *

**The end of chapter 12**

**Thanks for reading! **


	13. The Sea of Sand

For the next few days Lina was sure that Nora village is the worst place in the whole world. But she quickly changed her mind when they arrived at the desert.

This place was just so… hot. The rays of sun were burning her delicate, pale face, and it was just unbearable for Lina. There was also this annoying sand everywhere in her clothes and shoes, and in addition the air was so muggy that it was hard to breathe. As a result of this all Lina was permanently tired and annoyed.

Validar told her already, that there are some cities and villages located all around the desert but Lina could not even imagine, how people could live on this endless sea of sand by their own volition. To survive here… it was just impossible in her opinion.

"I hate the desert!" She suddenly exclaimed, kicking the sand in anger.

Validar turned his head towards his daughter when he heard her sudden outburst.

"Are you tired Lina?" He asked her. "Maybe you want to stop for a while? Or maybe you need some water?"

"No! No! No! No!" The girl shouted. "If we will stop here, it will only make our stay on this desert even longer! I don't need a stop in march, and I don't need this warm water in our waterbags! All I want, is to leave this area full of hot sand as quickly as possible!"

Validar just shrugged in response.

"It will took us some time…" He smiled ironically. "The desert is larger than you can imagine… The nearest village where we could stay, and rest is still three days away from here…"

"Three days?" Lina sighed. "Can't you do anything to make it all quicker? Maybe teleport us, or something?"

"It would be useless." The man answered. "The teleport spell has its limit. In my case this limit is ten kilometers… I can take us only ten kilometers further with my magic, and in our situation it is next to nothing. Just look around Lina…" He said pointing his index finger on the horizon.

There was nothing before them, but just endless sand and sky. Lina understood that the scenery will be the same after, ten, twenty, or fifty kilometers… Teleportation won't change too much anyway.

Lina just growled loudly, not even trying to hide her annoyance. She was angry, but the fact that she was in the middle of nowhere, and the temperature was too high to endure it, were not the only reasons of her irritation.

Her real problem was being the vessel of the Fell Dragon. She was already sure that Grima is part of her, but she didn't liked it at all. She was afraid of him, she was afraid of what Grima could do with her poor body since he's somewhere within her. Could he do her any harm if she would still resist against him? Could he manipulate her like her father was sometimes trying to do? And what is probably the most important, did the fact that the Fell Dragon is part of her really makes her a god?

Why Grima needs her anyway? Why he need, a small frail mortal to realize his plan? After all, gods should be omnipotent, isn't it?

Her fears and doubts slowly changed into great emotional problems. She became irritable, she was in the bad mood all the time, and she was unable to control her own outbursts of anger.

Validar was repeating to her that she just have to come to terms with her own fate, and everything else will be alright but, Lina was not so sure about it. Besides she still doesn't like the idea of destruction… But on the other hand, if it is really her destiny to destroy the world, than how could she fight against such fate? How a little kid like her, can fight against destiny? What should she do? What could she do about this? Maybe she should give up, and become one with Grima like her father is saying?

Lina sighed again, she had no answers for her own questions, so she just continued her march in silence.

After the next hour on their way she really had enough. Despite the fact that the desert was an extremely hot place, Lina was wearing a long cloak which was covering her whole body, and she had a hood on her head. She was sweating so much that her body was permanently wet and icky. The girl started dreaming about a cold bath, but she knew that in such circumstances her wish is just impossible to fulfill.

She had a strange feeling, it was as if her hair were burning under the hood on her head, so she decided to took off her cloak in hope that it will make her feel better… but it did not help… She was still feeling as if she was burning alive.

The girl was frustrated, and angry at the whole world for her current situation, but she was also on her last legs. Lina was very exhausted, yet she refused to admit it even before herself. She just wanted to leave this lifeless place behind, as quickly as she can. Her tiredness doesn't matter at all… The most important thing at this moment is to get out of the desert…

* * *

When the evening fall the temperature has changed again. Now it was cold as if it was the middle of winter, and Lina started trembling because of thermal shock.

Soon father and daughter stopped their march to rest before another day in travel. They pitched the tent, (which they bought on their way from some merchant) and they both hid inside of it. Until now they were just sleeping outdoors but since they arrived at the desert Lina and Validar stated using the tent to protect themselves from the cold nights. Such asylum was not too much but it was better than nothing…

"Unbelievable…" Lina mumbled while sitting down on the corner of the tent. "How the weather can be so… extreme? I can't even decide what is worse, the sun burning my skin during the day, or chills overtaking my body at night. And you're saying that people are living here?" She addressed Validar. "Sorry, but I just can't believe it…"

"Sometimes life is difficult." The man said with a strange smirk on his face. "It is hard to survive on the desert, but it's not impossible. There are a few villages located near the oasis, where people are normally lead their lives. And also there are nomads; the people who are permanently traveling in searching for water and food."

"Permanently?" Lina asked in disbelieve. "If it's true, then I can only pity them… I would never want to live like that."

"Neither do I to be honest, but the nomads are traveling to survive…" Validar said. "Nature is not always generous and beautiful, sometimes it's ruthless, and you have to fight to live another day… So many things depends on where you were born…" He said in a strange reverie. "We should be grateful to master Grima for the fact that he created us as his children, as the inhabitants of Mediuth city. And we should also be grateful for having a chance to serve him."

Lina just rolled her eyes. "You really are devoted man aren't you?"

"I am… But I was not always so devoted." He paused for a moment. "There was a time when I didn't care…" He added with his voice full of shame.

"What do you mean?" Lina asked surprised.

She didn't like it when her father was speaking about Grima. He started doing it more often since they left Nora village. He was trying to convince his daughter that there is no reason for her to be afraid of the Fell Dragon, because he treasure her the most, of all his worshippers.

But all these conversations about Grima were making Lina uncomfortable, so she was trying to change the subject every time, when Validar was talking about his god.

But this time the girl did nothing to interrupt her father, because his strange words really intrigued her.

"When I was younger I didn't believed in any god…" The Great Priest continued. "Not in Grima nor Naga…"

"You didn't…?" Lina asked not sure if she should believe in his words. "Then why you decided to become the priest?"

"It wasn't my decision, but my father's. I became the priest of Grima just because it was his order, and I obeyed him. When I was a boy the whole religion thing was just a superstition for me, and I was considering the people devoted to gods as fools…"

"You're lying to me again." Lina said adamantly. "Are you making it up for me to feel better, or something like that? Because if you do, then don't bother yourself father. It won't work on me, I don't need a bedtime story."

"This is not a lie." Validar said firmly with serious face. "I was just young and stupid back then… I was as stupid as you are now."

"Hey!" Lina was trying to protest but Validar cut her off.

"Don't worry daughter, your ignorance is a normal thing, you will wise up soon…"

"I am already wise." Lina growled.

She was angry at her father for saying something like that, she always considered herself a smart girl, and Validar just hurt her ego.

"I know you like to learn, but I'm not talking about the theoretical knowledge." The man said calmly. "I'm talking about something much more important, about faith… And you Lina… you don't have too much faith in master Grima yet, do you?"

The girl was dumbfounded for a while. It was truth… She knew that the Fell Dragon exist… But this whole story about creating a peaceful and save world was like a fabricated fairy tale for her… It was hard to explain, but something in Lina's heart was still telling her that Grima is just… evil god.

"I don't believe it…" Lina whispered. "Grima will not change the world for the better. Your religion, is just one big nonsense made-up by some fanatics."

She even didn't know why she told it to Validar. Lina was aware that she is putting herself at risk with such opinion, but for some reason the girl was feeling better, after she said her thoughts out loud.

Validar just gritted his teeth in fury, now he was really doing his best to not hit his daughter for her terrible words. It was unbelievable; the chosen child… the vessel of Grima just said a blasphemy…

"Hold your tongue Lina." Validar said, with scary voice. "If you were not yourself…" He paused for a moment, and he took a deep breath to calm down a little. "If you were not the vessel of Grima, I would have to kill you for your heresy."

Lina was a bit surprised by her father's declaration, he was clearly angry at her.

"I'm sorry father…" Lina said dully. "But this is what I feel."

What a nerve! – The man was thinking outraged. – To say something like that in my presence! I should kill her right now! What an insolent brat! To insult master Grima like this! To not believe in his power! I should savage her for it!

Validar was angry beyond believe, but he restrained himself. After all, this is Lina… she is the chosen one, and attacking her would be like attacking the Fell Dragon himself.

In a way Lina's words were like a paradox. Validar was just unable to understand why she is saying such things if she's byword of Grima. It was as if she was trying to insult herself, as if she had doubts in her own power… her behavior was really strange… But the man concluded that Lina says such stupid things just because she still refuse to open her heart to her god.

"This stupidity is apparently hereditary…" The man cough out when he finally got rid of his anger.

Lina just blinked in surprise when she heard that.

"What?" She asked a bit confused.

"Several years ago I was saying the same idiotic things. You inherited this stupidity after me…"

"This again?" Lina asked dully. "I told you, I don't believe you father. I just cannot imagine you as a… religious rebel."

"Yet, I was one, Lina… I would never dare to tell you a lie."

"Okay…" The girl finally gave up. "Let's pretend that it is true… Tell me your story father. You became the priest of Grima, and you were a priest without faith…"

"Exactly." Validar admitted.

"So why you became Grima's servant…? Let me guess… your father forced you to make such decision. He was torturing you in the dungeons until you agreed. Am I right?" Lina asked with ironical smile on her face, she was still skeptical about this whole story.

"No…" The man denied. "I agreed just because father was insisting… He was persistent, so I gave up, and I fulfilled his wish. I really didn't mind, especially that the position of a priest is very… important and prestigious in Mediuth. In this city you're Grima's servant, or you're nothing."

"So, you decided to accept your father's offer to have… high position?"

"Yes, more or less…" Validar nodded. "But in reality I had no faith… The rituals had no meaning for me, I never did any offering, and I didn't pray. The only thing that I was doing from time to time was meditation… Yet, I wasn't doing it because of my devotion, but just because I wanted to be stronger as a sorcerer."

"You were using your 'god' for your own selfish goals." Lina said strangely.

"Yes, that's right…"

"So what happened?" The girl asked curiously. "Why are you so devoted to the Fell Dragon now?"

"Because I finally understood…" The man said setting his eyes on Lina.

"Understood what?"

"That Grima is a god…" He replied. "You see Lina, when my father finally figured out how unfaithful I am, he was trying to punish me. He sent me to fight as an ordinary soldier in Plegian army. He was thinking that I won't be able to stand the reality of war… He thought that I will return home with my tail between my legs, to beg him, and master Grima for forgiveness… But he underestimated me. He was always considering me as a mentally weak person, and it was his mistake. I really liked that life…" Validar said softly when he recalled the old days. "I liked the battles, I liked my enemies' desperate screams when they were dying… I liked the fighting, and killing… So a few years latter I've returned to our city as a meritorious soldier. I was much stronger, even more conceited, and your mother was by my side…"

"Mother…" Lina whispered in reverie. – I wonder how she is doing… – The girl thoughts to herself.

For a few seconds Lina wanted to ask her father about his and mother's common past, but on second thoughts she decided to not do this. She knew that her parents' relationships are very complicated, and besides the last time when Validar was talking about Celia, he said that she was a crazy killer… It was a terrible lie.

"It was such a scandal…" Validar continued after a moment of silence. "Celia was an outsider. I brought a stranger to the altar of Grima, and my father started hating me even more for this action… He was humiliating me in front of the other priests many times… He was doing everything to make my live harder, and yes… he was torturing me for my every mistake."

"What a terrible guy…" Lina pointed out, crossing her arms on the chest. "From what you're saying I conclude, that he was even worse father than you are…"

Lina was insolent again, but Validar decided to ignore her snide comment.

"He was doing it for my own good… And by the way, his name was Faust… Lord Faust." Validar said firmly. "You should speak about your own grandfather with some respect."

Lina cannot help but open her mouths widely in surprise.

"You… You're kidding…" She finally spited out. "You're saying that he was humiliating you, and hurting you… Was it really a good thing in your opinion?"

"Yes, it was." The man said with no hesitation. "Father always liked Xerxes more than me… It was my brother who had his whole attention and respect. He always ignored me, and despised me… But after all these years I realized that father was just trying to make me aware… aware that my life has no meaning, and I should live only to serve master Grima. This is my fate…" The man said dully. "That whole time father was just thinking of how to show me the right path…"

"And…? What did he do to make you believe?" Lina asked quietly.

"One day he gave me a very special gift…" Validar answered her. "It was a book written by the first Great Priest of the Fell Dragon, a unique tome known as 'Grima's Truth'… Father said that the wisdom contained in that book will make me even more powerful, and it will finally illuminate me… When he said that to me I was not sure what he had in mind. I was skeptical at first, but I accepted the gift and I quickly started reading… My father was right, that tome has changed me…"

"You started to believe in Grima… just because of some book…?" Lina asked surprised.

"Not just 'some book'." Validar said with hurt tone. "As I said, that book had changed my whole life… There was such great power in it that tome… I became ten times stronger just by reading the inscriptions in it, and also there was the wisdom of Lord William written up in that volume…His life experiences and his knowledge were described in it… It's thanks to the 'Grima's Truth' that I've finally understood that the Fell Dragon is real, the world is valueless and my only goal in life should be to serve Grima!"

"I… I see…" Lina finally spited out. After hearing this story she was sure of just one thing, her father's fanaticism is… scary.

"You know what, Lina? I will give you that book to read, immediately after we will return to the temple, and then you will surely wise up…" Validar smiled strangely at her. "In point of fact it is written in old archaic language. But if you were able to learn so many things about magic, so easily, then I'm sure it won't be such a big problem for you to understand that old language."

Lina just gulped loudly in response. If she understand her father's story well, then that strange tome… 'Grima's Truth' has completely changed Validar's perception of the world, and his way of thinking… But is this even possible for an ordinary book to change the human's soul?

The perspective, that it can change her heart too, and make her a fanatic like her father is, was tariffing for Lina. She had no wish to be just like Validar.

"I don't know father…" Lina said slowly to him, while approaching their baggage to find a blanket inside of the bag. "We should return to this conversation some other time… It is very cold and I'm sleepy, I think it is about time to rest before another day on the road…"

The girl set up her sleeping bag and she started her preparations for the night.

Validar was sure that his daughter is not sleepy yet, it was very early evening, and tiredness was probably just an excuse from Lina to avoid an important subject.

The man didn't know why she is still acting like this, and why she's insulting master Grima so terribly. She already knew who she is… Lina stopped denying the facts but now another problem appeared… For some reason she was afraid of her master…

He also had no idea why she still want to continue their journey, even if she detest the desert so much… His daughter is surely a strange kid.

"Lina…" The man addressed her after a moment of silence. "You know that we can return home whenever you want. One your word and we will go back."

"I know, father." The girl nodded. "But I don't want to return yet… I'm still torn apart…"

* * *

Little Lina had a bad dream; she was squirming, and tossing in her sleeping bag, and she was mumbling something to herself in her sleep.

Her spiritual guardian was just looking at her with her eyes full of worry. She knew about what the girl is dreaming right now, yet she did nothing to drive away her bad dreams.

This particular nightmare is metaphorical but it has a meaning, and Lina should see it, even it's rather scary vision…

The woman just sighed loudly, but not because Lina was so anxious, but because she was troubled herself.

Validar said that he will give Lina that book to read, and since she heard that, the Hero of Shadow was just unable to calm down.

The cursed book… 'Grima's Truth'… The tome which where William described in details why he hated the world so much, and why he worshipped Grima…

In general the tome is full of dangerous spells and hexes, but also it is full of William's negative, and destructives feelings.

But that's not all… what is probably the worst, it is completely filled with Grima's power… William finished writing it when he was in the last stage of his madness, shortly before Isai killed him in battle…

The first Great Priest died but his 'masterpiece' like the Grimleal were always calling that tome, remains forever. It was transcribed, and furbished many times during all these centauries, and that's why this book exists even today.

But that tome has destructive effect on whoever dare to even open it. After all 'Grima's Truth' was a product of a pure evilness and madness. Whoever was trying to read that cursed tome, always ended up as the Fell Dragon's puppet, and with their spirit irremediably corrupted… It happened to Adamaris, William's daughter when she started reading her father's work. It happened also to her son, and to his son in the next generation. It was happening over and over again, until it finally happened to Faust, and then to his son Validar…

Lina was not sure what might happen to the little one, if she will read it too… Little Lin was mentally very strong, but in the other hand she was still so young… Who know what kind of influences this book might have on the vessel of Grima herself. Maybe it will corrupt her too…? Maybe it will make Grima's spirit even stronger…? Who knows…?

"_I have to protect her from this monster…"_ Lina whispered to herself. _"I have to save her, no matter what…"_

The woman was not exactly aware of it herself, but after seven years of watching over Celia's child she started to love that kid very much. The Hero of Shadow loved her nearly as much as she once loved William…

* * *

The next day was exactly the same as the day before; sky was as blue as yesterday, sand was as annoying as always, and nothing changed in the scenery.

Validar knew where he was going, but he was very torpid and bored by their march. Lina didn't liked it when they were stopping but the man was in need of a break.

"Lina we should rest for a moment…" He said dully to the girl, but she said nothing in response.

Validar turned himself to look at his daughter, but she was not by his side. The Great Priest panicked a little at first. For a few seconds he was thinking that he lost the vessel of Grima somewhere in the middle of desert, and such possibility scared him like nothing before in his life. He looked around carefully, and fortunately he noticed the girl, more or less ten matters behind him. She shambled slowly with dull expression of her face. She was apparently exhausted too.

"Lina are you alright?" The man asked approaching her. "You look unwell…"

The girl slowly raised her head, and she looked at Validar as if he just waked her up from a deep sleep. Her naturally pale face was a bit… red, and it was probably because of overheating.

"Father…" She mumbled quietly under her breath. "It's… It's nothing, I was just… thinking."

"Yes, I can see that…" The man said with a strange mixture of irony and irritation in his voice. "But you should pay more attention of where you are going, you might get lost otherwise."

"Yeah, I'm sorry father… I'll be careful." The girl said calmly.

Validar just raised his brows a bit confused. He was just surprised that Lina is acting so quietly. Since they arrived at the desert she was irritated and noisy all the time. Something was wrong with her now.

'I'll be careful?' The man repeated astonished. "Don't you want to argue with me, or tell me something nasty in response?"

Lina made a strange face. "Have I ever did so?"

"Yes… You were doing it very often lately, and you're acting oddly now." The man pointed out. "What is bothering you so much? Do you have these irrational fears again?"

The girl shook her head. "No, that's not it…" She denied. "I just had a bad dream last night… It was so vivid, and awfully brutal, that I can't stop thinking about it."

"What kind of dream scared you so? If you wish it, I could cast a hex on you, and then you will forget about this nightmare." The man offered.

Lina was considering such possibility for a while, but in the end she decided to refuse.

"No, don't do it father… I don't know how to explain it, but I have a feeling that it would be wrong, if I forget about that dream." Lina said to him, but it was just an excuse. The real reason why she didn't want Validar's help was because she was afraid that he could do something… unwanted with her mind if she will agree.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "I can help you, I'm good in casting hexes and…"

"No." Lina said firmly.

"Then at least…" Validar started again, after a moment of strange silence between them. "Tell me about what that nightmare was. You are the vessel of Grima, and it might be important."

"What?" Lina asked surprised. "Really? You want to hear about my weird dreams?"

"Yes." The man confirmed. "After all, you are my master, and everything what concerns you, concerns me as well. Tell me about it Lina, I'm listening."

The girl didn't know how to describe her strange dream at first, but then she just generically shook her head, and she started talking.

"There were two wolves…" She said weakly. "One with white fur and golden eyes, and the other with black fur and red eyes. They were in the forest, covered by the deep mist… and they were fighting against one another…"

"They were clashing in the duel, biting each other, and attacking with their claws, so strongly that after some time of this ruthless fight they were both paste all over with the blood of their own injures…They were no longer looking like normal animals but rather like two dangerous beasts."

"I was trying to stop this fight but I was unable to move, so it turned out to be impossible. I wanted to do something but I had no other choice than to just idly observe that duel…" Lina said with her voice shaking a little. "It was very brutal fight between these two animals…"

"And then, the white wolf jumped at its enemy with great impact. It bites the neck of the black wolf, and it was holding so long until the black furry animal stopped moving. In the end the dark wolf lost the fight… but when the other wolf saw that its opponent is dead it did something strange… It began to yelp miserably at first, and then it started to howl so loudly, as if it was mourning its fallen enemy…" Lina reverie for a moment. "I don't understand why that white wolf was so sad… it won that fight…" The girl said with odd dull voice. "Don't you think that it's all strange, father? I've got some crazy dreams…"

Validar didn't said anything in response, for a long time. He was apparently enwrapped in his own thoughts.

"This is interesting Lina… very interesting…" He finally mumbled, stroking his beard in reverie.

"What do you mean exactly?" The girl asked. "Could you be more precise?"

"I'm saying it because…" The man answered slowly. "I've heard about these two wolves already… I've heard, exactly the same thing…"

"What…?" Lina was surprised hearing this information. "From who?"

"Celia…" Validar replied. "She had a vision just once in her whole live, and it was very hard to outguess its meaning… She didn't know what to think about her vision, so she came to me for some advice…" The man said, Lina was now listening to him attentively.

"She said that she saw two wolves during her meditation, one with black fur, and the other with white fur. The animals were fighting in the forest, and in the end of her vision the white wolf won the fight…" Validar paused for a moment, and he looked shifty at his daughter. "She described her vision in the same words as you do Lina… It can't be a simple coincidence…"

"Mother… had the same dream?" Lina asked frowning. "How?"

"Actually, she had a vision, so in a way it was different… But I think that you and Celia saw the same thing…" Validar said still enwrapped in his thoughts.

He didn't know what to think about this convergence, between his wife's vision, and his daughter's strange dream… It was something unprecedented for the two different persons to have exactly the same vision. Something like this never happened before…

"How is this possible, father?" Lina questioned him.

"I don't know, girl…" The man admitted. "This is a phenomenon, which I've never heard about, before."

Lina just frowned seeing her father's bemusement. Even he didn't know what to think about her dream… It was just a normal nightmare for Lina, and she told Validar about it, just because she wanted to get it off her chest. But it was probably something much more important… The fact that Lina and her mother had the same vision was apparently… some kind of a problem for Validar.

"What did you say to mother when she told you about her vision? Do you know what it means?" The little girl asked.

"I have no idea…" The man answered slowly. "In the end I was unable to help her in outguessing this vision, because it was so mysterious… But Celia said that there are two wolves in her family crest, one wolf is black, and another is white… I just concluded that it has something to do with her family, but nothing more."

"Do you think so?" Lina said thoughtfully, biting her lip in the same time. "For me it makes no sense at all, but I have not too much experience with visions. So maybe you're right? Maybe this is the reason why mother and I saw the same thing…? Maybe it's because we are family?"

"I don't know, Lina…" Validar said again, shaking his head. "But I'm going to give you the same advice as I gave to Celia back then…" He bowed to Lina's eye level, and he placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "Try to meditate over this vision. It will probably return to you, and maybe then you will be able to outguess its meaning."

"Wouldn't it be easier, to just go to sleep and have that dream again?" The girl asked with ironical smile on her face.

"No…" Validar denied. "It would be better if you just do what I'm telling you. Such things are always more clear, and vivid during meditation, than during flimsy dream."

"I-if you say so…" Lina shuttered.

The perspective of meditation was not too appealing for her. She could still remember how painful the consequences of such practices are… Lina didn't like meditation, but in the other hand, her first vision was a very… interesting experience.

She just set her eyes on the ground, and she started to reconsider everything again.

"I think, I should ask mother for her opinion, first." Lina said quietly. "Maybe she will be able to help me on this matter if you can't… I will ask her about this vision when we will return…"

Validar was just staring at Lina with stern expression of his face.

When will you finally realize, that you'll never see your mother again, child? If someone has to help you in outguessing the meaning of that vision, it will be me… You don't need Celia anymore. Now, you've got me, only me…

These were Validar's thoughts, but he didn't said anything out loud, it was still too soon to tell Lina something like this… No, not yet… She's still not ready…

* * *

The third day in march was probably the worst for Lina, she was just unable to take this all anymore…

She was so… so exhausted… Every step was hard for her to take, her head ached terribly and what is probably the strangest she had… chills. Lina had chills in the middle of desert, in the place as hot as hell. She was feeling ill.

The girl knew that something is definitely wrong with her, but until now she didn't say even one word to inform her father about this. She didn't want to cause any problems during their journey, especially that she wanted it herself… She was sure that if she will tell Validar about her bad state, he will be angry at her.

Lina was repeating to herself to just hold on, and go further, but it was practically impossible for her to go. Her steps were wobbly and insecure, her body was shaking in fever, and she even had scotoma… It was too much for the girl to endure. Lina wasn't exactly sure what is happening with her, but she had enough.

"F… father…" She said weakly with her voice shaking.

The man stopped suddenly, alarmed by her strange, weak voice, and when he looked at Lina his eyes widened in fear. The girl's skin was as red as fire.

"I'm not… feeling… well…" She just mumbled and then she closed her eyes.

"Lina!" Validar shouted, and he caught her right before her fall to the ground.

"Lina!" Her father called again, but there was no response. The man was holding a limp body in his arms. The girl lost consciousness…

He was trying to revive her but without any effect, it was impossible to awake her. Validar noticed that Lina has a high fever, and there are drops of swat on her face, and in addition she is so red, and her muscles are weak…

Validar looked at his daughter with his eyes full of pure horror. He knew these signs; Lina has a sunstroke, a critical one, and her life is in danger…

"Damn…!" The man cursed loudly. "Damn!"

Validar pitched the tent, as quickly as he could, and he hid Lina inside, to save her from the ruthless sunrays. He lied her on the simple mat, and he took off her cloak and shirt. After that he made a cold compress for her to get rid of all this swat on her face and limbs. Lina was swatting from head to toe… It was bad, really bad…

"Master Grima, hold on…" Validar whispered, and he placed another wet compress on the girl's forehead.

He had the last reserve of water, and this water was used for drinking, but Validar didn't care anymore. The most important thing for him was to keep the vessel of the Fell Dragon alive, no matter the cost.

Validar was bustling around Lina like a mad man. He was changing her compresses once per a few minutes, and he was trying to give her something to drink, but the girl was still unconsciousness, so there was no any reaction from her.

"Why haven't I noticed it sooner?" The man started to blame himself. "She was looking bad yesterday, and she didn't say anything since this morning! I should have known, that something is wrong with her!" Validar exclaimed in frustration.

He just couldn't bear the awareness that he failed the vessel. He was not good enough in taking care of her. This time, he was reckless… Lina should drink more often and they should do more stops on their way to let her rest. After all, Lina is still a small frail child… and Validar failed her… he failed master Grima!

But it wasn't the time for self-pity. The man knew that he have to act quickly if he want to cure the girl.

He need water, a lot of cold water to somehow cool Lina's burning body, and it was the first problem… They had water but only to drink, and it was definitely not enough to reduce the girl's temperature. Besides, Lina's state was really serious. Validar didn't know if he will be able to help her all by himself. It would be for the best if there would be a healer to cure Lina with magic. But where could he find a healer in the middle of the desert?

Validar was desperate, this whole situation was quite helpless… He was holding his head in both of his hands and he started thinking intensively.

There is a village, two hours away from here, but he can't take Lina there with so high temperature… It would be far, far too dangerous…

The man quaked in sudden realization. His brother told him something similar before he and Lina left Mediuth city… Xerxes warned him, about the risk but Validar didn't listened.

"That bastard was right…" He mumbled to himself. "I hate it when Xerxes is right!"

In the end Validar concluded that the best way to save Lina, is to leave her in the tent, go to the village and persuade a healer to come back there with him… But he didn't liked his own plan.

The idea of leaving the vessel of Grima alone is such dangerous state was terrifying and terrible, but he was unable to come out with anything better. If he won't bring here a healer, she might even die…

"Fa… father…" Validar heard Lina's weak voice, and he immediately turned his attention at her.

The girl slowly opened her eyes, and blinked a few times. Her eyes were muzzy because of the fever.

"I'm… ill…" The girl pointed out obviousness.

"You've got a sunstroke…" Validar explained. "Your body lost the ability to cool itself, and you have a high fever now… Here, drink some water." The man said nervously, giving her a waterbag.

Lina slowly raised her frazzled body, and sat down on the mat. Then she took the waterbag from her father's hand and she drained the whole water from it, at one blow.

When the girl stopped drinking, she grimaced in a gesture of disgust. "This water is warm…" Lina said quietly. "Yuck…"

"Is it?" The man asked surprised, and he tasted some of the liquid himself. Lina was right, the water wasn't cold and refreshing… It was warm and tasteless…

"Damn it all…" The man mumbled under his breath. He realized that he won't be able to cool Lina's body with such water.

Validar looked at his daughter with worried expression. She was lying on the mat with her eyes hidden under her arm. She was breathing weakly, and groaning in pain.

"Lina, listen…" Her father said to her. "You need a special treatment to feel better, and I'm going to bring here a healer to cure you from this disease… You just have to hold on until I'll return."

The girl gasped in panic. "No… please, don't leave me alone…" She begged Validar, grabbing his hand in the same time.

"I don't like it too…" The man admitted. "But you need a professional help."

"But you said that it is sunstroke…" The girl said with her voice shaking. "I know what sunstroke is… the little children like me… are dying because of this illness… What if I die when you will be away?"

"Don't even think about it!" The man exclaimed, squeezing his daughter's marked hand. "You will become a god, and you will never die!"

"I… don't…" Lina started, but Validar interrupted her.

"Yes you will! You cannot die now! I will never let you die!" Her father shouted in panic. "Just give me some time, and I will get a help master!"

"But…" Lina shuttered. "I'm scared… My whole body hurts… and I'm weak… Please father, don't leave me… I don't want to be alone…"

"I'll be back before you realize it…" Validar affirmed her. "And, everything will be alright."

"No, father… I will die if you leave me now… Stay with me, please… please… please…" The girl begged him squeezing his hand even tighter. "Don't leave me alone… Don't leave me alone… please…" She repeated in her fever.

"I have to Lina… I'm unable to help you alone." The man said with chagrin.

He placed his hand on his daughter's eyes, and he chanted a spell to put the girl back to sleep. This way she won't be able to stop him from leaving…

Validar looked at the vessel of Grima with his eyes full of fear. He has never been as scared as now. "Hold on my Lord…" The man said quietly. "I will save you, and the girl who is serving you as your body…"

Before Validar left, he cast a powerful hex on the entrance of their tent. It was a trap for the potential intruders who might come here during his absence. He just can't risk that somebody would bother Lina in such dangerous state...

"Hold on master Grima… Hold on…" The Great Priest mumbled the last time, before he disappeared in the shadows of the teleport spell.

* * *

**The end of chapter 13!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. The Two Wolves

The young woman went through the desert, whistling cheerfully to herself in the same time. Despite the fact that it was a hot day, she had a big, and heavy pitcher of water to deliver, and still long way to go, before she will reach her destination she had a good mood. It was just her personality, she was cheerful all the time.

She knew her way very well, she was going through this route every day the whole year round, and it was always the same… But today something has changed in the scenery all of the sudden…

The woman squinted her eyes to see it better. There was a small brown point on the horizon before her. The stranger was sure that that brown point was not there yesterday.

"Oh… What do we have here?" The young woman mumbled under her breath, and she immediately hastened.

She decided to investigate that thing whatever it would be, after all, it is the desert and every small change in the scenery is intriguing.

She had to stray from her road a bit, to take a closer look at the place, but it didn't matter for the stranger. Her natural curiosity was always stronger than her sanity.

After a few minutes she approached the brown point, which turned out to be a rather big tent in very good state… it was either rarely used, or brand new.

"How odd…" The woman said placing her pitcher on the ground, to let her arms rest for a few moments. "To pitch the tent on the desert when it's pretty close to our village… It's very rare for the travelers to stay in such place… they should stay in our town instead of camping here in the middle of nowhere…" The young woman was thinking out loud. "Maybe those people are lost, or something? I should speak with them." She said to herself and she approached the entrance of the tent.

"Good afternoon!" The woman exclaimed to announce her presence. "Is anybody here?" She asked, but her only response was silence.

She just frowned, a bit surprised. This tent was apparently abandoned, and it was even more suspicious. The woman took a few steps ahead, and after a moment of hesitation she decided to enter the tent.

But when she set her foot inside of it, great pain took control over her body, and her knees buckled suddenly as if she was thunderstruck. The intruder fell to the ground in shock, and she was unable to stand up anymore. She panicked, at the first moment but after a short while she pulled her thoughts together.

The woman concluded that it is some kind of hex that works on her right now, and she cannot help but smirk despite her bad position. She was always very good on removing hexes, so it was like a challenge for her.

She mumbled a few words under her breath, and she made a weak gesture with her hands shaking.

Admittedly, the hex was very powerful, but the young woman was able to finally fight it off after three more attempts.

When she at last got rid of the nasty spell she sighed deeply in relief. The newcomer was now sure that whatever is inside of this tent it must be very precious thing.

There was nothing on the stranger woman's way anymore, so she entered the tent with a small smile of satisfaction on her face.

At first glance the tent seemed to be completely empty. There was no any treasures or anything like it here, not even regular things… nothing… just a lot of sand, and air…

The woman just bit her lip. She was puzzled, she didn't know, what to think about this all anymore.

And then she heard a strange sound behind her back, it was something like a weak wheeze… a breath.

She turned her eyes in that direction, and she held her own breath for a while, when she realized what is the source of that sound.

"Oh, gods…" She finally cough out quietly.

There was a little child, a girl laying on the simple mat like a corpse. Her face was as red as the blood itself, she was covered in swat, and she was breathing very weakly.

It was obvious that the girl is in critical state, and she has not too much strength to fight for her own life anymore. A few more moments, and she will die…

"Oh, gods… gods!" The woman exclaimed again sitting down beside the ill girl. She examined the diseased kid closely, and she placed her hand on the child's forehead to check out her temperature. She trembled in horror when she did this, the ill girl's skin was as hot, as if she was literally burning alive…

The stranger recognized that illness. She knew that it is sunstroke, and if she didn't do anything to help, the child before her eyes will die in the matter of minutes.

The stranger woman stood up, and she looked at the entry of the tent with her eyes full of precariousness. She was hesitating but just for a few seconds. After all, human's life is much more important than any obligation, or deal…

She run away from the tent in great hurry, and after just a short while she returned with the big pitcher of water in her arms. The woman filled her hands with the water and she gushed it out on the child's face to cool down her forehead.

It was just the first step. To heal that ill girl, the stranger must cool down her whole body, and use a lot of water in order to stabilize the girl's state… But the woman already made her decision. She knew what she have to do…

"Don't worry kid…" She whispered to the unconsciousness child. "I'll take care of you…"

* * *

Lina was running away in great panic. The girl didn't know how she ended up in this dangerous situation, she only knew that she have to run.

She was somewhere in the gloomy-looking forest covered by deep fog. Lina was even not able to see the way before her eyes, so she was constantly encountered some impediments on her road. It were mainly tall trees blocking her way, and roots protruded from the ground.

Lina already tripped so many times, and she had so many bruises because of that, that her whole body ached terribly. She was feeling horrible in general, and she was unable to breathe normally. The girl was in bad state, but she didn't care. She just wanted to run away as far as it's possible, after all she was persuaded by a beast.

She could still hear the scary growls of the dangerous animal chasing after her, and she could nearly feel its breath on her neck…

I have to get out of here. – Lina thoughts to herself. – I have to run, run, run… - She was thinking, losing her anyways weak breath.

She turned her head to look behind, and she saw the monster which was after her this whole time.

The gigantic black wolf, with fearsome red eyes covered in blood, and with its jaw full of slobber was running after the girl with its eyes full of blood thirst. That wolf was mad, Lina was sure of it.

She was trying to speed up, but her body was too weak to run faster. The little girl just gulped when she realized that her strength will soon fade away completely.

"Help, help, help…" Lina started begging for some salvation, but in the same time she knew that it will not come.

After some time of this chase, she tripped over a small rock which was lying on the ground, and she fell flat on her face. The girl groaned loudly, trying to stand up again, but it was too late… The dangerous beast which was after Lina, finally catch up with her, and it jumped right on her chest with great impact. Lina could nearly hear her bones crushed under the weight of the fearsome black wolf.

The girl cannot help but scream loudly in pain. It was a strange feeling, as if icy cold wave of water suddenly overflowed her body. Lina was in shock in that moment. It was all painful… it was just unbearable…

She blinked a few times, and then she set her eyes on the red eyed monster. It was just staring at her with its eyes full of fury, and it was growling loudly at her. The girl didn't know what to do. She was unable to move, and not only because she was in fact weight down by the black wolf's gigantic bulk… no… She was also paralyzed by her own fear.

"Leave me… Please, leave me alone…" It was the only thing that Lina was able to do. Her only option was to beg this monster for mercy.

To Lina's great surprise the fearsome beast made very uncommon noise… It was a sound similar to laugher.

Then the gigantic wolf opened its jaw, and Lina saw its teeth already tinted by blood, she apparently wasn't the first victim of this monster… The fearsome beast yowled loudly and then it attacked Lina to bite thought her neck.

The girl just closed her eyes, and gritted her teeth… and then darkness completely enshrouded her.

"FINALLY! TIME FOR VENGEANCE!"Lina heard a man's voice shouting in horrifying joy.

* * *

"Waaaahhhh!" The girl screamed in horror.

She got up suddenly, in panic and she could feel that something heavy just fell from her forehead.

Only then Lina opened her eyes, and blinked, still in confusion. The little girl was very surprised when she was finally revived. She was no longer in the scary-looking forest, but in the tent which she was sharing with father during their journey through the desert.

Lina hid her face in both of her hands, and she sighed in relief.

"It was a dream…" She said to herself, to calm down a little. "It was just a dream…"

"Thank the gods! Finally!" Some unknown woman thrown her arms around Lina to put her into tight hug.

The girl just gasped, and her eyes widened in great surprise, this woman was definitely squeezing her too tight. This situation was very uncomfortable, but unfortunately Lina was too weak to do anything in protest.

"Let go of me…" The little one just mumbled quietly. "You're crushing my bones…"

The woman gasped loudly in fear, and she immediately released Lina from this painful hug. She backed down from the girl, and she raised her both hands showing Lina her open palms in an unspoken gesture of apologize. It was as if the woman was trying to say 'I won't touch you anymore' without using words.

"I'm sorry little girl…" The woman said a bit embarrassed, after a long while of tense silence. "No offence, I've had no intentions to hurt you or scare you I just…" She paused for a moment to take a breath. "People are always saying that I'm too expansive but I'm just so glad you're awake for a while I was thinking you're finished and dead but oh gods I was fortunately mistaken."

Lina's first impression about this woman was that she's talking too quickly, too nervous, and too much. The little one had a problem with understanding her speech, because she was speaking so fast. But the girl didn't dare to criticize this stranger's way of talking. One glace around, was enough for Lina to understand that this nervous woman, just saved her life.

First of all, Lina's cloths were completely wet as if she took a bath with them on, and her chest was covered in cold compresses. She was not swatting so much anymore, her skin was no longer so red, and her temperature dropped a lot.

The girl took a closer look at her savior. It was a young woman, probably just a few years after her twenties. She had long, and wavy orange hair combed into a ponytail. She also had a pair of big beautiful violet eyes, little nose, and some freckles on her cheeks. There was something adorable on her face, it was just that… The woman was making an impression of an easygoing person despite her nervousness and fast way of speaking.

"You saved me… aren't you?" Lina finally addressed the young woman.

"I suppose so…" The stranger said with a wide smile on her face. "Hooray for me!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

Lina cannot help but burst out laughing very weakly. "Hooray for you my savior!" The girl nodded with small smile. "Could you honor me with your name?"

"Oh, right…" The woman made a strange grimace, as if she just realized that she didn't introduced herself yet. "I'm Adel of Tormus village. Nice to meet you…" The woman said approaching Lina again, to shake hands with her.

The girl just smirked, and grabbed her savior's hand. "I'm Li…" She started, and she bit her tongue in the last moment.

Lina was just not sure how she should introduce herself. When they were in Nora village father introduced her with a false name, but it was weird when he was addressing her with a different name than her own… After a short while of hesitation she decided to tell the woman her real name. She concluded that she cannot lie to someone who, just saved her life.

"My name is Lina." She said firmly. "It is great pleasure to meet you, Miss Adel…"

"All pleasure is mine." The woman answered simply. "And since we are after the whole introducing, let me ask you one question, because it's bothering me from the very beginning…" Adel started openly. "Why are you in such strange situation, Lina?"

"Strange? How strange?" The girl asked dully.

"I can't believe you're asking!" Adel raised her brows completely astonished. "I'm asking you, what are you doing here, in abandoned tent, in the middle of desert, in such dangerous physical state? And why on earth are you here alone? Where are your parents, or caretakers?"

Now it was Lina's turn to be surprised. "I don't understand…" She said slowly. "Aren't you the physician, whom Validar brought here to heal me? And by the way, where is he?"

"Where is who?" The woman asked with puzzled face.

"My father..." The girl said looking around carefully. "The last thing I remember is when he said that he have to go and find some healer to cure me, but after that… nothing…" Lina suddenly felt great pain in her temples, and she took her head in both of her hands.

"My head hurts…" She pointed out, groaning quietly.

"It's obvious, you're not fully recovered yet. For now you're still very weak." Adel said with her voice full of concern. "Please, lie down, and try not to move too much."

"I won't…" Lina mumbled and she did exactly what the woman told her to do. For some time, she was lying idly on the mat, and she was just looking dully at the space around her in silence.

Meantime the woman took something from the ground, and she placed it gently on Lina's forehead. The girl cannot help but sighed loudly in great relief, it was a compress; very cold, and very nice…

"There…" Adel said with a smile still plastered to her face. "It fell from your head when you waked up so suddenly, but I think you should keep it like this for a few more moments."

"Yeah… I think so too…" Lina whispered. "But miss Adel…" She started again after a short moment. "Where my father is now?"

The woman just shook her head. "I don't know about who you're talking about… I don't know anything about your dad."

Lina made a strange face. "Then why are you here?" She asked. "How did you get here? How did you knew that I need help?"

"I didn't know." The woman said simply. "It is all just a coincidence, I was around, and I saw this tent. It's very rare to see one in the place like this so I wanted to check it out, and I found here nobody else but you in fever."

Lina just looked shifty at the big pitcher which was standing nearby. The sand around it was clearly wet.

"You were accidentally around… with the pitcher full of water?" The girl said weakly pointing her index finger at the thing. "And you're saying, it is just a coincidence? I don't believe in such coincidences… Tell me how did you found out about me? Are you one of the Grimleal? Did Validar ordered you to follow us this whole time, and watch over me? Did he told you to take care of me when he'll be away? Come on, admit it, you can be honest with me."

Instead of answering, the woman just took a closer look at Lina, and frowned. "What are you talking about? It makes no sense."

She gently run her fingers through the girl's hair.

"You poor thing, it looks like you have a fever again, your head is still too warm. It's probably delirium…" Adel said, biting her lip. "You should drink something to feel better."

Seeing the woman's behavior, Lina immediately concluded that she was mistaken. Miss Adel is not her father's servant, she's probably not even a Grimleal… She was really surprised by Lina's words, and she apparently didn't even understood her question. And besides… Lina doubted that any Grima's believer would dare to call her a 'poor thing' instead of 'Lady', or 'your greatness' or some other strange title like that.

"I should stop with all these suspicions…" Lina whispered to herself. "It's almost paranoia… But I cannot help it, since I left mother, I have a feeling that everyone are lying to me…"

Miss Adel approached the pitcher, and she looked around as if she was in searching for something. "I'm sure I saw one, somewhere around here…" The woman mumbled quietly to herself.

Then her eyes stopped on something half buried in the sand. Lina looked at it curiously, and she found out that it is the waterbag which her father gave to her to drink that tasteless warm water.

"There it is!" Adel exclaimed happily.

She pulled the waterbag out of the sand, and she cleaned it a little. After that she dipped the thing inside of the pitcher, and when it was already full she passed the container towards Lina.

"Please, drink some water…" She encouraged the little girl. "You will feel better after that."

Lina looked shifty at the waterbag, she was expecting that this water will be warm too, but she knew that since she has a sunstroke, she should drink as much as she could, to rehydrate her dried organism.

She took a plentiful sip of water, and when the liquid flowed through her throat, the girl sighted in joy.

It was the most delicious water which Lina had in her mouths ever! She probably had such feeling just because her body was dried to the last limit, and she was thirsty like never before, but still… This water was just so tasty; it was refreshing, clean and cold like the ice itself.

Lina drink the whole content of the waterbag at one blow, and she smiled widely to herself.

"That water…" The girl said slowly. "It was cold although we are on the desert, and it's hot practically everywhere around here. How did you do that? How did you managed to keep such low temperature of the water in this hell?"

The woman gracefully run her hand through her hair, there were also sparks of pure proudness in her eyes.

"This, is all thanks to my amazing magic skills!" Adel declared. "I myself, made a special hex to keep the content of this pitcher cold no matter what! Even if you would pour the boiled water inside of this pitcher, it will also become cold in the matter of seconds!"

"So… Is this pitcher, actually… cursed?" Lina asked, trying to touch that thing, but the pitcher was just a bit too far from her to examine it empirically.

"I just cast a spell on it to make the water inside, more refreshing, so I wouldn't exactly call it a curse. Curses are to hurt people, or to transform them into frogs… In general to do nasty things to the others… I personally don't like such things, I prefer to use hexes in a different way, good way…"

Lina looked at the woman with gentle eyes. "You are very nice person, Miss Adel."

To Lina's amusement the woman's face turned a bit red when she said that. "I'm not…" Adel denied a little embarrassed. "…And by the way, maybe you want another drink?" She asked Lina.

The girl was just staring at the pitcher wishfully for a long while but in the end she just shook her head.

"I don't want to overuse your kindness too much…" Lina said quietly. "All this water belongs to you. You don't have to waste it to imbue me anymore. I'm alright… really."

Adel just laugh shortly in response. "Don't be so modest kid!" She exclaimed. "In such pity state, you need this water much more, than Helmut."

"Helmut?"

"The guy who is living alone in the middle of desert in an old dirty tent. I'm bringing him some water every day to help him survive, but he's not even grateful to me… He is always complaining on me… so don't worry about this weird recluse…" The woman crossed her arms on her chest. "I'm sure he will be fine even without my precious water."

"A man is living alone somewhere in the middle of desert?" Lina asked curiously. "For what reason somebody would do such a thing?"

"He's our local… anchorite." The woman answered her in a strange reverie. "He's afraid to live among the people, so he chose to exist alone on the desert. The only persons which Helmut tolerate as his company are my mentor, and me, so we're trying to make his life easier as much as we could… "

Lina wanted to ask Adel about this strange man more, but something suddenly interrupted her.

The girl had a feeling that someone is coming to take her from this place. The feeling was very strong, and familiar, Lina knew very well who it is.

"My father will be back soon…" The girl said dully. "He's very close…"

"Huh?" The woman gasped a bit surprised. "How do you know?"

Lina looked at her with strange emptiness in her eyes. "Trust me… I just know such things… He's coming to take me."

"There must be a strong bound between you two then…" Adel said quietly. "I've heard about such things before, if there are a lot of warm feelings between the two people, a mental bound is forming… You love your father very much aren't you, Lina?"

The girl cannot help but burst out laughing discretely. It was so ironical… There really is a connection between her and Validar, but it definitely has nothing to do with love. Lina was rather trying not hate that man, and she had no any 'warm feelings' for him.

"I wouldn't exactly called it 'love'… I just get used to my father, and that's all…"

"You… get used to him…?" The young woman asked, not sure what to think about Lina's words. "I don't understand…"

"I don't like him, we are just on journey together. But the true is that my father is a ruthless and… an odd man…" Lina answered her. "In fact I think you should leave now, Miss Adel… I'm not sure what he will do, if he would find a stranger here. He might be angry at you…"

"W-what are you saying?" Adel shuttered. "Your father should thank me for taking care of you."

"Yeah… Anyone else would have done so…" Lina admitted.

"So what's the problem?"

The girl suddenly felt Validar's presence, much closer than just a second ago. He was close… now he was just a few meters away from her.

It looks like he used teleport spell this time… - Lina thoughts to herself frowning.

"Well, we'll see how he will react… about now…" The girl said turning her eyes towards the tent's entry.

Adel also noticed a silhouette of a man standing in the entrance.

When the man set his eyes on the unknown woman he frowned in anger, and before she was able to react he appeared in front of her with a dark energy formed in his hand. He was ready to strike right on the woman's head in every moment.

"How did you get here you wench?!" He asked sternly with venom in his voice. "How dare you bother my master?! Who are you?!"

Adel was just standing here dumbfounded, with her mouths opened widely, and her eyes set on the dark spell pointed at her head. She didn't expect such behavior from this man at all… and it all happened so suddenly...

Lina gasped in fear too, in fact she was expecting that Validar will be alarmed, and angry seeing an unknown person by her side. But she didn't know that he will be ready to attack Adel so quickly, without even second thought.

This man… - Lina was thinking, gritting her teeth. – …really is unpredictable.

"Father, stop it…" Lina said grabbing him by the flap of his cloak to have his attention. "Miss Adel helped me… She helped me survive…" She said dully.

When Validar heard the girl's voice he gushed his spell, and he immediately turned his whole attention at Lina. He was very surprised; it was as if he just realized that his daughter is awake.

"How are you feeling?" He asked quickly. "Do you still have fever? How is your body condition?" He questioned her nervously.

The girl was also surprised by his attitude. His normally cold, and empty eyes were now full of fear, it looks like he was really worried about her.

"I'm fine… Thanks to her…" Lina said pointing at the young woman, who was still standing like a stony figure on her place. Validar surprised her so much, that she was afraid to move.

The man just sent a stern look towards Adel, and he was staring at her for a long while. The woman gulped loudly when she met his eyes, there was something gloomy, and creepy about this man.

When Validar finally concluded that Adel is not any danger for Lina, he decided to… ignore her presence.

"I brought here, a very skilled cleric. She will come to us soon, so don't worry anymore my dear…" He said to his daughter. "You will be fine…"

"Yeah… I hope so…" Lina whispered. "Thank you for all your efforts…"

"For your sake…" Validar said looking directly in her eyes. "I'm ready to do anything."

He finally calmed down, seeing that the vessel's condition is no longer so dangerous, his face was again stony, without any emotions.

During this quick exchange of words between father and daughter, Adel finally managed to emerge from her first shock. She was now angry at Validar for his… tactlessness, and violent attitude.

"Who do you think you are, to jump on people like this, without any reason? What a terrible behavior!" She exclaimed in anger. "Are you crazy?! I just saved Lina's life, so you should be grateful, and at least thank me!"

Validar budged suddenly when he heard the woman's outburst, and he slowly turned his head to look sternly at her.

"How…?" He asked slowly with his voice cold. "How do you know her name?"

Adel gasped when she looked at these stern, and chilly eyes again. That man's stare was just impossible to bear for long, so after just a few seconds, the woman turned her head in completely different direction.

"She told me her name herself… It's only natural, isn't it?" She mumbled, not sure what Lina's father could mean by such stupid question.

Validar just slowly shook his head, and his sent a schooled look towards his daughter. The girl just gulped in response, his angry eyes were saying that she did something wrong. She probably shouldn't introduce herself with her real name after all…

"I left a powerful hex on the entrance…" Validar said, slowly approaching the woman. Adel in turn, unconsciously took a few steps back. "How did you avoid it?" The man questioned her.

"I don't I was under that hex's control for a while but I dispelled it after a few tries and I entered and then I found her." Adel said pointing her index finger on Lina.

She's speaking too fast again… - Lina was thinking. – She's nervous, Validar is probably terrifying in her eyes… Well, I can't blame her, his face is a bit scary.

"You dispelled my hex?" Validar asked astonished.

This information was very surprising for him. After all, he knew his own power, and he knew that he has not too many equals in the matter of dark magic. Until now, the only people he knew who were able to dispel his hexes were Xerxes, and Celia… but nobody else.

Maybe this woman is not as harmless as I was thinking… - The man thoughts to himself. – I should have been more vigilant about her…

"So, are you saying that you entered this tent, which is not your property, without anyone's invitation? And you destroyed the trap which was protecting it just like that? Without even thinking about the consequences of such act?"

Adel panicked a little, when the man approached her; his aura was so cold, so dark, and so terrible… He was too close, and the young woman was unable to endure his presence. She even wanted to run away from him in that moment but unfortunately her legs didn't move.

"D-Don't come near me! Stay away!" Adel shouted nervously, taking a few more steps back.

"Who do you think you are, to come in, without anyone's permission? Don't you think that it's mean, and improper?" Validar said with schooling tone. "You're a very nosy woman, I should…"

"Father! That's enough!" Lina finally lost her nerves. She didn't know why Validar is so mean to Miss Adel but it was too much. She decided to intervene, and save her savior from this ruthless man.

"This woman saved my life!" Lina exclaimed. "She saved me! So you better leave her alone, or I won't forgive you!"

The girl gritted her teeth and groaned loudly, her head was aching, again. Lina was awake but the fact was, that her condition was still rather poor.

"Don't push yourself too much, daughter." He said dully to her.

"And you, don't be so arrogant to my life savior." Lina said irritated.

Validar just frowned and he looked strangely at his child, but Lina, as oppose to Miss Adel was not scared of him, so they were just staring at each other for a long time.

The young woman, didn't know what to do in this uneasy situation so she also said nothing, and tense silence fell in the tent.

Then, after a short moment they all heard someone's quick steps, and soon a tall woman with beautiful wavy long red hair, and dark-blue eyes came inside the tent. She had a Mend staff on her right hand and, she was holding stretcher under her left arm.

"Sir Wolfgang, are you here?" She asked quickly looking around a bit nervously. "You disappeared so suddenly…" She said when she set her eyes on Validar. "I was afraid that I won't find the right path without you."

"My, apologizes…" The man said with the nicest of his tones. "I was so worried about my daughter's condition… I left you alone to check on her as soon as possible. I'm sorry for leaving you behind." He addressed the newcomer, bowing a little.

"No, I understand…" The woman said slowly. "It's only natural that you were worried... And after all, I found my way, so it's okay."

Then she looked carefully at Lina. "I can see that your daughter is awake, that's good…" She said calmly, but then, she again turned her head towards Validar. There was a clear surprise on her face.

The man quickly understood that the woman's eyes are not set on him, but on the person standing behind his back… at the intruder.

"Adel?" The young cleric asked frowning in surprise.

"Kaia…" The other woman whispered quietly. "Sister!" Adel exclaimed a second latter, approaching the cleric in a blink of an eye.

She stopped paying any attention to Validar, and she forgot about the fear which was overwhelming her not so long ago.

"What are you doing here?" Adel asked placing her hands on her sister's shoulders.

"Me? I came because Sir Wolfgang asked me for help." Kaia said, looking directly at Validar. "He said that his little daughter is in critical state and he was begging me to save her nearly on his knees… You know me, I'm just unable to refuse to the people who need me."

"This guy…?" Adel mumbled with troubled expression. "Stay away from this man…" She said dully. "He's crazy… and creepy."

"Sister! It's rude!" Kaia said indignant. "How could you say such things about the person you just met?"

"But he jumped on me with the dangerous spell in hand without any reason, and he was totally rude to me first!" Adel was trying to defend herself.

The young cleric raised her brows in surprise. "Is that true sir Wolfgang?" She asked with worried tone.

"I'm afraid so, Lady Kaia." Validar admitted. "But it was just my first impulse… I saw an intruder beside by poor, ill, and defenseless daughter. I wanted to surprise this young Lady, and stop her from doing my dear Lina any harm…" He said smiling towards Kaia. "But I assure you, I've had no real intentions to hurt her. I just wanted to ask her a few questions, and that's all… I'm sorry if I scared you milady." He said to Adel, and he bowed gracefully before her.

The young woman was listening to these words in disbelief, and she was absolutely dumbfounded again.

It was as if this man… (Wolfgang is his name, if Adel understood well) It was as if he just changed into completely different person.

He was smiling at her now, he was speaking politely, and his eyes were full of embarrassment, and penitence. Even his aura has changed into a different one…

How did he do it? – Adel asked herself absolutely confused. – He was so gloomy, and scary a while ago, but now he appeared to be… nice. What's wrong with him?

She was sure that this man is simply acting. He wore a mask of a polite person, to deceive her, and Kaia, to make fools of them both… But Adel was not stupid, she knew what she has seen a while ago and she remembered what Lina told her, before this man entered the tent. She said that her father is a ruthless and weird man, and this is his real nature…

When Adel looked at the little girl again, she was just slowly shaking her head in disappointment.

Lina was very astonished by the fact that Validar can lie to the people with such ease. He was able to change his whole personality just to make an impression of a well-mannered man before the cleric he wanted to use… It was disturbing for Lina she didn't know how many times he was pretending a different person before her, and in that case… did she even know her father's true self?

"I won't trust him." Adel said dully to Kaia. "It's great that you want to help Lina, but this creepy man…" She cough out, looking defiantly at Validar. "Just keep him far away from me."

"Adel, don't be like this…" Kaia said calmly. "Sir Wolfgang just apologized to you. It was an unfortunate misunderstanding between you two, so don't be so stubborn and forgive him. He was just nervous because of his child's dangerous state…"

"That's not it!" Adel exclaimed irritated. "There is something nasty about him, but I'm not sure how to describe it to you…" The young woman reverie for a moment to find the right words. "It was his aura… His aura was so terrible a second ago, but now it changed… I have no idea how he did it but Kaia…" The young woman bowed to her sister's ear. "He's not the person you think he is." She whispered.

"Adel!" Kaia shouted outraged. "Sir Wolfgang…" The woman quickly addressed Validar. "I'm sorry for my sister's rude words, I don't know what gotten into her… Normally she's nice and cheerful…"

"It's okay Lady Kaia…" The man said with polite smile still on his face. "Some people are reacting on me in such way… It's just because I'm a sorcerer and my aura is indeed a bit gloomy, but I, myself am innocuous like a child. I would never harm you Lady Adel, I just wanted to scare you, nothing else."

"I'm not so naive to believe you." The woman answered him adamantly. "If Lina wouldn't stop you, you would probably blew my head away by now… So stay away from me!"

"If this is what you want then I would fulfill your wish milady…" Validar said with false calmness in his voice. "But you must know that I'm very sorry for my impulsive behavior, and my inconsiderateness towards you."

Adel said nothing in response. The fact that the man is suddenly trying to pretend somebody else was disgusting for her.

"Sister, I'm disappointed by your behavior…" Kaia said with schooling tone.

"Kaia… It's not like I'm going to chivvy you, or anything…" Adel said slowly to her sister. "But don't you think that instead of bothering yourself with my 'disappointing behavior' you should finally take care of Lina's health…"

At first moment Kaia made an angry expression, and she frowned. She didn't like the fact that her little sister is instructing her like this, but on second thought she realized that Adel is right, and there is no time to waste anymore.

"Good point…" Kaia just mumbled. She finally approached the diseased girl, and she set down beside her.

"Hello… Lina, isn't it?" The cleric asked, and the little girl just nodded weakly. "My name is Kaia and I'm going to heal your disease, so be a good girl, and let me examine you first, okay?"

Lina just smiled a little. "Don't worry Miss Kaia… I'm not going to protest, or cry, or impede your work in any way, I'll be good… Besides, Miss Adel helped me a lot already, she cooled me down with the water, and I'm feeling much better."

"Really? That's great." The woman said calmly.

She checked out Lina's temperature and she changed, her lying position. She also took a closer look at the compresses which were still covering the girl's chest, and head.

"Her temperature is not so high, she's a bit warm, but it is not dangerous to her life." Kaia smiled radiantly to her sister. "Good job Adel." She said petting her sibling's shoulder.

"I'm glad someone finally noticed my efforts…" Adel mumbled looking angry at Validar. She was still bearing a grudge against him, and she was still thinking that he should thank her for her hard working in taking care of Lina.

The man just crossed his arms on the chest and he was doing his best to ignore the annoying woman's glare. It was bad that Validar lost control over himself and he showed his power before the person he didn't know… Now it will be harder for him to pretend a normal, innocent commoner before her.

But what is even worse Adel as well as Kaia, are already knew his daughter's true name... Validar was not sure for how long he, and Lina will be able to travel incognito in such situation. After all somebody might outguess their real identities if those women will say the vessel's name in presence of somebody who is in service to the Fell Dragon, like for example a priest, or a priestess of Grima… The Fell Dragon's servants would probably figure it out quickly.

If the people would find out about Lina, and if the word about the vessel of the Fell Dragon would spread around the town then, some Ylissean spy might intercept this information, and then the enemy army would come… to kill Lina.

Validar shook his head to get rid of all these scary visions in his mind.

Something like this will not happen… - The man thoughts to himself – I'm just thinking too much… When Lina will get better I'm going to take her back to Mediuth city immediately, and without any discussions. Then she will be perfectly safe again.

"Yes…" Validar whispered quietly. "After everything what happened, it's definitely time to go back home."

"Did you say something?" Adel asked looking shifty at him.

"It's nothing…" Validar mumbled under his breath a little irritated. "I'm just worried."

"There is no need to worry so much, Sir." Kaia announced loudly. "As I said, your daughter's life is not in danger." She said, chanting a spell and using a Mend on Lina.

"Thank Grima…" The man whispered, and sighed in relief hearing the cleric's words.

The blue light which came out from the staff, jarred the girl's eyes a little, but it was not so bad, Lina could feel that some of her strength is returning to her… But unfortunately she was still not feeling perfect.

"But still, we should take Lina back to Tormus village and let my teacher take a closer look at her… You see, Sir…" Kaia said a bit embarrassed, when Validar looked strangely at her. "I might be a good cleric, but I'm still just an apprentice… Our mentor is much more experienced than me… He is running an infermery in the town, and I'm sure it would be better for your daughter's condition if we will take her there, and let her rest peacefully for a few days…"

"Few days…?" The man repeated dully like an echo.

"It's just my opinion." Kaia said quickly. "We'll see what Luther… I mean my teacher will say about it..."

Validar mumbled something to himself. He was clearly discontent with such course of actions, but after a moment, he just nodded in agreement.

"I see… If you think that it is the best thing to do, then I'm not going to argue milady, you are the expert here."

Adel just rolled her eyes hearing the man's nice words. "What a hypocrite…" She said quietly under her breath.

That waspish comment from her sister's mouths, annoyed Kaia.

"By the way, Adel…" She started slowly. "Shouldn't you be with Helmut right now? If you won't come, he will be angry at you… again."

The young woman just gulped in response. "Well I should but I never reached to his place I noticed this tent in my way and I wanted to speak with its inhabitants but then I found Lina in fever and I concluded that I should use the water which Helmut should receive to save Lina's life because she was in such pity and dangerous state and it was her limit and she would even die and I wanted to help her and…"

"Miss Adel, calm down!" Lina suddenly interrupted the woman in her incomprehensible and unclear speech. "Really… I don't want to be rude, but you're speaking so quickly that I can't understand what you're saying at all. What's wrong?"

The woman fell silent for a while, and she started to rub the back of her head in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry…" She finally coughed out. "It's just happens, every time when I have to explain myself before someone… I don't know why…"

"I… I see…" Lina nodded a little surprised, but she didn't say anything more.

Kaia just smiled to her sister. "Don't worry Adel…" She said calmly. "You did the right thing."

The other woman just set her eyes on the ground, and her cheeks become a bit red. Kaia smiled even wider seeing this, but Validar just rolled his eyes, and he growled quietly. He started to lose his patience, they should take care Lina instead of chatting here.

"Alright! Enough talk!" Kaia suddenly exclaimed, as if she was reading Validar's mind. "Let's help our girl!"

"Sir Wolfgang…" The young cleric addressed Lina's father. "We should move your daughter on the stretcher. Could you help me?"

"Of course." Validar said without hesitation in his voice, and he quickly approached Lina to take her in his arms.

"I can do it by myself!" Lina protested. "I can go, and lie down on the stretcher without your help."

"You shouldn't…" Kaia shook her head. "In your state, movements are inadvisable, and unhealthy."

"But…" Lina was trying to say something but Validar quickly interrupted her.

"No 'buts' daughter." He said adamantly. "You hear Lady Kaia, you just can't push yourself too much in such state."

The girl bit her lip in frustration, but she knew that the man is right.

"Yes, father…" Lina nodded with sad face.

She wasn't protesting anymore, and she allowed Kaia and Validar to carefully lay her down on the stretcher.

Soon they were all ready to depart. All four of them left the tent, and they turned their steps towards Tormus village.

* * *

Validar volunteer to teleport everyone, and makes their way shorter. The women thought, that it is a great idea, and the man immediately used the spell.

Unfortunately Validar's magic was not enough to transport them directly to the village… It was… a bit closer, but still far away.

It is all because, he was so worried about the vessel of Grima, and he was running around the town for half of a day, desperately trying to find some help… Because of this all, Validar was exhausted not only physically but also mentally. He was just unable to focus, and flow mana through his body normally, and it affected badly on his magical abilities.

Seeing the man's embarrassment over his failure spell Kaia just said that he shouldn't be worried about it, and that it isn't a problem. Lina was trying to not burst out laughing, over this whole issue, and Adel just waved her hand in a gesture of resign.

They had no other choice, then to walk the rest of their way on foot.

They all went through the desert in absolute silence, and the situation was rather… tense.

Validar and Kaia were holding Lina's stretcher together, while Adel was going after the 'suspicions man' to observe closely his every move. She, was keeping a safe distance from him, and it was obvious that she still did not trust him.

Lina was impressed by the fact that her father was unable to pull the wool over the young woman's eyes. After all, he has a great ability of… fooling people around, and his lies were usually convincing… But apparently Miss Adel was too smart to be fooled by Validar's 'apology', and his pretty words…

It seems that Miss Adel can recognize it when somebody is… a fake… - Lina thought to herself. – For that… I like her.

The little girl noticed that the sun is as ruthless as always, and her body become a bit too warm again… Lina just hid her eyes under the hand, and she sighed quietly. The sunrays were blinding, and it was annoying.

The girl just closed her eyes, and she started breathing calmly, and before she realized it, she accidentally fell asleep.

* * *

She was laying under the tree, and just looking on the sky above her. Lina smiled a little… this place was very nice… The air was clear, the sun was shining nicely, and there was just an open field of green, fresh grass before her. Lina yawned lazily, and she ensconce herself on the ground. It was a beautiful day… In that dream she had no any problems, and nothing to worry about.

But then something suddenly disturbed the girl's peace. Lina heard a quiet rustle on the grass… At first she just wanted to ignore it, but the sound become louder, and closer, it disturbed Lina so she slowly raised her head, and looked at the direction where the sound was coming from.

Lina yawned quietly again, and she rubbed her eyes a little. She saw a big white wolf with beautiful golden eyes, sitting on the grass and staring at her from some distance. The girl recognized the animal… She saw it once before, but back then, the wolf was covered in its own blood, and fighting against the other dark furry beast…

Lina gasped loudly, and she started trembling in fear, she didn't know what she should expect from this white monster. The little girl didn't want to accidentally upset it, or anger it, she knew that her one wrong move would be enough for the white wolf to jump on her and tear her apart. So Lina just froze, in hope that if she will not move, and if she will pretend that she's not even here, then maybe the white monster will leave her alone…

Unfortunately for her the result was quite oppose, instead of walking away, the white wolf started to come closer to the girl very calmly, and slowly.

Lina just shut her eyes, and groaned quietly, when the golden eyed animal approached her. It was very close, and it started to sniff curiously around the girl.

Stay away from me… don't attack me… - She was thinking in panic, yet she didn't say anything out loud.

The wolf just sat down in front of Lina, and it woofed to her in a friendly way.

Lina slowly opened her eyes, still trembling, and when she looked at the animal, she realized that it is not her enemy. It was just looking curiously at her, as if she was some kind of phenomena. Then it carefully putted its head under Lina's hand, and it scraped its fur against the girl's skin. It seems like the wolf just wanted some attention.

"Hey…" The little girl said weakly. "You're nicer than I suspected. Do you need someone for company? A friend?" She asked, petting the animal a little. "Are you lonely?"

At first, the wolf was delighted by the fact that Lina is petting it so much, it was even gently licking her cheeks… Yet, after some time of all these caresses, the white wolf started to sniff Lina's hands… And its whole attitude has suddenly changed when the white animal lay its nose on the girl's artery… It sniffed Lina's hand, and her veins again… and again… and again, as if it can't believe its own nose…

The golden eyed wolf suddenly, and out of blue recoiled from the girl, and it started to growl loudly, and ominously at her. It was now standing before Lina in offensive stance, and it was ready to attack her.

But the little one didn't know what occurred such sudden change of mood in her new 'friend's' behavior, and she was not content of it at all.

"What is it?" She asked trying to touch the wolf again, and appease it. "Did I do something wrong?"

Seeing that Lina's hand is closer and closer, the wolf was trying to quickly bite her arm before the girl's fingers will reach its fur. Lina retract her hand just in time, to somehow avoid the bloody injury, but she was very disappointed.

"So you just wanted to attack me, after all!" She exclaimed with tears in her eyes. "Bad dog! I mean… Evil…" Lina shuttered. "Evil wolf! Leave me alone! Both of you! You, and this other one as well! Why are you attacking me?!"

Of course Lina never expected any response from a simple animal, she just fall to the ground and she started crying quietly. "Stop persecuting me…" She whispered with remorse in her voice.

The wolf was staring at the little girl with strange eyes… Maybe it is sounds weird, but these eyes were full of puzzlement… and concern.

The animal calmed down a little, and it slowly approached Lina again.

"Go away!" The girl shouted at it, but the white wolf didn't resign. It started to yelp quietly, as if it was trying to apologize, and it started to lick her hands again.

"Get lost!" The little one exclaimed in anger.

The wolf backed down from her a bit, but it stopped and sat down a meter away from Lina. It was looking carefully at her as if it was waiting for something.

"Are you deaf? Go away!" Lina shouted, and she stood up from the ground. She had scary expression on her face, she wanted to get rid of the animal, but she didn't know how…

"Huh?" Lina exclaimed again completely astonished. "How is this possible?" She asked looking at the mysterious animal with puzzled face.

She suddenly found herself… on the cemetery… She was standing in the middle of a narrow pathway. The tree and the field of grass disappeared, and now there were just a lot of graves around her.

"What's going on?" She mumbled under her breath.

The white wolf approached her, and it woofed quietly.

"_Come…" _Lina heard a man's voice from some undefined direction.

The wolf took a few steps ahead, but it stopped for a while, and it was waiting for the girl to join.

"_Come…" _The voice repeated louder, and Lina took a step towards the white animal.

"Alright…" She said quietly. "I'm coming, I'm coming…"

She approached the golden eyed wolf, and when it realized that Lina wants to go with it, the animal went ahead in a great hurry.

"Hey, wait!" Lina called after the wolf trying to catch up with it, but it didn't stop even once.

It seemed like, the wolf knew exactly where to lead the girl. It maneuvered among the graves without any hesitation, and Lina was desperately trying to keep up with it.

Then finally, the white wolf suddenly stopped, and it sat down right before an old and neglected grave…

Lina also stopped, she was breathing heavy when she looked at the tomb.

It was located on the outskirts of the cemetery, and it appeared to be forgotten…

There were no any flowers, or candles around it. The tombstone was dirty and mossy, and it was hard to even read the name graven on the stone…

The wolf started to run in circles around Lina, and it was clearly excited over this all.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" The girl asked. "Okay… let's see..."

She approached the tombstone, and she cleaned it, of all the moss, to see the name written on the grave.

"Adam Maclir, 1744 – 1790" Lina read out loud.

She frowned, and she was trying to remember if she by any chance knew the person called by that name. But unfortunately… or rather fortunately… neither, the first name, nor the second name, didn't ring any bell in her head.

"Who is it?" She addressed the white wolf. "Someone important? Your master?" She asked.

The animal was still running around, woofing loudly in excitement. Then it approached the tombstone, and it started to paw the ground right beside the grave.

It took Lina a few seconds, before she realized what the golden eyed wolf is really doing. That animal… it was digging… It was digging in somebody's grave!

"Stop it, at once!" The girl shouted in anger. "Stop digging here! Don't interrupt this man, in his eternal sleep!"

Lina was pulling the wolf by its fur, to stop it from doing such a bad thing, but the animal didn't care about the girl's feelings at all… It was just digging… deeper, and deeper.

"I said, stop it!" Lina shouted again.

"_No…_ _It's alright honey…"_ Somebody approached Lina from behind, and he placed his both hands on her shoulders. "_There is something you need, inside of my grave. Don't worry about my old, bare bones, and let us help you."_

Lina quickly turned her head to see the owner of that voice, but when she looked there, nobody was behind her back…

* * *

"Stop it… stop it…" Lina bumbled quietly in her sleep.

"Huh?" Kaia looked at the girl with concern in her eyes. "What is it?" She asked stopping her march for a moment. They were still on their way, but they were already very close to the village.

"I think she has a nightmare…" Validar pointed out. "She's sleeping."

"Then, we should wake her up, don't you think?" Adel addressed the man. "We should stop this nightmare of hers if we can."

The woman approached Lina, and she bowed over the sleeping child, to gently shake her shoulder.

"Hey…" She whispered into the girl's ear. "Hey, Lina…"

The little one groaned shortly, and she set her still weary eyes, on the woman.

"Oh… Miss Adel…" She said quietly. "Did I?" Lina asked rising her head a little to look around. "Did I fell asleep?"

"Yeah…" The woman nodded. "You were mumbling something nervously in your sleep… You were saying 'stop', and 'stop' many times, so we started worried. Something wrong kid?"

"No…" Lina denied rubbing her temples in the same time. "It's not so important."

"Are you sure that everything is alright Lina?" Validar asked. "What was that? A bad dream again?"

"Yes…" The girl said quietly. "Kind of…" She lie down on the stretcher again, and she said nothing else.

But for the rest of their way Lina was wondering about her dreams; about the white wolf in it, and about the mysterious man who is laying inside of the tomb…

* * *

**The end of chapter 14**

**Thanks for reading! :)  
**


	15. Lies and Falsehood

"Kaia, bring me Restore staff, please." The middle aged man with short greyish-brown hair and stern-looking celadon eyes ordered the young cleric.

"Yes, teacher!" The woman exclaimed nervously, and she left the room to fulfill her mentor's order.

Kaia, and Validar finally brought Lina to the infirmary, which was running by the sage named Luther. The girl was already laying in one of many modest but comfortable beds, when the man finally decided to came and examine her.

Lina was observing him carefully when he was doing his duties, and she concluded that he's a serious, and quiet man. He was just mumbling something to himself when he was examining the girl, and he was frowning from time to time, while gritting his teeth, as if he was concerned about something. And yet, he said absolutely nothing aloud.

"So, Sir Luther…" Validar addressed him to break the silence. "Will Lina be better tomorrow? I want to take her back home, as soon as it's possible, but I'm not sure if it would be wise in her state. What do you think? Is she going to be alright?"

"We should wait for Kaia to return with Restore, and we will see then…" The man said simply.

"If you say so..." Validar growled, trying to hide his annoyance. It wasn't the answer he wanted to hear, and this whole uncertainty was irritating for him. Lina's father was worried; after all each day spent in this town, increases the risk that they both could be recognized…

Validar looked at the window again, and he gnashed his teeth in frustration. His only wish was to just take Lina, and get out of this town, but he knew that the vessel's health is much more important than anything else.

"Teacher! I found it!" Kaia announced loudly, with bright smile on her face. She was holding a golden staff with valuable red stone on top of it, and she quickly passed that thing towards her mentor.

"Good girl…" Luther said with lenient tone, as if his apprentice was a little child. "Now look, and learn…" He said calmly when Kaia stood beside him.

He raised the staff a little, and he started chanting the spell quietly, and then the beautiful golden light came out from the staff. It slowly started flow over Lina's body. The girl smiled weakly, when she felt the delicate coldness overtaking her whole skin, it was a great relief for her…

"How are you feeling now?" Luther asked Lina, when he finally finished with his spell.

"Better… Much better…" The girl admitted, clenching her fist in a firm grip. She was not so weakened anymore. A lot of strength has already returned to her body.

"Good to hear…" The man said, gently petting Lina's head.

The girl just frowned when he touched her hair. It was obvious that the sage is treating her like a little kid and Lina was not content of it, but she didn't said anything in protest.

"How is she?" Validar asked quickly.

"She's… nearly fine." Luther said after a while of consideration.

The other man frowned in surprise.

"What do you mean by 'nearly fine'? Validar asked with dark tone.

"Don't worry, she will be perfectly fine, soon…" The sage said calmly. "But she should rest first. One day spent in bed without any unnecessary efforts and she will be like a new person tomorrow…"

"The whole day…" Validar repeated stroking his beard in reverie. "So she can't leave with me immediately…" The man declared more, than he asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Luther answered. "Healing magic should help her a lot, but everything depends primarily, on your daughter's natural ability of regeneration. We just have to let her rest for now, but I came back here tomorrow to check on her condition again. Then we'll see if you could take her back home… Adel told me that Lina's state was critical when she found her, so I would recommend caution for now..." The man said heading his steps towards the door.

Kaia bowed before Lina and Validar, and she quickly followed after her teacher.

"Oh, and one more thing…" The sage stopped suddenly, and his pupil nearly bumped on him in her hurry. "She should drink… a lot." The man said adamantly, accenting the last two words. "She still need to rehydrate her organism, after such dangerous drained of her body."

"I understand…" Validar said quietly, and he approached the door as well. "Thank you for your time, and your help, Sir Luther… Lady Kaia…" The man addressed them bowing deeply. "I'm on your debt…"

"Not at all, Sir Wolfgang." The young cleric said quickly. "It is our job to help the people in need… I'm just glad that I was able to save your daughter. This alone, is enough for me as a reword."

"But I'm…" Validar stared again but this time, it was Luther who interrupted him.

"Kaia is right, Sir." The sage said firmly. "You don't have to do anything for us. And by the way, you should rest too, you look pale." The man pointed out.

Validar made an angry expression. He didn't liked the fact that Luther noticed his weakness.

Since he was a child, Validar was always taught to never show any of his weaknesses to anyone. But the Great Priest concluded that, for someone who is permanently taking care of ill people, his exhaustion is an obvious thing to see.

"Oh, Sir Luther, you don't have to bother yourself with me too. I'm just a little fatigued after the whole day of worry, about my precious girl, but that's all."

"Please, rest." It was the last thing which Luther said before he, and Kaia left the room.

"I will, thank you…" Validar answered them, with a false smile on his face, and he slowly closed the door behind his benefactors.

Then, Lina's father sighed very loudly, and he slowly fell on the floor with his back still propped against the door.

"Are you okay, father?" Lina asked him quietly.

"It's nothing…" He mumbled. "I just need some time in peace…"

After these words Validar closed his eyes, and he started his meditation. He was not even bothering himself with the fact that he's blocking the entrance of the room.

The man froze in stillness, and Lina was under an impression, that he even stopped breathing. He didn't made any sound for a long while, and his daughter was just observing him in fascination. It was looking as if the man just died in that place, but Lina knew very well, that he's still alive.

Why is father meditating in such strange place in such moment? – Lina was wondering. – Didn't he said a while ago, that he's fatigued? Meditation might make it even worse…Validar might be even more exhausted when he will emerge from it. What is he trying to do? – The girl asked herself.

A few minutes passed, in this awkward situation, and Lina nearly fell asleep. But in the next moment Validar suddenly opened his eyes, and he quickly stood up. Then he approached Lina with some effort, to at length pass his hand towards her.

The girl was just staring at him with questions all over her face.

"What?" Lina asked with dull, and weak voice.

"Just grab my hand, and you'll see yourself…" The man answered her.

For some reason, Lina felt chills running thought her spine, when her father said that.

Validar's tone was in the same time cold and mysterious, Lina was just not sure what will happen if she will do what father is telling her to do. So she just looked shifty at him with her eyes full of doubt.

"Do I really have to?" She finally asked, betting her lip.

Validar raised his brows in surprise, he didn't know why his daughter is hesitating for so long, and why she made such a scared expression. She had no any reasons to be afraid… at least not at this moment.

"What is it, Lina?" The man asked, with a soft, and nice voice. "Don't you trust me, my dear?"

"Well…" Lina answered slowly. "To be completely honest… No, not exactly…"

Validar had to summon his whole mental strength to not shout at his daughter in anger. She was just hopeless… after all this time, they spent together on their road, after all his tries to gain some of the girl's sympathy, and even after everything he's done for Lina today to save her life… After this all, she still don't trust him? It seems that, in the end, all his efforts were in vain and it was very frustrating.

Stupid… stupid… stupid kid… - Validar thoughts to himself outraged.

"Now I'm surprised…" The man whispered strangely, trying to restrain his wrath. "Just a few hours ago you were holding my hand with all your, might, and you were begging me to stay with you. Say daughter… what changed during these few hours?"

Lina was feeling embarrassed when Validar remind her of that time, and her face become a bit red.

"It was… just because of the fever." The girl coughed out. "I was afraid of death… In normal circumstances, I would never beg you for such a foolish thing…"

"How could you, Lina?" The man asked with his voice full of false pain. "You hurt my feelings, dear. Do you still think that I'm the bad person here? Do you think that I would hurt you? I'm doing my best to take good care of you, and yet you reject to trust me? "

The little girl was dumbfounded for a while. It was just because… Validar was really looking depressed, and he was staring at her with such remorse in his eyes that Lina really started to feel guilty. It was truth that he didn't done anything bad to her…. Well, at least not in purpose.

"You know father…" She started slowly. "Ever since the day you told me that I'm the vessel of Grima, I was wondering who I really am... If the Fell Dragon is part of me, and vice versa, then what am I? Am I more a human, or a dragon? A girl, or a god?" Lina paused for a moment and she shook her head. "And after this whole time I still don't understand anything about myself…" She said with shaking voice.

"Child, we were talking about it so many times already…" Validar said dully, hiding his eyes under the hand.

It was just helpless, even when Lina knew about her connection with Grima she endlessly had some absurd doubts. Validar really didn't know how to speak about it with her anymore.

"Don't interrupt me…" Lina said firmly. "This is not the point."

"So, what is?" The man asked, sighing loudly in his tiredness.

"It's you, father…" Lina declared.

Validar frowned, a bit confused by his daughter's answer. "Me?" He repeated dully. "What do you mean by that?"

"Today I realized…" She said weakly. "That until now, I was too focused on myself, and because of my own dilemmas I was never wondering about who you are, father…"

"What are you talking about daughter?" Validar asked her, unable to understand what Lina has in her mind. "I'm not important here, and you shouldn't bother yourself with me. The only things that you should be focused on, is your destiny, and master Grima, nothing else."

"No, it is important." Lina said adamantly. "I'm serious! Who are you Validar!? Which one of 'you' is the real one!? How could I know if I can trust you, if you're wearing so many… masks!?"

The man quickly put a hand over the girl's mouths to silent her. She was definitely too noisy, and she got too emotional all of the sudden. Such behavior was improper and suspicious, and the Great Priest of Grima didn't want any unnecessary attention from the other patients of this infirmary.

Validar's action surprised Lina very much and she was even trying to scream but all her tries were useless. The man was holding his hand on her mouths, and all the sounds, which she was making were suppressed.

"Be quiet Lina." He whispered coldly into her ear. "Calm down, and don't you dare to use my real name when we are in this town."

Validar backed down from her a little, and now he looked directly in her eyes, and he realized that Lina is in a small shock.

"I'm sorry, dear…" He said calmer. "But you just can't shout like that, do you want to uncover my identity to everyone?"

Lina's eyes widened in sudden realization, and she immediately shook her head.

"Good…" Validar said to her. "Then, can I let go of you now? Did you calm down?"

Lina nodded quickly, and only then her father took his hand off her face.

The girl shook her head again, to finally get rid of her shock.

"You see…" She whispered dully. "This is exactly what I mean. Sometimes you're very nice to me, and to the other people too… But in the other times you're changing, and you're acting like a completely different man… I never know how you will behave, or what you will do. That's why I think I can't fully trust you…"

Lina fell silent for a moment to pull all her thoughts together, and then she continued.

"When we were in Nora you were determined to kill those two thieves who attacked me… But then you changed your mind, and we just left them… And today when you saw Miss Adel… you were ready to kill her too, aren't you? You wanted to do this, and you resigned just because Miss Kaia appeared, and then you started acting like a gentlemen…" Lina said quietly with her voice shaking. "Tell me father, what can I think of you, seeing how extremely different and unpredictable your actions are? Tell me yourself…"

Validar just crossed his arms on the chest, and he said nothing for a long time. It seems as if he was wondering how to answer Lina's question.

"Whatever I'm doing, I'm doing it for your sake… remember?" The man asked in reverie. "If I'm threating someone, I'm doing it for you… If I'm killing somebody I'm also doing it for you, and if I am nice to those fools, it is only because I want them to cure you. I'm doing this all, because you're everything to me, dear…"

"W-what?" Lina shuttered in disbelief. "What are you trying to say?"

Validar just smiled strangely at her. "It's simple Lina, I dedicated my whole life to you; to my master, and I'm ready for anything, in order to keep you safe… Even if it means that I have to pretend somebody else all the time."

"Enough…" The girl whispered in anger. "Are you trying to tell me that you wanted to kill Miss Adel for me?" She asked with a clear irony in her voice. "What's the point of such action? She was not dangerous at all! She just wanted to heal me!"

"Maybe it's true… But I didn't know about it at first…" Validar pointed out. "I didn't know her intentions, and besides… she also know your name… For this fact alone, I should silent her forever."

Lina growled loudly hearing her father's sinister words, and she set her eyes on him, gnashing her teeth in anger.

"Don't you even dare to touch her…" The girl finally coughed out with dark tone. "I owe my life to that woman, so if you do anything bad to her…"

"I won't…" Validar interrupted before Lina was able to say anything else. "I still need Luther and Kaia, and if I would kill that woman… this 'Adel', they might refuse to help you, and it would be a problem."

"So, you're just using them, and you're calculating…" Lina growled again. "It's disgusting… This is truly disgusting…" She repeated with strange voice. "Did all people are just like pawns for you?"

In response Validar smirked maniacally. "Most of them… yes…" He answered. "In fact I don't care about any other humans expect from you Lina, because you are the vessel of my god, and you are the only person, that I truly care for. "

"How could you say such a thing!?" Lina asked outraged, but she immediately lower her voice when Validar placed a finger on his mouths, it was a signal for her to calm down.

"Father, stop it…" Lina said with resigned tone. "Don't you have feelings at all? Is there really nothing else important to you? I don't understand you…"

"That's right…" The man said dully. "You don't understand what I'm trying to tell you child…" Validar said kneeling beside Lina's bed to have a better eye contact with her. "What I'm saying is, that you can implicitly trust me, because I'm ready to sacrifice everything for your sake, so stop being, so suspicious about me."

He again passed his hand towards Lina in waiting. "All I want is your wellbeing, and safety my master… Just grab my hand, and then you'll see that I'm telling the true."

Lina was in shock after hearing her father's speech. She started reconsidering this whole conversation once again, and, she realized just now, that Validar is obsessed about her. It was disturbing for Lina, and the girl started trembling in fear, she was feeling uneasy with the thought that he is ready to do anything… even kill others, just to assure her safety... She was feeling almost guilty because of her father's way of thinking.

When Validar noticed her strange behavior, he just smiled at her.

"You don't have to be afraid of anything Lina, and you also don't have to care about those pathetic humans…" He said squeezing her hand in the same time. "After all… you are a god, and the future of this world, belongs to you."

Lina gasped loudly, when she felt her father's firm grip on her hand. Some mysterious dark energy started flowing around her body. It was the same wonderful feeling as back then… when she was falling into the black whole of darkness during her meditation. Lina felt a sudden burst of energy inside of herself.

She gasped again, when Validar let go of her hand. "What…?" She finally coughed out. "What have you done to me?"

The man just smirked in response. "I gave to you some of my own dark energy to make you feel better. You need to get well as quickly as it's possible because this town is a… dangerous place for us to stay. We have to leave, soon."

"What are you talking about?" Lina asked still a little dizzy, after receiving such a untypical gift from her father. "What is so dangerous about this town? After all, Sir Luther, and Lady Kaia, and Miss Adel are all kind to us… There is no any danger here."

"But they all know your real name, dear…" Validar said looking at the window again.

"So what of it?" Lina asked, unable to understand, what the problem is. "This is the name mother gave me, and I like it. What's so wrong about introducing myself to the people?"

Validar, sighed loudly under his daughter's lack of understanding. "Lina, do you think that when we were in Nora village, I introduced us with the false names for fun?" He asked severely. "Do you think that I did it just to make a fools of those old people?"

"I have my suspicions… but I'm not sure…" Lina just slowly shook her head. "I don't understand most of your actions father… You're weird…"

In response Validar just laughed creepy. "Weird?" He repeated, clearly amused by his daughter's words. "You're probably right Lina… I'm weird. But I've also had very important reason to lie about our names…"

The girl was just staring at him for a while. "Then tell me father, what's so bad about our names that we can't even use them?"

"The citizens of Plegia… all know who I am…" The man answered her. "I'm the head of the Grimleal cult. The people know that the name of the Great Priest of Grima is Validar… They would probably figure out my identity if I would introduce myself with the real name… I'm quite well-known person… At least in Plegia."

Lina bit her lip, frowning. She had to admit that in such circumstances, it was a reasonable thing to… lie. After all, they were incognito on their journey, and Lina prefer it to be this way.

"But, it's your problem…" Lina finally said. "Maybe you have to hide your name to not be recognized but I never told anyone who you are. I just introduced myself to Miss Adel…"

"This is also wrong…" Validar mumbled under his breath. "You can also be recognized… as the vessel of Grima."

"What… do you mean?" Lina shuttered. "Did people know… about me?"

The little girl started to consider such possibility, but she quickly concluded that it would be simply impossible for the common citizens, to know about her. After all, she spent her whole life hidden in her mother's residence, and she found out about being the vessel of the Fell Dragon just a few weeks ago… So, it was impossible for the people of Plegia to know even one simple thing about her.

"Not all the people…" Her father denied. "But the servants of Grima… They know who you are…"

Lina was waiting for Validar to explain more, so he continued.

"Seven years ago, just a few days after your birth, we sent the messengers to every, even the smallest temple of Grima in Plegia. We wanted to announce your existence to the priests of the Fell Dragon and give them a new hope. So we sends them the letters, and in these letters were some information about you…"

"What?" Lina asked in fear, she was looking disturbed, so Validar decided to quickly say something to calm her down.

"You don't have to worry so much, it was just your name, your gender, and the precise date of your birth written on these letters… this is not too much… but in the same time, it is a lot…" The man said in his reverie.

"Especially that 'Lina' is a name very rarely given to the Plegian children." Validar said again, after a moment of tense silence. "In fact, I'm pretty sure that this name has the Ylissean origins, so it's very unique on itself. If some priests will heard this name, they would surely get curious, and then they would almost certainly figure out who you are. Your gender is right… your age is right, and your name is also right… In addition the servants of Grima might even sense the spirit of the Fell Dragon sleeping inside of your body, so..."

"Stop it already!" Lina interrupted him brutally. "I did wrong, I get it! But…" She sighed loudly, and she just nestled her head into the pillow; she was really tired after this exhausting day.

"What should I do now? If Miss Adel, or Miss Kaia will tell some priest about me it will be a great fuss around here, I get it too… But I don't want any priest of Grima to recognize me. I don't want them to pay me respect, or gave me a special treatment, or worse even… worship me…"

Lina was feeling chills on her back again, the perspective that some people might start to bow before her, or pray to her as if she was a god, was just freighting for her. She was even unable to imagine this.

"Is there something I can do?" She mumbled more to herself than to Validar.

"Water under the bridge…" Her father said calmly. "Nobody figured out who you are yet my child, so stop making unnecessary drama here."

The man didn't dare to tell Lina that the danger is greater than she think it is. In reality Validar wouldn't be so concerned about this whole issue with his daughter's identity, if not for the fact that there is still war in Plegia.

The Ylisseans might come to take the vessel's life if they would find out about her being here. It would be a great opportunity for them… her death would destroy the cult of Grima once, and for all… After all, without Lina it would be absolutely impossible resurrect the Fell Dragon again. It would also kill the last hope for the better future that Plegians still had, since most people believe that their only chance for salvation in this war is returning of their god, Grima… If Lina would die it would break the people's spirit, and the war would be also lost.

"Father…" The girl started the conversation again. "If what you're saying is true… then if the priests of Grima know about my existence… could it be possible that they also told some common people about me?"

"I doubt it…" Validar shook his head. "We clearly forbid them to speak anything about you, under penalty of death, until the day, when you will be ready to accept your destiny… So don't worry, the answer for your question is no."

Lina gulped loudly in response. "Penalty of death…" She repeated. "It sounds terrible, and yet, in some way I feel a relief…" She whispered.

The man slowly approached the window, and he propped his hands on the windowsill.

"Lina, I want to show you something…" Validar addressed her. "Can you come here, to me?"

"Yeah… Sure I can…" She confirmed, getting up from the bed. "I feel much better already."

"Come, then…" Validar encouraged her. "There is something you should see."

Lina approached her father with some hesitation, and she looked at the window. She saw many small ordinary houses, which were mostly looking the same, and some other bigger buildings before her eyes. But there was also something else that immediately caught her attention.

"Do you see this high solid tower right in the center of the town?" Validar asked.

"Of course…" The girl nodded. "It's hard not to notice it."

There indeed was a very high solid tower made of strange-looking black stones right in front of her sight. The building was beautifully emblemized in some… very familiar symbols.

"This is a local temple of Grima…" Validar explained. "Don't come near this place if you don't want to be recognized by Grima's servants, do you understand?"

Lina just nodded. "Yes father, I won't approached this building…"

"You better, don't even leave this room, that would be safer…" Validar advised her. "I'll take care of everything, tomorrow. I'll buy supplies for our way back, and if everything will go well, then we'll leave Tormus, and we'll return to Mediuth city in a few days."

"We'll return…?" Lina asked dully.

"Yes, child… We're returning home tomorrow, and I don't want to hear any objections from you. I'm not going to expose your life to danger any longer." He announced adamantly.

To his surprise Lina didn't say even one word in protest.

"Maybe you're right, father…" She said staring at the sight on the other side of the window. "I can't stay… in the outside world…" She mumbled quietly. "This is not the place for me…"

In reality, Lina was a little… afraid of returning to Mediuth city, but in the other hand she had a feeling that she has no other choice. It was the only place where she could really feel safe…and besides, in the outside world there were only danger and pain awaiting her.

Lina was still a bit frighten by the fact that she's the Grimleal god, but after this whole journey she was also sure of one thing; the world is a dangerous place to live in… After all, since she left her hometown, only the bad things were happening to her…

* * *

Adel, entered the small, dark room on tiptoes, to not wake anyone up. It was a very late hour, and the woman didn't want to accidentally disturbed, the little girl in her sleep.

She slowly, approached the bed where Lina was laying, and she smiled a little when she found out that the girl is snoring quietly in peace. Adel was just staring at Lina for a short while, and she concluded that the little one is in a good way of perfect recover.

Then she turned her steps towards the door, to leave the room, and let Lina rest in calmness. But when she was in her way back to the door, she unconsciously sat her foot on the wrong place, and the floor crunched very loudly under her weight. The nasty sound awaked Lina, and she started mumbling something under her breath.

"Darn…" Adel cursed quietly.

"Who is here?" Lina asked weakly, rubbing her eyes in the same time.

"I'm sorry Lina…" The woman started apologizing immediately. "I didn't want to wake you up I just wanted to check on you and see how are you feeling without interrupting you in your sleep but…"

"Oh, Miss Adel…" The girl whispered. "Don't worry, you don't have to explain yourself before me." Lina said, seeing how nervous the young woman become. "In fact, I'm glad that you're here, I didn't seen you since we entered the infirmary… Where have you been?"

The woman just sighed discreetly in response. "I was with Helmut this whole time, I've finally delivered the water to him. But to be honest he was very angry at me, for being late. And in addition, when I was trying to explain to him why I'm so late, he accused me of lying. Can you imagine this?" The woman asked Lina a bit annoyed. "This old fool…" She said sternly, but there was no hatred in her voice, it was just irritation.

"I'm not lying…" Adel whispered to herself. "This weird man is thinking that I'm delivering the water to him because this is his due… But I'm doing it only because Luther is asking me to do this… Luther likes that weirdo, but I have no idea why. Helmut is so mean sometimes…"

It was dark but Adel saw that Lina is staring strangely at her. She realized just now, that she's forming her thoughts aloud.

"Oh… Forgive me, Lina…" She said in embarrassment. "Sometimes when I'm irritated I'm starting talking to myself loudly, but don't bother yourself with my oddity, okay?"

"You've got some problems because of me, Miss Adel…" The girl whispered weakly. "I'm sorry to hear that…"

"Please, don't worry about it…" The young woman interrupted her. "This is not your fault at all. I helped you because I wanted to do this, and because you were in need of aid, so I don't regret anything."

"But still…" Lina said standing up, and slowly approaching the other woman in the dark. "I realized something Miss Adel… until now I never said 'thank you' to you." Lina pointed out bowing gracefully before the young woman. "So… thank you, thank you for saving my life, milady…"

"You… don't have to…" Adel shuttered, awkwardly trying to stop Lina from bowing again. "I'm just glad, that I could help…"

"I'm very, very grateful to you…" Lina continued her acknowledgements, without bothering herself with the fact that Adel is trying to stop her from expressing her gratitude any further. Now the little girl was sure of one thing; Adel really is a modest woman.

"Also, I would like to apologize for my father's outrageous behavior…" Lina started again. "He's an unpredictable man, I'm sorry that he was trying to attack you so brutally."

"Now you're overdoing it…" Adel said dully, rolling her eyes. "You don't have to apologize for something, that your father did. Your father's fault is not your own fault, so stop already."

"But…" Lina was trying to say something in response, but Adel didn't allow her to.

"Enough kid…" She said adamantly, rubbing the girl's hair in the same time. "You're grateful to me, I get it, and you can't control your crazy dad's actions… I also understand this, so you can stop with this prostrate before me."

"Thank you Miss Adel…" Lina bowed a little again, and she was just about to return to the bed. But then, she stopped as if she just reminded herself about something.

"About my 'crazy dad'…" Lina spoke up, while looking at Adel with a strange smirk on her face. "Where is he?"

"Luther told him to spend the night in the local inn…" The woman answered with her face clearly red even in the darkness of the night.

She knew that she shouldn't call Lina's father 'crazy' right in front of the girl, because this is improper and wrong. But Adel just cannot help it; she had a feeling that something is wrong with that man, something is really wrong…

"He was protesting at first…" Adel continued. "He said, that he's going to watch over you at night too. But Luther told him that this infirmary is a place for the ill people, and since he's not sick or anything, then he should just leave you here under our care, and spend the night at the normal inn…"

"I see…" Lina nodded. "So he left me? Just like that?"

In response Adel shook her head. "He was arguing with Luther for a long time… And he was angry… He was trying to hide it, but he was very angry at us all…" The woman said in reverie.

"In the end Kaia finally convicted him that he could leave you here without any worries because she will take full responsibility, in taking care of you…" For some reason Adel paused for a moment, and she gulped loudly. "Do you know what your father said to Kaia in response, Lina?"

The girl suspected that it was probably something absolutely nasty, or some kind of threat, so Lina concluded that it is better, to not answer this question.

"He agreed…" The young woman said slowly. "But he also said, that if something bad will happen to you during his absence, then he will break every, even the smallest bone of her body."

Lina just gritted her teeth in anger, but she still remain silent. After her conversation with Validar yesterday, the little girl had no doubts that her father would be ready to fulfil this threat, without any compunctions if something would really happen to her…

"My naive sister took it as a joke…" Adel whispered. "But it was not a joke… I saw it in his eyes… he was deathly serious about this…"

Lina just sighed loudly. "I'm sorry for this Miss Adel…"

"Not your fault…" The woman pointed out again, and then, awkward silence fell in the room.

"Lina, can I ask you something?" Adel started again after a short moment.

"What?" The girl asked quietly.

"Maybe it's strange… Maybe it's stupid, and maybe I shouldn't ask, but…" The woman took a deep breath before she formulated her question. "Is this man your real father?"

Lina just frowned, trying to understand the question.

"I have no idea what do you mean…" She finally answered.

"Forgive me." Adel said quickly. "I'm asking because… I was wondering for a while, and… when I found you in that tent, you once said your father's name… and I'm, pretty sure it was a different name than 'Wolfgang'. It sounded more like… Van…? Valter…? Valin…? Something…" Adel was trying to remember.

At first moment Lina started panic. It was truth, that when she emerged from her fever she was asking about Validar, and she carelessly used his real name…

But Lina restrained herself after a short while, and she decided to just deny everything what Adel might suspect, and play a fool in this.

"What are you talking about, Miss Adel?" She asked innocently. "My father's name is Wolfgang for as long as I can remember… This is just some kind of misunderstanding."

"So… I just, misheard?"

"Yes, probably…" Lina immediately confirmed, with a stupid smile on her face. "I've had a high fever too…" The girl pointed out. "So maybe I was just raving something in delirium… That was probably it…"

"Lina, are you honest with me?" Adel asked placing her hands on the girl shoulders. "I just have a strange feeling that you, and your… father are hiding something important from us. I can always sense the falsity…"

The girl sighed loudly in response. "Miss Adel… Maybe it is hard for you to believe, that such an unstable, and cruel man can have a wife, and children… But he unfortunately is a father to me… And I'm not hiding anything…" She lied.

"Lina…" The young woman wanted to say something, and apologize to the girl, for asking such a personal questions, but Lina quickly backed down from her, and she went back to the bed to end this conversations as quickly as possible. She was probably abashed by Adel's strange question.

"Lina, I didn't want to offend you, or your dad, I just…" The woman started.

Adel wanted to somehow explain herself, but on the second thought she just gave up. She was just unable to explain why she has these strange suspicions… She had an unbearable feeling, that something is amiss with this 'Wolfgang', and with Lina too… but she was just not sure what it was.

"I know, Miss Adel…" Lina cut her off. "Don't worry, I'm not angry, or anything. Let's just forget about this whole matter, and be done with it." She said laying down on the bed.

"Goodnight…" The girl said, closing her eyes.

Adel just groaned in her embarrassment, and she hid her face under the hands.

This conversation went all wrong, and Adel decided to abandon the sensitive subject… for now…

"Goodnight, Lina…" She mumbled quietly, and she quickly left the room.

When Adel finally left Lina alone, the girl just sighed loudly in relief, and she put her both hands on the top of her head.

Lina knew that what she just did was wrong, but on the other hand… it was the only thing that she could do in such situation… Lina just cannot allow Adel to figure out her father's real name. It would be a disaster if she would found out who he is… Adel would probably tell everyone around about her discovery if she would know that the Great Priest of Grima is here…

I just did what I had to… - Lina thoughts to herself – Sometimes it is necessary to lie…

The girl's eyes widened when she realized about what she's thinking right now… Lina just realized her own hypocrisy; she was bearing a grudge against Validar, because he's lying so often, and yet, she just did the same thing… She lied to Miss Adel with the same ease, as when her father was doing it… She just made a fool of the woman who saved her life…

Lina suddenly started laughing over her own foolishness, and it time, it transmuted into maniacal laugh.

"I think, I'm truly my father's daughter…" She whispered strangely, when she finally calmed down a little. "I'm so stupid sometimes…" Lina mumbled to herself before she fell asleep again.

* * *

The next day, Lina waked up very early. She even tried to go back to sleep when she saw that it was still dark outside, but for some reason she was just unable to sleep any longer.

It was probably because she was still feeling guilty for lying to Miss Adel… She was turning on the bed from left to right and yet, she was unable to find any comfortable position, and calm down.

Lina was feeling terrible with the fact that she's not any better than Validar in the matter of falsehood. After all, she deceived Adel; the person she liked from the very first moment of their acquaintance, the woman whom Lina owes her life to… The feeling of guilt was nearly unbearable for the girl; what she did was simply bad, and she knew it very well.

"Mother would be mad at me, if she would know how I'm lying…" Lina sighed in reverie, but she quickly moved away all her thoughts about Celia. The girl knew that if she would start thinking about her beloved mother now, she would be even more sad.

In the end Lina decided to left her bed since she was tired of laying down all the time. She quickly approached the window, and she looked at the scenery of the town.

The sun was already slowly rising on the horizon, and the view was really beautiful. The sky started changing its color from grey to delicate blue, and the orange sunrays lit up the whole town, waking up their inhabitants, and announcing the dawn of a new day.

This sight calm Lina down a little; the town was looking so peaceful that it was hard to believe that there is war going on everywhere around the whole country… In that moment Tormus was looking like a real paradise… Well, expect maybe for one thing… the high, gloomy-looking black tower was ruining the whole scenery in Lina's opinion. It was just… misplaced somehow, and it just doesn't fit to the other buildings in the town, it was just that, the temple of Grima was looking… scary.

Mortals should always be afraid of the Fell Dragon's rage… - Lina still remembered the words which Validar told her in that terrible night, when she was attacked by some criminals in Nora.

But… - Lina started wondering. – Is that means, that everything what concerns Grima must be scary too… even the temple's architecture? Even all of the Fell Dragon's effigies? His voice? His power? Everything…?– The girl thoughts to herself frowning. –Did the whole Grimleal's religion is based on fear?

Lina was wondering over this whole issue, and she was so enwrapped on her own thoughts, that she didn't even noticed, when the three people quietly entered her room, and approached her from behind.

"Lina…" Somebody addressed her calmly, but she didn't react at first.

"Lina…" A feminine voice said a bit louder, but it was still not enough to wake the girl up from her strange reverie.

"Lina…!" She heard her father's stern voice very close to her ear, and it finally brought her back to reality.

The girl budged suddenly, and she immediately turned, to face the man who's called her father. She just blinked in a great surprise, when she found behind herself, not only Validar, but Luther, and Adel too.

"Oh… when did you all get here? I didn't even noticed…"

Validar rolled his eyes in response. "Is that supposed to be a joke? We are trying to speak to you for the last five minutes, but you're not reacting…"

"Something wrong?" Adel asked with her voice full of concern.

"Are you feeling any worse?" Luther questioned, looking shifty at her.

"No, that's not it." Lina quickly shook her head in a gesture of denying. "I was just pondering. I waked up early, and I decided to watch the dawn… The view is beautiful, so I… I think I just drifted off for a while…" She was trying to explain. "But why are you here? It's so early, I was sure that I'm the only one awake.

"I'm always waking up with the first sunrays." Luther said looking at Lina with a small smile on his face. "The same goes for Kaia, and Adel, since they are working with me. We're starting our day together with the dawn… always."

"Always? Every day?" Lina asked, and when Luther nodded, she raised her brows in surprise. "What a life…" She mumbled quietly under her breath.

Adel just laughed, seeing the girl's reaction. "In fact sometimes we're working even at night if there is some kind of emergency… I mean if someone is badly injured, or drubbed and they need an immediate treatment, but I already get used to the short nights, so this is not such a problem for me…"

"You don't have to sleep, then?" Lina asked with irony in her voice. "This is really admirable…" She said it, as if it was some kind of joke.

"It's not like this…" Adel denied quickly. "We're just humans, but we're always trying, to submit the needs of the others above our own." She said quietly.

Validar just rolled his eyes again hearing this. "How noble…" He said with jarring smile on his face.

What Adel just said was an absurd for him.

To submit the needs of others above our own… - He was thinking with irony. – To say something so idiotic… this is nothing but a lie…

Validar was well aware that his 'benefactors' agreed to help Lina just because, he promised to Kaia that he will pay her a lot of money in return for her healing work… Besides Lina was allowed to stay in this place for the night just because he paid a few extra gold coins to Luther. This infirmary is nothing but a normal business… Health is only for the rich, and the poor people's destiny is to just die on the streets like dogs...

"Anyway, father…" Lina said turning her attention at him. "Why are you here so early? I know that you weren't staying here with me at night… Miss Adel said that you were sleeping at the inn, so what are you doing here so soon?"

"I just wanted to see how are you feeling, as quickly as it's possible. In fact I was worried about you the whole night, and I couldn't fell asleep at all."

You're sleeping rarely, anyway… - Lina was thinking a bit irritated, but she decided to not said this comment out loud. She shouldn't talk like this to her father in front of the strangers.

"Your father was already waiting in front of our doors, when I came to open up today…" Luther pointed out. "I can see, that he's still worried about you very much."

"Yeah… Maybe too much…" Lina whispered but so quietly, that nobody paid any attention to her words.

"Will you allow me to examine you right now Lina?" Luther asked softly. "My other patients are still asleep, and since Sir Wolfgang is so concerned about you, I would like to soothe him somehow…"

"Yes… No problem." The girl answered dully.

"Then, sit back on the bed, and let me take a closer look on you…"

Lina sat down on the bed without any objections, and Luther immediately started to examine her condition.

The sage checked out her temperature, and pulse but it was perfectly normal, he also noticed, that the girl's skin is no longer reddened, but just the opposite, it is nearly as pale as snow, and she was smiling radiantly at him the whole time… Lina was already fine, and it was obvious even at the first glace.

"You don't have to worry any longer Sir Wolfgang…" Luther addressed Validar when he finally finished examining the girl. "Lina is healthy, and fine. You can already take her back to your home."

"Oh, great!" Adel exclaimed happily. "Did you hear that Lina? You're as fit as fiddle!" She turned at Lina and she smiled a little towards her, but the girl was trying to avoid the eye contact with the woman. Adel noticed this strange behavior, and the smile slowly disappeared from her face.

"Yeah… I'm glad…" Lina whispered quietly, and she quickly turned towards Validar.

"Should we leave immediately father?" She asked.

"I still have a few things to take care of, before we will leave the town, dear…" The man answered slowly, with his eyes set on his daughter. "I have to complement our rations, and acquire some water… We should be well prepared for our way back, it will be long and hard road still awaiting us, and I don't want you to caught some… sun illness again."

"This is understandable…" Luther nodded, as if Validar was speaking to him. "It is hard to travel through the desert, especially with a little girl like Lina by your side Sir Wolfgang. You should gather as much food, and water as you can before you'll leave…"

"That's right…" Validar mumbled under his breath. "I wonder if it wouldn't be a problem if…" Lina's father started, but he suddenly fell silent in the middle of his sentence.

"What are you muttering so quietly?" Adel asked him, with her voice suffused with suspicions.

"I'm just wondering…" The man said louder. "If it wouldn't be a problem for you if I'll leave Lina here, until I'll return from the town."

Lina frowned at her father, while Luther and Adel exchanged a surprised look.

"Sir, I just told you that your daughter is healthy…" Luther said slowly. "There is no need for her to stay with us any longer, you can take her to the town with you."

"I would prefer not to do this…" Validar shook his head. "You see, Sir Luther, my daughter is normally so lively, and full of energy, that I'm simply worried that I can lost sight of her somewhere in this town in the crowd of so many people. She's so quickly, and so careless sometimes, that I'm afraid that she might get lost somewhere…"

"Father! I'm not like this at all!" Lina was trying to protest.

"Oh, dear I just don't want to pull you along with me everywhere around…" The man said it with his voice soft, but he looked sternly at Lina to stop her from saying anything else. "You understand what I mean, don't you?"

The girl just lower her head, and she set her eyes on the floor.

"Yes father… I understand…" Lina said dully.

Adel looked shifty, first at Lina, and then at her father. She was sure that this innocent exchange of words had some greater meaning, since there was a strange tension between those two in that moment…

Something is amiss… but what? What…? – Adel was trying to outguess.

"Will you allow me to leave her with you Sir?" Validar addressed Luther. "I promise that I'll return in a few hours."

"Sir Wolfgang, I'm a healer not a babysitter, and since Lina is not sick anymore she don't need me any longer. I have many patients to take care of. I just can't watch over your daughter all the time."

For a few seconds the two men were staring at one another, and strange silence fall in the room. The situation was quiet tense, so Adel decided to quickly intervene.

"I can take care of Lina!" She exclaimed, and everyone's eyes were immediately set on the young woman.

Lina and Luther were staring at her with clear surprise in their eyes, while Validar sent her a scary look.

"Miss Adel, you don't have to do this…" Lina started. "You've done enough for me already." She mumbled.

"Adel, you also have your duties here…" Luther said adamantly. "You have to take care of our patients instead of…"

"I know, I know…" The woman interrupted him. "But I can handle this all, and I will also gladly take care of Lina if you wish it… Sir." Adel addressed Validar.

"Why?" Lina's father asked dully.

"It's probably just because I like your kid…" The woman said approaching Lina from behind, and placing her both hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Really?" Lina asked her, blinking in surprise.

"Yes, I do…" Adel confirmed smiling widely at Lina. "We're getting along well, aren't we?"

"Well… yeah." Lina admitted, but she was feeling silly, and even more guilty in such situation.

"You see, Sir Wolfgang…" Adel said to Validar. "You can leave Lina with me without any worries."

Validar was silent for a long while, because he was wondering if he should allow this annoying woman to watch over Lina, or not. But he concluded that everything is better, then dragging Lina along with him to the center of the town.

"I'll leave her under your care…" He said quietly. "But remember that if something bad will happen to her during my absence, then…"

"Then, you will brake all my bones, I know!" Adel interrupted him with a silly smile on her face. "I was there, yesterday when you were threating Kaia, but I'm still ready to take full responsibility for your daughter's safety today."

"Miss Adel…" Lina addressed the woman, with a clear concern all over her face. "Are you sure that you want to do this…? You said yourself that my father is crazy. What if he will decide to fulfill his threat for some absurd reason." She whispered into the woman's ear.

"It will not happen…" The woman said calmly, waving her hand. "Cheer up a little, Lina." Adel addressed the girl, grinning in the same time. "We'll spend this day together, it'll be fun."

"Yeah…" The girl sighed without any enthusiasm. "It will be great…"

It was truth that Adel really liked Lina from the beginning , and she wanted to know that girl a bit better, but it was not all… She also wanted to find out what Lina, and her 'father' (or whoever, he is) are hiding, and why their relationship is so…strange.

Something was just wrong with both of them; something was amiss in their relation, and Adel wanted to find out what exactly it was. It doesn't matter if Lina will be considering her nosy after today. She's going to have an honest, and more subtle conversation with the girl this time.

* * *

**The end of chapter 15!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	16. A Difficult Problem

Validar left the infirmary, and went to the center of the town to buy some necessary things, and meantime Lina stayed under Miss Adel's care.

At this moment they both went through a very long corridor with doors on the both sides of it. Adel entered to some rooms, where her patients, were staying and she, was assiduously checking their, condition.

In Lina's opinion it was very hard work, to help, and deal with all those ill people. So far, the little girl saw an old man who was complaining about the pain of all his joints. He was moaning during the whole examination, and he was shouting at Adel when she was, trying to even touch him.

The next patient was a middle-aged, rather corpulent Lady, who had a strong migraine, and she was endlessly groaning, even when Adel was speaking to her.

Lina was impressed that her savoir didn't lose her cold blood even once, while dealing with those annoying people… It was looking, as if Miss Adel didn't care about, all their shouts, or snide comments, which they were telling to her when she was 'not enough delicate'. Adel was just doing her job reliably, and with lenient smile on her face. She was really trying to help, no matter how mean, or suffering her patients were, and it was very admirable…

But Adel forbid Lina to see most of this infirmary's patients, because as the young woman said, 'They have very dangerous and contagious illnesses, and if you will have any contact with them, you might caught them too'.

Every time when Miss Adel had to take care of someone with dangerous disease, she was entering their room alone, leaving Lina in front of the door. It was boring for Lina, to just wait idly, but she never said anything in protest. The girl didn't want to fall ill again… and besides if she would caught some strange illness, then Validar would probably kill Miss Adel for 'not taking a good care of his daughter', and something like that would be just horrible… So, Lina decided to be a good girl today, and just wait calmly for her caregiver.

"Here, I think it would be my last patient… at least for today." Adel spoke up, when they approached the next room.

Lina stopped immediately, and she looked at the woman with an unspoken question, all over her face.

"Don't worry, you may enter this room with me." Adel announced with a small smile on her face. "In fact, the boy, I'm going to take care of now, is around your age, so you two will probably get along."

"Do you think so…?" Lina asked with heritable skepticism in her voice.

Until now she never had any contact with her coeval, but she doubted that she could find any common topic to speak about, with a… normal child.

It wasn't that Lina have her nose in the air, or anything like that. She just never knew any other child apart from her brother, who is in fact nearly six years older than her… Lina simply didn't know about what the other children around her age are talking about, or what are they doing on their free time.

"Please, come in." Adel encouraged the little girl, opening the door in the same time.

Lina sat her foot in the room with some hesitation, and the first thing she saw when she entered, was a sad little boy sitting on the bed. He had a big purple bruise around his right eye. There was also a bandage around his hand. Someone beat up this boy, and Lina knew it immediately when she set her eyes on him.

"Ummm… Hi…" The girl mumbled when he looked at her.

The boy just blinked a few times, and he said nothing in response. He was acting as if he was wondering if Lina is real or not. He was clearly surprised by her presence.

"Good morning, Kurt." Adel greeted the boy cheerfully, when she came inside. "How are you today, dear?"

"Miss Adel…" He said quietly. "Good morning… I'm better today… But my head still hurts a bit…" The boy said very slowly.

"Really?" The woman said softly, with concern in her voice. "Let me see…" She approached the boy to take a closer look at the wound on his head.

"I have to change your bandage…" Adel announced when she saw that the white material is a little red in the place where Kurt's injury still is.

She approached a small drawer, and she pulled a long piece of a new bandage, and small scissors out of it.

"Just wait a moment, I'll fix your head in a blink of an eye!" Adel addressed him, smiling.

But despite all her warm words, and enthusiasm the little boy was still looking rather gloomy.

"Hey Kurt, try to smile just a little…" The woman asked him, nicely.

Kurt raised his head to look at the woman, and he was trying to smile at her. He was doing his best, but even so, all his efforts were useless. The boy's smile was much more similar to a strange grimace of pain, than to an expression of happiness.

Adel sighed quietly seeing the boy's tries, and she just started to change his bandage in silence.

"Who are you?" Kurt asked Lina, when Adel finally unbounded his head, the girl noticed that he has wavy dark-ashen hair, and his sad eyes are dark-brown, just like her own.

"My name is Lina… I was ill yesterday, but Miss Adel saved me…" She answered.

"I'm Kurt…" The boy nodded towards her. "Where are you from? I've never seen you around before, I would remember these strange yellow hair of yours. How could you even have such strange color? It's weird." He said after a short pause.

"Kurt, it was quite rude!" Adel cautioned the boy.

"But I'm just asking…" Kurt started defending himself. "I'm not trying to be unkind."

What is so strange about my hair?! – Lina asked herself irritated.

Kurt was already the second person who was concerned, about the shade of her hair.

Maybe this color is uncommon after all…? She didn't know too many humans, but she noticed that the people she met in her live so far, all had rather dark hair. Her servants, her father, her brother and uncle, all those poor inhabitants of Nora village… all of them had dark hair. Even Miss Adel has dark-orange shade… In fact the only person she know who has blonde hair is her mother. Lina never bothered herself about her own appearance, or about her mother's hair color, but now seeing all those people Lina started wondering why she and her mum are looking so different than everyone else?

I shouldn't bother myself with such stupid things. – The girl thought to herself – After all Charles has silver hair, and he's a Plagian too… It doesn't matter, fair hair are just rare, and that's all. I'm not a geneticist to think about something like that.

"I'm not from this town. My father and I are in travel, but we're going to return home soon…" Lina gave Kurt an evasive answer, completely ignoring the part which concerned her appearance.

The boy nodded again, and Lina was just staring at him for a while. Kurt was in a pity state, he was so gloomy, and his eyes were all red, probably because of crying. He was hurt not only physically, but mentally too…

"Who did this, to you…?" Lina asked, sitting down on the bed, beside Kurt and pointing her index finger on his head.

"My grandfather…" The boy answered dully, and when Lina herd this reply her eyes widened is shock. Adel in turn, sighed loudly in sadness.

"Your own grandfather… hurt you so badly?" The girl asked in disbelieve. "Why?"

"Because he's a drunkard…" The boy announced grimly. "He drank too much again and… You see… Sometimes when he's angry, he's beating up me and my mother…"

"But how could he do something like that? There is a bloody hole in your head." Lina said with her voice shaking a little.

"It was an… accident…" Kurt said slowly, carefully touching his injury. "Grandfather punched me on the face when he was drunken, and I was trying to fight back… but it was bad idea…" The boy admitted. "He pushed me away without problems, and I lost balance… Then, I unfortunately hit my head against the corner of the table… that's why there is a wound on the back of my head."

"I still don't understand… Aren't you his grandson? Doesn't he loves you?"

"I'm sure he doesn't…" Kurt said dully, without any emotions. "He hates the whole world, and me too…"

"Dear… don't say that." Adel spoke up, stopping her work for a moment to hug the boy gently.

"I'm not a kid anymore Miss Adel, I know the true… For my grandfather I'm nothing, but an annoying pest…" He said, trying to release himself from her arms.

"You're just nine years old… you are a kid…" The woman whispered into his ear.

Lina didn't know why she took this information so emotionally, but she suddenly became very sad. Her chest and eyes were burning, and she was feeling as if Kurt's pain was her own pain.

_The only thing I want for my grandfather is punishment… Please master Grima, punish him for his sins. Punish him for the pain, he's causing to me, and my mother… Please, give him what he deserve… _

Lina bugged suddenly, she could hear Kurt's voice, very weakly, and from somewhere far away. It sounded as if it was some kind of an echo… It was quite disturbing… She was sitting here, right next to Kurt, and he was silent, at this particular moment. Besides… Lina doubted that he would say something like that aloud.

_Please master Grima… Please… Punish him…_

What is this…? – Lina asked herself frowning. – What could this strange echo be…? His thoughts? His prays… to Grima? - Her assumptions had no any rational base, but she somehow knew that this echo inside of her head is Kurt's pray to the Fell Dragon… and so, to her…

"Hey, Kurt…" She started slowly. "Are you praying sometimes?" The girl asked strangely, just to make sure.

"Huh…?" The boy frowned, and for a while he was staring at Lina with puzzled face, even Adel looked strangely at her.

"Are you praying to Grima… Are you praying for the punishment to the man who did this to you?" The girl nearly whispered.

Adel gasped loudly, seeing the her behavior. Lina has changed… Her voice become throaty, her expression was stern, and her aura… turned into a different one! That aura of her, was much darker than before… Adel felt thrills running through her body just by looking at Lina now. The sweet little girl became a different person in one moment… just like her father did yesterday.

The young woman shook her head in frustration.

What the…? – Adel thought to herself. – What's going on!? What happened to this kid?

"Lina… are you… feeling alright?" The woman stuttered.

"I've never been better, why?" The girl said with a small smile on her face.

Adel was confused again, and she blinked a few times, unable to understand what is happening around her. When Lina spoke up to answer her question, she was looking, and sounding alright, and her aura was normal too… And yet Adel could swear that she noticed some disturbing change in her behavior, but just for a few seconds...

Oh, gods… Maybe I'm just overworked these days…? Maybe I'm just imagining things? –The young woman was thinking.

"Why do you care, if I'm praying, or not?" Kurt mumbled under his breath.

"I just want to know…"

The boy turned his eyes in a different direction, it looks like he was a bit abashed by her question.

"I'm doing it… a lot…" He said after a moment of silence. "My mother is always telling me, that it is very important to pray to master Grima, and I'm just listening to her… And you know?" Kurt continued. "My mother's friend, Miss Della is always saying that if Grima will be resurrected, then he will surely kill my grandfather for all his sins, because my grandfather is a bad person."

"Kurt! What are you talking about?!" Adel shouted at him.

"Why are you angry at me, Miss Adel?" The boy asked her innocently. "I'm just repeating what Della told me… And you can't deny, that my grandpa is a bad person."

"Your grandfather is also suffering, since your father's death…" The woman said slowly.

"Oh, really? And that's why he can hurt me, and mama?! Because of his 'suffer'?!" The boy asked outraged.

"I never said that Kurt…" Adel answered quietly, a bit embarrassed.

Lina drifted off for a moment, and she started considering the boy's words.

"From what you are saying Kurt…" The girl said out loud. "I concluded that you want your grandfather to be dead… Do you want him to die, and never hurt you again? Do you want for Grima, to return to the world, and kill that man?"

The boy just shrugged. "Sometimes I think that it would be better if my grandfather would just die. " He answered dully. "And besides, when master Grima will return, the world will turn into a better place. The war will end, and all the bad guys will disappear… I would like to see it."

Lina cannot help but sighed very loudly in helpless, even this little boy wanted the Fell Dragon's return, despite his young age… He probably didn't know what kind of consequences Grima's returning would have… in fact Lina was not sure herself…

Adel, who was about to finish the work with his wound, nearly dropped the whole bandage when she heard his words.

"Oh, gods, Kurt!" Adel shouted at him again. "You can't think that way! You can't wish death to your own grandfather!"

"Why not?!" Kurt asked irritated. "He wished me death many times, when he was drunken!" The boy shouted out suddenly. "He hates me, and I hate him too! Someday… Someday when I'll grow up, I'll pay him back for everything!" He screamed desperately, and some tears came out from his eyes.

"Kurt, calm down… please…" Adel asked him gently, sheading his tears away. "You shouldn't think that way, even if you hate your grandfather now… you shouldn't think about revenge. Violence is not the right choice, the thirst for revenge could only bring you even more sorrow… you have to understand that…"

"What can you know about this Miss Adel?!" Kurt shouted out in anger. "You have no idea how I'm feeling, so stop playing the wise one!"

"You're right, I don't know, I can only imagine…" She said hugging him again to put his nerves at ease. "But you're not alone, and if there is something we can do to make you feel better… anything… I want you to know that, you can always count on me, and the rest of us, boy." Adel said, with her own voice shaking. "But for now, let me at least reduce your pain a little."

After her speech, when she already bind the new bandage, Adel placed her hand on Kurt's head, right where his wound was located, and she quietly mumbled a few words.

Lina noticed it earlier this day, when the woman was working with some other ill people. Adel was apparently unable to use healing magic, but this trivial fact didn't stop her from helping the others. She was using hexes to reduce her patients pain every time. Maybe Adel was unable to cure them completely, but she could at least get rid of their suffer by using her hexes on them, to stop the pain...

The method itself was not ideal, after all every hex has a time limit, so Kurt will be suffering because of this wound on his head sooner or later, but it was nice that Adel was doing her best despite her lack of healing skills.

"Miss Adel…" Kurt spoke up when the woman finally finished with her magic tricks. "I'm sorry for shouting at you… I shouldn't rise my voice… I'm sorry..." He coughed out, sobbing quietly.

"Don't feel bad about it kid…" The young woman comforted him. "I'm not angry at you, and I can even understand your frustration, so don't worry… Just remember to never give up..." She continued. "You're still a child, and the whole live is still before you, so try to think positively…" The woman sighed loudly. "Maybe it's sounds very stupid for you now, but I'm sure that the better days will come… someday."

"My mother is always saying that the better days will come soon, since master Grima will be resurrected nigh…" The boy pointed out quietly. "Do you think it's true Miss Adel? the Fell Dragon will come back?"

Adel who was already in her way to the exist, stopped suddenly, and she turned to smile strangely towards the boy. Lina noticed that her expression is… how to put it…? Unnatural, and her smile is clearly forced.

"Maybe it's true…? Who knows?" She said with a strange smile, still plastered on her face.

Lina quickly stood up from Kurt's bed, and she took a few steps, to follow Adel. She really had enough of it; no matter in what kind of place she was staying, no matter in which town she is in, the topic about Grima is always returning to her somehow.

Grima here… Grima there… - Lina was thinking a little angry. – Grima, Grima, Grima… What's wrong with all those people? Why are they expecting the Fell Dragon's returning? Are they not terrified of such monstrous dragon? Are they really not afraid of destruction and death? What guarantee they have, that they will survive to see these 'better days'? Am I really the only one person who is worried about that?

"Lina..." Adel addressed her. "We should leave, and let Kurt rest a little."

"Huh?" Lina looked at Adel surprised, because the woman brought her back from her reverie.

"We're leaving." Adel said firmly.

"Okay…" Lina nodded, and she approached the door. Then she took a small bow to part with the little boy.

"Goodbye, Kurt… I'm glad I could meet you." Lina said with a weak smile on her face.

The boy made a strange grimace, he was surprised by Lina's manners. Nobody ever took a bow before him, until now, so at first moment he even didn't know what to say in response.

"Yeah…" He finally replied. "It was nice… to meet you…"

"And don't worry about this injury anymore. Luther will come here, very soon, to take care of you, and finally use some of his magic, so hang on, until then, okay?"

"Yes, Miss Adel… thank you…" The boy said dully.

Lina smiled at Kurt again, and then she left his room together with her caregiver. When Adel closed the door behind them, the girl cannot help, but sighed very heavily.

"It's sad… to look at his sadness…" She pointed out with gloomy face.

"It truly is…" The woman sighed loudly as well. "I would like to help Kurt somehow… not by using some stupid hexes to get rid of his physical pain, but also to make his poor life better, somehow…" Adel lowered her head, and she was staring at the floor, as if there was something fascinating to look at. "Yet… I have no idea what to do. No matter how many times we're taking care of Kurt, and healing him, he's always returning to this infirmary, and every time with so many bruises..." Adel growled quietly, in anger. "Eberhard is such a…!" The woman paused suddenly and she looked at Lina, as if she just realized that she has a little girl as a company, so she shouldn't curse.

"Forget it…" The woman mumbled.

"Who is Eberhard?" Lina asked, looking curiously at Adel.

"Eberhard, is Kurt's grandfather's name." The woman explained.

"I see…" Lina nodded, crossing her arms on the chest. "So… is he really so evil? Do you hate him too, Miss Adel, this Eberhard man?"

The woman blinked in surprise. "You're asking very strange questions kid…" She pointed out. "You shouldn't care about it, this is not your business."

"But how could I remain indifferent, seeing how that little boy is suffering?" Lina asked dully. "He might be around my age, but he's not just like me at all. He probably never had an ordinary childhood. He's in such misery…" Lina mumbled clenching her fists. "It's just so… unfair."

"Lina…" Adel said, not sure what she should tell to the girl, to comfort her.

"Why…?" Lina whispered. "Why there is always something wrong, no matter where I'm going? Starving people, war, desperate thieves, illnesses, and now an innocent boy beaten by someone from his own family. Why so many people must suffer, anyway?"

"Lina, what are you talking about?" Adel asked her astonished. "I mean, aren't you a bit too young to ask such philosophical questions? I know it's hard…" The woman said, bowing to Lina's eye level to look her in the eye. "…But suffering is also part of living, and there is nothing you, or I can do about it…"

"What about Grima?" The girl whispered.

"Huh?" The young woman gasped in surprise.

"Do you think Grima might change something…?"

Adel didn't answer, and there was a long while of silence, so Lina decided to explain the reason of her question.

"You see, many people are saying… that Grima will change the world for the better… in fact everyone around me are saying that…" Lina stuttered. "But I myself am not so sure about this, I simply don't know what to think…"

Why am I telling this to a stranger!? – Lina upbraided herself. – She won't understand anyway!

"I also don't know…" Adel finally answered.

"Excuse me?" Lina asked nervously, a little confused by the woman's sudden reply.

"To be completely honest, Grima's believers are a bit scary for me…" Adel continued. "They are always saying that the world is an evil place, and only the Fell Dragon can change it. He will start the new peaceful era, and there will be some new world… but this whole story makes no sense for me…"

"No sense?" Lina repeated after the woman.

"Not at all." Adel nodded. "I don't understand this whole faith in Grima, or Naga, because…" She stooped her speech for a moment, to find the right words and describe her point of view.

"Look Lina, Grima and Naga are both dragons… And I mean dragons; the gigantic creatures with great fangs, and big sharp teeth. They could destroy us all; eat us or something like that, if they just want to. So, why should they care, about our problems? What kind of reason they have to care about little, powerless humans? I bet that they don't care if we're happy or not. In my opinion they just don't bother themselves about humanity, and it's stupid to think that they could help us, or save us from suffering in any way. People should learn to solve their own problems, instead of rely on some creatures which they never even seen…"

"You are… definitely different then everyone else, I've met…" Lina pointed out with a strange smirk on her face.

I wonder what Miss Adel would think, if she would know that I'm the vessel… - Lina cannot help but wonder.

"Yeah… Many people are angry at me when I'm telling them that I'm not worshiping Grima, but I just cannot help it. I just don't trust dragons, and besides, I can't believe that there is some quick magical way, to free everyone from suffering… It would be very nice if it would be possible, but it's not…"

"It sounds very pessimistic…" Lina said grimly. "I would never expect such words from your mouths Miss Adel. You're smiling, and you're so cheerful all the time, and besides a while ago you told Kurt to think positively, so I don't get it. Isn't it kind of hypocrisy?"

"It's not." Adel denied, ironically with a big smile on her face. "I'm not saying that here is no hope for a better future, or that the world is 'rotten to the core' like the Grimleal priests are saying so often. What I mean is just that, as long as you're alive you will experience as much happiness as sadness. It is impossible to create an ideal world… the world without problems and misery, but it doesn't mean that you shouldn't enjoy your life while you still can."

"Do you really think that the boy just like Kurt with such great physical and mental wounds, could still enjoy his life, despite all his pain?"

"I don't know…" Adel sighed loudly. "But I wish for him, to be happy with all my heart."

"You truly are a great person Miss Adel…" Lina smiled at the woman.

"Stop saying that…" She replied, with her cheeks a bit red of embarrassment. "I'm not so great, I'm rather stupid, and I have a lot of flaws… For example, I'm even unable to use healing magic. I'm simply untalented… hopeless on this matter."

"But you are still doing your best…" Lina said in reverie. "…and you're good in your work even without healing powers, isn't it the most important thing?"

Adel just shrugged in response, so Lina continued.

"And to be honest I don't understand, something… If I remember correctly, yesterday you told me that your magic skills are 'amazing'." Lina said frowning at Adel. "You were very proud of yourself and all, and yet today you're saying that you're hopeless and untalented. So what do you mean anyway?" The girl asked with thoughtful expression. "It's confusing, I can't decide if you're too full of yourself, or too modest."

To Lina's surprise the young woman started laughing quietly.

"When you're saying it like this, it really sounds like a paradox." Adel admitted with a small smirk. "But in reality it's simple. In one side I know that my magic skills are good. I can cast dark spells, and use hexes, and all that… But in the other side such magic abilities are mostly useless in my profession. I've always wanted to use healing magic and cure the people which I'm taking care of, but no matter how hard I'm trying, I can't learn how to use a staff." Adel mumbled quietly under her breath.

"I could chant as many healing spells as I want, and I could strain my whole mental strength, but no matter how long I'm trying, or how many times… It's always useless, and nothing is happening… That's why I'm saying that I'm untalented. I can use magic, but only to hurt the others, not to heal them, and it's… frustrating sometimes."

"I see…" Lina nodded with serious face. "But if you can't heal people Miss Adel, then why are you working in this infirmary? If you think that you're not good enough in what you're doing, than maybe you should find another job?"

"This is quite private question, and the answer is also complicated." Adel said dully. "It looks like, I'm not the only curious person here."

"You… you don't have to answer, if you don't want to…" Lina stuttered when she realized how tactless her words were.

"No, it's okay." Adel said rubbing Lina's hair. "I'm just testing you."

The young woman just smiled weakly, and then she answered.

"To put it simple and short, I'm doing it all for Luther. I'm working here to pay him back for everything what he did for us in the past."

"So, are you working here just because of some obligation? Because you have to?" Lina asked frowning.

The woman quickly shook her head in response. "No, you don't understand, I'm doing it for Luther but not because he's forcing me to do anything. I'm helping him, because I love him."

Lina widely opened her mouths in surprise. "W-what?" She asked in disbelieve. "Really? But… You're very young, and Sir Luther is, well… much older then you. There is at least thirty years of difference in age between you two, and you're in love with him?"

"In… love…?" Adel repeated blinking in surprise, and when she realized what Lina has in her mind, she started to laugh, loudly and cordially.

"Silly girl!" She exclaimed trying to restrain her laughs. "What were you thinking?" The young woman asked, shading away the tear of amusement from her eye. "I love him, but it is not romantic feeling at all! Luther is like my dad, he raised me and Kaia when we were little!"

Lina's face became bright red of embarrassment, she misunderstood what Adel was trying to tell her, and now the situation was indeed quite silly. Lina made a blunder and she lost all her words for a while, and Adel in turn was still chuckling under her breath.

"Ahhhhhh! I'm so stupid sometimes!" The girl suddenly exclaimed, when she finally pulled herself together. "I jumped to conclusions without even thinking, but it was the first thing that came to my mind when you…" Lina was trying to legitimize everything.

"I figured it out." Adel said calmly when she finally restrained her giggles. "You don't have to explain. I don't like explaining myself before anyone, so there is no reason for you to do it unnecessarily."

"I'm sorry…" Lina whispered, still a bit embarrassed.

"There is no need." The woman said waving her hand. "It was a funny mistake." She assured Lina and a wide smile slowly reappeared on her face.

When the little girl saw it, she decided to quickly change the subject to stop Miss Adel from laughing again.

"S-so…" She stuttered a little. "It was Sir Luther who raised you?"

"Yes…" The young woman nodded. "I even don't remember my real parents. My mother died one year after I was born, and about my father… He was called out to the army when I was five and he never returned. So I don't remember him too well."

"I'm sorry…"

"Oh, don't worry about it. Father left right when the war began, and as I said I don't remember him… Luther in turn somehow managed to avoid the army enlistment and since he and Father were always good friends, then Luther promised to our dad that he will take care of us during his absence." Adel sighed a little. "And he kept that promise, assiduously, and honestly… He was doing his best to raise me, and Kaia…" She muttered in reverie

For some reason Adel paused for a short moment, her expression was now very serious. "I always dreamt to be just like Luther… You know, to help people gratuitously, and to be able to heal them successfully…"

When the woman was still speaking Lina saw that one of the door behind Adel's back are slowly opening, and soon the young woman with beautiful red hair emerged from the open room. That person was Kaia.

"Miss Adel…" Lina was trying to delicately draw the young woman's attention to her sister, but Adel did not understood her intentions.

"Well, I'm not like Luther at all…" She continued. "And I doubt that I'll ever be able to be like him… sometimes I think that I'm completely needless here… Those two would handle everything even without me around." The woman said with her voice full of strangely sounding in her mouths, sadness.

"What kind of madness is this, Adel?" Kaia asked, suddenly throwing her arm, around her sister's shoulder. "What's with this long face? It's not like you at all. Your duty is rather to cheer up everyone around you, not to be sad."

"S-sister…!?" Adel coughed out in shock. "When did you came? How much did you hear?"

"Well… you were saying something about being 'completely needless' when I came out." Kaia answered honestly.

"I was trying to tell you Miss Adel…" Lina mumbled under her breath. "But you were not listening."

"Oh, good morning Lina." Adel's sister said cheerfully. "We were not seeing each other today yet. Tell me, how are you?"

"Good morning, Miss Kaia." Lina answered, bowing a little before the woman. "I'm glad to tell you, that I'm already completely cured, so you don't have to bother yourself with me."

"Bother…?" The red haired woman asked, rising her brows in surprise. "I wouldn't call it a 'bother', dear. But anyway, I'm happy to see you're alright."

"It's good to see you too…" Lina nodded. "Thank you again, for everything."

"No problem…" Kaia assured the girl, and after this exchange of courtesy the woman decided to change the subject. "And now… do you mind to explain to me, what's gotten into my sister today? She looks worryingly sad…"

"I'm not sure myself…" Lina answered slowly. "She was laughing a while ago but… We were discussing about good, and bad aspects of human's life no longer then a few minutes ago; about religious issues, and, about your long lost father… Maybe that's why Miss Adel become so serious out of the sudden?"

"You were discussing… about what now?" Kaia asked absolutely astonished.

She couldn't decide if she's more amused, or surprised. Such words from a little girl like Lina, were just… totally misplaced.

How could she even know what the word 'aspect' means in so young age? – Kaia started wondering.

"Anyway…" Adel chimed in to the conversation, still a bit confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Silly question…" Kaia answered calmly. "I'm working here…" She said smiling honestly towards Adel. "And I'm glad I found you so quickly. Luther told me that we're run out of Vulnerary, so if it's not a problem, could you go to the market, and buy some new potions?"

Adel rolled her eyes in response. "Why me?" She asked dully.

"Because I still have to take care of some patients, and Luther is busy too…" Kaia said simply. "And if I'm not mistaken, you have to go out anyway, to see Helmut…"

The other woman just growled quietly. "I don't want to see this weird idiot… Why it always has to be me who's delivering the water to him? Why am I doing it anyway…?" Adel mumbled more to herself then to Kaia.

"I was trying to be friends with him too, remember?" Kaia pointed out. "But he drove me out…" The woman said with her voice a bit sad. "He's tolerating only you and Luther as his companions so…"

"So, you can't go and meet him, because he will ignore your presence, no matter what you will do…" Adel finished the sentence in her sister's stead, she knew exactly what Kaia was going to say. "But I just wonder why are we helping him on the first place? Helmut is a totally mean person after all. He was shouting at me yesterday just because I was… a few hours late."

"Maybe he's stern…" Kaia admitted. "But Luther likes him… and besides Sir Helmut needs help. He won't be able to survive on the desert without water."

"Nobody is forcing him to live in the middle of the desert!" Adel exclaimed in her irritation. "Why can't he move into the town, like normal people are usually doing?!"

Kaia just shrugged. "I'm sure that Sir Helmut has his own personal reasons to led the live of a recluse…"

There was a long while of silence, and then Kaia gently placed her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Adel, please…" She asked with a warm smile on her face. "Could you go, and meet with him?"

"Alright…" Adel finally agreed after the next long moment of silence. "I'll go… As always, and I'll buy these potions, too. But I'm doing it just because you're asking me… not for Helmut."

"You're the best, Adel!" Kaia exclaimed happily. "You're definitely not needless. The work here would be much, much harder without your assistance. In fact I think that this infirmary would all fell apart without your help." Kaia said, smiling radiantly.

"You're just saying it…" The other woman said grimly, but Lina could swear that she saw a weak smile on her face.

"No…" Kaia shook her head. "I truly mean it. You're very important part of this place, and it doesn't matter if you can use healing magic or not. You're very precious to us, and never forget about it."

"Yeah… Let's drop the subject here." Adel suggested. "You know that I'm not good with all this sweet talk… But thank you for rising my spirit, sis."

"You're welcome. I just said the true." Kaia assured her sister.

"Alright, that's enough…" Adel said turning her back from Kaia, with intention to quickly leave her behind, before she would say some other strange compliment. "Come on Lina, it looks like we have to go." The woman addressed the little girl.

"Where are we going?" Lina asked curiously.

"Can't you guess yourself? You've heard what Kaia just asked me for, we're going to the market, of course."

Lina froze suddenly in the place where she was standing, and she was staring at Adel with such strange expression on her face that the woman get startled that something bad just happened to that girl. Her expression was a mixture of confusion, disbelieve, and fear.

"S-something wrong?" Adel asked strangely, not sure why Lina is looking at her like that.

"W-what? WHAT?" Lina finally shouted out, very loudly. "You want me to go to the market!? With you…? And you mean by that…to the town…!?" Lina screamed, holding her head in her both hands.

The two sisters looked at one another suggestively, they were absolutely confused. For them Lina's reaction was completely exaggerated and inexplicable. They had no idea why the girl, started acting so noisy all of the sudden.

"Is it some kind of problem for you, Lina?" Kaia finally asked, looking shifty at the little girl.

"Of course, it is a problem!" Lina answered with her voice still raised.

"Why?" The two sisters questioned her in unison, unable to figure out why Lina is in such panic.

"Because… because…" The little girl was desperately trying to find some excuse, to not leave the infirmary. "I'm under your care Miss Adel!" Lina finally exclaimed. "You should know that I can't leave this place until my father's return!"

"Oh, really?" Adel asked with some strange irony in her voice. "Who said that, you can't leave? I've never heard of such condition from your father or anyone else." The woman said, shrugging. "In fact I'm going to take you to the town just because you are under my care. I'm responsible for you today, and that means, I can't took my eyes off you for even one moment." Adel explained, to still disturbed Lina. "…Therefore wherever I'm going, you're going there with me."

"What…?" The girl asked in disbelieve, and even more confused after hearing Adel's words.

"No, no…" Lina whispered to herself. "How this all could turn out like this? In such situation it would be better for me if I would go with Validar, after all…"

"Seriously Lina, what's the problem?" Kaia asked her, frowning. "Don't you trust Adel? I can guarantee to you, that she won't hurt you, or anything like that." The other woman said, petting her sister's head, to taste her. "Don't bother yourself with her appearance. Adel is just looking like a crazy woman, but she's a normal person." Kaia said with a big grin on her face.

"Hey! What that supposed to mean?!" Adel protested in anger.

"I'm just trying to persuade Lina to go with you, I don't know what you've done to her, but she's apparently afraid of you for some reason."

"I didn't do anything!"

"It's not like this!" Lina chimed in quickly, to avoid any further misunderstandings. "I just… don't want to cause you any more troubles Miss Adel. You've heard what my father said, don't you? If you'll bring me to the town I might get lost somewhere…"

"I will be holding your hand, then…" The young woman found a resolution of that problem pretty quick. "And I'll be carefully watching your steps, so I won't lose you."

"But…! But…!" The girl was still trying. "I was ill, no longer than yesterday… what if my illness will return?!"

"Sunstroke?" Kaia asked with sparks of amusement in her eyes. "Impossible, sunstroke is not something that, you could catch like some contagious disease. It won't come back if you would just drink water regularly, and cover your head with some hood, or headscarf for now. If you want, I could even borrow you something to cover your…"

"But my father will be mad!" Lina interrupted, before Kaia was able to finish her sentence. "What if my father will return, and I won't be here? What will you tell him?"

"That Adel is taking care of you, just as she promised, and you will be back soon."

"But Miss Adel!" Lina addressed the woman again. "My father was trying to kill you yesterday! You shouldn't risk like that!"

Adel just shook her head in response. "First of all Lina, your father is not here right now." She said firmly. "Maybe he won't even notice that I took you to the town, and we will return here before he will come to take you? And second, he said that he will break my bones if something bad will happen to you, so if I'll return you to him, save, sound and in one piece, then he would have no right to hurt me. To be honest, I was planning to show you around the town from the very beginning."

"And Lina…" Kaia chimed in. "…please, no offence, but your father is a bit overprotective when it comes to you. You should show him that you can take care of yourself even without him around. It's true, that you're still very young, but your dad is overdoing practically everything."

"I know…" Lina mumbled. "But…" She paused for a moment in searching for the right words, but currently there was just big emptiness in her head.

"But what?" Adel asked curiously. "Is there any particular reason why you are so afraid of going outside?"

Yes! There is! I'm actually the vessel of Grima! And I'm simply afraid that some crazy priests might recognize me, and start praying to me in front of the WHOLE town! In public! That's what I'm afraid of! – Lina was just thinking about this answer of course, she would never dare to say it all aloud… What Adel and Kaia would think about her, if they would know the true? What they would do with such knowledge…?

Lina quickly shook her head. – It's better not to think about it… - She thought to herself.

But, it was helpless, anyway… Lina cannot tell those two, about her real identity, and also she was unfortunately unable to come up with any logical excuse that she could tell to the two women and avoid this 'tour' around Tormus.

Lina started walking in circles in her panic, and she was still holding her head in both hands. Adel and Kaia were looking carefully at her with clear concern in their eyes. They even started to suspect that Lina has some kind of strange paranoia.

After a moment of wondering, Lina suddenly stopped making her circles, and she approached her caregiver.

"Alright, you won, Miss Adel…" Lina finally gave up. "I'll go to the town with you…"

"That's really… great…" The woman said shakily.

She didn't know what to think about this all anymore. She was sure that Lina will be excited about the perspective of sightseeing the town, together with her, but the kid was acting as if such tour was a fate worse than death…

Something is DEFINITELY not right here, and I'm going to find out what it is. – The woman was thinking.

"But, if I have to go, then you must promise me something…" Lina continued slowly, getting closer to the woman.

"What do you want, Lina?"

The girl carefully took Adel's hand into her own. "Please… promise me, that we won't approach the temple of Grima… on no account, we… I just can't go near it…" Lina said nervously.

Adel's eyes widened in sudden realization. The reason why Lina's father is so impulsive, so distressful, and so weird, and also the reason why his daughter is so thrilled now… It all started to make sense for her, she finally get it!

"Lina are you, and your dad…?" Adel started, and she paused in the middle of her question. She knew that she shouldn't ask, not now… not in front of Kaia. The subject was just too sensitive to speak about it in someone else's presence.

"I promise that we won't come near Grima's temple… on no account, we won't."

"Thank you…" The little girl sighed in small relief.

Adel's assurance calmed her down a bit, but Lina was still nervous about this all, she simply didn't know what might await her in the center of Tormus…

* * *

She had never seen so many people in one place, and to be honest she was feeling a bit lost in such crowd.

The sellers were constantly shouting, to recommend their goods, and encourage their potential customers to buy something. Lina was irritated by this pervasive noise, and by the fact that so many people are jostling trough this crowd, bumping on her from time to time. She was really feeling uneasy and she was even happy that Adel is squeezing her hand so tightly. Lina had no idea what she would do, if she would really get lost here…

In one hand the girl, was a bit frighten by the atmosphere ruling on the market, but on the other… Lina was fascinated and curious. There was everything! Any kind of possible goods in one place!

Everything was so colorful, so shiny, and so tempting that Lina couldn't took her eyes off, all these merchandise even when she was trying. There was one stall with jewelry, one with swords and knives, one with books, one with amulets, another with fruits and vegetables, the other one with toys, and… and who knows what else might be here?! There was so many things that Lina started to feel dizzy just by looking at this all.

There was also something that Lina was really concerned about. She noticed that some sellers were looking… exactly the same.

The young women with red hair combed into ponytails, with red sparking eyes, and big grins on their faces were all trying to convince Lina to buy something from them, and all of them were doing it, in the same time.

There was practically no any difference in appearance between all those women, and Lina was very confused. She even started to wonder if her fever didn't return… It would be the only possible explanation of her strange hallucinations…

"Miss Adel…" Lina addressed her companion. "Do you see, what I see?" The little girl asked weakly, stopping their march for a moment.

"What is it?"

"This woman… and that woman… and another one over here…" Lina said pointing her index finger on one, of the red-head seller. "They are all looking the same."

"Yes…" Adel nodded with a small smirk on her face. "This is Anna, and this is Anna too, and Anna is also over there."

Lina just blinked a few times, in even greatest confusion.

"What are you talking about? Is that supposed to be a joke, or something like that?" The little one asked, looking shifty at her caregiver.

Lina was sure that Miss Adel is making a fool of her to have fun.

"No honestly, their names are Anna, all those woman have the same name."

Lina's strange stare was a signal for Adel, that the girl still don't believe her.

"You've never heard of them?" The young woman asked in disbelieve. "You've never heard of the Secret Sellers…? About identical sisters? Come on you must know something…"

"Sorry, but no…" Lina denied, shaking her head. "I have no idea what are you talking about."

Adel sighed quietly in response. "Anna sisters are traveling around the whole world to sell their goods everywhere, because… simply because, they are all merchants. They are looking exactly the same, and they are all sharing the same name. And that's basically everything what you should know about them for now…"

"Are you serious Miss Adel…?" Lina asked again. "If they are identical and if they all have the same name… then how could they recognize each other? Isn't it all confusing? I mean the relations in their family. How could they know who is who?"

"It probably is confusing…" Adel admitted. "Their family tree must be a total mess, but apparently they have no problem with that."

"Strange…" Lina said in reverie, beating her lip.

"Come on Lina, I'll introduce you to Anna, and then you could ask her about whatever you want."

Adel took Lina's hand again, and she led her through the crowd of people, towards the stall, where the red haired woman was offering many different kinds of elixirs and potions to her customers.

"See you around, come again!" The woman named Anna shouted after the man, who just bought a small bottle of Elixir from her.

"Hello, Anna…" Adel greeted the woman, when they approached the stall. "Could you please give me fifty bottles of Vulnerary?" She said throwing a small pouch of gold coins at the counter.

Anna's eyes sparked in excitement when she heard the other woman's request, and her anyway big smile became even wider.

"I love doing business with you, Adel!" She exclaimed enthusiastically, and she immediately emptied the pouch to count the money.

"Who is this cutie girl by your side?" Anna asked, looking directly at Lina. "Your new friend? What's your name, honey?" Anna addressed her, smiling warmly.

The little girl held her breath when she felt Anna's stare directly on her face, and she became very nervous. Since they left the infirmary Lina was doing everything to blend into the crowd, to be as unnoticeable as it's possible for a human being to be. So now when she met the eyes of another person so closely, her whole body tensed up, and she somehow lost all her words.

"Helloooooo…? Is she mute?" The red haired woman asked Adel, when Lina said nothing in response, for way too long.

"No, she can speak… It looks like she's just a little shy." The other woman was trying to explain the girl's behavior. "But her name is Lina."

"Lina…" Anna repeated in a strange reverie. "Lina…? That's a wonderful name…"

"T-there is nothing so special about my name!" Lina exclaimed nervously, to put an end to the subject about herself as quickly as she could.

"Oh, there is." Anna insisted. "For some reason this name sounds incredibly nostalgic to me. I've heard it somewhere before… Wait a minute, I just have to remember where."

"Hmmmmmmm…." The seller started thinking intensively, and for a while she was acting as if she was in some distant place. She stopped paying attention to Adel, and Lina for a moment. She was really trying to remember something.

"Please, don't bother yourself with it…" Lina suggested with her voice shaking.

"That's right, Anna. It's not like you to drift away like that, and besides I ordered something, remember? I would like to receive these Vulneraries before I'll become an old granny, so please hurry up."

"An old granny…?" Anna whispered dully. "That's it!" She shouted out suddenly, snapping her fingers. "Grandma!"

The red haired woman walked away from the counter, leaving her customers in absolute confusion, and she started searching for something among her personal things. Lina and Adel looked at one another suggestively, they had no idea, what's gotten into their seller out of the sudden.

After a short moment, Anna returned to them with a big wooden box in her hands, and with old yellowed book laying on top of that box.

"This is for you Adel…" She announced, heading over the wooden chest to the young woman. "There should be exactly fifty bottles of Vulneraries inside of this box. You can count yourself if you don't believe me."

"And this…" Anna addressed Lina now. "…is for you." The redhead said, giving an old book to the little girl.

"For me?" Lina repeated weakly. "You mean… as a present?"

In response, Anna looked at Lina as if she just fell from the moon. "Of course not silly, I have no habit to give 'presents' to anyone. Everything has its price, I just wanted to show you this.".

"Why?"

"I just remembered where I've heard the name 'Lina' before, and everything is inside of this tome." Anna explained.

"R-really?" Lina gulped nervously, not sure what Anna could mean by that.

"Yes, this book is actually my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, greeeeeeat… grandmother's diary. She had a good friend named Lina when she was young, and she write many things about that friend here." Anna said laying her index finger on the book's cover. "In fact that Lina happened to be the great hero of legends!" She announced to the girl.

Adel, sent a skeptical look towards the seller. "You're just saying this to tap this little kid for spending her money on this old volume. I've never heard of any 'hero' named Lina."

"It's probably because this person, was very closely related to the Hero King, and as we all know he's not very popular hero in Plegia… But I can swear, she existed! If I remember correctly she was an amazing, unbeatable swords master and she helped Lord Marth in defeating the shadow Dragon Medeus. After the War of Heroes, she was living happily with her husband and two sons… but…" Anna frowned, and she lowered her voice discreetly. "She had some dark secret, and she died under very, mysterious circumstances in rather young age…"

"Sounds interesting…" Lina nodded flipping the cards of the book, carefully to not damage the old paper.

To be honest the girl wanted to read it all, and find out more about her namesake. She really got curious about that person, and her live story. Lina always liked tales about heroes but… she had a feeling that if she want to read this old tome, then she must pay for it first. Anna is a seller after all.

"Could you sell it to me?" The girl asked, but to her great surprise Anna shook her head.

"It is family keepsake, I'm afraid I can't just sell it to you…" Lina become a bit sad when she heard that answer, so Anna added quickly.

"Unless you have ten thousand gold coins with you, if you will pay that price, then maybe I would sell it, after all…" The redheaded woman said, with a sly smile on her face.

Unfortunately, the only answer for her proposition, was a long and tense silence. Both Lina, and Adel were apparently in a small shock.

"You're mad, Anna…" Adel finally commented. "Do you really think that she… no wait… Do you really think that ANYONE would be ready to pay TEN THOUSEND gold coins for a few sheets of old rotten paper!?"

"Rotten paper? Ha!" Anna exclaimed with hurt tone. "This is absolutely unique historical script! There is no any other copy of this book in the whole continent, and it contains many historical facts already forgotten to the rest of the world!" The woman crossed her arms on the chest. "So, sorry sweetie, but I can't lower my price." She addressed Lina.

"Then, it looks like I have to pass…" The little girl said, giving the tome back to Anna. "I cannot even dream about having such big sum of money…"

"Hey, don't look so sad, kid…" Anna mumbled quietly. "Your face is so gloomy that, I almost feel guilty for not giving this book to you."

"But I cannot help it…" Lina said, a little abashed. "I like reading, I like heroes, and I like history, so such tome would be an ideal thing for me to read… I must admit that I am a bit disappointed."

"Forget it, Lina." Adel said, waving her hand indifferently. "There is nothing to be disappoint about. It's just Anna's trick to make you spend all your money here. I bet she'll start to bargain over the price of this rotten book in a moment, but don't let her fool you. That tome is unworthy of any price, after all."

The red haired woman just shook her head again. "No, I was serious Adel, I'm not going to bargain over anything. It's ten thousands gold coins, or nothing. You may not believe me, but this book really is an unique treasure…"

"Yeah, right…" Adel rolled her eyes. "Come on Lina, we have what we came for. We don't have to spend any more time with this mad woman."

"Sometimes, you're so rude Adel." Anna pointed out.

"It's because sometimes you are impossible…" The woman said coldly.

Then she took Lina's hand, and she started dragging her away from Anna's stall.

"We have to go…" Lina exclaimed, parting her ways with the Secret Seller. "But thank you for your service!"

"See you sweetie, come again! Maybe the next time we meet, I'll read a few pages of my grandma's diary for you, of course for a reasonable price… Just two hundred gold coins per chapter!" Anna shouted, cheerfully waving her hand towards Lina.

The little girl cannot help but smile weakly. "It would be nice, I hope we'll meet again!"

"She really is crazy…" Adel mumbled under her breath when they left Anna behind. "She cannot think, about anything but money, and the worst is, that all her sisters are the same…"

"Why are you saying it, Miss Adel? I thought she's your friend."

"Friend…? Where did you get that idea? I'm just her customer. We know each other for a long time…" Adel admitted. "But I'm not sure if I should call it friendship. For Anna, our acquaintance is probably just a business…"

"Well… if you say so…" Lina said grimly, and she fell silent for a moment.

"Can we go back now?" The girl asked after a moment, with her voice full of hope. This escapade around the market was stressful enough already.

"Are you sure that you don't want to see anything else?" Adel questioned her, , but when Lina quickly shook her head, the woman gave up.

"Okay… we're going back… for now. I have to give these Vulneraries to Luther anyway, but after that I also have to go to the desert and deliver the water to Helmut, so…"

"So…" Lina said slowly, and her face became pale. "Are we going to the desert next…?"

"Well, yes… I have to go." Adel admitted. "And you're going with me, this way I could prove to Helmut that you're real, and I wasn't lying, and then he would have to apologize to me for his outburst yesterday!" Adel said proudly. "I'll show this old fool!"

Lina didn't say anything in response, but the perspective of going back to that sandy hell was so lousy for her that she wanted to just go, and crash her skull against the nearest wall.

Anything but no desert! – Lina was thinking in desperation. – Why I have to go to the desert again? –She sighed loudly in helpless. – I never thought I'd say it … but I can't wait to see father again. I hope he will be there when we will return to the infirmary. Gods, let him be there! I don't want anything else, but to go back to the mountains already!

* * *

Sand… sky… sun… and UNBEREABLE cheat. Nothing changed on the desert since the last time Lina was there, and she was in bad mood again.

To the girl's great chagrin Validar was still absent when they returned to the infirmary. Adel delivered the wooden box with potions to Luther. Then she quickly took her magic pitcher, and she went to meet with the old anchorite who is living in the middle of desert…

"Can you remind me again why am I going with you?" Lina asked with her voice full of irritation.

"You're under my care Lina…" Adel said patiently. "So I can't just leave you like that in the infirmary, without anyone watching over you…"

"But Miss Kaia and Sir Luther were there!" The girl exclaimed in anger. "They could watch over me, during your absence!"

"They are too busy to do that…" Adel answered simply. "We shouldn't interrupt them in their work. Besides…" The young woman's eyes sparked strangely. "I really want to introduce you to Helmut."

Lina just rolled her eyes, and she sighed loudly.

"Why I have a feeling that you're just using me to prove something to that man?" Lina said, trying to restrain her annoyance.

"Don't be so upset…" Adel said, looking at the girl with puppy eyes. "It's not like I'm doing you any harm. I just want to cut Helmut down to size… show him that he's not always right. You can't even imagine how cruel she could be sometimes… I'm doing so much for him, and the only things he's giving me in return are shouts, and nasty words."

Lina was trying to avoid eye contact with the woman, but she was staring at her… with these puppy eyes.

The little girl just shook her head. "If I would know that you're going to drag me along with you the whole day, then I would start to beg my father, to take me to the center of the town with him… It wouldn't be any difference."

"You're strange Lina…" Adel said slowly. "It would be boring if we would just stay in the infirmary for the whole day."

Maybe it would be boring, but at least it would not be so stressful for me. – Lina thought to herself.

"It looks like you don't understand something Miss Adel…" The girl pointed out. "The only reason why my father decided to leave me with you, was because he was thinking that you will be working in the infirmary, without going out…"

"Are you serious…?" The woman asked, looking shifty at her. "But why? What wrong with going out? You were acting very oddly before we left and I wonder…" Adel closed her eyes and she took a deep breath to stay calm.

They were alone, here, so it was a perfect opportunity for the young woman to ask Lina some personal questions without anyone else hearing it. Now she has a chance to finally find out more about this mysterious traveler and her, so-called 'father'.

"Look… could you be honest with me, and at last tell me what is really going on with you and your dad?"

Lina just frowned at Adel, but then she turned her head in a different direction, to avoid the woman's penetrating eyes.

"I… I have no idea what do you mean…" She finally coughed out, trying to hide her edginess.

"What I mean…?" Lina's companion repeated slowly. "Maybe the fact that the relation between you and your father is clearly tense, and you seem to not like him too much…? Or maybe the fact that you were in panic when I told you that we're going outside…? Or maybe, it is just because your dad don't trust anyone, and he's acting like a talented actor all the time? I think that all these things together are bothering me at once…" Adel answered with thoughtful expression.

Lina just crossed her arms on the chest, and she vigorously shook her head. "These are our own problems." She said coldly. "So leave me, and my father alone... or it will end badly for you."

"Oh, gods, it's sounds like a threat." Adel pointed out with irony in her voice. "But I just can't treat it seriously, when a little girl like you is saying it…"

"But I'm not joking, Miss Adel!" Lina shouted out. "As you already realized my father is dangerous! If you will start asking too much questions he might silent you… forever…" She muttered.

"I must admit that your father is creepy." Adel nodded. "But I just wonder why he's like that… Is he always, has such attitude? I also wonder if your relationship with him, was always so cold…"

"I don't have to reply…" Lina said in response, and she speeded up her march a little to outrun the nosy woman.

"Slow down, kid!" Adel shouted after her. "You don't know where are we going, I have to lead you, remember?"

Lina immediately stopped when she realized that her caregiver is right. She didn't know where she should go, so the idea of leaving Miss Adel, the only person around who know where to go was to say the least… unwise in the place like this.

"Lina, take in easy." The young woman said catching up with the girl. "I told you so many things about myself today… I would like to know something more about you as well."

"For what?" The little one asked dully. "I'll leave Tormus today, and we will probably never see each other again, I see no sense in talking about myself to you."

"But I'm curious…" Adel was still trying to find out something about her companion. "Come on Lina, don't be so mysterious…"

The girl turned her head towards Adel, and she looked leniently at her. "Listen…" She started her speech. "I'm grateful to you for saving my live, and for the fact that you took care of me today, and that you're so nice to me in general… But I just… don't like talking about myself. I don't want to do it, and in fact I can't…"

"You can't…?" Adel repeated surprised, but the only answer for her question was silence.

"If you don't want to speak about yourself that you don't have to…" The woman nearly gave up. "But can I ask you one last thing?"

"What?" Lina asked looking shifty at her companion.

It was the moment of truth, Adel has just one chance to figure everything out by just one question. The woman had a hope that her suspicions are correct.

The young woman took another deep breath before saying the words she wanted to say.

"Are you and your father… Naga's worshippers?" She finally asked.

Lina made such a strange grimace of surprise, that before she even answered, Adel was already sure that she's mistaken. There wasn't any fear or unease visible in her eyes, but just pure accumulate confusion. Lina was looking at her caregiver as if the woman gone mad.

"Why…?" Lina asked with some effort. "Why do you think so?"

She was doing everything what she possibly could to not burst out laughing right on her companion's face. Lina didn't know where Miss Adel get this stupid idea but it was such a great absurd, that she cannot help but started giggling quietly.

Seeing Lina's reaction, Adel's cheeks turned a bit red, and she got very nervous. It looks like she just made a fool of herself by asking that strange question.

"I just I just…" She started speaking very quickly.

"No, wait." Lina interrupted her. "Say it slowly, Miss Adel, I want to understand your answer."

The woman closed her eyes for a moment to calm down, and pull all her thoughts together, then she set her eyes on the ground. It was easier for her to focus that way.

"I was just thinking…" She started again. "…that maybe you and your father are running away from something. Your dad is so cold, so distant, and he don't trust anyone. He's acting as if he was trying to hide something important from us, he's not exactly honest and I can feel it." Adel took a quick look at the little girl, and she found out that Lina is listening to her attentively.

"And you… when we talked, you were acting as if you were a bit afraid of Grima, you were nervous when we were speaking about him. Then when I told you that we're going to the town, you started to panic as if, you were afraid of any contact with people, as if they were all, your enemies."

"Besides you didn't want to come near the temple… I thought that maybe you and your dad are pursue by the Grimleal because of your faith, and that's why you are traveling from place to place. After all its forbidden to worship Naga here in Plegia, and those who dare to worship the Divine Dragon, are treated like criminals."

"Really? I didn't know about that…" Lina mumbled to herself, frowning in the same time. "But anyway… you can't be any further from the truth Miss Adel, you can't be more mistaken. In fact it's quite the opposite, my whole family is as devoted to Grima as humans can possibly be…"

…And I myself am an epitome of the Fell Dragon… - The girl added in her mind.

"Is that so…?" Adel asked rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. "In that case, I'm sorry… for my insinuations." The woman coughed out with some effort.

"Don't worry…" Lina cut her off, and their conversation ended just like that.

Adel was trying to accost to Lina again, but it was clear that the girl don't want to talk with her anymore.

The woman just sighed heavily. In the end her suspicions turned out to be wrong, and all her efforts to find out something more about that little girl were failure… Despite all her tries, Lina and her father were still one great puzzle for Adel.

* * *

After quite long march the young woman and the girl finally reached to an old dirty tent, and when they were already very close to the entrance of it, an old, and tired but also stern voice suddenly stopped them.

"Who is here?!" The voice came from inside of the tent.

"Don't worry old man, it's just me." Adel announced.

"What are you doing here so early, brat?" The voce asked coldly. "Don't interrupt me right now…"

Adel just growled under her breath. "Interrupt…?" She repeated, not even trying to hide the clear irony in her voice. "In what I could interrupt you? You're doing nothing all your days."

"I'm trying to focus…" The person inside of the tent said sternly. "Leave, I have no wish to see you today."

Adel hit her pitcher against the ground, so hard that, some water spilled out of it, and then she opened the tent flap, to look inside. Lina saw a dark silhouette of a man sitting on the ground.

"I came here all the way from my hometown, in such a hot day through the burning sand, just to bring you some water which you need to stay alive! So, don't be such a grumpy old man, and please appreciate my efforts just a little."

"I've never asked you for anything…" The man said dully.

Adel started gnashing her teeth in anger, but after a short moment, she restrained her wrath.

"Oh, come on…" She spoke up a bit calmer. "I even brought you a gest today, so at least come out to greet her."

Lina was not sure if she really want to meet this, apparently acrimonious man, but it was too late to turn back. She just have to introduce herself to him, and Miss Adel will be content. After that, they could immediately return to the town, so there is no need to worry too much…

"Is that your annoying sister again?" The man questioned her with resigned tone.

"No…" The young woman answered him. "Come out to us, instead of just sitting in this dark tent, and you'll see who it is."

There was a long, and heavy sigh, of irritation, before an old man with long already gray unkempt hair, bushy beard and some dirty dark clothes covering his body, came outside to meet with Adel. There was also a… fishy smell around him. He probably has not too much opportunities to clean himself, since he's living in the middle of nowhere.

"Why are you bothering me?" He asked with clear remorse in his voice. "I just want to be left alone, so pour this stupid water to the usual place, and disappear as soon as you could."

Well… It looks like he really is mean… - Lina thought to herself.

"I'll gladly do it." The woman said quickly. "But first, I just want you to meet someone…" Adel said, approaching the little girl, and laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Lina, this is Helmut…" Adel said, pointing at the old man. "And Helmut, this is Lina..." She said then, with a snide smile on her face. "The girl that I just 'come up with' like you said yesterday. But as you can see, she's a real person of flesh and blood."

"Are you going to deride my faith again, Adel?" Helmut said, shaking his head in a gesture of disappointment. "I'm well aware that you're not worshipping the Fell Dragon, but it doesn't mean that you can make a fool of me just because you don't believe in anything…"

The woman just blinked in confusion. "Who's talking about your faith?" She asked surprised. "It has nothing to do with it… I just wanted to show you that this girl, Lina really exist, so there was no reason for you to scream at me yesterday, I was telling the truth… So it would be nice if you would just apologize for your unnecessary outburst." She added after a moment.

Helmut just sighed loudly. "Stop it Adel, are you trying to tell me that this girl is actually the…" He fell silent in the middle of his sentence, and he set his eyes on the little girl. "Wait just a moment…" He muttered to himself, coming closer to Lina.

He had some kind of strange feeling while looking at his little gest. He didn't realized it at first because he wasn't paying too much attention at the girl but… Her presence… and her aura…It was as if master Grima was standing here, right in front of him.

"Are you… for real…" He coughed out, slowly approaching her.

Lina just gulped loudly when she looked at him again, and she suddenly realized who this old unkempt man is in reality. This dark apparel of his, and the symbols on it… it was a trim of the Grimleal priest.

"Please, no…" Lina whispered to herself. "Don't tell me, he's a…" Before she was able to end her sentence, Helmut run up to her, and he took her both hands into his own to squeezed them. He looked at Lina with disbelieve still visible in his eyes, and yet he already knew… he clearly sensed the spirit of Grima sleeping inside of her body.

"Unbelievable…" The old priest said quietly with his voice shaking. "Yesterday when Adel told me about you, and when she said your name… I didn't…" He stuttered. "I was sure she's lying… but here you are… now, before my eyes…"

Lina just sighed heavy, lowering her head in the same time. – It's about to start… - She was thinking gritting her teeth in a small panic. – He's about to uncover my identity…

The girl was not mistaken, before she was able to stop him, Helmut started to bow deeply before her.

"Your Greatness!" He exclaimed. "Forgive me my unbelief!"

Adel was just staring at this strange scene, totally confused. She was just unable to understand why this weird recluse is bowing before Lina like that, or why he's calling her by some idiotic title.

"Are you finally gone mad, old man?" She asked, trying to stop him from making his clunky bows. "What do you think you're doing?"

Helmut stopped for a moment, and he turned his attention at the woman, staring at her with anger.

"Adel, to your knees!" He ordered her. "You are in the presence of the vessel of Grima!"

"What?!" The young woman asked, laughing a little. "Are you completely crazy?"

She was expecting that Lina will be laughing of it too, but to her consternation the girl was just looking at Helmut's behavior with very sad expression of her face.

"Hey, Lina…" Adel said slowly. "What's wrong? Why are you looking so gloomy…? It's just a crazy talk, there is no need to worry… Right…?" The woman asked, but not so sure about anything anymore.

"Idiot!" The man shouted at her. "Lina is a name of the great vessel of the Fell Dragon! Speak to your god with more respect!"

Adel was just staring at the little girl with questions all over her face, but Lina did nothing to deny Helmut's insane words, she was just staring dully at them. She had no idea what she should say, or do in such situation. Lying would be useless, since the priest could 'sense' her lies now. She cannot run, since she don't know where to go…

"Please, don't tell anyone!" Lina started begging the both of them. "Don't tell anyone who I really am!"

Adel just cannot believe her own ears.

"Wait… Is that what it's all about…?" She asked in a small shock. " Is that what you were hiding? You… are you really…?" The young woman was so impressed that she even didn't know what to say.

She knew from the very beginning that Lina has some kind of a secret, but she wasn't expecting something like that… The Grimleal were saying something about the 'vessel of master Grima' for a few years now, but Adel never believed in their stories. And now out of the sudden Helmut is saying that this vessel is in fact Lina, and what is the strangest thing, the girl is not even trying to deny it. With her begging, she was even confirming Helmut's words.

"Don't tell anyone…" The little girl was still repeating. "Please don't tell anyone…"

It must be some kind of dream. – Adel thought to herself frowning. – I'll wake up in a moment, and then I will find Lina still sleeping in the bed in our infirmary. The vessel of Grima didn't exist after all… It is all just a nonsense…

* * *

**Author's Notes: Phew… finally.**

**If you're still here, then thank you for reading this long, and rather boring chapter… But don't worry I'm going to give it all, some more action soon (probably in chapter 18) and then, I'll finally end with this, part about journey, and move on with the story. (To think that I originally wanted to write just one chapter about this travel…;) **

**Also, there was no update last month, and I'm sorry about it, but there was unfortunately a lot of things which were distracting me from writing...  
**

**Thanks again, and I apologize for my stupid mistakes. **


	17. The Recluse

Adel, Lina and Helmut were standing in consternation in the middle of the desert, and none of them was able to do any move for a long time. They were enwrapped in their own thoughts.

Adel was starlet, Lina was in a little panic, and Helmut was so impressed, that he didn't know how to behave.

Finally, after the next minute in stillness, and silence, a weak blow of wind awoke them from their dumbstruck. It was Adel who spoke up first.

"Wait Helmut, wait…" She finally said, when she got rid of her first shock, and she started to consider this whole situation rationally. "You're mistaken for sure…" She insisted. "Lina is not the vessel of Grima. It is simply impossible, think about it yourself."

"The vessel of the Fell Dragon is just a legend. I know that you believe in it, but it's not real. And besides… even if we assume that the vessel exists, then explain to me; for what reason somebody so great and important would come to my little, and modest town? It just… it just can't be…" The woman said slowly, still a bit confused by this strange course of action. "Come on Lina, tell him that he's wrong, this joke of yours has gone too far!"

Lina was just standing there with her eyes closed, her fist clenched, and her teeth gritted tightly. She was still not sure what to do; how she should behave? What she should say now?

This whole time she wanted to avoid this exact kind of situation, and yet she somehow gotten herself into it. But the idea that the old man who Adel detests so much could be the priest of Grima never crossed her mind, even once…

What should I say to him…? – Lina started thinking, with heavy heart. – How could I explain myself before Miss Adel…? Even now, she's unable to believe… in Grima, and in me…

"You idiot!" Helmut shouted at the woman in irritation. "How dare you speak to the god is such reckless way! Apologize to Lady Lina immediately, bow before her, and say that you're sorry, now!" The old man said drawing himself up, and looking at Adel with his eyes full of coldness. "Do it yourself, or I'll force you to knee!"

"You must be joking…" Adel muttered in anger. "You really are out of your mind… you always has been!" She exclaimed after a short pause.

"You good for nothing brat!" Helmut shouted in fury.

He quickly approached Adel, and he was already raising his hand to slap her.

"Hey, what are you doing…?" The young woman asked in disbelieve.

It's true that she and Helmut never liked each other, but he also never had any intentions to hurt her before… Adel didn't know, what suddenly gotten into this old man, but it was really too much.

"Stop it at once!" Lina screamed rudely at Helmut. "Miss Adel is my life savior, and for this fact alone, you should respect her much more! Don't you dare to hurt her! Leave her alone, it's an order!"

The dark priest froze in a strange grotesque position, his hand stopped as if it was paralyzed by something. He was just about to hurt Adel but Lina managed to stop him in the last moment.

"B-but Your Greatness…" Helmut started explaining himself. "She's insulting you, we can't allow her for something like that…"

"It's not true!" The girl denied with angry expression on her face. "Miss Adel did nothing wrong, she never insulted me, so don't accuse her of it!"

"But I just wanted to…" The man started again.

"You better be silent." Lina said firmly. "I saw clearly what you wanted to do."

The old man lowered his head in a gesture of penitence, and he fell silent just as Lina ordered him to do. He was as amenable to her, as every other follower of Grima she knew.

"You're acting like my father…" Lina said with her voice full of contempt. "You think that violence is a remedy for everything. I wonder if all the Grimleal are thinking the same way…"

"Please, forgive me Your Greatness…" Helmut muttered under his breath. "I didn't want to upset you."

"I'm not upset, I'm just…" Lina sighed loudly, and she hid her eyes under a hand in resignation. "I'm just lost, I don't know… I don't know how could all this happened. Father forbid me to leave my room, and yet I did it to not look suspicious in Miss Adel's eyes, and then I've meet the person who recognized me immediately…" Lina was saying it very quietly, and more to herself than to her companions. "I was careless, I shouldn't go out after all…" She started blaming herself. "I'm afraid to even imagine what Validar will do if he will find out about me being exposed… Miss Adel might be in danger too."

"Validar?" Helmut repeated in disbelieve, and the pupils of his eyes grown two times bigger. "Master Validar? Like… the Great Priest of Grima Validar? Is your father here with you, Your Greatness?"

"Validar…" Adel whispered to herself in reverie, yet she was still completely disoriented.

That's right… - The young woman was thinking. – That's the name Lina used yesterday when she was asking about her father. But that's…

"So that creepy man is…" She said aloud, and she paused suddenly.

In that case…- She started to think, about yesterday's events. - The Great Priest of Grima was trying to kill me... He was so mean to me, and I was mean to him in return. I called him 'crazy', and 'creepy', and he heard it all. I fell into disfavor with him, for sure…

"Oh gods, this is not happening…" Adel said to herself shaking her head. She really wanted to already wake up from this strange dream.

The woman knew the name of the Great Priest of course, every citizen of Plegia knew that name very well. But Adel would never even dare to imagine that the Grimleal's religious leader would come to an ordinary town like Tormus, and he will be pretending a common man like everyone else… Such idea was an absurd on itself.

The Great Priest was beyond everyone, he was appearing in public very rarely, he was just unavailable to the normal people. He was a noble with great power over the whole Plegia, some people were even saying that his influences over this country is greater than the king himself. There were people, who were openly saying that, it is master Validar who rules in Plegia, and not king Gangrel.

Adel was not sure if all these stories about him were true or not, but it was a fact, that the Great Priest of Grima is a very, important, and respectable person.

In response for Helmut's question Lina just groaned in despair. She couldn't believe in her own stupidity… but it looks like without even thinking, she exposed not only herself, but her father too.

The girl lowered her head, and she growled in anger.

I'm so, so stupid sometimes… - She was thinking.

In that moment she wanted to disappear from her companion's sight, she really regretted that she don't know how to cast a teleport spell, it would be very helpful now…

But unfortunately Lina was unable to vanish just like that, she have to face the problem she's in, and somehow solve it, there is no other way out.

"Yeah, that's right…" The little girl admitted, rising her head to look at Helmut. She decided to be honest with them, and besides she was tired of lying all the time. "As you already noticed I am… I am, the vessel of Grima…" She coughed out with some effort. "And my father is the Great Priest…"

The old man just nodded a little. He wasn't so surprised by Lina's declaration, after all, he knew who she is since the moment he laid his eyes on her. It was Adel who was in real shock; her eyes widened, and she opened her mouths widely, as if she wanted to scream, but there was no any sound coming out of her larynx. The woman could not believe that Lina just clearly confirmed what Helmut was saying.

"But please… I beg you two, don't tell anyone about it." Lina asked, getting a bit closer to them. "We are traveling around Plegia for a few weeks now… but it's a secret, so we shouldn't draw too much attention on ourselves."

Adel smiled at Lina strangely, and then she started laughing hysterically. She was apparently unable to deal with such revelation.

"Helmut…" She finally addressed the old priest. "Maybe you should punch me on the face…? Could you, please do it?"

The man just send her a strange look. "What are you talking about? Her Greatness forbid me to harm you, why do you want me to do this out of the sudden?"

"I just want to wake up from this absolutely crazy dream!" The woman exclaimed, holding her head in both hands. "Maybe if you will punch me, then I'll finally return to the real world!"

Hearing this, Lina approached the young woman very closely, and she gently touched her cheek, then she looked directly in her confused eyes.

"But this is reality Miss Adel…" She said slowly. "Do you understand now, why I didn't want to tell you anything about myself?"

The woman looked at Lina with a strange grimace on her face. She was completely lost, and her eyes were full of fear.

"No…" She said, shaking her head. "It cannot be reality, I refuse to accept it… You're not the vessel of Grima. The Fell Dragon has no vessel, since he doesn't care about humans… it's just a crazy story made up by some dark priests, to manipulate those who worship Grima."

Helmut just sighed in anger, over the young woman's arrogance. "Adel, the fact that you do not believe in something, does not mean that this thing, does not exist." He said resolutely.

"My Lady…" The old man addressed Lina now. "I insist to punish this woman for her insolence, what she just said is a heresy."

"No... I understand her behavior, I was acting the same way when I found out about Grima in my body…" Lina said to Helmut, and then she turned her whole attention back at Adel. "She's trying to deny it with all her might. To be honest I was trying to do exactly the same thing that day…"

The priest raised his brows is surprise. "Your Greatness, what…? What are you saying…?"

"Believe it, or not…" Lina answered him with some irony hearable in her voice. "But I was not pleased when I realized that there is some dragon-god sleeping in my body. You can't even imagine how oppressive that awareness was… "

"Oppressive…?" Helmut repeated, not sure what Her Greatness could mean by that. To be the vessel of Grima was the greatest honor in the world in his opinion, but Lady Lina was speaking about it, as if it was something bad…

"Yeah…" Lina just nodded. "She's probably feeling something similar right now." She explained, pointing at the young woman.

"Miss Adel…" The little girl addressed her softly. "Please, calm down. The world will not fell apart just because you accidentally found out that I'm byword of Grima…"

"But it is falling apart!" Adel exclaimed. "At least for me… Don't you get it Lina? I won't be able to perceive the world in the same way anymore! If you really are the vessel, that means that all those priests of Grima which I was always despised so much, and which I was feared of, my whole life are right! Their damn prophecy is right! The world is rotten, and for that, Grima will punish humanity! He's going to destroy us all!" She shouted out in panic.

"Don't say that…" Lina asked the desperate woman, with hurt tone. "I'm not going to destroy anyone, and definitely not you…"

"But the Grimleal are saying…" Adel said with her voice shaking.

"Don't listen to them." Lina advised her. "The world will be alright, and you will be fine too."

"But… But…" The woman was trying to say something but with her nerves so uptight she was unable to clearly formulate her thoughts.

"Don't worry so much Miss Adel, breathe deeply and calm down." Lina asked again, with her words filled with sadness.

She knew that Adel probably won't be able to treat her in the same carefree way anymore, and it was a great loss for Lina. The young woman was a very nice and cheerful person and Lina wanted to be friends with her, but now, seeing how desperately Adel is acting, the girl doubted if their 'friendship' could last.

The woman absorbed the great swig of air, and she was trying to breath calmly despite all her nervousness, and after a few tries, she finally settled down a little.

"Are you better now?" Lina questioned her, with a lenient smile on her face.

"Yes… A bit…" Adel nodded, rubbing her face to at last pull herself together. "But I still can't believe it." She sighed loudly. "Lina, I know that you don't like it when I'm asking you questions, but I'm going to ask you something again, and I want you to be completely honest with me…"

"Okay…" Lina agreed, looking carefully at her caregiver. She saw that Miss Adel's face is unnaturally pale.

"Are you the vessel of Grima? For real, and absolutely honest?"

"Yeah…" Lina confirmed with stony expression. "It was hard for me to deal with this fact… Actually it is still hard for me to accept who I am, but everything indicates that this is true, and I am the vessel…"

"Unbelievable… Just unbelievable…." Adel whispered quietly.

She closed her eyes, and she started to slowly rub her temples. Adel was trying hard to adjust this revelation.

"An ordinary kid like you…" The woman muttered dully. "It can't be true…"

"Adel!" Helmut was unable to stay silent any longer. "Stop offending her, you immature brat! You should refer to the vessel in more proper way. You should call her 'Your Greatness' or you should at last add 'Lady' when you're speaking to her. Lady Lina is not just a normal 'kid'."

The woman sent a quick look towards the little girl, and then she started shaking her head in reverie.

"But she's still a child…" She said slowly. "It's silly to address her by some pompous title…"

"I completely agree!" Lina exclaimed quickly, before Helmut was able to say anything in response. "You don't have to title me at all! It's still odd for me when people are addressing me by 'Greatness' or something like that… Or when my own father is calling me 'Master', so please, just use my name when you're talking to me."

"But Your Greatness…!" The old priest was trying to protest, but Lina quickly interrupted him.

"Please…" She said firmly. "I've had enough, of the people who are bowing before me, and who even refuses to look me in the eye because of their fear… So please Sir Helmut, treat me normally." The little girl asked the man, lowering her head a little before him. "You can just call me Lina, really…"

The follower of Grima looked at the girl, clearly surprised, and confused by her proposition. For him it was wrong to call the byword of his god just by name, and treat her like some common kid… After all Lady Lina is not just some little brat, but the special existence chosen by master Grima himself…

Helmut was torn apart in a way… In one hand, he really wanted to obey Lady Lina's wish and abandon the formalities, but on the other; there were some rules among the Grimleal which he should uphold. He knew his place in the hierarchy very well… He knew that he cannot speak so carelessly to his superiors, and definitely not to the vessel of the Fell Dragon herself.

"I apologize, Your Greatness…" He finally said. "But it's impossible… It would be a great misbehavior, I cannot treat you like a normal person while I know that you're a god…"

Lina just rolled her eyes, and she sighed quietly.

"I knew you would say something like that…" She said with resigned tone. "What a pity…"

"Miss Adel…" Lina turned her head towards the woman. "Could you at least try to treat me normally?"

The woman frowned a little in response. Her face looked quiet pathetic after such sudden reversal in her live.

She was always trying to avoid the priests of Grima; she was doing her best to ignore their crazy talk. Their stupid prophecy about the vessel, all their announcement about destruction and recreation of the world… it was insane for her. She was considering those priests of the Fell Dragon naive and stupid for believing in that old tale about Grima's vessel, but everything changed today…

Today it turned out that she was mistaken all along, if Lina is really the vessel… that means that Orion's prophecy will come true sooner or later… and then, who knows what will happen with this world?

"I'm still in shock, to be honest…" Adel started. "But I have a lot of questions to you due to your new identity… So I will try to treat you normal. It will make our conversation a bit easier without all these formalities."

"Thank you." Lina smiled weakly towards the woman. "It's good to see, that not all the people are like, this guy." Lina said turning her eyes directly at Helmut.

"Please, forgive me…" The dark priest asked her, lowering his head.

"Don't worry… I already figured out, that all the Grimleal are very offish, and tight to their rules, which is weird to me… But I think I understand why you are all so tense, and amenable… You're afraid of a potential punishment, aren't you?" Lina asked openly.

The man looked at her with his expression full of fear. "There is an old dictum Your Greatness…" He said slowly. "The Angels of Death have their eyes and ears everywhere…"

"The Angels of Death… right…" Lina muttered, recalling the gloomy-looking phantoms, which she already met once in the mountains. The memory about those killers was not exactly pleasant for her.

"If any of them would find out about how I'm trying to be familiar with you, they would probably come here to cut my head off, for braking the common rules."

But they would probably do it anyway… - The man was thinking with chagrin. – If they would find out what I've done… No! Don't think about it! Don't think about your betrayal! – He quickly shook his head.

Lina just groaned quietly when she heard his response, but she didn't said even one word aloud. Father already clearly explained to her what those so-called 'Angels of Death' are doing in their live.

It is understandable why Helmut is so afraid of meeting with them… - Lina thought to herself, and she felt that chills are running through her spine.

"Uhhhhh…" Adel made a strange noise, as if she wanted to say something, but she didn't know how to start.

"What is it Miss Adel?" Lina asked her quickly, to somehow get rid of her grim thoughts, and direct her attention at something else.

"Listen, Lina…" The woman said, rubbing the back of her head absent-mindedly. "Don't get it, wrong but… Do you have any prove?"

"Prove…?" Lina repeated a bit surprised.

"Yeah… Some absolute, and ultimate prove, that you're indeed this famous prodigy we all know from Orion's prophecy… I need something just to make sure." The woman coughed out, a bit embarrassed. "Because It's still hard to believe."

"How dare you question Her Greatness's words?" Helmut growled ominously at Adel.

"Well… There is my birthmark." Lina answered, unconsciously touching her glove right in the place where the sacred symbol of Grima was. "But father forbid me to…" She said, and she paused in the middle of her sentence.

She realized that, it's pointless to keep her mark in secret, since she was already uncovered, and she also openly admitted that she's Grima's vessel. The milk was already spilled, so there is no point in hiding that symbol any longer.

"Look then…" Lina said, putting the glove off her hand. "I have this."

Adel blinked a few times, seeing some mysterious symbol on Lina's skin.

"I was wondering why do you need these gloves, when it's so hot… I was planning to ask you about them later, but you were so annoyed when I was trying to talk to you… What is it anyway?" The woman asked dully. "Why are you showing me this?"

Lina smirked strangely when she heard this question, while Helmut just made a loud face-palm, and he sighed.

"This is your prove." The girl explained, with a goofy smile still plastered on her face.

"You don't know the content of Orion's prophecy too well… do you, Adel?" The old man decelerated more than he asked. "If you would, then you would also know the importance of this mark…"

"Get off my back…" The woman mumbled. "I was never paying too much attention to it… But it's simply because I'm not Grima's believer. I mean, there are a few priests in our town who could literally declaim the whole content of this prophecy from their memory, and they are always saying how great the vessel chosen by Grima will be… or maybe I should say is…" Adel muttered, sending Lina a suggestive look.

"But I don't even understand all the words which they are using during their long speeches… And besides, until now I was unable to treat this whole 'Orin's prediction' seriously..."

"I can't stand your ignorance…" Helmut said, clinching his fists in anger. "How could you not recognize the sacred mark? This is the most important, and the most common symbol of the Grimleal. Look at it again…" Helmut ordered the woman, pointing at Lina's hand. "Look, and think… Don't you know what this mark is?"

Adel delicately took Lina's hand into her own, to take a closer look at the girl's birthmark. She bit her lip in reverie, and she started thinking intensively, frowning in the same time. The countenance of her face was so hilarious in that short moment, that Lina cannot help but smile widely during this examination.

After a while of staring, the young woman recognized the mark, and it was indeed quite familiar. It was a symbol which was always placed at Grima's temples, and at all kinds of the Grimleal's emblems, and even on the priest's clothes. Despite the fact that Adel did not identified the symbol at first glance, she still knew it's meaning very well.

"I've seen this mark many times before…" Adel declared. "That's the sign of Grima, right? And the one you have here… Is that a tattoo, or something?"

Helmut quaked in anger and then, he put his hands down in a gesture of give up. It was unbelievable for him, but it looks like Adel doesn't know ANYTHING about Orion's prophecy.

"No, it's a birthmark." Lina explained quickly. "My father said, that this thing is a symbol of my godhood… It's the prove that the Fell Dragon, and I are one…"

"According to the prophecy, the child chosen by master Grima will be born with the sacred mark on their body…" Helmut pointed out. "I'm saying it for you Adel, since you probably do not know a thing…" The man said, crossing his arms on the chest. "Do you understand now, what Lady Lina just show you…? This is the prove, you wanted to see."

The young woman was just staring dully, at Lina's hand… She was impressed… and terrified…

"So…" She finally coughed out, after a long while of silence. "So... you are the vessel of Grima…"

"Yes…" Lina confirmed, a bit irritated by the woman's unbelieve. "How many times do I have to repeat it? Really, Miss Adel… this is hard for me too."

"But then…" She said, with her voice clearly shaking. "Then… what are you doing here? Why are you traveling? and anyway… shouldn't there be a great attendants of servants with you? Some sedan chair, or fanfare? Knowing the Grimleal's devotion, they are probably treating you like some goddess…"

"Yes, they are…" Lina nodded in reverie. "It's strange, and sometimes annoying."

"Then why are you traveling alone?" Adel asked weakly.

"I just wanted to know what the world is really like. You see… This is the first time when I left my hometown."

"Father proposed, that we could go on the journey together, just the two of us, because he wanted to show me what our realm is like… I was curious, and besides, Validar promised me something important in return if I agree, so I condoned his idea… And here I am."

"Just the two of you? Is that means, that Her Greatness… is traveling around Plegia without any special escort, or guardians?" The old man asked, to make sure that he did not misheard.

"Yes, I can take care of myself." Lina said resolutely. "I don't need those half-witted servants to watch over me all the time."

"But… this is extremely dangerous!" Helmut exclaimed at the top of his lungs. "There is war around!"

"Yes, I'm well aware of it…" Lina answered him calmly. "But don't worry, father, and I… we are very careful, and we're planning to go back home today anyway. So as I said, you don't have to bother yourself with our safety."

"But…" The dark priest stuttered. "There is still long way back, awaiting you, right?"

"Yes…" The girl nodded again. "But we will be fine…"

"But what if you would be attacked by some Ylisse barbarians on your way? It would be a great catastrophe if you and your respectable father would die somewhere during your travel!" The man said, with his voice raised.

"We're not defenseless babies." Lina answered him, frowning. "We can defend ourselves, and I don't care about some helpless barbarians."

"You… don't care?" Helmut asked with strangely sounding, dull voice. "With all respect Your Greatness… But I'm afraid that, you don't know about what you are talking about."

"Huh?" The girl muttered, a bit surprised by the man's sudden change of tone.

"You have no idea, about what these… animals are capable of." The old man said with venom in his words. "You don't know how they could murder innocent people with chilly smile plastered on their faces… You don't know how they could torture them just to have fun, you don't know how they could mistreat them, to break their will… But I…" Helmut said slowly, with his face pale like paper. "I've seen it all…"

"Animals…? I'm not sure what you're saying…" Lina answered him honestly. "But you suddenly look unwell."

"That's right Helmut." Adel spoke up, right after Lina. "You're talking about some confusing things. What's suddenly gotten into you, old man? maybe you should rest for a bit?"

"I'm talking about Ylisse army Adel!" The man shouted at her. "I'm talking about this bunch of inhuman monsters who dare to call themselves 'The Royal Army of Haildom!" He exclaimed, spitting on the ground in disgust.

"They attacked us without any particular reason! They ruined our temple to the ground! They were torturing, and killing my coreligionists, and they humiliated me… they forced me to…!"

Helmut paused abruptly, he wanted to finish his sentence, but nasty pain in his head interrupted him suddenly. He took his head in both hands to somehow restrain himself, but it was too late. All these memories which he was trying to forget about, for the past year has returned to his mind in one short moment.

He remembered the screams of his companions in the darkness, he remembered the permanent fear which he was feeling during these few worst days in his life… and he remembered how these Ylisseans forced him to betray his own faith, and then they abandoned him in the middle of this sea of sand without any hope for survival.

All these miserable memories together were unbearable for the old priest, his vision slowly faded away, and there was only darkness around him now. In the next second he fell to the ground without his senses…

"Helmut!" Adel screamed with a mixture of surprise and horror in her voice.

"Sir!" Lina exclaimed, running quickly towards him.

Yet Adel was even faster, she outrun the little girl, and she kneeled beside Helmut to examine him.

"He's alive…Right?" The little one asked when she joined Adel.

"Yes." The woman confirmed. "But he's unconscious."

Lina also kneeled right beside Adel, to take a closer look at the poor man. "But what happened to him…? He started acting strangely so suddenly…"

The young woman just shook her head in response. "I'm not sure…" She whispered; yet she already had her own suspicions.

* * *

Great… just great… First Lina suddenly turned out to be some Grimleal goddess, and now the old man passed out for some unclear reason… - Adel thoughts to herself.

Her nerves were already tighten to the last limit after hearing about the little girl's real identity, and now in addition she have to revive Helmut somehow.

What is happening around here…? - The woman was thinking with chagrin. – I've had enough sensations as for one day.

"We should move him back to his tent…" Adel pointed out nervously, after a moment. "He really should rest." She said, and then she took the old man into her arms.

"Let me help you." Lina offered. "He must be very heavy…"

"No." Adel shook her head. "With all respect…" She spitted out strangely. "But you're too small, and too weak to help me carry him."

Lina just bit her lip when she realized that Adel is right, she had not enough strength to carry an adult.

"Still… there must be something I could do."

Adel just denied again. "No, don't worry, you probably think that he's bulky but, it's just an illusion. He's covering his frail and peaky body under this long and multilayered apparel… In reality he's nearly as light as feather. " She said, and then, she quickly went towards the tent where Helmut was living.

Lina went right beside the woman, and when she took another look at the old man, she noticed that Adel was saying the truth. His arm, which fell limply from the sleeve of his robe, was literally as thin as a withered stick.

I wonder what is he eating here? – Lina was thinking. – Seriously what could he eat on the desert? Sand, or what?

It started bothering Lina, so she decided to ask Adel right away.

"If you're providing Sir Helmut water…" She said aloud, when the woman opened the tent flap to go inside. "Then, do you providing him some meals as well?"

"No…" The woman answered, laying the poor man down on some very dirty mat where he was probably usually sleeping. "I mean, we were giving him also food at first, but for some reason he was never eating it… Helmut said that he 'doesn't need our pity', and he never even touched the meals which I was preparing for him… The food was just rooting with every passing day, so Luther and I recognized it as an unnecessary waste, and after a few weeks we gave up, and we stopped providing him food. He accepts only water as our help, and nothing else."

"But in that case, what is he eating?" Lina asked, clearly surprised by Adel's explanation.

"Probably locusts, and all kinds of other vermin…" The woman answered dully.

"What…? You mean worms…?" Lina questioned her, and her face become a bit green when she started thinking about it.

"Yeah… probably." Adel nodded. "There is not too much choice. In fact I'm impressed that Helmut was able to survive on the desert for the whole year, without anything except water."

"Without anything, you say?" Lina said in reverie, and when she looked around the tent, she noticed that there is indeed nothing inside, maybe except for the mat on which Helmut was currently laying, a pile of blankets near it, and an empty container from where he was probably drinking.

"But why is he living like that?"

Adel just shrugged in response. "I have no idea, I was trying to figure it out for very long time, and I still don't know the answer."

"He did not tell you, why?" Lina asked surprised.

"He never spilled even one word about himself, and he was shouting at me when I was trying to ask… But I think that he experienced something terrible, before we found him." Adel said, looking at the unconscious man with concern in her eyes. "Maybe he just don't want to remember it…"

"What do you mean by 'When we found him'? Wasn't Sir Helmut inhabitant of Tormus town?"

"No." Adel denied. She sat down beside the old man, and Lina did the same thing, to give some rest to her legs.

"Luther and I found him unconscious on the desert, more or less one year ago…" The woman continued. "Back then, he was very close to death… He was completely dehydrated, he was starving for many days, so his body was on its last limit. He also had big bruises all over his body, and he was mumbling something without any sense in delirium, so we took him to our infirmary to help him as quickly as possible. It was hard to brought him back to his senses, and few long days passed before he awoke from his deep slumber, but at long last, we somehow managed to save his life…"

"So you freed him from the clutches of death…" Lina said quietly. "What a lucky man."

"Yeah, his recovery was a miracle." Adel nodded. "I was so happy, when one day I found out, that he's awake and conscious. It was a big relief for me…" The woman sighed quietly under her breath. "But Helmut in turn… he was acting like a hounded animal."

"When I addressed him, to exchange the greetings, and explain the whole situation to him, he literally jumped out of his bed, and he was desperately trying to find some way out. Unfortunately for Helmut I was standing right on the room's entrance, so he was unable to simply pass through me, and run away." The woman frowned when she touched a chord of that memory. "He was looking around with such horror in his eyes… I've never seen anything like that before; he was even growling at me like a real animal."

"I was trying to calm him down, so I approached him to shake his shoulders and tell him that everything is alright, and he has nothing to be afraid of, but when I touched him…" She smiled strangely. "Oh gods, the scream which came out of his mouths when I laid my hands on his shoulders, was probably the most terrifying sound ever."

"I remember, that Luther and Kaia came immediately to see what happened to him, and we were all trying to calm Helmut down, but it had no effect at first… He was still screaming with all his might, and shouting at us to not touch him, and he was like that for the next few days… He didn't allow any of us to come near him."

"It sounds as if Sir Helmut was some kind of crackpot." Lina pointed out, clearly surprised.

"Well, he still is kind of crackpot in my opinion…" Adel said slowly. "But at last he's behaving like a human being right now…"

The woman took a deep breath to continue her story.

"Helmut stayed in our infirmary for many days…" She started again. "And that whole time he was acting like a madman… We had no idea how to come to terms with him; especially Luther was concerned about it all, and he was doing his best to gain some of this crazy man's trust…" Adel reverie for a short moment. "I have no idea how he did it but… Luther managed to brought some sanity back into Helmut's head. He was checking on the old man as often as it was possible, he was visiting him 'just to talk', despite the fact that Helmut was doing everything what he possibly could to deter him from it… He was yelling at Luther every time, he was even cursing him sometimes… But Luther never gave up on him, and in time they… somehow become friends." Adel shook her head, as if she was still unable to believe on their friendship even after all this time.

"And everything would be wonderful… if not for the fact, that one day Helmut suddenly left us without a word." The woman said out of the blue, after a long pause.

"What…?" Lina asked a bit confused by the woman's sudden statement. "Why he did something like that if Sir Luther was so nice to him?"

Lina's companion just shrugged in response. "I think he just wanted to stay crazy." Adel said with a mixture of mockery, and irony hearable in her voice. "He just disappeared without telling us anything, he was gone and we were worried to death… We were looking for him everywhere! We even asked some of our friends to help us on our searching and soon, the whole town was looking for him together with us…"

"And guess where I found him after three days of searching." Adel said setting her eyes on the old man's face.

The little girl started to rub her thin with thoughtful expression. "He was on the desert, wasn't he?" She finally asked.

"Yes…" Adel confirmed. "He was dehydrated again, and he was starving again, but at least he was still conscious… so I was trying to persuade him to go back to the town together with me. I was practically begging him for it; I told him that he will die if he will stay here any longer, I told him how much we were all worried… But my words had no any meaning for Helmut, no!" The young woman waved her hand in anger.

"He said that he won't come back with me because he 'Doesn't want to have anything to do with us, disgusting humans.' Adel declaimed, mimicking the old man's way of speaking.

"These are surely rude words." Lina said, frowning. "How could he say something like that after everything what you did to save him?"

"Well, he is a Grimleal…" Adel pointed out with a trace of venom in her voice. "They are always mean…"

Then, she gasped loudly when she remembered that Lina is Grima's byword, and therefore a Grimleal herself.

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed very loudly, and quickly. "I'm not saying that you're mean I beg your forgiveness what a blunder I shouldn't say something like that I should pay more respect to…!"

"Hush…" Lina said simply, placing a finger on her mouths. "You don't have to apologize for anything, and by the way, I can't understand you, so give it up…"

"I'm sorry… Lina." The woman said dully, lowering her head. "I just can't get used to the fact that you are… you know…" Adel said slowly.

"Yeah… I know…" Lina nodded, and she sighed under her breath.

Just dozen or so minutes passed since Miss Adel discovered about Lina's connection to Grima, and yet, since then everything changed in their relation to one another… Lina was not sure how to put it herself, but she had a feeling as if some big and high, invisible wall suddenly appeared between them… Adel was no longer this warm, and carefree person, at this moment she was distant, and reserved… it was obvious that she was a bit afraid of the girl.

"May you continue?" Lina asked her, after too long while, of tense silence.

"Of course." Adel answered quickly, very content that she could return to the previous subject, instead of thinking about her own tactlessness. "Where have I been…" She started to wonder. "Right… I found Helmut, but he refused to return to the infirmary with me… So I went back to the town to bring Luther… That time I had a hope that maybe he will be able to convince Helmut to return with us… But unfortunately his arguments were useless too."

"The old fool just told us that he will stay on the desert until the day of his death. He said that he wants to be alone, he said that he hates humans and he doesn't want to have anything to do with them…" The woman slowly shook her head.

"His decision was absolutely outlandish for us. We were doing our best to persuade him to be reasonable, but it had no any effect. Helmut was very determined to stay here… forever." Adel quietly muttered the last word.

"So, in the end we decided to help Helmut in a different way; we let him stay on the desert just as he wanted to, but we were also providing him things which are absolutely necessary to survive, like water, food (at least at first) and place to live in…"

"I see… so that's why you dragging to him, s pitcher full of water every day…" Lina said, crossing her legs in order to find some more comfortable position. "To think that he's still so mean to you, despite everything what you're doing for his sake…"

"Yeah, he is annoying sometimes… all the time actually." The woman admitted. "But I feel responsible for him in a way… I just don't want him to die because of thirst, or anything like that."

"I still think that you're amazing…" Lina said with sparks of respect shining in her eyes.

"Stop it." Adel muttered. "Who I am in compare to you…? Your Greatness…"

Lina made a sad face when she heard her companion's words, and she put her hands over her ears to not listen.

"Don't call me that, please Miss Adel not you too… I'm sick of this stupid title." She said, shaking her head, and pressing her hands against her ears even more.

Adel was a bit surprised by the girl's reaction. She said it just to pay her some more respect, like Helmut advised her to do, and because she was feeling a bit tense around the little girl now, knowing how important person she is... But Lina appeared to be a bit hurt when Adel addressed her so properly.

"But it isn't such a big deal, is it? I mean, isn't it how people are normally calling you?"

"Oh, yes they are." Lina nodded with her voice cold. "But that's exactly the problem, because I hate it… I hate it when people are treating me like some epitome of god, while I'm not feeling like it at all…"

Adel just frowned; something still do not fit in this whole story… If Lina really is the vessel of Grima, then why she was behaving so uneasy when they were talking about the Fell Dragon? Why wasn't she mad at Adel when she said that she doesn't believe in the two dragons good intentions? And why she has so bad relationships with her father if he's her Great Priest?

The young woman was wandering over this whole issue for a few minutes, and after that time the answer hit her mind very suddenly, and it was easier than anyone would think…

"Lina…" Adel addressed her little companion, softly. "You don't like the fact that you're Grima's vessel at all, do you?"

When Adel asked that question so openly, Lina cannot help but winced in surprise as if something suddenly sting her.

It was impressive; she knew that woman for no longer than two days, and yet, Adel was able to figure out the essence of her problem just by observing her behavior.

Lina just smirked strangely in response, still her eyes were filled with sadness.

"I hate it…" She repeated the same answer. "You have no idea how much I would like to be anyone else, but not myself… Because of who I am, I lost everything, and everyone I love. I had to abandon my mother just to fulfill some unclear destiny, I was forced to change my whole live 'for the sake of Grima' while I was never worshipping him before… It's so confusing, that I can't bear it at all…"

"Sometimes I also think that maybe it is just some kind of nightmare, that maybe I'll wake up in a moment, and then I could finally went to hug my mother and tell her about how crazy my dream was… But it doesn't matter how much I'm trying, I can't wake up, since this is all real, and mother is not here anymore…" Some tears appeared in Lina's eyes, but she quickly shed them away, she didn't want Adel to see them.

But the young woman had a very good eyesight, and when she realized that the little girl is trying to hold her tears, she started to feel sorry for her in a way. She understood in that moment, that even if Lina is Grima's vessel, it doesn't change the fact that she's still a little child who misses her mummy…

She didn't know exactly what does it mean that Lina 'had to abandon her mother' but she concluded that it's better not to ask right now… not when the girl appeared to be so heartbroken.

"Lina…" Adel whispered dully, and she opened her arms to hug the girl, in her mother's stead.

The woman knew that it's not the same, but it was all she could do for this kid. "Everything will be alright…"

Lina herself was a bit astonished by her companion's action, but she didn't do anything to stop her. In fact she was very grateful to Miss Adel for trying to comfort her like that… The young woman just destroyed the invisible wall of coldness and reserve which was standing between them a while ago.

"Thank you…" Lina muttered, smiling weakly at her companion. She was feeling almost as if it was Celia who hugs her… almost…

Then, suddenly, a load groan got their attention, and Helmut finally come back to his senses.

The old man looked around with his eyes full of fear and when he set his eyes on Lina and Adel, he quaked, and his whole body started to shake.

"No!" He exclaimed, and he retreated into the darkest coroner of the tent, to be as far away from them, as possible. Then he curled up there, like a little child terrified by something.

"No! No! No!" He shouted out loudly a few times. "No…!"

"Oh… gods…" Adel said slowly, releasing Lina from her arms. "He's acting like a madman again. What's wrong with him today?"

"Sir…" Lina addressed Helmut, and she stood up to approach him. "Are you feeling alright? You scared us when you passed out…"

"No, Your Greatness! No!" The crazy man shouted out, when Lina took a step towards him. "Don't come near me! Don't even set your eyes on me! I'm unclean, I'm unworthy to even speak with you!"

"Excuse me?" The little girl, asked rising her brows. She was completely clueless of why the priest of Grima would say something like that.

"I was trying… to forget…" Helmut stuttered strangely. "I was casting hexes on myself… to forget about that terrible time… But today when I saw Lady Lina herself… and when I started to recall these Ylissean beasts… it all came back to me… I can't live with such disgrace… I'm unclean…" The old man fell silent and he closed his eyelids tightly, to not look Lina in the eye. He was too ashamed of himself to do that.

"Just as I suspected…" Adel said, approaching the desperate man, and not paying any attention to his loud protests. "Something horrifying happened to you before you meet us, isn't it?"

The old man didn't say anything in response, but his face become even darker when the young woman asked him that question.

"Listen, Helmut…" Adel addressed him calmly, to not scare him even more. "It's probably not my business but… maybe it's time for you to finally tell somebody your story."

"I… I can't…" The shivery priest said, with broken voice. "It's so shameful… What Her Greatness would say?"

"But I agree with Miss Adel." Lina said with her nicest tone, and a warm smile on her face. "If there is something bothering you, then you should took it off your chest. Come on tell us, why are you so afraid? Maybe we will be able to help you in something."

Helmut gasped in panic, when he heard Lina's words. The girl was not exactly aware of it, but she just gave him an order, which means that, he cannot disobey her… The old man would like to die rather, than to speak about his disgrace and betrayal in the presence of Grima's vessel… But rules are rules, even if it would mean death for him, he have to obey the order.

"Lady Lina, I…" He started, and he paused unable to continue; talking about it was almost physically painful for him.

"Your Greatness, have mercy!" Helmut exclaimed, bowing deeply before Lina, and still afraid to look on her face. "I betrayed you!"

Lina just frowned in response. She was unable to understand what that man is talking about, she looked at Adel with questions all over her face, but the woman just shrugged in helplessly. She also had no idea what Helmut could mean by that.

"What are you saying…?" The little girl finally asked. "I don't get it…"

"I betrayed you Your Greatness!" Helmut repeated much louder, and with even greater desperation heritable in his voice. "I paid homage to Naga! I kneeled before the Divine Dragon in order to save my pathetic life!" The dark priest shouted out, tearing his hair out.

"Oh… I see…" Lina said slowly, after a moment of considering the man's words. "Was it a figure of Naga, or something like that? Did you just kneeled before some statue?"

The desperate priest just nodded vigorously, but he was afraid to confirm it aloud.

"So that's why… You're afraid that I will kill you for being unfaithful…"

"My Lady, spare me please! They just forced me to do it, I swear! I was never Naga's believer! I hate her! I hate her from the bottom of my heart, and I regret my action…!" Helmut exclaimed falling to the ground, and prostrating himself before Lina even more. "So, please… please… please…"

"I'm not going to kill you." Lina assured him. "So don't worry so much, it'll be alright, if you will just explain ,what you did, and why did you do it… in details… If you're not Naga's believer, then you probably had some very important reason to 'betray me' like you said. So please explain your motives first."

Helmut raised his head from the ground, and he looked at Lina with pure disbelieve visible in his eyes.

"You… Do you want to listen to me, Your Greatness…?"

"Sure." Lina answered him innocently. "You have right, to explain yourself… I can't kill you, or anything like that, seeing how much you regret your act…"

The old man opened his mouths to thank Lady Lina for her mercy, but he was so moved, that he was unable to speak for a long while.

"Who would think…?" He finally spoke up. "Who would think that Her Greatness will be so generous? Thank you my Lady… Thank you…" He whispered weakly, lowering his head again.

"Speak already." Lina ordered Helmut, to not let him bow before her again. It was very uncomfortable for the little girl, to see this old man prostrating himself like that…

"Of course…" Helmut said slowly, but before he started speaking, he sent a shifty look towards Adel, as if he was not sure if he should talk about it in her presence.

"What?" She asked dully. "Don't look at me like that… You should know that you can trust me after the whole year of our acquaintance… I don't like you too much, but it doesn't mean that I will go, and spill your great secret to everyone."

"You can't tell anyone…" The old man begged her. "…even Luther…"

"I won't… I promise." Adel agreed, and only then Helmut sighed in a small relief.

The worst part is still before him, since he have to describe everything in details, but at least he was now sure, that Adel will keep his tragic story only for herself…

He set up straight on the ground, he sighed very loudly and then he started his explanation.

"It was a year ago…" He said weakly. "I was living in the small temple of Grima, with nineteen other priests… That temple was located in the middle of desert, but oasis was quite near, so we had water, and food provided… and we were living peacefully…"

"I swear Your Greatness!" Helmut shouted out suddenly. "I swear that I was always doing everything in my power, to fulfill my duties as the Fell Dragon's priest the best way I could! It was my honor to serve you, and I was satisfied with that live…!" He exclaimed, and his body started to shake again.

"Calm down…" Lina said warmly, to somehow put his nerves at ease. "Just tell me, what happened in that case? Why you decided to pay homage to Naga?"

"It's because, one day they appeared on the horizon… The squad of soldiers consisted of pegasus knights, dark fliers, and griffon riders… the Ylisse army attacked us…"

Adel gulped very loudly, when Helmut paused for a short while. She heard many rumors, about what the Ylisse army is doing with Grimleal priests, and all these stories were horrific… It looks like, the fact that the old man is alive is grater miracle then she ever suspected.

"We were trying to do something at first… we were aiming the most powerful dark spells at them… We were doing our best to protect the temple, but there was only twenty of us, and more or less one hundred of them, so we were terribly outnumbered…"

"They were like swarm of locust dancing on the sky. They were endlessly aiming their spells from above, so we had no chance… We were quickly forced to surrender, and the Ylisse army sized our temple, but it was just the beginning of the nightmare…" Helmut hid his face under a hand, and he sighed heavily.

"Instead of killing us immediately, these barbarians decided to toy with us for a few days…" The old priest gritted his teeth, trying to restrain his emotions.

"They tied us up, and they lead us to the altar of Grima, where they started to destroy the sacred place right in front of our eyes… The children of Naga crushed the Fell Dragon's monument, and they profaned the table where we were normally offering our preys. They did it just to break our spirits, since we were unable to do anything to stop them..."

"Some of them were bullying us too… Many soldiers were spiting on us, and kicking us, and they were calling us 'heretics' and 'servants of a demon'."

"Then, after the whole day of demolishing the altar, and mistreating me, and my companions, their commander decided to lock us all away, in a small basement without any light, where they finally left us alone…"

"None of us was able to see anything in the absolute darkness, and that cellar was very poky, so it was hard to move in such crowd. In fact, it was hard to even breath there…" The old man set his eyes on the ground, to avoid Adel sympathetic stare, pity is the last thing he needs from her.

"The Ylisseans were holding us in that dark basement for the whole week, if I was counting correctly… but it was hard to state time, so I'm not sure… Sometimes these barbarians were coming to take one of us outside, and then after a few long moments, we were hearing that person's desperate screams somewhere above us… I'm sure that they were torturing them to death…" Helmut sighed again over these terrible memories.

"I was unable to shut my eyes even for a short moment during that whole time, because I was so terrified… I even had some scary hallucinations because of my lack of sleep… I thought all that time, that I'll be the next to torture, I was so uncertain of my fate… These few days when I was imprisoned in that basement without any food, and without rest were one of the most horrible experiences in my entire life…"

"In time I lost my strength to move, I've had no strength to even speak, and all my companions in misery fell silent too. We lost all hope, we were just waiting for our sweet death, to take us away from this terrible world…"

"And then, one day when there was no longer twenty of us, but only thirteen on that cellar, a lone Ylisse soldier opened the door, and he allowed us to come out…"

"I was moving like a passive puppet when I finally left that basement… It was hard for me to go forward; every step was like a torture for my legs, and my mind was so foggy that I was unable to think rationally… Finally, that soldier ordered us to stop, and I realized that we were on the altar of Grima again… or rather on the ruins of our altar…"

"We all stopped, as that barbarian ordered us to do, and soon the Ylissean knights; man and woman encircled us, and they started to insult us again… Some of them were even throwing pieces of debris towards us… I remember that when one of my friends got hit on the head, and he tripped over, they started to laugh over his misery… They were all cackling like… like hyenas, while my companion was bleeding, and unable to stand up…" Helmut started to gash his teeth in anger.

"But after that, their commander stopped them from bullying us any longer, and to our great surprise, he ordered his people to give us something to eat and drink… Each of us received a bowl of some dense, strangely-looking soup, and a glass of water."

"Today when I think about it, I'm sure that, that so-called soup was just some kind of a filth, especially that the Ylisseans were taunting of us while we were eating it… But that day, none of us care about what it was… I personally, just wanted to fill my stomach with something, no matter what kind of food it would be…"

"After we finished our 'meals' the commander told one of his man to bring 'the statue', and after a while of waiting, he brought quite a big figure of Naga into the altar of Grima…" The old priest groaned quietly under his breath.

"The squad leader said, that they have to leave yet today, and therefore he have to deal with all of us at once… He gave us a choice; he said that we can still save our lives, and 'atone for our sins' by paying rightful respect to their goddess Naga… He ordered us to knee before her statue, and abandon our faith in the Fell Dragon. He said that then, and only then he will set us free, but otherwise he will kill us…"

"So, you did it…" Lina pointed out, with clear anger in her voice.

Listening to Helmut's story upset her so much, that she was nearly unable to contain all her negative emotions. But in spite of appearances she wasn't angry at the old priest, but rather at his tormentors; the Ylisseans who forced him to choose between his life or his faith… How could they do something like that?!

"I… I didn't know what to do… I was hesitating from the very beginning. The perspective that I could die, and turn into nothingness was so scary for me… I was still afraid of death even despite all my suffering… But some of my other coreligionists were braver than me… three of them immediately said 'never'…" Helmut continued with broken voice.

"I knew them well, they were still young, and full of passion, and they were serving master Grima with great devotion. They despised Naga more than anything in the world…"

"Of course, they were immediately killed after their declaration. The army commander ordered his soldiers to tie those three up, and then he stabbed, a blade through hearts of each of them. He was doing it very slowly, to cause them much more pain… and he was smiling while doing that… I clearly saw a smile on his face."

"Their lifeless bodies were carried away outside, only to serve as a feast for some scavengers…" Helmut spited on the ground again, with grimace of disgust on his face. "These damn Ylisseans… they have no respect even for the death... to leave the dead bodies exposed, to rot and be consumed by wild animals… it's despicable. "

"I agree…" Lina whispered dully. "It is horrible…"

"Your Greatness I…" The old priest addressed her directly. "I didn't want to die like that, not by hands of these primitive people, and I didn't want my lifeless body to be eaten by some beasts, and that's why I… I agreed for their conditions… I betrayed you, and my other companions betrayed you too."

Helmut was speaking with some effort, as if the old memories were still causing him pain.

"And yet…" He spoke up after a long pause. "When I was standing before Naga's statue, I found myself unable to knee… The only thing I could think about while looking at that figure, was how much I hate the Divine Dragon. I was just staring at Naga with pure hatred accumulated in my heart."

"When Ylisse soldiers saw how I'm hesitating, they started to… chivy me, to put it mildly… They started to slap me on the face, and they were beating me brutally with all their might…"

"They were beating you…" Adel repeated grimly. "Don't tell me, that all these bruises you've had when we found you…"

"It was their doing." The old man nodded. "They stopped only when I started to beg them for mercy, they were taunting of me, but at least they left me alone… I stood before Naga's figure again, and this time I really knelt before her."

"When I finally finished paying my homage, our tormentors took us outside, and we were just going forward without any clear destination for a few minutes. When we were already pretty far away from our temple, the commander gave a signal to the dark fliers, and they started chanting a spell together… and then…" Helmut gulped loudly when he remembered that. "Then our precious temple, the place where we were living for so many years exploded in front of our eyes… There was just flash, and great boom, and everything was ruined to the ground, simply just like that…"

"When my companions and I realized what happened, we all started screaming in despair, but the squad leader just started to laugh…" The old priest growled in anger. "I remember… I remember that insolent man's words… He said that now, when we are finally free from this 'demon' which we were worshipping, then maybe Lady Naga will send us miracle to save us from our trouble…"

"After that, he gave his man an order to depart, he mounted his griffon, and he flew away with the rest of his army. They disappeared as suddenly as they appeared… they finally left us alone, and we were 'free to go'."

"But wait…" Lina interrupted him, unable to listen to this horrible story any longer. "They left you, just like that? On the desert, while your body was so drained, and beaten up… and without anything to help you survive… But that means…"

"Exactly, Your Greatness…" Helmut nodded with a strange maniacal smile on his face. "They left us, for our inevitable death… we had no place to go back to, since they completely destroyed our temple… We had no strength to go to the nearest town, because it was three days of march away from us, we didn't know what to do…"

"Our first plan was to somehow get to the oasis, and regenerate our strength there… The way was very long, especially that we were all so weak. I had to lean myself on one of my companion to walk, but I somehow managed to reach to the oasis after a few hours of march… but then…" The man sighed very loudly in pain.

"Oh, Lady Lina… there was no oasis anymore when we arrived there… It was completely destroyed; all plants were burned down, and even the water was so fouled that nobody dared to drink it… the Ylisseans were camping there apparently, and they obviously ruined it before they left…"

"Bastards…" Adel cannot help but curse under her breath.

"They really are like locust, they are desolating everything on their way…" Helmut mumbled. "Just think about it, Your Greatness…" He continued. "Imagine our reaction, when we realized that we betrayed our faith for nothing… imagine our feelings, when we all realized that we have no chance to survive at all, and we are destined to die anyway."

"It must have been terrible…" Lina whispered dully. "I can't even imagine something like that…"

"We all got hysterical… Some of my companions started screaming at the top of their lungs, the others were laughing maniacally, or tearing their hair out in desperation…"

"But I personally…" Helmut mumbled slowly. "When I finally understood, that my betrayal, my suffering, and these humiliations were all in vain… I fainted, just as I fainted today… I was too weak to stand it any longer, so I fell to the ground without my senses…"

"But you, were saved…" The little girl pointed out. "You survived, despite all these hopeless circumstances…"

"I did…" Helmut admitted. "I don't know for how long I was out, but when I finally emerged from my fainting, it was already night… It was so cold… my whole body was shaking, and my teeth were jingling… My companions were laying around me like lifeless corpses; again they were just waiting for death to set them free from that hell. In the end, they gave up with their lives…"

"These Ylisseans…" The dark priest clenched his fist, outraged. "They knew that we had no chance to save our lives, and yet they made fools of us; they gave us a false hope for survival, just to have some kind of sadistic fun."

"I didn't want to accept that… I still didn't want to die… So I left the oasis behind, I was unable to condone my fate. But on the other hand I was so, very weak… I was unable to walk, so I was literally groveling around the desert for the next whole day, in my desperate attempt to escape from death, and then something unexpected happened…" The dark priest said, with his voice shaking a little. "Luther and Adel found me, and they saved me from my doom…"

When Adel looked at Helmut, she noticed something unfamiliar on his face, he was smiling weakly towards her, as if he wanted to somehow express his gratitude.

"I recognized it as a miracle, and I decided to led the rest of my existence as a recluse, to atone for my betrayal. I was also casting hexes on myself to somehow erase that unbearable feeling of guilt from my memory, but it was ineffective… somewhere in my subconscious I always knew… I always knew how unfaithful, and worthless I was… "

The old man finally finished his story, and then he started to sob very quietly, over his own hopelessness.

"Helmut, I'm so sorry…" Adel finally whispered after a long moment of tense silence. "I've had no idea that you went through something so horrible…"

She thrown her arm, around his shoulder to somehow comfort him, but the priest just got angry, and he quickly backed away from her.

"Stop it, Adel!" He said sternly, shading his tears away by the sleeve of his apparel. "I don't need your pity! I don't need your sympathy! I don't need anyone! I don't want to have anything to do with humans anymore! They are all the same; cruel, and sadistic, the stronger are always mistreating the weaker…! The only one thing that I need right now…" He added a bit calmer. "…is Her Greatness's opinion, and only her opinion."

They both turned their attention at Lina, and they gasped in unison, when they realized that the little girl is crying; two waterfalls of tears were falling from her cheeks.

"Lady Lina, are you crying because of me?!" Helmut asked, in panic. "Please, don't! You can punish me, you can torture me, you can even kill me and take my life force as your prey! I don't care anymore! Just please, hold your tears…"

"No, Sir…" Lina shook her head. "I won't do anything to you… You already suffered enough, I forgive you…"

The old man, just blinked a few times in absolute confusion. "Could… could you repeat that…?"

"I forgive you." Lina said firmly. "Just as you said, you were forced to pay homage to Naga, and you did it against your own will in a way… so you don't have to feel so guilty about this all… you're still a Grimleal in your heart, aren't you?"

"I am…" The man whispered weakly.

"Then, there is no reason for me, to torture you or anything like that, so don't be afraid."

For a moment Helmut couldn't believe his own ears, is that possible? Is Lady Lina really so lenient? Did she really just told him that his unfaithfulness, and betrayal doesn't matter? Did she really just forgave him, his act of prostrating himself before the Divine Dragon? Is that means that, he don't have to worry anymore, about some Angel of Death paying him a sudden visit, in order to kill him? Is that means that, he's… save again?

"Ah, Your Greatness… Your Greatness…" He whispered under his breath, and then he bowed very deeply. "Thank you… for your mercy."

"It was nothing…" Lina slowly shook her head. "You deserve some peace of mind, after everything what happened to you."

Helmut was feeling so much lighter when the little girl said that… It was a feeling, as if Lina just took a gigantic rock off his back; if the vessel of Grima forgave him that grave mistake, then the rest of the Grimleal will leave him alone too…

He told the girl that he decided to stay on the desert, because he wanted to somehow atone for his unfaithfulness, but it wasn't the whole truth. The real reason why he wanted to be alone, far away from the other humans was because in town, among so many people, he was living in a constant paranoia.

He was simply terrified by the possibility that, one day the Grimleal might find out about his betrayal, and execute him for it… He was afraid of his own coreligionists more than anything else…

"There is just one thing I don't understand…" Lina suddenly broke the silence. "Father told me, that Ylisse army is consisted of farmers, and little boys, and yet, you're saying that, there were some real soldiers among those who attacked you… I mean, they had to have some kind of military training, if they were able to cast powerful spells, or mount a griffon or pegasus."

"That's true…" Helmut nodded. "There are many ordinary civilians in Ylisse army, but there is also a few little squads, consisted only of flying units… The members of these squads knows very well how to kill and destroy…"

"I've heard about them…" Adel chimed in. "There are 'special platoons' consisted only of flying knights who are not fighting in the front lines even despite all their skills."

"Indeed…" The old priest confirmed grimly. "Instead of fighting on the real battles, they are attacking the civilians of Plegia, and they are destroying their towns. The dark fliers are using their spells to burn down our cities, while the griffon riders and pegasus knights are murdering the defenseless inhabitants of these towns…" Helmut spited on the ground, countless time. "The members of these platoons have no right to call themselves knights, or even soldiers… they are just monsters in human's skin."

"So that's how it's happening…" Lina growled under her breath. "I also heard about some massacres of people, but I still can't understand how this could be like this…" She mumbled in anger.

"It is illogical when you think about it. If the Exalt still have some well-trained platoons on his command, then why didn't he send them to the battlefield instead of ordering, some ordinary, random people who doesn't even know how to defend themselves to fight in the war?" Lina was wondering intensively. "I simply don't get it, such strategy defy all logic…"

Helmut just laughed strangely hearing her words. "A strategy? He has no strategy Your Greatness! He's not thinking at all! The Exalt's main aim is simply to spill as much blood of our people, as it is possible, and that's why he's ordering his finest knights to kill our civilians… there is nothing we can do about his blood thirst... "

"But it must be so awful for all of you…" Lina muttered. "It's so terrible, to live on the continuous fear, that maybe some flying platoon will come, one day to destroy your hometown, and kill you… It has to be terrifying for the citizens of Plegia to live with the awareness of such danger."

"It is…" Adel confirmed with sad face. "Many people of Tormus are looking upon the sky every day, with their eyes filled with pure fear. We can't be sure if Ylisseans won't appear suddenly out of nowhere to attack our town and ruin it to the ground… I'm trying to not think about it, but deep in my heart, I know that such course of action is possible…" The woman whispered dully.

"Oh, Miss Adel…" Lina addressed her, seeing how gloomy she suddenly become.

"Don't worry!" The young woman said quickly, to change the mood. "Even if the enemy will come someday, we're planning to defend ourselves! Many inhabitants of Tormus are practicing archery, since the word about these flying squads, was spread around Plegia. They volunteer to protect us, and they are ready, and prepared, to fire at these flying units, and defend our people if it will be necessary. We have our own little platoon of archers there, so we will never let them get us!" Adel exclaimed cheerfully to convince Lina to her words, yet her own voice was shaking a little.

She knew that even with the whole platoon of archers, and snipers as a defense of Tormus, their chances for survival would be very small if the Ylisse army would really attack them someday.

"But the fact is, that it's very dangerous to live in a big city, or town these days, such places, are often turning into easy targets for these barbaric Ylisseans…" Helmut said dully. "I'm very happy that I'm living completely alone here, it's much saver like this."

Adel just sighed quietly, ignoring the old man's words. "I'd like this war to finally come to the end…" She said, lowering her head a little. "I don't even remember the peaceful time anymore. I was so small when it all started… and there is still no hope to stop this mad conflict…"

"Of course there is hope Adel." Helmut said to her. "As long, as Her Greatness is alive, there is hope to change everything." He spoke up, turning his eyes at Lina. "Isn't that right my Lady? When you will finally become one with master Grima, you will destroy the kingdom of Ylisse, and then the war will end… Isn't that right…? Isn't that right…?" He questioned the girl in excitement, like some inpatient kid.

Lina just gulped loudly in response, she never had real plans for becoming one with the Fell Dragon, but she concluded that it's better to tell Helmut what he wants to hear… Because he apparently really believes, in the words of the prophecy.

It would be hard, to explain to him, that Lina is in fact, afraid of Grima, and she's not sure if she should serve the Fell Dragon, as his vessel…

"Yeah…" The little girl nearly whispered. "The Ylisseans will pay for all their crimes someday, they won't get away without their deserved punishment…"

Lina's answer was a bit evasive, but Helmut just smiled widely when she said that, Adel in turn, looked at her little companion with fear in her eyes, and an unspoken question all over her face. And yet this time, she was somehow afraid to ask the girl anything.

* * *

Adel was going back towards Tormus in a great hurry. She was moving so quickly, that it was hard for Lina to keep up with her. The little girl said her goodbye to Helmut no longer than half an hour ago, and they were already very close to Adel's hometown, even despite the fact that normally, two long hours of walk were necessary to reach to the old anchorite's place. Miss Adel was practically running the whole way and Lina was wondering why is she doing that.

"Miss Adel, could you please slow down a little?" She asked gasping heavily in the same time. "I want to catch my breath…"

The young woman stopped suddenly, and she looked at Lina for the first time, since they left Helmut's tent.

"But I have to return you to your father as quickly as I could, I took you away from the infirmary without telling him anything. He's probably worried about you, and he's probably angry at me right now!"

Lina just rolled her eyes. "Yes, probably… so what? Earlier it wasn't a problem for you, are you suddenly afraid of him?"

"Of course I am." Adel nearly shouted in irritation. "He's the Great Priest of Grima… He's the Great Priest of Grima…!" She repeated in a strange panic. "Don't you know, what the people of Plegia are saying about your father?"

"They are dreaded of him, I presume." Lina replied in strange amusement. "Everyone I know are afraid of him, in fact even my own mother is afraid of him… just a little, but still."

"That's right…" The young woman said, and she immediately started her quick march again. "He's nearly as important as king, and I was already so mean to him yesterday… What if he will decide to punish me for my rude behavior? What if he will accuse me of kidnapping you?" Adel gulped when that thought flashed through her mind. "He could even order one of his many servants to kill me…"

"Nah…" Lina said, slowly shaking her head. "I already spoke about it with him, and he said that he's not going to harm you, so..."

"Wait…" Adel interrupted her. "Was he already considering to do me some harm?"

"Yes, but I discouraged him for it, so you don't have to worry…"

Adel gritted her teeth, and she became very pale. "Oh gods… I'm dead…"

"I'm telling you, you're not." Lina said firmly. "You saved my life, so Validar won't dare to do anything to you, since I'm Grima's vessel, and my life is more important to him than anything else… at least he said something like that…"

They both fell silent for a short moment, but Adel found herself unable to hold her tongue for long, there was one more very important thing she wanted to ask the girl.

"Are you… are you planning to fulfill the prophecy…? I mean, the destruction, and all that… Do you really want to ruin Ylisse to the ground?" The woman asked despite the fact that she was a bit afraid of Lina's reply.

"As I already told you once, I still don't know what to think about this all… and as you realized yourself, I don't like the fact that I'm Grima's vessel, so I'm not sure what to do." Lina answered dully.

"But earlier you told Helmut…" Adel said quickly.

"I simply said that Ylisseans deserve some kind of punishment for their crimes…" Lina explained. "Sir Helmut hate them all, and we can't blame him for it…"

"Yeah…" Adel sighed quietly. "To think that he survived the attack of Ylisse army, and he was hiding it from us this whole time… poor man, maybe I should be more polite to him from now on…?" She muttered to herself.

"H-hey…" Lina stopped her march suddenly, and her face turned a bit pale. "Is that… is that smoke?" She asked, pointing her index finger on the horizon, right where the Tormus town was located.

Adel looked at that direction, and her eyes widened in fear. There indeed was a dark cloud of smoke, coming from the town where they were heading.

"Something is no fire…" Adel said, with her voice shaking a little.

"What's going on…?" Lina whispered quietly.

Right after she asked that, a giant magic fireball appeared on the sky, as an answer for Lina's question, and it strike at the center of the town in the next moment.

There was a blinding flash, and then a sound of a great explosion; it was so loud that their ears started aching, and in a few seconds the whole Tormus was submerged on deadly-dangerous red flames. The town before their eyes was now looking like a lighted torch, everything was on fire…

Lina and Adel were just staring at this all in shock unable to understand what just happened, how such great catastrophe could occur so suddenly, and without any warning?

"W-what…? Why…?" Adel stuttered absolutely horrified.

She squinted her eyes, and she saw a few silhouettes of winged-horses on the sky, they were flying in v-formation right above her hometown.

"It can't be…" She whispered with her voice shaking.

Yet, she already knew the truth… it was an act of aggression, a scurvy attack at her hometown.

"They are here!" Adel exclaimed in absolute panic. "The Ylisse army is here!"

Then she dashed, towards her birthplace to somehow save it from the ruthless enemy.

She had not power to stop the attack, but still she wanted to do something to help. She wanted to protect Kaia, and Luther who were there the whole time, she was already thinking ahead, about how to cure the injured people she'll meet.

Even the awareness that it is extremely dangerous to return to Tormus now, right in the middle of the invasion, was not enough to stop her. A cowardly person would probably run in completely opposite direction, to be as far from that hell, as possible… But Adel was not a coward, she was not worried about herself, and her own safety she was only worried about the people she love.

"Wait, Miss Adel!" Lina cried loudly. "You can't go there just like that! It's too dangerous! Miss Adel!"

Lina was shouting something after her, but the young woman was not listening. She already decided that she won't turn back, she have to go, she have to save as many people as she could.

How could this be?! – Adel asked herself in panic, her mind was like a violent storm in that horrifying moment. – We were talking about it with Helmut just half an hour ago! We were discussing about the potential attack… And now it's happening! Why now?! How?! – Adel was wondering, while her eyes started to fill with tears.

"The fate… cannot possibly be so cruel!" She shouted out in horror.

* * *

**The end of chapter 17!**

**Author's notes:**

**Hello again.**

**Sorry to keep you waiting ****so**** long for this update, but I simply had my exams on January and February, and therefore I was focusing on my studies more than on anything else, that's why it took me so long to write this all… But hey, I'm back :) so the next chapter will be released more quickly than this one. (I'll try to write faster next time)**

**Anyway thanks for reading, and until next time!**


	18. Lightning Storm

"Miss Adel! Miss Adel!" Lina shouted out loudly, when the woman disappeared from her sight.

Her caregiver left her behind a while ago, and for a few minutes, Lina was wondering, if she should follow the young woman, or not.

The little girl knew that it would be extremely dangerous, to enter the town which is currently under the enemy attack; it would be like playing with fire… literally, as well as metaphorically.

But she also didn't want to just stand idly, and observe how the whole town is burning to the ground, right in front of her eyes.

Lina had just one more second of hesitation; she gulped, and she clenched her fists, and then, she dashed towards Tormus, to catch up with Adel.

Lina wanted to help that woman the best way she could, she wanted to somehow save the poor inhabitants of the town, and also she wanted to find her father…

The girl was unable to admit it even before herself, but she was worried about him to death. She was afraid that maybe that gigantic fireball hit him? He was in the center of the town all this time, after all… Maybe he's badly injured? Maybe some enemy, attacked him already? Maybe he's straggling in fight against some Ylisse soldier, or maybe…? – Lina gulped loudly, when she asked herself that question. – Maybe he's already dead…?

Lina vigorously shook her head, to not think about all these terrible possibilities, and soon, she arrived at the burning town.

The first, and the most obvious thing that caught her attention when she reached there, was the fact that some buildings and houses were wreathed in magical red flames.

The air around her was covered in dark smoke, and her eyes immediately started to fill with tears because of that. People were running around Lina in absolute panic in every possible direction like terrified ants, running away from their fallen anthill. They were crying loudly on their hysteria, and some of them were walking in circles as if they completely lost their orientation.

Some young man suddenly knocked into Lina with great impact, and the girl lost her balance. She fell to the ground, and she groaned loudly in pain when she wanted to sand up. Her left arm started aching when she was trying to move it.

She noticed that the skin on her elbow, is teared off, reddened, and dirty of sand, because of that collision. She hissed quietly, when she was trying to touch the small wound, and she looked around in searching for the culprit of that smash, but he was nowhere to be found. He disappeared somewhere among the crowd of panicked people without paying any attention to Lina.

The little one looked around again, in hope that maybe she will find some familiar face.

"Miss Adel…! Father…! Where are…!?" She cried out, but she found herself unable to shout out anything else. The smoke affected her throat, and she started to cough, throttled by all-embracing smell of burning.

That place was deadly dangerous right now, and the overall panic everywhere around her, resulted that Lina's body started to shake out of great fear. Something in her mind was screaming loudly, to turn back, and run away while she still can... Lina knew exactly what it was; her instinct was telling her to abandon everything else for the sake of her own survival.

She just shook her head again, and she decided to ignore the wound on her elbow, then against her own common sense, she directed her steps towards the center of the town.

I have to find him first. – Lina was thinking in her desperation. – Father could teleport us out of this place even if there won't be any other way out. We could even help Miss Adel that way, we could help the wounded people by teleporting them somewhere far away from here… to some save place…! But where is he…? Where…!? – The little girl was wondering.

She went through the main road in a great hurry, but she stopped for a while when she realized, that there are some people in the middle of the street, who are trying to somehow extinguish the fire on a big residence which was not yet completely covered in flames. There was just one source of wild fire consuming the building, but it was impossible to enter the house, because the flames were blocking the entrance.

A group of men (probably servants of that house) were pouring big buckets full of water to somehow get rid of the fire… but it was useless. It was much harder to douse magical flames, than it would be with a natural fire, since these red flames were in fact consisted of mana. Therefore simple water was not so effective against them. As long as there is magic energy soaking these flames there won't be an easy way to get rid of it.

"Do something! You have to do something!" A desperate woman shouted out, seeing that the man's tries to douse the flames are fruitless. "My husband is still inside!"

One of the men just looked at her with his eyes filled with pity, he was powerless in fight against that magic fire, and he was unable to save that woman's husband despite the fact that he really wanted to. He nearly gave up, because he knew that with every passing second, the chance for the trapped man to survive are smaller and smaller… there was a high possibility, that he was already dead. Her husband was probably asphyxiated by now…

"Milady, you have to flee…" He addressed the woman. "You have to get out of here, quick."

"No!" The woman cried, and tears appeared in her eyes. "Not without my beloved!"

"We will take care of him!" Her servant shouted, to somehow persuade her to evacuate. "We will save him, but you must…!"

Before he was able to finish his sentence, a blue lightning hit the ground , just a several dozen centimeters from him. There was a horrific, deafening sound and the man fell to his knees in shock. He screamed in horror, pressing his hands against his ears but it was too late, his tympanums were already damaged, and he lost his hearing.

"Wahhhhhhhhh!" The woman, screamed seeing this scene.

Just a second later, the flying knights appeared above their heads; one dark flier, one pegasus knight, and two griffon riders were flying around them for a moment before they decided to attack the defenseless people.

The pegasus knight thrown a javelin towards the shaking, deaf man and the weapon reach its target in a blink of an eye. It priced smoothly through the servant's back. He had no time even to scream, he was just staring dully at the woman he was speaking with a while ago, with a grimace of pain visible on his face. He was looking at her in horror, as if he wasn't sure what just happened to him, or why did he feel such pain. Then he closed his eyes, and his soul slowly faded away from his body. He was killed from behind, and by surprise.

The woman managed only to yell horribly, before she was kidnapped from the ground by the dark flier, and then dropped down from very high distance to meet her death. Her body landed, right under Lina's feet, and for a few seconds the little girl was unable to make any move.

The cold swat started covering Lina's forehead, and her eyes widened in shock, she started breathing heavily, still unable to believe in all these horrible things which happened during these few short seconds…

"H-hey…" The little one whispered towards the woman, in hope that maybe she somehow survived her fell.

Lina turned her poor limp body, to take a closer look at her and check out if the woman is still alive by any chance… but it was a mistake…

There was a lot of blood coming out from her lips, ears, and her nose, and the big bruises started forming all over her body. That woman was dead, since the moment she hit the ground…

"It… it can't be happening…" Lina finally spited out, with her whole body shaking.

Such pointless violence… cannot be real… For what reason…? Why…? What this innocent woman did to these soldiers that they decided to kill her…? Why did they stole her life so suddenly, and brutally? It's just… it's nothing but barbarity… It makes no sense… - She was thinking desperately.

"No… No… No… No… No… NO!" Lina shouted out, leaving the lifeless body alone, and taking a few steps backwards, completely unconsciously.

The other aggressors were not bothering themselves with Lina's shouting at first. While the girl was trying to somehow pull herself together, they were busy killing the rest of the men who were helping in quenching the flames.

The terrified people were obviously trying to escape from the enemy's range, but they had no chance to save themselves anymore.

A magic fireball casted by the dark flier hit some defenseless man; directly this time. The impact of the attack thrown him away, but the man survived it somehow… He was still able to stand up after that blow, but his clothes were all on fire.

The poor man fell into panic, he was screaming very loudly, because his skin quickly started to burn too. He was running around in circles for a while, and he was trying to somehow remove his clothes but it was too late… After a few more seconds of screaming in agony, the magic flames completely consumed him. He fell to his knees and he reach out his hand towards his other companion, as if he still had a hope that he could be saved by someone… but after that, he died.

In the same time a griffon rider charged frontally at another man, brutally slicing his stomach by the blade of his axe. The blood immediately pumped out of the victim's massive wound, bespattering the attacker's face.

Lina yelled shortly, and loudly seeing that macabre sight, and she had to cover her mouths with a hand to somehow stop her retch.

The griffon rider slowly turned his head towards Lina, when he heard the noise of her cry, and then he smirked ominously at her.

Lina was just staring back at him, unable to do anything else… She was literally paralyzed by her own fear. The girl knew what will happened next, she knew that this griffon rider will sink his axe on her, if she won't do anything. And yet, she was just standing idly like a stony figure, and she was waiting for the blow.

MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! – Lina was shouting at herself in her mind, but it had no effect.

She wanted to cast some dark spell at her enemy, but she was shaking like a leaf, and she forgot how to chant for a moment. She was simply unable to defend herself in any way…

Lina could nearly feel the breath of death on her neck, when the griffon rider charged on her with his weapon pointed directly on her face. The girl's eyes widened, and the time started to flow much slower, when the griffon rider was drawing near. The little one, just closed her eyes tightly, and she gritted her teeth in waiting for the fatal strike.

But then, when the soldier was already rising his axe to cut through Lina's skull, some nasty, and sudden whoosh pierced the air right above Lina's head. Her attacker just groaned quietly in surprise, and the hit, which the girl was expecting, never fell upon her head.

After a very long moment, when Lina realized that she's still alive she finally dare to open her eyes, and see what happened. She gasped in a mixture of astonishment and strange relief, when she set her eyes on her would-be executioner.

The knight who was planning to murder Lina just now, had an arrow stuck right on his throat, and he was about to die himself. He crepitated once, and he spited a lot of blood, out of his mouths, and then he slowly slipped from his griffon's spine… In the end it was the knight who lost his life, while Lina was still relatively well (at last physically).

The griffon, alarmed by the sudden death of its master, fluttered its wings, a bit scared and disorientated. Then it pulled its neck towards Lina, and it trilled terribly at her, as if it still wanted to attack her.

The girl covered her ears when she heard the vibrating noise, coming out of the animal's nib.

What an annoying sound… - The little one cannot help but thought, despite all these horrific circumstances.

While Lina was still thinking, about how terrible the squeak made by the griffon is, another arrow lifted from behind the girl's back, and it wounded the terrified animal on its chest. The griffon trilled again, but this time because of pain, and then it fell to the ground, lifeless.

The little girl turned her head towards the direction from where the arrow came from, to see who saved her from her death. She saw two men equipped with bows, standing a few matters behind her. Lina was staring at them with a strange emptiness in her eyes, as if she couldn't believe that they are real. But she remembered that Miss Adel was saying something, about the platoon of archers who volunteer to protect Tormus in the time of need… These people were probably members of that squad.

"Are you okay, girl?" A middle-aged man with spiky, black hair, and big dark- blue eyes, asked Lina with concern in his voice. "Do you have any wound?"

"I… I…" Lina mumbled, approaching her saviors, very slowly.

When she was already close to them, she hid her eyes under her hands, and she started to scream, and cry at the top of her lungs. She was trying to stop herself from yelling, but she simply couldn't… After everything what happened, after that pointless murdering she saw, after seeing so much bloodshed, she was unable to control her emotions anymore.

"Hey, stop! Pull yourself together!" The archer, shouted at her, while shaking her shoulders rather brutally, to bring her back to her senses. "There is no time for yelling! Not when you still have a chance to survive!"

When the man finally let go of her, Lina set her eyes on him, and she nodded quietly. He was right, she shouldn't let her emotions take control over her mind if she want to stay alive. She have to think rationally, and get a hold to herself, even if it's hard.

"Listen, child…" The archer continued a bit calmer. "We will keep these flying monsters away from you, but in the meantime you have to run. You have to get out of this town, and save your life, do you understand?"

"But…" Lina spoke up weakly. "But I have to find my father and Miss Adel, first…"

"Adel…?" the other man muttered under his breath. "Isn't it the woman who's working on the infirmary?"

"Yes, that's her." The little girl answered him, quickly. "Have you seen her?"

"She's already there… in the infirmary, I mean… I saw her a while ago. She was cleaning the wound of some injured woman, just outside that building, you could find her there."

"But she should escape as quickly as she could!" The other man shouted out, nervously. "It's too risky to go to the infirmary right now! This girl is the future of our country, we can't let these ruthless Ylisseans to kill even our children…! Without them, there won't be any future for Plegia at all…"

"I know that!" His companion said, irritated. "But think about it; the infirmary and the temple, are two the best guarded places in the whole town. The most of our people assembled there, to protect it from the enemy attacks! And some of our men are already working on the evacuation plan. The kid will be saver in the infirmary for now, than she would be, if she would go alone to the desert!"

"I'm not so sure about it…" The black haired man whispered, with doubt hearable in his words.

He raised his head a little to see how the situation on the sky looks like, and he growled quietly when he set his eyes on the dark, winged horse which was still flying around.

"Run, girl…" He addressed Lina with grimly sounding voice, and already stretching the string of his bow.

Lina looked up too, and she immediately understood why the man is so angry. He was aiming at the dark flier who was already chanting a spell with her tome open, and mana forming on her hand, they were her next target to kill…

"Damn, witch…" The archer said quietly to himself. "I'll shoot her down, before she will finish her spell."

The bow user sent his arrow, to eliminate the flying soldier, but the dark pegasus dodged the blow gracefully, by just one wave of its wings. The man turned a bit pale when he realized, that he missed, and the dark flier's spell is nearly ready to cast. The woman riding a pegasus was aiming her magic energy at them.

"You have to run girl!" One of the archers shouted out, nervously. "RUN NOW!"

"But what about you!?" Lina shouted back at him, with worried tone. "I can't just leave you like this!"

"You have to!" The other man answered her, annoyed by her hesitating. "This is our job to get rid of these flying monsters! You, just run and don't turn back!" He yelled, pushing Lina away, to make her escape, before it'll be too late.

The girl started to run almost immediately after his words, leaving her two noble saviors behind, to face the enemy on their own…

Her heart was so heavy in that moment, Lina wanted to somehow help these two man on their fight, but she was powerless… She really forgot how to chant because of her fear, she knew that she would be just a burden for them without any abilities to defend them, or even herself…

She heard the sound of explosion behind her back. Lina was aware that this is the noise of a magic spell colliding with something… or someone, but she didn't stop to see what happened; instead she speeded up even more. That man told her to not turn back, so she won't do it… She couldn't do it, because she was afraid that the sight will be to macabre to look at it.

Murderers…! - Lina was thinking in a strange mixture of fury and sadness. – Barbarians…! Animals…! Monsters…! These Ylisseans… They have to be punished! Someday… **SOMEDAY WE WILL KILL THEM ALL!** – The demonic voice spoke up, inside of her mind.

* * *

Validar was running around the burning town, without paying any attention to the horrific scenes before his eyes.

Many people were calling for help, from the windows of their burning houses. Some terrified men were trampling one another on a narrow allay, in their desperate attempt to escape from the town.

On his way he also saw an old woman, who was smothering because of the smell of smoke, and she was calling for somebody to help her, somehow… But Validar didn't care about any of these mere humans; his first priority, his only priority was to find Lina and get her out of this hell.

He didn't expect at all, that the Ylisseans will come to this particular town today, of all other times, and places. He was very surprised, when he saw the flying units on the sky, chanting a destructive spell to ruin everything around to the ground… He barely escaped the lethal fireball's blow, and then, he immediately decided to search for the vessel of Grima. Theoretically she should still be in the infirmary, but there was a high possibility that, that place was attacked by the enemy soldiers. Lina could run away from there in the overall panic… and if so, then she might be anywhere right now…

There was one more annoying thought bothering him; is this attack just a fatal coincidence, or intentional act? Did Ylisse army found out somehow, that the byword of the Fell Dragon is dwelling here? Or maybe they just come here to destroy everything blindly, without any particular reason as they were doing so often?

"Enough!" Validar reprimanded himself, aloud. "I have to pull myself together, to sense Lina's location."

He was trying to focus, and detect Lina's presence, wherever she might be, but he was so nervous that he was simply unable to do this. It was impossible for him to concentrate in all this row… The Great Priest of Grima cannot help, but think that everything, even the fate herself is against the Fell Dragon today…

Then suddenly, a javelin flew right past his arm with a loud whiz, and Validar turned his head to look behind, and see who is trying to disrupt him. He saw a young falcon knight on his tail, and he growled in irritation; under normal circumstances he would gladly play with this annoying fly for some time before killing her, but he had no time for it now. He's not going to bother himself with such a pest, when the vessel of Grima is in danger.

He completely ignored the enemy's tries to kill him, as if her presence was nothing. He was simply dodging the falcon knight's javelins thrown at him from time to time, while still running, and looking around in hope that he would catch a sight of Lina somewhere on his way.

That ridiculous pursuit between Validar and the Ylissean soldier continued for a while, until the woman on the pegasus thrown a fifth javelin in a row, towards the Great Priest, and she nearly damaged his head. In fact he was a bit too slow this time, and the weapon scratched his ear. The blood immediately started to flow out of it. The injury was not too serious, and the man knew that it will regenerate in no time, but when he felt the pain, it made him angry.

Annoying… - He thought to himself. – How many javelins this stupid woman brought with her? It is real absurd…

Out of the tail of his eye, Validar noticed that the falcon knight is already holding another weapon, and she's aiming it at him.

Alright, that's enough… - He decided, absolutely outraged.

The falcon knight thrown her javelin towards the man, but to her surprise he suddenly disappeared in the shadows, and her weapon hit only the ground… The woman blinked a few times; she was a bit confused by what happened. But she quickly concluded that he is some kind of a mage, and he probably used his magical abilities to escape from her attack's range. Yet the Ylissean knight knew that he can't be too far away, so she looked around very carefully to find her target again.

"Are you looking for someone?" The woman heard a stern voice from somewhere above.

She looked up, expecting that she will see somebody from her platoon flying nearby, but she opened her mouths in surprise when she focused her eyesight. It was that person… The man she was trying to kill, her target which she was chasing, was floating above the ground, as if it was a normal thing to do…

"How…?" She mumbled to herself. "How is this possible to fly just like that?"

Validar was just staring at his opponent coldly, and then he sighed loudly.

"Idiot…" He said to the woman. "Why of all people of this town, you had to choose me as your prey? I have something important to do."

The falcon knight just frowned in response. "Sorry…" She said with a strange grimace on her face. "I have nothing personal against you, Plegian. I'm simply fulfilling my orders. Actually, I don't like these invasions too… I don't like killing the defenseless but this is what my Capitan, and Lord Gerard are expecting of me, and it's my duty as a knight to obey my orders…" She sighed quietly. "The world will be peaceful and free only when we will crush the kingdom of Grima… That's what the Exalt is saying, and I believe in his words…"

"You know…" She started speaking again, after a short pause. "If you won't resist, then I'll make your death swift and painless." The woman announced, squeezing her weapon a bit tighter, and preparing to charge at him.

"Insolent fool…" Validar growled at her ominously. "I'm not worried about myself… You are the one who is about to die!"

He quickly whispered a few words under his breath, and some dark flames appeared on his hand. Validar directed his spell towards the falcon knight, and before the woman was able to figure out what is happening around her, she was already hit, and covered in all that dark energy.

The knight yelled shortly when the spell made a contact with her body. These dark flames were not hot, but rather cold like an ice… She had a feeling as if that spell was consuming her from within, and freezing her gusts. She was also under an impression that she suddenly become very heavy.

The soldier's pegasus, also whinnied in panic, and it begin to fall in the next moment. The woman just gritted her teeth and she was doing her best to endure the effect of that dark spell, and also somehow calm down her pegasus. Fortunately for her, the dark flames which were covering her for a while, disappeared pratty quick.

As oppose to the elemental magic, the dark spell's effect was not long-lasting, but transient. Darkness was very powerful, destructive and fearsome but it was disappearing fast in the light of the day…

She finally regained control over her pegasus and she charged again, directly at Validar. He made a strange face as if he was surprise that the woman is still alive.

"You survived…" He pointed out, when the woman was about to impact her lance into his chest.

The falcon knight was sure that she got him this time, but he disappeared in the shadows again, when her weapon was just a few centimeters away from him.

"Not bad…" She heard the man's voice from behind her. "You almost hit me, one more second and I would be wounded." He said dully.

The woman quickly turn around to aim another attack at him, but she missed again; Validar vanished before his enemy was able hit him… This situation repeated a few times, before the Ylissean woman realized that the man is simply toying with her. He wasn't really trying to escape from her range, he was allowing her to draw near, and he was disappearing every time when she was rising her lance to strike, and as a consequence she was piercing only the empty space.

With every passing moment in 'fight' against that Plegian, she was growing more and more frustrated, while he was just making fun of her.

"Just a little faster…" Validar said sarcastically with a big grin of amusement on his face. "You almost got me… almost." He laughed loudly, and then he vanished from her sight again, only to reappear right behind her back.

I already forgot how funny it is, to play with these Ylissean dogs on the battlefield… - He smiled maniacally. – It's just like old times…

"Let's stop this madness!" The woman exclaimed in anger, after another fruitless try to strike Validar. "I won't let you to make a fool of me any longer! Fight me like a real man, instead of just running away from the clash like a coward!"

"A coward…?" The man repeated with a hurt tone. "You're wrong, I'm not afraid of you, you worthless trash. I simply wanted to have some fun with you before ending your life…"

The woman growled loudly in response, she was feeling humiliated by his words, and his whole carefree attitude. She is a proud knight of the Haildom of Ylisse, and a child of Lady Naga, while he is just a lousy citizen of Plegia, and probably a worshiper of the demon dragon.

From her point of view, that man was just a despicable heretic, and she was the one blessed by gods… and yet, he dare to talk down to her.

The falcon knight was about to say something to him, but he spoke up first, after a moment of strange silence between them.

"But you know what?" Validar addressed her. "You're right, I've already wasted too much time on playing with you." He started doing some strange gestures by his hands, and he was quietly declaiming the words of another spell.

His opponent immediately took a defensive stance, and she was ready to dodge the attack, no matter what kind of spell it would be. That insolent man won't be able to catch her off guard for the second time. She will defeat him… definitely.

"DIE!" Validar exclaimed suddenly, and he send another dark spell towards his enemy.

The woman's eyes widened, when she saw the result of his work. A giant wave of darkness formed right in front of her, and it started rushing towards her in the next moment. It was so massive that it was practically impossible to dodge, and despite the fact that the falcon knight was trying to run, the darkness strike at her and she screamed in agony when the spell engulfed her. This time, the woman was feeling as if everything; even her heart and soul were freezing inside of her. She felt nothing but coldness, and she was blinded by darkness everywhere around her. She was scared, her body was unable to endure the cold darkness's influence… She fell from her pegasus's horseback, and she died, before she even hit the ground.

Validar was just staring at the woman's demise from above, without any emotions visible on his face. His expression was as stony as always, his eye were stern, and cold.

He didn't feel any regrets, when he was looking at the young woman, that he killed by his own hands just a few seconds ago. In his opinion she just got what she deserved from the very beginning… It was all her fault, since she was the one who attacked him first; she wanted to fight, and she simply lost her fight…

"Ylissean whore…" He mumbled under his breath, before he left, to find Lina as quickly as possible, he really spent too much time in one place…

* * *

He reached to the infirmary a few minutes later, and he was a bit surprised by the sight he saw. The whole building was surrounded by the archers who were aiming their arrows, towards the dark fliers and pegasus knights when they were trying a to attack somebody frontally, or cast a spell. It was a fierce fight to keep the infirmary in one piece, but Validar had to admit that these bow users were holding up pretty well, against the Ylisse army.

There was also some people who were bringing the wounded victims to that place, to treat their injuries. But as a consequence of that situation, a lot of people just crowd before the infirmary's entrance, and they were crying loudly, to let them get inside.

The front doors were apparently shut tightly, but the people around were knocking so forcefully, and they were yelling so loudly that the door finally opened before them, and a young woman with orange hair, and violet eyes let them all in.

Validar recognized her immediately; it was the woman he left Lina with, to not bring her to the town, and since she is in the infirmary then Lina must be there too… He cannot help but sigh loudly in relief when he realized that his daughter is held in a place so well guarded, by so many archers. He started to push past the crowd of people, and soon he was inside.

There was so many wounded men laying everywhere around, that it was hard to even take a step without bothering anyone. But Validar doesn't need to go too far to accost the person he wanted to speak with. He approached Adel from behind, and he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Where is Lina?" He asked unceremoniously. "I came to take her out of this town."

Adel gasped loudly, when she recognized the owner of that voice, and when she felt his terrible aura so close. She slowly turned herself towards him, with her legs shaking, and she just gulped when she look him in the eye.

She didn't know what she should say to the man in response, because Lina was not here at all… Adel, left her behind without even thinking.

To be honest she completely forgot about the little girl's existence when she saw all these flames around Tormus. Before she realized it, she was already inside of the town, and she was helping the injured people, but Lina was nowhere to be found…

When the awareness, that she in fact lost the little one somewhere, finally came down to Adel's mind, she started to worry about the little girl very much. The young woman was not even sure if Lina was following her to the town, or not… she even wanted to go, and look for the child herself, but Luther and Kaia forbid her to leave the infirmary. It was definitely too dangerous to go outside right now, and besides they both, needed Adel's help since there was so many wounded people here, who were in need of immediate treatment.

In such situation the woman had no other choice, than to just grit her teeth and endlessly repeat to herself that Lina is surely alright. Adel had a hope that the girl decided to stay on the desert when she saw the attack, or that maybe she returned to Helmut's place to tell him about what is happening…

Adel started to pray to all gods; she was asking them to keep Lina save, even despite the fact that she didn't really believe that they will protect her… But she was never wondering about what she will say to Lina's father when he will finally came back to look for his daughter here; such question never flashed thought her mind until now…

How…? – Adel asked herself in panic. – How could I explain to him, that I left his daughter… No, wait… I left his goddess alone on the desert. I'm such an idiot! He will surely kill me for something like that!

The young woman had a chaos inside of her head, and she was unable to pull her thoughts together, so instead of answering Validar's question, she shut her mouths tightly, and she simply shook her head in absolute helpless. But Validar didn't understand her strange behavior, and he started to lose his patients.

"My daughter…" He said sternly. "Where is she?"

Adel just groaned in response, but she was still unable to explain the whole situation… or rather she was afraid to explain the situation, knowing that this man could even murder her, since she broke the promise to keep Lina safe.

"Why are you so silent?" Validar questioned her, realizing that something is wrong. "Speak!" He shouted at the woman, clenching his hand over her neck as if he wanted to strangle her by his bare hands. "Spill it!" He ordered her in anger.

Adel's eyes widened when she felt the man's surprisingly strong grip around her neck, and then she immediately lost her breath. She was desperately trying to absorb some air into her lungs but it was ineffective and she started to choke.

"What are you doing?!" Some indigent man shouted at Validar, seeing his action. "Let go of her!"

"Are you mad?!" Somebody else asked him in anger.

"Stay out of this!" Validar yelled in fury. "This matter is just between me, and this woman!" There was something ominous in his voice, and nobody around dare to intervene… They couldn't move as if some invisible power was holding them down from doing anything.

"Come on…" The Great Priest addressed Adel a bit calmer. "Tell me where Lina is… AND MAYBE THEN, I WON'T STRANGLE YOU!" He shouted out furiously, squeezing Adel's neck even tighter.

"She's not… in the… town…" The young woman finally coughed out. She was already livid on the face because she was unable to breath.

"Not in the town?" Validar repeated, finally letting go of the woman's troth. "What do you mean by that? Go ahead…"

Adel started to breath heavily and quickly to teste some air, it was a great relief to have her lungs filled with the oxygen again, but on the other hand, she was still terrified. After all the Great Priest of Grima, was just about to end her life. The young woman had a feeling that as long as this man is inside of the building, her life still is in danger…

"She's… on the desert… right now… probably…" Adel continued, she was still breathing with some effort.

Validar was just confused by the woman's reply, and he frowned, in attempt to understand her words.

"What are you talking about?" He asked her, shifty. "I left Lina here, together with you… How could she possibly be outside the town right now?"

"I-I'm sorry…" Adel stuttered. "I had to visit my… acquaintance who's living on the desert and I took Lina with me. Everything was okay when we left the town, but when we've returned, Tormus was already under attack. I wanted to help here, and in my hurry, I left your daughter… somewhere behind..." Adel was trying to stop herself from saying the last sentence, but she was simply unable to lie offhand, so she told Validar the whole truth.

"You left her… 'Somewhere behind'?" The man asked sternly when the meaning of these words finally came down to him. "Are you trying to say that you don't know exactly where Lina is?"

Adel gulped loudly in response. "She's almost certainly still on the desert but there is a small possibility that she went after me." She said quickly.

When Validar heard that answer, he took the woman by the collar of her dress, and he jerked her brutally.

"IRRESPONSIBLE MORON!" He exclaimed absolutely outraged. "I knew it was a bad idea to leave Lina with you!"

"I'm sorry!" Adel exclaimed quickly, and tears of regret started to fell from her eyes.

"SORRY?" Validar yelled at her furiously. "No, you're not sorry yet! You will be sorry, only when I will tear your body apart with my bare hands! Then I will burn your relic to ashes, and nothing will remain of you in this world!"

There was a collective gasp of indignation after the man's outburst. The people around were shouting at Validar, to leave the 'poor girl' alone, and get out of here. Some men were even cursing him vulgarly, and they finally get closer to the both of them, to literally shield Adel from the dangerous man's rage. Even despite the fact that many people in the infirmary had some wounds, and burns and they were in rather pity state in general, they were still ready to protect Adel if it would be necessary.

All that sudden commotion, caught the attention of the owner of the infirmary himself.

"What's happening here?" Luther asked, suddenly stepping in out of nowhere, and a bit confused. He was afraid that maybe someone died, and that's why there is such a agitation around. But he quickly found out that it wasn't the case. The sage understood the whole situation, when he set his eyes on Adel who was currently crying, and Sir Wolfgang who was glancing at her with cold hearted in his eyes; he probably just learnt that his precious daughter's location is… unknown.

"Luther, do something!" One of the man who wanted to protect the crying woman from Validar, exclaimed. "This stranger is threating Adel!"

"He was trying to braise her a while ago!" Somebody else shouted, outraged.

"He said, he will tear her apart! He's a psychopath!"

Luther just sighed heavily, and he approached Validar very slowly.

"Sir… I know it looks bad, since we're not exactly sure where Lina is right now… but please, try to calm down a little…"

In response Validar started to laugh in a strange mixture of amusement and desperation.

"Calm down… CALM DOWN?!" He yelled at Luther loudly. "How could I possibly calm down, when this cretin…!" Validar pointed his index finger on Adel. "…Left my precious g… my daughter 'somewhere behind' on the desert! How am I supposed to protect her now?! What if she's lost?! What is she decided to follow this idiot what would be even worse!? TELL ME, WHERE SHOULD I GO, TO FIND LINA?!"

Luther just frowned in sadness, he was able to understand why Sir Wolfgang is so outraged… After all his child, probably his only child was lost somewhere under the worst possible circumstances. If Lina indeed followed Adel back to the town, than there is a big chance, that some Ylissean soldier already got her… and even if not, then she's in the grave danger all the same if she's meandering around the burning town completely alone. On the other hand, if the little girl decided to stay on the desert then she might get lost very easily there. In such huge area it would be nearly impossible for Sir Wolfgang to find his daughter if Lina moved from the place where Adel left her… The situation was bad, really bad no matter how you look at it.

In fact Luther himself was thinking that his pupil was acting irresponsibly and carelessly, when she abandoned the little girl on the desert, but when Adel wanted to correct her mistake, and find Lina, the sage forbid her to leave… He didn't want to lose his child, he didn't want to risk that something might happen to her during her searching… He was rising Adel since she was a very little kid, and he always loved her like his own daughter, he couldn't even thought about the possibility that she might be murdered by the Ylissean knights on her way.

"You see? You have no answer." Validar said with venom in his voice. "This woman have to pay for her carelessly then!" He shouted, and he grabbed Adel by her hair, as if he wanted to rip them together with the skin.

The desperate woman, screamed in pain, absolutely surprised by Validar's sudden action. She gulped loudly swallowing her own tears on the process. The young woman shut her eyelids tightly in waiting for her punishment, she was sure that it's over… The Great Priest of Grima will kill her painfully, and it will be her end…

"Stop it!" The people around exclaimed in unison, and some of them were preparing to jump on Validar to incapacitate him.

"Don't get in my way!" He warned the men, forming a dark flame on his hand. "Otherwise, I'll attack you too!"

The people who were trying to safe Adel, indeed faltered after the stranger's warning, none of them had a wish for any more wounds.

Seeing how dramatic the whole situation turns out, Luther decided to quickly intervene.

"That's enough!" The sage shouted out, turning Validar's whole attention at him. "Please Sir Wolfgang, don't harm her! I understand your rage, but please don't do anything stupid! Even if you will punish Adel, even if you will hurt her, it won't bring Lina back to you!"

When Luther noticed that the man is listening to him, he added quickly. "If you have to punish someone, then please punish me. I'm the one who raised this girl, I'm taking full responsibility for all her actions!"

"Luther, no…" Adel whispered in fear.

She was the only one person in the room who knew Validar's real identity, she was aware that if the Great Priest of Grima will decide to take revenge on Luther instead of her, then he will be free to even kill him without any consequences. She gulped loudly on a thought that the only 'parent' she ever had, might be killed by this unstable man.

But to her surprise Validar let go of her for some reason after hearing Luther's words, but not because he suddenly started to regret his outburst and rage, but because the sage pointed out something very important. The Great Priest realized that Luther is right; even if he will kill this stupid and irresponsible woman, it still won't change the fact that Lina is lost somewhere, and if he won't find her, then nobody else will do it on his stead… So instead of being here in the infirmary he should quickly leave, and start searching for Lina again, since he have a few hints of where to look for her.

Why am I even wasting my time with this bunch of idiots…? – He asked himself in a strange reverie. – I have to find Lina… I have to find her quick.

Validar was even feeling a bit guilty, since he let his emotions to take control over him. His own wrath and his desire to take revenge on Adel blinded him, and he forgot for a moment about his first priority to find, and save the vessel of Grima. He will take care about this moron-woman and her punishment… but later… Right now he has much more important things to do…

Validar passed by Luther without any word, or explanation, and he slowly approached the door. Adel, Luther, and everyone around were staring at him strangely. They were absolutely confused by the fact that he left Adel so suddenly… It was great that he finally stopped mistreating her… but still his sudden change of mind was rather… confusing.

"I'm going to look for my daughter…" He addressed Luther, this time calmly but coldly. "But if I won't find her anywhere, then you can be sure that I'll come back here to draw the consequences… I'll punish you for your irresponsibility… both of you…"

After that he pushed the handle of the door, and he quickly left the infirmary.

"Who do you think you are, to threaten them like that?!" Somebody from the crowd shouted after him, but Adel stopped that person from manifesting his irritation.

"You better don't mess with him…" She whispered. "He's a Grimleal priest with great authority and influences… Believe me, you don't want to become his enemy…" She said dully.

The man who was shouting after Validar a while ago fell silent immediately, he knew that an outraged Grimleal priest with high position in the hierarchy is always gravely dangerous. The servants of Grima had no any scruples, and in extreme cases they were even killing the people they hated without bearing any consequences. The priests of Grima were beyond normal law very often, and no judge has any power over them, since they are 'the great servants chosen by the Fell Dragon himself' so they were practically inviolable. There was an overall conviction, that if you will do some harm to the Grimleal priest then the Fell Dragon will avenge his precious servant... The servants of Grima had their own law which they were upholding, but only among themselves. Ordinary people were most often worthless in their eyes…

"I've had no idea that Sir Wolfgang is the priest of Grima…" Luther said with his voice shaking a little. He realized just now that in that case, the man's threat has a greater meaning than he thought.

"Luther, I'm sorry…" Adel addressed him, with her eyes full of tears again. "I didn't want this all, to be this way."

"I know Adel…" The man muttered, gently petting her shoulder. "It was stupid of you to leave Lina alone… But there is nothing we can do about it now… And we have much more important issues to take care of now, than to worry about Sir Wolfgang's threat… Come on, I need your help with a patient."

Adel just nodded in silence, she was feeling so guilty about leaving Lina behind, and her heart was full of bad feelings. She couldn't free herself from the thought that something terrible happened to the little girl because of her irresponsibility…

* * *

Validar left all these idiots behind, and he started to keep an eye out for Lina again. At first he was just running around aimlessly and calling out the girl's name, but she wasn't anywhere within his sight. The overall panic around wasn't helping him on his searching too… The inhabitant's desperate shouts were irritating for him, some people were running towards him and jostling him forcefully without even paying any attention, and Validar nearly lost his balance a few times because of that…

It was hard to find Lina in all that mess, and there was also a possibility that she's not even here… The man quickly concluded that it's ineffective and useless to look for his daughter like that, and he decided to try and 'sense' her again… He stopped running around, he took a deep breath, and he closed his eyes to concentrate. After a few minutes of calming down, and focusing he indeed felt the girl's presence, and he was now sure that she is in this town. In fact she's pretty close to him… just a few hundred meters away…

The man quickly opened his eyes and he looked around a bit nervously, and then he caught a sight of a blond hair in the distance… He was sure that it's Lina…

He dashed towards that direction without hesitation to stop the girl, and he started calling for her, to have her attention.

"LINA!" Validar called out at the top of his lungs, but his daughter was apparently unable to hear him in all that noise around. She was just running away in panic together with this town's inhabitants without realizing that her father is trying to catch up with her.

"Lina!" The man shouted out the last time, before he finally get close enough, to grab Lina by her shoulders in attempt to stop her.

But the girl, frighten and alarmed by the possibility that it might be some enemy soldier, who's trying to attack her again, immediately started squirming to set herself free from his grip.

"NO! STAY AWAY!" She exclaimed in panic, with her voice filled with fear.

"Child, calm down!" Validar ordered her, turning her towards himself so she could look at his face. "It's me!"

The little girl set her eyes on her father's and she blinked in surprise a few times, then an expression of relief appeared on her face. She was staring at him for a few seconds before she did something… unexpected. Lina thrown her arms around her father's neck, and she hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" She shouted out, with her voice still shaking. "I was afraid that you're dead! Oh, father…"

I? Dead? Ridiculous… - Validar cannot help but think. – And why did she care about me, anyway?

This whole situation was very strange for the Great Priest; he didn't know why Lina is holding him so firmly, and why she's so happy to see him… After all, she was always so inimical to him, but now her whole behavior has changed and she was even… hugging him like that… For Validar it was very awkward and uncomfortable to being embraced, so he frowned and a strange grimace appeared on his face, yet he wasn't trying to push his daughter away. The man concluded that Lina's weird act is presumably caused by panic and fear which overwhelmed her right now. It was probably just a temporary insanity that took control over the girl, just like the last time when she had a fever, and she was holding his hand…

Validar started running his fingerers trough Lina's hair to calm her down, and he thrown his arm around her shoulders. He have to act like a good father, he have to gain her trust…

"Don't worry my dear child…" He said softly. "I'm right here…"

Lina just nodded in silence, but she still didn't let go of him. They were standing like that for a long while, and Validar suddenly noticed that they were alone on the street; the group of people with whom Lina was running away, disappeared in the distance, and the road was completely empty right now… It was hard to believe, but there was really just the two of them on that path.

But then, the man's eyes widened in a sudden realization; they were not all alone here… No, there was someone close to them… They were above them to be more specific… Validar slowly raised his head to look up, and he noticed the dark pegasus flying on the sky, he also felt that something really hot is forming on the ground right below their feet.

The man panicked at the first moment, because there was not enough time to run away from the attack together with Lina. He felt that the spell aimed at them is nearly finished and there was practically no way to avoid it. Just one or two short seconds, and the fatal blow will come… In such dangerous situation there was just one way to save Lina from the strike…

"WATCH OUT!" He exclaimed, pushing his daughter away with all his might.

Lina fell to the ground absolutely confused, and terrified by her father's sudden action, she wasn't sure what gotten into him out of the blue, and she realized what is happening only a short moment later. She opened her mouths in shock when she looked on the place where she was standing just a second ago.

A fountain of lava suddenly erupted from the ground and it overflowed her father completely. Validar screamed horribly in pain, and then he fell down without his senses. His body started burning; the flames were consuming his skin and clothes, but he was not screaming anymore… There was just a grimace of great pain on his face, and his eyes were shut tightly… Lina was just staring at his damaged body in disbelieve.

She started breathing loudly and quickly when she finally understood what just happened to him. It was inconceivable for her… but Validar was dead. He pushed her away to protect her from the fatal blow, but he had no time to escape from it himself… He sacrificed his own life for her sake…

He cannot be dead… - Lina was thinking, still in shock. – Not for real… It can't be… It just can't be…

"F… Father…" She stuttered quietly, with her voice shaking.

The girl was trying to get closer to his body, but there was still a lot of lava around, so it was dangerous.

"GET UP!" Lina yelled at him in a mixture of anger, sadness, and despair. "DON'T DO THIS TO ME! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! FATHER…! FATHER!" The girl was shouting very loudly, but obviously there was no any response, or movement from the lifeless body…

Lina fell to her knees, with her whole body shaking, then she covered her face with both hands, and she started crying loudly in agony. She was still in shock; the father which she found out not so long ago, is no longer in this world. This awareness was horrible for her…

The girl regretted every time when she was mean to him now, she regretted every nasty word she said to him… Maybe Validar was crazy, maybe he was cynical, maybe he was a liar, and maybe he was not exactly stable, but for goodness sake… he was her father… and she wants him to live, she wants him to live, so badly…

But it was just a foolish wish… there was no way to bring somebody back from death, so Lina was incapable to do anything else but cry over him, unable to bear the thought that he's dead…

"Damn, I failed…" The little girl heard a feminine voice closely, and she put her hands away from the face, to take a look.

She saw a young woman riding a dark pegasus, in front of her. There was a white armor covering the woman's chest, she had a helmet on her head, so Lina was unable to see her eyes, but her hair were long, curly and… very fair.

"I wanted to kill two birds with one stone, and eliminate the both of you at once…" The Ylissean knight continued. "But it looks like this man has ruined my plan…" That woman was saying it with not any trace of regret, or shame in her words. Her voice was so calm, and so misplaced in that grim situation, that Lina could barely stand listening to her.

"You've killed… my father…" Lina hissed at her.

The woman smiled strangely towards her in response, and she slowly grabbed Lina's chin to look directly on her face.

Blue… - The girl noticed when she meet the Ylissean's gaze. – Her eyes are blue…

"Don't worry…" The woman said slowly. "You will be with your dad in hell… very soon."

After these words the dark flier let go of Lina, and she backtracked from her a little. She opened one of her tomes, and she started to chant another spell.

"She's going to attack me…" Lina said dully to herself, and suddenly absolute anger took control over her.

Monster…! Inhuman creature…! - The girl was thinking in fury. – She attacked this town… she killed my father, and now she's going to murder me, a little child without any hesitation… - Lina started to gnash her teeth. **– I'LL… KILL HER… **\- She was thinking in a strange reverie. **– I'LL KILL HER FOR ALL THESE CRIMES, AND I'LL AVANGE VALIDAR'S DEATH… **

While Lina was enwrapped in her terrible thought's the dark flier finished with her spell, and the blue lightning hit the kid a moment later… but to the woman's surprise, some strange purple barrier appeared around that child, protecting her from any damage. Despite the fact that the spell was casted correctly, it had no any effect on Lina… there was some purple gleam covering her from attacks.

"What the…?" The Ylissean knight asked herself astonished. "What is this barrier? This brat… She should be dead by now!"

Lina was a bit surprised herself, when she saw a purple glow everywhere around her, she was staring at her hands, not exactly understanding what just happened to her… But then, something fogged her mind… she looked ominously, at her enemy. Her eyes turned red, and she smiled manically…

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…" Lina started laughing strangely, out of the sudden. "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA…! **HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**" The monstrous noise, came out of her mouths, when she was slowly approaching her opponent.

When the dark flier saw the child's strange behavior, and when she heard her inhuman laugher, she gasped in terror, and shivers started to run all over her body.

Pure darkness was covering Lina's entire skin, her eyes were glowing red, and her whole face was strangely distorted… She was not even looking like a human anymore…

"W-what the hell?!" The dark flier asked herself in fear. "What is this kid?! What kind of monster is she?!"

She sent a few more thunders towards Lina, but it wasn't doing any damage to her. The darkness was protecting the girl, and she was just slowly getting closer to her enemy, with a clear purpose to avenge her father's death.

"What are you doing to me…?" The girl asked dully. "Is that… **SUPPOSED TO BE LIGHTNING?!**" She exclaimed suddenly with that horribly sounding voice.

The monstrous child was coming closer and closer, the Ylissean knight gulped loudly in her fright, and her heart skipped a few beats… This kid wasn't normal, she was now cold and inhuman… The woman didn't know by what this girl was possessed, but it was something deadly dangerous… some kind of demon, or a monster.

The dark flier suddenly raised her pegasus up, to escape from that mysterious, and monstrous child… It was unbearable for that woman to even look at Lina for long, she just wanted to run… Run away and erase the meeting with that strange monster-girl from her memory… Something like that… has no right to even exist!

Yet the vessel of Grima had no intention, to let that woman go, just like that… no… she was planning to kill her after all…

"I'LL SHOW YOU…" Lina said slowly, simply observing how her father's murderer was flying away in absolute panic. **"HOW REAL LIGHTNING SHOULD LOOK LIKE!" **

She started doing some specific gestures with her hands, and the words of some ancient spell which she never even heard before came to her mind out of nowhere… Lina started to declaim that spell aloud, and soon, the sky get very dark. The black clouds completely block out the rays of sun, and the whole town become as dark as if it was the middle of the night. The girl raised her hands up for a moment, and then she vigorously put them down, which resulted that a great, dreadfully-looking lightning hit the ground, striking the dark flier; Lina's opponent, on the process.

The girl was just staring dully as the Ylissean knight was falling from the sky. She started to laugh maniacally again, and without even second thought she let another fearsome lightning to hit the ground, then she did that once again, and again… and yet again. Lina did that so many times that she lost count after a few minutes. The thunderbolts were everywhere around her, the sounds of thunder was filling the air, and the heavy rain started falling.

And there were also the screams… Lina could hear the screams of terrified people from everywhere around, and for some reason it pleased her even more… She triggered off a chaos, a wonderful, and magnificent chaos…

She decided to aim her destructive thunders at the small flying points on the horizon, since she knew that they are the Ylissean soldiers. Lina directed all her attacks at them, and she was observing in joy how they are falling from the sky one after another, when they got hit.

"**I WILL KILL THEM ALL!" **Lina exclaimed loudly in madness. **"THEY HAVE TO GET WHAT THEY DESERVE!" **

"_Lina, stop! Stop!" _She suddenly heard a voice very closely and clearly, despite the fact that there was all-embracing noise of thunders. _"Stop! You're losing yourself!" _

The girl suddenly felt some pain in her heart, and she lost all her strength in one moment, then she got hit by some bright ray of light… and it was really painful. The girl grabbed her chest to somehow stop the pain but it was useless.

"**DON'T INTERRUPT…" **The demonic voice said with some effort. **"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT… SHE'S MINE… MINE!" **

Then Lina rolled her eyes, and she passed out. Yet even when she lost consciousness the rain was still falling, and the uncontrolled thunderbolts were still coming down from the sky, for a long time…

* * *

"**LINA… LINA…" **The little girl heard the terrible voice closely, and she groaned in pain before she opened her eyes.

She looked around but she was unable to see anything; there was just darkness everywhere… She didn't know what is happening with her, she didn't know what to do, and she was completely disorientated…

"**LINA…"** She heard the scary voice again, and she turned her head towards the direction from where it was coming from.

Lina set her eyes on the giant black dragon with six, glowing-red eyes, two long horns on the head, and sharp fangs inside of his jaw.

"**DON'T BE AFRAID, COME TO ME… WE ARE ONE, AND THE SAME..." **

The little girl gasped in panic, and she held her breath when she finally realized who is speaking to her… Lina was standing face to face, with the Fell Dragon Grima in his true form…

* * *

**The end of chapter 18!**

**Thanks for reading. **


	19. A Terrible Choice

The people who were staying in the infirmary were staring at the skies, with their eyes widened, and their mouths opened widely. They were all dumbfounded, and really terrified, and they were unable to believe in what they've seen…

It was a storm; a dangerous wild storm struck on their town, and it was so… unrealistic… After all, they are in the middle of the desert, and here when the rain was falling from the sky once per ten years, it was a great event, and people were even celebrating when it was happening… But normally it was just a mild rain, falling from some small clouds for an hour at best, but right now… Well, it wasn't a rain, it wasn't even a downpour, it was nothing else but destructive thunderstorm before their eyes…

The clouds were so dark, and so big that they completely blocked the sun in a few minutes, the streams of water were coming down from the heavens, making everything around wet. And there was also these terrible thunders which were piercing the air every now and then, and striking on the ground very closely and loudly. Such weather was not natural, and the inhabitants of Tormus were all obviously scared by this phenomenon.

"I-is that the end of the world…?" Somebody broke the silence, to ask the question everyone had in their mind.

"Maybe the Ylisseans occurred this crazy weather by some spell? Maybe this is part of their plan?" Someone else suggested.

"Damn them!" One of the men exclaimed, hitting the wall in anger. "I thought it cannot be any worse, and now they did something like this! At first the enemy wanted to burn us alive, and now they are trying to sink us! What the hell is wrong with them all?!"

"I don't think… the Ylisseans caused it…" Luther said slowly, without taking his eyes off the skies for even one moment. "This storm is too powerful for an ordinary human being to simply bring it on... And I don't know of any spell that could trigger a torrential storm. There is no such magic…"

"Then, what is happening?" Adel addressed him, hesitantly.

The sage just frowned in response. "I have no idea…" He finally answered. "But it all looks as if the nature herself got angry."

The people around gasped in unison when they heard his answer.

"So… It is the end of the world, after all..." The same person who asked about it before, whispered in fear.

"I never said that." Luther replied calmly. "I'm simply saying that this is some kind of fearsome aberrance happening in front of us… It is as if the nature gone mad suddenly… But I doubt that the whole world will end because of this terrifying weather… But who knows…?" The man was so collected while telling it to the people around, that it was almost creepy.

"You know Luther…" Adel said to him dully. "Sometimes you're scary with this calmness of yours."

"It's very important for a healer to put his nerves on hold all the time… for the sake of his patients… I cannot allow myself to lose my cold blood, even if someone is about to die." Now his set his eyes on Adel. "You should also learn to control yourself better. You're shaking like a leaf, you have to calm down…"

The young woman cannot help but roll her eyes in irritation.

"I can't believe that you're instructing me, even under such terrible circumstances."

Luther was about to say something in response, but sudden and forceful knock to the door interrupted him.

"Let me inside! Please…! I beg you…!" Some nervous voice shouted from the other side of the door. "I'm your ally, please let me enter!" It repeated.

Luther and Adel both looked at the entrance with doubt visible on their faces. They were not sure if it's save to even try to open anymore… Since the weather outside is absolutely unpredictable, then it could blow everything inside away, if they would try to open the door.

"I know this voice!" A young boy, exclaimed happily. "It's my brother! He's alive!"

Before anyone was able to stop him, the boy jumped towards the door, and he opened them widely. A strong blow of wind, mixed with drops of rain hit his face in furry, and the small boy gritted his teeth in displeasure, but he was still holding the handle of the door with all his might, to let his dear brother enter.

A tall young man, with a bow on his hand, and the quiver on his back, quickly came inside, coughing and sneezing loudly a few times. He fell on the floor, and he started breathing loudly, kind of like a person who was just saved from sinking in the water.

"Close the door!" Adel said quickly, and some people around, immediately dashed towards the entrance to fulfill her order. They had to wrestle against the strong wind for a while, to close them, but they eventually succeed and when the doors were shut again, everyone inside sighed collectively in relief.

"Bro!" The little kid, quickly approached his brother to check on him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm… I'm fine…" The young man said slowly, with a strange smile on his face. "I'm just cold, but I'm not hurt or anything…"

"Are you sure? Let me take a look…" Luther muttered, coming a bit closer to the archer to check his condition.

But one quick examination, confirmed what the young man was saying; there was not any blood on his cloths, or on his face. He was just shaking a little, but it was apparently because he was all wet of raindrops. Aside from that he was completely fine.

The sage was staring at him for a while, impressed by the fact that he's not injured, and then he addressed him calmly.

"What is happening outside, boy?" Luther questioned him with his tone very serious.

The man just grinned widely hearing that question, and some strange sparks appeared on his eyes, as if he was amused by something.

"Something absolutely… AMAZING!" He exclaimed cheerfully, laughing in the same time.

The people around looked at him strangely, unable to understand why is he saying something like this. They started whispering something quietly to one another, and they were staring shifty at him. They suspected that he lost his mind when he was fighting against the Ylisseans… Maybe it was some kind of a shock?

"Are you mad?!" Adel shouted at him, seeing his bizarre behavior. "The Ylisseans attacked our town, and now in addition some fearsome storm come to make it all even worse! What's so 'amazing' about it?!"

"You don't understand…" The archer answered her with a smile still plastered on his face. "This wrathful storm, is on our side!"

Adel raised her brows in surprise, she was a bit confused by his words.

"These thunders are hitting only the Ylissean soldiers." He continued his explanations. "They are falling from the sky, one after another." The man started running his hand thought his hair to whisk off the water from them. "I came to tell you that they are retreating! Those soldiers who are still alive are running away from here, with their tails between their legs!"

There was a while of tense silence, before the young man's words came into the people's minds, but when they finally understood what the archer just told them, the people started to whoop cheerfully and hug one another on their euphoria.

"The Ylisseans are retreating!"

"They are leaving!"

"These cowards are afraid of us!"

"The gods finally decided to smite them!" The patients of the infirmary were exclaiming happily, every now and then.

But Luther still remains calm even after hearing that wonderful news. To be honest he was a bit skeptical about the young man's story…

"Are you sure…?" He addressed the archer again. "Are you sure that this storm is 'on our side' like you said it? Is it really hurting only our enemies? What about the members of your squad?"

"We are fine!" He said firmly. "Believe me Sir Luther, I've seen it on my own eyes! The storm suddenly come, and the great thunders started hitting our opponents! I was fighting alongside my friends against fifteen pegasus knights, but then, the help from the heavens come, and the lightning killed them all with just one blow! The same thing is happening all over the town! The Ylisseans are dying while our people are all alright! It must be some divine intervention! The gods finally had mercy on us, and they are wiping out our enemies!"

Luther just shook his head in disbelieve. "Amazing indeed…" He admitted.

He heard another knock to the door, but this time it was quiet and weak. The archer who was still standing near the entrance, turned himself, to open the door without even thinking about it.

"Wait!" Luther was trying to hold him back, but he was a second too late and the strong blow of wind burst into the room again.

A dark silhouette was standing on the entrance for a few seconds before coming in.

A tall man, with short dark hair, a short beard, and narrow brown eyes stepped inside very calmly, and slowly. His clothes were jagged and full of holes for some reason, and his face was completely wet, and dirty but Luther recognized him immediately.

"Sir Wolfgang…" He whispered dully, and his eyes widened when he realized that the man is holding an unconscious girl in his arms.

"Lina!" Adel dashed towards them immediately, when she saw the little girl in her father's embrace. She wanted to check on Lina, but Validar stopped her quickly.

"Don't touch her, you idiot!" He shouted at the woman. "You've already done enough! It is all your fault that she's in such state!" The man said with his voice full of anger.

Adel was about to place her fingertips on Lina's cheek, but her hand stopped suddenly, when she heard Validar's outburst.

She got very sad when she realized that the man is right. If only Adel would take better care of that girl… If only she would pay more attention to her, then Lina probably wouldn't be unconscious right now…

She's in such state… because I left her all by herself… - Adel was thinking with chagrin, and then a very terrible thought came to her mind.

Is she really just unconscious…? – The young woman started asking herself in a small panic. – Maybe she lost her life and that's why the weather is so crazy…? Maybe the gods are angry at the Ylisseans because they killed the vessel of Grima…? – Adel was wondering, and she turned a bit pale.

"She… she's okay… isn't she?" The woman asked weakly.

"No, she's not, you cretin." Validar growled at her in response. "She passed out, and I can't wake her up in any way. I was trying many times, but she's not waking up…" He said coldly with a small trace of concern in his voice. "I came here because…" He paused for a moment, as if he didn't know how to explain himself. "Just do something about it!" Lina's father ordered them in his irritation. "She have to wake up!"

"Sir please, allow me…" Luther said quietly, approaching them, to check Lina's pulse. He suspected that if Sir Wolfgang cannot revive his daughter in any way, then maybe she's already dead, and her father just refuses to accept this fact. Such things are happening very often when a little child is dying before their parents did. They are trying to deny it in their shock if such tragedy is occurring…

Validar was staring shifty at Luther, but he allowed him to examine the little girl. The sage cannot help, but sigh loudly in a great relief when he sensed Lina's pulse. It was there, but it was very, very weak… Quite worrisome sign…

"It looks like Lina will stay with us for a little while longer…" Luther muttered, letting go of the girl's forearm. "We have to find some place to let her rest." The man said with worried expression.

He was concerned about it, because all the beds they had here, were already occupied by so many injured people… But it doesn't matter so much, they just have to find some resolution of this small problem… and they will.

Adel let go of a breath which she was holding for a very long time. If Luther is saying that Lina will stay here, it means that she's alive… It was a great relief for the young woman to know this.

"Thank you, gods… Thank you for your mercy." She whispered under her breath.

Luther raised his brow a little when he heard Adel's words. She was never praying too much, nor she was thanking the gods for anything. It looks like she was more attached to Lina, than he ever suspected. The man just shook his head a little, and he turned his whole attention at Validar.

"What about you, Sir Wolfgang? Maybe you want me to examine you too?" The sage asked him dully.

To be honest he was bearing a grudge against Lina's father, because earlier he was trying to hurt Adel, and he was even threating them both… But despite that all, Luther still wanted to help that man… That is… Sir Wolfgang was in such a pity state right now, that the sage cannot help but offer his help. His will to help the people in need, was stronger than anything else.

"You want to examine me? Why? I don't need anything." Validar answered him coldly.

"But you are hurt, aren't you?" The sage asked another question. "Your clothes are tear apart, and I see the traces of sears on them. Are you burned? If you are then don't be afraid to show me your wounds and I'll fix them."

Validar just rolled his eyes in irritation. – It's ridiculous… Unnecessary ridiculousness… - He was thinking.

"I got hit, but it's nothing serious." Lina's father gave Luther a very evasive answer. "I'm not hurt."

Luther glanced at him again, and he noticed that Validar is not injured at all. The sage frowned a little when he realized it. It was freakily to say the least, Sir Wolfgang had many traces of burns visible on his clothes; they were teared, and charred, but the man's skin on these places where normally the injures should be, appeared to be completely healthy and untouched. It was something abnormal for Luther, since normally it's taking a lot of time to heal the burns even with magic, and yet it looks like Sir Wolfgang somehow got rid of all his wounds already…

Maybe he just drank some very strong Elixir, and that's why his skin is already regenerated? – The sage nodded to himself. – Yeah… that must be it…

* * *

"**COME LINA, COME CLOSER TO ME." **The Fell Dragon ordered the girl, and her legs started to move, as if they had their own will.

"You… You are…" The little girl, coughed out with her voice shaking.

Lina was approaching the black dragon slowly, with her heart thorn apart again. She wanted to be as close to Grima as it's possible, she wanted to embrace him and then, marge with him for eternity… But she also had this strange feeling of insecure. Something was telling her that she's in a grave danger, and she was afraid. There was a paradox in her heart, and she didn't know how to deal with it. She wanted to stop her march towards Grima, to consider all her feelings again, but she couldn't stop… She was getting closer, and closer to the Fell Dragon, unable to restrain herself.

"_Lina, please no…" _A calm voice addressed her. _"You don't have to listen to this thing, at all." _

When the little girl heard that claim she immediately stopped her march, and she sighed in relief, her body was listening to her again.

"**YOU!" **Grima roared in fury. **"HOW DARE YOU…!? HOW DARE YOU INTERMEDDELE LIKE THIS!? SHE'S MY VESSSEL, SHE'S ONLY MINE!" **

"_Lina is not your property…" _The voice hissed in irritation. _"I won't let you manipulate her." _

The Fell Dragon growled loudly in response, and in the same time the little girl turned her head towards the direction from where the voice was coming from. But when Lina set her eyes on the person who was speaking to them, her hair stood on the end.

She saw a woman, with a face very similar to her own. In fact, Lina was feeling as if she was looking at an older version of herself, when she was staring at that person. The only difference in appearance between them was the fact that, that mysterious woman's hair were short, and lank, while little Lina's hair where a bit more wavy, and longer, but aside from that they were like two peas in a pod.

But Lina was not terrified only because that woman was looking like her adult-doppelganger, there was something much worse about that person…

There was a strong light everywhere around her, she was glowing like a moon in the night, and that glow was hurting Lina's eyes. It was jarring… and very hot.

It was hard to explain, but the little girl was feeling as if she was burning alive when she was staring at that strange light; her blood was boiling inside of her veins, and it was painful.

Lina gritted her teeth to endure the pain, and she squinted her eyes to minimize her discomfort.

"Who…? Who are you…?" The little one asked with some effort.

"_I'm Lina…" _The woman answered slowly, not sure how the child will react for her words. Celia's daughter was in a shock, and it was obvious even at the first glance.

"No!" The little girl shouted out in anger. "I am Lina!"

"_I know_…" The woman said calmly. "_And I'm not denying it. We're simply sharing the same name… and appetence too." _

Little Lina was very surprised by that answer, but she also felt a relief hearing it. – So she's not going to persuade me that she's me, and I'm her or anything like that. It's good… for a moment I was thinking that this is some other human form of Grima…

_Hey! Don't even try to insult me like that. –_ The Hero of Shadow thought to herself, and she even wanted to say it aloud, but she restrained herself in the last second. After all Lina was just thinking about such possibility, and she would probably be even more scared if she would find out that her 'doppelganger' can read minds.

"**WHATEVER THIS PERSON WILL SAY, DO NOT LISTEN TO HER, CHILD." **Grima suddenly chimed in. **"THIS WOMAN WANTS OUR DEMISE." **

"W-what?" Little Lin stuttered when she heard the Fell Dragon's voice.

"**THIS ANNOYING LIGHT THAT IS COVERING HER ENIRE BODY, WE'VE SEEN IT BEFORE DIDN'T WE? WE WERE ATTACKED BY HER, AND THAT'S THE REASON WHY WE PASSED OUT…" **

Lina's eyes widened slowly, when she remembered everything what happened before she found herself in this strange darkness.

That's right. – Her brain started to process the foggy memories. - Tormus town was under attack of the Ylisse army… The dark flier was trying to kill me… But I cast some powerful spell… and the storm begun… then I got hit… by some strange ray of light… - The little girl gasped loudly.

"It was you!" Lina accusingly pointed her index finger on the woman. "You hit me with that light!"

"_Lina, it's not like this…"_ The Hero of Shadow wanted to explain her motivations. It's true that she knocked the little girl unconscious, but it was necessary…

The woman took a few steps towards Lina to approach her, but the girl quickly stopped her.

"Don't get any closer!" Lina shouted out in anger, taking a few steps backwards to keep the distance between them. "Your light…! I hate your light!" She exclaimed. "It hurts to be near it… It hurts to look at it… Stay away from me!"

The Hero of Shadow was a bit surprised by little Lin's statement, but she understood everything when she looked at her own hands. This whole time Lady Lina was glowing like a firefly, and she realized it just now…

_It looks like the power of Argent is protecting my soul from Grima's might, even now, when I'm just a spirit… Now I see why my little girl is so scared. - _The woman was thinking with chagrin. _\- Looking at me when I'm in such state is probably causing her a lot of pain, since this cursed blood is running through her body. This is bad…_

"**LINA, LISTEN TO ME…" **The Fell Dragon spoke up again. **"THIS PERSON IS THE CAUSE OF ALL YOUR DOUBTS AND DILEMMAS. SHE'S THE ONE WHO IS WHISPERING INTO YOUR EAR THAT I AM EVIL, SHE'S THE ONE WHO IS AROSING SUCH GREAT FEAR IN YOUR HEART…" **Grima growled loudly at the Hero of Shadow. **"I AM NOT YOUR PROBLEM, SHE IS… IF IT'S NOT FOR HER, WE WOULD ALREADY BE IN A PERFECT UNION, AND WE WOULD CHANGE THE WORLD INTO A BETTER PLACE. THIS IS WHAT YOU WANT, ISN'T IT? TO CREATE A SAVE AND RIGHTEOUS WORLD." **

"Yes…" Lina confirmed quietly. "The world is a bad place to live in, and it should be changed for the better…" The little girl said dully.

"**THEN THIS WOMAN IS OUT ENEMY!" **The dragon roared furiously. **"SHE'S PLANNING TO STOP US FROM CHANGING THE WORLD! SHE WANTS TO DESTROY US…! KILL US!" **

Lina was trying to focus her eyesight on the woman, but her poor eyes were still aching terribly, so she just groaned quietly, and she turned herself towards Grima. The Fell Dragon was still a bit scary for her, but at least, it was not painful to look at him.

Can it be true? – The girl started to wonder. – Is this person really my enemy? Is she really the source of all my fears? – Lina questioned herself.

She was sure that this is the same person which she already met before, during her first meditation… The same one who promised to Lina that she will explain to her why she's the vessel of Grima…

That day when they first met, Lina was intrigued; she wanted to find the answer for that question, and she wanted to know more about this Lady… But seeing her now, covered in all that terrible light, Lina was no longer sure if it's wise to even be near this woman.

After a short while in a deep reverie, the little one concluded that this mysterious Lady is dangerous after all, and she should be wary about her.

"You… you are terrible…" Lina growled at the Hero of Shadow. "…your glow is impossible to endure. Don't come near me…"

Grima made a strange noise, almost as if he was laughing.

"**THAT'S RIGHT LINA, STAY AWAY FROM HER… SHE WILL CAUSE US NOTHING BUT PAIN." **

"_Oh, shut up already!"_ The woman was unable to stay silent anymore. _"Stop brainwashing this poor child! I won't let you control her! I won't let you possess her, as you did with William in the past!"_

"**WILLIAM…?" **Grima repeated in a strange reverie. **"I WAS NEVER CONTROLLING HIM. HE WAS FOLLOWING ME, BY HIS OWN FREE WILL." **

"_Lies…"_ Lady Lina whispered quietly, clenching her fists in anger. _"Don't lie to me!" _The woman shouted out, but the Fell Dragon simply ignored her sudden outburst, and he continued.

"**WILLIAM WAS SO IDEAL… IT'S SUCH A PITY THAT HE DIED EARLIER THAN I EXSPECTED." **Grima made a noise again, but this one sounded more like a sigh. **"POOR BOY, HE WAS KILLED BY THE PERSON HE ADMIRED, AND TRUSTED THE MOST…" **

"_Enough!" _The Hero of Shadow exclaimed furiously. "_You know very well that I had nothing to do with William's death!" _

"**I AM NOT TALKING ABOUT YOU…" **Grima said, clearly amused by the woman's behavior. **"I AM TALKING ABOUT YOUR FAVORITE SON; ISAIAH WAS HIS NAME, WASN'T IT? YOU WERE ALWAYS CALLING HIM ISAI THOUGH… HE WAS THE ONE WHO MURDERED WILLIAM…" **

The woman gasped loudly when Grima said that, and her body started to shake because of both, sadness and anger. Even the strange light which was covering her, become weaker, and it was not so jarring anymore. The Fell Dragon knew very well how to strike a blow at Lady Lina, and made it painful by using only words.

"_You're wrong…"_ Lina whispered, with her voice broken. _"I had no favorite son… I loved them both, I still love them… equally." _

"**IN THAT CASE, WHY DID YOU ABANDON ONE OF THEM? YOUR CHILD WAS SUFFERING ALONE… HE WAS CRYING FOR YOU AT NIGHT… DESPITE ALL THE BAD ****CIRCUMSTANCES ****HE WAS FULL OF HOPE THAT ONE DAY, YOU WILL COME TO TAKE HIM BACK HOME." **

The Hero of Shadow was feeling insulted, and outraged because of Grima's speech. In fact she was so angry that she was nearly unable to control her own rage.

"_You insolent… lizard…!"_ She addressed the Fell Dragon, gnashing her teeth in fury.

"**AND YET, YOU NEVER CAME…"** The giant dragon, spoke up coldly. **"YOU STOPPED BOTHERING YOURSELF WITH YOUR OWN SON WHEN, HE WAS KIDNAPPED… YOU WERE SUCH A TERRIBLE MOTHER FOR HIM, AND YOU STILL DARE TO CLAIM THAT YOU LOVED YOUR BOTH CHILDREN EQUALLY?" **

"_Shut up!"_ Lina exclaimed in despair, and she sent a strong wave of light towards Grima; she completely lost her cold blood.

Both, the Fell Dragon, and little Lin, screamed in agony. The girl was feeling Grima's pain even despite the fact that the attack was not directed at her, but at the dragon. They were somehow physically connected, and Lina started to squirm in pain.

"_I was trying to rescue him!"_ The other woman exclaimed, hitting Grima with her light again_. "But your damn worshippers tricked me, and they KILLED me when I attempted to do that!" _

"Ahhhhhhhh!" The woman suddenly heard the little girl's scream, and only then, she realized her grave mistake.

In her anger the Hero of Shadow forgot for a moment that Lina is currently possessed by Grima in the real world, which means that they are connected stronger than ever before, and by hurting the demon-dragon she's doing some damage to the girl too…

The woman quickly turned her whole attention at Lina, and she dashed towards her. The little girl was now on her knees, and she was holding her chest, because her heart started to hurt again.

"Just like before…" The girl whispered to herself in her fear. "I'm suffering like this, because of that person's attacks. I cannot trust her after all…"

"_Good Lord! What have I done!"_ Lady Lina exclaimed.

She was clearly ashamed of herself; she just hurt the child which she supposed to care about, and protect. The Hero of Shadow could swear that she heard Grima's quiet laughs, even despite his pain.

"_I'm an idiot!"_ She reprimanded herself, when she realized that she did exactly what Grima intended her to do from the very beginning.

Lady Lina allowed the demon-dragon to discompose her. She completely lost her nerves, and her natural calm attitude. Her own anger took control over her, and now she's probably looking like a villain in Lin's eyes… But she just couldn't help it…

Grima frontally attacked her weakest point, he opened the woman's old wounds by saying all that… Even after thousands of years, Lady Lina was still regretting the fact that she was unable to regain her precious son from these heretics' hands…

The Hero of Shadow just vigorously shook her head. – _There is no time to think about it…_ \- She was thinking.

The woman hunkered over little Lina, and she passed a hand towards her to help her stand up, but the girl clearly ignored Lady Lina's help.

The daughter of Celia rise from her knees with some effort but on her own, she concluded that she doesn't need any assistance from the person who just caused her so much suffering.

Besides little Lina was still feeling a discomfort while being so close to this gleaming woman.

"I told you to stay away…" The girl said with a clear venom in her words. "The Fell Dragon is right… you are my enemy."

"_That's not true Lina, this monster is lying to you…" _The woman said slowly, with traces of shame still hearable in her words. She knew that after what she had done, Lina will probably won't believe in her words, no matter what she will say.

She committed a terrible mistake by letting Grima to manipulate her into his dirty game, and now she will have to bear all the consequences.

"Then why are you hurting me all the time?" Lina asked the Hero of Shadow with a clear remorse visible in her eyes. "Why did you attacked me a while ago?" She asked in her anger.

"_My attack was not pointed at you, my girl." _The woman said firmly. _"Grima provoked me, and I directed my power at him. I never intended to make you suffer… It was… It was an accident…" _The woman whispered, and she realized that her explanation is pathetic.

Even if she never wanted to hurt Lina, it still doesn't change the fact that she did some damage to the girl, and nothing can justify her…

"But you also hurt me before, when I was fighting in the town… By the way, I'm not sure where we are right now…" Little Lin muttered more to herself then to her companion. "But it's not so important right now… Why did you do that, why did you interrupt me in my fight against the Ylisseans?"

The woman blinked a few times, in surprise_. "What kind of question is this?"_ The Hero of Shadow asked, almost in anger. "_I had to do that, you lost control over yourself!" _

"_No… not only that…"_ The woman gulped loudly, before she continued. _"Lina… do you have any idea how many people you've killed by casting that spell?"_

The girl was about to open her mouths, and answer, but Lady Lina interrupted her before she was able to say anything.

"_Hundreds!"_ She shouted at the little girl. _"Hundreds my child…"_ The Hero of Shadow repeated, with her voice full of pain.

Little Lin gritted her teeth, and she put her head down for a moment, as if she was ashamed of herself. But after a short while she started to laugh strangely.

"So what of it…?" Lina asked dully, rising her head a little.

"_Huh?!"_ The other woman gasped, unable to believe in the words she just heard. She was so astonished that she froze for a few seconds.

"So what of it?!" Lina repeated her question, absolutely outraged. "My spell was directed at the Ylissean knights! They all deserved to die! They are nothing more than pure evil creatures!"

The woman looked at Lina's face, and she realized that her eyes are glowing red, just like the eyes of the Fell Dragon.

"_God, no…"_ Lady Lina whispered under her breath.

"_I can't believe you're saying something like that…_" She addressed the little girl. _"Have you already forgotten what your mother taught you? Killing is wrong… you cannot do it."_

"I can..." Lina said, and her eyes started to fill with tears. "My mother is mistaken… and my father was right all along…" She started, rubbing her eyes a little, to get rid of her tears. "The Ylisseans are so evil that they did not deserve to live! They are killing the innocent, without even thinking twice about it, the world would be a better place without them around!"

The Hero of Shadow was just staring at Lina's red eyes in disbelieve, and she bit her lip in frustration. – _It can't be happening… _\- The woman thought to herself in horror. – _I'm really losing this child…_ \- That simple thought, was frighten for her on itself.

Lady Lina sighed loudly in attempt to somehow calm herself down, and then she spoke up.

"_Lina, my dear… I know that what the Ylisse army is doing is cruel, and evil beyond believe, but not all the Ylisseans are the same. You have no right to judge the whole nation, like that…" _

"**OF COURSE SHE HAVE." **The Fell Dragon said suddenly. **"SHE'S MY VESSEL, A PART OF ME, AND THEREFOR A GOD… AND GODS CAN DO WHATEVER THEY PLEASE…" **

"_You're not a god, you monster."_ Lady Lina hissed at Grima in anger. _"You're lying even to yourself now…" _

"Hey Grima…!" Little Lina addressed the demon-dragon, completely ignoring the other woman's statement. "If I'll become one with you…" She gulped, when she started to think about it, but she decided to continue. "If I'll become one with you, do you promise to stop this war? Do you promise to destroy the Ylisse kingdom, and punish their inhabitants for what they are doing to Plegia?"

The Fell Dragon started to laugh very loudly in response. **"OF COURSE LINA." **The demon-dragon finally answered. **"I SWERE TO YOU, THAT IT WILL BE THE FIRST THING WE WILL DO, WHEN WE WILL FINALLY BECOME ONE." **

The little girl sigh very loudly, then she approached Grima, very closely and she gently placed her hand on his scales… The scales were cold, and hard, but nonetheless, Lina was feeling a strange comfort, while toughing the Fell Dragon.

"Then… it's settled…" Lina said with her voice shaking a little. "I will serve you as your vessel… and then I will destroy the kingdom of Ylisse."

Grima, said nothing, he just started to laugh quietly, and maniacally in joy.

"_What…?"_ The Hero of Shadow mumbled in shock. _"WHAT?"_ She shouted out in terror, when the meaning of Lina's words finally came down to her. If not for the fact that she is already dead, then she would probably die because of a heart attack now. It was THE WORST possible course of action, it was a real nightmare becoming a reality…

"_YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"_ Lady Lina exclaimed in absolute panic, losing her cool head for the second time today.

"You're wrong, I have to…" Lina said dully, sighing again. "There are so many people counting on me... The Grimleal, the people of Nora village, Sir Casper and his wife, Sir Helmut, and even this poor boy, Kurt… They all wants me to become one with Grima, and finally put this war to the end. So if there is even a small chance to achieve that goal by merging with the Fell Dragon… then I will do it…"

Lady Lina, took her head in both hands, and she groaned, still lost in her despair. But then, when she started to consider little Lin's speech again, she realized something important.

She raised her head slowly, to look at the girl, once more…

"_Lina…"_ The woman started. "_Do you mean that you want to serve Grima as his vessel, for the sake of your people, and for the sake of peace…?"_

"Of course…" The girl confirmed, sadly. "I can't let the Plegians down… For their sake, I have to sacrifice myself…"

The woman, cannot help but smile weakly, when she heard Lina's answer. – _This girl has such a kind heart, despite everything… Maybe I could still do something to wean her away from this terrible choice… not by force of course… simply by logic. I still have plenty of time, before the day of Awakening will come_… - Lady Lina was thinking. – _And, the war will end nigh anyway, since Gerard will die soon… Even Lady Naga, cannot look idly at his war crimes anymore… his has not too much time left in the world of living… Maybe if he will disappear… maybe if the war will end, Lina will reconsider her decision. _

"_Lina…_" The Hero of Shadow addressed the child. _"I know you probably won't believe me, but let me say it, at least once… This is a wrong decision… If you will merge in one with Grima, the world will be doomed."_

"Lier…" Little Lin growled. "You're just trying to confuse me. I don't know why you're trying to impair me, or why you're looking just like me… But I don't care anymore. If you are not with me, then you are against me… Therefore, you are my foe…"

"_You're wrong… We are not enemies."_ The Hero of Shadow said, with a hurt tone. _"I love you Lina… I love you as much, as my own child, and that's why I will never allow you, to become the Fell Dragon's pawn…" _

When the woman said these words, everything around started to fade away…

* * *

Lina suddenly found herself in a huge, impressive-looking chamber, among a great mass of people. It really surprised her, since a while ago she was with Grima, and that other woman, in the darkness. But now she was in a completely different place.

The people around were all, covered in armors, and helmets, and they were holding weapons in their hands. Lina had a strange feeling, as if she had seen these soldiers somewhere before, but she was not sure where…

The little girl looked around in confusion, and then she set her eyes on the knight who was standing nearest to her. It was a man with red hair, stern-looking dark eyes, and he also had red armor covering his chest.

"Excuse me…" Lina decided to talk to him, and find out what's going on here. But there was no any reaction when she carefully squeezed the man's wrist to have his attention.

"Hello…?" She nearly shouted out, when the man did nothing to acknowledge her presence.

"Hey!" Lina exclaimed, this time very loudly, but the knight was still ignoring her.

"It's almost as if…" The girl mumbled to herself, while waving her both hands right before the man's eyes.

"They can't see me…" She concluded, when her tries to speak to another knight ended up fruitlessly.

No matter to who she was trying to talk to… all the soldiers was just standing there, with their heads down, but what surprised Lina the most, they all had very sad expressions, or even tears in their eyes, as if they were about to cry at any moment… And yet the chamber was gravely silent.

"What is it…?" Lina whispered to herself. "A funeral, or something like that?" She started to wonder.

"Come to think of it… this place is looking a bit… unreal." She said to herself, and she started to rub her eyes to see better, but it was useless.

"This big chamber is fading away right in front of my eyes, and all these men around me has a very unclear features. It's almost the same as the last time when I had…" She paused suddenly, and she quaked in a flash of realization.

Is this some kind of a vision again?! - Lina was thinking in a small panic. – But I was not even trying to meditate this time!

"What on earth is going on here?" Lina asked herself, but she had not too much time to think about the answer for that question.

The little girl, suddenly heard, a loud sobs, and cries of some female, and without even thinking about it, she directed her steps, towards the source of these cries.

Lina somehow manage to barge though a crowd of the knights, and when she finally reached to the girl who cried so loudly, she also saw rather macabre scene in front of her…

The man with blue hair, (apparently the same one that Lina saw during her first meditation) was holding a massacred, dead body in his arms.

Little Lin noticed that it was the same blonde haired girl, as before. The one who also appeared during her first vision… but this time that girl was already dead. Her skin was very pale, and covered in blood. Her eyes were not even closed, but opened widely, and just… lifeless…

"She probably died during the battle…" Lina whispered, and then, another loud sob came to her ears.

"_Katarina, try to calm yourself… She… she would hate, to see you so sad… " _Some female knight who was standing next to the crying girl said, with her own voice shaking, and broken.

The girl called Katarina just looked at her companion, with her eyes completely filled with tears.

"_What are you saying Cecille…? How could I be calm…? Lina is… Lina is…" _She was trying to say, but she was stopped by her own sob.

The desperate girl fell to the ground, and she started to punched the floor in her sorrow.

Seeing her behavior, some of her companions encircled her, to somehow calm her down.

A young man with green slick hair, and grey eyes, another knight with dark-brown hair, and with a green armor on him. And a short archer with bright-green hair, and with gentle eyes, were all trying to comfort this Katarina girl but it had no any effect. She was crying, and lamenting without any break, which resulted that everyone around the poor girl, instead of comforting her started to cry too…

"_I can't believe… that she's dead…"_ The brown haired knight whispered quietly, and then, he covered his face with both hands, to hide his own sorrow.

Lina could sewer that she heard a few sniffs, and sobs among the crowd of soldiers. They were all bemoaning their fallen ally, but not as loudly as Katarina was doing it, the other soldiers were rather lamenting in silence…

In the meantime, some very old knight, with a stern face, already grey hair, and with a purple chain mail covering his body, approached the man, who was still holding the dead girl in his arms.

"_My prince…"_ He addressed the blue haired man, and he paused suddenly, as if he didn't know what else he could say.

The 'prince' rise his head a little, to look at the old knight.

"_Jagen… do something…"_ He said dully with his voice shaking. _"I can't wake Lina up…" _

The old man just frowned in his sadness, and then he slowly shook his head.

"_Lord Marth, can't you see…?"_ He mumbled quietly. _"Lina is dead… there is no way she would wake up…" _

Little Lin's eyes widened when she heard that sentence. – Lina… - She was thinking, a bit disturbed. – This name again… Lina and Lord Marth. Is that possible…? Is that the Hero King himself?

"_Don't say that!" _Marth exclaimed, with his expression full of horror. "_Lina cannot die! She… just can't be dead!"_ He paused for a moment, and his eyes started to fill with tears. "_It must be some kind of an error. She told me… She told me that she will live for hundred years, she supposed to survive this battle!" _

"_Lord Marth, I'm sorry…" _A sniper, with blonde hair, white bandana on his forehead, and an impressive-looking bow on his hand, came out from the crowd, and he stopped right in front of the prince.

"_It's my fault… I promised to her that I'll be watching her back…"_ The man said, while looking directly at the corpse of the girl. _"And yet I was too late… I was just one damn second too late with my arrow, and that's why Medeus crushed Lina's body like this…" _The man sighed very loudly, and he fell to his knees in shame. _"Silly girl… even thought I told her to stay alive… she rushed at the Shadow Dragon so recklessly_… _We've finally defeated Medeus, but the price for this victory… is very high… "_

"_Jeorge…" _The prince said dully, but then he fell silent, and no more words came out of his mouths. He was not even angry at the sniper for his failure. Marth was just sad… endlessly sad.

"_My Lord…"_ Jagen, started to speak again. _"Lina had a very honorable death…"_ He said with some effort, as if he was about to break down himself. "_She died during battle, she died as a knight with a sword on her hand… She died for you, and for Altea… She ended her life, as a real hero…"_

"_NO!"_ Marth shouted out suddenly, it was obvious that he's in a great mental pain. _"I can't accept it! I won't!"_ He continued, embracing the dead girl even tighter. _"She's a wonderful knight, and she's one of my best friends… she's like… like my other half… I can't just let her die like this… I have to do something…"_

The Hero King looked at the people around him, and his face was completely wet of tears. His soldiers were just staring back at him with sympathy, it was hard for them to see their beloved Lord in such misery.

"_Please…"_ Marth whispered quietly. _"Please… Lord Gotoh… Lady Naga… Please, somebody…! Anybody…_!" He cried out this time. _"I'll do absolutely whatever you want! Just bring Lina back to life! There must be some way, to bring her back!" _

* * *

"_I died… I really died during that last battle against the Shadow Dragon, and my soul was floating above my comrades' heads… I was looking at them all, from above and I was staring at my dead body in horror. I failed as a knight, I was not strong enough to survive the fight, I was unworthy to call myself Lord Marth's guardian… And yet, my Liege was praying for my return… He was begging Lady Naga to bring me back from my dead. He was bagging her so earnestly, and so assiduously that she finally had mercy on him and, she fulfilled his wish… She healed my massacred corpse from all the wounds, and then she put my soul back into the body… I opened my eyes, and I was alive again, I was in the realm of leaving again, but something was not right… I was feeling as if I was myself, and in the same time a different person… Back then, even Lady Naga was unaware of it… but something went terribly wrong…" _

* * *

Lina finally regained consciousness, and the first thing she realized when she woke up, was the fact that her head hurts terribly, and also that she could hear a hum of water somewhere closely. She groaned quietly, and then she involuntarily placed her hand on the forehead.

The little girl focused her eyesight on the surroundings around her, and she noticed that she is in a little, modest room, in a small and very creaky but at least soft bed.

"Where am I?" The girl mumbled quietly, and then she started to rub her temples gently to get rid of the pain. It helped a lot, and her discomfort disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Lina sighed in relief, and she decided to leave her bed to figure out her current location. She stood up, but then she quickly concluded that it will be hard, to move in the clothes she had on herself right now.

The nightdress which she was currently wearing was definitely too big for her. It was so long that Lina could trip over it by simply making a step, and the sleeves were also much longer then her arms, which resulted that the material ridiculously dangled on her, and it was constricting all her moves.

"Stupid nightgown…" Lina hissed, trying to somehow pull up the sleeves.

Then, she suddenly heard the sound of the door's opening, and when she looked at the entrance, she saw Miss Adel staring at her in disbelieve.

The woman, sniffed quietly, when she set her eyes on Lina, and a second later, she dashed towards the girl to embrace her.

"Lina you're awake… Thanks the gods… Thanks the gods…!" The woman exclaimed, hugging the little girl even tighter.

Lina cannot help but immediately return the hug. "Yeah… It's good to see you in one piece too, Miss Adel."

Adel released Lina from her arms a few long seconds later, and then she set her eyes on the girl's face.

"Now, show me yourself…" She said calmly, placing her hand on the child's head. "You're a bit pale, are you alright…? You must be hungry… and thirsty. Wait here for a moment, I'll bring you something to eat and drink." Adel said in excitement, and she was about to leave the room, but Lina quickly took the young woman's hand into her own, to stop her.

"No Miss Adel, don't leave me!" The little girl said nervously, and Adel's body immediately tensed up.

She still had a remorseful, after what happened to Lina, Validar was remaining to her all the time that it is her fault that the little girl was unconscious for the past three days… Adel knew that, she shouldn't leave Lina behind that day, and yet… she did. When the girl exclaimed 'don't leave me' so suddenly, the whole feeling of guilt returned to the woman's heart.

"Lina, I…" She was trying to say, but the girl interrupted her, before she was even able to formulate her thoughts.

"Please, Miss Adel stay with me for a moment, I have so many questions to ask you." It was true that Lina's throat was very dry, and that she was very hungry, but it could wait for now. First of all, the little girl wanted to know what's going on around here.

"Where am I? What is this place? Why am I dressed up like this…?" She paused for a moment, and she restrained herself from asking such trivial questions. There was a lot of things much more important than her annoying clothes.

"No wait, it doesn't matter right now…" Lina mumbled. "Just tell me what happened? What about your town? What about the people? What about the Ylisse army?"

The girl was very nervous, and Adel saw it clearly, she bowed to Lina's eye level, and she placed her both hands on the little girl's shoulders.

"It's alright…" Adel whispered gently into Lina's ear to somehow calm her nerves. "You're safe now… It's really alright." She hugged Lina again, and then she smiled sadly but honestly at her.

"They won't hurt any of us anymore… we survived the attack…"

Lina didn't say anything, she just nodded in silence, when the woman's words finally came down to her mind.

"And to answer your previous questions, this is my private room. We had no any more beds to spare, so I thought that it would be a good idea to lend you my own bed to sleep. Also this is one of my nightgowns, I know it's not your size, but I've had nothing smaller to give you."

Lina just blinked a few times in surprise. She was astonished by the fact that Miss Adel gave her, her personal clothes to wear, and even her own bed to let Lina rest. It was very generous of Adel to provide the girl she barely knew with all that …

"Thank you…" The girl finally coughed out. "Thank you for everything but, please tell me… What about the Ylissean soldiers? What happened to them?"

Adel's face got very serious now. "Most of them died during the storm… and the others retreated… They left Tormus town… for now. But there is a big chance that they could return with even greater force and get their revenge on us, so…" The woman sighed quietly. "So it looks like we have to abandon this town anyway, in order to avoid any more battles, and victims… In fact many people had already evacuated, it's too dangerous to stay here under such circumstances."

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that…" Lina said slowly, with her face a bit sad.

"No… Don't worry about it so much." Adel just shook her head. "The most important thing is that the people of Tormus are still alive."

"So the inhabitants are save after all…" Lina muttered, smiling weakly. "I'm very glad…"

The other woman put her head down a little. "You know… some people didn't make it…" She whispered. "A lot of the Grimleal priests died during the invasion when, they were trying to protect the temple of Grima. It appears that the Ylisseans's main intent was to ruin the temple to the ground… The Grimleal were trying to defend their sacred place, and they paid for it with their lives. There was also a lot of the other men, and women who died because the soldiers attacked them frontally, and there was that dangerous storm too…"

"A storm?" Lina suddenly chimed in, with her face pale. "Did it kill someone from this town… a civilian?"

"No…" Adel denied simply. "And you know…? This is all a strange matter when you think about it… That storm, was just a weather phenomenon, so it shouldn't be possible to control it, but it really looked as if it was aimed only at the Ylisseans. None of the Plegians was killed or even hurt by it, while the enemy soldiers lost their lives mostly because they were struck by the thunders."

"Oh… really?" Lina asked, with a dummy expression on her face, as if she had no idea about what the young woman is talking about.

"Yeah…" Adel nodded, staring at Lina curiously. "The Grimleal priests who were able to survive the attack, are saying that it was 'master Grima's divine intervention' because when the storm begun they could clearly feel the power of the Fell Dragon on the air. They already convinced many people to their theory." The woman said shakily, still observing the little girl very closely. "…And, it's not like I believe in their words or anything, but since you're the vessel of Grima and you are here…" The woman gulped, before she formulated her question. "Lina, I know that it sounds crazy but… was that storm your, doing? Did you really used the power of Grima to save us, like the Grimleal are saying?"

Lina was trying to avoid the eye contact with Miss Adel when she heard her words.

The little girl didn't regret her action at all, she was even happy that by bringing that storm she was able to save so many Plegians from these blood thirsty Ylisseans…

But on the other hand Lina was afraid to admit that, she was the one who caused that dangerous magical storm… she was frighten by the possibility that if she will tell Adel about that fact, the woman will be afraid of her, again.

And besides, Lina was not even sure what was happening with her during that invasion… She had a few, very unclear memories about it, but she remembered very well that, for the whole time during the attack she was scared nearly to death… Then, something terrible had happened in front of her eyes, and Lina got angry beyond believe… It was thanks to that anger, that she was able to cast that mysterious storm-spell… But Lina had no idea why she was so outraged… she forgot about her reasons. Something was still… off.

"Lina… was that really you? I mean, was that Grima?" Adel repeated her question, when the little girl said nothing in response.

"Maybe…?" Lina finally said, with her head down.

The woman made a strange face. "What do you mean by 'maybe'?"

The girl just vigorously shook her head. "I don't know Miss Adel!" She exclaimed. "My memories are foggy… What I remember is, that everything around me was on fire, the people were screaming and dying… And there was some Ylissean knight who was trying to bisect my head with his axe…"

The young woman put her hand over her mouths in horror when she heard that, it was not her intention to awake some bad memories in Lina's mind.

"If it's hard to remember, then don't force yourself…" Adel whispered, slowly.

"No, it's important." The little girl said adamantly. "I have to remember, I'm missing something essential… Just, why I was so outraged…?" Lina started to rub her temples again. "I was running… and running… and running away… and then my father suddenly appeared behind me, out of nowhere… we found each other, and then… then..." Lina gasped suddenly, and her eyes widened when she finally filled the gap in in her memories. In one moment everything become crystal clear to her.

"Oh, no…" Lina whispered with a pure horror visible on her face. "My father… my father is dead!" She shouted out, and she started to cry. "A dark flier sink him in lava!" She covered her face with her hands, in sadness.

Adel frowned in a great surprise, when she heard Lina's cries.

It's true that many children had lost their parents during the invasion, and the orphans were crying day and night… Even Kurt started to lament over his good for nothing and violent grandfather, when they discovered that Eberhard was brutally murdered by some Ylissean knight... Many mothers and fathers were killed, and they left their poor kids, alone in the world.

But Sir Wolfgang… no, Lord Validar was not among the victims of the attack, he was completely fine. He was always disappearing somewhere, and he was trying to keep out from everyone else, probably to not be identified by the other priests of Grima. But his absence was not a problem at all, because Validar never needed any healing, or treatment… He never had even, a small scratch on his body, so Adel got very confused when Lina suddenly exclaimed that her father was killed.

"What are you talking about, Lina?" The woman asked, petting the little girl's hair, to somehow calm her down. "Your father is alive, and well… he brought you here, all by himself."

Lina quickly put her hands off her face, when she understood what Adel just told her, and the sparks of hope appeared in her eyes.

"C-could it be…?" The little girl mumbled weakly under her breath. "B-but… that's impossible…" Lina's stuttered, while trying to restrain her sobs. "I've seen it clearly Miss Adel. My father was all covered in lava, and his body was burning like a torch, there is no way he could survive something like that…"

The young woman's face turned even paler when she unwillingly, imagined that scene. The body of a father covered in flames, and burning right in front of his own child's eyes… Such sight was horrible… it was macabre even in Adel's mind.

She quickly shook her head to get rid of that image.

"No Lina…" Adel said slowly, and calmly. "It was probably just your imagination, or something… You probably just exaggerated what you've seen, out of fear. It's true that your father had a few traces of burns on his clothes when he came here, but overall he was alright. He even said that these burns were nothing, and he refused our help."

"But I…" Lina spoke up, in disbelieve. "I was sure…" Her voice broke in the middle of her sentence, and some tears fell from her cheeks.

She didn't know if she should be sad or happy… Lina believed more in her own eyes than in Adel's words, but still… the woman had no any reason to lie right on Lina's face, especially when it comes to as serious matter, as being alive or dead…

"Wait here for a while, Lina…" Adel asked the girl, with a lenient smile on her face. "I'll bring your father here, and you'll see for yourself, that he's fine."

The young woman stood up, and she bit her lip when she started to think, about speaking with the Great Priest… For the past three days she was avoiding him, as if he was a venomous snake. She was running away immediately, every time when Validar was appearing somewhere within her sight. Adel suspected that Lina's father still wants to kill her, after everything what happened. Of course the man never said anything about his intentions aloud, but Adel knew that he's trying to murder her secrecy, so everything would look like an illness, or an accident.

For example, one night Adel woke up suddenly, and she was feeling as if something was blocking her lungs from working, she couldn't take a breath at all, she couldn't cry for help, but she could feel that it was a hex casted on her. When Adel realized that it was just a spell, she removed it from herself quickly and everything was alright again, but the whole experience was tariffing for her. She wasn't even surprised, when she discovered Validar, standing close to the entrance of her room. That night, the man told her that he simply wanted to check on Lina, but Adel was sure that it was just an excuse, and his real intention was to struggle her, but this time not by his own hands but by magic…

The other time he nearly caused her a heart attack by dangerously slowing down her heartbeat… that was really scary, but again Adel was able to get rid of the nasty spell, and she survived the attempt of 'assassination' on her.

But the latest Validar's try to hurt Adel, was the least sophisticated… and the most obvious. He simply approached her from behind when she was standing next to the window on the infirmary's second floor, and he was trying to push her away from that window. He covered her eyes so she could not see him, but she was straggling against him, and fighting back. When she finally broke free from his grip, Validar immediately disappeared in the shadows, but the young woman saw his face for a brief moment, and she could feel his terrible aura even when he already vanished…

Gods, if not for the fact that Adel was a dark mage, and she was able to dispel the man's hexes, and see through his intentions she would almost certainly be dead by now…

She left her room, and she was already on the corridor, when she woke up from her reverie. The woman's body was shaking, she was afraid to go and talk to Validar… But she have to tell him that his daughter is finally conscious.

"If I'll inform him that everything is alright with Lina, then maybe he'll at last leave me alone…" Adel whispered to herself, but she did not believe in her own words, she had a feeling that as long as Validar is in the town, she won't be save...

The woman approached the stairs, and she was about to come down from them, when she saw the man she was looking for, right before her eyes. Validar came here probably to pay a visit to Lina, and see if she gets any better.

"You…" Validar growled at Adel ominously, but the woman interrupted him quickly, before he could continue.

"Lina…!" She shouted out very loudly right on his face, and the man frowned in consternation. "Lina is awake!" Adel exclaimed, and then she run away from Validar as fast as she could, with her forehead covered in swat.

Lina's father was just standing on the corridor in confusion for a few seconds, before he understood the meaning of Adel's words.

She woke up… finally. – Validar was thinking, and he immediately went to see how the vessel of Grima is doing.

He pushed the door-handle, to enter Adel's room, and when he was inside, Lina set her eyes on him, and she gasped in disbelieve… Her father really is alive… and well.

"Father…" The girl whispered slowly, and she made a strange face.

For Lina it was like staring at someone who just returned from the world of dead… The little girl knew what she had seen… Validar was covered in flames, and he really was dead, so how could he be alright…?

"Lina!" Her father interrupted her in her thoughts. "How are you feeling?" Validar asked, approaching the girl, and placing his hand on her forehead. "Do you know that you were unconscious for the whole three days? And you drained all your mana! I was even afraid that you might fell into a permanent coma because of that… but thanks Grima, my worries were invalid ."

Lina blinked a few times, and she even bit her lip, to make sure that she's not dreaming anymore… But she was awake, and Validar was really standing before her right now…

"F-father…" The girl coughed out, shakily and she thrown her arms around Validar, to embrace him.

The man gasped in surprise, but when he realized what Lina is doing he just rolled his eyes.

"This again? Seriously…?" He said a little irritated. "You're acting strangely, since the invasion…"

"I'm just…" The girl quickly released the man from her arms, seeing his reaction. "I'm just so happy, that you're alive…"

"Of course I'm alive." Validar said firmly. "Didn't I tell you once before, that I cannot die easily."

The girl just frowned in response. "Yes… you did…" She confirmed, when she remembered, one of their conversations when they were still in Mediuth city. That day Validar told her, that he 'cannot die so easily', because he received some 'blessing' from Grima… but still…

"But you were burning!" Lina exclaimed suddenly. "Lava was covering your body, you were screaming, and then you lost consciousness. I was sure that you're dead!"

"Yes, I passed out for some time…" Validar admitted. "But then, the rain started falling from the sky; it alleviated all my burns and I regained consciousness… You were needlessly worried, I have an amazing ability of self-regeneration, so there is no any reason to worry about my wounds."

"What…? Then you can heal yourself on your own?" Lina asked, in surprise. "For real?"

"Yes…" Validar simply nodded.

"Then why didn't you tell me, sooner?" Lina asked him, a bit angry now. "I was so terrified by what happened to you…"

"Because it wasn't important…" The man answered her. "And actually, it's still not important, I think we have much more significant matter to discuss." Validar said, setting his eyes on the window. "Don't you agree, my child?"

When Lina looked at the window, she noticed, that a small rain is still falling from the heavens, even right now… That hum of water which she heard when she woke up from her sleep, was probably the sound of the raindrops falling to the ground.

"The whole three days have passed since the attack…" Lina's father said in his reverie. "…and it's still raining a little. Here, on the desert!" He smirked strangely, and then he turned his head, to look back at his daughter. "Lina… How did you do that? How did you triggered that magical storm?"

The girl just shook her head in response, so Validar quickly added. "Don't even try to pretend that you have nothing to do with it; it's obvious to me, and to every other priest of Grima of this town. You used the power of the Fell Dragon that day, and the air was full of Grima's energy."

"I'm not going to deny it, father…" Lina said dully. "I did it, I brought a dangerous storm into this town."

The man raised his brows in astonishment when Lina admitted that so openly. He was sure that she will try to persuade him that she had nothing to do with that weather, even despite all the proves he had… but she didn't.

"The problem is…" The girl continued. "That I have no idea how I did that… When I was casting the spell, I was feeling as if I was half asleep, but in the same time I was feeling… great."

"I see…" Validar confirmed without even second thought, and still a bit confused by Lina's behavior.

"I was so angry when you… passed out. I just wanted to kill them all…" Lina said, clenching her fist in anger. "These Ylisseans… I wanted to kill them for what they've done to you and to everyone else. And then suddenly, the words of some ancient spell came to my mind out of nowhere... I started to chant the spell and when I finished, I lost consciousness myself…"

Validar was just staring at Lina in silence, he was dumbfounded, and in the same time very happy. Lina just admitted that she wanted to kill all the Ylisseans, which also means that her way of thinking is finally changing. A few days ago, she was frighten by a simple thought of killing somebody, and today she's talking about it so openly… It looks like she finally saw on her own eyes, how cruel the humankind could be, and maybe she wouldn't be making such a fuss over this whole murdering thing anymore… After everything what happened here, the girl has the blood, on her own hands too…

"I'm proud of you, Lina." Validar said petting her head.

"What? Why?"

"Because you stopped the invasion by using your own strength, and you succeed… You were not hesitating to deliver the rightful punishment to those who deserved it." The man said, sitting on the bed, right beside Lina. "Do you understand now who you are, my daughter? Do you understand how much power do you have?" The man shook his head, in amazement. "You can even manipulate the weather, and the nature and do whatever you want with them… You truly are a godlike existence."

Lina nodded slowly in response. "Yes… I know father, and I'm sorry..."

"For what?" Validar asked, a bit alarmed by her words.

"For everything… For being an ignorant and for not listening to you from the very beginning…" The girl whispered in shame. "You were right all this time… The world is terrible, and I'm going to do something to change it…"

Validar's eyes immediately started to spark from excitement. "Lina… Are you trying to say…?"

"Yes." The girl confirmed, but still with some hesitation in her voice. "We can finally return home, since I made up my mind… I'm going to serve Grima as his vessel… just tell me what to do to become one with him."

Lina's father smiled creepy, and then he started to laugh loudly and maniacally in delight. It was a fulfillment of all his dreams, Lina has finally accepted her destiny… at last.

"Of course, my dear master." He said throwing his arm around the girl's shoulder. "Your wish is my command…"

* * *

**The end of ****chapter**** 19!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	20. In the Meantime

Charles approached the door which leads to Lina's room, and he carefully pressed his ear against it. He immediately heard the cries and sobs of his mistress from the inside, and he sighed very heavily in sadness.

It was almost three weeks, since Lady Lina left this house and since then, Lady Celia was crying over her lost daughter all the time, even at night… Most often the mother was just locking herself up in Lina's room, and lamenting there for the whole day, and she never allowed anyone else to come in. From time to time Celia was leaving her child's bedroom to eat something, but her meals were more and more sporadic lately. Lady Celia got a bit thinner and pale, and she always had dark bags under her eyes, so Charles really started to worry about his mistress.

In a way the knight was able to understand Celia's grief. He also misses Lady Lina, everyone does… young master Gilbert too. In fact, even the minds were saying that this house become gravely silent, and empty since their little Lady left.

They were all in sorrow, but Lady Celia was dealing with her sadness the worst. She was simply unable to accept the fact that her lovely daughter was suddenly taken away from her for… who knows for how long? Charles was not even sure if they would ever be able to see Lady Lina again.

That thought made the man angry, and in the same time it was scary for him… He wanted to see Lady Lina again, he wanted to hug her again, and he wanted to play with her again, but something in his mind was telling him that it won't be possible… and he will never meet his little Lady again.

Charles growled at himself in anger for heaving such grim thoughts, and one more time, he pressed his ear against the door, just to focus on something else than his terrible speculations. Lady Celia was still sobbing when he started to strain his ears…

For a moment the man was wondering, if he should knock, and ask Lady Celia to let him come in, but in the end he decided against it. He knew that his Lady won't let him enter anyway… He was trying to persuade her to let him come inside this room many times, and he never succeed. Lady Celia was always saying that she 'just want to be alone' and she was dismissing him every single time… It was frustrating for Charles; even though Celia was the most important person in the world to him, he was unable to do anything to help her, or comfort her.

The man just turned away, and he went to the dining room to have a dinner. When the two maids saw Charles coming, they stopped all their occupations for a while, and they set their eyes on the knight with an unspoken question on their faces.

"Where is Lady Celia?" One of the women finally asked.

Charles slowly shook his head in response. "I'm afraid that she won't come to eat the dinner with us today…"

The two woman just sighed in unison when he said that. They were also worried about their Lady, they were both afraid that she might even fell into depression if this whole situation will last any longer…

"Poor Lady Celia…" The maid muttered under her breath. "She has such a rough time, right now. And the worst is that I have no idea what I could do for her… She's so silent and so gloomy, that I don't know how to speak with her anymore."

"You know…?" The other maid spoke up. "I really don't understand it. It's not like Lady Lina is dead, or anything. She's just living in a different place now…" The woman said with her voice a bit sad. "But Lady Celia is acting as if her child was gone forever… She's crying all the time."

"Well, we cannot blame her for such behavior…" Charles said dully. "Lina, is Lady Celia's only daughter. Just think about how strongly they were attached to each other for all these years." The man shook his head after a moment of considering his own words. "No… 'attachment' is a wrong word to describe their relationship; they always loved each other… They loved each other very much. They were spending a lot of time together, and now they got separated out of the sudden. I can't even imagine how terrible Lady Celia must feel now, but I must admit that I understand her. I love Lina too, and to be honest I'm worried about our little Lady as much, as about Lady Celia…"

The two maids were just staring at Charles, a little surprised by his speech. It was strange for them, that the knight was able to talk about the things such as his feelings and love, so freely and openly.

Most of the Grimleal always had a lot of problems to even say the word 'love' aloud, and they were never speaking about their emotions at all, as if it was forbidden and wrong to talk about their feelings… But on the other hand, Sir Charles was different; he was never devoted to Grima, and he also didn't care too much about what the others will think about him.

"Yeah…" The maid nodded in understanding. "Lady Celia is not our only concern… I'm also thinking about Lady Lina a lot, since the day she left us." The woman sighed in sadness. "I just… miss her."

A tense silence fell in the room, because the thought about Lina's absence made everyone very sad. But then, after a moment, Gilbert slowly entered the dining room. He was muttering something to himself in irritation, and he was holding his head down as if he was ashamed about something. He was clearly in a bad mood…

"A dinner…?" The boy mumbled, not even bothering himself, to formulate a full question.

"Ah, right!" One of the maids said quickly, when she realized what Gilbert has on his mind. "Please, just sit down young master, and you too Sir Charles, we will serve you your meal in a moment."

The servants left the dining room for a long while, and in the meantime Charles and Gilbert sat down over the table, just as the maids told them to do.

"What about mother?" The boy asked dully.

"She locked herself up again." Charles answered quietly, with some hesitation. "Your mother is still in a great misery, young master…"

Gilbert frowned in response and he growled, as if he was annoyed by Charles's words. "At this rate, she will cry herself to death very soon…" He said grimly.

Charles raised his brows in astonishment, when he heard the boy's statement. Gilbert's words were emotionless, and empty, in fact they were almost… cynical. It was as if young master was not concerned about his mother's state anymore, as if he didn't care about her at all.

"Gilbert, are you alright?" The knight asked.

"I'm not ill…" He answered, while trying to avoid the eye contact with Charles.

"I'm not asking about your physical health, and you know this." The knight said adamantly.

He was expecting that Gilbert will say something in response, but the boy remained silent, although he knew that Charles is concerned about his untypical behavior.

"Young master…" The wyvern rider, spoke up after a very long while of silence between them. "I know that you feel bad, since Lady Lina was taken away and I'm sure that if you would just talk about it with me…"

Charles was unable to finish his speech; to his great surprise Gilbert sent him a look full of anger, and he hit the table with his fist clenched.

"Leave me alone Charles! I don't want to talk about this! You won't understand how I feel anyway!"

That sudden outburst was completely unexpected, and the man was dumbfounded for a moment. He was just unable to understand why his young master is so angry at him, since Charles was just trying to offer his help. That rage… it was not, like Gilbert at all.

The boy muttered something to himself in irritation, and shortly after that the maids returned to the dining room with a two plates full of food. They served it to Gilbert and Charles gracefully, and then the women left them alone again.

The knight was observing his young master very carefully, but he concluded that it's better to really leave him alone for now. Gilbert was clearly not in the mood to talk about anything…

They were both eating their meals quietly. Charles was trying to ignore the fact that the atmosphere in the dining room is very strange, but it was hard to simply pass it off, seeing how gloomy Gilbert is acting. The knight was under an impression that soon, the boy will break down right in front of his eyes.

When Charles raised his head a little, to take a closer look at Gilbert again, he realized that the boy was not eating at all. He was simply mixing his food using a fork, and he was making a strange mash on the plate, but he wasn't putting any bites into his mouths.

"What's the matter?" The knight asked. "Is something wrong with your food?"

"Yeah…" Gilbert nodded. "It tastes terrible, almost as if it was made of trash, I'm not going to eat it."

"What are you talking about?" Charles was very surprised again. "Our meal is perfectly fine."

The knight suspected that the young master is just exaggerating it. He was always very choosy when it comes to food. When he was a very little kid, he was always complaining about his meals, and sometimes Lady Celia had to feed him herself to persuade him to eat. But it was a long time ago; Gilbert stopped being so choosy about eating, when Lady Lina was born.

"Young master, stop acting like a five years old child, and just eat it. You have to eat, or otherwise you will grow weak." Charles was trying to make his voice as calm as possible to come to terms with Gilbert.

"So what?" The boy asked bluntly. "Nobody cares about me anyway…"

"What? It's not…" The knight was trying to say, but Gilbert interrupted him.

"And you Charles…" He said in superiority tone. "Don't you dare to tell me what to do. Who are you to order me around?" He continued, clearly annoyed. "You're not my father! You're not even a member of my family! You're just nothing, and I don't have to listen to someone like you!"

Charles was looking at Gilbert with his mouths opened widely, and with pure disbelieve in his eyes. The man couldn't believe in the words, that his young master just said to him. And the reason why he said all these mean words was also trivial and stupid. He was just trying to convince Gilbert to eat something… Why for goodness sake the boy got so mad about a simple dinner?!

What is happening with him, lately? – Charles started to wonder with chagrin.

The boy may as well take a sword, and stab his heart with it, and there wouldn't be any difference in pain… The knight was feeling as if his very soul was wounded. He was always loyal to Lady Celia, and to her son too; he was always considering them as his family, and now, after so many years of serving them, he found out that his dear little master is considering him as 'nothing'… No, it was just too much to bear, and Charles suddenly got very angry. He suspected that Gilbert would be regretting his own words very soon, but it doesn't change the fact that his statement was painful, and it was hard to even listen to it.

"What do I hear young master?" The knight decided to somehow cool down the boy's temper. "Are you saying that I should bring here your father, and you will listen to him…?"

Gilbert's eyes immediately widened when Charles asked him that question.

"Because you know what? I can do it… If you miss master Validar so much, then I could, sent a letter to the temple, and ask your father if he would find some time to visit you, and spent some time with you. What do you think? Would he agree?"

Gilbert gasped in fear, and he slowly shook his head, as if he was trying to beg Charles to not contact his father; yet he didn't say anything aloud.  
Then the young boy left his place over the table, and he stormed away from the dining room in a great hurry.

Charles was staring at the entrance of the room where Gilbert disappeared a few seconds ago, and he sighed heavily for the second time today.

"Maybe I shouldn't frighten him like this…?" The knight muttered to himself, while propping his head on the hand. "I think I overdone it this time… to use Validar as a threat for this poor boy… I'm not even sure what's gotten into me."

The knight quickly decided to fix his mistake, and somehow placate Gilbert to be in good terms with him again. Charles hated to be in conflict with the people he cared about, and his young master was indeed very precious to him… It was pointless to be angry at the boy for his words. Gilbert was not exactly himself since Lina disappeared from this house; he become taciturn, and sad, and he was mean to those who wanted to somehow cheer him up. What Gilbert needs the most now, was not a threat, or fear, but rather patients and understanding.

Charles directed his steps, towards Gilbert's personal chamber, but he didn't find him there. He was looking for the boy everywhere around the house, but he disappeared into thin air…

After the next fifteen minutes of searching, the knight finally found Gilbert in the garden. The boy was sitting on the grass, curled up like a scared cat, and with his head down. He was not crying, but it was obvious that he's in a great mental pain.

"Young master…" Charles addressed the boy calmly, with his tone meek.

"You better go away…" Gilbert said grimly, rising his eyes for a moment to look at the man, but then he again put them down, to stare at the grass.

"I can't just leave you like this." The knight answered him, and then he took a deep breath. "Don't worry Gilbert, I'm not going to contact your father, I said it just because you were so mean to me, and you know… I was feeling hurt. But I suppose I overdone it a little. Please forgive me, I know that your father is your greatest nightmare."

"Yeah, that's true." The boy replied him, slowly. "But I shouldn't call you 'nothing' as well, and… I'm sorry for that." Gilbert said with his voice shaking a little. "Please, forget about it."

Charles smiled leniently at him in response. "I will young master, don't bother yourself with our little altercation anymore." He said, sitting down right beside the boy.

Gilbert sent the knight a long, and sad stare when he saw Charles right next to him.

"Please, leave me alone…" The young boy asked Charles, hiding his face on his hands. "We let go of our little argue, but it doesn't mean that I'm going to talk with you about my problems."

"Your mother is saying the same thing…" The knight said in reverie. "She's endlessly repeating 'leave me alone', and 'leave me alone' all the time, and I don't know how to appease her pain, even though I wish to cheer her up, more than anything else. Please young master, don't do the same thing, I'm here for you, so let me stay. We don't have to talk if you don't want it, I'll just keep you company and that's all."

Gilbert nodded silently, after a moment of consideration. In fact he was even grateful to Charles for his concern, and for his company. Since Celia locked herself up in Lina's room her son was feeling incredibly lonely, and this feeling of loneliness was unbearable for him…

Charles was not even trying to say anything, he was just waiting; he was waiting for Gilbert to finally share all his sorrows with him, to take his problems off his back. The knight knew that Gilbert won't be able to withhold his sadness forever. He was always a talkative child, so it was just the matter of time, before he will start talking on his own.

The man's suspicions were not wrong, after a few minutes of absolute silence between them, Gilbert took a deep breath, and he spoke up.

"You know, Charles? I really don't know what I should do…" The boy said slowly. "Lina is no longer here, mother is crying herself to death every day, and I feel… alone."

Charles didn't say anything in response, he was just listening since it was just the beginning.

"And I'm angry." Gilbert continued. "The Grimleal took Lina away." He gritted his teeth. "They took away my only friend!"

"Young master…" Charles whispered dully.

He was trying to place his hand on the boy's shoulder to somehow calm his nerves, but Gilbert didn't allow him to.

"I'm so angry about it!" Lina's brother exclaimed outraged. "Now I have no one to talk to! No one to play with! No one to take care of! And I can't stop thinking about her!"

"I know how you feel." Charles assured him, with his voice full of sadness.

"No, you don't! You have no idea! You don't understand…" He paused for a moment. "Mother was always saying, that as an older brother I should always watch over my sister, and I should protect her, but she was taken way, and I was unable to do anything about it! I was so powerless…"

"It was not your fault Gilbert." Charles spoke up calmly. "Nobody was expecting of you, that you will save Lady Lina from the Grima cult…"

"But I should do something to stop them! I should hide Lina somewhere, or take her away from the house that day, but I did nothing! I was just idly staring as Lina was disappearing in the shadows!"

"But… all of your actions would be useless anyway." The knight interrupted him. "What do you think Validar would do, if he would find out that you hide Lina somewhere, to not let her leave?"

The boy pounder over that question for a while. "I suppose that first, he would sent his servants to search for Lina, and they would be looking for her, for as long as they would finally find her. Then he would probably order them to kill me, or to torture me for 'kidnapping' my own sister."

Charles nodded a little in response. Admittedly he doubted that the Great Priest would go to something as extreme, as killing his own son… After all Gilbert has Grima's blood on his veins willy-nilly, and for Validar this blood is more precious than anything in the world, so he wouldn't dare to murder someone of the sacred bloodline... But the boy's second thought, about Validar torturing him was much more possible course of action.

"You see, young master?" The knight asked, with his voice sounding strangely content. "No matter what you would do that day, Lady Lina would be taken to the temple anyway, so don't blame yourself."

"Charles, this is not a comforting thought! it's not helping me." Gilbert hissed at him.

"That's true." The knight admitted, a little abashed. "Actually, it's rather depressing when I think about it."

It's just another proof that we have no any control of what is happening in our own lives … We are vulnerable here on this city, as if we are just some pawns in the hands of fate. – Charles was thinking to himself, now annoyed by his own thought.

"But you're right Charles…" Gilbert said quietly. "There was really nothing I could do… Nobody can win the argument against my father. He's always, always, always get it all his own way. And I bet that he would be pleased to see me dead, or crippled because of tortures if I would try, to protect Lina from him..."

"Don't think about such things, young master…" The knight muttered. "Your father won't kill you, and your mother will never allow him to do any harm to you."

"How can you be so sure?" Gilbert asked Charles, seriously. "My father hates me, and my mother doesn't care about me anymore. Who knows, what might happened to me in the future?"

Celia's knight, frowned deeply when he realized what the boy just said to him. "Gilbert… who told you that your mother doesn't care about you? Don't say that, it's not true."

"It is true…" The young boy replied him, seemingly indifferently, even though the awareness that his own mother is not concerned about him anymore, was very painful. "My mum stopped bothering herself about me. She prefers to cry rather, then to spent time with me." Gilbert gritted his teeth again, in attempt to somehow stop his tears, but they started to stream down from his face anyway. "I was trying to speak to her; I was begging her to stop crying, and come out, I was telling her how much I need her, I was knocking and knocking… but it didn't work." Celia's son sobbed unwillingly. "She ignored me!" Gilbert suddenly exclaimed in anger. "Mother brushed aside all my tries to help her, she didn't even say anything in response to me! I was not even sure if she's still alive, when I walked away from that room. She was just ignoring my presence, as if I was mute and invisible… Exactly like father was doing that in the past… She's treating me just like he did."

Charles's jaw literally dropped at that. The fact that Gilbert compared Celia and Validar, and then he stated that they are treating him the same way was inconvincible for him.

For the knight, Lady Celia, and her mentally unbalanced husband were like two radical oppositions. They were like day and night, like light and darkness, like good and evil, like warmth, and cold… They had absolutely nothing in common.

"You're talking nonsense, young master." Charles cannot help, but say with a strange expression on his face. "Your mother loves you, don't forget that she decided to leave everything she had, and start a new life when you were born. She sacrificed her title, and her status for your sake."

"But twelve years has passed since then… Maybe mother's feelings has changed during that time."

"Definitely not." The knight said assertively. "It's just impossible Gilbert."

"But I feel as if she abandoned me. She closed herself before me, and before you too… I don't know what I can do and I'm scared…" The boy whispered, curling up again. "What if mother would really cry herself to death? What is she will die because of depression or something like that? What will happen to me if mother would die? What do you think father would do with me, if my mum won't be around anymore? Do you think that he will kill me, or maybe he will send me to the orphanage? I've heard that all my cosines are growing up in the orphanage, because their parents abandoned them…"

"What are you talking about?" The knight asked, completely surprised by the boy's fears.

He was absolutely sure that his mistress will never abandon her own son. Celia was always saying that Gilbert and Lina are her two greatest treasures, and she's able to go on with her life mostly thanks to them… Well, now she lost Lady Lina so she is indeed in a bad mental state, but Charles would never allow his precious Lady to pass away, just like that...

Charles concluded that Gilbert's suspicions are absolutely invalid, and he was astonished, by the fact that the boy is treating all these possibilities seriously… But on the other hand, his young master always had… a lot of complexes.

Validar was really treating him, as if he didn't exist when he was very little, and he was always looking at his own son with that terrible scorn on his eyes. Actually, the Great Priest of Grima was looking down on all the people around him, but he was extremely cold towards Gilbert for some strange reason...

Because of this all, the little boy started to ask himself if something is wrong with him, or if he's worse than everybody else, since his own father is always ignoring his presence. Admittedly Celia's son was doing his best to stay positive and cheerful, but the question about his own worth was always niggling him very much. Even despite the fact that Gilbert never loved or even liked his own father, Validar's misprision was still unbearable for him.

The boy was always doing everything he possibly could to prove to everyone around him that he's a value person. He was working hard during his magic lessons, and he quickly mastered many spells, he was trying to be the best brother in the world to Lina, and the best son to Lady Celia… It was obvious to Charles that the young master is a wonderful person, but unfortunately Gilbert was always taking himself for granted… His strange paranoia, that he will be abandoned one day resulted from the fact, that somewhere deep in his heart Gilbert was feeling like a valueless human being… And it was all Validar's fault.

"I'm scared…" The young boy repeated, still enwrapped in his grim thoughts.

Charles sent him a look full of sympathy, and then he gently stroked his hair.

"Young master, you will never be abandoned." He said calmly. "Your mother is alive, and you're her only treasure now, so don't you even dare to think about the orphanage. I mean really…" The wyvern rider said with a strange smirk on his face. "…such idea is an absurd on itself."

"But…" Gilbert was trying to protest.

"No any 'but' young master." Charles interrupted him quickly. "Stop thinking; stop bothering yourself with all these bad things, and let your loyal knight to solve all of your problems."

The boy was about to say something in response, but Charles didn't allow him to speak by hushing him.

"Don't worry Gilbert." The knight said calmly. "Everything will be fine, I promise."

* * *

"Lady Celia!" Charles exclaimed at the top of his lungs, knocking forcefully at the door. "Lady Celia, come out!"

He was waiting for some kind of reaction, but there was not any response for his exhorts and cries. Celia was not even sobbing anymore, complete silence fell inside of the locked room. Regardless, the knight was not going to give up; not this time. After his conversation with Gilbert he decided that enough is enough, and he swore to himself that he will finally take his Lady out of Lina's room, even if that would mean that he would break the door open.

"Milady, we have to talk!" Charles was not resigning. "It's about young master, and it's a matter of utmost importance! You have to help!"

There was a loud, and panicked gasp from the inside of the room, and then the knight heard the sound of the lock's opening. A second later Celia was standing face to face with Charles, with her eyes full of doubt and fear.

"Did something happened to Gilbert?!" She asked despite the fact that she was really afraid of the answer.

Charles set his eyes on his mistress, and he cannot help but thought that she's looking like the death herself. Her skin was nearly as pale as paper, her beautiful hazel-gold eyes were now completely red, and puffy. There were traces of quickly wiped tears on her face, and her lips were shaky and chapped. Even Celia's hair were massy as if she wasn't combing them for a few days. Overall Lady Celia was looking very bad.

"Charles, what happened to my son?" The woman hustled her knight to speak.

"Ah…" The man was speechless for a moment.

He was a bit lost, since he wasn't expecting that Celia will react so quickly. Her sudden appearance surprised him a lot, and it happened so fast…

Besides, his mistress was so freak out, as if she was expecting that Charles will say that, her son is dead... or worse.

Maybe I was a bit too dramatic with all these cries? – The knight thought to himself, and then he cleared his throat.

"Don't worry my Lady." He said as collective as he could to calm Celia down. "Your son is not ill nor injured, he's just…" Charles paused for a moment to search for the most suitable words, to describe Gilbert's state. "He's devastated, and he needs you."

The woman just frowned, hearing her knight's answer. "What do you mean?" She asked not exactly sure what to think about his reply.

"Milady, may I come in?" The man questioned Celia with his voice gentle. "We really should talk for a moment. I'm telling you, this is important."

Celia just bit her lip, and she said nothing for a long while. She had no wish for anyone's company and she didn't want to talk, but since it is something that concerned her dear son, then she have to find out what is going on.

"Come in…" She said dully, and she went back to Lina's room, leaving the door open this time.

Charles was content; he achieved his goal and he urged Lady Celia to speak with him. And the best part was that he didn't even have to break down the door. It turned out better then he thought it would.

The man entered Lina's bedroom, and he looked around; there were some soft toys and dolls laying on the bed, and even some wooden figures of little soldiers were strewn around the room. Gilbert was playing with these things when he was a little kid, but when he grown up, he gave them to Lina as a present, and the girl really loved her little soldiers. She was using her small figures to make two different 'armies' of them, and then she was moving them around as if she was playing chess. Charles smiled softly when he remembered how happy Lina was when she was playing that little 'war game' of hers…

But one glance at Lady Celia reminded him that he will never have any other chance to see his little Lady so delighted and cheerful, since their time with Lina was already up. All these abandoned toys was nothing more than just a bitter reminder that Lina was already lost to them. The Grimleal forbid her to even take her favorite things with her, because they found these toys 'unnecessary and distracting' so the little girl left everything behind, without even one word of protest…

"About what, do you want to talk, Charles?" Celia asked him again. "If it's something about Gilbert, then please tell me."

The knight sat down on the bed, and he set his eyes on his Lady, only then he spoke up.

"Young master needs you right now Lady Celia." He said calmly. "As is said before, he's devastated."

The woman just frowned again, when she heard that. "Charles please… could you be more specific? What does it mean exactly that he's 'devastated'?"

"It means that he's heartbroken, glum, depressed…" Charles answered her a little irritated. "I could think of a few more synonyms of the word 'devastated' if you want milady, but this is not the point." The man paused for a moment to take a breath. "The point is, that you're not the only one person who is suffering milady, and you shouldn't lock yourself here, all alone."

Celia already opened her mouths to say something in response, and protest but her knight hold her.

"Lady Celia, before you will say anything, please let me tell you something…"

The man quickly summarized to her, his whole conversation with Gilbert, and when he was speaking Celia's whole attitude has changed. She had no any will to protest anymore, in fact she was dumbfounded, and she lost all her words.

She had no idea why her beloved son is thinking that she's not loving him anymore, or why is he suspecting that she will abandon him one day? She's not Ruth… and she will never do such a terrible thing.

"…And he's afraid that he will be send to the orphanage." Charles finally finished his speech.

Celia was staring at him with a pure disbelieve in her eyes so the man added quickly. "It's an absurd, I know, but we are both aware of how many complexes young master Gilbert has, aren't we? I suspect that he has all these fears just because he's thinking that he's worse than everyone else in the world. And that is also an absurd, by the way…"

Charles was still talking to her, but Celia stopped listening; in fact she was in as small shock. She realized just now, that she was so focused on her pain after losing Lina, that she neglected her other child. Yes… she was well aware that Gilbert doesn't know his own worth, and he is not confident of himself at all. Her son was always trying to hide that, under his cheerful smile, but his mother knew about his little doubts. And yet, she left Gilbert all by himself; she should predict that he would be feeling incredibly lonely, since Lina was his only playmate, and also his best friend… But instead of comforting her son, Celia decided to lock herself here in this room, and cry…

I'm pathetic… - The woman cannot help but think, still in her sadness.

She really ignored Gilbert… A few days ago, when the boy came here to beg his mother to come out, Celia panicked and she didn't know what to do. She was afraid to face her son in such terrible state; she didn't want to show him her teary, and puffy eyes. She didn't want him to see her with these massy hair, and she was afraid to say something to him in response with this shaky and broken voice she had. The woman just fell silent in hope that if she will pretend that she can't hear him, Gilbert will leave sooner, or later… And he really left, but with the conviction that his own mother doesn't care about his feelings anymore… Gilbert was lost in that situation, and Celia couldn't blame him for it. Most often it was Validar who was distaining Gilbert like that; in the past when the boy was trying to somehow accost to his father, and talk to him, Validar was pretending that he couldn't hear him, and he was ignoring the boy's tries to start the conversation. At best he was muttering something in response, and then he was quickly leaving… Gilbert hated his father's behavior, he knew that the Great Priest is despising him, and in time, he stopped even trying to speak with his father.

I treated him in a very similar way when he came to me… - Celia thought to herself. - …no wonder that he started to think that I don't care about him…

The woman hid her face under her hands, and tears started to come out of her eyes again.

"My Lady…" Charles eyes widened, when he saw new tears on Celia's cheeks. "…please don't cry."

"But I'm a terrible person Charles…" The woman whispered, sobbing a little. "I can't do anything right, I'm powerless and worthless!" Celia shouted out in hysteria, while tearing her hair out. "I did nothing to hold Lina here, I believed that somebody else could protect her in my stead, I entrusted her to the dead person in hope that she will be fine even without me around…"

"Excuse me?" The knight raised his brow in confusion. "What kind of 'dead person' do you mean? Because I don't understand."

When his Lady heard that question, she just bit her lip in frustration. How could she explain to Charles that Lina is under her long dead ancestor's protection…? He might even conclude that Celia gone crazy, if she will tell him something like that… Maybe she is crazy already…? Maybe Lady Lina is just a product of her imagination, and she doesn't really exist?

The woman quickly shook her head to get rid of these suspicions.

I cannot think that way… - Celia thought to herself. – She is real, it was all real.

"Lady Celia, what were you saying?" Charles questioned her again.

"I'm just saying…" Celia replied with some effort. "That I let go of Lina, and now I can't forgive myself. It's dragging me crazy… Almost every night I have nightmares, about my daughter screaming and being mistreated. I just cannot stop thinking about what Lina is doing, and if she's really suffering." The woman sighed very loudly.

"And now, you came, to tell me that my son is in a great pain too, and I didn't even realize it for all this time…" Celia just shook her head, she was clearly angry at herself. "It turns out that I failed not only my daughter, but also my son… I'm a horrible mother, I'm so meaningless, so pathetic!" She exclaimed in her sadness.

Seeing that his Lady is about to break down again, Charles quickly stood up. He approached Celia, and he took her shaking hands into his own.

"That's enough!" He nearly shouted at the woman.

Celia just gasped, when she heard the knight's harsh voice, so Charles quickly contained himself a little.

"My Lady please, stop saying such terrible things…" He said to her softly. "I live to serve you. You mean the world to me, and my existence would be meaningless without you." The man said, gently kissing her both hands. "It hurts me when you're offending yourself like that."

"Charles…" The woman whispered a bit abashed by his actions.

The knight's behavior, and his words were a bit ambiguous right now. His voice was so gentle, and he was staring at Celia with some strange sparks visible on his eyes… The woman raised her brows in astonishment when she realized that Charles is looking at her with his gaze full of love.

No. – Celia reprimanded herself. – It's just my imagination, Chares feels nothing special towards me, it's just his duty to take care of me and he's simply worried...

"Milady…" the knight continued his speech since he was unable to hear the woman's thoughts. "You're not horrible nor pathetic, you just have to stop pity yourself already. I know you; you are strong, you can endure anything, but you have to pull yourself together."

"Even if I will, it won't change the situation… There is nothing I can do to bring Lina back to my life…" The mother whispered with her voice shaking.

"That's right…" Charles admitted. "Lady Lina probably won't come back, but there is still your son. You still have someone to live for, so please…" The wyvern rider said, while delicately wiping Celia's tears away. "Stop, crying, comb your hair, and go talk to Gilbert, because he needs your support and your love more than ever before…"

Celia groaned very quietly when she heard that. She was still in very bad mental condition; her heart is still aching and bleeding ever since she lost Lina… In fact the woman was not sure if she would be able to go on with her life just like before. Celia doubted that she would manage to return to her old warm and caring self… But the mother was also aware that Charles is right; she cannot just stay in this room and rot forever. For Gilbert's sake she have to try and live…

"I have to see my son." Celia muttered quietly. "Just give me some time to properly prepare myself."

* * *

Gilbert was swinging around, a stick which he found on the ground, a while ago, to somehow get rid of his stress. It was strangely relaxing for him to saw the air like that. He didn't know why, but this activity was calming him down for some reason, and the boy was in need of the peace of mind.

In point of fact Gilbert was very angry at himself; he was angry mostly because he fell to pieces in front of Charles. He started shaking, and sobbing like a crybaby. He was crying like a little scared girl in front of a real knight… What Charles would think about him now?

Celia's son growled at himself in frustration, and he started to swing the stick even faster.

Now he would be thinking, I'm a bother. – Gilbert answered himself.

He was always doing his best to stay positive, to cheer everyone up and to smile. Gilbert hated causing problems to the others, and normally he was trying to solve all his problems, on his own before anyone could notice that something is wrong with him… But this time the boy just cracked, and fell into small pieces; he didn't know how to deal with all the issues he had on his mind, and even his behavior started to change because of that.

I shouldn't be mean to Charles. – The boy thought to himself, still frustrated. – I shouldn't doubt in my mother, and I shouldn't cry but… - Gilbert put much more strength into his swings. – I still don't know what to do! – He started screaming in his mind, while still cutting the empty space in front of him.

"Gilbert, what are you doing?" He suddenly heard a voice behind him, and he froze in astonishment when he realized to who that voice belongs to.

Gilbert turned his head a little, and he noticed his mother standing far away. Celia was observing him from some distance.

In that moment it was hard to Gilbert to define all his feelings. On one hand he was incredibly happy to finally see his mother again after so many days, but on the other… the young boy was not sure how to react. He was aware that mother was still in a great misery just like Charles said today, and Gilbert had no intention to hurt her accidentally.

What if he will say something wrong, and mother will start crying because of him? What if he will be mean to her unwillingly, like he was to everyone else lately? And… why is mother even here? Is that because Charles told Celia on him? Is he a bother to her, too? Did she came to yell at him for his weaknesses, and terrible behavior?

Gilbert didn't know that, he was just standing on his place, with a stick still on his hand. In the meantime Celia approached him very closely, and she sent him a skeptical look.

"Your stance is all wrong." She simply said, and Gilbert frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean, mum?" The boy found himself asking.

"You are practicing swordplay, aren't you?" The woman stated more than she asked. "And I can see that your stance is wrong."

"What? No I…" Her son was trying to explain. "I'm not taking it seriously, I just wanted to swing something to…" He was hesitating for a moment before he finished. "…to have fun, that's all."

"Well…" Celia muttered quietly, rubbing her chin with a thoughtful expression. "Maybe you should take it seriously, honey." She said turning him a little more, towards herself. Then she started to instruct him.

"First of all straighten your back, you absolutely cannot slouch during battle. And now, put your right foot like this…" The woman said, showing him the pose herself. "Bend your arm just a little, and hold your head up all the time…"

Celia was doing her best, to show Gilbert how he should hold his balance during a real sword fight, and when she concluded that his stance is good enough, she finally approved.

"That's more like it." The woman said, with rather sad smile on her face. "Try to swing now."

Gilbert did what his mother told him to do, and he found out that it was really much easier, and less exhausting to swing his 'weapon' on the way that Celia showed to him. He was keeping his balance with a great ease, and he was feeling much more comfortable on that stance.

Gilbert completely submerged himself in his 'sword training' for a few minutes, and his mother was simply keeping her eyes on him. It was obvious even at the first glance that she's very proud of Gilbert.

"What a talented boy…" The woman muttered to herself, when she remembered how hard it was for her to master the perfect stance, and swing the weapon in the way that Gilbert was doing it right now.

But… I was always a bit clumsy with a sword. – Celia smiled sadly when she started to recall her childhood memories. – It took me the whole year with a dummy sword, before father finally allowed me to take a real blade into my hands… I was terrible in the swordplay at first…

"Mum…" Gilbert's voice brought Celia back from her little reverie.

"Yes, my dear?"

"I don't want to be rude…" The boy said hesitantly, stopping his swings for a moment. "I'm very happy to see you… but why are you here? Did something particular happened? Did I do something wrong, mother?"

Celia just blinked a few times, when she heard her son's question.

"No sweetie." She answered as calmly as it was possible. "I just wants to see you, that's all."

"But…" The young boy started again. "I know that you were feeling horrible for these past few weeks, and if you're not feeling too well yet, then you don't have to bother yourself with me…" Gilbert was saying it all, against his own will, but he was somehow unable to hold his own words. "I'm not so important, so..."

Before he was able to finish his sentence, Celia approached him even closer, and before Gilbert manage to protest, his mother put him into a tight hug.

"Why are you saying that?" The mother asked, with her voice shaking a little. "You are important Gilbert. You are the most important person in the world to me…"

The young boy, gasped when Celia told him that, and then he gulped loudly, to somehow swallow all his emotions… He's not going to cry anymore, even if he's incredibly moved by his mother's words. Charles was right after all… Celia still loves him… When Gilbert finally acknowledged it, he sighed very loudly in relief.

"Mum…" He whispered quietly, still in Celia's arms.

"I really neglected you…" The woman said dully. "I'm sorry sweetie… I really am."

"No, mum. It's alright." Her son assured her. "Don't worry about me too much, I'll be fine, I promise."

"Charles has a different opinion." Celia stated. "He told me about all your fears, and I must admit that I'm surprised. How could you even think that I'll send you to the orphanage?"

"I never said anything like that!" The boy quickly denied, finally releasing himself from his mother's embrace . "So Charles told you on me after all." Gilbert exclaimed a bit irritated now. " And in addition he mispresented my words. Great… just great."

"Oh Gil, calm down a little…" Celia was trying to ease her son's mind when she saw his little outburst. "Charles is simply worried about you, you shouldn't be so angry at him."

"But he misunderstood me…" Gilbert muttered. "I know that you wouldn't send me to the orphanage mum… I was simply worried about you, I was afraid that you will die, and then I would be sent to the orphanage."

"Gilbert I…" Celia was trying to say something, but the boy was not listening.

"You were crying all the time… You stopped eating with us, and you were not coming out from Lina's room for almost three weeks." The boy said with a trace of presence in his voice. "I was terrified… I thought that you don't care about your live and about me anymore…" Gilbert gritted his teeth to stop himself from cracking again. "I thought that you lost your will to live, and you will die because of that… mother I just…" The boy found himself unable to finish his speech. He just shook his head in attempt to somehow pull himself together.

"Gil… it's okay now." Celia said placing her hand on her son's shoulder. Her eyes were full of tears. "I will never leave you, I won't lose my live… I'm sorry for worrying you so much."

The boy nodded in response, and they were both silent for a few minutes. Celia set her eyes on the horizon, and she realized that it was already sundown. The sky was slowly turning dark with the sun coming down, but there was something calming on that sight.

"Beautiful evening, isn't it…?" Celia muttered quietly, sitting down on the grass.

"Yeah, right…" Gilbert admitted, following his mother's example, and sitting down close to her.

They were watching the sunset together, for a long time, and then Gilbert finally decided to talk to his mother about his biggest problem.

"Mother…" He spoke up, very quietly. "I miss Lina… a lot…"

Celia cannot help, but clench her fist, ripping some grass from the ground on the process.

"Me too Gilbert… me too." She answered him, sighing very loudly.

"Do you think she's okay?"

"I hope so…" Celia replied in a strange reverie.

"Do you think we will see her again?" Gilbert was still questioning her.

"Yes, surely." The mother answered him patiently, with her tone very confident. "We just have to hold on until then."

The woman was so sure of her own reply, that Gil cannot help but smile despite all his bad feelings. "If you're saying so mother..." He smiled honestly towards Celia. "… then it must be true."

"It is." The mother whispered dully.

That's right, until now I was just wasting my time on self-pity. I just have to believe in Lina… - Celia thought to herself. – She's clever, she will return to me one day just like the Hero of Shadow predicted. And then we will escape from this hell; Lina, Gilbert, Charles and I… Someday we will be free, but until then…

"Hey, son…" The woman addressed Gilbert softly. "Maybe you want me to teach you how to fight with a sword? I think we should spend more time together, and I can see that you have the potential. A few lessons, and you will become a sword master."

The young boy made a strange face, he was a bit surprised by the sudden change of subject.

"Do you really think so mother?" He asked in disbelieve. "I told you, I was never treating it seriously…" He reverie for a short moment. "…but it would be nice, to be trained by you. Besides my magic teacher left together with Lina, so I have nothing to do for now."

"So, do you want me to teach you, or not?"

"I can try." Gilbert finally said, a bit hesitantly. "But, how do you even know how to use a sword, mum?"

"When I was just a few years older than you, I started my training to become a cavalier, and a cavalier must know how to use a sword… and lance too. "Celia smiled strangely for some reason. "It's quite funny when I think about it today… I was bad with my sword at first, and I was absolutely hopeless with a lance as my weapon… It was a miracle that my father made me a capable knight, even with my lack of skills."

Gilbert turned his head towards his mother, with his expression full of curiosity.

"What kind of person is my grandfather?" The boy asked slowly. "Could you tell me, mum? You never told me anything about him before… I don't know too much about your family, nor about your past."

Celia froze in shock when she realized about what her son just asked her for… It was indeed true that she was never saying anything about her past. But her children were little, and she was afraid that they wouldn't understand… Besides it was painful for her to recall the days of her youth…

Of course Celia had a few happy memories too, but unfortunately most of them were tragic… Her mother died when she was still very little, her father was betrayed by his own Lord, and inequitably sentenced to death. She left alone her sweet little sister, and she killed her twin brother… It was not a story, which mother should tell to her children before their sleep. Definitely not…

But maybe it is time… - Celia started to wonder. – Gilbert is growing up quickly, and he's clever, he should know... at last some parts of the story.

"Mother please…" The young boy was not resigning. "What is my grandfather's name? What is he like?"

The woman took a deep breath. "His name was Adam." She finally replied. "Adam Maclir, a knight respected and loved by many people… He had a very warm heart, and he was a great paladin. He also had a great sense of duty and he was devoted to his Lord, so he was a role model to the young knights on training."

"That sounds amazing…" Gilbert said with a trace of respect hearable on his voice. "So what happened to grandpa? Where is he now?"

"He's dead…" The woman whispered dully. "He was trying to stop the war, and he died for it…"

Celia closed her eyes, and she submerged herself in her most painful memories.

* * *

A full moon was already shining on the sky when Maura was slowly moving through the narrow allay. She groaned quietly under her breath. The woman was hobbling since her left foot is terribly damaged, and her back is still bleeding after five days of tortures… It was too much, it was definitely too much, but Maura was bearing her 'punishment' with dignity… or at last she was trying to. She wasn't screaming too loudly, and she was just gritting her teeth when she was whipped. But after that whole time the priestess had not strength to go on; every step was hard for her to take, and her body was nearly unable to move.

"Just a little more… Just a little more…" She started to repeat, as if she was in some kind of trance.

She saw the small house in the distance, and it emboldened her, to try and go a little faster.

After a few more minutes in agony, Maura finally reached to her destination, and she forced her frazzled body to make the last effort, and knock to the door.

"I'm coming." She heard the gentle voice saying, and soon the door opened before the priestess.

A young woman appeared on the entrance of the house to welcome her guest, but when she saw Maura with her leg hobbled, many bruises on her face and with the blood visible on her clothes, her eyes widened in shock.

"Sister!" She exclaimed in panic. "What happened?"

"Hello, Verna…" Maura greeted her kin, weakly. "It's good… to see you… again…" After that phrase she immediately fell to the ground. She had no strength anymore, she reached her physical limit.

Verna put a hand over her mouths when she saw Maura laying like a corpse, right before the entrance of her house, and she quickly decided to intervene.

"Darius, help!" The woman called out for her husband, as loudly as she possibly could.

The man literally appeared by her side, just one second later, with his expression full of panic; he was clearly alarmed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, nervously.

Darius was expecting that something bad happened to his wife again. Verna was always very frail, she was ill very often, and sometimes she was even fainting if she was working too much. So her husband was always watching her closely and he was ready to help her in the time of need.

Darius looked at Verna a bit confused, but he quickly understood that everything is alright with her. Only then he set his eyes on the entrance where Maura was still laying.

"Oh, Lord Grima…" He whispered quietly, unable to believe in the sight before his eyes. "Maura, what happened to you?"

The woman was trying to say something in response, but her words transmuted into a long groan, it was hard for her to even speak.

"We will ask her later." Verna said adamantly. "First of all, we have to treat her somehow. Please help me get her inside."

Darius carefully took Maura from the ground, and he get her inside of their room. His wife quickly closed the door behind them, in hope that nobody noticed that… awful event in front their house.

They decided to put Maura into their bed for now, to let her poor body rest. But when they placed the priestess on the bedding, she bellowed loudly for some reason.

Verna was absolutely freaked out by her sister's reaction, and she delicately turned her around to see if Maura has any wounds on her back.

Verna's eyes widened in shock when she pulled up her sister's tunic a little and she unveiled the damaged skin. Maura had a lot of red, wales on her back, and they were still bleeding. It was evident that the woman was whipped many times, before she came here…

"By Grima's might…" The woman mumbled to herself, gritting her teeth very tightly. "Maura, were you…? Were you tortured?" She finally asked.

Maura was just staring at her sister, with her eyes dull and she remain silent. She didn't want to talk about it… it was just shameful.

"She almost certainly was." Darius said slowly, when he realized that Maura is not going to answer the question. "We have to get the healer, as quickly as possible."

"NO!" The priestess of Grima exclaimed in panic, with her tone surprisingly hearty. "Please, no…" She repeated this time very weakly, as if all her remaining strength fade away in one moment. "I don't want anyone else to know about it… I came here because I need help, and you're my family…" Maura continued with some effort. "I trust you… I trust, that you will keep it a secret…"

"But Maura…" Verna was trying to protest, but the other woman interrupted her, before she could say anything else.

"Please… I was working for years, to gain the respect I have among the other priests today…" Maura stated shakily. "If they would find out that I was punished by master Validar himself… it will all parish… my high status, and my impeccable opinion… it will all go to waste…"

"The Great Priest himself decided to punish you?" Darius questioned her, absolutely surprised. "Why?!"

"Hush…" Maura silent him, because Darius's voice was a bit too loud. "I'll tell you… but first… please, help me…" She begged them. "Verna… I know you can treat my wounds…"

"But sister…" Verna started a little hesitantly. "…you know that I have no any magic powers at all. I can't use a staff to heal you."

"But you can bandage my injures… and you have all these ointment… These things could soften my pain… You were always good… on wounds' treating… even without magic."

The other woman doubtfully shook her head. "I'm not sure if my skills would be enough. Your whole back is like a one massive wound, but…" Verna started to rub her temples. "…maybe if I'll give you some potion to drink?" She whispered in reverie.

"Darius, my dear…" The woman addressed her husband. "Could you bring here a bottle of Vulnerary? We should have at last one somewhere in the kitchen. Can you go and look for it?"

"Sure… my dear." Darius answered her awkwardly, and then he quickly left the room.

Meanwhile Verna approached a small locker and she pulled a little box, full of some white substance, and the bandages out of it.

"Don't worry Maura." The woman addressed her sister, with a forced smile on her face. "I'll do everything what I possibly could to cure you."

"Thanks sister…" Maura mumbled. "I really… appreciate it…"

"I found one potion." Darius announced, entering the room again, after just a short while. "But the bottle is not even full, I'm not sure if it would be enough."

Verna sent a warm smile towards her husband, and she approached him to take the Vulnerary from his hand.

"Thanks honey, I love you." The woman whispered into his ear, whereupon Darius literally froze in astonishment.

It was just strange for him… Darius was always wondering how is this possible that Verna can confess her feelings for him, with such great ease, and with a big smile on her face.

She was doing it very often, she was simply saying it as if it was a normal thing to say, like greeting or something like that… Darius had no idea why she is repeating these words to him at every, even the most trivial occasion, but she was doing that anyway. For example now… he did nothing special, he just brought a medicine for Maura, and for that action Verna assured him that she 'loves him' despite the fact that it was completely unnecessary to say that at this moment.

But it wasn't annoying or anything like that, in fact Darius liked to hear his wife's confessions from time to time. The problem was rather, that he himself was unable to express his feelings for Verna in words, even though he loves his wife and he loves her dearly... Yet it was very hard for Darius to say it aloud, even when they were alone.

Darius and Verna were married for almost three years already, and during that whole time, the man confessed his love for his wife… twice. First during their marriage ceremony, and then during their wedding night, and nevermore.

Sometimes he was trying to assure Verna that he loves her too, since his wife was repeating it so often, and he wanted to say the same thing to her in return… But for some reason Darius just couldn't do that. It was embarrassing for him to speak about his love, he was feeling very uncomfortable with it, and something was just holding him back from expressing his feelings… so Darius just stopped trying. Varna was saying 'I love you' to him, and he was just silently smiling towards her, in hope that Verna is aware of his love, even without his words.

"Here Maura, drink it." His wife's gentle voice brought Darius back from his little reverie.

Maura groaned quietly, and then she drunk the whole content of the bottle at one blow. Her wounds started to regenerate right before their eyes, but just as Darius suspected, it was not enough to heal all of the priestess's wounds. Admittedly, the bruises she had on her face disappeared completely, and the injures on her back finally stopped bleeding, but they were still looking rather bad…

"I should bandage it, after all." Verna pointed out, while frowning. "Maura I have to remove your clothes to do it securely… And I will use some of my ointment too, it should indeed soften your pain." She announced, and the other woman just nodded silently in response.

Darius discreetly left the room, to not look at this whole process. Maura would probably feel very uncomfortable if he would see her without her upper clothes on, so he quickly disappeared from their sight, and then Verna focused her whole attention at her sister. Her hands were shaking a little when she touched Maura's injures… She gulped a bit nervously, and her face turned pale. Verna was a very sensitive person, she doesn't like the sight of blood, and wounds at all, but she indeed knew how to treat them, so she just vigorously shook her head, and she pulled herself together.

"Don't worry Maura, I'll do my best." Verna assured the other woman, with her voice gentle.

* * *

It took Verna thirty minutes in total, to rub the healing ointments into Maura's back, and then put a bandage on her. But in the end everything went well, and the injured woman finally felt a small relief.

"Thanks Verna." Maura mumbled, while putting her tunic, back on herself. "I don't know what I would do without you, I'm really grateful."

The other woman just smiled warmly at her. "Think nothing of it, Maura. I'm ready to do anything, for my beloved little sister."

Maura made a very strange face, and she raised her brows in surprise.

"I don't get it…" She finally said. "How could you say something so embarrassing, without even an eye blink?" Maura asked, not even trying to hide the astonishment in her voice. "And by the way, I'm not so little… You are just one year older than I am."

"But still, I'm the older one." Verna stated, smirking in the same time. "And there is nothing embarrassing in saying, that you are my beloved sibling, after all you are my only one sibling… technically." She said with a chagrin.

Practically Maura and Verna had a little brother too, but he was born two months earlier than he should, and he was… Well… he died in the day of his birth, so the sisters were not talking about him too much, it was a very sad and sensitive subject…

"How is it going?" The women heard Darius voice coming from the kitchen. "Do you need anything?"

"No." Verna shouted back loudly. "Actually, you can already come back here to us, I finished."

The man stepped into the room a bit hesitantly, but when she saw Maura sitting on the bed, with a weak smile on her face, he made a sigh of relief.

"You feel better now?" Darius addressed Maura.

"Yes, much better." The woman admitted. "This ointments Verna has, is working perfectly on me. I almost don't feel any pain right now."

"Yeah, that supposed to work as an anesthetic, and it should also expedite the regeneration of your wounds." Verna pointed out, with her tone sounding strangely sad. "But Maura… you can still have scares on your back, if you won't go to see the real healer."

"It doesn't matter." The woman said firmly. "I just want to keep this whole matter a secret, and keep my high position as a priestess. I really don't care if I would have some scares or not."

Verna took a deep breath, and she opened her mouths as if she wanted to protest, but in the end she resigned. She was well aware that the service to Grima is more important to Maura than anything else in the world. She was ready to do anything for the sake of the Fell Dragon. It was hard for Verna to admit it, but her 'little sister' is a real fanatic.

"Maura…" Darius finally decided to ask the question, that was bothering him since they brought the priestess into their house. "It's probably hard for you to speak about it, but tell me… what have you done? Why were you tortured?"

Maura just gritted her teeth, and she was silent for a long moment, but then she reminded herself that she could trust her own family, and she decided to speak.

"I…" She said slowly. "I caused offence to Celia, in front of master Validar."

Darius just frowned a little surprised by her answer. "You mean Lady Celia? The former priestess, and the Great Priest's wife?" The man asked, and Maura's nod made him even more confuse.

"Very unwise." Darius said dully. "You should know that master Validar is still respecting his wife… for some strange and inexplicable reason."

"I know it very well." Maura stated with her tone very serious. "I can't understand, why the Great Priest is still so obsessed about that woman, after everything what she did to us."

"She never did anything wrong." Verna suddenly chimed in, completely flummoxing her sister and husband.

Strange silence fell in the room, so Verna repeated her statement a bit louder.

"Lady Celia never did anything wrong." The woman said firmly. "I don't know why do you hate her so much, after all she the mother of the vessel of Grima."

For a moment Maura was just staring at her older sister in shock, but then she pulled herself together and she started to shout at her.

"Don't you get it, Verna?! That woman… she betrayed master Grima! She run away from her duties, and she abandoned the cult! She should die for all these things!"

"Oh, really? Then why is she still alive?" Verna asked calmly, but for that question Maura had no any answer.

"Think about it sister…" Verna continued. "There is no any law which is saying that if you will become the priest of Grima, then you must remain the priest for the rest of your life. You can resign if you have an important reason to do that. It is always perceived as a dishonor to give up on the priest's duties, but it is possible if the Great Priest will agree for that. Lady Celia decided to resign from her position as a priestess, and master Validar allowed her to leave. It's simple, there is nothing wrong with that."

Maura just blinked a few times in consternation. She was never thinking about it that way, but her sister was right. The Great Priest allowed his own wife to abandon her duties just like that. He certainly gave Celia his permission to leave the temple… otherwise she would be dead by now. But it that case, why did he do that…?

The priestess of Grima just shook her head when she started to think about it, she had no idea why master Validar let his wife go. After all, it was a dishonor also for him; the woman he himself chose, to be his wife turned out to be unworthy of the title of the priestess, and she turned her back from the Fell Dragon… But for some reason master Validar was still keeping Celia alive, and he was even protecting her from insults.

It doesn't makes any sense… - Maura thoughts to herself.

"But still…" The woman decided to argue with her sister. "Celia stole Lady Lina away from us… she took her away from the temple."

"Yes…" Verna just shrugged. "But Lady Lina is Celia's baby, so she can do whatever she wants with her own child. If it's not for Lady Celia, then Lady Lina wouldn't even exist."

Maura growled loudly when she heard her sister's arguments. She knew that Verna has a point, but in her opinion Celia was just unworthy to call herself the vessel's mother. The simple thought that, that Ylissean woman was keeping Lady Lina only for herself for all these years, was very annoying.

"You don't understand anything Verna!" Maura suddenly exclaimed. "All this time Celia was turning her daughter against us, and now Lady Lina hates the Grimleal cult! She's even rejecting her own fate! And she's not listening to me at all!" The priestess shouted out, and then she immediately put a hand over her mouths to shut up, but it was too late.

Maura said too much, and now Darius and Verna were both looking at her with a pure shock on their faces.

"Maura…" Darius finally decided to speak after a very long while of tense silence. "What do you mean by saying that Lady Lina is not listening to you…?" He asked strangely. "And what does it mean that she's rejecting her fate…?"

"I… I don't know anything!" The priestess stuttered. "Please forget about everything what I said just now!"

"No." Darius said firmly, shaking his head. "I can't just let it go, the strange things were happening in the temple recently, and I don't know why. The doorman disappeared, the guardians disappeared, and even you were missing for a few days." The man approached Maura closely to have a better eye contact with her. "And in addition, few days ago Arnold and I had seen master Validar, and master Xerxes arguing about something, and now even the Great Priest is nowhere to be found."

"What?!" Maura asked him quickly in surprise. "He's not in the temple?"

"No." The man denied. "For the last few days Xerxes is in charge of everything, and he's performing the rituals that normally the Great Priest would conduct, on his own. Some people were even asking about master Validar's absence, but Xerxes said that his brother set off to the capital, to meet up with king Gangrel, and he will return in a few weeks. But in my opinion it was a bluff… Xerxes is simply lying, or he's trying to hide something from us… I'm not sure."

"But if the Great Priest is not in the city…" Maura whispered to herself nervously. "…then what about L…" The priestess cut off her own words, when she realized that Darius is staring piercingly at her.

"What about… what Maura?" The man asked her with a lot of pressure in his tone, but the woman didn't say anything in response.

"Maura…" Darius started again. "You're acting weird. Do you know what is happening? Do you know more than we do?" The priestess was still silent so he continued. "Until now I didn't believe in all these gossips about Lady Lina being in the temple, but what you said a while ago really intrigued me… Have you seen Her Greatness, Maura?" Darius questioned her openly. "Were you speaking with her? Did something happened to her?"

The priestess just hide her face in the hands, and she groaned quietly.

"Please, don't ask me about anything…" She said dully.

"But you…" The man was trying to tell her something, but the woman was not going to listen anymore.

"Just don't ask me!" Maura exclaimed in despair. "I have to stay silent." She said a bit calmer. "I don't want to be tortured again…"

At first Darius didn't want to let go of the subject, but then Verna placed her hand on his shoulder, and she slowly shook her head. Only then he decided to give up. He realized that Maura was already suffering enough for the last few days, and he shouldn't badger her, especially right now.

"I'm sorry…" He mumbled, and then he left the room, with his face grim.

* * *

**The end of chapter 20! **

**Thanks for reading. **


	21. The Official Welcome

They were finally back; after a very long time of absence Lina and Validar finally returned to the mountains and the little girl was very content, that they made it home. The temperature was no longer insanely high, and there was a lot of green everywhere around them. After that whole journey Lina really started to appreciate the nature, and the climate here… It was so nice in compare to the unendurable atmospheric conditions of the desert, and Lina was finally able to take a breath without feeling the taste of sand on her mouths. But on the other hand it was hard for the girl to leave Tormus town…

It was especially difficult for Lina to part ways with Miss Adel. The girl got very sad when she realized that she will probably never see the woman again, and she was even sniffing a little when she was saying her goodbye to Adel. But the woman started to cheer Lina up immediately, when she saw the small tears forming on her eyes, and she also assured her that she will never tell her secret to anyone, and for that Lina was very grateful.

The little one was trying to find that merchant Anna too… She concluded that the name 'Lina' is appearing in her visions a lot, and it was bothering her. She wanted to find out if the woman from her dreams and the 'legendary hero' that Anna was talking about, might be the same person.

After a few long hours of searching Lina finally found Anna. She found all three of them, when they were about to leave the burned town.

The girl asked the merchant if she could still buy the book which Anna was offering to her when they first met, but the woman just shook her head with a depressed look of her face, and then she told Lina that all her belongings were gone in flames during the attack… It was a very, disappointing information.

Lina got angry at herself when she realized that she had that old and precious book in her hands and she missed the unrepeatable opportunity to read some of it… It was a great lose, but there was nothing she could do about it, so Lina just left Anna and her sisters alone, with her mood very bad…

"Lina, watch where you're going." Validar told his daughter, while grabbing her hand, and dragging her away from the tree which she nearly hit, when she was lost in a deep reverie.

"You're pondering again." The man said, irritated by her behavior. "Try to focus on the path for a little while longer, we're almost there."

"Yes, father… Yes, I'm sorry." Lina mumbled a little embarrassed. It was already the third time when Validar had to stop her from colliding with something on their way. "I was just thinking about everything and…"

"I know child." The Great Priest raised his hand to cut off her words. "You were explaining yourself enough times. I can see that you're still worried but you really don't have to, you've made the right choice."

"Yeah… I hope so…" The girl whispered without any enthusiasm. "I hope that you're right."

When Lina was still speaking, she noticed that the area around them is turning strangely… white, and she felt shivers on her back when she remembered what this unnatural whiteness means.

"They noticed us." Validar spoke Lina's thoughts aloud, as if he was reading her mind. "Finally… It took them longer than I expected."

Just a while later the group of men dressed in red robes come forth the fog and they encircled Lina and Validar. But this time the 'Angels of Death' were not trying to attack them; to Lina's surprise they just bowed their heads in a gesture of respect.

"Welcome home, master Validar." The purple haired man, which Lina recognized as the same one who stopped them when they were leaving the city, spoke up.

His name was… Caius or something. – The girl remembered.

"How was your journey?" Caius asked dully.

"It was hard, but it ended well. And my dear… apprentice made a lot of progresses." Validar answered him after a moment of consideration.

"It's good to hear it, my Lord…" The man stated, with an unmoved expression, as if his face was made of stone. "Please allow us to escort you and your companion back to the temple." Caius asked, looking directly at Lina.

Validar's daughter gulped unwillingly when she looked back at that man, and she saw his dull black eyes. The first time when they met, Lina was a bit disorientated, and she had no time to look closely at Caius, but now she was feeling very uncomfortable with the awareness that he's observing her.

The small girl was not exactly sure how to put it in words, but there was something wrong with Caius. He was even more creepy then Validar; he had no any particular expression on his face, but still he was staring at Lina tenaciously, as if he was trying to kill her by his gaze. And he has these scary big and round dark eyes, without any spark of live in them… That man was just so empty…

That's right, 'empty'… it was the best term to describe Caius in just one word. He was looking, and acting more like a soulless doll, that like a normal human being.

"This is actually a good idea Caius." Validar nodded. "Led the way, and watch over her, especially." The Great Priest ordered, pointing his finger on Lina. "She's absent-minded very often, and as a result, sometimes she's swerving from the road."

"Of course, my Lord." Caius bowed his head again, and then he approached Lina very closely, to fulfill his master's order.

Lina gritted her teeth in discomfort when the creepy man got so, very near to her. The girl didn't like the fact that a professional killer is going to guard her, but she also didn't say any word of protest. After all, Caius had no any intention to kill her… Right…?

Lina gulped again in hope that Caius didn't hear that sound; he shouldn't know that she's afraid of him.

Meanwhile the rest of the men formed a conduct, encircling Validar and Lina tightly, to protect them if it would be necessary, and then they all went back to the Mediuth city.

* * *

They crossed the main gates, and they entered the city without any complications. The guardians of the gates, let them enter at once, when they saw Validar together with his 'guardians', and everything went quick. The real commotion started when they were already inside of the city…

The people on the streets were stopping all their occupations, and staring at the conduct with a mix of curiosity and fear on their eyes. Lina could feel their gazes pointed directly on her, and she cannot help but feel very uncomfortable with that… Lina always liked to be in the center of attention when she was living with her mother, but the girl changed since she found out that she's the vessel, and now she wanted nothing more than to just disappear from all these men's sight.

Do they know who I am? – The little one started to wonder, brushing away her hair from the face. – Or maybe it's something else? – She was thinking, and then she set her eyes on one of her cowlicks. She frowned, and she quickly pulled a hood on her head.

I have a weird hair color… - Lina thought to herself. – Maybe that's why everyone are staring at me so blatantly. They might even think, that I'm from Ylisse. – Lina continued her considerations, and that thought annoyed her. She didn't want to be associated with that barbaric, and ruthless nation.

"Something wrong?" Lina heard Caius's voice, right behind her, and it surprised her so much that she nearly jumped out of her skin. "You seem very fraught, young Lady."

"No, I…" The girl stuttered. "I just… don't like crowds…"

Unfortunately the mass of people around them was getting bigger and bigger. There were even some priests of Grima who were greeting Validar, and welcoming him back. The Great Priest was just silently nodding towards them, but with his gaze rather emotionless.

It wasn't any better when they reached to the temple. The doorman opened the doors before their conduct, and when they entered, the priests of Grima immediately spotted them.

They besets Validar and they started to ask him many questions, it was obvious that they were disturbed by his long absence. Some people were staring curiously at Lina too, but she was doing everything what she possibly could, to avoid the eyes contact with them.

Validar was answering all the questions aimed at him very calmly, and sedately but to be honest he was a little annoyed. He didn't want the Grimleal to reorganize Lina, not yet; not under such chaotic circumstances. They should orchestrate the special ceremony to officially welcome the vessel of Grima in the temple, and then perform all the necessary rituals with her attendance… The priests shouldn't bother his daughter until then, after all Lina is formally not here, yet…

The Great Priest, called Caius by a slight gesture of his hand. The man quickly understood his master's intention, and he approached Validar with Lina still by his side.

"Take this girl to Xerxes." Validar ordered him, pointing at Lina again. "My brother will take care of her for now. I would go with you, but it looks like I have to stay here for a little while longer."

"Yes, master." Caius confirmed, and he wanted to immediately leave, but Lina was still hesitating, she was actually freaked out by her father's words.

"Father, no…" She whispered into his ear very quietly, so nobody else could hear what she's saying. "Don't leave me alone with this man." The little girl begged, pointing her eyes directly on Caius.

"Why not?" Validar was surprised. "He's one of my best men."

"But…" Lina was trying to protest and she made a very sad face. "Just look at him, he's absolutely creepy."

"Wait…" Validar smiled strangely when he realized what Lina's problem is. "Are you afraid of him?"

The little girl didn't say anything in response, she didn't want to admit her fear aloud, but Validar already knew that his assumptions are right, just by looking at his daughter's terrified face.

"Don't worry Lina." Her father said slowly. "Imagine that Caius is just a dog; a big, ugly but well-trained dog, who will protect you from danger."

"I can't…" The little girl was still not convinced. "He's a human, he's a killer and he's armed."

"It doesn't matter." The Great Priest said firmly. "I ordered Caius to take you to Xerxes, so he will do it. He's always fulfilling all my orders, perfectly and without fail."

"But I…"

"Just go already." Validar growled at her. "A few more moments and all these priests will recognize you. They will sense the power of Grima in you, if you will stay with them for too long. You don't want it, do you?"

Lina sent the people around a worried look. She concluded that it's better to walked away from them even despite her concerns. She approached Caius very reluctantly, and she followed after him, with a somber expression.

Validar was right, the priests of Grima might sense her power indeed… It turned out like this with Sir Helmut; at first the old recluse didn't know who she is, but when he started to peer at her, he uncovered her real identity with ease. Lina didn't want to come out in the open like this, it's true that she decided to serve Grima as his vessel and fulfill her destiny, but she was still a little afraid of exposing herself before the Fell Dragon's worshipers.

The little girl left her father, and everyone else behind, but she still had that strange feeling that somebody is staring at her. Lina turned around a bit nervously, and she caught a sight of a familiar face.

The doorman of the temple was looking at her from the darkest corner of the room, with his arms crossed on the chest, and with his eyes shining strangely. But what surprised Lina the most he also had his head bandaged tightly.

He probably has some serious injury on his head. - The girl thought to herself. – I wonder what happened to him… I hope it's nothing too serious…

The doorman bowed deeply before Lina, but she just quickly shook her head in response and she put a finger over her mouths. She was trying to tip off the man, that he should stay silent for now. The doorman understood, and he just sighed sadly, without saying any word. Lina sent him a look full of sympathy and she smiled at him weakly. After that she finally went after Caius, to not lose the sight of him.

The professional assassin was moving quickly, without making any sounds during walking. It was somehow impressive for Lina and it the same time it was disturbing. The little girl had no idea how Caius can move like that, and she wanted to find out, but she was afraid to ask him any question.

Lina was just looking at him surreptitiously but she was turning her eyes away every time when he was looking back at her. They were going in silence for a dozen or so minutes, through the long labyrinth of corridors before Caius finally stopped in front of some door, and he knocked.

"Come in!" Lina heard Xerxes's voice from within the room, and she let go of a breath that she was holding during her way here.

She was simply content that she wouldn't have to be alone with that killer anymore… And now, even if Caius would try to hurt her or something like that, then her uncle will surely protect her.

Caius pushed the door-handle, he entered the room, and Lina followed after him.

The little girl, looked around the big chamber curiously and she cannot help but smile. There was so many books… even more than in her own room. Every wall in Xerxes's room was completely covered by bookshelves, and these bookshelves were utterly filled with books. Lina's uncle was living in a big private library.

I like this chamber… - She thought to herself. – I wonder if Lord Uncle will borrow some of his books to me, if I'll ask him.

Xerxes was sitting over his desk, and he was reading some documents attentively, but when he noticed Lina entering his room, he stood up from his place, and he frowned in confusion. For a few seconds the man was just watching his unexpected guests in silence, as if he was not sure what he should do. He was really surprised by their presence; especially by Lina's presence.

Meanwhile Caius made a strange gesture by his hand, it was a bit similar to a salute, but it was a little too sloppy.

"Master Xerxes…" He addressed the other man dully. "Master Validar ordered me to brought this girl to you, so I did."

"Validar…?" Xerxes repeated, approaching them slowly in the same time. "So he's back…"

"Yes, my lord." Caius confirmed with his emotionless voice. "We escorted him safety back to the temple."

"I see." Xerxes nodded a little indifferently. "You did well." He stated, and then he focused his whole attention on his second guest.

"It's good to see you again, Lina." Xerxes addressed his niece, bowing his head a little.

"You too, Lord Uncle." The little girl returned the bow with grace. "I'm glad that I'm finally back."

When Caius heard that innocent exchange of words between them, his eyes immediately went wide. He added two and two together and an expression of shock appeared on his stony face for just a short second.

He obviously knew about Lady Lina, he knew about the Great Priest's daughter, but he had never seen her up close before. The Angel of Death come back to his senses quickly, and he got rid of his little shock, but he cannot help but still gaze at the girl.

Xerxes took notice of that, and he sent the man a stern look.

"What are you staring at Caius?" The high priest reprimanded him. "Shoo, get out of here, you're dismissed." Xerxes waved his head blankly. "Return to your position, or to whatever you were doing before you came here."

"Understood…" Caius nodded grimly.

The assassin slowly backed away; he turned towards the door and he left the room without any other word.

Lina was feeling much better without the creepy man's company, and her whole body relaxed when she finally parted ways with him. She sighed loudly in relief, and then she set her eyes back at her uncle.

"How could you order that man around like that?" The girl mumbled. "He's so scary…"

"Who? Caius?" Xerxes questioned her, rising his brows in surprise. "He's not scary at all… No, Caius is rather like a loyal dog, that can perform tricks. He will do anything if you would just give him the right command."

"Father said something similar…" Lina whispered in reverie, but she had a feeling that such way of thinking isn't right.

Caius was not an animal, he was obviously a human being, even despite all his creepiness. Why both Xerxes and Validar were comparing an assassin to a dog was beyond Lina's comprehensions.

"Don't bother yourself with him." Xerxes exclaimed suddenly, grinning at Lina for some reason.

"Come on, I will host you." The man said, grabbing Lina by hand, and lading her towards his desk.

He quickly took away all the documents from it, and then he sat Lina down on the chair.

"Do you want something?" The man asked politely. "I have a few apples inside of this." He said pointing at the basket, laying on the desk close to Lina. "And I have a lot of wine." Xerxes stated with a smirk on his face. "The wine might be a bit too strong for you, but if I would water it down, then you could…"

"No, thank you…" Lina simply cut him off. "I don't really like the diluted wine that much… but I will gladly take an apple if I could."

"Go ahead." Xerxes said, giving her the fruit.

Lina bite the apple and she started to chew it fervently, it was tasty, and besides the girl got hungry during their long way back.

In the end, Lina eat the apple together with the core, and then she immediately reach for the next one.

"I see that you have a lot of books here, Lord Uncle…" Lina addressed the man, to break the strange silence in the room. "There are so many, that I feel dizzy just by looking at all these bookshelves."

"Well, of course." Xerxes replied, running a hand through his hair. "I'm an ambitious scientist Lina, I'm searching for the new knowledge every day. I'm especially fascinated in medicine, but I'm interested in the other brunches of science too; no matter if it comes to astronomy, mathematics, magic or alchemy."

"Really?" Lina asked, when she swallowed the last piece of the apple. "Then we have something in common." The girl exclaimed, with a weak smile on her face.

Xerxes looked at her strangely because her statement was a bit out of blue, so she decided to explain herself.

"I mean, I like books too and I love learning new things!" Lina said in excitement. "I know the positions of all the constellations, and I love history, and magic spells, and animals; especially worms and bugs, they are so cool!"

Lina started to jabber about many different things to him, and Xerxes cannot help but smile.

Kids… - He was thinking in amusement. – They can got so excited over anything.

Lina's behavior was reminding him about his own little son; Rainer was getting excited over every small thing too, and he was so lively and loud…

But I shouldn't be surprised… - Xerxes was thinking. – After all, Lina is just a few weeks older than Rainer. They are both children, and children are acting childish sometimes…

"Hey, Lord Uncle?" Lina's voce brought the man back to reality.

"What…?" He asked, dully.

"Could I read some of your books, from time to time?"

"Why, yes." Xerxes answered her, a little surprised by her question. "But I'm not sure if you will understand them. These are not some simple fairy-tales, you know? They are hard to read and complicated."

"I do know." Lina said, now absolutely serious. "That's why I want to read them, to learn these complicated things."

Her uncle just chuckled under his breath. "That's admirable as for someone of your age… I've heard that you're incredibly clever, so if you want to read some of my volumes, then go ahead." Xerxes said proudly, looking at his library collections. "In fact I can't even forbid you to take my books. I can't forbid you anything, since you are the vessel of Grima… You are my boss."

He started to laugh a little over that fact, but Lina was not amused at all, just the opposite… She frowned, and her face turned sad.

"Speaking of which…" Xerxes decided to continue that topic. "Did you already come to terms with who you are? Did something change? You were gone for quite some time and I'm curious to know more about your voyages, and what you've learnt during them."

Lina just sighed very heavily in response and she closed her eyes for a moment, as if she was trying to remember something.

"First of all, I want to apologize to you, Lord Uncle…" She said after a long pause.

"Apologize?" Xerxes repeated quietly, a little confused. "For what?"

"You were trying to warn me, and you even told me that the world is a terrible place, but I ignored your words… I didn't believe you; I was carless and stupid, and I'm sorry for that. You were correct all along."

Xerxes was dumbfounded when Lina's apology finally came down to his mind, but then he just smiled widely, and he started to laugh discreetly again.

"I must be dreaming." The man said, pinching his own arm. "I would never think that you will admit your mistake so openly…" He continued when he made certain that he is not asleep. "Lina as I said before you are my boss, and therefore I'm your inferior. Don't you have any pride?" Xerxes asked her seriously. "Don't detract yourself. You don't have to apologize to your inferiors, or to anyone else…"

"But I want to." Lina said firmly. "I'm not going to pretend that I'm infallible, I was wrong and you were right. The world is dangerous and ruthless." The girl stated with her voice a bit sad.

"…I nearly died, you know?" She spoke up again, when Xerxes said nothing in response. "I was very close to death, twice." Lina mumbled quietly.

"I knew it would be like this…" Xerxes sighed loudly, hearing her statement. "I told Validar that it's a bad idea to take you outside of the city, but was he listening to me…?" The man muttered to himself. "No, of course not! He's never listening to my advices!" Xerxes exclaimed in irritation, and Lina was just staring at him, strangely. She started to suspect that her father and uncle are not getting along too well.

When the other man noticed that Lina is looking at him, with a puzzled face, he quickly refrained himself from manifesting his anger.

"I'm sorry Lina." Xerxes said, clearing his troth in embarrassment. "My personal grudges are not important right now… You better tell me, did something happened to you? Is your body damaged? Do you have any scares?"

"No, I don't." Lina denied. "I'm fine, now."

"But you just told me that you nearly died." Xerxes said, a little confused. "You have to tell me what happened."

"Well…" The girl replied a bit hesitantly. "First, the desert's sun burned my entire body, and I had so high fever that my live was in danger. But father found some very kind healers and I was cured. And then the next day… there was an attack." Lina said slowly. "The Ylisse army attacked the town where we were staying."

"WHAT?!" Xerxes shouted out in shock.

He placed his both hands on Lina's shoulders, and he started to shake them in his panic. "The Ylisseans destroyed the town while you were there!? And you're still alive!?" He exclaimed loudly. "It's a miracle that you survived something like that! How did you escape? And…" He paused for a moment to calm down, and pull himself together.

"They didn't know anything about you, did they? Lina please, tell me they didn't!"

Lina was silent for a long while, her uncle reacted so impulsively that she didn't even know what to say. She was well aware that Xerxes will be fret over the fact that she and her father were both in a great danger, but she wasn't expecting such an outburst from him… After all, they are here now, save and sound. In the end nothing too serious happened to neither of them.

"No…" Lina answered him, as calmly as she could. "They were unaware of anything. You don't have to worry about these barbarians at all Lord Uncle, I've killed all of them."

Xerxes froze for a moment in astonishment, and he blinked a few times when he finally realized what Lina just told him.

"Come again?" He mumbled, now completely disorientated.

"I've killed them." Lina repeated. "They were burning my father alive, so…" The girl stuttered a little. "So I went crazy, and I annihilated them."

"Wait, Lina." Xerxes addressed her again, rising his hand to hold her words. "Wait just a moment, because I'm a bit lost, can you start from the beginning?"

Lina took a deep breath, and then she told Xerxes everything what she could remember about that sudden attack. She told him about the fire everywhere, she told him about the people dying, and how she was saved by the archers from the town. She described to him how Validar found her, and how he protected her from the dark flier's attack by taking the whole blow at himself. And then she told him about how she went crazy, and about the magical storm she caused…

The man was listening to her attentively. Xerxes was nodding from time to time, to somehow encourage Lina to continue, and sometimes he was interrupting her to ask something, but it was evident that he's focused on her every word.

"And then I lost consciousness…" Lina finished her story. "Father told me, that I was out for the whole three days, but everything ended well… That is, the Ylisseans retreated, and the inhabitants of the town were saved."

Lina was feeling better after telling Xerxes about that whole catastrophe. She had a strong desire to speak about it with somebody else then Validar, because her father got very excited since they left Tormus town, and he was practically rushing back home. When Lina was trying to speak with him, about everything what happened during the attack, he was just trivializing it, as if it was nothing and he was endlessly telling her that she shouldn't worry about that anymore. But the little girl was somehow unable to let it go… It was a traumatic experience for her, despite everything.

Xerxes started to walk around the room; he was a bit outraged by everything what he just heard.

Validar is an idiot… - The man was thinking in anger. – To expose the vessel's life to danger like that, he's so irresponsible sometimes… It was a close call, and Lina would be dead. Without her, master Grima would never be able to return to the world, and what would we do in that case…? This Validar, I'll brawl him out for being so reckless.

"Lord Uncle…" Lina addressed him with a worried expression. "Is everything alright?"

"Ah, of course." Xerxes affirmed her, suddenly stopping his little stroll around his own room. "I'm just a little unsettled after everything what you told me, and that's all." He approached the girl, and he looked directly into her eyes. His gaze was a bit stern.

"Lina…" Her uncle said slowly. "You should never experience, any of that. You are too important to our cult, to expose yourself to danger. It's our duty to protect you and keep you save, so please…" Xerxes purposely stressed the last word. "…never do such an escapade again, it's simply too risky for you."

Lina just nodded at that. "I know Lord Uncle I've already learned my lesson and I made up my mind, so don't worry. I'm going to do what everyone are expecting of me… I'm going to become one with Grima."

Xerxes was a little surprised by Lina's sudden declaration, but then he just smiled at her widely.

"Finally." He said, petting her shoulder in a gesture of approbation. "So you come to terms with it, after all. Maybe you are not as stubborn as I thought you are."

"Hey! What that supposed to mean? I'm not stubborn…" Lina mumbled as if she was not sure of her own words.

"Of course not." Xerxes replied her, with his voice full of irony. "You are not stubborn at all!"

He started to chuckle a little again, but Lina's expression was still very serious.

"But you know, Lord Uncle…?" She said to him, with her voice a little hesitant. "There is still a lot of things bothering me… And also there is something about father that I just can't understand…"

"And what might it be?" Xerxes questioned her, curiously.

"That is… I…" Lina stuttered, a little lost in her own thoughts. "I saw father dying…" She muttered, avoiding Xerxes's eyes, as if she was ashamed about something. "He was burning right in front of my eyes, and I was sure that he's dead… But then, when I woke up three days later, he was just fine. He didn't have any wound on his body, as if nothing happened to him."

"Well, of course." The man nodded in response. "Validar's body can regenerate in a blink of an eye, he never told you about that ability?"

"He mentioned something…" Lina replied. "But nothing too specific, I wanted to know more about his self-healing skills, but he was avoiding that subject when I was trying to ask…" The girl continued slowly. "I just don't understand how is it possible… For me, it was as if he came back from dead… I've never heard about the self-regeneration skill, and I would like to find out more, but father refuses to answer my questions."

"That's because, it is very hard topic for him to talk about..." Xerxes said in reverie. "Today, Validar is calling his healing skills 'a blessing' but the truth is, that he received these abilities unexpectedly, and against his own will."

"How so?" Lina asked immediately, but Xerxes appear to not listen to her anymore. An old memory that he would prefer to not remember at all, suddenly afflicted him.

* * *

Xerxes remembered how his father's servants were dragging Validar towards the altar, and how desperately his little brother was trying to break free from their grip… But Validar was just a small kid back then; he had no chance to escape, and yet he was trying.

He was also yelling for help; he was bawling by all his might, and he was begging the priests around, to save him from that terrible fate. But the worshippers of Grima did nothing to stop that madness; after all they were just fulfilling master Faust's orders, and the Great Priest's orders are absolute…

They put Validar down on the altar, and they chained him tightly, so that he wouldn't try to run away.

Then, Faust started to perform the ritual, and the dark energy appeared close to Validar… to consume his entire body in the next moment.

* * *

"Lord Uncle! Hey, Uncle!" Lina's worried voice brought Xerxes back to the present. "What's wrong?" She asked, disturbed by his little drift off.

"Oh… Lina." Xerxes said focusing his eyesight back on the girl. "It's nothing serious. I just had a flashback of something very unpleasant, but don't bother yourself with it; my bad memories are unworthy of your attention..."

He's a weirdo, after all… - Lina thought to herself.

"Are you alright, then?" The little girl asked looking shifty at him. "You suddenly stopped paying attention to anything."

"I beg your pardon…" The man muttered, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "I'm a little tired… Please, allow me to take you back to your room." He said, carefully taking Lina's hand, to help her stand up.

"Was I such a bother to you?" Lina asked, to mock her uncle a little.

"No, no." Xerxes denied quickly. "It was my pleasure to spend time with you, but I'm really tired, I've had everything on my shoulders since you and Validar left. My days were long and hard, and now I need some rest."

"But…" Lina said a bit hesitantly. "You still didn't tell me about father's healing powers." The girl pointed out, whereupon Xerxes just sighed very loudly.

"Listen, dear…" He started calmly. "If Validar didn't tell you the story about how he obtained his power, then I'm not going to do this on his stead." Xerxes stated firmly. "It is a hard subject also for me."

"But…"

"But don't worry." The man interrupted her. "I'm sure that your father will explain everything to you soon, when he will be ready to speak about his past. You just have to wait until then."

"Why…?" Lina asked, but she gave up when she realized that Xerxes is clearly determined to not tell her anything else…

The girl just sighed under her breath, and she allowed Xerxes to led her back to her personal chamber.

* * *

Lina was staring at the mirror for a long while, and then she took a deep breath to somehow calm her nerves. She was about to attend the official ceremony to finally reveal herself before the rest of the Grimleal and take over her position as one of the cult's 'leader'. Her father told her that from this day forward she would have to take care of some special duties due to the fact that she's the vessel of Grima, and also that from now on, her full, official title will be: 'Lady Lina, the Great Hierophant of Grima's Cult.'

When Lina heard that information for the first time she cannot help but just roll her eyes in annoyance. Not only this whole title sounds too exalted and stupid, but it is also way too long to use it normally… But at least it explains one thing; Lina finally understood why the people around are calling her 'Your Greatness'. It sounds a bit silly too, but it is much easier to call her that way, instead of 'Lady Great Hierophant' or something like that…

The little girl noticed some white dust, on her perfectly black ritual clothes, and she quickly brushed it off, with her hand shaking. She was a nervous wreck in general; Lina was so disturbed since the day they returned to the temple, that she could barely sleep and she was unable to sit down on one place for longer than just a few minutes.

Lina was well aware that she's taking a great responsibility on her shoulders. In a few moments she will be officially hailed as the vessel of Grima, as the future 'god' of this world, and it was simply overwhelming. It was easy to say 'I will become one with Grima' when she was still far away from this whole cult… But right now when she was with all these priests, it was terrifying… These people were expecting so much of her…

When Validar officially confirmed that Lina is indeed inside of the temple, and that she's ready to start her training to at last fulfill her destiny, the worshipers of the Fell Dragon went into ecstasy. They were endlessly coming at her room's door in hope that they could see her or even speak to her.

The great mass of people was assembling before Lina's chamber every day, but the girl had not enough courage to face all these priests. She was even afraid that they could accidentally trample her, or tear her apart if she will come out to meet all of them.

The servants of Grima were sometimes ready to wait in front of her room for the whole day, in hope that maybe they could caught a sight of their Great Hierophant.

They were praying to the Fell Dragon during their wait, and exclaiming some encouraging words to make Lina to come out, but their enthusiasm was only resulting, that the little girl was more and more scared. She started to question herself; she was not sure if she will be able to fulfill these people's expectations…

After two days of that strange situation, Validar decided that, that's enough of their foolishness and he sets a few guards in front of Lina's room. It turned out to be a good idea. The priests were a bit afraid of the Angels of Death, and to the girl's great relief they stopped coming, to bother her.

After some long and hard preparations, the official ceremony was ready to conduct, and everyone were waiting only for Lina now.

In fact, she was technically ready to attend the ceremony. Many servants came here tonight purposely to prepare Lina for this occasion, and they were doing their best to help her in all the preparations.

The little girl was already clean enough to enter the altar, and she had her ritual clothes on, but she just couldn't force herself to leave her save room.

Lina dismissed all her servants a while ago; she told them to go ahead, she told them that she will join them in a moment but… she was afraid to go. She was shaking at the very thought about her future as the Great Hierophant. She was not sure if she's worthy enough to carry that title, and an idea of retire flashed through her mind for a brief moment, but the little girl knew that it is too late to resign, and there is no turning back anymore.

Lina started to nervously walk in circles, and she was glancing at the door from time to time, but she didn't even approached it. She was only going round like some undecided idiot, unable to make any move.

"Your Greatness, are you there?" Lina suddenly heard some familiar feminine voice calling for her.

"I… Yes." The girl answered involuntarily.

The door to Lina's room scrunched quietly, and then one of the priestess dressed in the special dark robe entered the chamber. She had her hair combed into a bun this time, and she had a strong make up on her face, but Lina recognized her almost immediately.

"You're… Maura, correct?" Lina asked when she remembered the priestess's name.

The woman smiled weakly in response. "That's me, just a humble attendant at your service, milady." She bowed a little, still standing at the entrance. "Is there something I could help you with?"

"No…" Lina said dully. "I don't need anything else, I'm… ready." She whispered, shaking a little.

"In that case, why are you still here, Your Greatness?" Maura was surprised by Lina's statement. "Please come on, it is five minutes past midnight, and we already have a delay, the time is running out."

Maura approached Lina, rather slowly, and the little girl noticed something worrisome in her way of moving.

"You are hobbling…" Lina stated, with her voice full of honest concern. "What happened?"

The woman froze, and she gasped when she heard that question. It was a topic that she didn't really want to talk about, with the vessel of Grima. After all, what Maura should say in response for such question? That Lina's own father ordered his Angels of Death to torture her? That they were maltreating her for five days, and they pushed her down from the stairs on purpose, when they were leading her towards the torture room? No… Maura was just couldn't tell Lady Lina that brutal truth…

"I… fell over from the stairs and I twisted my ankle." The priestess finally replied. "It's nothing, Your Greatness."

"I see…" Lina nodded with a thoughtful expression. "I hope that you will get better soon."

"Thank you, milady." The woman bowed her head in a gesture of gratitude. "I am honored by your concern, but you really don't have to worry about me, I'll be alright."

Maura just said that, but she was not exactly sure if it will turn out to be true. A few weeks has passed since she was released from that torture room, and her foot was still aching terribly. She was asking Verna for help, but her sister was helpless on that matter. She said that there is no any visible wound that she could take care of, so she had no idea what to do about Maura's pain…

The priestess even went to the real healer to ask for some advice, but to her surprise, he also turned out to be unhelpful. He proclaimed that one of Maura's bones is in fact distorted, and that's why she feels such pain during walking, and in that case a normal staff won't be enough to heal her.

The physician said that to cure Maura properly, he have to perform quite complicated surgery first, to get into her damaged bone and heal it with a staff after that… Maura freaked out when the healer proposed that option, and she run away from his infirmary as quickly as she possibly could on her damaged foot. She was afraid of that 'surgery' thing even more than she was afraid of master Validar. It was well known that such practices were very often ending with a dangerous infection at best, and with the patient's death at worst. Healers were alright for as long as they were curing people with their magic, but when they had to perform a surgery, they were not so good anymore… Maura prefers to hobble for the rest of her live, rather than to die because of an infection or something like that.

The woman started to rub her temples in irritation; she didn't want to think about her health problems anymore, after all, today is the big day for all the worshippers of Grima… Today Lady Lina will finally and officially accept her fate, and she will start her training. The priestess decided that she won't be bothering herself with her personal dilemmas anymore, instead she just passed her hand towards Lina in waiting.

"Let's go Your Greatness…" Maura addressed the girl with an encouraging smile on her face. "All the priests are waiting for you."

"Yeah…" Lina nodded, shaking a little.

She didn't know anymore, if she's shaking more because of fear or excitement, but it was probably a mixture of the both feelings at once.

Lina took Maura's hand, and they went together towards the altar.

The girl submerged herself in all her worries again, and before she even realized it, they were in front of the altar's gates. The servants were waiting for Lina there, and when they saw her coming together with Maura they all bowed their heads a little.

"There you are Your Greatness." One of the servants said, smiling weakly towards the girl. "We started to worry about you. Is everything okay?"

Lina just nodded silently at that. She was feeling a bit silly, because she didn't know what that servant's name is. When Lina arrived at the temple a few weeks ago, she had her three well-known servants with her, but Validar assigned a new group of people to watch over her, and Lina wasn't familiar with any of them yet.

The girl had no idea why her father decided to give her new people to order around, since her old servants were good enough, and she had nothing against them, but Validar insisted on that, so she finally agreed.

"Open the doors before Lady Lina!" Maura ordered the altar's guardians and they fulfilled her command without any hesitation.

Lina noticed that the guardians are looking a bit different then when she had seen them for the first time… For some reason they both had scares on their faces.

There was a bald man who had a terribly-looking scare running through his (very big) nose. The second guardian was also damaged; he had a burn mark on his chin and on his lips.

What is going on with these guys? – Lina started to wonder. – Why all the people that I can recognize are wounded in some way?

That question was bothering Lina a lot, but she had no more time to think about it. The gates to the altar were now open, so all her thoughts quickly center back on the ceremony she was about to attend.

"Go first milady…" Maura addressed the girl, to encourage her. "I'll be right behind you."

Lina took the first step very slowly and tentatively but the next one was a bit easier for her to make. She had a resolve; she knew what she had to do, and she was determined to fulfill her first duty as the vessel of Grima.

The little girl passed through the gates with her head high and she went via the long, dark corridor pretty quick. Yet, Lina stopped suddenly when she saw the massive monument of Grima in the distance; of course it was not as big as the real Fell Dragon, but there were strong resembles to that black creature all the same. In fact that giant figure was shining, as if someone polished it before the ceremony, and Lina was feeling even more overwhelmed when she set her eyes on it.

"Why did you stop, Lady Lina?" Maura whispered into the girl's ear. She was really right behind her back, and that awareness was somehow comforting for Lina.

"Just… give me one last moment…" The vessel of Grima, answered, taking yet another deep breath to calm herself.

Lina was doing her best to somehow still her worried mind, and after some time of breathing in and exhale, the little girl decided that that's enough, and there is no point on dragging away the ceremony any longer.

"Alright." Lina said firmly, to encourage herself. "Now I'm ready."

"Are you sure milady?" Maura questioned her with a concerned face.

"Yes, Maura." Lina confirmed. "I don't want to repeat myself."

The priestess of Grima was staring shifty at her Lady. In her opinion the girl was still a bit too nervous, but she decided to not formulate her worries aloud this time. She shouldn't talk too much… after all, it was always ending badly for her.

"In that case, I'll announce you, Your Greatness." Maura proposed, and without waiting for any answer from Lina, she entered the altar, and then she intimated loudly.

"Lady Lina von Mediuth, the Great Hierophant of the Grimleal, has arrived!"

The little girl gulped loudly, when she heard Maura's announcement, but she entered the altar anyway.

All the priests around immediately fell to their knees when they saw the vessel coming. Lina was feeling really strange seeing their behavior, but she didn't slow down her march towards the main altar. Just the opposite, she was getting more, and more confident, and her firm footsteps were echoing in the whole chamber. The girl was strutting around to her destination; to the throne where she should sit upon.

Validar, Xerxes and even Ruth were already expecting Lina; they were all standing near the stony table, and waiting for her to approach them. When the girl was already very close to her family members, she suddenly stopped and then she exclaimed loudly.

"I'm back!"

It was all part of that official ceremony, Validar clearly explained to his daughter what she should do during that welcoming ritual, and now she was just following his instructions.

"Welcome back, epitome of the Fell Dragon!" Xerxes shouted happily in response, and then he also fell to his knees.

"Welcome back, vessel of Grima!" Ruth said, with her tone sounding strangely irritated, and then she followed her husband's example.

"Welcome back, Great Hierophant!" Validar exclaimed with his voice clearly proud, but as opposed to his brother and sister in law he did not kneel before Lina. Instead he passed his hand towards her, and when the girl took it, he led her to the throne where she sat down.

"Welcome back, epitome of the Fell Dragon!"

"Welcome back, vessel of Grima!"

"Welcome back, Great Hierophant!"

The rest of the people assembled in the great altar repeated all the greetings like an echo.

There was a short while of silence after that, then Validar stood in front of Lina, and he kneeled before her just like everyone else did.

"My master…" Her father started to speak. "Welcome back in your temple. It is a great pleasure to me, to welcome you in your true home. During the days of your infancy you were unfortunately separated from your worshipers, but now it is finally time to reunite with your followers. I hope that now, when you grow up enough to understand and accept your destiny, you will stay with us forever."

"I will… Great Priest…" Lina answered dully, and the Grimleal started to cheer loudly, hearing her assurance.

"In that case…" Validar continued, finally standing up from his knees. "…take everything what rightfully belongs to you; your godhood, the tittle of the Great Hierophant and us, your servants. Allow us to serve you for the rest of our existence."

"Yes Your Greatness, let us serve you for the rest of our lives!" The rest of the priests shouted, bowing their heads even more.

"I am taking everything, including you. Serve me the best way you could!" Lina answered them, with her voice raised.

The girl was following the prearranged earlier scenario. It was all like an act in theater, where Lina had to say her speech in front of the audience. Her role was to play the vessel of Grima, and the altar was her stage.

Validar turned around, and he stood on the right side of Lina's throne, while Xerxes and Ruth stood on the left side. When they did that, there was yet another moment of silence, but this one was very long and somehow tense. Lina knew that her father is preparing to give a speech to the Fell Dragon's worshippers, and he's probably collecting his thoughts right now.

Validar suddenly placed his hand on Lina's shoulder, and then he looked directly at the 'audience' he had on the altar.

"Do you see this girl?" He addressed the priests who were now listening to him attentively. "This is the person we were waiting for, for the last hundred years! This is the vessel of Grima, Lady Lina herself!"

Validar made a short pause on his speech, and then he continued.

"We always knew that the person chosen by the Fell Dragon will be great, and powerful, but Lady Lina is more than just that, she's a pure perfection!" He shouted out enthusiastically, turning his head at Lina now. "I've already seen what she's capable of and it suppressed all my expectations; her magic powers are greater than I could ever imagine, her mind is genial, and her will is stronger than anything I've ever encountered!"

The little girl tensed up when she heard her father's words, and when she met the Grimleal's delighted and excited gazes. Lina would never call herself a 'pure perfection'… She knew that in reality she has a lot of flews… For example, Lina was getting irritated very easily, she was cynical sometimes, and she was crying too often. But Validar's intention was not to lessen his daughter on the Grimleal's eyes but just the opposite, to elevate her above everyone else… and he was doing it great.

The priests started to cheer, and chant Lina's name loudly when the Great Priest stopped talking for a moment.

"We are just a step away from achieving our goal!" Lina's father continued. "The new era will soon begin! the war will end, the Haildom of Ylisse will be destroyed, and Naga will be forgotten forever! The humanity will pay for all their sins, and the new world will be created by Grima and his vessel Lady Lina!"

The Grimleal whopped in ravishment when the Great Priest ended his speech, but soon complete silence fell in the great altar. Everyone were staring at Lina in anticipation; they were waiting for her to say something too.

"It's your turn." Validar whispered into his daughter's ear. "Go and talk to your worshipers."

"Yeah… I will…" Lina answered him, completely pale on the face.

She was very, very nervous in that moment. Lina was never giving any speech to anyone, so now she was shaking out of fear, like a leaf blown by the wind. Her father foreworn Lina that she would have to orate during the ceremony, so she prepared something… just a few words… a few sentences to portray her most important objectives to the Grimleal, and also to promise them something…

The little girl stood up from her throne, and she closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again her iris had dark-red color. Some of the dark priests noticed that, and the gasp of excitement spread around the crowd.

"It's just as my father said…" Lina started hesitantly. "I'm going to punish the sinners for all their crimes… especially Ylisseans!" The girl shouted out a bit angry, and she heard the mutters of approbation from the people around her.

"I've seen the war, I've seen how the people of Plegia are suffering because of Ylisseans. I've heard about how the priests of Grima are getting killed because of their faith, and I've seen the towns and the temples burned, and ruined to the ground!" Lina was talking quicker, with her voice more and more outraged and full of hatred, as if it was somebody else speaking through her mouths. "But that's enough! The war between Plegia and Ylisse is lasting for too long, so I will end it! I will ruin the Haildom to the ground, and I will get rid of its Exalt!"

The priests whooped again hearing her words, while Lina took a deep breath to continue.

"And…" She said a bit calmer. "I promise to you that when I'll become one with Grima I will do everything in my power to change this world. I swear before you all, that I will change the world into a better place, no matter what it takes!"

By these words Lina finished her speech, and she sat down on her throne again. The Grimleal in turn, started to cheer, and chant her name in delight.

"Long live to the Great Hierophant!" Somebody from the crowd exclaimed.

"Lady Lina is great!" Someone else shouted out with enthusiasm.

"All hail vessel of Grima!" Another voice cried loudly.

Lina sighed deeply hearing this all. She was still not feeling worthy of all these titles, and she still had some doubts, but she was determined to try, and fulfill all these things she announced… It doesn't matter that she had no idea how to achieve all these goals yet… but someday she will find a way.

The girl suddenly felt somebody petting her hand in a gesture of approval, and when she looked up, she saw Validar staring at her with the sparks of proudness in his eyes. Xerxes was grinning at her widely, and Ruth was trying to avoid Lina's eyes for some reason, but it was obvious that she's impressed.

"Your speech was better than I expected." Validar admitted, smirking a little. "Good work, daughter."

"Thank you, father." Lina nodded towards him.

"All hail vessel of the Fell Dragon!" The little girl heard the cheer again, and she reverie for a moment.

That's right… - She was thinking.- I am the vessel of the Fell Dragon, and I will fulfill my destiny. This is the way, I chose for myself…

* * *

**The end of chapter 21**

**Thanks for reading!**


	22. A Letter to Mother

The next day Lina woke up in a very late hour, but it was an understandable thing. The yesterday's ceremony has begun in the midnight and it lasted for two long hours, so the little girl was very exhausted when it finally ended.

After Lina's speech, the priests of Grima started to pray to the Fell Dragon and they were singing some melancholy songs in some old, archaic language, so the girl was unable to understand even one word out of them.

In fact Lina nearly fell asleep a few times during that ceremony; she was yawning discretely and her eyelids were closing by itself, even though Lina was trying to overcome her weariness. The little one would probably start to snore in no time, if not for the fact that her aunt Ruth was poking her every time when Lina was closing her eyes for too long. And now the girl was not sure if she should be grateful to her Lady Aunt for keeping her awake, or if she should be rather angry at Ruth… Because on one hand Lina was thankful to her aunt for watching her so closely. After all, it would be a great shame if Lina would take a nap during such an important ceremony, but on the other hand… Ruth was poking her very forcefully, violently even… and it was painful for Lina. It's possible that she would have a big bruise on her arm after yesterday's events.

Lina yawned quietly, and she rubbed her eyes a little, to get rid of the last traces of her tiredness, and then the servants around her started to dress her up.

Four… - Lina thought to herself while looking at the attendants around. – I have four servants now, and all of them are women. I wonder what happened to my old retainers… I hope they are well.

"I can do it by myself…" The girl mumbled when one of the women started to button her dress.

"I do not doubt it Your Greatness." The servant answered her. "But you don't have to do it on your own, we are here to help you out in your preparations for the day, it is our purpose."

"It is overkill…" Lina whispered, but so quietly that nobody else heard her comment.

When the servants finished with clothing Lina, the girl directed her steps towards the mirror, to take a look and she noticed that her dress is more regular that she expected it would be. This dress was much more light than her ritual clothes, and it was more comfortable to ware it. It had a dark shade (obviously) but it didn't have any needless decorations on it, and the material was very gauzy and nice.

Well, her attire indicates that she doesn't have to go to the altar right now, otherwise Lina would have her ritual clothes on herself, rather than this simple dress… But in that case, what she supposed to do today?

Lina had a hope that somebody would instruct her; that someone would show her what to do… After all, she didn't know yet, how her 'training' should look like, or what kind of duties she should fulfill. To be honest the little girl was a bit worried about all that.

Just when Lina started to think about all her concerns, a knock to the door pealed in the room.

"Come in!" She shouted immediately, and after her invitation, none other woman than Maura entered the room.

"Good morning, Your Greatness." The woman greeted her, while slowly entering the chamber, and Lina just chuckled hearing her words.

"I'm pretty sure you meant 'good afternoon' ,priestess." The little girl pointed out. "The morning has already passed today."

"Well…" The woman replied, a bit confused by Lina's remark. "That may be right, but I just…" Maura paused for a moment, and then she made a clunky bow with some effort. "Good day to you, Lady Lina." She greeted the child again. "I hope you were sleeping well."

"Yes, I did." Lina admitted. "And good day to you too, Maura. What brings you here? Do you want to take me to the altar right now? Because if you do, than you have to give me a moment to change my clothes."

The woman just shook her head to deny Lina's assumptions.

"That's not it, Your Greatness. I came here to tell you that master Validar is inviting you for a breakfast. He's awaiting you, together with Lord Xerxes and Lady Ruth in the dining room."

"Oh… I see." Lina answered dully, without even thinking about the meaning of Maura's words.

"Wait… a breakfast?" Lina asked her a moment later, blinking in surprise. "But it's almost one o'clock, is my father really eating a breakfast at this hour?"

"Yes, Lady Lina." Maura confirmed without any hesitation. "Master Validar is most often fulfilling his duties to Grima at night, so he's waking up rather late, and therefore he's eating his first meal of the day on the afternoon… Don't worry, you will get used to it, in time." The woman added seeing that her young Lady is still confused.

"Yeah…" Lina finally nodded, still a little abashed. "I suspect that my own circadian rhythm will change soon, since the important ceremonies are occurring at night…" She mumbled.

"Shall we go then?" Maura asked, turning back towards the door. "I'm sure that your family would be pleased by your company, milady."

"Yes, I will go…" Lina confirmed dully. "It would be nice, to eat the meal together with them."

At least I hope so... – The little girl added in her mind, since she still didn't know her uncle and aunt too well. She already spent some time with Xerxes a few days ago, and he appeared to be okay, but Lina still didn't know anything about Ruth… The little one didn't have any occasion yet to know her Lady Aunt better, so her personality was a mystery for Lina… And besides, Validar was not the most polite person it the world, so who knows how this, so-called 'breakfast together' may turn out.

Lina dismissed all her servants, and then she followed after Maura to get to the dining room.

The priestess of Grima was moving very slowly on her damaged foot, and Lina was slowing down her march on purpose, to not force the woman to an unnecessary physical effort. Apparently it was very hard for Maura to walk, since she was even groaning quietly from time to time.

"How is your leg?" Lina asked, glancing at her companion with concern.

"The same as yesterday Your Greatness, nothing changed during these few hours." The woman answered, with a dull voice.

"In that case, maybe you want me to support you? You can lean against me, or something…" Lina proposed, but the priestess started to panic for some strange reason, when she heard that.

"Never!" Maura exclaimed, clearly disturbed by Lina's suggestion. "You mustn't bother yourself with my little indisposition Your Greatness, it doesn't matter at all! Besides, I don't want to tire your body with my weight, so please leave me alone." Maura said nervously.

"I just wanted to help…" Lina mumbled, with a hurt tone. "It's really not a big deal for me. I can assure you, that I won't fall into pieces if you will lean yourself on me for a while. It's not like I'm made of glass…"

"Still… it is not proper, Your Greatness." Maura replied her, and Lina just rolled her eyes on that.

"What is so improper? There is nothing wrong with offering a help, and I can't look idly at your suffering. It is obvious that you shouldn't overwork your leg like that, you should be careful." The girl said firmly.

The woman just shook her head in response. "You don't have to worry about me Lady Lina, I'm not weak."

"I never said anything about you, being weak." Lina answered, a little irritated by Maura's stubbornness.

She just couldn't understand why the priestess is acting like that. It was obvious that Maura is in pain, and she is just trying to put a brave face during suffering… And yet, even despite the fact that it was hard for her to walk normally, she refused to accept the offer of aid from Lina, as if it was a bad thing to do so.

The girl was a little annoyed by Maura's attitude, but she concluded that it's better to not criticize it, so she wasn't insisting to help Maura anymore.

Maybe the priestess is right…? Maybe it would be improper…? If the other Grimleal would see Maura leaning herself against their Great Hierophant, than they would probably stare strangely at them… It would be indeed a weird sight.

They went through the temple in silence, and after a few minutes of a slow march, they finally reached their destination. Maura opened the door which led to the dining room, and then Lina entered quite a big chamber with a long rectangular table in the center of it.

Validar was sitting at the end of the table, while Xerxes took a seat by his left side, and when it comes to Ruth, she staked out a place right beside her husband.

"There you are my daughter." Validar greeted Lina immediately, when she approached the table. "I'm glad to see you, come on, sit here beside me." He said, pointing at the free seat by his right side. "Come, eat yourself fill with us."

"Yes father, thank you." Lina replied quietly, taking the chair to fulfill her parent's order. "And good day to all of you." She said politely.

"Hello, Lina." Xerxes was quick to return the greeting. "How are you feeling today? I hope that you are well-rested."

"Yeah, I'm fine…" The little girl nodded, reaching for the spoon, to eat the soup that was waiting inside of her bowl. "Though, I think I overslept today and I'm sorry for that."

"Who told you that you overslept?" Validar asked, looking shifty at her. "We woke up not so long ago ourselves, and there is nothing wrong with it. We simply had an active night yesterday, and we all had to sleep it off."

"I think you're right, father." Lina admitted. "But still, I slept away the whole morning and it is strange for me…" She paused for a moment, and her face got a bit sad. "You know? When I was living with mother, she was always awaking me at eight, maybe that's why I feel bad about waking up so late?"

When Lina said that, a tense silence fell in the dining room. Validar suddenly froze, abruptly stopping his spoon during eating. Xerxes leered at Lina sternly, as if she did something wrong, and Ruth sent her a look full of anger. Yet the little girl had no idea why they are all staring at her so ominously.

"What…?" Lina finally asked in confusion. "Do I have something on my face?"

Validar just sighed quietly at her question, and then he finally spoke up.

"Lina, you are no longer living with your mother, so you should forget about your old habits…" - And about Celia too… - The man added in his mind.

"The most important ceremonies of the year are always performed in the middle of the night, so you have to get used to it as soon as possible." Xerxes addressed her calmly.

"Yeah… it would probably be for the best." Lina muttered, without any enthusiasm.

She didn't exactly like the perspective of staying up in the night, but she probably wouldn't have any other choice. Lina have to adapt to the customs ruling in here, if she wants to fulfill her duties to Grima well…

The short conversation ended like that, and Lina decided to focus her attention on the meal in front of her. The girl dipped the spoon inside of the bowl, and she stirred the soup slowly. The liquid had a strange red color, and Lina noticed some green-stuff (probably some herbs to enhance the taste) inside of it. Her meal was smelling good, but nevertheless something was holding Lina back from eating her 'breakfast'.

That color and consistence… This soup is more similar to a blood than, to a normal food… - Lina thought, grimly. – But it is not blood, right? What kind of people would drink the blood for a breakfast? And why do we even have a soup for our first meal of the day…? I would prefer a sandwich or something like that… - She was thinking in reverie.

"By the way…" Lina started speaking, while still mixing the liquid in her bowl. "What kind of soup is this?"

Xerxes raised his head a little, to make the eye contact with Lina and give her the answer.

"This…?" He spoke up with a strange grin on his face. "This is warm blood of course, what else could it be?"

Lina took the full spoon into her mouths when her uncle was still speaking, but when she heard his reply, she started to choke violently, and then she coughed a few times. The red trickle of the 'blood' washed over Lina's chin. The little girl set her eyes on her uncle with her face completely pale, but Xerxes was simply laughing at her.

"Don't worry, I was just kidding." The man stated, with the sparks of amusement in his eyes. "This is a beetroot soup, in other words, a borsch." He said calmly. "I can't believe that you took my words seriously. The look of your face... it was just priceless." Xerxes chuckled under his breath, he was clearly content of his joke.

"It wasn't funny at all." Lina growled at him, with her teeth gritted in anger.

"I agree." Validar said firmly, while staring at his brother, with his gaze full of rage. "What do you think you're doing, Xerxes? I won't let you, to make fun of the vessel of Grima like that. You better shut up, or I'll make you pay for your antics, myself."

The other man got serious immediately, after Validar's warning and he sent him a look full of disappointment.

"And how do you want to do it? Why do you have to be so serious all the time, brother? It was just a silly joke. And look, nothing bad happened to Lina, it's not like I'm hurting her." He turned his head towards the girl. "I'm sorry dear, I hope that you're not angry at me for my little jest."

"I…" Lina replied him with a dull voice. "I have a mixed feelings about your sense of humor, Lord Uncle."

Ruth just sighed loudly, and she shook her head in a gesture embarrassment.

"There is one very important thing that you must learn about my husband, Lina…" She said, while wiping her mouths with a napkin. "…he's a clown. An intelligent clown, but still a clown, so you should never take his words seriously."

"Oh Ruth, you're hurting my feelings!" Xerxes exclaimed loudly, gripping his chest, as if he had a wound there. "My heart! My heart is bleeding because of your words! Quickly, I need a healer, or I'll die!" He announced, making a false grimace of pain.

Ruth and Validar rolled their eyes, clearly irritated by Xerxes bizarre behavior, but Lina cannot help but giggle, seeing it. His act was so grotesque and so overdone, that it was hard for Lina to hold her laughs. It's true that her uncle had a very strange sense of humor, but at last he has some sense of humor. The same thing cannot be said about Lina's father and aunt… In fact Ruth appeared to be eminently annoyed by her husband's antics. She even growled at Xerxes quietly, when he grinned at her.

"How many times do I have to tell you, to not make a fool of yourself?" Ruth asked him, with an irked tone. "And you Lina, stop chuckling like a moron. You're only encouraging him." The woman hissed.

Lina was a bit abashed by her aunt's words, so she quickly restrained herself from laughing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, Lady Aunt." Lina whispered, putting her head down in embarrassment and with her cheeks a little red.

"Never mind." Ruth muttered dully, rolling her eyes yet again. "Here, wipe your chin. You're looking like an, uncouth barbarian, with this borsch stain on your face." The woman said, while passing another napkin to Lina.

The little one accepted the gift, and she quickly got rid of the red stain, but she was still feeling silly, after Ruth's remark.

"Did you really just compared Lina to a barbarian…?" Xerxes asked in surprise. "I think you're exaggerating it a little, honey."

"No, I'm not." Ruth protested. "Someday we will have to introduce her to the king of Plegia and to the other nobles. What would they think, if they would see that the vessel of Grima doesn't even know how to behave during eating?"

Lina just frowned deeply in annoyance, when she heard what her aunt said.

"I know how to behave!" She exclaimed, turning her eyes directly at Ruth. "My mother taught me manners. She taught me everything I know!"

The other woman just sent a sneer smile towards Lina, when the girl started to protest.

"Oh, that explains everything… No wonder that you don't know how to act properly, if that annoying idiot was your teacher."

The girl's eyes widened in anger, when she understood the meaning of Ruth's statement. It took her a few seconds to understand that her aunt, openly offended her mother just now, and Lina had no intention to tolerate it.

"Do you have something against my mother, Lady Aunt?!" The little one asked with her voice clearly irritated.

"Yes, I have." Ruth admitted, without even a second thought. "Your mother is insolent, annoying and in the same time, pathetic like nobody else I know. She has no idea how to behave herself, so how could she teach you how to act? It is obvious that she raised you poorly."

Lina got so outraged when the woman finished her argument, that she hit her fist against the table.

"You're wrong!" Celia's daughter shouted out, she was determined to defend her beloved mother now. "My mum is a wonderful person! She raised me the best way she could! Besides, she's always nice to everyone, she's not insolent at all!"

"I know Celia well, child." Ruth replied grimly. "We were never getting along well… You may even say that it was hatred at the first sight, but it was mostly your mother's fault. She was picking on me, all the time." The woman mumbled, crossing her arms on the chest.

"But Celia also had her own reasons to not like you..." Xerxes pointed out the matter of fact. "You were mean to her, since the first day she arrived here."

"That's because she was an intruder!" Ruth exclaimed, annoyed by her husband's comment. "Moreover, Celia still is an intruder here! She has no place among us!"

"How dare you…?" Lina growled, disturbed by her aunt's outburst and her manifestation of jaundice, towards her dear mother. But Ruth was apparently unaware of Lina's feelings and she continued.

"No matter how much time will pass, nothing will change the fact that Celia is just an outsider. She's nothing more than just a damn, treacherous Yli…!"

"Enough!" Validar interrupted her abruptly, and the woman gasped in fear, seeing his angry face. She realized just now, that she shouldn't insult Celia when the Great Priest is around. It's not like she would be punished for her words or anything… Those of the sacred bloodline and the other members of their family were inviolable… but still, Validar was able to be very nasty and conflictual when he was angry at someone.

"Ruth…" Validar addressed his sister in law, ominously. "How many children do you have?"

The woman bit her lip in frustration, when she heard that question. She already knew where the Great Priest is going with it.

"Three…" She replied dully, with her head down.

"And which one of them was chosen, to be master Grima's vessel?"

"None…" Ruth nearly whispered in shame.

"That's right." The man nodded with a thoughtful expression. "You were unable to bear an ideal vessel, no matter how great your intentions were, and how hard you were trying…" Validar made a short pause, and he reverie for a moment. "…Celia in turn, gave birth to the chosen one, even though she's so-called 'intruder here…' Interesting, don't you think?"

"I…" Ruth stuttered. "I have no idea how she did that…"

"Neither do I." Validar admitted. "But it doesn't matter, how she did that. The fact is, that Celia is the one who delivered the vessel to the world, and she deserves a lot of respect for it." The man simply stated. "So you better stop malign her, and shut up." He growled at Ruth, with his face clearly disgruntled.

Xerxes's wife just mumbled something under her breath, but she dutifully fell silent. After all, Validar was right… Lina was not her daughter. Celia was the one who bore the Fell Dragon's vessel, and nothing can change this fact…

But it was frustrating for Ruth. She agreed to marry Xerxes only because the Great Priest wanted that and he was sure that they would be able to produce the perfect vessel together…

Ruth never had a wish for a husband or (what is even worse) for children… But her dear mentor, Lord Faust was convincing her that it is the best chance for them to create the ideal being for Grima, and in the end she agreed for the arranged marriage. Ruth was ready to do anything for Faust ever since he took her as his apprentice. The previous Great Priest was her role model; she was admiring him a lot. Besides the perspective of becoming the mother of the vessel of Grima was very tempting… And when it comes to Xerxes, he was not bad as a husband, to be completely honest. He was spending most of his time on his researches, and he was acting like a fool sometimes, but he cared about Ruth the best way he could. Xerxes was respecting her, and he was fulfilling her every whim. He even gave to Ruth, her own, private residence, when she announced that she doesn't want to live in the temple anymore, and in addition he was saving her from troubles when she had any…

In general the woman's life was not so bad, there was just one very difficult problem that she always had - children. Ruth never liked kids; she always considered them as annoying, noisy, weak, and useless. But as a wife of the Great Priest's son, she had a duty… Everyone were expecting of her that she will give birth to the vessel, but in the end she failed. Even thought she was pregnant three times, none of her children were good enough for Grima…

Ruth was feeling really bad with the awareness that she was unable to fulfill her 'duty' as Xerxes's wife, and even despite the fact that she was always blaming her kids for being too weak, and unworthy of the Fell Dragon, deep in her heart Ruth was wondering if it was her fault… Maybe in reality she was the one too weak, to bear the vessel of Grima? Maybe something was not right with her?

That question was harrying her ever since the day Lina was born, and the fact that Celia become the vessel's mother, resulted that Ruth hated the outsider-woman even more than before.

If Celia just didn't appear out of nowhere… - Ruth was thinking in annoyance. – …If she just didn't come here together with Validar, then I would succeed, I would become the vessel's mother… She stole away my position, my role and my perfect child. Someday she will pay for everything, I'll make her pay… - The woman thought to herself in rage. Yet she didn't dare to say anything aloud after Validar's reprimand, and complete silence fell in the room again.

Lina was staring coldly at her aunt for a long while, and in the same time, she was doing her best to restrain her anger. Ruth really got on her nerves by insulting her mum, and Lina started to wonder why everyone were saying such a bad things about Celia. First, Maura was speaking badly of her, and now it's Ruth… From the conversation that her father and aunt had just a minute ago, Lina understood that her mum is an 'outsider' and that Ruth hates her a lot for being one. But what does it even mean to be an outsider? Did mother come here from some other town? Or maybe even from another country?

Well, Celia was looking rather unusual with her long sandy hair, and golden eyes…Lina was always considering her mother as the most beautiful woman in the world, and she was happy that took after her. But the little girl realized just now, that her mum's otherness, is a little disturbing…

After all, Lina had already seen a lot of people with fair hair and light eyes, but they were enemies of Plegia… a lot of the Ylisse soldiers who invaded Tormus town were blond haired… just like her mum.

Is that possible that mother is from the Haildom too…? If so, then it would explain all that hatred which the other priests are funneling on her… If Celia is from Ylisse, then she's probably an enemy in their eyes…

But wait… - Lina suddenly realized something else. – If my suspicion is right… If my mother is from Ylisse, is that means, that I'm half-blood Plegian, and half Ylissean? – Lina asked herself, and that question resulted in her blood running cold. That thought horrified her, and in the same time it disgusted her.

Lina didn't want to have anything to do with Ylisse realm, she concluded that the inhabitants of that country are monsters, and she had a strong desire to wipe them all out… but if her own mother is a Ylissean too… then…

No. – Lina quickly denied her own assumptions. – What am I thinking about? It's nothing but my silly guesses. My mum, is not from the Haildom, the fact that she has fair hair and light eyes, surely means nothing… Besides, father told me that mother was fighting on Plegia's side when they first met, so she obviously is a citizen of this country. For what other reason would she join the army, if not to protect her homeland?

Lina quickly pushed off all these speculations from her mind, and she decided to never mention it again, even in her memories. In point of fact, Lina could just ask Validar about it straight out. He was here, he was sitting right next to her, so she could just talk about Celia's origins with him… But something was stopping Lina from doing that. She was too afraid of the possibility that her weird suspicions are right, to ask him about that.

"Father… speaking of my mother…" The little girl addressed the man, quietly.

"What now?" Validar, asked frowning at her. "What Celia has to do with anything?"

Lina felt the stern looks of her aunt and uncle, on her skin, but it didn't stop her from continuing.

"I was just wondering, if I could meet with her any time soon…?"

"What…?" Xerxes was clearly surprised by Lina's words.

"You must be joking!" Ruth shouted at the girl in rage, but Validar silent them both, by a slight gesture of his hand.

The Great Priest's own eye twitched in irritation when he heard his daughter's question, but he was doing his best to stay calm.

"And for what reason do you want to see your mother, Lina?"

In response, the girl just looked strangely at her father. "Isn't that obvious? To speak with her, of course. I would like to tell her so many things, now. I would like to ask her so many questions, and tell her about my new life…" Lina reverie for a moment, but she quickly shake it off. "Besides, mum has no idea what is happening with me right now, and I'm sure that she's worried to death… I was just thinking, that our meeting would calm her down."

"Stop thinking about Celia, already!" Ruth yelled at Lina suddenly. "Why do you still care about that witch?!"

"Stay silent!" The little girl shouted at her loudly, in absolute anger. "My father told you to shut up, so fulfill his order!"

"You insolent brat…!" The woman growled, with a mixture of rage and frustration in her tone.

This time Ruth was right. Lina was insolent beyond believe and she knew it, but the girl simply couldn't help it. Her own aunt was insulting her mother every time when she was opening her mouths, and it was just unacceptable for Lina. If Ruth is not going to respect her mum, then Lina is not going to respect Ruth in return. Today, Celia's daughter learned something important; she learnt that her Lady Aunt is an acrimonious hag, and it is impossible to like her…

Validar started to stroke his beard in reverie. He's obviously not going to let that meeting happen. Ruth indeed used some harsh words, but she was correct in one aspect; Lina should stop thinking about Celia already. The girl should forget about her mother as soon as possible, and focus only on fulfilling her destiny.

"Lina, you shouldn't leave the temple for now…" Her father finally said.

"But… why?" The girl asked, very disappointed by the man's reply.

"You are about to start your education, you can't distract yourself with anything, right now. Your training is the highest priority, I thought that you understood it already."

"I know that it's important…" Lina admitted, hesitantly. "But my mum is very important to me, too."

Validar just frowned, hearing that. "Your 'mum' could call on you, any time she wants. It's not like I'm forbidding her to enter the temple. Celia is not coming here, because she simply doesn't want to. If she would be as worried about you as you're saying she is, then she would probably barge into our temple every day, just to see you… However more than a month has passed since the day you left your old home, and Celia didn't came here even once…"

Lina gasped loudly, and she got very sad when she realized that her father is right. Her mother didn't do anything to make a contact with her, since the day Lina left. The girl knew that her mum is not coming to the temple because she's really afraid of father, and all the other priests… But Celia could at least send a letter to her daughter, to let her know that everything is alright at home.

A letter! – An idea flashed through Lina's mind. – That's it!

The girl got so excited, that she nearly jumped on her seat, and then she grinned widely at Validar.

"Father!" She exclaimed. "I understand that I shouldn't leave the temple too often, and I'm not going to argue about it."

"That's good…" Validar muttered, not sure what Lina has in her mind. She appeared to be strangely delight over something.

"But in that case…" The little girl continued. "…could I at least sent a letter to mother?"

The man leered at his daughter, when she asked him that. Validar didn't like her idea at all, but he didn't say it immediately. He was searching for some logical excuse to dissuade Lina from making a contact with Celia.

"Father, please!" Lina was not resigning. "It is a perfect solution! I will remain in the temple, just as you wish. Mother will learn about my wellbeing, and my decision, so she won't be worried anymore! Seriously, think about it; just one letter will solve all our problems!"

Validar started to consider Lina's words, and after a moment of thinking, he concluded that her proposition might be a good idea. After all, he could use that massage for his own purpose...

"You are clever, indeed." The man said, while petting his daughter's shoulder. "That's my girl… I will allow you to send a note to your mother. Just write it today, and I will order somebody to deliver it to her, tomorrow."

"Yes!" Lina exclaimed, clapping her hands in excitement. "Thank you father, I'm glad you understand!"

"Of course my dear child, anything for you…" Validar said, with an ominous smirk on his face. He was already forming a plan on his head, a plan to separate Lina and Celia from each other, once and for all.

But Xerxes and Ruth were unable to decipher the Great Priest's intentions, and they were both staring at him, with a mix of confusion and disbelieve in their eyes.

"Brother… are you sure that this is a good…" Xerxes decided to speak up, but Validar interrupted him immediately.

"Silence." The Great Priest said firmly. "I have enough of the chitchat as for one meal. We should focus on our meals more; especially you, Lina…" Validar addressed the girl.

"Huh?" Lina sent him a questioning look, because she was not sure what could he mean by that.

"Eat faster…" The man muttered in response. "After the breakfast, I'm going to introduce a few people to you, it's possible that they are already waiting for us."

"And who might they be?" Lina questioned her father, curiously.

"You will see for yourself, very soon…" Validar answered, simply.

* * *

"Hey! Slow down!" Darius shouted to his friend, while quickly following after him.

Arnold's behavior was strange today. Even despite the fact that the man didn't like to run, and in general he didn't like any activities that required a physical afford, he was moving really fast and without complaining about it.

"I mean, really…!" Darius, said, finally catching up with Arnold. "At this rate, you will get a shortness of breath very soon."

"So… what…?" Arnold, replied with his breath already very heavy. "Don't worry… about me… You should… speed up yourself. We can't let Lady Lina… wait for us…" The dark priest said, completely losing his breath now.

"Arnold, don't be so hot-head." Darius advised him, calmly. "You're all red on the face, and you have swat on your forehead. What Lady Lina would think about you, if she would see you in such state?"

That question was enough to stop Arnold's run. He froze suddenly, and then he send his companion a worried look.

"Right…" Arnold coughed out with some effort, while trying to catch his lost breath. "We should make a good first impression on her… How do I look?" The man asked with a concern in his voice. "Is my face covered in swat? Is it that bad?"

"No…" Darius answered him, hesitantly. "You just have to wipe your forehead with a handkerchief, and you'll be fine. You look neatly enough."

"Good…" Arnold muttered quietly, pulling off a handkerchief from his pocket. "I don't want to look like some slob in front of Her Greatness. It would be a fiasco."

"Don't worry so much, about your appearance." Darius addressed him, taking a few steps ahead. "I'm sure that Lady Lina would come to like you, anyway."

"That's what I hope for…" The other man admitted. "…after all, we would probably have to work with Lady Lina for the next few years." He made a pause, and then he suddenly chuckled, like a delighted child. "Can you believe it…? Can you believe in the honor we're about to attain?"

In response his friend smiled a little. "It will be a great accolade, indeed..."

"Right? I can't wait to see the Great Hierophant." Arnold exclaimed with enthusiasm. He had a spark of proudness in his eyes when Darius looked at his (overheated of effort) face. The priest was clearly content, but his companion was not surprised by it.

Darius himself was pretty excited over that meeting, and over the whole perspective of becoming an educator to Lady Lina… After all, that was the main reason why they were going to see her now.

A few days ago, when the Great Priest announced that the vessel has finally returned to the temple, everyone were chuffed about that fact, and some of them even started to celebrate. It was a great time for the followers of Grima, but the next day turned out to be even better for Darius and Arnold.

When they arrived at the temple that day, one of the men who was working for master Validar, informed them that the Great Priest has a wish to meet up, and talk about something with the both men. At first Darius and Arnold were alarmed by that information. They suspected that maybe the Great Priest is planning to punish them for something, and they started to wonder if they've made some mistake lately. But soon they found out, that their fears were invalid. Master Validar was unusually nice to them, when they come to meet him, and he even offered a tea to his guests. Darius and Arnold were very confused by their (normally harsh) master's behavior, but Validar quickly cleared everything out.

He asked them if they wants to become Lady Lina's tutors, and at the first moment the two men were so surprised, that they were completely dumbfounded.

Master Validar explained to Arnold and Darius, that he needs their help, mostly because, he doesn't have enough time to teach Lina everything he would want to. Theoretically it was his duty to be the vessel's mentor and guide, but as the Great Priest of Grima, he also had some other obligations. He had to conduct a few long rituals every day, and sometimes he also had meetings with the nobles of Plegia, or with the king himself. There was no way for Validar to be with his daughter all the time…

Of course he was planning to teach Lina many things; about dark magic, meditation, and most of all, about the Fell Dragon, but there were also some other areas of knowledge that the Great Hierophant should learn about. Maybe these areas were not so essential to serve Grima well, but they were still pratty significant… After all, Her Greatness should be well educated…

Darius and Arnold agreed for the Great Priest's proposition, of course. In a way, it was like a promotion for them… It was a great honor to work so closely with Lady Lina. It was a steppingstone in the Grimleal hierarchy, the one and unrepeatable chance for the two men to step out from among everyone.

When the two dark priests accepted Validar's offer, Lina's father smiled creepy, and then he dismissed Arnold and Darius. But just before that, he assigned their next date of encounter, and he forewarned them, that during their second meeting, Her Greatness will also be present.

Both, Darius and Arnold were looking forward the encounter today, but in the same time they were very nervous about it. So when they finally arrived at the door that leads to master Validar's private chamber, they didn't knock immediately, instead, they were just staring at the entrance, uncertain of what to do next.

"What are you waiting for?" Arnold asked, with his voice dull. "Knock already…"

In response Darius blinked a few times, and he gasped suddenly, as if he just woke up from some nightmare.

"Yeah…" He mumbled in embarrassment. "Sorry, I drift off for a moment." Darius delicately rap to the door, and when he did that, some servant woman opened, and she told them to quickly come in.

When they entered the chamber, they immediately noticed Lady Lina and master Validar, enwrapped in a conversation, and blend over some papers. It appeared that the Great Priest was in the middle of explaining something to his daughter.

"You've came…" Validar muttered, when he finally took his eyes off the documents on the table, and he looked at the guests. Lady Lina did the same, and the sparks of curiosity appeared in her eyes.

"Come on, Lina…" The Great Priest said to his daughter, in the same time approaching the two men. "…these are the people I wanted to introduce to you."

The girl came closer to the new arrivals just as her father told her to do, and she sent a careful look towards them.

One man was rather short and chubby. He had dark-brown hair, shiny black eyes, and glasses on his nose. He appeared to be quite nervous, but in general he was looking friendly and intelligent.

When it comes to the other man, he was the opposition of his companion. He was very tall (a few centimeters taller than Validar, so that was something) and he was as thin as a rake. He had massy navy-blue hair and light brown eyes, that were full of tranquility.

"This is Darius Arsen…" Validar said, pointing at the thin and tall man.

"Your Greatness…" Darius addressed Lina, kneeling before her, gracefully. "…It's an honor to meet you in person."

"And this is Arnold Wagner…" The Great Priest introduced the short man with glasses.

"Lady Lina…!" Arnold exclaimed in excitement. "I can't express in words how happy I am to see you, today."

"Ah…!" The little girl gasped, abashed by the dark priest's statement. "All pleasure is mine." She said quietly. "Please… You can both stand up."

When the two men already raised from the floor, Lina turned her eyes towards Validar.

"So father, who are these Sirs?" She asked.

"Your new teachers." The Great Priest answered simply.

"What…?" Lina raised her brows in astonishment. "Really?"

"That's right." Validar confirmed. "I told Arnold to give you a few history lessons, and Darius to teach you how to cast hexes. I have not enough time to inculcate all these things in you single-handedly, so I ordered them to do it on my stead. Don't worry they are the best experts in these areas."

"Oh, Lord Validar…" Arnold spoke up, bowing a little. "Such praise from you, means a lot to us."

The Great priest send a cold look towards the man, but he said nothing more.

When it comes to Lady Lina, she also fell silent, and she was staring at Arnold and Darius with a very undefined expression of her face; she was clearly judging them by appetence now. The two men started to feel very uncomfortable in that situation. They just didn't know what Her Greatness is thinking about them; is she pleased by their presence, or rather malcontent? It was hard to tell…

It appears that she didn't know anything about her new tutors, and she had some mixed feelings about them… Maybe Lady Lina had no wish for the teachers at all? Maybe she will dismiss them in a moment? After all, she could do that if she would want to…

Both Arnold and Darius got incredibly nervous under Lina's stare, so they nearly jumped out of their skin, when she finally broke, the tense silence, by clapping her hands.

"Great!" She exclaimed in delight. "I look forward to these lessons!"

The men made a sigh of relief in unison, when they finally understood that Lady Lina is content after all. Before any of them was able to react to her words, the little girl approached Arnold very closely and she shake hands with him.

"So, so…!" She accosted to the man, quickly. "You're going to teach me history… Sir…?"

"Arnold…" The man reminded her, setting his glasses back on the nose, since they nearly fell, when Lina leapt at him. "And you don't have to title me, Your Greatness… But anyway, I'm at your service."

"Wonderful." Lina nodded, smiling warmly at him. "I love history, you know? It is fascinating to me, that all these stories that I'm reading about in the historical books, actually happened in real life, long time ago. It's just amazing!"

Arnold cannot help, but chuckle quietly, hearing his Lady's words.

"I think exactly the same, Your Greatness. It is amazing." The priest stated, bowing his head to show Lina some respect. "I look forward our lessons together."

"Me too." The girl assured Arnold, and then she turned her attention at the other man.

"You are Sir Darius, then…" Lina said, passing her hand towards him. "I must admit, that I don't know anything about charms yet… My mother was always hiding all the books about hexes from me."

"And why did she do that?" Darius questioned Lina, delicately shaking her hand, and frowning in the same time. In his opinion there was no any reason to hide such knowledge from the Great Hierophant. Sometimes it was even necessary to cast a few hexes during some particular rituals, so Lady Lina should learn about it as quickly as possible.

"She was most likely afraid that I'll turn Gil into a bug, if I'll learn too much." Lina replied, laughing quietly. "But speaking more seriously, there was just one time when I used a hex on someone, and I really messed up back then…"

"What do you mean by that?" Validar decided to join to the conversation.

"It's quite embarrassing story…" Lina muttered under her breath.

"Is that so?" Her father asked, with a strange expression of his face. "In that case, I can't wait to hear it."

"I… I don't want to talk about it…" Lina whispered quietly. "Anyway, not in front of the people I barely know." She said sending a shifty look towards her future teachers. "I just hope that Sir Darius will teach me everything perfectly, so I wouldn't mess up a hex, ever again."

"I'll do my best, Your Greatness." Darius quickly assured her.

"Okay then…" Lina smiled warmly at the two men. "I'm counting on you from now on, my mentors…"

"Yes, Lady Lina!" Darius and Arnold exclaimed nervously in unison.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful, and Lina spend it on reading some of her books. In fact she was so absorbed by the stories about the first king of Plegia, that she completely lost the track of time. It was already very late evening, when the two women entered her chamber. The first was Maura again, and the second was… one of her servants.

"Milady…" The nameless woman addressed Lina. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but you should go to sleep."

"What?!" Lina asked, absolutely surprised by her servant's advice. "Already?"

The girl looked at the woman, and she realized just now, that she's very old. Her hair were quite long and beautiful, but already gray. Her eyes were little and raddled of age, and when it comes to her face, it was all covered in wrinkles. Yet, Lina still didn't know that woman's name, and she was still feeling bad about it.

"It is eleven at night, Your Greatness." Maura pointed out, calmly. "Master Validar told me that you will have a few lessons the next morning, so you have to go to sleep soon. You shouldn't be tired tomorrow."

"Eleven at night…?" Lina repeated, looking around in disorientation. "How…? I feel as if, just a few minutes passed since I started to read this book." Lina fastened her eyes on the candle, which she ignited some time ago, and she noticed that, the wax is almost completely melted. "It's just impossible..." The girl whispered in disbelieve.

"Lady Lina, please…" Maura said to her. "Just listen to us, and go to sleep."

"But I can't." Lina protested. "I have to write a letter, and gave it to my father, yet today… I'm so stupid sometimes…" Lina reprimanded herself. "I completely lost myself in reading, again!" The girl exclaimed, shaking her head in irritation.

It was happening to Lina, when she was living with her mother, too. Sometimes she was even able to spend the entire day on reading books, and then, when the evening was falling, she was very surprised by it.

Under normal circumstances Lina would probably go to sleep immediately after Maura's request, but not this time… A letter that she wanted to send to her mother was too important.

"You!" Lina exclaimed, pointing her index finger on the servant.

"Yes, milady?" The woman asked a bit nervously.

"What's your name? I don't even know…" The girl muttered in embarrassment.

"I'm Rosalyn, Your Greatness." The woman answered quickly.

"Roselyn…" Lina repeated softly. "That's pretty nice name, I'll remember it… So, can you bring me a writing pen, a sheet of paper and an ink?" The girl asked.

"Of course milady, at once." The woman walked away for a moment, to find the things that Lina asked her for, but Maura stayed with her, and she was looking rather upset.

"Lady Lina, why do you need all these things?"

"I have to write a letter to my mum." Lina answered simply, and Maura just frowned, hearing that.

"And why do you want to write to that…" At first, the priestess wanted to say something nasty about Celia, but she held her tongue in the last moment. "I mean… Why now? It's very late, and you should go to bed, Your Greatness."

"The Great Priest… I mean, father told me to do to do it today." The girl explained. "Why do you care about it so much?" Lina asked, looking strangely at her companion.

"Because master Validar ordered me to watch over you, Lady Lina." Maura stated. "It's one of my many duties, to organize your days, to provide you with some entertainment, and also to look out for your well-being and your condition."

"So, you are kind of like my nanny now…" Lina pointed out, with a weird smile on her face.

In response Maura just blinked a few times in consternation, and then she quickly shook her head.

"I wouldn't call it like that, Your Greatness. I prefer to think, that I'm your assistant." The priestess said firmly, crossing her arms on the chest.

Lina just chuckled quietly at that. "Okay, if you say so…"

Roselyn was bustling around the room for a moment, but just a few minutes later she has returned, with everything that Lina asked for, and with a brand new candle in her hands.

"Here you go, milady!" The servant said with a grin, laying all these things on the table, right in front of Lina. "I also found a new candle for you. The one you have here will probably burn off in a few minutes."

"Thank you, Roselyn." Lina nodded at the woman in approbation, and then she immediately soaked the feather in the ink's vial.

"Ummm… Lady Lina…?" Maura spoke up, hesitantly.

"Yes?" The girl asked, while staring at the blank piece of paper.

"If you wish it, then I can write this letter in your stead." The woman offered, but Lina just sent her a strange look in response.

"If you would just dictate to me what I should write, then I'll gladly do it." Maura said to her.

"Ah… I see."

Lina finally understood the woman's intention, and she was considering Maura's proposition for a moment. To be honest Lina always had a terrible handwriting. She was doing a lot of ink spots, and the letters that she was writing were hard to decipher and ugly. But in the end, the girl decided to reject the priestess offer.

"No, thanks." Lina replied, shaking her head in denial. "My mother will be more pleased if I will write this letter with my own hands. I bet that she will be happy to see my bad handwriting, for once."

"I understand..." Maura nodded dully. "But if there would be anything else I could do for you, just tell me, Your Greatness."

"Yes, yes…" Lina answered her, a little absent-mindedly. "But for now, just stay quiet, alright? I need to focus."

Both, Maura and Roselyn nodded silently, and Lina turned her whole attention at the empty sheet of paper before her.

_Dear Mother… _

Lina started to write her letter, and she was doing her best to not smudge the text with any ink spot this time.

* * *

After an hour of writing, the letter was finally ready. Lina looked at her work skeptically, but she concluded that it looks good enough. It was not perfect, since there was a few ink spots on the sheet, but at least the words were readable. The letters were still a little ugly, but Lina was sure that her mother will be able to read them just fine.

"It's done!" The little girl announced, clearly content by the effect of her work.

"That's wonderful, Your Greatness…" Maura muttered, approaching her slowly. But when the woman took a look at the piece of paper that Lina was holding in her hands and she saw the ink marks and the weird-looking words, a strange grimace appeared on her face.

"You don't have to say anything." Lina spoke up, seeing the priestess's confounded expression. "I know that it looks quite bad, but don't worry about it too much. My mum will be able to read it, and this is the most important thing."

"I wouldn't dare to criticize your handwriting my Lady…" Maura quickly assured the girl, but she also decided that she will give a few lessons of calligraphy to Lady Lina, later on. "It isn't looking so bad…"

"But it isn't looking good either…" Lina mumbled dully. "But as I said, mother can handle reading it, so I'm not going to worry about it. Tell me…" The girl addressed Maura, after a short pause. "Do you have an envelope?"

"Yes…" The woman confirmed. "I have it, all prepared here." She stated, showing the thing to Lina.

The little one, took the envelope from Maura's hand, and she carefully placed the sheet of paper filled with words, inside of it. On the front of that envelope Lina wrote in large letters – "To Mother" and now, everything was ready to hand it over to Validar.

"So, where is he? My father I mean…" The girl added when she realized that Maura probably has no idea about who she's asking about.

"Ah… He's probably in the great altar at this hour." Maura informed the little girl, and Lina quickly directed her steps towards the door, to leave.

"Where are you going, milady?" Maura's voice stopped Lina, when she touched the door-handle.

"I have to go to the altar, to meet with my father, and give him this letter." Lina answered, opening the door in the same time.

"But you don't have to take the trouble, Your Greatness!" Maura exclaimed in response. "If it is only about delivering this letter to master Validar, then you can send me to the altar, and I'll give it to him."

"You know, Maura?" The girl said, looking at the woman with clear doubt in her eyes. "I think, that you shouldn't walk too much."

The priestess gasped loudly, when she realized about what her Lady is talking about, and she involuntarily set her gaze at her leg. It's true that it was very painful and hard for Maura to go on foot, but it wasn't impossible for her, to walk.

Lady Lina should really stop troubling herself with my problems… - Maura thought to herself, and she was just about to spoke up, but Lina addressed her first.

"You better sit down somewhere, and just wait here for me." The girl told her, smiling softly. "I'll be back soon, and I promise that I'll go to bed right after I return."

After these words, Lina quickly left the room and she wanted to go to the altar, but when she was already on the corridor, Maura's voice stopped her again.

"Milady, wait!" The priestess shouted after her. "You can't go! Not like this, not with these regular clothes on yourself. You need your ritual dress, and your cape and everything else, to enter the great altar!"

Lina just groaned, and she made a face-palm when she heard that. She has completely forgotten about her special clothes, and to be honest she wasn't in the mood to put it all on, at this hour, since she was about to go to sleep soon…

"Do I really have to…?" The little girl asked with a resigned tone.

"Of course, Your Greatness." Maura nodded, assertively. "These clothes are like a symbol of respect for master Grima, and going without them to the altar, would be like going there without any clothes… an unimaginable blunder." The woman muttered.

"But I'm going there, for only five minutes or less." Lina protested. "The whole process of dressing up these clothes will be longer, than my stay in the altar."

"Maybe…" Maura admitted. "But it doesn't matter, Lady Lina. Rules are rules; just stop arguing and listen to what I'm saying. The end of discussion." The woman said adamantly, and Lina just rolled her eyes in irritation.

"Oh my… You're talking like my mum, when she's angry at me." The girl mumbled, coming back to the room. "So where is this stupid ritual dress?" She asked, but Maura was not listening to her anymore.

The priestess was astonished, and disgusted by the fact the she was compared to Celia just now. Maura didn't want to be similar to that woman in any way, even when it comes to as trivial thing, as the way of speaking. Lady Lina probably had nothing bad in her mind when she said that, since she was respecting her mother a lot, but still… to be compared with the Great Priest's wife… Maura just didn't like it… She didn't like it at all.

"Hey, where did Roselyn go?" Lina asked, looking around. "She suddenly vanished."

"Suddenly?" Maura raised her brows in surprise. "She left some time ago, didn't you notice, milady?"

"No… I didn't…" The little one admitted, in embarrassment, she was too focused on writing her message, to notice her servant's absence. "Never mind…" Lin muttered, waving her hand in resignation. "In that case, you will help me with dressing up. I can count on you, right?"

"Of course, Your Greatness." The woman nodded without hesitation. "You can leave it to me, I promise that it will take just a few minutes."

Maura kept the promise that she made to Lina, and after more or less five minutes, the little one was ready to go. The girl took the envelope and then, she dashed at the great altar of Grima, as if her life was depending on it. Lina met a few dark priests, on her way, and they were all bowing deeply before her, but Lina wasn't paying too much attention at their behavior. She just wanted to reach to her destination as quickly as possible.

When she finally stopped in front of the altar's gate, the guardians kneeled before her in a gesture of respect, and then they opened the passage for Lina, to let her enter.

In no time the little girl found herself in the dark corridor that leads to the great altar, and when she saw the monument of Grima, staring at her from the distance, she had that strange feeling of doubt and unease… Just like yesterday, when she was coming to join the ceremony.

Lina slowed down her march, and she entered the large chamber, a little hesitantly. Fortunately, tonight the altar was almost completely empty. The chamber was poorly alight this time, so it was quite dark, but Lina saw just one silhouette in front of the stony table, and she assumed that it must be Validar.

"Father…" She addressed him quietly, but when the man turned around to face her, Lina realized her mistake.

"Ah… It's you, Lord Uncle…" She mumbled a little abashed.

"Lina…" The man smiled widely, seeing her. "Did you come to pray, or meditate with us?"

"Nothing like that…" The girl shook her head. "I just wanted to speak with father, but it looks like he's not here at all."

"You're wrong." Xerxes said quickly. "He's here with me."

"Where?" Lina asked, looking around in disorientation.

"He's meditating near that column, you see?" The man told her, pointing his index finger at the marble pillar by his right side.

Lina get closer to that column, and she indeed noticed her father, but he was completely submerged in his meditation.

"Father…" Lina whispered to Validar, but he didn't react. "Hey, father." She said a bit louder but it also had no effect.

"I'm not sure how to wake him up from this…" Lina addressed her uncle, in hope that he will give her some advice of how to awake Validar.

"Tap his nose a few times, it will surely work." Xerxes said to her, grinning widely.

"Alright…" Lina nodded, but just a moment later, she realized how stupid that advice was. "Wait a minute…" The girl turned her eyes at her uncle, and she frowned at him. "You're trying to make fun of me again, aren't you?"

"Awww… You've got me this time." The man admitted, with a goofy smile plastered on his face. "What a pity, I wanted to see how Validar would react to such action."

"If you're so curious, then you can try and do it yourself." Lina pointed out grimly. "Just don't drag me into it."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry…" Xerxes said, raising his hands, as if he was trying to defend himself. "Listen… You just have to shake his shoulders; but do it very delicately and a few times, it should bring Validar back to reality, without any nasty side effect."

"I'll try." Lina nodded, and she did exactly what her uncle advised her to do, and then after a moment, Lina's father slowly opened his eyes.

"What…?" He asked dully, rubbing his forehead in the same time. "Xerxes… I told you to not interrupt me." Validar said clearly annoyed by the sudden awakening.

"I did nothing." The other man quickly shook his head. "It was her doing." Xerxes stated, turning his head at Lina.

"Yeah… sorry father." The girl mumbled to him.

"What…? Lina?" Validar addressed her, with his voice sounding strangely weak, as if he was half asleep. "Why are you here? I didn't call for you… not today."

"I know, I came here just for a little while, to give you this…" Lina placed the envelope in Validar's hand. "It is my message for mother, I wrote it, not so long ago."

"Ah, this…" The man muttered, turning around the envelope to take a better look at it. "Yes… I will send somebody, to deliver it to Celia, as quickly as possible." Validar announced, but Lina was staring shifty at him.

"Do you promise?" Lina asked quietly. "Do you promise that mother will receive it… in person?"

"Yes, of course…" Her father answered slowly. "Are you doubting in my words, child?"

"I just…" Lina mumbled, a little abashed now. "I know that you and mother, don't like each other at all, and knowing that… Let's just say, that I'm a little worried about this letter's fate." She admitted.

In response, the Great Priest sent his daughter a stern look. "What do you mean by that? Are you afraid that I won't keep my word to you?"

"Well… I…" Lina started to rub the back of her head in embarrassment, and she lost all her words.

"I will deliver this letter to the addressee, Lina." The man said firmly. "I promised it to you, and I will simply do it. You should know by now, that I'm a man of my word."

Lina said nothing in response, as if she was not sure if she should believe in her father's assurance, so he added quickly.

"It's true that your mother, doesn't want to have anything to do with me anymore, but I myself, am not bearing any ill will towards her… In fact I would gladly welcome her in the temple with open arms, if only she would want to come back."

Xerxes gasped in astonishment, when she heard his brother's words, but Lina seem to be more reassured by that statement.

"Really? Do you really mean it?" Lina questioned him, with her eyes wide.

"Of course." Validar nodded without hesitation. "Don't worry about anything anymore, this massage will reach to your mother, very soon."

"Thank you, father… you're not as bad as I thought you are."

"Oh… thanks." Validar muttered with his tone full of irony. "I'll take it as a compliment. And about you… shouldn't you go to sleep. You would have your first hex casting lesson, tomorrow morning, so you better go and rest."

"Good point…" The girl nodded. "Maura is probably still waiting for me in my room. I told her that I will return in a moment, so… excuse me." Lina bowed before Xerxes and Validar, and then she quickly took her leave.

Validar was following her with his eyes, until she disappeared on the dark corridor. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the sound of the gate's shutting.

"Is she out?" Validar asked his brother, just to make sure.

The other man just shrugged in response. "Yes she is, you've seen her leaving the altar, just now."

"Good…" Validar said quietly, staring carefully at the envelope.

"I still can't understand why did you allow her to write this letter…" Xerxes addressed him in reverie. "It doesn't make sense."

"I did it, mainly to show Celia where her place is." Validar said dully. "I want her to know that Lina already made her choice, and she doesn't need her mother anymore."

"But you don't know what Lina had written in that letter." Xerxes pointed out.

"I don't know…" The other man admitted, braking the seal on the envelope, and pulling out the letter from inside. "…but I'm just about to find out."

The man deposed the piece of paper, and he set his eyes on the text written on it. Xerxes just smiled creepily seeing his brother's action.

"Bad, Validar… very bad." He exclaimed, mockingly. "Mother never told you, to not read the private correspondence?"

In response the Great Priest looked at his brother, as if he just fell from the moon.

"Stop fooling around Xerxes, you know very well, that our mother was not the paragon of virtue."

After these words, Validar approached one of the torches to see the words in the letter. But when he focused his sight at the text again, he just frowned in anger.

"What the hell is written in here? Is this even an alphabet!?" He shouted out, in annoyance.

"Let me take a look!" Xerxes come closer to Validar, and when he saw Lina's terrible handwriting, he just burst out laughing.

"Well, your daughter would probably never become the master of calligraphy!"

"It isn't funny." Validar growled at him. "Now I have to decipher it somehow…" The man sighed heavily. "I suppose that it will take a while…"

It indeed took the Great Priest some time to read, and understand the whole letter, but after more or less forty minutes of squinting his eyes, and conjecturing the meaning of some words, he finally succeed. The man read the message to Celia from top to bottom, and when he finished, he just started to laugh under his breath.

"Lina is just amazing…" He addressed Xerxes, who was still praying in front of the stony table. "This letter… I don't have to change even one word in it, or even cross out any sentence. I'm sure that Celia will fall apart when she will read it, and she will completely give up on Lina."

"What do you mean?" Xerxes asked, blinking in surprise. "What did Lina write there? Did she told Celia that she doesn't want to see her ever again, or what?"

"No." Validar shook his head. "It's even better. In short, Lina wrote in that message that she's going to sacrifice herself to Grima, to make the world a better place. She also wrote that she 'unfortunately' can't see her mother until she'll finish her special training." The man smiled maniacally after he said that. "Xerxes, do you know what that means?" He approached the other man. "Lina is on our side! She's really on our side and Celia would never be able to reach her again. We don't have to worry, about that woman and her bad influences on the vessel anymore!" Validar exclaimed in triumph.

"Yes, that's indeed a very good news." Xerxes admitted. "I was afraid that she would be complaining on us in that letter, or something like that."

"I was originally planning to change the content of this message anyway, and then send its other version to my wife." The Great Priest said bluntly. "But it turns out, that I don't even have to do this! Lina herself is mildly intimating to Celia, that it would be better if she will leave her alone."

"So, there is no problem with her anymore…" Xerxes said slowly. "But Validar… There is one thing, that I want to ask you about."

"What?" The other man asked, while still staring at the sheet of paper on his hand.

"About what you told Lina earlier… that you would welcome Celia back if she would just want to return… You didn't really mean it, do you? You said it only to convince Lina to your words, right?"

"No…" Validar denied with his expression completely grave. "I was absolutely serious about that."

"What…?" Xerxes blinked in surprise. "Wait, what? It can't be… You… after so many years, and after everything what happened between the two of you, you're still ready to forgive Celia?"

"Yes." Validar answered simply. "The only thing that she would have to do, is to get rid of Gilbert, and I would gladly welcome her back as the priestess."

"To get rid of Gilbert? Your son?" Xerxes whispered even more astonished now. "What are you trying to say?"

Validar just sighed heavily, a little irritated and then, he addressed his brother again.

"Do you remember how it was twelve years ago, when Gilbert was born? Do you remember how weird Celia started to act?" The Great Priest questioned Xerxes.

"I do." The man replied. "She focused her whole attention on the boy, she was spending all her time with him as if the rest of the world was not existing for her anymore. She even stopped attending the most important rituals of the year…"

"That's right." Validar nodded. "Celia was neglecting her duties as the priestess, and the other Grimleal started to badmouth her for it. Some of them even started to blame me for her unacceptable behavior. It was very annoying, so after some time I decided to give her an ultimatum." The man growled under his breath for some reason. "I told her that she have to send our son to the orphanage, or otherwise I will divest her of all her titles, and I'll make her to leave the temple… But I also assured her that everything will be alright, if she will just send away the kid…"

"She refused your conditions, of course…" Xerxes muttered. "More even, she left on her own."

"That's right." Validar nodded, gnashing his teeth in anger. "She had a choice between master Grima and Gilbert; between honor, and disgrace… and in the end she chose that annoying brat!" The Great Priest exclaimed in rage. "Even today, after so many years I can't believe that she was so stupid! She completely lost her mind…" The man said a bit calmer. "But I still hope that she will come to her senses someday. That one day, she will realize that, that brat is unworthy of anything and she will return, to serve Grima again."

"Sorry, brother…" Xerxes finally spoke up. "But the chance for something like that is nearly impossible. Your wife is as stubborn as a mule when it comes to her decisions. She will probably never reconsider her choice. You shouldn't delude yourself like that."

"Shut up, Xerxes." Validar ordered him, with his tone, sounding cold. "There would be a day when Celia will regret that terrible decision, you'll see."

The other man just made a strange face in response, but he said nothing more.

"I would like to see her face when she'll receive this letter." Validar muttered, smiling maniacally. "Maybe I should even give it to Celia, personally… Seven years has passed since my last visit in her house, I hadn't seen her for a few long years…" The man said in a strange reverie. "I wonder if she has changed, in any way…"

"What do I hear?" Xerxes spoke up, with a sneer smile on his face. "Do you miss your wife, suddenly?"

Validar sent an angry look towards his brother, but he said nothing to deny his suspicions.

* * *

**The end of chapter 22! **

**Thanks for reading! And sorry to keep you waiting so long for this update… but better late than never, right?  
**


	23. An Unpleasant Reunion

Gilbert charged on Celia probably for the fiftieth time today, but as always his attack was parried with great ease. The boy was already trying to approach his mother from the left, from the right and also frontally, but it had no any effect on her. Even though it was just a sparring lesson, Celia was keeping her guard perfectly, and there was on any opening for the boy to attack. One thing was obvious for Gilbert; his mother has a great defense, that's for sure.

The young boy was very frustrated by that situation. It was natural that his mother was much, much better than him in every aspect of swordplay, since she had much more experience. But still, to not be able to perform even one clean attack after so many days of learning… It was simply annoying.

The boy started to breath heavily, when his charge failed again, and he quickly jumped back, to keep the distance with his opponent.

Gilbert felt the drops of swat forming on his face. They were fighting like this for more than an hour, and the kid was very exhausted by now. But he was not going to give up; he still had one plan, one desperate method to finally catch his mother off guard.

"Maybe we should call it a day, Gil?" Celia asked her son, with her voice full of concern. "I can see, that you're completely drained, we should stop here."

"No mum, wait…" Gilbert protested. "I want to try one more time, just give me one last chance."

The woman just sighed in response. – Sometimes, this boy is simply trying too hard. – She thought to herself.

"Alright…" She agreed a little hesitantly. "But then, we will finish your training for today, and you will rest. Promise?"

"Yes, I promise." Gilbert nodded.

The boy took the stance, just as his mother taught him to do, and then he started to whisper something under his breath.

"What are you up to?" Celia asked, staring shifty at him.

Gilbert said nothing in response, instead, he raised his hand suddenly, which resulted that, a dark flame sparked right before Celia's eyes, and the woman jumped back in surprise.

The kid decided to use his mother's moment of carelessness to put thought his attack, and he charged at her as quickly, as possible. The boy closed the distance between them in a blink of an eye, and then he raised his wooden sword to perform a slash.

"I've got you, mother!" He exclaimed in triumph.

"Ha! You wish!" The woman answered him, with a smirk on her face.

Celia already got rid of her small shock when Gilbert got close to her, and she regained her balance. The woman gracefully dodged Gilbert's surprise attack, and then with just one precise move, she thrown away the weapon from her son's hand. The wooden sword ended up on the ground, while the young boy was staring at his empty hand for a few seconds, before he finally realized what happened.

"Gilbert!" Celia addressed her son with a schooling tone. "We determined that you're not using your magic skills during sword practice! It's cheating!"

"Ah… sorry mum…" The boy muttered, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "But I wasn't cheating, I just…" He paused for a moment. "I just used an element of surprise on you. It wasn't a real spell."

"Stop playing games with me, son." Celia said resolutely. "You used your mana to distract me, so it was cheating. How do you want to get better on wielding a sword, when you're making use of magic all the time?"

"Not all the time." The boy protested emphatically. "I did it maybe four… or five times since you decided to train me, mum…" Gilbert muttered a little abashed.

"And it was about five times too much." His mother retorted.

The young boy pouted hearing that, and he turned his back at the woman.

"I don't understand why I can't use my full power…" He finally spoke up. "Don't you think that it would be cool, if I would be able to use a sword and my magic in fight, mother?" He asked, sending her a dreamy look. "With such skills, I would be unbeatable." He said and the sparks of determination appeared on his eyes.

"The more you can do to defend yourself, the better." The woman admitted. "But this is not the point of this training, Gilbert. I'm trying to teach you how to use a blade, so during our sparring, you should focus purely on polishing your fencing. You don't have to show me how great you are on casting spells, I know that you're great with magic." Celia stated with a smile.

"I'm not great at all…" The boy whispered dully. "I still have to learn a lot about magic… And by the way, you are too good with a sword, mum."

Celia just blinked in confusion, when her son told her that. His statement was a little strange.

"What are you saying, Gil?" The woman questioned him.

"I'm saying that I'm nothing in compare to you, mother." He replied in annoyance. "We're sparring like this for a few weeks, and I can't even deal a single slash on you… I'm hopeless in sword fighting."

Celia cannot help but smile leniently at her kid, and delicately stroke his hair. After all this time of training her son, she could say a lot of things about his fighting style and combat skills, but she would definitely not say that he is hopeless… Quite the opposite, Gilbert was making progresses faster than she expected.

"You are too strict for yourself, Gil." Celia said calmly. "You've made a great progression since your first lesson; you are much faster, limber, and your strikes are more effective than before."

"But that's still not enough." Gilbert stated, clenching his fists in irritation. "I still can't hit you, mum."

"Of course you can't…" The woman nodded. "You can't do it yet, but soon you will be able to fight with me as my equal... You just have to work hard to accomplish it." The boy was still looking somehow annoyed, so his mother sent him a shifty stare. "What were you expecting? That you will be able to beat me after just a few days of practice?"

"No, not at all." Gilbert quickly denied. "I simply didn't know that fencing is so hard to master…" The boy sighed quietly. "I mean, I'm practicing swordplay for so many days, and I have a feeling as if nothing changed. I'm still doing the same mistakes; I'm still too clunky, too slow, and too weak…"

"It's just your impression." Celia said firmly, laying her hand on her son's shoulder. "You are demanding too much from yourself… as always. You are not perfect in swordplay…" His mother admitted. "…but you're getting better and better with every passing day."

"You're saying it only to cheer me up, mum." Gilbert mumbled, putting his head down. "I know that I'm terrible."

"Stop talking like that!" Celia exclaimed, clearly irritated by her child's pessimistic words. "Really Gilbert, you should be more confident of yourself. I bet that you will become a great swordsman, just give yourself some time to improve, and you will be unbeatable, just as you said earlier."

The young boy smiled weakly in response. "Do you really think so, mum?"

"Yes." The woman grinned at her son, and she stroked his hair yet again. "I believe in you, I'm sure that you will master swordplay, someday."

A wide smile appeared on Gilbert's face when he heard his mother's assurance. He was feeling much better when she said that. Maybe he is terrible on fencing right now, but the awareness that his mother believes in him, truly raised his spirit, and it even motivated him to try harder during their next sparring. He definitely can't let his mother down.

"Lady Celia…" Charles entered the garden, and he slowly approached his mistress. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but you both should take a break." He said, crossing his arms on the chest. "We prepared a tea for you, and for young master. Your maids are expecting you two in the kitchen… now" He intentionally stressed the last word. "You need to regenerate your strength."

"A tea? That sounds nice…" Celia mumbled, sighing quietly. "We just finished our sparring anyway, so we will gladly drink something. Right son?" She addressed Gilbert, but the boy was hesitating for some reason.

"Yeah, go first mother." The young boy answered her slowly. "I'll join you in a moment, but I want to stay here for a little while longer. I still need to cool down after our fight."

Celia and Charles both looked at the boy strangely, as if they wanted to ask something, but neither of them said anything aloud. They left Gilbert behind, they entered the house, and the young boy was now alone.

He always liked to have a while of loneliness after his training; he was dedicating that time to analyze all his moves, and mistakes during swordfight, and he was thinking about how to fix all his errors and how to improve.

It's true that Gilbert was most often frustrated by the effects of his fencing lessons, but it doesn't mean that he wanted to give up; quite the opposite he was planning to do his best, no matter what. Besides, he was content by the fact the his mother was spending so much time with him. Gilbert had an impression, that thanks to all these swordplay lessons, his mum was getting better, physically as well as mentally. It was evident that she's still missing Lina, but Celia was not thinking about her loss so often, since she started to train her son.

The wooden sword that Celia thrown away from Gilbert's hand after his surprise attack, was still laying on the ground, so the boy squatted down to lift it. Lina's brother was staring at the wooden sword in reverie, and before he even realized it, he was already dreaming about the true blade made of iron or steel. He really wanted to try and use an iron sword for once, to feel the difference in weight, and see if he would be able to handle the real weapon, but it was probably too early for that…

Gilbert was just standing in one place, while holding the dummy sword in his hand, but then, without a warning, he felt a strange shivers running thought his entire spine. The boy turned around vigilantly, to see what caused his weird discomfort so suddenly, and he just opened his mouths in astonishment and horror when he saw his father standing a meter behind him.

The young boy just shook his head in a gesture of denial, when he set his eyes on Validar's face.

I must be a nightmare… - He told himself. – I probably just fell asleep after a hard training, and I have bad dreams now… My father is not really here. – Gilbert was thinking in panic, but nothing happened when he pinched himself, to wake up.

"Good morning… son." Validar addressed his child, with his tone sounding very cold, and with his gaze full of distain.

Gilbert took a step towards his father, and he squinted his eyes, in disorientation. It was unbelievable for him, but Validar was really in front of him now. No matter how desperately the boy wanted to be awake, his daydream continues, and it was scary.

"H-hello… father…" The young boy replied, with his face completely pale. "W… what are you doing here…?"

Instead of answering, the man get closer to his son, and before Gilbert managed to protest, he grabbed the boy by his wrist and he squeezed it tightly, then he pulled his child's arm up, rather brutally.

"Ahhh…" The boy cannot help but groan in pain.

"What are you doing with this piece of wood?" Validar asked bluntly, pointing at the dummy sword that Gilbert was still holding in his hand.

"This…?" The boy asked, somehow releasing his wrist from his father's strong grip. "This… is for my practice lessons…" He mumbled. "Mother is showing me how to use a sword…"

Gilbert was still unable to believe in the fact that his father is here. This whole situation was so unreal and so ridiculous… Validar didn't pay them a visit for the last seven years, and now completely out of the blue, he decided to appear here like some ghost… it was an absurd… just why? Why is Validar here?

Maybe something bad had happened to Lina, and father came here to tell us about it? – A terrible thought flashed through Gilbert's head, but he was afraid to ask about it.

"A swordplay…?" Validar asked, frowning in the same time. "This is completely useless art." The man said firmly. "Even though it's hard for me to admit it, you also belongs to the house von Mediuth, and as a member of our family you should study dark magic... son."

"I… I was doing that…" Gilbert said slowly. "But my magic teacher left, when Lina left, and now I have no mentor…"

Validar frowned sternly when he heard that. It's true that he sent one servant from the temple particularly for Gilbert, so the man could show to his good for nothing son, how to use magic. But that sorcerer has returned to the temple together with Lina, and Validar was not thinking about that anymore…

It was bad that the boy lost his magic teacher; Gilbert should learn as much as he could about dark magic… Right now Validar's son was weak and pathetic, but it might change one day. In fact, the Great Priest hoped that it will change one day. After all, Gilbert is also of the sacred bloodline, and it is downright his duty to become the high priest in the future… Validar couldn't possibly allow this brat to be weak. Gilbert have to possess great magic power, or he'll be a disgrace to the family…

But on the other hand, the absence of the kid's mentor shouldn't be such a big problem. After all, Celia could be her own son's teacher; she is a very talented and powerful sorcerer. To be honest her magic is incredible.

In the past when they were still fighting in war, Validar showed to Celia some advanced spells such as Ruin and Waste and the woman mastered these spells after just two weeks of learning, and Validar was impressed when he realized that… He was very impressed, and it was not happening too often.

Celia was somehow naturally gifted, and it was thought-provoking to put it mildly. It was strange that a woman from Ylisse was able to use dark magic; the Ylisseans were normally unable to do that… They were not using dark magic at all, but not because it was forbidden or something like that, far from it…

The people of Ylisse simply had no gift for dark magic. They were specializing in the elemental spells and they were always saying that Lady Naga is 'protecting them' from the darkness, and that's why they can't use it. But for Validar they were simply crippled in that aspect. They were trying to explain their lack of talent by some lame excuse… But his wife was not like that; Celia was able to manipulate darkness in every way she wanted… Celia was one of a kind… Celia was unique…

Validar shook his head violently, to chase out these strange thoughts from his mind, and he addressed the boy again.

"Your mother could show you how to use dark magic." The man stated coldly.

"I… I was trying to ask her… once…" Gilbert stuttered. "…but she said that she doesn't want to use her powers anymore…"

"And instead, she decided to teach you swordplay?" Validar asked sarcastically and when Gilbert nodded, the Great Priest sighed heavily, rolling his eyes in irritation.

"I don't understand this woman at all…" He mumbled, and then a short while of silence fell between father and son.

"Alright." Validar spoke up again. "I'll send your teacher back to you, in the near future, but for now…" The man paused for a moment. "…go and tell your mother that I'm here, I have something for her."

The boy did nothing to fulfill his father's order. Instead he was just staring at the man with his eyes open widely.

Gilbert realized just now, that it was probably the longest dialogue, that he had with his father since… since he could remember. Validar didn't ignore his son this time, more even he was the first to start the conversation, and he was interested in what his kid was doing.

Gilbert was feeling very strange with his father's sudden attention, and he had a lot of mixed feelings about it… The young boy didn't love his father, he didn't even like him, and he was still incredibly afraid of him, but the fact that the man acknowledged his presence for once, and he was even talking to him… It felt good.

"What are you waiting for, kid?" Validar growled, because his son was staring at him for too long. "Go, and bring Celia here."

"Y-yes, father." Gilbert nodded hesitantly, and then he run towards the house's entrance, to tell his mother about Validar's sudden visit.

Celia's son stormed into the kitchen, breathing heavily, with his face completely white, and his gaze full of fear, so when the people in the room noticed his strange state, they all freaked out.

"Gilbert, are you okay?" His mother asked, setting aside her cup of tea, and standing up from her chair. "Are you so exhausted? Maybe you're ill?" Celia said, approaching her son, and laying a hand on his forehead to check out his temperature.

"What's wrong, young master?" Charles questioned the boy, with a clear concern in his voice. "You look as if you've seen a ghost…"

"Maybe you want to lie down?" One of the maids questioned him. "I'll prepare your bed and…"

"No…" Gilbert interrupted the woman, with his voice very weak. "No… It wasn't a ghost, it's something worse…" He finally spited out.

Everyone looked at the boy in confusion, with questions all over their faces when he said that. Gilbert in turn, looked directly in his mother's eyes and then he spoke up.

"It's father, mum…" Celia's son finally said. "Father is here… Father has returned."

Celia gasped very loudly, and her eyes widened in shock, when the meaning of her son's words finally came down to her mind.

"What…?" She asked slowly. "When…? Why…? After so many years…?" Celia quickly shook her head, to somehow pull all her thoughts together, and then she addressed her son once more.

"Gilbert, are you sure of it…?" She questioned the boy with her voice shaking a little. "Are you sure that it was your father you've seen, and not somebody else? Maybe you just mistook him with…"

"No mother." The kid answered, firmly this time. "It's Validar, it's father for sure. I was talking with him just a moment ago, and he said that he has something for you."

A very tense silence fell in the room after Gilbert's statement; everyone were quite for a long while. Celia got nervous, Charles was clearly outraged, and when it comes to the two maids… they were completely lost.

Nobody was expecting Validar's visit anymore, not after so many years… not after Lady Lina was born… He already has his perfect vessel, he doesn't need, to pay any attention to his wife, so why did he come?

"Who did he think he is…?" Charles growled, still outraged. "To disrupt milady's peace after such a long time?" The wyvern rider muttered, getting closer to Celia as if he wanted to shield her. "I swear that I'll kill him, if he'll offend you in any way."

In response Celia just laughed hysterically. "Charles… don't make a promise that you couldn't possibly fulfill…" She whispered, thinking about her husband's self-regeneration skill.

No matter how many times Charles would hit him, or how hard… In the end Validar would pull through all his wounds, as always. There was only one weapon in this entire world that could seriously hurt Celia's husband, and that weapon was in the hands of the Ylisse's Exalt...

"So where is your father, now?" Celia asked her son, dully.

"I… left him in the garden…" The boy answered hesitantly. "He's probably still waiting there…"

The woman sighed very loudly in response. She was disturbed by the fact that Validar suddenly decided to bother her. Celia suspected that his appearance has something to do with Lina, but it was hard for the mother to even think about that… Maybe her daughter fell ill? Maybe she's suffering? Maybe she hurt herself somehow? Maybe Lina is crying too often and her father is disciplining her for that? Or maybe…? Maybe…? Maybe…?

Celia violently shook her head, to stop thinking about all these possibilities, and she clenched her fist in determination. She will never find out what is happening with Lina, if she won't face Validar today…

"I suppose I have to go and see him, then…" The woman muttered without any enthusiasm. She knew that their reunion probably won't be too pleasant… But the only way to quickly get rid of Validar, was to just do what he wants. If he wants to speak with his wife, then she will speak with him, and after that, he'll quickly leave.

He was always acting like that. – Celia told herself. – He was disappearing as suddenly, as he was appearing… I'll just talk to him for a while, to find out why did he come, and then he will leave me alone for the next few years… - The woman was thinking, and that thought made her very sad for some reason.

Celia realized how weird her life is, and how objectively her own husband was always treating her. Validar was most often visiting Celia when he had to pass some kind of information along to her, or alternatively, if he wanted to spend a night with her, but in other cases, he was simply ignoring her existence for years… In some way it was humiliating, and also abnormal…

"Milady, wait." Charles said to the woman when she approached the door. "I'll go with you…" He offered, with a forced smile on his face. "I'll be keeping my eyes on Validar, just in case."

"Thank you, Charles…" Celia whispered slowly. "I appreciate your concern."

"I want to go, too." Gilbert chimed in, taking a few steps towards them. "I don't like the perspective of spending the time with father…" The boy admitted. "...but he might tell us something about Lina, and I would like to know if she's fine."

"Me too…" Celia nodded, and then they went together to the garden.

But to everyone's great surprise Validar was not waiting for them there, like Gilbert suspected. Instead they found the Great Priest of Grima, sitting on the sofa in the salon. He came into the house without anyone's permission, and he made himself at home, as if he was an overlord of everything here… Well, formally this mansion belongs to his family, so he is the owner of this house in some way. But still, to gatecrash like that… it was nothing but rudeness.

"Hello, dear." Validar addressed Celia as airily, as if he was seeing her every day. "Gilbert was not returning for a long time, so I decided to wait for you inside. How are you?"

When Celia herd her husband's nonchalant greeting, and when she saw his cynical expression, something burst inside of her. She cannot help but feel an absolute anger taking control over her. It was just too much for her to bear; how dare he speak to her so dismissively? How dare he act as if everything was okay and normal between them, after so many years of absence? It was an insolence, a pure insolence…

"Hello…?" The woman growled at him ominously. "Are you saying 'hello' to me?!" Celia exclaimed in anger. "We haven't seen each other for seven long years, and the first thing you're saying is simple 'hello' as if you've met with me, no longer than one day ago…?!" Celia took a deep breath to somehow calm down, but it was useless. "How dare you?! How dare you disrupt me and my son without any warning?! How dare you enter my house without a permission and treat me so disrespectfully?! You…! You, insolent boor!" The woman yelled at Validar absolutely outraged.

"Mother…" Gilbert coughed out, with his eyes wide. He was sure that his father will charge on his mother in a moment, to tear her apart, or to burn her alive with his dark magic.

"My Lady…" Charles whispered in astonishment. He was also afraid that Validar might do some harm to Celia for all her harsh words, but in some way he was proud of her. She finally told her husband what she really thinks about him.

Validar himself was astonished too… He wasn't expecting that Celia will get at him so straight away, and so openly. The man was feeling humiliated; his wife gave him a hard time without any particular reason. As a matter of fact, Validar did nothing wrong, he just came here to deliver this damn letter to her, and that's all.

Anyway, what Celia was expecting? That he will come here with a bouquet of flowers, and he will fell to his knees, to apologize for his long absence? Such behavior would be just ridiculous…

I really can't understand her way of thinking. – Validar thought to himself. – What did she thinks she's doing, by shouting at me like that? It is unacceptable…

At the first moment Validar wanted to stand up, and slap his wife on the face for her terrible words, but the man quickly suppressed that desire. He was not going to hurt the woman that belongs to him… no, it would be inappropriate and wrong. Validar was seeing his own mother's face covered in bruises too many times, to imitate his father's attitudes now, he's not so primitive.

And besides, there was a method much more painful than corporal punishment, that he could use on Celia for her impudence… It's enough to just toy with her for a little while, and then, she will completely change her talk.

The man slowly stood up from the sofa, and he sent Celia a cold stare.

"I see… I'm not welcome here." Validar said sternly. "You will never change, will you?" The woman was still looking at him with an angry expression, so he added. "Don't worry, I'll leave immediately if you don't want to see me… Goodbye."

Validar took a few steps ahead, to pretend that he's leaving, but before he even get out of the salon, his son's voice stopped him.

"Father… wait…" Gilbert said quietly. "When you came here, you told me that you have something for mother, what is it?" The boy asked, and Validar cannot help but smirk hearing his question. It was good, that he was turned to his wife and son by his back, otherwise they would see his smile of triumph.

"Oh… that." Validar mumbled blithely. "I have a message to you… from Lina." He announced turning around, and pulling the envelope out of his pocket, to show it to everyone in the room.

Their reaction was exactly as Validar expected it would be. They gasped loudly in unison, and they set their eyes on the envelope on the man's hand, as if they were in some kind of trance. Celia's expression was the most interesting one; she had some sparks of hope in these beautiful golden eyes of hers, but Validar was sure that these sparks will disappear soon, right after she will read the content of that letter. He wanted to see that moment; he wanted to see it so badly…

"I suppose that it doesn't matter anymore." Validar said turning towards the exit again. "What a pity, Lina herself asked me to deliver this letter to you, my dear." He made a pause to raise the tension in the room even more. "But if you don't want my company, and you refuse to treat to me, I have no other choice then to leave. I'll simply tell our daughter, that you didn't accept the message from her and I'll be done with it."

He didn't even manage to take two more steps ahead, because Celia's hand stopped him this time. She catch up to her husband quickly, and she grabbed his shoulder from behind.

"Validar, wait!" She said nervously, and the man smiled discreetly again. She started to act exactly as he wanted.

The woman took a closer look at her husband, and he realized that he's looking far worse, than seven years ago. Generally, he appeared to be sick. His face was as pale as snow, his cheeks were strangely sunken, and his skin was dry, like the skin of a very old man. Besides he had big dark bags under his eyes, as if he wasn't sleeping for years… It was obvious that his devotion to Grima is ruining him not only mentally, but also physically. Celia found out, that she's feeling sorry for Validar in some way…

"Maybe I got upset too quickly…" She said, very abashed. "…but it was just an impulse. Please forgive me…" Celia finally spitted out.

She was aware that Validar made this whole spectacle with leaving, and he showed them this envelope only to soften her anger, but she didn't care anymore. Even if she's like a marionette and her husband is pulling the strings to manipulate her now, it doesn't matter so much… Even if Celia would have to demean herself to receive this letter from Validar, then she will do it… Anything to find out what is happening, with her beloved daughter.

"Don't you dare to shout at me ever again, do you understand?" The man said, surprisingly calm.

"Of course…" Celia whispered softly in response. "I won't… Come, we can start over."

The woman led her husband back to the sofa, where he sat down comfortably, crossing his arms on the chest. He was the master of the situation again.

Charles was staring at the Great Priest with a clear hatred in his eyes, while Gilbert just gulped loudly, seeing his father's annoyance.

"Do you want a drink, or something?" Celia asked officially, as always.

"Oh no, thank you." Validar shook his head quickly. "I don't have enough time to share a drink with you, my dear. I should go back to the temple soon, I have to watch over Lina, after all…" The man turned the envelope around on his hand, and Celia focused her whole attention at that object once more. It was amusing to observe her behavior, she wanted that letter very much, and it was obvious even at the first glance.

"Lina…" The mother whispered quietly, with her tone full of tenderness. "How is she doing?"

"Good." Validar replied her, with a small smirk. "Very good… To be completely honest, she was acting a bit rebellious at first, but I already took care of it, so there shouldn't be any problem with her attitude anymore."

"You, took care of what?" Celia asked dully, getting a bit pale on the face. "You didn't hurt her, did you?"

"Of course not!" Validar exclaimed a little irritated. "Who do you think I am? I wouldn't dare to hurt the body of our god."

Lina's mother bit her lip in anger when she heard Validar's response.

So that's how this man was perceiving his own daughter? – simply as the vessel of Grima and nothing more… When he was looking at that girl, he wasn't seeing a person - a normal child, he was just seeing some body that he could use one day, to resurrect his so-called 'god'.

"Validar, please…" Celia addressed the man as calmly as possible. "Call our daughter by her name, when you're talking with me."

"Of course." Validar simply nodded. "Her current name is very important to you, isn't it?" The man asked, but Celia said nothing in response. It appeared to be pointless for her, to answer that question.

"Lina is talking about you very often, you know?" Validar spoke up again. "Too often as for my teste." The man growled quietly. "She even wrote this whole letter to make some kind of contact with you. She insisted so much, to deliver it to you in person, that I simply couldn't refuse her request." The Great Priest sighed heavily. "Lina can be so stubborn sometimes… exactly like you, when you were younger."

Celia just gulped quietly, when Validar finished speaking. She finally had a chance to ask her husband about that message, and to finally receive it from him. It was now or never, and Celia knew that she have to be very careful while questioning him about it all… One carless word, and her husband might feel 'offended' once more. He might even try to leave again, if she will say something wrong.

"Validar, my dear…" The woman started sweetly. "This letter… can I have it?" She finally asked.

"Why, yes." The man answered immediately, heading over the envelope to Celia, without any hesitation.

Celia just sent her husband a shifty look, when he smiled at her. He gave her that letter too easily, and too quick, and it was suspicious in her opinion.

Celia was expecting that Validar will start to play in one of his stupid games with her, to mentally abuse her, or to humiliate her in some way, before he will give her that message, but he did nothing like that… Her husband was just looking at her carefully, with his expression very amused, and it was strange.

"Don't look at me like that, dear…" Validar said to his wife calmly, when she set her eyes on him. "Come on, read it. Don't you want to know what Lina wrote to you?"

Now Celia got really, really suspicious; she wasn't expecting that Validar would hurry her to read this message in his presence, she even started to wonder if this letter is real. It might be some fake, or some kind of a trick…

The mother took a closer look at the letter to see if there is Lina's signature on it, but the envelope was completely white. There was no any word written on it, and the seal also appeared to be untouched…

Celia broke the seal slowly, and then she pulled out the piece of paper from inside. One glance at the sheet of paper was enough for the woman to confirm that her daughter was indeed the authoress of this message… This terribly-looking handwriting, and these blotch of inks everywhere around… Lina wrote that latter by her own hand, without doubt.

The emotional tears appeared in Celia's eyes in the next moment, and she sniffed a few times, but then she quickly pulled herself together and she started to read.

* * *

_**Dear Mother, **_

_**How are you? I honestly hope that you're well, sorry for the bad quality of this letter, but I'm writing it in quite a hurry. **_

_**Anyway, a lot of things has happened in my life since I moved to the temple… Oh Mother, I don't even know where to begin… **_

_**First of all, I want you to know that Father already told me everything; I finally found out what it means to be the vessel of Grima.**_

_**I must admit that when I learnt about my destiny, I was a bit angry at you for not telling me anything sooner, but I'm over it now. I understand why you were silent about my fate Mum; you just wanted to give me a happy and carefree childhood, and for that, I'm really grateful to you. **_

_**But Mother… It's hard for me to say it, but my childhood is already over, so you don't have to worry about me anymore… I know what to do, Father explained everything to me very clearly, and now my goal is to realize my destiny. **_

_**Please, don't trouble yourself with my well-being anymore. I'm fine, because there are a lot of nice people who are taking care of me, and I'm sure that they would also help me in fulfilling my fate. **_

_**That's right, I'm going to sacrifice myself to Grima… It was very difficult for me to make this decision, but in the end I concluded that this is the only right way… I'll become one with the Fell Dragon, I will change our world for the better, and you will be proud of me, Mum. I promise that I'll make you the proudest and the happiest mother in the history. **_

_**I also wants to say that I miss you very much, Mother. I'd love to see you, but I'm afraid that our meeting would be impossible for now… **_

_**Father told me that I shouldn't leave the temple, until I'll finish my special training, and I'm not sure how much time it will take me to compete that training. But I promise that I'll visit you as soon as Father will allow me to get out of the temple, so we will meet again, sooner or later.**_

_**I suspect that you're probably feeling depressed while reading these words; the situation we're in, is rather unfortunate… But regardless, try to cheer up Mum, we can still exchange correspondence. Please, reply for my letter and send your message to the temple, then some servant or even Father will pass it over to me. **_

_**I know that this is not the best way to keep the contact, but that's all we can do… If you want, then you can even come to the temple to meet up with me. (Father told me that you can do it.) On the other hand, I know that you're afraid to come back, so if you don't want to, then you don't have to visit me, a simple message from you would be enough… **_

_**Please, give Gilbert and Charles my regards and tell them, that I miss them too… I look forward the letter from you, Mum. **_

_**I love you, **_

_**Lina.**_

* * *

Celia was holding the piece of paper in her hands for a long time, and she was staring at the text in horror. She was really freaked out by the content of that message… It arise from this letter that Lina is planning to become one with Grima, and she's going to do anything what her father would tell her to do, in order to fulfill her destiny… It shouldn't be like this, it definitely shouldn't be like this… Lina should clearly see her father's madness, she should see that the path of Grima is the wrong one, but in that case, why is she writing as if she was completely alright with sacrificing herself to that monster…?

"What have you done to her?" The woman hissed at her husband, and Validar just frowned in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" He simply asked.

To be honest, Celia's reaction was not the one, that he was expecting. The woman didn't appear to be broken down, instead she looked rather angry; in fact she was incredibly angry.

"What have you done to Lina?" The woman was more specific this time. "Are you brainwashing her? Maybe you erased her memories and you filled her mind with the false past? Come on Validar, tell me!" Celia exclaimed in rage. "I know that you would be able to do that!"

"Celia, I don't know what you're saying." He answered, slowly shaking his head. "I did nothing with Lina's brain… I simply took her on a little trip."

"What?" His wife questioned him, blinking in surprise.

"You know…" Validar spoke up indifferently. "I wanted to show her around Plegia, and we were away for some time."

"Impossible…" Celia whispered with her expression troubled. "Even you wouldn't dare to risk like that, not when there is war…"

"À propos…" The man interrupted her. "…speaking of war; Lina doesn't like the fact that there is a conflict against Ylisse on our country's territory. In fact she decided to join the Grimleal and accept her destiny, mainly because she wishes to end the war. That's sounds familiar, don't you think?"

Celia just gulped, hearing his question. It indeed sounds terribly familiar; the woman still remembers the day when she undertook such decision, herself. She wanted to end the war by her own hands, she wanted to save the people of Plegia on her own… But in the end, where did that decision led her to?

She is here now, she's practically imprisoned in this city, and she's living in a constant fear of her own husband… Celia's idea to stop the war all alone, was not only infeasible and stupid, but it also brought her a lot of pain.

"But that's not all, yet." Validar continued. "A day before yesterday, during her first real ceremony, Lina officially swore to all of the Grimleal that she will destroy the kingdom of Ylisse, and she will murder your favorite Exalt." The Great Priest laughed shortly, but loudly. "Lina really reminds me of you; she reminds me of you in so many aspects…"

Validar was still talking to her, but Celia was not listening anymore. She just wanted to sit down and drink a glass of water to somehow calm down. She also was in need of some medicine… right now the woman was feeling ill… terribly ill.

* * *

Shortly after that Validar left, and Celia submerged herself in her own thoughts so deeply, that she stopped paying any attention to the surroundings around her. The woman was just dully staring at the window, and she shook off that strange reverie, only when Charles approached her, and he took her hand into his own.

"Milady, are you okay?" He asked her softly. "You're so silent… What happened? What is in this letter?"

"Mother, are you well?" Gilbert questioned her too, with concern in his voice.

"Ah… right…" Celia mumbled, blinking a few times as if she just woke up from some dream. "Validar…?" The woman whispered, looking around in confusion. "He's not here anymore, right?"

In response the knight and the boy just looked at the woman with their gazes full of sympathy.

"No, my Lady." Charles slowly shook his head. "Your husband had left, more or less ten minutes ago."

"Yeah…" Celia whispered quietly. "I suppose that he won't return here for some time... Did he say something significant, before leaving? I wasn't listening too attentively after he…" Celia didn't finish her sentence, she just groaned quietly under her breath.

"Actually, he didn't say anything at all, when he saw how gloom you've become, mother. But he appeared to be disgustingly amused by your strange state." Her son growled in annoyance.

Celia just rolled her eyes, and she sighed very heavily, when Gilbert described Validar's behavior to her.

"Never mind at him…" Celia said dully. "…or his amusement, I don't care anymore..."

Celia finally took her eyes off the window, and she wanted to get out of the salon, but her loyal knight held her in the last moment.

"Milady!" He shouted to stop the woman. "You left the message from Lady Lina here, don't you want to…"

"No." Celia interrupted him quickly. "I don't want to read this letter again… First I have to pull myself together, but you two…" The mother paused for a moment. "…you can read it, if you want."

After these words, Celia left the salon, and she was maundering around the house like some ghost, for the rest of the day.

Lina's mother was just unable to find some quiet place, to finally reconsider everything what happened today, and collect her thoughts. She was trying to mull over the fact that her dear daughter decided to serve Grima as his vessel, but it was just too hard for her… Celia just couldn't bear the thought that her sweet Lina was planning to submerge herself with some lowly demon of destruction. And the worst thing in this all, is probably the fact that Lina is apparently thinking that she's doing the right thing; that this is the only right way to save the world… Her letter was so gentle and so naive, but in the same time so worrisome and disturbing that it was actually creepy…

Besides Celia was afraid that her daughter will be doing exactly the same mistakes, as she was doing in the past… The idea of stopping the war by serving Grima, is frightening and just… bad… very, very bad.

The night fell before Celia even realized it, and she went to her bedroom to get some rest, but no matter how hard the woman was trying, she just couldn't sleep. She was turning from left to right nervously, and she was swatting out of fear… Lina's mother couldn't find her peace of mind, and some strange mental images, of her dear daughter being devoured by Grima were appearing in her mind.

Celia was suffering like that for nearly the whole night, but more or less two hours before the sunrise she finally fell asleep for a while, and during that time she had a very strange dream…

* * *

Celia was a little, ten years old girl in that dream, she found herself in the courtyard of the castle, where she was living as a kid. She had a real sword on her hand; it was an iron sword that she probably 'borrowed' from the armory, when nobody was looking.

Celia started to swing the sword in joy, and the big smile of self-satisfaction appeared on her face. The weapon was too heavy for her, and in was overbalancing her with every slash, but Celia didn't care. She was proud of the fact that she's able to hold that sword on her own.

She was 'practicing' like that for some time, but then she suddenly heard somebody's voice calling for her.

"_Hey, golden-haired princess!"_

The small version of Celia looked around curiously, and she set her eyes on the person that was slowly approaching her.

It was a tall, eighteen years old man, with big muscles, massy and a bit wavy dark-blue hair, and serene pale-green eyes.

"_Gerard!"_ The ten years old girl, dashed at the Exalt of Ylisse to put him into a tight hug. The man quickly returned the embrace, and he lift her a little, to twirl her around.

She chuckled quietly, and then the man put her back to the ground.

"_What are you doing here?"_ Celia asked with a radiant smile on her face.

"_I want to speak with your Father."_ Gerard answered crisply. _"Is he at home?" _

Celia just shook her head in a gesture of denial. _"No, he took Tristan on a ride, to show him how to get a horse under control. Horses doesn't like Tristan, you know? They are always trying to throw him off when he's attempting to mount them."_ She started to laugh again. _"It's funny to look at it, Tristan is always crying like a little girl, when he's on the horseback." _

"_I don't know what's so funny about it." _The Exalt muttered in disapprobation. _"This is a serious matter, what if something bad will happened to him someday? What if he would… I don't know, break his leg, or crush his head against the ground, if he'll fall? Uncontrollable horses are very dangerous."_

"_If he will hurt himself I won't be crying…"_ Little Celia said bluntly, pouting at the same time. _"Tristan is stupid."_

Gerard just sighed loudly in response. _"I don't get it, Tristan is your twin, how could you not like him? Shouldn't it be natural for the two of you, to get along well?" _

"_No."_ Celia growled. _"I hate Tristan. He's always mean to me; he's violently pulling my hair, he's making fun of me, and he has his nose on the air, just because he's better than me in swordplay_." She put her head down in sadness. _"My brother is playing the smart guy, and he's endlessly correcting me, but when I grow up, I'll be a better knight than him…" _

"_I can see that you're trying very hard."_ The Exalt spoke up, to change the subject. _"Is this sword, real?"_

"_Yes."_ Celia nodded with enthusiasm. _"I wanted to practice for a bit."_

"_In that case…"_ The man said, removing his own sword from the sheath. _"…show me what you've got!"_

Celia's eyes started to shine in admiration, when she saw the Falchion sword gleaming in the rays of the sun. That blade was so beautiful, so majestic and so impressive that she couldn't take her eyes off it.

"_Do you want to have a duel with me? For real?" _

"_Sure, why not?" _The Exalt replied, cheerfully._ "Come on Celia, don't be a coward!" _He encouraged her.

"_Hey, don't call me a coward, even in jokes!" _Celia exclaimed, charging at the man, with a smile of excitement on her face.

She was trying to attack Gerard, but her sword was very heavy and it made her slow, therefore the man dodged her assault very easily.

"_You have not enough strength in these little arms of yours, to even hold your blade properly_." The Exalt started to mock her.

"_I'll show you what I can do!"_ She shouted in irritation. _"Just look!"_

Celia was trying to charge at Gerard a few more times, but he blocked all her attacks, no matter what she was doing. The Exalt was just smiling at Celia mockingly, and it made her a little angry.

She charged at the man with all her might, and she was sure that she got him this time. But then, in the last moment, when she was already very close to him, Celia tripped over something and she fell flat on her face, letting go of her sword on the process.

When the Exalt realized what just happened, he started to laugh cordially, unable to restrain himself.

"_Silly Celia!"_ He exclaimed, approaching her. "_You should watch your steps. Thanks goodness you didn't hurt yourself with that sword, while falling."_ He muttered, with worried tone, passing his hand towards her. "_Here, give me your hand." _

Gerard helped Celia stand up, still smiling in amusement, but that smile quickly disappeared from his face, when he noticed that his 'opponent' is crying.

"_Hey, Celia… come off it, there is no reason to cry." _

"_Don't laugh of me Gerard…"_ Celia said, sniffing a little, and shading her tears away. "_I was trying to do my best and I failed… damn it."_ She cursed quietly under her breath, but the Exalt heard it, and he frowned deeply in consternation.

"_Don't curse like that; a little girl shouldn't use such nasty words." _He reprimanded her.

"_Daddy is not around, so I can say whatever I want."_ Celia replied him, impertinently.

"_Your father has nothing to do with that…"_ The man shook his head, and he lowered his voice a bit. _"Don't you know that if you'll be cursing too often, Lady Naga will divest you, of your voice? She didn't like it when the small children like you, are cursing." _He whispered into her ear.

Celia just rolled her eyes in irritation when she heard that_. "Stop it Gerard, such threats were working on me when I was five years old, but I grow up, and now I know that this is just a baloney." _

"_Okay…"_ The man muttered, rubbing the back of his head. _"I admit it, you won't lose your voice just because of cursing, but still, you shouldn't do it. Lady Naga really doesn't like it when children are using such words. It makes her very sad." _

"_And how can you know that?"_ Celia asked bluntly.

"_I know it, because sometimes Lady Naga is coming to me in my dreams, and I'm conversing with her while sleeping."_ The Exalt answered, grinning widely at Celia.

"_Yeah, right…" _Celia nodded sarcastically, crossing her arms on the chest. _"Listen Gerard; it is well known, that you're very devoted to Naga. You're always saying: 'Lady Naga this' or 'Lady Naga that'. You're going the Divine Dragon's temple whenever you have some free time, and the people of Ylisse are admiring you for all your devotion… But seriously, nobody believes that you're talking to Lady Naga in person. You can say whatever you want, but you can't fool anybody… You're not the Divine Voice." _

"_But it's true." _The Exalt insisted_. "Lady Naga is really speaking to me, thought my dreams." _

Celia wanted to say something in response, but before she even opened her mouths, she heard the horse's neighing, somewhere closely.

"_Did you hear that, Gerard?!"_ She asked in excitement. _"It's daddy! Daddy has returned!" _

"_Celia, wait!" _The man was trying to stop her for some reason. He grabbed Celia's hand forcefully, but she quickly broke free from his grip, and she dashed towards the direction from where she heard the horses.

She was running like that for some time, but then suddenly, everything around her turned dark, and gloomy. Celia stopped her run, and she started to look around in fear.

"_What is happening…?"_ She asked herself, a little disturbed by this strange change of mood. "_Daddy…?"_ Celia called out, with her voice shaking. _"Gerard…?"_

A very terrifying scream came to her ears in the next moment, and Celia's hair stood on its end when she heard that. She was also under an impression that she knew the owner of that voice… It was the Exalt, who was screaming so horribly, so Celia quickly decided to turned back, and see what happened to him.

"_Gerard, are you okay?"_ She shouted when she saw his body, laying on the ground in the distance, but when Celia got closer to him, her eyes widened in horror.

The Exalt had a big, heavy sword stabbed into his back, and the blood was already flowing out, of his vast wound.

"_NO!"_ Celia screamed in horror, and then she approached the man to somehow remove the blade from his body. She was not even sure why is she doing that, since it was obvious that the ruler of Ylisse was already dead, but Celia was still trying to pull off the sword from his back.

But the result of these tries was rather terrible; the more Celia was trying to take out the sword, the greatest the injury on Gerard's back was becoming.

"**Hahaha…" **Celia heard a terribly sounding voice, from some undefined direction. **"So this demon is finally dead…"** It said ominously.

"**Let's throw him into the hell."** Some other voice proposed.

Celia started to shake her head in all directions, to find the owners of these voices, but she didn't find anybody.

She was scared… she was afraid, and she was swatting bucket because of both, fear and hotness. Everything around was burning now, and these flames were running wild, so Celia was trying to cover herself with her arms, to somehow protect herself from the fire.

"**Let's make him suffer!"** The voices were still talking. **"He had killed a lot of people!"**

"**He killed me!"** Somebody shouted out, suddenly.

"**And me!"** Someone cried.

"**And me too!" **

"**My wife!"**

"**My husband!"**

"**My daughter!" **

"**My son!" **

"**He had killed our children!"** The voices screamed in absolute anger. "**He's responsible for that, and he never regretted any of his crimes!"**

"**Let's have no mercy for him, as he had no mercy for us!"** They exclaimed in unison. **"No mercy for the Exalt! Let's throw him into the hell!"**

"**To hell with him! To hell with him! To hell with him!" **The voices started to chant together, and then, the flames started to consume Gerard's body.

"NO!" Celia exclaimed at the top of her lungs, seeing that macabre scene. "No, spare him! Leave him alone! Gerard…! GERARD!" She yelled loudly for the last time, before the corpse of the Exalt completely disappeared in the flames…

* * *

"Gerard!" Celia called the Exalt's name in panic, even when she woke up from that nightmare.

She was breathing loudly for a moment, she looked around in confusion, and only then she realized that she's not in the area covered in flames anymore, but in her bedroom.

"Wait… what?" The woman whispered to herself, wiping the cold sweat from her forehead. "Why am I calling for him? I… I shouldn't care for that bastard."

Celia already figured out, that it was just a dream, but it was so vivid that she couldn't simply ignore it.

In fact it wasn't just some illogical sequence of views, like it most often was in Celia's nightmares… it was rather her memory; a very clear memory of her childhood that she always cherished.

Celia still remembered that day even after so many years… She remembered how Gerard came to her, and how he was mocking her during their 'sparring'. She remembered how her father and brother, had returned from their ride, and that they even bought some porcelain doll for her in the market, on their way back. She remembered that there was a great feast, to properly host the Exalt, and that Gerard was very content of that…

These were wonderful times… When Celia was little, the Exalt was visiting their home many times, to talk over some important issues with her father, or simply to see how his most precious advisor was doing.

Gerard appeared to be so… normal, all these years ago… The young Exalt was kind, calm, and he was loved by his people. In fact, Celia befriended him very quickly, and she was even calling him by his first name when she was a kid, even though her father was always telling her, that she should call the Exalt 'Lord Gerard' or at least 'Master Gerard.'

But Celia didn't care about the titles; she was treating the Exalt as a member of her family, and Gerard himself seemed to be happy about that. For Celia, Gerard was kind of like an annoying older brother. On one hand he was most often very nice to her, and sometimes they were even playing together, but on the other hand, the Exalt was mocking her a little too often, and he was never treating her seriously. But anyway, he was a better 'brother' to her, than Tristan ever was…

Celia honestly hated her twin for as long as she could remember. They were always fighting over everything; no matter if it was about toys, food, horses, their skills, their weapons or their father's praise. Celia and Tristan were always arguing, always fighting, like some wild animals over their prey.

It was working like some kind of curse… No, actually it was a curse. Even when Celia was trying to be nice to her brother and normally talk with him, their conversations were always ending with an argument.

Naturally, their father was always trying to defuse all the conflicts between his kids, but it was useless. Celia and Tristan hated each other; they hated each other so much, that they decided to settle their quarrels once and for all, in the duel to the death…

Sir Adam was probably turning around on his grave in the day when Celia killed her brother. But back then, the woman was not thinking about that; she wasn't mourning Tristan even for a moment. Her hatred for the Haildom of Ylisse, its citizens, and most of all, for Exalt Gerard himself was so great, that she had no any sense of remorse at all. She really was a monster... and a fratricide…

The woman turned around on the bed nervously. She didn't want to think about her mysterious dream anymore, but she was unable to get rid of these thoughts.

Now, it was an image of Gerard's body burning on the flames, that was hunting Celia, every time when she was closing her eyes. The woman even started to wonder if she had a vision just now… That nightmare was too complex and too clear as for a normal dream, and she simply couldn't forget it.

The Exalt was dead at the end of my nightmare… - Celia thoughts to herself. – I wonder if that means, that he will die soon? – She reverie for a moment. – His death would probably be like a godsend for all the people of this continent… Gerard transformed into a devil at some point of his life, and the place of a devil is in the hell.

Celia nestled her head into the pillow more, and she sighed quietly. She was feeling a bit uncomfortable, thinking about the possibility that her 'childhood friend' might end up in the hell, but she wasn't sympathizing him. Gerard was responsible for the war, for the suffering of innocent people, and for her father's death… Celia was not going to forgive him… never, ever.

'_If you would commit a lot of sins in your life, and you won't atone for them in any way during the rest your lifetime, then you will go to hell…'_ – It was one of many things, that the spirit of Lady Lina told Celia in the day when her daughter was born, and because of that Celia always feared for herself.

The woman committed many crimes in her life, but she at least regretted every single one of them. When it comes to Gerard though, he probably doesn't regret any of his actions, because if he would, the war would be ended, by now… The Exalt of Ylisse was far worse than her. He murdered millions, and what is probably the worst thing, he was sure that he's doing the right thing; that he's protecting the world, and that Lady Naga is proud of him…

The thoughts about the Exalt really annoyed Celia; she gritted her teeth in anger, and she closed her eyelids tightly. She saw the image, of Gerard burning on the fire immediately when she closed her eyes again, but she wasn't trying to open them anymore…

If he will be thrown into the hell… - Celia thoughts to herself. - …I won't be crying.

* * *

**The end of chapter 23!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	24. Symptoms of Madness

"I'm sorry, what I supposed to do, again?" Lina asked, staring shifty at her uncle.

"Dance." Xerxes repeated calmly, with his expression absolutely serious. "You have to dance around the monument of Grima, while singing this song." The man said, giving Lina a few sheets of paper filled with words. "It is part of the ritual, I'm not joking this time." He said firmly.

Lina just sighed, while looking at the text of that song. It was written in an archaic language, and there were even some letters of the old alphabet, that the girl didn't recognize… She already knew some letters, since it was the same alphabet that she was studding together with Gilbert to cast dark spells, and to play with him in that silly 'mimic game'. But in that song there was some runes, and symbols that Lina had never seen before and it was bothering her.

The girl knew that if she would have any serious problems with understanding the meaning of the words, then she could always ask Maura or Arnold for help, and they would gladly help her. But when it comes to dancing, it was a different issue… more difficult issue.

"I'll be hard for me…" She muttered quietly. "I never danced before, I mean, not seriously… I'm not sure if I can do it."

"Oh, great." Ruth, who was standing right next to Xerxes and observing everything skeptically, spoke up. "Now it turns out that Celia was too lazy to show you how to dance. Negligence is so typical for her…" She said grimly.

"Could you finally get off my mother's back, please?" Lina hissed at her aunt, with her teeth gritted in anger. "Can't you restrain yourself from criticizing her at every possible occasion?"

Ruth said nothing in response, she just turned her head in a different direction, completely ignoring Lina's question.

"I'm sure you can do it, Your Greatness." Maura suddenly chimed in, to break the uncomfortable silence. "You will become a wonderful dancer, and you will be able to conduct this ritual just fine."

"You think so?" Lina mumbled without any enthusiasm. "I wonder if you're right…" She get around the monument slowly, and when she returned to Xerxes again, she had rather uneasy expression on her face.

"How about father?" Lina addressed her uncle. "Is he dancing around it, too? Because no matter how hard I'm trying, I can't imagine him dancing."

In response Xerxes just shook his head. "No, Validar is never dancing, he's considering it foolish to do so. If he would have to conduct this ritual, then he would probably ask some priestess to dance, while he would only declaim the words of the song. In the past Celia was doing it for him, and Validar never performed this ritual again, since your mother left."

"In that case, I will do the same." Lina announced cheerfully. "I will ask somebody to dance in my stead."

"You can't." Xerxes and Ruth said adamantly in unison.

"What? Why?"

"This hymn and the dance are performed in honor of master Grima." The man stated, crossing his arms on the chest. "And since you are his vessel, and his most precious servant, it is your duty to worship him with devotion every day. You can't just pin it at somebody else."

"But I told you, I can't dance." Lina complained pouting in the same time. "Besides, I'm not going to dance around this giant statue every day, it would be exhausting... and stupid." She added quietly.

"What a brat..." Ruth mumbled under her breath, rolling her eyes.

"I never said that you have to conduct this ritual every day, after all there are some other ways to pay respect to master Grima; like praying to him, or meditating or offering a prey on the stony table. But this dance…" Xerxes started to rub his chin. "I think you should perform it, at least once per a month."

"But Lord Uncle…!" Lina was trying to protest, but Xerxes didn't allow her to.

"Stop complaining, child!" The man interrupted her, in annoyance. "If you don't know how to dance, then somebody will show you how to do it, and there won't be any problem."

Xerxes turned his head towards Maura, to address her.

"Priestess…" He started slowly. "You were always very good at dancing, right? I've seen you a few times when you were performing this ritual yourself... In that case, show Her Greatness how to dance, to conduct this ritual properly." Xerxes ordered her.

Maura turned a bit pale on the face when she heard the high priest's command. It was true that she was performing this particular ritual a lot of times, to pay her respect to master Grima. It was her favorite form of worshiping him, and when it comes to her performance, it was so impressive that many Grimleal were coming to the altar intentionally to watch it.

Under normal circumstances, Maura would show this dance to Lady Lina with pleasure, but right now… the woman was simply indisposed. Her foot was still in a terrible state, and every move was causing her pain, but she was afraid to admit her weakness in front of Lord Xerxes and his wife… Maura didn't want those two, to think badly of her.

What should I do? – Maura asked herself, staring at Xerxes and Ruth, in embarrassment.– It's practically impossible for me to dance on my damaged foot, but I can't refuse, if master Xerxes is telling me to do it. It would be a disobedience, and disobedience means more tortures… Damn, I'm in a terrible situation. – Maura gritted her teeth and she hissed quietly, at the very thought of dancing right now. – Oh, Lord Grima, it's going to be painful, it's going to be, so painful…

"But Lord Uncle, Maura can't do this!" Lady Lina suddenly exclaimed, standing in front of Maura with open arms, as if she wanted to shield her. "Her leg is injured, so she cannot dance!"

"What…? Injured you say?" Xerxes muttered, a bit surprised.

He didn't suspect that the priestess has some serious wound; yes he noticed that Maura is walking very slowly, and with some effort, but he wasn't paying too much attention to it until now. If priestess Maura has some kind of physical problem, than she should go to the healer, and not bother anyone with her pain. Especially not Lina.

"Your Greatness!" Maura was trying to protest. "I can do it, I told you so many times, to not worry about me."

"But you shouldn't overextend yourself, you might get hurt even more." Lina was intransigent. "Besides, my Lady Aunt can show me how to perform this ritual."

Lina slowly approached Ruth, and she looked directly into her eyes. "You will do it for me, right?" The girl asked, with some pressure hearable in her voice. "You will teach me how to dance in Maura's stead, since I don't want to bother her when she's in a bad physical state."

Ruth just frowned deeply, hearing Lina's order. She didn't like the way the girl was talking to her. There was not any shade of respect in her tone, even though Lina was addressing Xerxes with clear estimation a while ago; yet when she was talking to her aunt, that respectful tone was always disappearing somewhere. Lina had no any deference for Ruth ever since they got argue over Celia, a few days ago…

"It turns out that you have no other choice, Ruth…" Xerxes pointed out, smirking strangely at his wife. "The Great Hierophant just gave you an order, so you have to hurry up, and fulfill it."

Xerxes comment annoyed the woman very much, and she growled at him very loudly in response. Ruth got outraged because of the fact that some brat… a brat that was annoyingly similar to Celia in so many ways, can order her around… But on the other hand Xerxes was right; even though it was hard for Ruth to admit it, she couldn't just ignore an order that comes directly from the vessel of Grima. A defiance would be unthinkable in such situation…

The woman send a scary look towards Maura which resulted that the priestess, gulped nervously, and then she put her head down in embarrassment. The dark priestess was aware that Lady Lina's intentions were good, but it looks like the effect of her actions will be rather terrible… Lady Ruth was obviously angry at Maura for her indisposition.

"I think I have to do it…" Ruth spoke up coldly. "…since someone is clearly incompetent here." She said, setting her bleak grey eyes on Maura.

The priestess face turned red out of shame, but in the same time, she was feeling a relief. In the end, it was good that Lady Lina forbid her to perform this ritual, and she persuaded Lady Ruth to do it… Maura's state would probably get much worse after dancing; the woman was not even sure if she would be able to move at all with her condition so bad. In fact, her performance would probably turn out a disaster if she would be forced to dance today…

"Alright, let's go kid." Ruth said, taking the girl's hand, and dragging her closer to the monument of Grima. Then she come to a stop right in front of the massive figure, and she turned around, to stand with Lina face to face.

"Now, look carefully and learn… you brat." The woman mumbled, under her breath.

She started to sing the song quietly, and in the same time she was turning around gracefully, as if she was a professional dancer. Her legs were moving fast and without hesitation, she had her arms under full control, and every small gesture of her hands had a meaning. In time Ruth started to sing louder and with more confidence. Her voice was not ideally clear, since she was not exactly a good singer, but even despite that fact, her performance was impressive. In the next moment some violet aura appeared all around Ruth's body, which made this whole performance even more spectacular. She was looking like a living torch of dark-purple flames…

Lina was staring at the woman in awe; she was unable to take her eyes off Ruth's performance for even a moment. To be completely honest, Lina was feeling a pure rapture while staring at that strange dance. Shivers were running through her spine, and she felt some inexplicable happiness deep in her heart.

Even when Ruth finished with her dance, Lina was still gazing at her, with her mouths open lightly in admiration. The girl snapped out of all these feelings only when Xerxes started to applaud for his wife.

"Good job, honey!" He exclaimed loudly, clapping his hands. "Your dance was simply flawless."

"Of course it was." Ruth said proudly, approaching her husband again. "This ritual is a serious matter, there is no place for any mistakes."

"It was wonderful…" Lina admitted in a low voice. – But I still don't like you, aunt. – The little girl added in her mind.

"You see, Lina?" Ruth addressed the girl, grimly. "All you have to do, is to dance as I did."

"Yes." Lina nodded. "I must admit that it was beautiful, but I probably won't be able to dance as wonderfully as you, straight away… Can you show me all the moves slowly, one after another?" The girl asked as politely as she could.

"Yes… at once." Ruth answered, but she appeared to be quite annoyed. "I'll show you what to do."

For the next few minutes, Ruth was really doing her best to instruct Lina how to perform that ritual, but it turned out that her niece is rather clumsy. It was hard for her to maintain the balance, her legs were shaking for some reason, and her whole body was tensed up when she was moving. It was much more difficult for Lina to mimic Ruth's steps, than it was to imitate Gilbert's gestures.

"You are as stiff as a wooden bar…" The high priestess commented, seeing that her tries to teach Lina how to dance, are fruitless. "We have a lot of work, ahead of us."

The girl just groaned quietly in response, but she was still determined to master all the moves. Lina wanted to conduct this ritual as good as Ruth was doing it, since it brought her such a great joy to look at her aunt's performance. She simply wanted to feel that inexplicable euphoria in her heart, by dancing herself…

They were dancing around the great monument of Grima for some time, but Lina was not doing well… She was stumbling over her own legs, and she even fell flat on her face, which caused Xerxes and Maura to freak out.

"Your Greatness, are you alright?" The priestess asked nervously, slowly getting closer to Lina, with her leg still hobbling.

"Are you okay?" Xerxes questioned her, with his voice full of concern.

"Yeah… I think so…" Lina mumbled, standing up from the floor and dusting off her dress. "But my ankles started to hurt me, and to be honest, I'm a little tired."

"Oh, don't mope like that." Ruth addressed the girl, rolling her eyes in irritation. She was apparently the only one person, who was not concerned about Lina's fall. "We are practicing for only twenty minutes, you should try harder."

"I know…" Lina nodded dully. "…but I really need a break, sorry aunt Ruth."

"Ha, what a soft kid…" The woman growled very quietly in response, but Xerxes just sent her an angry glare, hearing that.

"Of course Lina." He quickly spoke up. "If you need a break, then take your time and rest. You shouldn't torment your body too much… Besides, Validar would have probably kill me, if you would get some harm, while being under my care."

"Right." Lina nodded, sitting down on the throne, to rest for a bit. "Since you're touching on that, Lord Uncle… I'm wondering for some time, where my father is. Do you know something?"

"Nothing too specific. Validar simply told me that he's going to give you a present today, and that he will join us immediately when he'll find it."

"A present from father?" Lina asked in disbelieve, and with her eyes wide in surprise. "It would be the first gift from him in my life." The girl said, and the thought about that, made her uncomfortable.

Lina realized that she never received anything from Validar before, even when she had birthday. Her father never condescended to at least send her a birthday present, to show her that he cares for her… That thought made the girl sad… It made her very, very sad.

Lina reverie for a long moment, and in the meantime Xerxes sat down close to her throne, with an intention to meditate. Lina was obviously exhausted, so it was equitable to give her some time of peace, and since Xerxes had nothing better to do, he decided to put that 'break' to good use and make a contact with Grima.

"Hey, Lina…" The man addressed the girl, suggestively clearing his troth to have her attention.

"Yes?" She asked dully, turning her head towards her uncle.

"I'm going to meditate now." He announced. "But if you would need anything from me, you can always wake me up."

"Meditation…?" Lina muttered still in reverie. "Father told me to meditate as often as possible. He said that it'll make my powers stronger." The girl mumbled under her breath.

"It will…" Xerxes nodded, smiling at her. "If you wish it, then you can meditate together with me."

The girl moaned quietly, hearing his proposition. "I don't know… I'm a little afraid to do that."

Xerxes raised his brows in surprise when Lina told him that. "What are you saying? There is nothing to be afraid of, meditation is relaxing."

"Well, not for me…" She sighed. "I always have visions when I'm trying to meditate, and then my head hurts terribly."

Her uncle looked at her strangely, hearing that answer, Maura gasped in surprise, and Ruth frowned deeply, as if she distrusted the girl's words. Yet it was clear that they are in a small shock, after what Lina said.

"Lina…" Xerxes finally spoke up. "Are you trying to tell me, that you already had some vision?"

"Yes… I've had a strange vision, as well as a few weird dreams." The girl replied, realizing just now, that the only one person who knew about her visions (although not about all of them) was her father.

Drat… - Lina thought to herself. - …I think I said too much again. Why do I have to be so careless?

"Why didn't you tell me anything sooner!?" Xerxes exclaimed in excitement. "Do you have any idea how important it might be? Master Grima himself might trying to communicate with you!"

"I know…" Lina nodded awkwardly, a little abashed by Xerxes's sudden outburst. "Father already explained it to me…" She muttered hesitantly.

"Then, Validar knows." The man mumbled to himself, rubbing his chin. "And he never informed me about it… typical." Xerxes growled, a little angry at his brother now.

"So, about what your visions are, Your Greatness?" Maura questioned the girl, with curious expression.

"About many things…" Lina gave the priestess an evasive answer. "About some random events that I can't understand at all, about wild animals, and about some mysterious woman who is looking just like me… But for now, I can't understand any of them."

Ruth sent Lina a skeptical look. "Are you sure that these were real visions, and not just your childish imagination?"

"Ah, stop it Ruth." Xerxes immediately interrupted his wife. He was a little irritated by her suggestion. "Don't forget that you have to do with the vessel of Grima here, her visions are certainly the real deal."

The man started to slowly run his hand through his heir, and then he addressed Lina again.

"Can you tell me more about your experiences?" He asked the girl, politely. "I never had a vision in my entire life, but I'm very interested in this phenomenon. I'm even doing theoretical researches on this matter, so I would be grateful if you would share your personal impressions with me."

"I don't know…" Lina said dully. "It is hard for me to explain these things… and I already forgot some details." The girl was doing everything in her power, to shirk of that topic. "I'm not sure what is going on with my visions."

"In that case you should really meditate as often as possible." Xerxes said crisply. "And not only to become stronger as a dark mage, but also to decipher the meanings of your visions."

Lina said nothing at his statement, so the man decided to leverage her a bit.

"Oh, come on…" Xerxes was trying to encourage her. "Aren't you curious? Don't you want to know what your visions means?"

"Of course I want to know." The girl admitted. "But in the same time, I'm afraid to find out… What if it turn out to be some bad omen? Or what if I'll see something I don't want to see? What if it will change my perception of the world, yet again?"

"What of it?" The high priest asked with serious expression. "Would it really be such a big problem to you, to change your perspective again? And if you've had a vision about something ominous or some calamity, then you should hurry up, and find out what it is. If we would know about the catastrophe earlier, before it happened, then we could prepare for the disaster and save ourselves thanks to your prediction."

"Maybe you're right, Lord Uncle…?" Lina mumbled thoughtfully, but still without enthusiasm.

"Of course I'm right." Xerxes said firmly. "You shouldn't be scared of your own visions. You are the vessel of Grima, you don't have to be afraid of anything!"

"Yeah…" Lina nodded hesitantly. "Father is saying the same thing… But it's not so easy for me..."

"It is easy." Her uncle insisted. "You are just thinking too much, and you're overstating the situation. Come here, sit down beside me and meditate. Then, when you will wake up, you will tell me about everything what you've seen in your vision, and we will figure out its meaning together."

Lina just frowned, and she bit her lip, when she heard Xerxes's command.

She didn't want to meditate; she didn't want to see these strange things again, and most of all she didn't want to see that mysterious woman who is looking just like her.

Lina was especially afraid of that person; she was worried that if she will meet her again, than that woman might try to harm her, just like the last time when they've had an encounter…

But on the other hand, the girl knew that she cannot run away from meditation forever. Her father told her that she have to meditate every day to reinforce her powers, and to obtain much more mana. Validar told Lina that she needs great power in order to survive the Awakening ritual, or otherwise she will die during the rite... He stated that it is actually her duty to practice with the dark magic, and to meditate every single day of her life…

Until now Lina was able to somehow shuffle off that 'duty', but she was aware that her father will not allow her to neglect her meditation sessions any longer. In fact he was already reprimanding her for not doing that…

Maybe I should listen to my Lord Uncle…? - Lina was thinking. – I cannot avoid this duty of mine, and I can't hide from it. Besides Xerxes might give me some wise advice if I'll tell him about my vision… Maybe I should try to meditate with him…?

"Lord Uncle… I'll do it." Lina finally decided. "But you have to promise me, that you will help me to understand my own vision."

Xerxes smiled widely, when she said that.

"Of course." He said quickly. "I'll do everything what I can, in order to help you. Just sit down beside me, and meditate for a bit, I'll take care of everything else."

"Thank you, Lord Uncle. I'm counting on some advice from you, if I would have a vision that is…" Lina said standing up from her throne, and approaching the man, to sit down close to him.

"I'll be an honor for me to advise you." Xerxes assured the girl. He was clearly content of himself.

"In that case, I'm going back home." Ruth suddenly announced, turning around to take her leave. "Meditation will take you the whole eternity, and I'm not going to wait so long. See you tomorrow, Xerxes." She said, waving her hand towards him.

"Yeah, have some nice dreams tonight, honey!" The man shouted after her, but Ruth seems to be annoyed by his words.

She stopped in the middle of her way out, and she looked at her husband with a scorn in her eyes.

"You better shut up, you clown." She told him, coldly and shortly after that she left the great altar.

"Clown…?" Xerxes repeated quietly. "But I wasn't joking, these were my honest wishes for her." He slowly shook his head in resignation. "She's thinking that I was ironic just now, but it isn't true."

"I don't understand aunt Ruth." Lina said, frowning deeply. "She seems to be angry all the time."

"It's just her personality..." Xerxes pointed out. "…and also part of her charm. You will get used to her behavior after some time."

"I doubt it." The girl shook her head, and then she set her eyes on the other person, who was still in the altar with them.

"Maura…" Lina addressed the priestess. "…could you leave us too? No offence, but I want an absolute silence and peace during my meditation session, so you shouldn't bustle around here. You don't want to interrupt me, do you?"

"O-of course not…" The priestess answered, a little abashed.

"Good, then you can also go home." The girl said firmly. "You are dismissed for today; go back to your house, relax and get some sleep, it's quite late anyway."

"Your Greatness…" At first it seemed as if Maura wanted to protest, but after a moment of consideration, she gave up and she just nodded at Lina's urge. "As you wish, Your Greatness." The woman nearly whispered. "I will take my leave, at once."

Maura directed her steps towards the exit, slowly dragging her faulty leg after herself, and groaning very quietly in the same time.

It was hard for Lina to look at her new caregiver's pain, and she was even feeling guilty over the fact that she told Maura to walk away like that, but she had to do it… After a few days, of looking at her nanny's suffering, Lina had enough. She decided that she will help Maura somehow if the priestess can't get any help herself. And she even had an idea of who she might ask for assistance on this matter.

The girl sighed heavily when she realized that Maura already left them alone, and then she immediately turned her whole attention at Xerxes.

"Lord Uncle…" Lina addressed the man, weakly.

"Ummm…?" The high priest mumbled at her, straightening his back, to sit down more comfortably.

"You told me once, that you are familiar with medicine…" The girl started.

"Yes, I am." Xerxes confirmed, not exactly sure why Lina is asking him about it now. "I know how the human's body works and how to heal it, even without any help of magic, why?"

"I just wanted to ask you…" The girl stuttered a little. "…if you could take a look on Maura, and fix her hobbling leg if it would be possible?"

"Huh?!" Xerxes quickly turned his head at Lina, and he raised his brows in surprise. He was clearly astonished by his niece's request.

"And why do I suppose to do that?" The man asked.

"Because she's suffering." Lina answered simply. "Maura is in pain, but she's apparently afraid to ask for help, and I…" The girl paused for a moment, to search for the right words. "I can't just look idly when she's agonizing in silence, that's why I want you to heal her, Lord Uncle. Please I beg you…" Lina was insisting, but Xerxes quickly interrupted her.

The man grabbed Lina by her chin, and he looked at her strangely, with sympathy in his eyes, which psyched her out a little.

"You really are too soft." Xerxes stated, letting go of her. "You should quickly get rid of this kindness of yours."

"I'm not going to, I will help Maura, this way or another." Lina said firmly, shaking her head in order to pull herself together. "Can I count on you on this matter too…?" The girl asked, with her tone full of hope.

"No." Xerxes's reply was short and crispy.

"What…?" Lina whispered in disbelieve. "But you… I… Why?!" She asked him in irritation.

"Priestess Maura is a grown up woman and she should learn to solve her own problems herself." Xerxes stated dully. "I'm not going to pry into her personal issues."

"But I'm asking you to do it." Lina was not resigning. "If you don't want to do it for Maura, then do it for me…"

"I refuse…" The man declined adamantly.

"Why?!" Lina growled at him, a little outraged. "Isn't it your duty to obey me?! Am I not the vessel of Grima?! Am I not your superior anymore?!"

"Yes, you are." Her uncle nodded. "And it is my duty to obey you, but you still didn't give me any order to obey."

Lina just blinked in surprise hearing the man's words. "What do you mean? I just asked you to…"

"You see? This is the problem." Xerxes interrupted her, rising is index finger, in a gesture of caution. "You shouldn't ask me, or beg me for anything, all you have to do is to give me an order, and only then I'll fulfill it."

Lina gasped loudly hearing her uncle's statement, but when she realized what is on his mind, she frowned at him, with her face determined.

"Uncle…" She spoke up quietly. "I'm ordering you now, to take care of Maura, and to do everything what is in your power to cure her hobbling leg. Will you do it for me?"

"Very strange command…" Xerxes muttered under his breath. "But if this is a direct order from the vessel of Grima, then I have to fulfill it."

When the man said that, Lina let go of a breath that she was holding the whole time, and she sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Lord Uncle." The girl whispered, bowing her head.

"No, don't thank me." The man stopped her. "It is my duty to obey you, no matter what. I will take a look at priestess Maura's condition, only because you ordered me to do so, even though I would prefer to not do it. You have to know that I agreed only because the command came directly from you, and I don't have any other choice than to follow your order. Do you understand what I mean?" Xerxes asked Lina, with his tone very serious.

"Are you trying to say, that I'm forcing you to do something against your will by giving you that order?" Lina asked, a little abashed.

"Exactly." Xerxes confirmed. "I will do it only for your sake, because you are the vessel of my god. I won't do it for Maura… I'll do it only for you and only because in was an order."

"I see…" Lina said dully. "But that's good enough for me, you still have my gratitude."

"Oh, no." The man rolled his eyes in irritation, hearing Lina's words. "You still don't get it, child. I'm trying to tell you that you can't be so polite. You shouldn't ask your inferiors to do something for you, you should just give them your orders and demand an absolute submission from them."

"B-But…" Lina stuttered. "…it would be naughtiness."

"Lina, stop thinking like that." Her uncle said firmly. "Forget about kindness, if you will be too soft, some people might try to use it against you. Besides, in our society kindness is tantamount to weakness, so if the Grimleal would see how soft you really are, their respect for you might decrease a lot, and for that, you absolutely cannot allow."

"Kindness is tantamount to weakness…" Lina repeated in a small shock. "How could this be?"

"Frankly." Xerxes stated dully. "The Grimleal are despising this trait, they think that being too nice is making you more easy to manipulate."

"But… It isn't true…" Lina whispered in confusion.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't…?" The man mumbled. "I'm telling you all this for your own wellbeing Lina, you shouldn't be so polite, at least not to everyone… The sooner you will get rid of your own kindness, the better for you."

"I don't know…" The girl said grimly, making a sad face. "The other priests seems to be very nice to me."

"It's not exactly like that." The man shook his head. "They are doing it out of fear and respect… They are giving you special treatment, because they are considering you a god." The man explained, but Lina appeared to be even more depressed after what he said.

"Just think about it for some time… but later." Xerxes advised her, laying a hand on her cheek, reassuringly. "For now, we have some meditation to do."

"True…" Lina nodded, shaking her head, to get rid of her grim thoughts, she was planning to meditate together with her uncle now, so she had to focus.

"Sit down comfortably, close your eyes and look at the endless darkness in front of you…" Xerxes started to instruct her…

* * *

The young king of Akaneia stepped into the dark corridor without any hesitation, and then he directed his steps towards the cells. It was rather dark in the dungeons since some torches were not even ignited, but even in such a poor light, one could see that the young man is very troubled.

"_Lord Marth! Wait!"_ The knight with red hair and with the red armor covering him, shouted, while entering the dungeons right after his Lord. "_If you're planning to release Dame Lina from her cell, then I must ask you to reconsider! You don't know everything yet!" _

"_I already know everything, Cain." _Marth answered the red knight, stopping his march for a moment. "_Rody already gave me his report_."

"_But how accurate that report was?"_ Cain asked with some pressure hearable in his voice. _"Did Sir Rody mentioned to you that Dame Lina went absolutely berserk? Did he mentioned, that she mercilessly butchered not only all the bandits who attacked Sera village, but she also murdered some civilians, and she was trying to hurt her own allies?" _

"_Yes… he did…" _Marth admitted, with his tone filled with sadness. _"But I still can't believe it… It cannot be her, it must be some mistake. I just have to speak with Lina, and she will surely clear everything out." _

"_There is no mistake, my Lord." _The knight shook his head_. "I was there, I've seen it on my own eyes. Dame Lina was acting like a madwoman… She was laughing horribly when she was cutting down the bandits, and she was finishing them off even when they were begging for mercy. Then when she already killed all of them, she raised her sword against the ordinary people." _

Cain gritted his teeth, when he remembered these macabre scenes_. "Men, women, elders or kids… It had no meaning for her who she's attacking, she was just charging at everyone, as if she had completely lost her common sense." _The knight's commander sighed heavily._ "When we realized what Dame Lina is doing, we were desperately trying to halt her, and in the end Sir Rody and I managed to stop her, but it was too late. There already was some victims among the civilians… That's why I decided to lock her in the cell without asking for your permission."_

After these words Cain fell silent for a moment, and he put his head down. _"Lord Marth…" _The man addressed his king again._ "…Dame Lina is not herself anymore. I'm not sure what happened to her, but it looks like she had gone completely mad, and therefore I can't allow you to see her. She might trying to attack you, too." _

"_But I have to meet with her." _Marth insisted_. "I have to know why she did that." _The young king took his head in the both of his hands in a gesture of confusion. _"I don't understand anything Cain, we're talking about Lina here… Lina is kind, dependable and she's absolutely loyal towards me, she never did anything against my orders." _

"_Until today…" _The red knight pointed out, grimly_. _

In response Marth just sent the man a desperate look.

"_It's just unbelievable."_ He whispered. _"Your story is so unrealistic to me, that I cannot even imagine it. Lina would never raise her blade against the innocent people… never." _

Cain just sighed loudly, hearing his Lord's words. It was hard to believe also for him, after all Lina was a good knight; she was honorable, noble and she was very often shown as an example for the young squirts…

When she was still just a recruit, Cain was training her and the other knights from her platoon. He was watching as they were all growing stronger and stronger, and it was painful for him now, to see one of his former students in such horrifying state… He was really worried about Lina too, but he didn't know what to do about her. Even though Cain would prefer to not treat her like a criminal, it looks like he has no other choice than to do so.

"_My king…"_ The knight addressed Marth again, after a short pause. _"Wasn't Lina acting strangely lately, didn't you notice anything suspicious in her behavior?"_

Marth pounded for quite a long moment, and then he suddenly set his eyes at Cain as if he just remembered something significant.

"_She was afraid of something…"_ The king finally said.

"_Afraid?"_ The red knight repeated dully.

"_Yes, she was feeling…"_ Marth paused for a second, to find the right words. _"…in danger, of something undefined." _

"_How so?" _

"_Lina had nightmares recently."_ The Hero King admitted. _"She was most often exhausted. She told me that she couldn't sleep at night at all, because she sees a scary-looking black dragon in her dreams, every time when she's trying to sleep…"_

"_So the memories about Medeus are still haunting her, even today." _Cain muttered, while rubbing his chin.

"_Most likely." _Marth nodded, with worried expression_. "But this is not all. She also had a feeling that somebody was chasing after her all the time, and she was acting very paranoid." _

"_And Lina told you about all of that herself, my Lord?" _Cain questioned him_. _

"_Yes…" _The man replied shortly. _"Of course when I've heard about all of her problems, I decided to give her some time off. I thought that she's just overworked, that she needs some time in peace, and if she would rest, everything will be fine again." _

"_Yes, I remember." _Cain confirmed, nodding slightly._ "Dame Lina was off her duty for more or less three weeks." _

"_That's right, and when she returned to the castle, everything seemed to be alright with her, so I stopped worried_." The young king continued_. "But today, when she found out that Sera village is under attack, Lina got very angry… She started to beg me, to give her an order and she will chase the bandits away in no time._"

Marth shook his head slowly. _"I wasn't sure if I should entrust that mission to her, because she was so incredibly outraged. But she was insisting so much that I finally gave her my permission to act; after all it was about her hometown… Lina took a small squad of knights, including you and Rody, and she departed from the castle." _The Hero King sighed heavily, covering his eyes with a hand_. "I would never assume, even in my greatest nightmares that, that mission might end up so tragically. I just don't know what's gotten into her." _

"_If I may suggest something my Lord..." _Cain decided to speak up, when Marth finished._ "I suspect that Dame Lina is suffering because of a mental disorder." _

"_What are you saying? It cannot be_…" Marth muttered half-heartedly. After everything what happened today, he was not sure of anything anymore.

"_But it makes sense, Lord Marth." _The man still insisted_. "Dame Lina is unable to settle back in the normal society since the war ended. Just as you said, she's permanently afraid of something undefined and she's acting paranoid. In addition she has uncontrolled conniptions, as we discovered today." _

Marth said nothing in response, he was just looking at his companion, with his fist clenched tightly, so Cain decided to continue.

"_Besides don't forget that Medeus really killed Dame Lina during our last battle, and she's unable to deal with this fact, even now…" _

"_Can't she…?" _The Hero King asked raising his brows in surprise_. "I thought that she already come to terms, with that…" _

"_No." _The knight denied, making a sad face_. "She's still blaming herself. Lina is endlessly saying that she's too weak to call herself your guardian, she's considering herself worthless, and she's calling to mind that fatal fight almost every day. I'm afraid that she will never be able to forget how she lost her life… and how she regained it, thanks to you." _

"_I've had no idea…" _Marth mumbled under his breath_._

Lina was most often acting cheerful when she was close to him… or at least she was trying to. He noticed that something is herring his precious guardian, but every time when Marth wanted to speak about it with her, Lina was quickly changing the subject and therefore the Hero King was unaware of what is on Lina's mind.

"_My Lord_…" Cain said to him quietly. "_Do you remember how Lady Naga warned us that day?"_

Marth gritted his teeth in frustration, when he heard that question, but he answered it anyway.

"_The soul that left its vessel once, should never return to the body again… That's what's Lady Naga said_." The Hero King mumbled grimly. _"In other words someone who died once, should not be resurrected, because it's against the divine laws…" _He continued_. "Lady Naga told me that only the Creator has the absolute power over life and death, and if somebody else than Him would attempt a resurrection, then the consequences might be terrible_…" The young king whispered in a strange reverie.

"_She warned you like that, and even despite that warning, you were still begging Lady Naga to bring Dame Lina back to life…" _The red knight said dully_. _

"_I had no choice." _Marth stated, taking a step towards Cain_. "I've had no idea who the Creator is, I didn't know how to ask Him for help, and Lady Naga…!" _Marth raised his voice a little, but he quickly paused to restrain himself._ "…Lady Naga was there with us." _The king finished a bit calmer_. "That's why I asked her for help." _

"_With all due respect my Lord, but it wasn't too wise of you…" _The red knight pointed out, a bit hesitantly.

Marth just looked shifty at the commander, when he heard his statement.

"_What are you trying to say, Cain?"_ He finally asked, after a while of tense silence between them.

"_It's just that…"_ The man started speaking, but he stopped suddenly, as if he was not sure how to put his thoughts into words. _"Sometimes I think, that maybe we shouldn't bring Dame Lina back to life? Maybe it would be better if we would just let her soul go to the heaven that day…?" _

"_No, it wouldn't be better…" _Marth whispered dully_. "Not for me… not for any of us. Lina is our precious companion, isn't she your friend too?" _The Hero King asked with his voice shaking a little.

"_Of course she is." _Cain quickly assured him_. "But look what is happening now, Lord Marth. Dame Lina is losing her mind, she killed three innocent people with cold blood, and she has paranoia! What guarantee do we have that this is not that terrible consequence, that Lady Naga was wearing us about? Maybe something is wrong with her? Lina was forcibly brought back to life after she __died__! It's abnormal, it's against the nature!" _The red knight shouted out, losing his nerves for a moment.

He cannot help it, the fact that Dame Lina was resurrected after the final battle against Medeus, was always very creepy for him…

Marth just sighed loudly shaking his head in the same time, and then he turned around to not look at the red knight anymore.

"_I'm not going to speak with you like that, Cain…"_ Marth said quietly, taking a few steps forward. _"Please, leave. I'm going to meet up with Lina now, I have to hear that story directly from her lips, and no matter what you will say, I won't change my mind…" _The Hero King stated, speeding up a little, to leave the other man behind.

Marth disappeared in darkness of the dungeons, to find the cell where his royal guardian was currently imprisoned, and Cain was alone for quite a moment. He didn't like the idea that his Lord is going to face Dame Lina on his own. It might be dangerous for him, since Lina was acting so unpredictable today… Who knows what she might try to do to her Liege, if she would somehow escape from her prison?

The man clenched his fists tightly and he gritted his teeth, a little frustrated by this whole situation, but in the end he decided to follow his king. Cain wanted to be present during their conversation and keep his eyes on Dame Lina, just in case.

"_Lord Marth, wait for me!"_ He exclaimed loudly, quickly catching up with the other man.

The Hero King looked at him strangely, when Cain joined him on his way.

"_I told you, that you can't stop me…_" Marth addressed him calmly. "_I will repeat it once more; you are dismissed, leave me alone_." The young king said adamantly.

"_I can't do this my Lord_." The red knight answered him resolutely. "_First of all, you don't know on which cell Dame Lina is imprisoned, so I have to show you the right place, and second…_" The man paused for a moment, and he took a deep breath. "_Since Dame Lina is in such a terrible mental state, then allow me to be your guardian at least for today, I'll be protecting you with all my power_."

Marth stopped his march for a few seconds, surprised by the red knight's proposition, but then he just smiled warmly at him.

"_Thank you Cain._" He whispered. "_Thank you for your service to me and to the whole Akaneia." _

"_I'm only doing my job, milord_." The knight said, bowing a little before his king.

After that, Cain led his Lord to the cell where he locked Lina a few hours ago, and when they reached to their destination, they saw the girl sitting on the center of her prison with a confused expression of her face. Her wrists were tighten behind her back, and her legs were also constricted tightly, so it was practically impossible for her to move from that place.

"_Lina…_" Marth addressed his knight calmly, and she immediately raised her head, to look at her Liege.

"_My Lord, you've come!_" She exclaimed with her voice filled with an honest confusion. _"I don't understand…"_ She muttered. _"What am I doing in such place? Why am I tighten up? What happened?" _She asked him a lot of questions_. _

Cain and Marth looked at each other with consternation, when they realized that the girl is absolutely confused.

"_Don't you remember anything…?"_ The Hero King asked in disbelieve.

"_No."_ She simply replied. _"What do I suppose to remember? I must admit that I have a big hole in my memory…"_ She said, dully. _"I don't remember today's morning… I don't remember anything what I was doing today…_" The girl stated with worried tone. "_The last thing I can recall is that I went to sleep yesterday and I've had quite a scary nightmare, then I woke up in this cell."_

"_Dame Lina, don't lie to us."_ Cain said sternly. "_Playing a fool will not save you from the punishment." _

"_The punishment…?" _Lina repeated blinking in surprise_. "Sir Cain… what are you talking about?" _

"_I'm talking about your attack of madness." T_he man stated rather coldly_. "I'm talking about the fact that you murdered three innocent people today, and you seriously hurt a few knights who were under your command." _

Lina's face turned deathly pale when she heard the man's words, her expression was full of horror, and her body started to shake out of fear.

"_No…"_ The girl whispered. "_I didn't… It… It was just a_…" She mumbled incoherently under her breath.

When Marth realized that his guardian is in a small shock, he decided to intervene.

"_Lina please, calm down_…" The king addressed her as softly as it was possible. "_I'm not going to judge you immediately, first I have to hear your version of the today's events_."

"_But I don't remember_!" The young knight exclaimed. "_I don't know anything_!" She yelled, shaking her head violently in a gesture of denial.

"_It appears to me that you do, Dame Lina_." Cain said firmly. _"But allow me to refresh your memory_." The man cleared his troth before continuing. _"This morning you were ordered by Lord Marth to defeat the bandits that attacked your hometown – Sera village. You took a small squad of knights, including me, and we headed out to fulfill our mission_."

"_Do you remember that?"_ Marth questioned the girl, but she said nothing in response. She just put her head down, and she was staring at the stony floor in her cell, as if there was something fascinating on it.

"_Anyway…"_ Cain spoke up again, after a moment of tense silence. _"When we arrived at the village, you went crazy, Dame Lina. You violently killed all the bandits, you were hurting the knights on your command, and you ended up murdering three civilians." _

The red knight frowned and he looked sternly at his former student_. "Tell me Lina, but honestly; what do you have in your defense? I'm listening attentively." _

The girl gasped loudly when Cain finished, and her anyway pale face, turned as white as snow.

"_So it wasn't a dream…"_ She whispered in horror. "_I did all these things… I've had no control over myself… I…"_ Lina spited out, with her voice shaking, but she was unable to finish. Tears appeared in her eyes.

"_Lina please, try to stay calm_." Marth addressed her again._ "Tell me what your motives were? What happened to you all of the sudden? You were never acting like that, before."_ He continued with heavy heart. "_I just have to know why did you do that… then I will think about the suitable punishment for you."_

"_But my Lord, it wasn't my fault_!" Lina suddenly exclaimed, which resulted that Cain growled in anger.

"_Wasn't your fau_lt?" The red knight repeated after the girl. _"Then whose?!"_ He yelled in anger_. "I told you before to not make fools of us Dame Lina_! _I was there with you, I'm the one of many eyewitnesses and I can confirm without any shade of doubt, that it was you who raised your blade against all these civilians_." He finished a bit calmer.

"_But it wasn't me! It was the voice!"_ Lina exclaimed in desperation. "_The voice ordered me to do this, and I lost control over my body_…" The girl stated in sadness, sobbing a little.

"_The voice…?"_ Marth repeated in absolute confusion. "_What voice? What do you mean?" _

"_There is a scary voice in my head…" _Lina confessed after a moment of hesitation_. "It was most often persecuting me in my dreams, but lately it also started to speak to me during the day… It's telling me to kill and destroy…" She continued shakily. "Until now I was able to ignore it, but this voice… It's becoming louder and louder… I have no strength to resist anymore…" _The girl sobbed loudly_. "My Lord, I'm so sorry…! That terrible voice… I lost control because of that!" _

"_Lina…" _Marth whispered, looking at his guardian with sympathy. He didn't know what to think about her sudden confession. He had no idea that she has such terrible mental problems, and he started to wonder if Cain was right. It seems that Lina is really going mad…

"_Lord Marth, I hate to say it, but these are symptoms of madness_." The red knight stated as if he was reading his king's mind. "_A mysterious voice in the head… It looks like Dame Lina has some serious mental disorder_."

"_No, Sir Cain!"_ Lina protested. "_I'm not crazy! It's something worse…"_ She whispered in fear. "…_there is some kind of monster inside of me! I don't know what to do, I… I…!" _She was desperately trying to say something, but she was unable to_. "_**GWWWWWWWWWAHHHHHH!**_" _

Lina made such a monstrous noise, that Marth instinctively recoiled from her cell as far as it was possible, while Cain immediately dashed to shield his Lord, and he reached for his sword without even second thought.

But Lina did nothing dangerous, she rolled her eyes, and then she fall to the floor without her senses. It appeared that she lost consciousness.

Marth and Cain looked at each other with a mixture of astonishment and horror in their eyes. It was unbelievable for them, that Lina was able to make such a horrible and feral… roar.

"_What… what was that?"_ The Hero King finally spoke up, staring at the unconscious girl, in terror.

"_I don't know…"_ Cain whispered, while trying to get rid of his shock. _"…and I'm not sure if I want to find out." _

"_It sounded like a dragon's roar."_ Marth continued, squatting down close to the bars of Lina's cell, to take a closer look at the prisoner inside. "_What is happening with her?" _The young king asked himself, pulling his hand between the bars to somehow reach to the girl.

"_My Lord, be careful." _Just when Cain said that, Lina suddenly raised her head a little, to look at the two men again, and Marth quickly turned his hand back.

"_Are you okay?"_ The king asked, with a clear concern in his voice, but there was no response. Lina was just staring at them ominously for a very long moment, with a spark of something worrisome in her eye.

"**YOU…" **The female-knight spoke, with her voice sounding so horrifying that it caused thrills all over the two men's bodies. **"I KNOW YOU… YOU ARE THE DESCENDANT OF ANRI… THE ALTEAN PRINCE!"** She exclaimed in rage.

Marth gasped in horror when he realized that he already heard this voice before, and the thought about the owner of that voice, caused Marth to gulp loudly.

"_Impossible…_" He said to himself.

"**WHAT AM I DOING IN THIS DISGUSTING HUMAN'S BODY!?" **The scary voice asked in absolute anger. **"LIBERATE ME AT ONCE! THIS PATHETIC FORM, IS UNENDURABLE!" **

"_Medaus…" _Marth whispered slowly_. "Is that you?" _

Cain's eyes widened, when he heard that, and he took a step back in astonishment_. _

"_My Lord… You can't be serious." _He finally spited out_. "You've killed the Shadow Dragon, Medeus is gone forever." _

"_I know…"_ The Hero King said slowly. _"But I would recognize this terrible voice anywhere. The Shadow Dragon was talking exactly like that." _

"**MEDEUS…?" **The monstrous voice spoke up in a strange reverie. **"WHO IS**... _that? Am I not… _**LINA? **Aghhhhh…**" **

After that question the girl gasped loudly, and she lost consciousness, yet again.

Math was staring at his guardian's limp body in horror for a short while, but then he finally stood up from the floor, and he dashed towards the exit in a great hurry.

"_Lord Math!_" The red knight shouted, following after him. "_What this all supposed to mean? Do you know why Lina is talking like a monster? What are you planning to do next?" _

"_I don't know what happened…" _Marth answered him nervously_. "But to me, it appears that Medaus has returned and he is somehow trying to take control over Lina's body. We have to make a contact with Lord Gotoh, as quickly as its's possible!" _The Hero King exclaimed, clearly in panic.

* * *

Lina found herself in the endless darkness again. After what she had seen in her vision a while ago, she was absolutely confused.

"It was her again…" The little girl muttered to herself. "That woman named Lina was there… and the Hero King too… what does Lord Marth has to do with her? And why was that girl talking just like a demon? Was she interrelated with some monster too? Was she… just like me?" Lina asked herself in a strange reverie, while staring at the mark on her hand.

"**NO…" **Grima suddenly addressed Lina, but the little girl was unable to see him in all this darkness. **"THAT VISION WAS NOTHING BUT FALSE, FORGET ABOUT IT, CHILD. DON'T BELIEVE IN ANY VISION ON WHICH THAT CURSED WOMAN IS APPEARING; I TOLD YOU BEFORE THAT SHE WANTS OUR DEMISE. SHE WANTS TO TRICK YOU AND MAKE A FOOL OF YOU, REMEMBER THAT SHE IS OUR ENEMY, LINA. NEVER BELIEVE IN HER STORY, THE BEST THING YOU CAN DO IS TO FORGET ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE JUST SEEN… FORGET… JUST FORGET… IT WAS A FALSE VISION…" **

The Fell Dragon finally finished speaking, and when he fell silent, Lina started to feel very sleepy. She slowly closed her eyes, completely submerging herself in the dark sea around her…

* * *

Lina woke up from her meditation, and she started to rub her eyes slowly. Her head was not aching this time, but she still had some light dizziness.

"It looks like I'm getting used to this whole thing." The girl muttered. "I'm feeling a little weird, but the pain in my temples disappeared completely… It think, this is a good sign." Lina told herself, quietly.

She glanced over to Xerxes, but he was still somewhere deep in his meditation, so Lina decided to not interrupt him. The little girl just sat down in front of her uncle, and she was simply staring at him for a long while. Xerxes didn't do even the slightest move since she started to observe him, and to be honest, it was a bit creepy… Even the man's chest was absolutely still as if he wasn't breathing at all. Xerxes was looking more like a waxwork than like a living being, when he was meditating.

"I wonder if I should tell him about that 'false vision' of mine?" Lina started to wonder, a bit disturbed by such course of action.

That vision was bothering her of course – Lina was not sure what these short scenes could mean or why she's seeing them during her meditation, but it appears to be little parts of some greater whole... like a story. She suspected that maybe these are that mysterious woman's memories… some elements of her life story or something like that? But since Lina didn't even know exactly who that strange person is, it was impossible for her to confirm her suspicions… And now in addition, Grima is saying that these are only false visions…

The girl sighed very loudly in hopelessness.

"But in that case how could I tell false visions and real visions apart?" Lina whispered to herself. "Maybe if I'll tell Lord Uncle about what I've seen he will tell me what to do?"

"**DON'T DO IT." **Lina suddenly heard the Fell Dragon's voice very clearly and closely. **"DON'T BOTHER ANYBODY ABOUT IT, I TOLD YOU TO SIMPLY FORGET… ERASE THAT VISION FROM YOUR MEMORY, DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME THINKING ABOUT IT." **

"Grima…!" Lina was so surprised, that she started to look around in disorientation, as if she was expecting to see the real Fell Dragon somewhere in the altar. "But you cannot expect of me to simply forget! I can't just ignore it!"

"**YOU HAVE TO." **The dragon growled. **"IF YOU WANTS TO BECOME ONE OF WITH ME, THAN YOU HAVE TO BREAK ALL YOUR TIES WITH THAT WOMAN! LISTEN TO ME, AND FORGET ABOUT HER! OTHERWISE SHE WILL DESTROY THE BOTH OF US!" **

"My ties with her?" Lina repeated in absolute confusion. "But I have no any ties…! She exclaimed, and she paused abruptly. "Or have I…? Grima! Hey Grima!"

The little girl was calling for the dragon, but he fell silent.

"Drat…" Lina cursed quietly when she realized that the Fell Dragon is not going to talk to her anymore.

Just one second later, the girl heard the sound of the opening gates, and somebody's footsteps getting closer and closer. Lina turned around to look at the entrance, and she saw Validar coming up from the dark corridor. She noticed that he's holding something under his arm.

"Father!" Lina shouted out, approaching him quickly. "I was wondering where you are."

"Forgive me my absence." Validar said dully. "But I was busy, looking for this book." He stated, showing Lina a very old, already yellowed tome with the mark of Grima on the cover of it. "It was harder to find than I expected it would be, but I found it at least."

"I see…" Lina nodded while staring at the old book. "So… why do we need it?"

"I don't need it for now, but you do." Validar stated slowly, while giving her the tome. "Here take it, I'm giving you the Grima's Truth, just I promised."

Lina's eyes widened when she heard her father's words, but she dutifully took the book from his hands. The little girl was a bit afraid to read that tome, since Validar told her once, that Grima's Truth has completely changed his perception of the world… Lina was not sure if she wants to see what is written on the cards of that book, and what caused her father to change, so drastically.

"Consider it as a gift from me." Validar told her, laying a hand on her shoulder. "You should know that this is the oldest copy of Grima's Truth that we have, and therefore the most precious. So treat this book with respect, and be careful while reading it."

"Oh, seriously father?" Lina simply couldn't stop herself from being sarcastic. "I can't believe it! You are SO generous! After seven years of ignoring my birthday, and not giving me anything for all these years, you finally decided to give me a present." She looked at him with a clear grudge visible in her gaze. "Admittedly my birthday, was in the winter, so you're quite late, but better now than never. I'm soooo grateful to you!"

"Am I hearing sarcasm in your voice?" Validar asked sternly, frowning at her.

"Well, maybe…?" Lina said seemingly indifferently. "It was always bothering me a little, that you never came to celebrate the day of my birth with me. And the fact that you never sent me any present was also worrisome."

"Ha! A present?" Validar growled, a little annoyed by his daughter's behavior. "I simply didn't want to spoil you with some stupid, useless things."

"Oh, so that's how it was…?" Lina said coldly, rolling her eyes in irritation. "But you know? You could at least come to visit me during my birthday. I'm not greedy, I don't need gifts, your presence would be enough…" Lina paused suddenly, gritting her teeth in a mixture of anger and sadness. "But you never came… even once… never."

Lina got upset and sad. She could feel that she has some tears in her eyes, so she quickly wiped them away; the girl didn't want Validar to see them.

"It's not my fault." The Great Priest said with his tone completely emotionless, he didn't even noticed how sad his daughter is. "The day of your birth is the most exhausting, and the most strained day of the whole year. The twenty-fourth day of January, must be perfect, it's one of these days when I can't leave the temple even for one second."

"What?" Lina asked him, blinking in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"About your birthday, child." Validar answered her bluntly. "We're celebrating the fact that you were born, every year. We're having the holyday called the Day of Grima's Rebirth in twenty-fourth January, exactly the same day when you were born. Don't tell me that Celia never mentioned it to you."

The man looked at his daughter sternly, but just one glance at her confused face, was enough for him to understand that Lina has no idea about what he's talking about.

"You don't have to answer me." Validar said grimly. "I can clearly see that you don't know anything."

"I'm shocked." Lina mumbled in consternation. "Are you trying to tell me, that you and the other Grimleal are celebrating my birthday every year, but without me?"

"It is called Day of Grima's Rebirth, here." The man pointed out. "But yes, we are celebrating it, keeping, all the important ceremonial in order."

Validar passed by Lina, and he slowly approached Grima's monument. He set his eyes on the massive figure, and then he sighed.

"You can't even imagine how incredibly absorbed I am in that day." The Great Priest shook his head. "It's ritual after ritual, and I have to conduct them all, flawlessly. I'm spending the whole day in the altar, and I don't even have the time to eat… And in addition, all the dark priests are assembling in the temple. It's getting so noisy and massy." Validar growled under his breath. "It's annoying."

"I've had no idea…" Lina whispered, a bit abashed now. "I've always thought that you don't even know when my birthday is, that you simply don't care."

"Nonsense!" Validar exclaimed, turning around and getting back to Lina's side. "Believe me, I would prefer to spend the day of your birth together with you, but I've had too many duties to do so…" His tone was not exactly honest, but Lina was unable to sense the false in her father's voice. "You will see for yourself how exhausting it is to perform all these rituals, when you will be celebrating the Day of Grima's Rebirth with us, next year."

"I was really unaware that there is such day, father…" Lina mumbled as if she wanted to justify herself, before him.

"I believe you." Validar said slowly. "Knowing Celia, she probably didn't tell you anything about our cult, or about our traditions, before."

"She didn't." Lina admitted. "She was never talking about the Grimleal, nor about you… at all."

They were silent for a moment, but then Lina decided to speak up again.

"Father… why mother never told me anything about Grima?" She asked him, a little worried, because the thought about Celia's origins was sill disturbing her. "I mean, I understand that she was afraid to tell me that I'm the vessel and all… But she could at least teach me about the bases of this religion. Yet she never mentioned anything about Grima to me. The whole knowledge I have about the Fell Dragon, I have only thanks to my books."

"I don't know, Lina." Validar answered simply and crisply, while slowly approaching Xerxes, who was still meditating. "Celia turned her back from master Grima and she fell into disgrace long time ago, I can't understand her behaviors and motives anymore. From my point of view she's acting illogical and ridiculous." After these words Validar started to shake his brother's shoulders rather brutally.

Xerxes groaned loudly in response, and then he came back to reality.

"Whaaaat…?" The man addressed Validar, clearly annoyed by the sudden awakening. His tone was sounding, like a tone of a spoiled child in that moment.

"Come with me." The Great Priest ordered him, peremptorily. "We have to talk, I received a report from our spies just a moment ago and it's important." Validar whispered into his ear.

Xerxes just sighed heavily in response, but he stood up from the floor. "I'm coming." He nodded, slightly.

"Lina, that's enough for today." Validar addressed his daughter. "You can do whatever you want for the rest of the evening, because Xerxes and I, would be busy for a while. You can go to sleep, or read a book if you want." The Great Priest said, while looking suggestively at the tome on Lina's hand.

"Yes, father." Lina nodded, bowing her head slightly. "Don't worry, I can handle myself."

When the girl said that Xerxes raised his brows, as if he just remembered something important, and he approached Lina quickly.

"Listen…" He started talking, lowering his voice a little. "I know that I suppose to help you in deciphering the meaning of your vision, but your father and I have to talk over something significant, now." The man explained. "Could we discuss the matter of your vision, tomorrow?"

"Ah, that…" Lina mumbled, clenching her hand on the Grima's Truth a bit tighter. "Don't worry about it Lord Uncle, I've had no vision today… not at all." She stated, grinning strangely at him.

"Not even one?" Xerxes asked, staring shifty at her. "But before you were saying that you are seeing something, every time when you're trying to meditate."

"But today was an exception." Lina lied. "I haven't seen anything… just darkness, nothing more."

Lina's uncle frowned, as if he was not sure if he should believe her, and the girl gulped quietly under his leery glare, but fortunately Validar interrupted on their conversation.

"What's the meaning of this whispering?" The man asked, approaching them both. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"Were we whispering?" Lina mumbled, a little confused.

"I didn't even realize." Xerxes said, smiling innocently.

"Never mind." Validar sighed, a bit irritated. "Come on, Xerxes." He ordered the other man, directing his steps towards the exit.

"Yes, at once." His brother said quickly, and soon they both left the altar.

Lina sighed very loudly when she realized, that she's alone. Even despite the fact that she lied to Xerxes a moment ago, she had no any pangs of conscience. More even, Lina had a feeling as if she did the right thing.

"**THAT'S BECAUSE YOU DID WELL, CHILD." **Grima was talking to the girl again. **"JUST LISTEN TO WHAT I'M SAYING, AND FORGET ABOUT EVERYTHING WHAT YOU'VE SEEN… I'LL BE FOR THE BEST." **

Lina had mixed feelings about this whole situation, but she concluded that if the Fell Dragon is telling her to stay silent, then the best thing to do, is to stay quiet about her false vision... at least for the time being…

* * *

**The end of chapter 24!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	25. Blindness

Lina was sitting at the table, and staring shifty at the tome that was laying in front of her. The girl wanted to read Grima's Truth now, but she was somehow unable to start… Every time when she was about to open the book, some strange feeling of discomfort was taking control over her, and Lina didn't know how to overcome it. She was feeling coldness emanating from that tome, and her hair were standing on the end, when she was laying her hand on the cover. Something in her heart was telling her, that is it dangerous to plumb the content of this book…

"Come on, pull yourself together." Lina growled at herself, quietly. "It's just a magic tome, it can't be so dangerous." – And I can't avoid reading it, anyway… -The girl added in her mind.

Yesterday, after Validar gave her that book, Lina returned to her room, and even despite the fact that she was going to read Grima's Truth right away, in the end she didn't do that. She was so exhausted after her 'dancing lesson' with Ruth, and after her meditation, that she went to bed, and she fell asleep almost immediately.

The problem was, that when Validar found out that, Lina didn't read even one paragraph of the 'sacred book' last night, he got a little angry at her. He even reprimanded Lina, by saying that she should take her duties more seriously, and the girl didn't like the fact, that her father rebuked her that way.

Lina took a very deep breath, to somehow get rid of her discomfort, then she finally opened up the tome, and she focused her eyes on the first line of the text.

"I, William the Great Priest of Lord Grima…" Lina started to read quietly. "…as an executor of my master's will, and as his dedicated worshiper, decided to write up all my thoughts here, in this tome… in order to…" The girl paused for a moment, and she squinted her eyes.

It was hard for her to read; she realized that something disturbing is happening with her sight… Lina was not seeing clearly; the letters in the book were splitting right in front of her eyes, and they were blear, as if they were all covered in the mist.

"What's wrong with my eyesight out of the sudden?" Lina asked herself, rubbing her eyes, to clear up her vision.

"I decided to write up all my… thoughts…" The little girl was trying to read again, but her sight was still bad. In fact it was getting worse, and worse with every passing second, and soon complete darkness was covering Lina's vision.

"Im… Impossible…" She whispered in absolute horror, when she realized that she can see nothing. "I'm blind… I went blind in a matter of seconds." The girl spited out, incredibly terrified now.

It… It cannot be. – Lina was thinking in panic. – I can't see anything at all! How could this happened and why? – The girl asked herself, and her eyes started to fill with tears. – Is this book cursed or something? Maybe it is some kind of hex casted on my eyes? Maybe if I would find Sir Darius, he will remove this spell from me? – Lina thought, standing up from her chair.

She wanted to find the dark priest as quickly as possible, but she immediately realized that she's unable to do it.

"How could I find Sir Darius, if I can't see anything?!" She exclaimed in frustration.

Lina started to breath heavily in even greater panic, and the tears were now streaming freely from her eyes.

What should I do?! – Lina was still thinking, nearly in hysteria. – If I would start screaming for help, the whole temple will come running here in no time, and it will be just a big mess.

"Maybe I should call for father? After all, he's the one who gave me that tome, he would surely know what to do!" Lina told herself, and she started to carefully touch the surroundings around her.

The girl knew that she won't be able to go far in her state, but she wanted to at least get closer to her room's entrance. Lina was planning to call her servants from across the door, and order them to bring her father here, without saying any details.

Lina preferred to not cause too much panic among these women, it would be bad… Besides, maybe she's rising an alarm unnecessary? Maybe her blindness is really nothing serious? Maybe it's just a small, nasty hex and nothing more?

Lina was taking her steps very carefully, and she was counting them in the same time. She was aware that there is ten steps of distance, between the table and the door, so she was whispering the numbers under her breath after every step.

"…There… Four… Five…" The girl was counting, but after her fifth step, she stamp at the flap of her own dress and she fall to the floor.

"Agh…" Lina groaned quietly, while trying to somehow stand up.

She wanted to rise from the ground quickly, but it was hard for the girl to pull herself together. Lina had completely lost her orientation with this darkness everywhere around her, and she covered her eyes with a hand in hopelessness. The girl started to rub her eyelids slowly to fix her sight somehow, but it didn't help at all…

No, no…! – The little one was clearly panicking now. – I can't be blind! I don't want it! Without my eyes working, I won't be able to do anything on my own. I won't be able to go anywhere alone, I won't be able to read my books again, and… oh, gods… - Lina gulped loudly, when a very terrible thought flashed through her mind. - …What if I will never see my mother again?

That idea was so scary for little Lin, that she started to sob quietly, even though this whole time she didn't want to alarm the other people over her state.

What if it's not just the matter of hex? – The girl was asking herself in absolute fear. – What if I have some mysterious illness, and because of that I'll be blind forever? What if it is incurable?

Her loud sobs were reverberating in the room now. Lina didn't care anymore if somebody will hear her cries. She was so lost, so sad, and so shattered over her sudden blindness, that she stopped thinking about the consequences of her behavior. The girl was just breathing heavily in her hysteria and she was sobbing louder, and louder.

"Oh, no…" Lina said quietly to herself, in sadness. "It can't be like this… It just can't be… Somebody, please help… Oh, mother… mummy!" The child, shouted out, and she broke into tears again.

"_Oh sweetie, stop lamenting already." _Some feminine voice spoke up, to calm the little girl down. "_There is no need to be in despair like that, your blindness is not constant." _

"What?!" Lina was so surprised by hearing these words that she nearly jumped out of her skin. "Who is here?!"

"_Lina, your spiritual guardian, at service, my child_." The woman answered, bowing mockingly, even though the little one was unable to see her.

"Lina…?" The girl repeated a bit confused. "Wait, Lina? No!" Little Lin gasped, when she realized who just came to her. "You are this scary Lady from before! Go away! Anyone but you! Leave me alone!"

The other woman frowned, a bit frustrated by the kid's reaction. _"Lina please, don't act like that, I came here to comfort you, not to harm you." _

"Go away!" The little one repeated adamantly, wiping her tears away. "You won't hurt me ever again! I already have a big problem, and I don't know if I'll be able to solve it! I don't want to fight you now… I have no strength to do so…" Lina muttered, with her voice filled with sadness.

"_But I came here, exactly because of this problem you have!"_ Lady Lina said, a little irritated. "_I just told you that it won't last for long. This temporary blindness should pass in a few minutes, so stop crying… I can't just stand here and look idly as you're crying…"_ The woman mumbled under her breath.

At the first moment Lina didn't know how to react for this statement, she froze in stillness for a while. She was feeling a small relief, but in the same time she was not sure if she should believe in this person's words, and a lot of questions immediately appeared in her mind.

"How…? How could you know this?" The girl asked shakily. "How could you know that this is not permanent?"

In response the Hero of Shadow, just sighed very heavily. She had a hope that this question will not fall, since she really doesn't want to answer it… But Lina is a very insightful child, so it was obvious that she will ask about it, sooner or later.

"_You see, Lina…"_ The woman started slowly. "…_that's because… I'm the one who blinded you for this short moment_." She finally answered, with a shade of shame hearable in her tone.

When the girl heard that answer, she gasped very loudly in surprise, but then she started to gnash her teeth in anger.

"I knew it…" Little Lin whispered. "I knew it!" She exclaimed this time. "I knew that you wanted to harm me, from the very beginning! Back off! Whoever you are, disappear from my live! Stop haunting me, and give me back my sight!"

"_I'm not haunting you." _Lady Lina answered, a little offended by the child's words. "_Well… maybe I do…?"_ The woman admitted, after a few seconds of consideration. "_But I mean you no harm. I'm just trying to protect you, please let me explain." _

"You're trying to 'protect me' by making me blind?" Lina asked with her voice full of irony. "It sounds so logical…" The kid was obviously sarcastic now, and Lady Lina got a bit angry at her.

"_You don't understand anything, dear_." Even despite her irritation, the woman was doing her best to stay calm. "_I had to do that, you absolutely cannot read that cursed book." _

"The cursed book…?" The girl repeated in reverie. "You mean Grima's Truth?"

"_Yes, exactly."_ Lady Lina confirmed, quickly. "_You will lose your mind, and your free will, if you will be reading this, tome." _

The little girl frowned deeply when she heard that information.

"You're lying…" She finally proclaimed. "You're lying as always, if this book would be as dangerous as you're saying, then father would never give it to me."

"_Your father?"_ Lady Lina cannot help but burst out laughing. _"He lost his mind and his common sense, about ten years ago, there is nothing I can do to help him. He's just Grima's puppet, and nothing more." _

Little Lin growled quietly when the other woman told her that, this statement annoyed her… It annoyed her a lot.

"Shut up." The girl whispered coldly. "My father is not anyone's puppet, he's just…" Lina was hesitating for a moment. "He's just devoted to Grima, that's all."

"_Yes, and this is exactly the problem."_ Lady Lina said, crossing her arms on the chest. "_Validar is blinded by his own devotion."_ The woman paused for a moment, and she sighed quietly. _"Listen Lina… I know that you've learnt to appreciate your father more, since that terrible accident in Tormus town, and I think, that it's alright in some way. At least you're not hating him anymore which is fine, hatred is never good…" _The woman said, taking a few steps towards the disorientated, blind girl._ "But you shouldn't trust the Great Priest completely, his first priority is to bring the Fell Dragon back into this world, and this goal is more important to him, than your wellbeing." _

"Do you know what I think?" The little girl asked, turning her head in every possible direction, since she had no idea where the woman is - she could only hear her steps a bit closer. "I think that I shouldn't trust you at all!" She exclaimed in irritation. "Give me at least one reason why I should listen to you, instead of my father?"

The woman just groaned quietly at that, but then she took a deep breath to answer.

"_Lina…"_ The woman started slowly. "_I know that you don't like me. I admit that I hurt you when we meet the last time, but I swear that it was just a misunderstanding. I'm with you to guard you, not to 'destroy you' like Grima said." _

"Yeah, sure…" Little Lin cannot help, but growl under her breath. "You can say whatever you want, but I still don't believe you. You are dangerous."

"_You may believe me, or you may not."_ The Hero of Shadow said, a little sad now. "_It is your choice… but Lina please, don't turn me off completely_." The woman nearly bagged_. "I'm the only one person who can understand you; I know how scary it is to share your body with a monster." _

"What are you talking about?" Little Lin, spited out after a short moment of silence.

"_You know very well about what I'm talking about_." Lady Lina answered her, resolutely. "_After all, you've already seen some of them… You've already seen some fragments of my past."_

"Huh?" Lina was a bit surprised by that statement, but she quickly restrained herself. "So these were your memories, just as I suspected…" She mumbled in reverie. "But in that case, why are you showing them to me? What's the point?" She asked seriously.

The other woman sent Lina a long glare, as if she wasn't sure if she should explain it now, but in the end she decided to give the girl a clear reply.

"_It's easy_." She said dully. _"I'm going to prove to you, that the Fell Dragon is evil. That he's not a god, but quite the opposite - the demon of destruction and that he have to be destroyed when the chance for this will come."_

"D-destroyed…?" The little girl repeated, and her body trembled in fear. "So what Grima was saying is true, after all." She concluded. "You wish for my demise."

"_W-What?!" _Lady Lina couldn't believe her own ears. "_What kind of nonsense is this? I never said anything like that!" _The woman protested.

"But it's obvious!" Lina was insisting. "The Fell Dragon and I are one and the same, I'm part of him, and he's part of me. If you wants to destroy Grima, that means that you also wants to destroy me."

Lady Lina bit her lip in frustration when she heard that reply. She realized that she should choose her words more carefully while speaking with Celia's child, this kid is too clever for her own good.

"_No, no, no, no."_ The Hero of Shadow denied, quickly shaking her head. "_You still don't understand; you are not the Fell Dragon, and he's definitely not you. Grima is rather like a dangerous parasite implanted inside of your body… and that's why you should quickly get rid of him." _

Lina opened her mouths in a mixture of astonishment and shock. This person… she just called the Fell Dragon a parasite. She called that giant, scary dragon, with unimaginable power and great strength a pest, and it was unbelievable for the girl.

The people of Plegia were worshiping the Fell Dragon; they were praying to him, and they were putting their faith in him. The Grimleal were even openly saying that he's a god, and they wanted to bring him back to the world. They were claiming that since he's inside of Lina's body, then it also makes her a goddess and it was hard for the girl to deal with this fact… But she finally started to get used to it, she started to slowly accept, that there is a godlike existence inside of her, and now out of the sudden this woman is coming here, and she's comparing Grima to a parasite… to some vermin… It was impertinent of her, and it was also insulting for Lina.

"Don't say such things…" The little girl growled. "You are just trying to make a mess inside of my head." She spitted out in anger. "Get out of here, I'm not going to listen to you any longer."

The woman's eyes widened, when Lina said that, and when she found out about what the little one, is thinking now… The Hero of Shadow even hissed quietly when she learnt about Lin's thoughts.

_Her way of thinking is bad; very bad._ \- The woman thought to herself. – _I don't know how I should address her anymore. Every time when I'm trying to talk to Lina, something bad is happening, or the conversation is going wrong, like now. – _She sighed quietly in hopelessness_. - It looks like the Fate is just making fun of me, again… Why this kid must be so hard to deal wit_h? – Lady Lina was thinking with chagrin.

"Get out of here." Little Lin said bluntly. "Disappear, and never come back, you are only a bother to me."

Lady Lina gritted her teeth, and she made a very sad face. It was painful to hear something like that from the child that she adores so much… The woman would prefer to have her soul dangerously damaged, rather than to hear such cold words from this girl.

"_Alright…"_ The Hero of Shadow, finally agreed, putting her head down in disappointment. "_I will leave, but you have to promise me, that you will never touch the Grima's Truth again."_

The girl just frowned deeply at that request, and she laughed cynically.

"You must be kidding." Lina finally said. "I will read it. I have to do it to widen my knowledge about Grima, to learn the advanced dark spells and to find out more about Lord William…" Lina paused for a moment in hesitation. "B-besides, my father will get angry at me if I won't read this book… so I have to do it."

"_You can always ask this chubby teacher of yours, to read it for you…_" Lady Lina suggested in a strange reverie. "_He will surely be happy to do it, and the effect of this cursed book won't be so terrible if you would be just passively listening to the text. You even should hear all these irrational and mad things that William wrote in there, to see how illogical and stupid this whole faith in Grima is, and how mindless his worshipers are…"_

Little Lin growled loudly in her wrath when she heard this whole speech. She was not exactly sure why, but this woman's stamens made her incredibly angry.

She was incased by the fact that this person is judging the whole faith so easily and without even second thought. The Grimleal were worshiping the Fell Dragon for centauries and they were truly believing in their religion, how dare she say that their believes are stupid? How dare she say that Grima's worshipers are mindless? Is she trying to insult the whole society now?

"Shut your mouths…" The girl said coldly. "Who are you to judge everyone? You have no right to tell me what to do. When I will regain my sight, I'm going to read Grima's Truth by myself, to carve out my own opinion, and to prove to you that this faith is not stupid."

The other woman's eyes widened because of both, indignation and fear. She couldn't allow Lina to read that tome… she just couldn't, and she won't… no matter the cost.

"_Idiot, recalcitrant girl_…" Lady Lina whispered with her voice sounding very ominous. "_Can't you understand that this is like playing with fire?"_ She spited out slowly. "_You can try to read Grima's Truth again, but know that the next time when you will open this book, I'll make you blind forever." _

A cold swat appeared on Lina's forehead when she started to think about such possibility. The perspective of being blind for the rest of her live was very scary for her.

"You… you can't do this to me…" The little one coughed out, gulping loudly. "You can't completely divest me of my sight."

"_I can and I will do it, if you would dare to read Grima's Truth ever again. It will be better for you to be permanently blind, than to have your soul irredeemably corrupted._" The Hero of Shadow said adamantly.

In reality it was just a bluff, Lady Lina had no idea how to make the girl permanently blind. It's true that she blinded little Lin by using this light which is covering her spirit, but it was just a provisional action. The woman had not enough power to seriously damage the kid's eyes… But Lina doesn't need to know this.

"You can't blackmail me, I won't accept it…_"_ The child whispered, clenching her fists. "Why do you care what I'm doing? And why are you telling me what to do?"She muttered, clearly annoyed by the fact that she was up against the wall.

"_You can't understand it now Lina, but I'm helping you." _The woman said calmly_._

"No, you're just a hypocrite!" The girl exclaimed loudly. "You're endlessly repeating that you're not my enemy, that you want to help me and protect me, but the truth is that you are harming me all the time." Lina was trying to calm down a little, but it was impossible for her at this moment.

"You attacked me the last time we've met!" She was still accusing the woman. "You blinded me a while ago, and you were blackmailing me just now!" Lina's unseeing eyes were full of tears again. "I've had enough of you… I'm going to tell my father and uncle about you, they…" The girl stuttered strangely. "They will surely get rid of you."

Lady Lina send an ominous glare towards the girl when she heard about her intentions, but Lina was unable to see it anyway, so the woman just made a weird noise of uneasiness.

"_You know what?"_ The Hero of Shadow finally spoke up, after a moment of a very tense silence. _"If you want it, then you can tell them about me; they may do their worst… But no matter what they would try to do, their pathetic spells and curses will never work on me."_

"We will see…" Little Lin hissed fiercely.

"_We will…"_ Lady Lina nodded indifferently. "_But until then I want to show you some other important things… so prepare yourself."_

"What…?" The little girl asked in confusion, feeling in the same time that all her strength is fading away for some reason. Lina's eyelids suddenly become very heavy, and in the next second, she was laying on the floor, fast asleep.

"_Sleep well, my dear child… until next time."_ Lady Lina muttered, finally disappearing from the room.

* * *

Katarina and Rody were making their way to the dungeons together with Lord Marth. Officially they were together with the king, to protect him from the potential danger, but honestly speaking, it was just an excuse… In reality they were here today, primarily to see Lina.

She was rotting in these dungeons for two weeks already… The task to make a contact with Lord Gotoh was harder than anyone could assume. It was as if, the White Sage disappeared in the thin air.

The knights of Altea were looking for him everywhere around the whole continent but nobody knew exactly where Lord Gotoh is dwelling these days, so it was very difficult to find him.

Marth received an information that his knights localized Gotoh just a few days ago, and that he assured them that he will appear in the royal castle, soon. Well, 'soon' was not a specific date, bit it was a light at the end of the tunnel… at last…

But the days of uncertainty and waiting were very hard for Lina… Even though Marth decided to free his personal guardian from her prison, the girl explicitly refused to leave her cell. She concluded that it will be safer for everyone (herself included) if she will remain in the dungeons. After all, she won't be able to kill or hurt anyone, if she will stay behind the bars. The Hero King was against such idea at first, but in the end, Lina convinced him that it will be for the best…

Katarina suddenly heard a quiet squeal somewhere near her, and by the tail of her eye she noticed a big dirty rat, sitting right next to the wall. The girl groaned in disgust, seeing this ugly animal here… It was very sad for Katarina, that her best friend is imprisoned here, and these vile creatures are her only company.

The sage sent a suggestive look towards Rody, and he just nodded silently in response. He could understand about what Katarina is thinking right now; the young man also noticed the rat and he was disgusted too, but he didn't say anything aloud.

"_We're almost there_." Marth assured his companions. _"We just have to turn right on the next bifurcation, Lina's cell is already close." _

Just as the Hero King said, they reached to their destination pratty quick, and now they were standing in front of the bars of Lina's prison.

The poor girl herself, didn't even realized that somebody came to see her. She was laying on the simple bundle of hay, curled up in the darkest corner of the cell, to avoid the light of the torches. The light of the fire was hurting her eyes lately…

"_Lina…"_ The young king spoke up warmly, with a small trace of pity in his voice. _"Are you asleep?"_ He asked quietly.

The girl winced a little in response, and she slowly raised from the hay, which was serving as her bed for so many days.

"_Lord Marth…"_ The female-knight muttered with a small smile on her face, slowly approaching the bars. "_Oh… Rody and Katarina are here too, how nice."_ She mumbled, noticing her friends.

She was looking bad, very bad… In fact Lina appeared to be extremely exhausted; her eyes were dry and red as if she wasn't sleeping for a couple of days, and the skin of her face was pale and sloppy. Katarina bit her lip in sadness, seeing her precious friend in such worrisome state, while Rody frowned deeply looking at her; he was clearly concerned about Lina too.

"_We brought you a meal."_ The young man addressed her, quietly.

"_Thanks Rody…"_ Lina mumbled in response. "_But I don't want to eat, I have no appetite, at all…_" She announced grimly.

"_Oh, don't say that."_ Marth chimed in quickly. _"You have to eat something, otherwise you might even die. I've heard that you're leaving your meals untouched too often, recently." _

The girl just sighed very heavily, hearing that. _"Maybe it would be better if I would die?"_ She whispered, with her tone sounding alarmingly serious.

The three people gasped collectively in dismay, when they realized what Lina just told them.

"_Lina, how could you say something like that?"_ Katarina asked in disbelieve, laying a hand over her mouths.

"_Don't talk like that."_ Rody addressed her, with a hurt tone. "I_… We wouldn't be able to bear it, if you would die."_

"_You have no idea how I'm feeling."_ The female- knight hissed at them ominously, out of the sudden. "_My… situation is getting worse and worse."_ Lina paused for a short while, and she groaned rather loudly. "_This voice in my head is unendurable… It's yelling at me all the time; it is endlessly saying something about destruction… I just can't take it anymore, I'm completely shattered."_ The girl stated, rubbing her temples in annoyance. "I _wasn't sleeping for days because of this demonic voice. I'm tired…"_ She sighed. "_I'm incredibly tired and yet I can't sleep. I'm forced to listen to these terrible things, that this strange monster is saying to me, and it's dragging me crazy! Do you know how it feels?!_" She asked her King and friends, squeezing the bars of her cell in desperation.

A tense silence fall in the dungeons after her question, and Lina just put her head down in hopelessness.

"_What am I even asking you about?"_ The girl laughed strangely. _"Of course you have no idea, about what I'm going through… Nobody in this world can understand me…" _

Marth took a step towards his guardian, as if he wanted to comfort her, but the bars of the cell were on his way, so after a moment of consideration the Hero King pulled the keys out of his pocket. He placed it inside of the lock to open the door, then there was a loud clank, and after that, the entrance to Lina's cell was open.

"_M-My Lord…"_ The poor girl stuttered, when she realized that Marth is getting inside. "_You shouldn't come in here. It's too dangerous… I'm too dangerous_." She mumbled grimly.

"_Nonsense."_ Marth exclaimed serenely, waving his hand indifferently in the same time. _"I trust you, we're friends after all, and I'm sure that you will be able to harness that 'voice' while I'm here."_

"_But my king!" _The female-knight was still trying to protest. "_It's too risky! If something will happened to you…!" _

Lina was unable to finish her sentence, before she managed to do anything, Marth put her into a hug to calm her down.

"_Nothing bad will happen…"_ The king reassured her calmly_. "Even if you will lose control over yourself, we will quickly indispose you. Katarina and Rody are here to provide me protection, so don't worry about anything_." He said releasing Lina from his arms.

The young paladin and the sage entered the cell right after their king's statement, as if in confirmation of his words. They were clearly ready to protect their Lord if it would be necessary.

"_Lina, please…"_ Katarina said quietly, standing right next to Marth. "…_don't turn us down. If there is something we could do to make you feel, at least a little better, or if you need our company, just say so…_" She nearly whispered. _"You saved me during the previous war, you never lost your faith in me even though I betrayed you. You didn't abandon me when I was in the greatest despair and now I'm going to do the same for you."_ The female-sage took a deep breath to continue. _"You must know that I'm with you in your pain, and if there is a way to, set you free from that 'voice' then I'll do everything what is in my power to help." _

"_Katarina…" _Lina was clearly moved by her best friend's speech, and a small tears started to assemble in her eyes. _"I don't even know what to say."_

"_You don't have to say anything."_ The girl smiled warmly. "_Just let us stay with you for a while. We are very worried about you; and I mean, not only Rody and myself but also Ryan, Luke, Cecile and even Sir Cain are very preoccupied about you… Even Sir Jeorge was asking about your state the last time I've seen him… In fact we were planning to come here to visit you, for quite some time."_

"_That's true_." Rody suddenly chimed in. "_We wanted to come here to you, but Sir Cain told us that this is too risky._" He stated, coming a little closer to Lina. "_We obtained his permission by pleading just today. Sorry we didn't come sooner_…" He started to rub the back of his head, a bit abashed. "_I know we're late Lina, but we finally made it to see you and now we're here for you."_

"_Rody_…" Lina whispered quietly, and she sniffed a little. _"Thank you, for being with me… I'm sorry that I was shouting at you a while ago…"_

"_Don't worry about it."_ Rody told her, smiling reassuringly. "_We understand that it is all, very hard for you." _

"_How are you feeling, anyway?"_ Katarina sked quickly.

"_As I said before, terrible…"_ Lina admitted, with her tone dark. _"I don't know how much longer I can stand this situation." _

"_Lina, don't lose your spirit."_ Marth addressed her calmly. _"There is still hope, we finally localized Lord Gotoh and he'll be here, soon." _

Lina gasped, and the expression of her face changed completely when she heard that statement – there was a little spark of hope in her eyes.

"_R-really?" _She stuttered nervously_. "When will he arrive?"_

"_In a few days…"_ The king answered her a bit hesitantly, since he was aware that Lina would rather like to know the accurate date of the White Sage's visit_. "Just hold on a little longer." _

The girl just put her head down, and she hid her face under her hands.

"_I don't know…"_ She whispered to herself in reverie, and then she addressed the Hero King, again. _"Lord Marth, do you think that Lord Gotoh will be able to save me somehow? Be honest…"_

"_Of course."_ _Marth replied almost immediately. "Lord Gotoh is the most powerful sage in our entire history, he will surely find some way to set you free from Mede… I mean that monster's control, and everything will be alright." _

The Hero King suspected that it was the Shadow Dragon Medeus who was trying to control Lina's body, but he preferred to not mention that name in front of Rody and Katarina. After all, those two didn't know any details about Lina's state; they only knew that she's possessed by something…

Marth was still saying something to her, but Lina stopped listening to him at some point. She looked at her two friends again, she realized the Rody has a sword on him, and an ominous smirk appeared on her face suddenly. Marth was unequipped today, Katarina has a tome, and Lina didn't know how to cast spells… But Rody's sword… She could use it to get out of this dank dungeon, she could use it to kill everyone who would dare to stand in her way.

_Oh, no!_ – Lina fall into panic, because she realized that this monster inside of her, is slowly taking control over her limbs.

**THIS BROWN HAIRED KNIGHT HAS A SWORD… **\- The monstrous voice spoke up inside of her mind. – **I'LL OBTAIN THIS WEAPON, I WILL USE IT TO KILL EVERYONE HERE… COME ON, LET'S DO IT.** – The voice addressed Lina directly.

NO! NO! NO! – The young girl was screaming loudly in her thoughts, and yet she didn't manage to say anything. She wanted to warn her friends about her state, she wanted to tell them to run away as quickly as they could… but she was simply unable to. That strange monster was already controlling her entire body, and her vision turned red. It was too late for a warning.

Just one more second passed, and Lina charged at Rody with all her might. She punched him strongly in the jaw, before anyone in the cell was able to react.

The young paladin was so shocked, by what happened just now, that he didn't even feel the pain at the first moment. He only knew that the girl attacked him, and that awareness was terrible… the pain came to him a short while later…

But it wasn't the end of Lina's assault, she raised her fist again to hit the knight once more, but this time on the stomach. The impact of her strike was so powerful, that Rody heard the sound of his armor puncturing under her strength. It was unbelievable, but Lina damaged his breastplate by using only her bare hand.

The knight slowly fall to the ground in shock, gripping his stomach in the same time, and the possessed girl used his moment of weakness to steal the sword from him. Lina took it away by just one quick move, and she turned around, to point Rody's weapon at the Hero King.

Everything happened in a blink of an eye. This whole attack was so fast that Katarina didn't managed to do anything to stop her friend, and she just gasped in fear, when she realized how horrifying the situation is. Lord Marth's life was in danger because his guardian pointed her sword at him… what a tragic irony…

"**DAMN PRINCELING, I'LL CUT YOU DOWN!" **The demonic voice spoke up through Lina's mouths.

Katarina felt the shivers on her entire body, when she heard that monstrous voice, while Rody's eyes widened in shock when he figured out that this terrible noise came out of Lina's lips.

Marth's guardians were not sure what to do; they knew that they have to act, to save their king, but on the other hand it was too dangerous… One wrong move, and this monster who possessed Lina, might really kill the Hero King.

Rody and Katarina were both terrified by such course of action, but Marth himself appeared to be calm. He didn't even blink then the girl pointed the sword at his face, and he was looking directly into her eyes, without any shade of fear on his expression. Marth noticed that his guardian's eyes turned scarlet-red for some reason and it disturbed him a little, but he hid his emotions very well.

Lina started to growl ominously at him, seeing only composure and determination on the king's face.

"**I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL CUT YOUR HEAD OFF!" **The monster threaten Marth, taking a step towards him, but the Hero King didn't stand back, even though the dangerous blade, nearly made a contact with his skin.

"_Lina, you don't have to do this…"_ Marth spoke up as calmly as he was able to, in such a grim situation. "_I know that this is not what you want to do, I know that you won't hurt me…" _

The girl's hand started to shake when the man said that, it was obvious that she's trying to stop herself from harming her Lord.

"**SHUT UP…! SHUT UP…!" **The monster exclaimed in anger, but Marth completely ignored that outburst, and he addressed his guardian again.

"_Lina, you're not just a soulless doll, that some demon-dragon could control whenever they want to, you're much more then that…"_ The Hero King made a pause, and he frowned deeply, as if he was angry at her. "_You are Dame Lina, you are a proud knight of Altea, and you are my royal guardian. I command you as your king, to drop your sword and step back…! __Now!__"_ The man exclaimed, stressing the last word.

His speech clearly had an effect on the girl, she made a few steps back, and she was trying to lay down her sword, but the monster inside of her was still protesting. She made a few desperate moves with her hand, and a grimace of pain appeared on her face, she was trying to fight off that demon, but it was hard.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" **The monster yelled in anger. **"WHY ARE YOU HESITATING?! WE CAN MURDER THE ALTEAN PRINCE!" **

"_N-No…"_ Lina spitted out with her normal voice.

"**LISTEN TO WHAT I'M SAYING!" **The demon-dragon growled. **"KILL THEM ALL!"**

"_NO!"_ The female-knight yelled adamantly, finally regaining full control over her body, and throwing the sword away. _"No… No…"_ Lina repeated a few times, falling to her knees, and breathing heavily in her tiredness. The fight against that voice, cost her a lot of physical and mental effort.

Katarina quickly dashed towards the place where Lina dropped out the sword, and she lift it from the ground to return it to Rody.

In the same moment, Marth reached his hand towards Lina in urge to comfort her again, but the girl quickly stopped him.

"_Don't come any closer!"_ She shouted out desperately, and Marth froze in the middle of his move.

"_But you just…"_ The Hero King wanted to say something, but Lina interrupted him, before he was able to protest.

"_Please, just don't…"_ She repeated a bit calmer, and she looked at her king, with her dark-brown eyes full of sadness. "_I'm not sure for how long I'll be able to hold that monster down." _She whispered in fear. "_My Lord please, don't be so carless, you can't trust me anymore, just look what I did to Rody…"_

The young king turned his head, to take a glance at the brown haired knight, and he frowned is sympathy, seeing his state. Katarina was checking on Rody now, and admittedly he was in one piece, but he was definitely not fine… He was rubbing his jaw with a grimace of pain on his face, and after a moment he spitted out a crushed tooth out of his mouths. Besides, his armor was damaged, so his stomach was probably hurting him too… Marth concluded, that the paladin should go, and see the healer, quickly.

"_Just leave me…"_ Lina repeated with a clear pressure in her tone. "_You have to go." _

"_But Lina…"_ Katarina mumbled hesitantly. On one hand she could understand why the girl wanted to be isolated from everyone, but on the other, the thought about Lina sitting here alone, and dealing with that terrible demonic voice on her own, was unbearable for the sage… Katarina didn't know how to help her best friend, and it was incredibly annoying. She was feeling so useless right now...

"_No any 'but'."_ Lina said adamantly. _"Just hurry up and lock me away. It was foolish of you to even enter my cell."_ She stated rather coldly, setting her eyes directly on Marth. "_My Lord, I told you to not risk like that…"_ She whispered.

"_I'm sorry Lina, but I can't help it…"_ Marth answered her in reverie. "_You know very well that I can't bear it when someone is suffering… especially if this someone is my friend." _He said, glancing back at her. _"I had to comfort you… I just had to."_ He repeated slowly.

"_And you did Lord Marth_." Lina admitted, trying to smile at him, but instead of that, a strange grimace appeared on her face. _"But that's enough, you should leave me alone for now." _

Marth looked at Lina first, and then he turned his eyes at his two other knights as if he was not sure what to do, but he made a decision when he sat his gaze on the mauled paladin.

"_Rody, Katarina we're going back…"_ He proclaimed, turning at the door of Lina's cell. "_You need a healer…"_ He addressed the paladin, directly.

"_It's not that serious…"_ Rody muttered grimly in response. "_I'll be alright my Lord." _

The young man was in a bad condition, but he wasn't concerned about his minor injuries, he wasn't even concerned about his lost tooth; the only thing that was really painful to Rody was the fact that Lina was the one who attacked him… He wasn't expecting it of her at all. They become friends since the first day they met, and they were fighting in the war, side by side. Rody trusted Lina completely, and now he was heartbroken in some way…

All three of them left Lina's prison, and Marth locked it again with heavy heart. He wanted nothing more, then to release the girl from her cell, and get her out of this dungeon, but it was impossible, since Lina was unable to control herself…

"_Lord Marth, I'm sorry…"_ The female-knight whispered in shame, approaching the bars again. "_I nearly hurt you… I should never allow something like that to happen." _

"_Don't worry about it, Lina."_ The king answered her. "_You stopped that monster inside of you, from attacking me, so I should thank you_."

"_Thank me…?"_ The girl repeated in disbelieve, blinking is surprise. _"Thank me?! But my Lord, it was a close call and I could even kill you!"_ She exclaimed in despair.

"_But you didn't."_ The young king answered her, smiling sadly_. "You fought that demon off for my sake, your sense of duty as a knight is still stronger than anything else… That demon doesn't owns you yet."_

Lina said nothing in response, she just shook her head, as if she was still ashamed, even after her king's words.

"_Hold on, just for a little while longer."_ Marth repeated, to rise his knight's spirit. _"You're stronger than you think, and I'm sure that Lord Gotoh will set you free from this monster's control. Everything will be fine soon, you'll see yourself."_

"_Please my Lord, go already…"_ The female-knight whispered quietly, not even looking at the king.

It was somehow hard for Lina to listen to Marth's optimistic claims. On one hand she wanted to believe in his reassurance, but on the other, the girl knew that it can't be that simple… In Marth's mouths everything was sounding so easy and facile, but her 'problem' might be harder to solve than her Liege could think.

First of all, they have no idea why Lina suddenly has a monster inside of herself and how it even get into her… Maybe she's irreversibly cursed in some way? Maybe her possession would last forever? Maybe there is no way to set her free at all? What Lord Gotoh will say about this? What will he do with her…?

These questions were tormenting Lina ever since she was thrown into this dungeon, and she was unable to drive away her own fears… Especially when this demonic voice was endlessly telling her, that they are connected for the end of time, and that she'll never be free again…

"_Okay, I'm going…"_ Marth muttered under his breath. He was clearly discontent of the fact that he have to leave his knight behind. _"But I'll return here tomorrow, to check on you again." _

"_Y-you don't have to do this my king!_" Lina was quick to protest. _"I'm sure that you have a lot of important duties to fulfill. Please don't bother yourself over my state."_ The girl stated with her voice filled with sadness. She was trying to hide her emotions, but it was clear that she's in a great grief.

"_But you are important to me too, Lina…_" The Hero King addressed the imprisoned girl, smiling warmly. _"You are my greatest knight and my dear friend, so I can't leave you alone."_

"_Neither do I_." Katarina quickly added_. "I'll be here tomorrow, together with Lord Marth. Now when I have Sir Cain's permission to see you, I'll be coming here more often, you can be sure of it." _

"_Thanks, Katarina…"_ Lina whispered, sniffing quietly.

It was really encouraging for the poor girl that her king, and her best friend are not turning their backs against her, even despite everything what happened a moment ago. After all, she raised her sword against Lord Marth… She was about to kill Lord Marth, for goodness sake! Yet, even despite such a crime, the king was still here with Lina, and he was smiling at her warmly. He immediately forgave her, and he was even planning to meet with her tomorrow, as if nothing happened.

If it would be any other Liege than Marth, then Lina would probably be accused of an assassination attempt on her own king, and she would had her head cut off by tomorrow… But it was not any other Liege, it was Lord Marth and he was trying to understand her situation. He understood that Lina was acting against her own will…

Marth, Katarina and Rody slowly walked away from Lina's cell, but the paladin was hesitating for some reason. He turned his head a few times, and he was treading slowly, as if he was not sure what he should do.

Seeing the young knight's hesitation, Lina decided to halt him here for just one more moment. She was ashamed of what she did to him, and she wanted to apologize.

"_Rody…!"_ She called for him weakly.

The paladin's body tensed up for a moment when he heard Lina's voice, but then he turned towards her cell again, and he quickly returned to her side.

"_Yes?"_ The young man asked, a bit awkwardly.

"_I… I just…"_ Lina stuttered in shame. _"I want to apologize for hurting you, please forgive me." _She finally said.

"_You don't have to bother yourself like that."_ The young man replied her with a painful smile on his face. _"I'll deal with it…"_

"_But I crushed one of your teeth, how is your jaw?"_ The girl asked him, with a clear concern in her voice.

Rody just sighed in response, laying a hand on his cheek in the same time.

"_I'm not going to lie_... _It hurts a lot."_ He admitted grimly, and then he laughed strangely_. "How odd, I always thought that the gossips about your physical strength are exaggerated, but I was apparently mistaken."_ Rody smirked, unconsciously toughing his damaged armor.

"_It's not like this…"_ Lina muttered, staring at her hand, that was shaking a little right now. _"It wasn't my own strength, it was that monster's might…"_ She whispered. "_When this demon is taking control over me, I'm feeling a hundred times stronger…" _She admitted, a little abashed by her own words. _"Believe me, I was trying to restrain myself, but that monster was stronger than me. Under normal circumstances I would never hit you, Rody!"_ The female-knight exclaimed in her sadness. _"Please, please… forgive me." _She begged the paladin.

"_Don't worry Lina, I'm not blaming you…" _The young man was trying to calm her down. "I _know that it wasn't your fault, I was aware of the risk - after all, I've seen what you did in Sera. And besides, Lord Marth warned us that you're losing your mind, so..." _

Lina frowned in discomfort, when she heard her friend's claim, and she got very sad, so Rody quickly apologized.

"_I'm sorry."_ He mumbled. _"That's not what I wanted to say…"_ The paladin was trying to explain himself. _"I only…"_

"_No, you're right… I'm really losing my mind."_ Lina admitted in sadness. "I'm _afraid of myself, I don't know what to expect of myself anymore. Sometimes there are even days when I don't know who I am, and I have an impression that this demon already has full control over me. I'm lost… I'm so lost!" _She started to violently shook her head in despair.

"Lina…" The young paladin addressed her gently.

He was thinking about the words that he could say to hearten her. Rody always hated to see Lina is such grief…

"_Remember when we were at war, and you were losing your way, even during the patrols around the camp?" _

"_I do…"_ Lina nodded, a bit surprised by the fact that Rody is bringing something like that, now. _"You know that I have no any sense of orientation, you were always the one who was bringing me back to the camp if I got lost…"_ She smiled weakly, when she remembered that.

"_That's right, Lina."_ The paladin said, reaching for the girl's hand from between the bars, and squeezing it delicately. _"And that's why you don't have to be afraid…" _The man took a deep breath, before continuing. "_No matter how lost you will be, in the end, I'll always find you. Even if you would gone mad, I'll definitely find a way to bring you back to your senses. You are very precious to me and I'll never stop searching for you, even if you will get lost in the greatest darkness… so don't worry." _

Lina opened her mouths lightly, and she raised her brows in astonishment when the paladin finished speaking. It was probably the loveliest, and the most pleasant thing that Rody ever told her, and he said this all, even after Lina harmed him so terribly…

It was so incredibly nice of him, that the girl was not sure how to react. Actually, she was staying silent so long, that Rody got a little abashed, and he took a step back, releasing her hand from his own.

"_It's time for me to go…"_ He coughed out in embarrassment. "_But I'll be back soon, please take care of yourself until then."_ He asked her politely. _"I left a plate with your meal, near the hay where you're always sleeping, so go and eat it." _

He said, before he went after Katarina and Marth.

Lina was following him with her eyes, until he completely disappeared from her sight, and then she sighed very loudly.

"_I have really amazing friends…"_ She whispered to herself in reverie.

"**HA! NAIVE GIRL!" **The demonic voice immediately spoke up inside of her head. **"YOU'RE ALONE, THOSE PEOPLE WILL ABANDON YOU WHEN THEY WILL FIND OUT, THAT THERE IS NO WAY TO SEPARATE US. WHO KNOWS? MAYBE THEY WOULD EVEN DECIDE TO KILL YOU WHEN THEY WILL REALIZE THAT YOU WILL NEVER BE 'NORMAL' AGAIN." **

"_No!" _Lina exclaimed in a little panic. "They won't do this to me!"

"**THEY WILL." **The monstrous voice said adamantly. **"I WAS TRYING TO ESCAPE AND SAVE US, BUT YOU FOILED MY PLAN, SOON WE WILL BE BOTH DEAD THANKS TO YOU." **

"_Shut up! Shut up! Stop talking to me already!"_ Lina shouted out pressing her hands against her ears, and the tears of hopelessness started to stream from her eyes…

* * *

"Lady Lina! Lady Lina…!" The girl heard somebody's voice calling for her with concern. "Lady Lina please, open your eyes." Some man nearly begged her.

Who is this…? – The little one started to wonder. – Father? – Lina asked herself, but she quickly excluded such possibility. – No… my father's voice is a bit more stern. – She thought, raising her eyelids slightly.

It was so bright in the room, that Lina had to squint her eyes at first, but fortunately she get used to the rays of the sun very quickly.

The girl blinked a few times, and then she focused her sight at the people around her. Lina's four servants were standing right next to her bed, and they were all looking at her with worried expressions. There was also Arnold, who sat down on her bed, and he was holding her forearm as if he was trying to check out her pulse.

"I'm sorry, did I fall asleep accidentally?" The little one asked, innocently.

When the people in the chamber realized, that their Lady is finally awake, they sighed collectively in relief.

"Your Greatness, are you okay?" One of the savants – the old woman called Roselyn asked the little girl, clearly worried.

"Of course." Lina answered her calmly. "I'm fine, why?" The child asked, as if she was not sure why the woman is so alarmed.

"Milady…" Arnold started a little hesitantly. "We found you, lying unconscious on the floor, you scared us a lot." The man said, with his tone sounding very serious. "Why did you faint? Are you feeling unwell?"

"Faint?" The little girl repeated in confusion. "Did I really faint?" She muttered, rubbing her temples in the same time, and her eyes widened suddenly when she remembered what happened.

She remembered that that mysterious woman came to her, to disturb her again, and that she even lost her sight for some time… Lina gasped quietly when she realized that she could see just fine right now.

"Arnold…" The little one whispered with her voice shaking a little. "I can see you…" The girl said, smiling radiantly at the man.

"Well, naturally…" The dark priest muttered, a bit surprised by his Lady's remark. "Are you sure you're okay, milady?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now." Lina assured him quickly. "I only had a little dizziness, and scotoma too… that's why I lost consciousness. I think that I need some fresh air. Can we have our lesson, on the courtyard today?" The kid asked meekly.

"Lady Lina, if you're feeling bad, then we shouldn't have, our lesson at all." The man said. He was obviously preoccupied about Lina. "I'll be better if you'll rest; I can even bring here a healer to examine you, to be on the safe side…" Arnold offered, reassuringly laying his hand on Lina's shoulder.

"No, no, no…" The girl quickly shook her head. "I want to study with you, I even found some great books that I could use during our lessons." Lina announced cheerfully, leaving her bed and approaching the table, where a few big tomes of the history books were laying. "I'm really okay, we can start our history lesson at any moment."

"Lady Lina… are you sure?" Arnold questioned her, looking skeptically at the girl.

"Absolutely." She replied adamantly, without any shade of hesitation in her voice.

Lina just wanted to forget about everything what happened today. She preferred to treat her sudden blindness as a simple nightmare, at least for now… She was still planning to tell her father about all these things; about her mysterious visions, and about that woman who devised her of her eyesight, but not right now… At this moment Lina wanted nothing more than to relax, and a lecture of history was a great opportunity to do so. The stories about the past were always working soothingly on her nerves.

Lina just wanted to take the books from the table, and go to courtyard together with her teacher, but before she did that, she sat her eyes on the Grima's Truth for a brief moment.

Lina noticed that, that book is closed even though she never closed it herself. It surprised her a little, and she reached her hand towards the tome, to open it again. But when the girl focused her sight at the first page of the cursed tome, everything before her eyes immediately become misty.

"_Lina, remember how I warned you…"_ The girl heard the feminine voice very clearly.

The little one freak out when she reorganized that scary woman's voice, and she quickly shut Grima's Truth with a great impact.

She knew what that this person has in her mind… after all she told Lina that if she will try to read that tome ever again, then she will divest the child of her sight forever. Lina didn't like the fact that that weird woman was making the conditions, but the risk was too great… Lina didn't want to be permanently blind, so she had no other choice than to leave Grima's Truth alone, for the time being.

Calm down, don't worry… - Lina thoughts to herself, a bit annoyed. – I'll tell father about that strange phantom-woman the next time I see him, and he will surely help me, he will surely get rid of her… but until then…

"Arnold…" Lina addressed the man, turning around towards him. "I'd like you to read some fragments of Grima's Truth to me, if it's not a problem."

* * *

Maura was following after Xerxes in silence. She, got scared when the high priest ordered her to go somewhere together with him, but she had to fulfill his command willy-nilly... she simply couldn't disobey to someone with such a high position in the hierarchy.

The woman suspected that Xerxes is going to torture her, for her recent 'indisposition' and so far everything indicated that Maura's suspicions were right. Lord Xerxes was clearly leading her towards the dungeons.

Maura gritted her teeth, and she got very pale on the face when she started to think about all these terrible things, that are awaiting her below… It was horrifying for her, that she has to return to the dungeons after just a few weeks, and she will be ruthlessly tormented again. It will surely erode her good opinion among the Grimleal.

Lord Grima, please save me. – The priestess started to pray in her mind, but she had a feeling that the pleas won't help her this time, Lord Xerxes has almost certainly made up his mind, and he's probably going to torture her, even if she would try to beseech him, to have mercy on her.

Soon, they approached the stairs, and Xerxes started to come down from them effortlessly, Maura in turn had a lot of problems with passing through them… The woman was moving very slowly and with a lot of effort; her foot was aching awfully when she was making steps, and even thought Maura was doing her best to not make any sound of discomfort, she moaned quietly a few times anyway. She just couldn't stop her own mouths from making these sounds.

Xerxes stopped suddenly on the stairs, when he realized that the priestess has some problems with moving her hobbling leg. He sighed heavily, and after a moment of consideration, he turned around to face Maura, and then, the high priest passed his hand towards her in anticipation. The woman just froze in stillness, seeing Xerxes gesture and she set her gaze on him, with her eyes full of pure confusion.

"My Lord…?" She mumbled to him, unable to understand why he's standing here like that.

"Your hand…" Xerxes growled strangely in response. "…give it to me." The man ordered her adamantly.

Maura simply boggled at that command, it was incomprehensible for her that master Xerxes wants to hold her hand out of the sudden… It was suspicious, improper, and above all else, weird.

"E-excuse me?" The woman finally coughed out in response.

"You've heard me, priestess." Xerxes said, with his tone dark. "Don't make me to repeat myself, all you have to do is to fulfill my order."

His behavior was very strange in Maura's opinion, she was not sure what is inside of the high priest's head this time, but she dutifully fulfilled his command, and the man squeezed her hand tightly. After that, Xerxes continued to came down from the stairs very slowly, and cautiously, watching over Maura's steps in the same time.

"You should be careful while walking. Lina would be angry at me, if you would accidentally fall over and hurt yourself."

Maura raised her brows when she finally understood why Xerxes grabbed her by a hand a moment ago. It looks like he just wanted to help her with walking, and it was… a real surprise for the dark priestess…

Why did Lord Xerxes cares for her condition suddenly? Did Lady Lina has something to do with it? Did she ask him to watch over her? And if she does, then why the man is leading her to the dungeons? Something did not fit in here.

"Master Xerxes…" The woman addressed him, when they finally get across the stairs. "…Where are we going? Are you planning to punish me for being too weak, or something?" Maura questioned the high priest, with her voice shaking a little.

"No, that's not it." He answered crispy, with a strange smirk on his face. "We're heading to my laboratory, you know that my workplace is located underground, near the cells, right?"

"I… I do…" Maura nodded, with her expression still worried. "But why are we going there?"

"I'll tell you, when we will reach there." Xerxes replied her, blithely.

Yet, his unclear answer didn't calm Maura down at all, quite the opposite, when she heard about her master's 'workplace' she really started to be afraid. There were some worrisome gossips about Xerxes laboratory… The Grimleal were saying that he's doing some drastic experiments in that place; that he's taking the people imprisoned in the dungeons to do his 'researches' on them. According to these gossips, he's making poisons, and he's testing their electiveness on the condemned men. Then, when they are already dead, he's dismembering their bodies to do a postmortem-examination on them. There were also people that Lord Xerxes was trying to 'cure' from the dangerous diseases, but he was succeeding it these tries very rarely, and his 'patients' were most often dying…

Maura fell into a small panic when she was thinking about master Xerxes's strange practices. She started to suspect that he wants to make a guinea pig out of her… And something like that would be even worse than tortures.

Soon, Maura and Xerxes stopped in front of the entrance to that laboratory, and the man led the dark priestess to his workplace, letting go of her hand only when they got inside.

The woman looked around nervously; the first thing that she noticed when she entered that chamber was a big table located in the center of the room. (Lord Xerxes was probably doing his postmortem-examination there) There was also a large desk near the wall, and on that desk was laying a lot of glasses, vials and bottles, where the high priest was most likely keeping his poisons… Maura gulped unconsciously, when she realized that some of these vials are full of some mysterious substance. She also saw an old wardrobe, a large wooden chest and a high pile of books laying on the floor.

"Sit down over there…" The man told Maura, pointing his finger at the big table.

The priestess immediately went white on the face, when she heard his order, and she froze again, but this time out of fear.

Is he going to dismember me now, or what? – The poor woman was asking herself in a pure terror. – Why is he doing this to me?

"M-master Xerxes…" She addressed him hesitantly. "I'm sorry but… what are you planning to do with me?"

"It's simple…" The man announced dully, smiling strangely at Maura. "…I'm going to fix your damaged leg."

"W-w-w-what?" The priestess cannot help but stutter in a small shock.

"I see, you are very surprised by it." Xerxes muttered, making a thoughtful expression. "Believe me, I'm surprised too, I wasn't planning to cure you at all, but it looks like I have to do it."

"B-but my Lord…!" Maura exclaimed suddenly. "You don't have to do it for me!" She said, to somehow get away from this situation. The woman still remembered what the physician told her when she asked for a heal, and she was afraid that if master Xerxes will examine her, then he would want to perform a surgery on her, just like that healer. And in that case, Maura would probably die during or after that 'surgical intervention'.

"I'm not doing it for you." Xerxes growled in response. "Personally, I would prefer to leave you, and your damaged foot alone, but unfortunately Lina ordered me to cure you, so I have no choice."

"Lady Lina did…?" The poor, disorientated woman asked in a mixture of confusion and disbelieve. "But why did she do that…?"

"Probably because she could see how pathetic you are, when you are helplessly dragging this leg of yours all the time." The man lied. "She doesn't like it, that one of her closest caregivers is walking so hideously, it is too conspicuous."

Maura just gasped hearing that, she got very sad when she realized that Xerxes might be right. Until now the priestess was thinking that Lady Lina is simply worried about her state, but maybe it wasn't the point…? Maybe the Great Hierophant was asking about her condition, because she wanted to know when Maura will finally start to walk normally? Maybe it was simply annoying for Lady Lina to look at the woman's grotesque way of moving?

"Come on priestess Maura, be a good girl, and allow me to examine you." Xerxes said to her, smirking slightly. "You know that it is unavoidable, you have no right to disobey me."

"Lord Xerxes… don't treat me like a child…" Maura mumbled slowly, hiding her face under the hands.

In fact the woman was about to faint, she knew that she's in the situation without any way out. Even if Maura would try to run away from here, then the high priest would surely stop her, and he will make her to obey him, no matter what… If Lady Lina ordered him to 'cure' Maura, then Xerxes would stop at nothing to fulfill Her Greatness's command. Even if the priestess would be able to escape by some miracle, she still wouldn't be able to avoid her master forever, so getaway attempt would be useless anyway.

Oh, gods, gods, gods… no it can't be true. – The woman was thinking, nearly in hysteria. She heard a lot of stories about many failed surgery attempts, and it was her greatest fear to undergo something so risky and painful, but on the other hand, there was indeed nothing she could do to avoid it…

"Alright." The woman finally whispered. "If you are only fulfilling Lady Lina's orders my Lord, if this is what she wants, than I will obey you." Maura coughed out, shaking like a leaf.

"Wonderful!" Xerxes exclaimed in delight. "I knew, that you're reasonable priestess Maura, just do what I'm saying and everything else will be fine."

"Yeah…" The woman sighed heavily, and she approached the table to sit down on it.

"Remove your shoes, I have to see your injury first." The man said adamantly, and Maura quickly did what he told her to do.

Then Xerxes kneeled in front of the priestess to take a closer look at her foot, and he immediately noticed that it is very swollen, and livid. It wasn't a nice sight.

It's incredible that this woman can still walk with such a great swelling, it must be painful as hell. – The man was thinking. – She's much more resilient than I thought.

Xerxes was inspecting Maura's foot from many different angles, and he was touching it carefully, whereupon the dark priestess was gritting her teeth in pain, and hissing quietly.

"It hurts a lot when I'm moving it, right?" The high priest asked, but the woman said nothing in response, she just turned her head away, and she closed her eyes to not look at the man. Right now Maura was feeling shame… a pure shame, and nothing more.

"Priestess…" Xerxes addressed her strangely, in fact his tone was almost warm. "…forget for a moment, that I'm a high priest of Grima." He continued. "Right now, I'm your physician, and you are my patient, so be honest, and tell me how you truly feels." The man said firmly.

Maura sent him an unsecure look in response, and she took a deep breath before replying. It was strange, but she was feeling an overwhelming urge to tell master Xerxes about her suffering… about all the pain that she was trying to hide for such a long time.

"It hurts all the time…" She finally admitted. "Not only when I'm walking, but also when I'm sitting somewhere, when I'm standing up, and even when I'm laying down on my bed… I can't take it anymore." The dark priestess whispered so quietly, that the man didn't catch the last part of her statement. "My sister was giving me many kinds of painkillers this whole time; anesthetics ointments, and elixirs, and tones of vulneraries… but these things are not working on me, and I don't know why."

"I see…" Xerxes mumbled, rubbing his thin in reverie. "Tell me priestess Maura, have you seen a healer when you get hurt? Were you asking them for help?" He questioned her, with his expression gravely serious.

"Yes…" The woman nodded. "He used a heal staff on my foot, but it didn't soften my pain for some reason. And when that physician took a closer look at my injury, he announced that there is nothing else he could do for me." Maura told Xerxes, completely skipping the part about the surgery. She was afraid that if she would mention that part to Lord Xerxes, then he would be trying to do the same thing, and in the end he would perform a surgery on her.

"What…?" The man asked in astonishment. "Are you saying that, that 'physician' just used a staff on you, and when it didn't work he simply gave up, and he did nothing for you? Nothing at all?"

"Well… yes, that's how it ended." Maura replied, after a short moment of silence.

Xerxes just shook his head in disbelieve hearing that answer. "Unbelievable, some healers are so dumb…" The man muttered under his breath, slowly standing up from the floor. "Listen priestess…" He addressed the woman, crossing his arms on the chest. "It looks like your metatarsal is broken."

"My what…?" Maura questioned him nervously, because she was not sure about what he is talking about.

"You know…" Xerxes answered her patiently. "I mean, that one of your bones is badly damaged, that's why all these potions are not working on you. It's simply not enough."

"Oh…" The woman gulped when she realized that Lord Xerxes already found out about that bone of hers… Now he would almost certainly propose the possibility of surgery to her.

Oh no, no… - Maura thought to herself, clenching her fists in tension. – I cannot allow him to chop me up, I want to live on, I have no wish to turn into nothingness, yet.

"But don't worry." Xerxes grinned rather creepily at her. "It is not a big deal to cure you, I just have to immobilize your foot for a few weeks, and if you wouldn't be overburdening it too much, it should regenerate just fine."

Maura gasped in surprise when she heard the high priest's assurance. His idea to cure her was completely different from what that other healer was telling her.

"Then… there is no need perform a complicated surgery on me, my Lord?"

Xerxes just frowned after her question. "No, it isn't necessary." He simply said, approaching the wardrobe, and pulling a few things out of it. "We just need a few meters of bandage, and some kind of indurate substance to deal with your problem, why do you ask?"

"It's just…" Maura stuttered in embarrassment. "The physician that I asked for help, told me that I need a complicated surgical intervention, to be fine again."

Xerxes just laughed shortly at that. "What kind of idiot was he? I see no sense in doing something so risky in your case, it would be useless." The man shook his head violently. "We can do something much simpler to heal you." The man muttered more to himself, than to Maura. "All these healers are so annoying to me… they are always using staves and magic, and if these things are not working, their next thought is to try a dangerous surgery just to do the heal from within…" The high priest growled. "They are jumping on conclusions, without even a proper examination; a bunch of bunglers, that's who they are. Personally, when I'm trying to cure someone, I'm depending mostly on my medical knowledge, and not only on magic."

Maura was really surprised by her master's words, she had no idea that this man is despising the healers so much. She was astonished by his claims, but in the same time, she was feeling a strange admiration. Lord Xerxes was very confident of himself, and the woman even started to slightly relax seeing his self-assurance. Maura had a strange inkling that she's in the hands of a real professional this time, and not a 'bungler' like the high priest said.

Maybe it's not such a bad thing that Lord Xerxes brought me here? Maybe everything will be fine just as he's saying, and I won't be suffering so much anymore? – The woman was thinking, while observing how the man is looking through the wooden chest, to find the bandage inside.

* * *

**The end of chapter 25! **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
